Wybór
by Vaudoyer
Summary: Hermiona doświadcza bolesnej straty i musi wybierać pomiędzy dwiema ścieżkami. Zew krwi. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: Całość już zbetowana.

Uwaga:

Tłumaczenie nie jest moją własnością. Pochodzi ono z forum Mirriel i autorką jest Vixen. Swego czasu było również dostępne w innych zakątkach internetu, ale niestety z nich zniknęło. Jest to jedno z moich ulubionych opowiadań, od którego właściwie rozpoczęło się zamiłowanie do fanfiction, uznałam więc, że dobrze byłoby udostępnić je tutaj. Miłego czytania!

/

Autor: Wendy Nat (za zgodą i wiedzą...)  
Tytuł oryginału: Cloak of Courage  
oryginał ulokowany: s/1678592/1/  
Ostrzeżenia: nie zawsze będzie dla dzieci.

/

Błyskawica przecięła zasnute chmurami niebo. Nadchodziła burza.

Czarne szaty biegnącej postaci powiewały na wietrze. Inna, mniejsza, wyczuła myśliwego i lekko przyśpieszyła. Gdy ścigający się zbliżył, mniejsza postać nagle się zatrzymała i obróciła w jego stronę, unosząc wysoko głowę.

\- Nie powstrzyma mnie pan. Już podjęłam decyzję – powiedziała pewnym, opanowanym głosem. Młodym. Kobiecym. Pełnym bólu.

Odziany w czarne szaty mężczyzna zatrzymał się i powiedział jedno słowo. – Chodź.

Widząc jej wahanie, uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Myśli pani, że może mi uciec? Niech się pani nie martwi – rzekł, patrząc przez chwilę na ciemne drzewa widniejące w oddali. – Jeżeli czuje pani, że to właściwa ścieżka... Nie będę zatrzymywał. Ale najpierw mnie pani wysłucha.

Mniejsza postać odrzuciła kaptur i wpatrzyła się w mężczyznę przed nią, jej niesforne loki powiewały na wietrze. – Dlaczego... Dlaczego to pana obchodzi?

On również odrzucił swój kaptur i spojrzał na nią czarnymi oczami. Jego wiotkie, tłuste włosy ledwo unosiły się na wietrze. – Chodź, dziecko.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – powiedziała, tłumiąc łzy. – I to jest właśnie problem.

Skinął powoli głową – Cóż za spostrzegawczość. Chodź. – Wyciągnął dłoń. – Proszę. – Nowość, jaką była prośba z jego strony - jak przewidział - zadziałała, a ona, zaskoczona, zrobiła krok do przodu i przyjęła zaofiarowaną dłoń.

\- Nie będzie mnie pan powstrzymywać, kiedy powie to, co chce?

\- Tak. Teraz chodź za mną – ujął jej zimną dłoń i poprowadził do bram Hogwartu.

\- Gdzie...?

\- Będzie pani miała swoją szansę na pytania, ale nie teraz. Proszę się pohamować przed mówieniem, dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce – Utkwił w niej swoje czarne oczy, gdy przemierzali trawiaste zbocze błoni. Był zdziwiony, gdy przytaknęła w milczeniu. Zadowolony z jej powściągliwości, dodał. – Zmierzamy do miejsca, w którym będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Po kilku minutach marszu dotarli do murów zamku. Popatrzyła na nie i zmarszczyła brwi. Pozwolił, by mały uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta. Machnął ręką przed litą skałą, szepcząc inkantację. Ściana rozpłynęła się, ukazując przejście przez które weszli. Chwilę później siedzieli w jego gabinecie, spoglądając na siebie w milczeniu. Czekał, aż pierwsza się odezwie.

\- Profesorze – Jej głos był wciąż opanowany. – Co chciał mi pan powiedzieć?

\- Pewną historię, panno Granger – powiedział, patrząc na nią znad splecionych palców – Po prostu... historię. Ale najpierw... Mam kilka pytań.

\- Słucham.

\- Naprawdę myślała pani, że wyegzekwuje swój odwet na wyszkolonych Śmierciożercach? – Nadal patrzył na nią znad splecionych palców. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie. - To było pytanie, panno Granger.

\- Nie. Nie teraz... – odparła.

\- Więc, czy mogę spytać, gdzie się pani wybierała?

Milczała, nie wytrzymując już jego spojrzenia. Opuścił dłonie na biurko i pochylił się w jej stronę. - Panno Granger. Hermiono. Zapytam jeszcze raz, zanim użyję Veritaserum.

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana i otwarła usta, by coś powiedzieć. - Chyba domyślam się, co chce pani powiedzieć. Proszę się powstrzymać - dyrektor dał mi wolną rękę. - Uśmiechnął się, gdy patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. - Tak. To trochę... żenujące, prawda?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Niech pani _pomyśli_ , panno Granger – rzekł z wyższością, wpatrując się w nią dopóki nie zaczęła się niespokojnie wiercić. – Wierzę, że dowiem się teraz, co było celem pani wyprawy dzisiejszego wieczoru – Patrzył z aprobatą, jak bierze uspokajający oddech i śmiało na niego spogląda.

\- Nauka.

\- Ach – westchnął. – I gdzie planowała pani znaleźć tę... wiedzę?

Zaczęła się wiercić w panującej ciszy. Uderzył pięścią w biurko, powodując, że się wzdrygnęła. – Oczekuję odpowiedzi, panno Granger!

Na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta. Odwrócił się i wziął głęboki oddech. - Jest mi wygodnie tu, gdzie siedzę, panno Granger. Zapewniam, że nie będę zadowolony, jeżeli zmusi mnie pani do opuszczenia tego wygodnego krzesła i odnalezienia fiolki z serum – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – To może podkusić mnie do zadania bardziej... osobistych... pytań, niżby sobie pani życzyła.

 _Ach, uderzyłem w czuły punkt_ , pomyślał z satysfakcją, gdy spojrzała na niego z dziką paniką w oczach.

\- Ja – dobrze... Przyjaciel zaoferował, że nauczy mnie niektórych... rzeczy... które mogłabym wykorzystać.

\- Przyjaciel – powtórzył beznamiętnie. Skinęła. Podniósł pióro z biurka i zaczął obracać je w długich palcach. Towarzyskim tonem zapytał. – Czy wie pani, panno Granger, że Wiktor Krum jest Śmierciożercą?

Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowana w pióro tańczące między jego palcami. Przestał, sprawiając, że przeniosła wzrok na niego. – I znowu, oczekuję odpowiedzi.

\- Tak – powiedziała, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- I jest pani świadoma, że bez wątpienia będzie chciał użyć pani jako broni, by usunąć Śmierciożerców, stojących wyżej w Kręgu, podwyższając tym samym własną pozycję? – Zamilkł na moment, pozwalając, by sens jego słów do niej dotarł. – Panno Granger! – krzyknął, ponownie sprawiając, że kobieta siedząca przed nim podskoczyła.

\- T-tak – wyjąkała i kontynuowała spokojniejszym głosem, lekko się prostując. – Byłam tego świadoma... albo raczej się tego domyślałam. Ale tak jak on chce wykorzystać mnie, ja mogę wykorzystać jego – Jej oczy błysnęły zimno, a on poczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało. Taka młoda, pełna bólu, tak... tak podobna do niego w tym wieku. Widziała za dużo. Ledwo usłyszał jej następne słowa, wymruczane cicho **:** – Ogień trzeba zwalczać ogniem.

\- To chyba najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką dziś pani powiedziała, panno Granger – oświadczył zjadliwie. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Tak, nawet bardziej idiotyczna, niż proszenie Śmierciożerców o wiedzę, którą chce pani posiąść, by pomścić śmierć ukochanych osób.

\- To... to najlepsze wyjście. Żeby walczyć z Czarną Magią, muszę się jej nauczyć – powiedziała Hermiona. Jej głos nie był już tak silny, jak na początku rozmowy.

\- To pani nie pomoże. Jest powód dla którego te rzeczy są zabronione. Powód, dla którego nie uczy się ich w Hogwarcie – rzekł opryskliwie. – Podążałem tą... – Posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, zanim kontynuował - ... jak to mówią, _trudniejszą_ ścieżką, panno Granger.

Wpatrzył się w biurko, pochłonięty myślami.

\- Um... Profesorze? – Jej cichy głos wyrwał go z zadumy. Zamrugał. Kiedy cisza stała się ogłuszająca, zapytała – tak jak przewidywał. – Co... co się wydarzyło? Dlaczego – zamilkła, przełykając ślinę z trudem. Zebrała odwagę, otaczając się nią jak peleryną i zapytała. – Dlaczego przystąpił pan do Śmierciożerców? Dlaczego stał się pan jednym z nich?

Patrzył na nią w ciszy zanim wstał i odwrócił się do niej plecami. – Z tego samego powodu, co pani, panno Granger.

\- Ale... Ja nie...

\- Nie? – zapytał, gwałtownie się do niej obracając. Zadrżała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, widząc furię na jego twarzy. Oddychał przez chwilę głęboko, uspakajając się. – Panno Granger. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak _próbowanie_ Czarnej Magii. Ona jest... bardziej kusząca, niż może się wydawać. Pani – tak, panno Granger, nawet pani –mówił z małym uśmiechem– będzie... wciągnięta.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie. Rzekł jakby do siebie: – Każdy krok wydaje się mały, dopóki nie zajdziesz tak daleko, że nie widzisz już światła na dnie tunelu, w którym jesteś. I wtedy... dopiero wtedy... zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś.

\- I ile będzie cię kosztować wydostanie się z tego – Zamknął oczy. – Niewielu chce zaryzykować... Niewielu potrafi się wydostać, panno Granger.

Milczała, wpatrując się w niego i próbując opanować drżenie rąk, zaciskając je na kolanach. – To dlatego Wiktor... dlatego stał się Śmierciożercą? – zapytała ochrypłym głosem. – Zawsze interesowała go Czarna Magia... może za bardzo go wciągnęła...

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. – Możliwe. Nie mogę odpowiadać za pana Kruma. Prawdopodobnie była też duża presja ze strony rodziny.

\- Ojciec – To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Skinął głową. – Bogowie – jęknęła, zamykając oczy. Czekał, aż zada następne pytanie. – Czy... czy pan też miał presję ze strony rodziny, profesorze?

Zaśmiał się ponuro. – Tak... ale nie w taki sposób, jak pani myśli. Mój powód... był podobny do pani, panno Granger. Chciałem... potrzebowałem... zemsty. Zemsty na człowieku, którego wiedza o Czarnej Magii znacznie przewyższała moją. Wtedy.

\- Zaczął więc pan szukać wiedzy, uczyć się, jak osiągnąć swoją zemstę.

\- Tak – skinął. Przeniósł wzrok na palce, w których znów obracał pióro. – Nie jest pani jedyną osobą, która straciła kogoś bliskiego, panno Granger. – Podniósł wzrok, bacznie obserwując jej reakcję.

Łzy zaszkliły się w jej oczach i odwróciła twarz, by to ukryć. – Ja-moi rodzice… a potem… potem Ron… wszystko przez to głupie prawo.

Patrzył, jak z wielkim wysiłkiem stara się opanować, powstrzymując płacz. Skinął głową z aprobatą. Jej głos lekko drżał, gdy zapytała. – Pan… pan powiedział, że to była presja ze strony rodziny, ale nie taka, jaką mam na myśli. Co… co to było? – dodała szeptem. – Co pana popchnęło ku Czarnej Magii? Do… do Voldemorta?

\- Co sprawiło, że szukałem wiedzy u osoby, którą uważałem za przyjaciela? – zapytał dosadnie. Odwróciła wzrok, a on westchnął. – Powiem pani, panno Granger. Ale złoży pani przysięgę – przysięgę na różdżkę – Skinął, gdy uniosła wzrok zaskoczona. – To, co chcę powiedzieć… nie będzie pani rozmawiać o tym z nikim poza mną i profesorem Dumbledorem.

Przytaknęła. Niecierpliwym gestem nakazał wyciągnąć jej różdżkę. Ręka kobiety drżała, gdy wypowiadała słowa przysięgi. Oboje patrzyli, jak jej różdżka rozjarzyła się na chwilę niebieskim światłem, by zaraz potem zgasnąć.

\- Moje życie rodzinne nie było… idealne. Jestem pewien, że słyszała pani od Potter'a – przerwał, posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie, mając na myśli wspomnienia, które wypłynęły z jego umysłu na jednej z lekcji Oklumencji z Potter'em dwa lata temu. Patrzyła mu w oczy, a przez jej niewinną minę przebiegł cień. Zmrużył groźnie oczy. – Tak jak myślałem. Mój ojciec był… złym człowiekiem. Matka była słaba. Żerował na tym, a ja… ja byłam na linii ognia. – przerwał ponownie, a ona cierpliwie czekała. – Moja matka była… dobra. Powiedziałem, że była słaba, ale prawdą jest, że nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zostać z nim. Nie miała własnych pieniędzy – ojciec ożenił się z nią dla nazwiska, które było powszechnie szanowane wśród czystokrwistych czarodziei. Przepił jej mały posag, tak jak i swój majątek – rzekł dobitnie, odkładając pióro. – Nie mieliśmy nic przeciwko. Kiedy pił, był… miły. Prawdziwy ojciec, dobry mąż. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jej zaskoczenie – Naprawdę. Był wyjątkiem od reguły. Jak to się mówi, _dobry pijak_. Kiedy nie pił… wtedy ogarniała go wściekłość. – Przygwoździł ją spojrzeniem, a ona wytrzymała je, nie mrugając. – Spędziłem lata oglądając, jak moja matka staje się najbardziej przerażającym eksperymentem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Bita, przeklinana, gwałcona… tak, panno Granger… oglądałem. Mój ojciec uważał to za… pouczające. Przywiązywał mnie zaklęciem i siłą zmuszał do patrzenia na jej wyniszczenie przez potwora, który był jej mężem. Potwora, który był moim ojcem. Nauczył mnie pierwszych zaklęć czarnomagicznych, zachęcając do… ćwiczenia… na zwierzętach, owadach, czymkolwiek co znalazłem. Gdy byłem mały czułem, że mnie to nie pociąga, ale z wiekiem zrozumiałem, że to przydatne narzędzie. Potężne. Sam uczyłem się tak dużo, jak tylko mogłem, a ojciec to popierał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że studiowałem, by pewnego dnia stanąć przed nim, obronić matkę i dokonać za nią zemsty. Wtedy… - zamilkł, a młoda kobieta siedząca przed nim, nie poruszyła się. Jej twarz zastygła z przerażenia. – Gdy wróciłem do domu na wakacje, po ukończeniu szóstej klasy, wykonał jedno z tych _pouczających_ przedstawień. Sprzeciwiłem się, jak głupiec. Myślałem, że nauczyłem się już wystarczająco. Pokazał, że jest inaczej. Rezultaty… kary… sprawiły, że byłem przez jakiś czas nieprzytomny. Kiedy się ocknąłem, czarnomagiczne księgi były zamknięte na klucz, obwarowane zaklęciami z tomów, których strzegły. Byłem młody, głupi, niepewny… Za wcześnie pokazałem karty. Gdy wróciłem do Hogwartu następnego roku, odszukałem te osoby, które mogły mi pomóc. Przyjaciele, jak o nich myślałem... większość z nich ukończyła szkołę, ale pozostawaliśmy w kontakcie. Zamierzałem wykorzystać ich, by posiąść tę wiedzę... nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wciągali mnie, kawałek po kawałku. Powiedzieli mi o grupie, w której spełnię swoje marzenia, w której nauczę się tych niedostępnych rzeczy, które sprawią, iż będę potężny na tyle, by stanąć przeciw człowiekowi, którego nienawidziłem najbardziej na świecie. Oh, nie miałem wątpliwości, że byli bandą wariatów. Sekta, ślepo podążająca za głupcem. Wiedziałem, że byłoby głupstwem przyłączyć się do nich, złożyć przysięgi, jakich wymagał przywódca... ale oni mieli wiedzę, której poszukiwałem. Byłem kuszony, nawet wtedy, by wziąć to, co oferowali. Nie wziąłem. Nie skorzystałem z rady... przyjaciół. Kontynuowałem samodzielną naukę, czytałem wszystkie ciemne teksty, które dostały się w moje ręce... czekając na odpowiedni moment. I wtedy – Spuścił głowę, zanim kontynuował bezbarwnym głosem. – Dowiedziałem się o śmierci matki.

Kompletna cisza zapanowała w pokoju na długą chwilę. W końcu przerwał ją niepewny głos. – Proszę pana?

Kontynuował, jakby w ogóle nie przerywał. – Miałem pewne podejrzenia... Tłumaczyli, że to był wypadek, ale nie wierzyłem ani przez moment... Byłem na pogrzebie. Była zima, sypało... i kiedy tam stałem, postanowiłem, że zacznę używać tego, czego się nauczyłem. Po tym, jak obficie poczęstowałem ojca alkoholem, gdy był odprężony ja... zaglądnąłem do jego umysłu. Tym, którzy posiadają dar, różdżka nie jest potrzebna do Legimillencji. Zobaczyłem przebłyski potwornych rzeczy. W potoku wspomnień z jego skrzywionej świadomości, widziałem, jak mordował moją matkę. Własnymi rękoma. Następnego lata, bardziej ostrożny po mojej... nauczce... spełniłem swoją przysięgę. Chciałem uczyć się wszystkiego, czego tylko mogłem, by pomścić śmierć matki. Chciałem przystąpić do tej grupy, wykorzystać ich, posiąść całą ich wiedzę o Czarnej Magii... by wrócić do rodzinnego domu i dostać swoją zemstę. Morderca mojej matki zapłaci. Mój ojciec zapłaci.

Spojrzał na nią, odnotowując z satysfakcją niezdecydowanie w brązowych oczach, jednak wciąż widział też w nich twarde postanowienie.

\- Wróciłem do Hogwartu, nie mówiąc nic nikomu o moich planach. Dumbledore próbował mnie ostrzec... podejrzewał wszystko od początku. Jest niebezpiecznie spostrzegawczy. Zignorowałem ostrzeżenia, przybierając uprzejmy wyraz twarzy i mówiąc odpowiednie słowa. Byłem pewien, że nie dam się opętać ciemności, jak wielu innych, którzy przede mną praktykowali Czarną Magię, że mogę wykorzystać tych fanatyków, by zdobyć ich wiedzę, a potem wykaraskać się jakoś z tego. Byłem inteligentny - bardziej niż inni, którzy wkroczyli na te ścieżki dziesięciolecia przed mną. Nie robiłem tego dla własnych korzyści. Robiłem to z miłości – bardzo kochałem matkę i jej śmierć musiała być pomszczona. – Posłał jej krzywy uśmiech. – Byłem _dobrym człowiekiem_ , a dobrzy ludzie nie są mamieni Czarną Magią, nieprawdaż, panno Granger?

Była zbyt wstrząśnięta, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie? Jest pani tak głupia, jak ja byłem – powiedział. – Pani rodzice nie żyją. Pani... kochanek... nie żyje. Jest pani zbyt młoda, by tyle przeżyć... tak, jak ja byłem.

Odwróciła się, ukrywając twarz. Stłumionym głosem powiedziała – Przyjaciel. Nie kochanek. – Zaskoczony, uniósł brew. Kiedy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia, wytłumaczyła. – Jeden raz nie czyni go kochankiem, profesorze. Był moim przyjacielem, próbował... – Przełknęła łzy. – Próbował mnie chronić. To... to stało się noc przed tym, jak wysłaliśmy kontrakt małżeński, a...

\- Następnej nocy już nie żył – Dokończył spokojnie. Uniosła wzrok, prawdopodobnie zaskoczona, że potrafi rozmawiać z kimkolwiek spokojnie, tym bardziej z nią. Skinął powoli. - Przykro mi, dziecko... Nie... To co przeżyłaś czyni cię młodą kobietą, ale –Pochylił się nad biurkiem, wpatrując w nią pilnie– ścieżka, którą pani wybrała... nie da tego, czego pani pragnie.

\- Jak... jak to jest, profesorze? – Śmiało spojrzała mu w oczy. Ostrożnie usiadł z powrotem na krześle. - Jakie to uczucie, dokonać swojej zemsty? – W jej oczach płonęło zdecydowanie.

\- Przez jedną, wspaniałą chwilę czułem się, jakbym zdobył cały świat – rzekł chrapliwie. Jej oczy błyszczały, wstała. – A potem... pustka. Czarna Magia... zaklęcia, klątwy... zabierają więcej, niż można przypuszczać. I nie dają nic w zamian.

\- Nic? Ale miał pan swoją zemstę. Czuł się pan jak... jakby zdobył cały świat – zmieszała się. – Ja... ja chcę to poczuć. Potrzebuję... tego uczucia... by wypełnić tą pustkę – Jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami. Odwróciła się, by wyjść z gabinetu.

Wstał szybko i poszedł za nią. Położył uspokajająco dłoń na jej ramieniu. – To nie dało mi tego, czego pragnąłem, panno Granger.

Odwróciła się, a z jej brązowych oczu obficie wypływały łzy. Spojrzał w nie intensywnie. Stali, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem przez długą chwilę, zanim się odezwał. – Myślałem, że chcę zemsty. Ale to nie było to, czego naprawdę szukałem. Po tym, jak się poświęciłem, jak wpadłem w ciemność... Zrozumiałem, gdy stałem nad jego martwym ciałem, a Niewybaczalne, które rzuciłem, przypieczętowało związek z Voldemortem i Mroczny Znak zapłonął na moim ramieniu... Wtedy zrozumiałem.

\- Nie można wskrzesić umarłych.

Różdżka wypadła z jej zdrętwiałych palców. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, gdy się zachwiała. Złapał ją i usiadł na podłodze przy biurku. Jej ciałem wstrząsał szloch, a łzy znikały w czarnej szacie. Otoczył ją ramieniem i szeptał ciche słowa. Uspokajał ją tak, jak ktoś, kto sam był postawiony przed takim wyborem.

Duma mieszała się z ulgą, gdy pchany niecodzienną czułością głaskał jej włosy. Zawróciła, odrzucając pozornie łatwą ścieżkę. Zebrała odwagę i postawiła pierwszy krok na dużo trudniejszej.

\- Co się teraz ze mną stanie, profesorze? – zapytała przez łzy; słowa wibrowały w okolicach jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Będzie dobrze, panno Granger. Hermiono. Będzie dobrze – wyszeptał uspokajającym, jedwabnym głosem. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim uspokoiła się całkowicie, mając wsparcie w jego sile. Westchnąwszy, oparł głowę o zimne drewno biurka. Minęły kolejne minuty, gdy zasnęła.

Ostrożnie wstał z młodą, wyczerpaną kobietą w ramionach i starał się jej nie zbudzić. Przeszedł przez biuro do ukrytych drzwi, wyszeptał hasło i ściana się rozpłynęła. Wszedł do swoich komnat, ostrożnie kładąc kobietę na łóżku. Po chwili przykrył ją kocem i patrzył w ciszy, jak we śnie się w niego wtula.

Przymknął oczy, odwrócił się i podszedł do kominka w salonie. Rzucił w płomienie szczyptę proszku Fiuu. - Biuro dyrektora – rozkazał, wkładając głowę w zielone płomienie.

Albus już na niego czekał. – Severus? – zapytał normalnym tonem, kontrastującym ze zdenerwowaniem widocznym w jego postawie.

\- Śpi – odparł.

\- Nie spuszczaj z niej wzroku – rzekł poważnie dyrektor. Severus skinął. – Czy... podjąłeś decyzję?

\- Tak – odpowiedział prosto – Zrobię to.


	2. Chapter 2

„ _Zwalczymy tę małżeńską ustawę, kochanie, nie martw się... nie mogą tego zrobić... jeżeli będzie trzeba, zaangażujemy w to przyjaciela twojego taty – pamiętasz go... ten, który współpracuje z brytyjskim rządem..."_

 _„Kochanie, trzymaj się... wciągamy w to innych rodziców... nie wliczą ci chociaż tych dodatkowych godzin ze zmieniacza czasu... to już małe zwycięstwo..."_

 _„Tak, kochanie, dostajemy jakieś pogróżki, ale nie martw się... próbują nas zastraszyć..."_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„ I powiedziałam tym idiotom z Ministerstwa, że przeprowadzimy się z tobą do Francji, albo... gdzie była ta druga czarodziejska szkoła? Nie ważne, wszędzie potrzeba dentystów... Tak, wiem, kochanie, że chcesz skończyć szkołę... my też chcemy... wspieramy cię... ciężko pracujesz i dobrze ci idzie... jesteśmy tacy dumni..."_

 _„Panno Granger, żałuję, że to ja muszę przekazać pani tę okropną wiadomość... tak, obawiam się, że chodzi o pani rodziców... Mroczny Znak... wierzymy, że było to wynikiem... Tak mi przykro, panno Granger... tak bardzo mi przykro, że to się stało..."_

 _„Właśnie się dowiedziałem, Hermiono, tak mi przykro..."_

 _„Bardzo przykro..."_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„Odkąd jest pani dorosła, nic więcej nie mogę zrobić... Ministerstwo jest pani oficjalnym opiekunem w świecie mugoli do czasu, aż uzyska tam pani pełnoletność... standardowa procedura... Lucjusz Malfoy osobiście się tym interesuje, jestem pewien, że się pani domyśla..."_

 _„Ma pani trzydzieści dni od dnia złożenia małżeńskiego kontraktu... jeżeli otrzyma pani w tym czasie inne, może pani wybierać..."_

 _„Zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc, Miona, nie martw się... nie pozwolimy Malfoy'owi, by tknął cię swoimi futrzanymi łapami... Nie, nie rozmawiałem z rodzicami. Nie muszę, wiem, że się zgodzą..."_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„Jesteś pewna? Nie musisz... Oczywiście, że chcę! Długo na to czekałem... Jesteś pewna... Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić... Nie chcę, byś myślała, że oczekuję od ciebie..._ _Oh, Merlinie, Miona..._ _To jest... Bogowie... Hermiona... Kocham cię..."_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„Nie, nie widziałem go... mówił, że idzie po coś do Hogsmeade... Kiedy miał wrócić? Jest późno... oczywiście, że pójdę z tobą, Miona... to także mój przyjaciel..."_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„O Boże... Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie, nie patrz!"_

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _„On... to moja wina, Harry...oh, nie... oni... dlaczego, dlaczego... Zapłacą. Był moim przyjacielem... najlepszym przyjacielem... Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą."_

 _„Każdy krok wydaje się mały..."_

 _„Pani rodzice nie żyją. Pani... kochanek... nie żyje."_

 _Nie kochanek, przyjaciel._

 _Moja wina._

 _Nie mogę wskrzesić umarłych_.

 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kiedy Severus wrócił do sypialni po rozmowie z Albusem, stanął w progu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i obserwował postać śpiącej młodej kobiety. Jeden niesforny lok opadł na jej twarz. Przez długą chwilę patrzył zachwycony jak porusza się z każdym jej oddechem. Tak młoda, tak obiecująca, tak bliska złej ścieżki... nawet teraz.

Tyle kłopotu dla niego.

Będzie musiał przyjrzeć się jej lepiej. Wojna się zbliżała, a oni nie mogli pozwolić sobie na to, by jakikolwiek atut wyślizgnął się z ich palców.

A Hermiona Granger, Prefekt Naczelna i doskonała czarownica, była niewątpliwie ich atutem. Obie strony usiłowały zrobić użytek z jej wspaniałego umysłu, lojalności...

... jej przyjaźni z Harrym Potterem.

Młoda kobieta jęknęła nagle we śnie i dopiero teraz spostrzegł jej napięcie. Rzucała głową w różne strony, włosy przyklejały się do spoconej skóry, a pot perlił się na jej brwiach. Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł bliżej. Ostrożnie położył jedną dłoń na jej ramieniu, a drugą odsunął włosy z twarzy. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ucichła pod wpływem jego dotyku. Lekko marszcząc brwi, wycofał się, nadal wpatrując w nią uważnie.

Nadal spała.

Rozluźnił się nieco. Wątpił, by była zadowolona z jego dotyku, gdyby nie te okoliczności. Jego wewnętrzny głos odezwał się w tym momencie, by przypomnieć mu, jak siedziała przy nim płacząc i trzymając się go kurczowo. Nie wydawało się, by miała coś przeciwko jego dotykowi.

Ale – to była niezwykła okoliczność.

Chociaż – to ją _uspokoiło_... i przyznał cicho, że sytuacja, w której młoda kobieta śpi w łóżku jej nauczyciela, nie może być postrzegana jak nic innego, tylko niezwykła okoliczność.

Może nawet bardziej niezwykła, niż scena w jego gabinecie.

Znowu zaczęła jęczeć, poruszając nogami, jakby biegła. Ponownie zbliżył się do niej, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jej ramieniu. Uspokoiła się. Stał w tej dziwnej pozycji przez chwilę, niezdecydowany, zanim westchnął. Słowa dyrektora dzwoniły w jego głowie: _Nie spuszczaj z niej wzroku._

Zgadzał się z dyrektorem, że nocą może próbować uciec znowu. Nie miałaby problemu ze złamaniem blokad i czarów, które mógłby zastosować... a tym bardziej nie chciałby, by padła ich ofiarą. Najprościej było ją obserwować, zwłaszcza odkąd wydawało się, że z pewnością przeżywa niektóre... nieprzyjemne... zdarzenia we śnie. Ale jak nie spuszczać z niej oczu? Był pewien, że dyrektor nie byłby zadowolony wiedząc, że nauczyciel dzieli łóżko z uczennicą...

... nawet z uczennicą, z którą, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będzie zaręczony następnego dnia.

Kiedy myślał, śpiąca kobieta westchnęła i odwróciła się, chwytając mocniej jego dłoń i przyciągając ją do policzka, jak dziecko ulubiony kocyk. Nie mógł się wyswobodzić bez zbudzenia dziewczyny, a nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę o rzeczach, które lepiej omówić rano. O rzeczach, na temat których będzie chciała podyskutować, jeżeli się obudzi.

W rzeczywistości wolał ją taką. Cichą. Spokojną.

Cudownie milczącą.

Zirytowany, zrzucił buty i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Na szczęście, nie trzymała jego ręki od różdżki. Kierując ją na siebie, wymruczał kilka zaklęć i zmienił szaty na parę wygodniejszych, luźnych spodni. Odsunął się tak daleko od łóżka, jak tylko mógł, bez przeszkadzania śpiącej kobiecie i wskazał różdżką na krzesło, koncentrując się na transmutowaniu go w składane łóżko odpowiedniej długości dla niego. Modląc się żarliwie, by ręka mu nie zdrętwiałą, wśliznął się na tapczan i utkwił wzrok w śpiącej na łóżku obok dziewczynie.

Obudziły ją stłumione głosy. Zamrugała kilka razy, zdezorientowana czarno-zielonymi zasłonami wokół łóżka... tak kontrastującymi z jej bordowo-złotymi. Materac był bardziej miękki, luksusowy, a łóżko samo w sobie, było większe niż w sypialni Prefekt Naczelnej.

Wracając myślami do zdarzeń z poprzedniej nocy, przypomniała sobie, co zaszło. _Bogowie... Zasnęłam w objęciach profesora Snape'a, a on musiał mnie tu przynieść... to jego łóżko? Spałam w łóżku profesora?_ Ta myśl może kiedyś bardziej by ją zaskoczyła, ale teraz pozwoliła sobie tylko na mętne zaskoczenie.

Pamiętała, że śniło się jej to co zwykle – urywki rozmów, krótkie przebłyski wspomnień, nigdy nie słabnące, nigdy nie pozwalające jej odpocząć. Wtedy poczuła ciepło, ciepło, które sprawiło, że obrazy i głosy cofnęły się na krótki czas. Ulga była ogromna, jednakże... gdy ciepło zniknęło i obrazy powróciły, wydawało się, że jest jeszcze gorzej.

Wtedy ciepło powróciło i chyba coś ścisnęła... coś co sprawiło, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Ciepłe... odprężające. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Rona po prostu spała.

Zapomniała, jak to było, kiedy się normalnie spało.

Siadając, zaskoczył ją widok składanego łóżka obok. Wygnieciona pościel wskazywała, że ktoś niedawno na nim spał. Zadrżała. _Z pewnością profesor Snape nie mógłby... ale kto inny mógłby to być?_ Zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej. Potrząsnęła głową, przeturlała się na drugą stronę szerokiego łóżka i powoli wstała. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na sobie szaty z poprzedniego wieczoru. Nawet jej czarny płaszcz był wciąż zawiązany pod szyją – teraz całkowicie pomięty. Z grymasem na twarzy, odwiązała go i położyła na łóżku. Zlał się z pościelą – różnicą była tylko tekstura.

Dotknęła włosów, skrzywiła się znowu i rozejrzała po pokoju. W sypialni było dwoje drzwi. Jedne z nich były lekko uchylone i mogła przez nie usłyszeć raz głośniejsze, raz cichsze głosy. Przyjmując, że te drzwi prowadzą do gabinetu, podeszła do drugich i zaglądnęła. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, że bez wątpienia znalazła się w łazience.

Starała się szybko odświeżyć – na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej brak długiej kąpieli i szamponu – czarami wygładzając pomięte ubranie i transmutując kawałki pergaminu z kieszeni w grzebień i szczoteczkę do zębów. Łzy uderzyły jej do oczu, gdy podniosła szczoteczkę i przypomniała sobie, jak Ron śmiał się z jej „obsesji higieny zębów", jak to określił.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Ręka jej zadrżała.

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

Szczoteczka wypadła jej z dłoni upadając na puchowy dywanik leżący pod umywalką. Patrzyła na nią chwilę, zanim zmusiła się do podniesienia jej.

Stanowczo spychając wspomnienia na bok, machinalnie dokończyła toaletę i wyszła z łazienki. Przechodząc przez ciemny pokój, zawahała się chwilę przy tych drugich drzwiach. Zidentyfikowała przyciszone głosy, należące do profesora Dumbledore'a i profesora Snape'a. Gdy miała już otworzyć drzwi i ujawnić swoją obecność, usłyszała coś, co sprawiło, że znieruchomiała.

\- Powiedziałeś jej już o planie? – mówił Dumbledore. Cofnęła się od drzwi i schyliła lekko, by widzieć osoby znajdujące się w pokoju. Mogła zobaczyć jedynie tył głowy Dumbledore, ale za to profesor Snape był całkowicie widoczny, stojąc naprzeciw swojego rozmówcy i poruszając się niespokojnie.

Pierwszy raz widziała go bez jego obszernych, nauczycielskich szat i z jakiegoś powodu ją to zaniepokoiło. Był bosy i miał na sobie luźne, czarne spodnie i podobną białą koszulę. Miał też odwinięte rękawy i nie przejmował się, że mankiety były nie zapięte. _Dumbledore musiał przyjść wcześniej, niż się spodziewał_ , zgadywała. Z małym wysiłkiem skupiła się na rozmowie.

\- Nie, Albusie. Ja... były inne rzeczy do omówienia, a zanim do tego doszedłem, ona-

\- Rozumiem – rzekł Dumbledore. – Jak sądzisz, co zrobi? Myślisz, że twoja wczorajsza rozmowa z nią odniosła skutek? – mówił z napięciem, co ją zaskoczyło. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszała, żeby dyrektor się... martwił.

\- Nie chcę zgadywać, dyrektorze – powiedział Snape, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. Były wciąż rozczochrane od snu, co nadawało mu bardziej przystępny wygląd. – Mam taką nadzieję... będzie to dla niej trudne, ale jest dzielna. Bardziej, niż ja byłem.

\- Twoja sytuacja jest całkowicie inna, Severusie. Byłeś mobilizowany do nauki.

Przerwał dyrektorowi machnięciem ręki. – Już o tym mówiliśmy przedtem, Albusie.

\- Nie winie cię, dziecko, za to co się stało. W twojej sytuacji-

\- Tak, tak – rzekł niecierpliwie Snape. Hermiona nie mogła zobaczyć twarzy dyrektora, ale wydawał się być strapiony, potrząsając srebrną głową i załamując ramiona. Snape patrzył na niego spokojnie, zanim się odezwał – Wymyśliłeś, jak się do tego zabierzemy, Albusie?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że po twojej wczorajszej rozmowie, będziesz mieć jakiś pomysł. A przynajmniej lepszy, niż ja mam. – Dumbledore zamilkł, a Hermiona zadrżała. _O czym oni rozmawiają?_ – Myślałem, że uda mi się ocenić jej reakcje, ale się myliłem, piekielnie myliłem... Nigdy bym nie zgadł... – Hermona jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyła brwi. _A czego się spodziewał? Moi rodzice nie żyją, mój jednodniowy narzeczony... najlepszy przyjaciel... oh, Ron... mam siedzieć i pozwolić Malfoy'owi, by uszło mu to na sucho?_

\- Właśnie. I dlatego masz kogoś takiego jak ja – rzekł zimno Snape – Żeby mógł ci przypomnieć, jak na druzgocące wydarzenia reagują ludzie nie noszący aureoli. – Hermiona podziękowała mu w myślach.

\- Severusie...

Snape potrząsnął głową i przerwał mu – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nic nie zrobi? Jest zdeterminowana, odważna, przerażająco inteligentna, nigdy nie cofa się przed wyzwaniem, przypomina mi... – przerwał nagle.

\- Ciebie – dokończył Dumbledore cicho – Bardzo ciebie przypomina w tym wieku, szczególnie przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. – Severus milczał, a jego słowa zabrzmiały w jej umyśle: _Jesteś tak głupia, jak ja byłem._ – Nie powiem, żeby propozycja zaręczynowa Weasley'a nie była niespodzianką.

\- To był głupi plan.

\- Nie wiedzieli... dlaczego mieli myśleć, że do tego to doprowadzi... – powiedział Dumbledore niskim głosem. Snape uniósł rękę, a luźna koszula podwinęła się, gdy się poruszył.

\- Tak, wiem, Albusie... Ja tylko...

\- Rozumiem, Severusie. Powinniśmy pospieszyć się wtedy z planem... ale wszystko zdarzyło się tak szybko. Jej rodzice... Jestem starym głupcem – Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. – Nie myślałem, że Lucjusz zadziała na własną rękę... Byłem pewien, że mamy czas, mamy przecież oczy i uszy w obozie Voldemorta... Byłem pewien, że mamy czas na działanie, dopóki nie wspomnisz o prawdziwym zagrożeniu.

 _Więc to był Luciusz Malfoy... działał na własną rękę? To dlatego profesor Snape nie wiedział o tym wcześniej._

\- Ryzykował, ale na szczęście dla niego Czarny Pan był zadowolony z rezultatu. – Snape zbliżył się do kominka i odwrócił. Światło płomieni prześwitywało przez jego cienką, białą koszulę ukazując zarys klaski piersiowej.

Hermiona była zdziwiona szczupłą, muskularną sylwetką, która się jej ukazała. Nigdy nie myślała o żadnym z jej nauczycieli w taki sposób... nie myślała o żadnym profesorze jako o... mężczyźnie... wcześniej. Szczególnie nie o _tym_ profesorze. Z lekkim opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape nadal mówi - ... nadzieję, że to samo stanie się z naszym planem, albo stracę życie.

\- Nie wierzę, żebyśmy mieli się o co martwić, Severusie. Wciąż i wciąż o tym rozmawiamy, odkąd zamordowali młodego chłopaka Weasley'ów. Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort będzie pod wrażeniem twojej pomysłowości.

\- A Lucjusz spadnie o stopień lub dwa, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. – dokończył Snape, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora. – Im wyższą pozycję wymanewruję w Kręgu, tym cenniejsze informacje mogę zdobyć dla Zakonu – zaśmiał się – Albo nam się uda, albo będę martwy. Tak, czy tak - wygrywam.

\- Severusie...

\- Nie ważne, dyrektorze. Może będzie wolała się zabić, gdy usłyszy plan.

\- Jestem pewien, że to nieprawda – Głos dyrektora był rozdrażniony, a ją zaskoczył nikły uśmiech na twarzy Snape'a. Wyraźnie próbował podjudzić drugiego mężczyznę. – Na brodę Merlina, człowieku, mógłbyś wyprowadzić z równowagi... gdybyś mógł być przez chwilę poważny. To jedyna opcja, jaką mamy, Severusie. Wiem, że to nie jest idealne rozwiązanie...

Profesor Snape nachylił się. – Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości, Albusie.

Dyrektor westchnął. – Jak uważasz, Severusie? Myślisz, że zgodzi się z planem?

\- Jestem pewien, że nie jestem ekspertem... – zatrzymał się – Dlaczego nie zapyta jej pan sam, dyrektorze?

Jej żołądek podjechał do góry, gdy usłyszała ostatnie słowa profesora, wymawiane znajomym, jedwabnym tonem, którego używał dając szlabany lub odbierając punkty Gryffindorowi. Cofnęła się, gdy zobaczyła czarne oczy wpatrzone w miejsce, gdzie stała w ciemności. Ale z pewnością nie mógł widzieć... jej serce zamarło, usłyszawszy następne słowa. – Stoi za drzwiami i słyszy każde słowo, które tu padło.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona stała jak wryta, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, przyszpilona przez czarne oczy profesora. Serce waliło jej jak młot, gdy ciemne oczy czarodzieja zwęziły się z irytacji. – Proszę wejść, panno Granger. Z pewnością ktoś, kto był tak zuchwały, by opuścić szkołę w środku nocy, żeby poszukać Śmierciożerców...

Profesor Dumbledore przerwał mu ze złością. – Severusie, wystarczy! – Łagodniejszym głosem dodał. – Wejdź, dziecko. To o czym mówiliśmy, dotyczy w końcu ciebie.

Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, otworzyła szeroko drzwi i weszła. Zatrzymując się na chwilę, zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się, pewnie patrząc w stronę dwóch mężczyzn. Poczuła niespodziewany przypływ dumy, gdy profesor Snape skinął niemal niedostrzegalnie z aprobatą w oczach. _Dlaczego tak mnie obchodzi, co on myśli?_ zapytała samą siebie, znając odpowiedź. _Ponieważ on wie... wie, co chciałam zrobić. Wie lepiej, niż ja sama. I dlatego bo... bo rozumie._

Jej twarz nie zdradzała jej przemyśleń. Opanowana, przeszła przez pokój i usiadła na krześle, które wskazał profesor Snape. – Co... co się dzieje, dyrektorze? Profesorze? O jakim planie mówiliście? – zaczęła Hermiona bez zbędnego wstępu, zarabiając od Snape'a kolejne skinienie z aprobatą.

– Jak się dziś pani czuje, panno Granger? – zmienił temat Dumbledore.

Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy odpowiadała zimnym tonem, którego kiedyś nie warzyłaby się użyć w stosunku do dyrektora. – Dyrektorze. Proszę przystąpić do sedna. Przecież wie pan, że słyszałam część waszej rozmowy. Więc, jaki plan?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi i rzucił Snape'owi krótkie spojrzenie. Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w małym uśmiechu. - Widzi pan, dyrektorze?

\- Hmm. Tak – odparł. – Zdecydowanie przypomina ciebie, Severusie. - I Hermiona i Snape zmarszczyli brwi na to stwierdzenie, a Dumbledore zachichotał cicho. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Granger. Ma pani rację, jak zwykle. Obejdziemy się bez zbędnych grzeczności i... przejdziemy do sedna.

\- Jak dużo pani słyszała, panno Granger? – zapytał Severus, uporczywie szukając jej wzroku. Czuła jak jej opanowanie rozpada się powoli pod tak intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Um... niewiele. Prawie nic nie zrozumiałam – zaczęła i przerwała, biorąc głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Jej umysł pracował lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, odkąd zobaczyła Rona... odkąd przestała dobrze sypiać.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Kontynuowała po krótkiej pauzie. – Chyba będzie najlepiej, jeżeli zacznie pan od początku. To co podsłuchałam było zbyt pomieszane, żebym mogła zrozumieć.

Profesor Snape utrzymał jej spojrzenie na kilka chwil, zanim skinął szorstko. – Bardzo dobrze. Dyrektorze?

Profesor Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu i utkwił wzrok w Hermionie. – A więc, panno Granger. Jest pani zorientowana w małżeńskim prawie, które uchwaliło Ministerstwo? - Skinęła głową, zaciskając usta, by ukryć zniecierpliwienie. Jakby nie mogła? – Powiedziałaś, by zacząć od początku, moje dziecko.

\- Może zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy był zagorzałym zwolennikiem tego prawa, od kiedy zaproponowano je po raz pierwszy? Nie jest on kimś, kto normalnie ucieszyłby się z ustawy, która nakazuje czarodziejom i czarownicom z mugolskich rodzin brać ślub z osobami, których oboje rodziców są czarodziejami. – skinęła w ciszy. Rzeczywiście się zastanawiała. Od początku ich nauki w Hogwarcie, Draco nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do poglądu jego rodziny odnośnie osób urodzonych w rodzinach mugoli... odnośnie _szlam._

Dyrektor nadal mówił. – Funkcja tego prawa jest podwójna. Pierwsza, i to jest oficjalny argument, ma wnieść nową krew do czarodziejskiej społeczności. Wskaźnik urodzeń wśród czystokrwistych rodzin gwałtownie spadł, a przykłady wadliwych i charłaczych dzieci wzrosły. – Ponownie zacisnęła niecierpliwie usta, czekając aż dokończy. Każdy, kto miał uszy do słuchania, albo oczy do czytania wiedział to, co jej teraz mówił.

\- Drugim argumentem, nie podanym do publicznej wiadomości, jest ochrona. Teraz, gdy warzą się losy wojny, Ministerstwo wierzy, że bezbronne mugolaki zostaną obronione przez złączone z nimi czarodziejskie rodziny – parsknęła, a Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z tych, którzy wymyślili ten argument. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci głupcy z Ministerstwa dali się na to nabrać – rzekł Snape cierpko.

Dumbledore kontynuował, jakby mu nie przerywano. – Ochronny argument Lucjusza nabrał mocy po śmierci pani rodziców, panno Granger.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

 _Tak przykro..._

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

\- Panno Granger – łagodny głos przerwał jej rozmyślania. Podniosła przestraszona głowę i zobaczyła, jak Snape badawczo się jej przygląda.

\- Proszę mówić – powiedziała do Dumbledore'a przez suche gardło.

Skinął i ciągnął. – Może nie zdawała sobie pani z tego sprawy, panno Granger, ale pani rodzice stanowili prawdziwą przeszkodę na drodze do ustanowienia tego prawa. Odnieśli sukces w przesunięciu go, zorganizowali grupę podobnie myślących rodziców, która zagroziła, że ujawni istnienie czarodziejskiej społeczności, jeżeli zostanie ono zatwierdzone... Minister, co mnie zaskoczyło, wahał się. Wierzę, że gdyby żyli... to prawo nie zostałoby wprowadzone. – Hermiona zgarbiła się. – Tak dziecko. Wiem... Jest mi naprawdę przykro. Nasłuchiwaliśmy jakichkolwiek wzmianek z relacji z Voldemortem... nie spodziewaliśmy się, że Lucjusz Malfoy będzie działał na własną rękę.

 _Powinieneś wszystko wiedzieć,_ jej umysł krzyczał. _Jesteś wielkim Albusem Dumbledorem, najpotężniejszym, wszystko wiedzącym..._ Daremnie próbowała stłumić bitwę myśli.

\- Więc to był jego pomysł... on chciał śmierci moich rodziców. Ale... to nadal nie ma sensu. Ta rodzina nienawidzi mugolaków, dlaczego więc tak zależało mu na tym, by przyjęto to prawo... – zamilkła nagle, zanim zadała nurtujące ją pytanie: _Dlaczego chce mnie mieć? Dlaczego chce mnie dla Draco?_

Tym razem przemówił Snape. – Niech pani pomyśli, panno Granger. Za jednym zamachem, Lucjusz Malfoy osiągnie dwie rzeczy: pozbawiłby najmocniejszych argumentów przeciwników prawa i wzmocniłby argument ochronny.

Dumbledore zobaczył jej zdezorientowany wzrok i objaśnił. – Po śmierci pani rodziców, opór załamał się. Aspekt ochronny prawa szybko stał się istotny dla pozostałych mugolskich rodziców w grupie. Większość zdecydowała się przyjąć prawo z otwartymi ramionami. Więc... tak naprawdę powinniśmy powiedzieć, że osiągnął trzy rzeczy. – Dumbledore zamilkł, wymieniając spojrzenie ze Snape'em, który skinął powoli. Spojrzenie Hermiony wędrowało ciekawie między jednym, a drugim czarodziejem.

W końcu odezwał się Snape. – Wygrał także względy Czarnego Pana – Kiedy zobaczył jej zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy, jego długie, szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na ramieniu fotela i odetchnął zirytowany. Była pewna, że gdyby nie było Dumbledore'a, nakrzyczałby na nią. – Panno Granger, to prawo otwarcie odnosi się do Czarnego Pana. Nakazuje jego Śmierciożercom wysyłać zaręczynowe propozycje bezpośrednio do... ważnych... mugolaków. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego. – Czarne oczy przygwoździły ją, zmuszając do utrzymywania wzroku, gdy wypowiedział następne słowa, pozbawiając ją tchu. – A najważniejsza mugolka ze wszystkich siedzi właśnie w moim gabinecie.

Ciężka cisza, która wypełniła pokój, była przerywana tylko trzaskiem płomieni. Hermiona siedziała nieruchomo, trawiąc to, co jej powiedzieli. _Najważniejsza mugolka ze wszystkich..._ – Przez Harry'ego. – To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

\- Nie tylko – rzekł Snape cichym głosem, odwracając się w stronę płomieni tańczących w kominku. Dumbledore nie przerywał ciszy, patrząc na nią z napięciem malującym się na starej twarzy.

Opanowała się, zaciskając drżące dłonie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapytała. – Co pan ma na myśli, mówiąc nie tylko? Jaki inny powód-

\- Pani... powiązania z Potterem są głównym powodem, tak. Ale także... Panno Granger, jest pani silna i inteligentna. Ma pani też obsesję na punkcie uczenia się, magia przychodzi do pani naturalnie. Pani, urodzona wśród mugoli, nie mająca wcześniej pojęcia o naszym świecie, jest najbardziej chłonnym umysłem w czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Możliwe, że nawet na całym świecie. – Snape spojrzał na nią zdeterminowany – Zagraża pani ich dogmatowi, panno Granger. – dodał miękko.

\- Ale pan zawsze nazywał mnie... pan nigdy... nigdy nie powiedział – zawołała zakłopotana.

Snape skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. – Proszę, niech pani nie zaprzecza temu, co powiedziałem o pani inteligencji, panno Granger. Czy mam pani przypomnieć, jaką rolę gram poza tym pokojem? – zamknęła zakłopotana usta. To chyba oczywiste, że nie mógł jej chwalić przed Ślizgonami, albo przed kimkolwiek innym. Pomimo tego, w co Harry wierzył, Mroczny Znak nie jest wypalony na każdym ślizgońskim przedramieniu.

Nagle coś przyszło jej na myśl. – Więc... tak naprawdę nie lubi pan Draco? To wszystko część gry? I całe to znęcanie się nad Harrym i Nevillem-

Snape uśmiechnął się zimno. – Ma pani rację co do młodego Malfoy'a, panno Granger. Gardzę tym chłopakiem. Jednakże myli się pani co do innych spraw. Longbottom i Potter – nienawidzę uczyć idiotów i zadufanych w sobie durni – zignorował represyjny wzrok Dumbledore'a. – Longbottom jest zmorą mojego życia, a Potter-

\- Wystarczy, Severusie – Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał poważnie na Hermionę. – Panno Granger, czy myślała pani nad tym, co zrobi teraz?

 _Teraz, gdy Ron nie żyje, gdy mój głupi plan go zabił._

Zagapiła się w ogień, zanim odparła przygnębiona. – Mój wybór jest ograniczony, nieprawdaż? – Zwracając głowę ku Dumbledore'owi rzekła. - Ja... ja mogę opuścić świat czarodziei...

\- I w ciągu godziny być martwą, albo w łapach Malfoy'a – Głos Snape'a był szorstki.

\- Mogłabym opuścić kraj, jechać do... do Bułgarii... – Hermiona pochwyciła spojrzenie Snape'a i, przełykając ciężko ślinę, dodała. – Ale... to już nie wchodzi w grę. – Snape skinął, rozluźniając swój morderczy uścisk wokół ramienia fotela. – A teraz... jest zawsze propozycja Malfoy'a. – Snape wyprostował się, patrząc na nią i ponownie zaciskając palce na fotelu.

Dumbledore utkwił w niej przez chwilę wzrok, zanim odparł. – Tak, to jest jedna z opcji. Ale także ona... Obawiam się, że niesie za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje dla pani, panno Granger. Prawdopodobnie bardziej nieprzyjemne, niż sobie pani wyobraża – rzekł spokojnie dyrektor, poprawiając szaty. W przeciwieństwie do niego, w Snape'ie rosło wzburzenie – skrzywił się, a palcami bębnił o oparcie.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? Mogę się przydać, śledzić-

\- To nie jest wybór, panno Granger – powiedział poważnie dyrektor.

\- Dlaczego nie? Dlaczego nie mogłabym wykorzystać sytuacji i spróbować zrobić coś dla Zakonu, dlaczego-

Na te słowa Snape wstał szybkim, płynnym ruchem i zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko jej twarzy. – Tak bardzo chcesz stać się gumową lalką Lucjusza i Dracona? – krzyknął, a ona wstrzymała oddech. – Niewolnicą ich...

\- Severus! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore, a jego brwi ostrzegająco zlały się w jedną linię. Wyskoczył zadziwiająco zwinnie ze swojego krzesła i stanął twarzą w twarz z młodszym czarodziejem. Gniew srebrnowłosego pulsował w pokoju, sprawiając, że Hermiona zesztywniała. Zobaczyła szok i niemały respekt u stojącego prosto i twardo Snape'a, gdy stał naprzeciw najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie. Pomyślała, że brak jego zwykłych, zastraszających nauczycielskich szat powinien zmniejszyć efekt jego prezencji, ale nie zrobił tego wcale. Jego ciało było naprężone i spięte, ukazując furię w każdym calu... ale stał pewnie i z gracją...

\- Nie, Albusie! Nie ma sensu w tym, co robisz... w osładzaniu sytuacji. Niezamierzenie robisz jej krzywdę! Może i jej nie zabije szybko, ale jest wiele gorszych rzeczy do których ta rodzina jest zdolna. Ma prawo wiedzieć, co ją czeka. Nie jest już dzieckiem, żebyś musiał swoim wtrącaniem się umilać jej życie. Decyzja, którą podejmie może zmienić przebieg wojny, a z pewnością zaważy na jej przyszłym życiu. Lub śmierci. – Jego głos, tak głośny na początku, stopniowo przycichał, a ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział szeptem.

Hermiona gapiła się na nich dzikim wzrokiem. Chociaż wybuch Snape'a zaskoczył ją, po cichu była za niego wdzięczna. W końcu potraktował ją jak dorosłą, mówiąc fakty. Słodzenie... dyrektora było kompletnie niepotrzebne.

Zbierając odwagę, powiedziała opanowanym głosem. – Dziękuję, profesorze Snape. Wolałabym wiedzieć, tak dla pewności, jaki naprawdę mam wybór. Dyrektorze, doceniam to, co stara się pan dla mnie robić, ale, jak zaznaczył profesor Snape – nie jestem już dzieckiem. To... to zostało mi odebrane, gdy trzy ukochane osoby przeze mnie zginęły. Dla mojej ochrony – O mało nie zadławiła się, wymawiając ostatnie słowa. Zamilkła na minutę, próbując odzyskać spokój. Minęły kolejne dwie ciche minuty, zanim sformowała swoje następne pytanie. – Co sprawia... dlaczego... czemu myśli pan, że nie zabiliby mnie od razu? Czy to nie zraniłoby najbardziej Harry'ego?

\- Och, źle mnie pani zrozumiała, panno Granger. Zabiliby panią. Ewentualnie. – powiedział Snape, z gracją zasiadając w fotelu. Dumbledore uczynił to samo, obdarzając ją wymierzonym spojrzeniem.

Snape oparł głowę na fotelu, wpatrując się w nią niezachwianym wzrokiem i mówiąc chłodnym głosem. – Lucjusz opowiedział porywającą mowę Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi Voldemrota, panno Granger. Planuje użyć pani jako... narzędzia do trenowania dla swojego syna. Złamią panią, pod każdym względem... a gdy nie będą mieć już z pani żadnego pożytku, czy uciechy, Lucjusz zaoferował podzielić się panią z innymi Śmierciożercami.

Z twarzy Hermiony odpłynęła krew. Snape skinął powoli. – Dokładnie, panno Granger. Zakończył swoje przemówienie najbardziej dramatycznym sposobem, opisując, jak załamany będzie Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, gdy znajdzie pani wyniszczone ciało porzucone przy bramie Hogwartu.

Ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- Co... Nie mogę prosić nikogo innego... Ron... – zaczęła Hermiona, jej głos zadrżał, gdy łzy napłynęły do oczu.

 _O Boże... Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie patrz!_

Zła, powstrzymała łzy i zwróciła umysł z powrotem ku problemowi. – Ja... Harry mógłby... ale wtedy wpakowałabym się w tak samo niebezpieczną sytuację, jak opuszczenie kraju, prawda? Może nawet bardziej... I Harry stracił już tylu bliskich, chyba nie zniósłby...

Dumbledore skinął. – To byłoby wyjście, ale jak pani powiedziała... to mogłoby sprowadzić na panią jeszcze większe zagrożenie. Nic by ich nie powstrzymało przed dorwaniem pani Potter.

\- To dlatego z Ronem... Nie chcę, żeby to samo spotkało kogoś innego – zakończyła szeptem. – Zginęło już wystarczająco wielu ludzi...

\- I, niestety, bez wątpienia to, co stało się z panem Weasley'em, przytrafi się każdemu innemu kandydatowi – dodał stanowczo Snape.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok na dłonie, które zacisnęła mocno na kolanach. Z wysiłkiem rozluźniła je i ostrożnie położyła na ramionach krzesła. Spojrzała na obu mężczyzn. – Więc, jaki jest plan? – Jej własny głos był dziwnie wyprany z emocji.

Profesor Snape i Dumbledore wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, milcząc przez chwilę. W końcu, Snape machnął ręką w stronę dyrektora, uśmiechając się pogardliwie. – Dyrektorze? Niech pan czyni honory.

Twarz Dumbledore'a napięła się, a on spojrzał na Snape'a złowrogo, zanim odwrócił się do niej. - Panno Granger... Voldemort życzy sobie, żeby poślubiła pani Śmierciożercę. A tak się złożyło, że mamy tu jednego – powiedział i skinął w stronę profesora Snape'a.

Zastygła w bezruchu, niedowierzając. Nigdy by nie podejrzewała... jej _profesor_? Chcą, by wyszła za mąż za jej nauczyciela? I to nie jakiegoś tam nauczyciela, tylko profesora Snape'a. O mały włos nie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Rona... ale on nie żył.

Czy było ważne, co zrobi? Ron nie żyje, jej rodzice nie żyli... _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._ Kto inny mógłby za nią umrzeć? A Snape w ostateczności mógł się obronić, nie zabiliby go, chyba, że dowiedzieliby się o jego szpiegowaniu. A gdyby to wyszło na jaw, zabiliby go i tak, bez względu na to, czy ona żyłaby, czy nie. Bez względu na to, czy poślubiłaby go, czy nie. Mętnie zdała sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore cały czas mówił.

\- ... mogłoby nam także pomóc, prócz twojej ochrony. Wierzymy, że Voldemort będzie zadowolony – zignorował mamrotanie Snape'a „Mamy nadzieję, ze względu na mnie" i ciągnął - z planu użycia pani przeciwko Harry'emu. Szpiegowania go.

Hermiona wciąż milczała. Z cichym westchnieniem, Dumbledore dodał. – Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, zadamy cios Lucjuszowi, jednocześnie podnosząc pozycję Severusa w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. – Spojrzała na Snape'a – _powinnam nazywać go Severusem? Och, to byłoby dziwne..._

Snape skinął. – Teraz jestem na marginesie Kręgu. Żeby zdobyć obecną pozycję musiałem użyć wszystkich moich umiejętności i podstępów. Trzy lata temu, gdy Czarny Pan ponownie wezwał swoich Śmierciożerców... musiałem _dowieść lojalności_ – Gdy to mówił, jego jasna cera zbladła jeszcze bardziej – dla niego jeszcze raz. To zajęło mi trochę czasu, jak się można domyśleć. Moją jedyną zaletą była pozycja w zamku. Na początku Czarny Pan umieścił mnie tu jako praktykanta, bym szpiegował Dumbledore'a. Nie był, i widocznie nadal nie jest przekonany o moim statusie podwójnego szpiega.

Ponownie zaczął bębnić palcami o ramię fotela, jedna noga drgała to w górę, to w dół. Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tą nietypową dla niego utratą panowania. Nagle dotarła do niej pewna myśl: _Może jest zdenerwowany?_ Jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy na niego patrzyła. Na profesora Snape'a. Na jej... przyszłego męża? Widziała go już wściekłego, zimnego, nawet w rzadkich przypadkach uśmiechającego się, ale zdenerwowanego? Przez jej decyzję? Poczuła histeryczną potrzebę roześmiana się. Wstał i zaczął się nerwowo przechadzać, mówiąc: – Lucjusz wypracował sobie raczej wysoką pozycję w Kręgu... organizował tortury Mugoli i planował ataki na domy mugolaków... nie wspominając o jego _inspirującym pomyśle_ , by wprowadzić to małżeńskie prawo. Cóż za ambicje – zadrwił, przeczesując palcami czarne włosy. Hermionę ponownie uderzyło, jak ten gest, tak nietypowy dla chłodnego i oficjalnego Mistrza Eliksirów, sprawia, że wydaje się bardziej przystępny, bardziej... ludzki. – Oczywiście, ja nie mogę... lub nie będę, powinienem powiedzieć... podwyższać swojej pozycji w Kręgu tego typu atakami.

Twarz Dumbledore'a stężała, a Hermiona gapiła się na niego z niemiłym podejrzeniem rosnącym w umyśle. Otrząsnęła się i zwróciła swe oczy z powrotem na Snape'a, który tak samo patrzył na dyrektora z niechęcią na twarzy. Prawie nie usłyszała słów młodszego czarodzieja. – Chociaż inni zachęcali mnie do takich rzeczy... – Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, sprowadzając wzrok Snape'a na siebie. Moment porozumienia między nimi... Dumbledore wykorzysta każdego i wszystko, byleby tylko odnieść zwycięstwo. Czy teraz także chciał ją wykorzystać, jak wielu innych? Czy to naprawdę było dla jej dobra? Zmieszana, spuściła wzrok. Było lepsze wyjście? Inna opcja, która jeszcze nikomu nie przyszła do głowy? Nie mogła myśleć... tego było za dużo...

\- Panno Granger... Hermiono – Usłyszała jedwabisty, łagodny głos i podniosła wzrok. Zaskoczyło ją, że profesor Snape klęczał tuż przed nią, ich twarze znajdowały się na jednym poziomie. Jego czarne, bystre, badawcze oczy wwiercały się w jej. – To jest najlepsze wyjście dla ciebie. Możliwość, że moja pozycja w Kręgu wzrośnie jest tylko bonusem.

Wyprostowała się, patrząc na niego chwilę, zanim odwróciła wzrok i znalazła głos.

\- Ja... to jest bardzo... nie tego się spodziewałam, gdy mówiliście o planie... ale... - zamilkła i przymknęła oczy. - Ja... to wydaje się być najbardziej logicznym wyjściem. Jak mówiłam wcześniej, nie chcę ryzykować... - Przełknęła ciężko. - Życia nikogo, na kim mi zależy. W-wystarczająco dużo ludzi zginęło przeze mnie. - Gardło odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych. Oh, Ron!_ \- I... w tej sprawie, może to komuś pomóc... Ja... - Zamilkła na moment i podniosła wzrok na profesora Snape'a. - Zgadzam się.

Mężczyzna klęczący przed nią momentalnie się rozluźnił. W tej chwili odzyskała na moment jasność umysłu, której nie doświadczyła od czasu śmierci Rona. Był zdrętwiały tak długo... aż do teraz. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, powiedziała. - Ale... nie będę angażować się w... związek, który jest ustalony na nierównych zasadach. Jestem wciąż pana uczennicą, profesorze. – Odwróciła wzrok od jego przenikliwego spojrzenia. – Mam pewne obawy, dotyczące tego. Nie chcę być w tak... nierównych stosunkach z moim mężem. Czy będzie to papierowe małżeństwo, czy... prawdziwe. – Zaschło jej w gardle przy ostatnich słowach, a jej umysł zaczął pracować na przyspieszonych obrotach.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to będzie prawdziwe małżeństwo. Prawo małżeńskie to gwarantowało. Lucjusz – i inni zwolennicy Ministerialnej Komisji Małżeńskiej* - zadbali o to, by mieć pewność, że „nowa krew" popłynie w przyszłych pokoleniach. Wiedzieli, że ludzie będą starali się przechytrzyć prawo, aranżując papierowe małżeństwa z przyjaciółmi... Dlatego też wprowadzili obowiązek konsumpcji związku. Z tego, co jej rodzicie się dowiedzieli, ustalono szereg zaklęć rzucanych na parę młodą przez oficjalnych urzędników z Ministerstwa obecnych podczas ceremonii zaślubin. Więc ich obowiązkiem będzie... będą musieli... Odwróciła wzrok od jego spojrzenia, gdy o tym pomyślała. Co mówili jej rodzice? _Raz na miesiąc? Na tydzień? Będę musiała... sypiać z moim nauczycielem? Z profesorem Snape'em? Dam radę?_ Nagle ujrzała nieproszoną wizję jego klatki piersiowej, widocznej przez cienką koszulę na tle płonącego kominka. Potrząsnęła głową i zepchnęła ten obraz na kraniec umysłu.

Warunek konsumpcji był jedynym powodem, dla którego chciała... być z Ronem, zanim wysłali kontrakt. Tylko dlatego, że była zmuszona do podjęcia takiej decyzji, nie znaczyło, że nie mogła wyciągnąć z tego jakiś dobrych stron. Jeżeli wyjdzie za mąż, będzie cieszyła się tego dobrymi stronami, jak i złymi. Czy to nadal było wyjście? Co dobrego może wyniknąć z poślubienia jej nauczyciela, profesora Snape'a? Raz jeszcze, ujrzała go stojącego na tle kominka. _Chyba zwariowałam_ , pomyślała. _Naprawdę wychodzę za Snape'a?_

Snape wyprostował się, wpatrując w nią oceniającym spojrzeniem. – Panno Granger, mnie także to dotyczy. Nie będę się czuł dobrze, będąc... żonaty z uczennicą. Osobiście poruszyłem tę sprawę z dyrektorem podczas pierwszej rozmowy o planie.

Dumbledore skinął. – Dokładnie, moja droga. Wiedz, że musimy strzec się jakichkolwiek aluzji co do niestosowności tej sytuacji. Nie możemy pozwolić, by rodzina Malfoy'ów miała jakiś argument przeciwko legalności tego związku. Na szczęście, chociaż raz coś, co Ministerstwo zrobiło, działa na naszą korzyść.

Snape – _Severus?_ – prychnął rozbawiony, gdy przechodził przez pokój, by stanąć przed kominkiem. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i ciągnął. – Zostałem upoważniony – nawet zachęcony – by pozwolić tym uczniom, których dotyczy prawo, by zdawali OWTMy wcześniej. Intencją Ministerstwa jest pozwolić studentom opuścić Hogwart tak szybko, jak tylko to możliwe, by mogli zamieszkać ze swoimi współmałżonkami... bez pozbawiania ich możliwości ukończenia szkoły.

\- Idźcie, bądźcie płodni i rozmnażajcie się – rzekł oschle Severus, odwracając wzrok od kominka i patrząc na nich. Zamilkł na widok karcącego spojrzenia Dumbledore'a i zagapił się ponownie w płomienie.

\- Tak. Jednak wierzę, że możemy to wykorzystać. Jestem pewien, że przygotowałaś się już do OWTMów – powiedział Dumbledore, a oczy zamigotały mu wesoło, pierwszy raz podczas tej rozmowy. – Nawet bez dalszej nauki. Czy mam rację, zakładając, że przeczytała pani cały materiał poświęcony na ten rok? - Oblała się rumieńcem, zbyt zawstydzona, by odpowiedzieć. Odwracając się od wzroku Dumbledore'a zauważyła, że profesor Snape patrzy na nią z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem.

W końcu przytaknęła i dodała. – Oczywiście... wciąż chciałabym się trochę pouczyć – Zignorowała prychnięcie Snape'a. – Ale mogłabym podejść do nich wcześniej. Kiedy... ile czasu...?

\- Czy zdąży się pani przygotować na ten piątek, panno Granger? To dawałoby pani prawie tydzień czasu. Jest jeszcze kilku innych uczniów, którzy zdają egzaminy tego dnia i egzaminatorzy z Ministerstwa są już powiadomieni – rzekł Dumbledore.

\- Myślę, że dam radę. Ale co zrobię potem, dyrektorze? Chciałabym kontynuować naukę po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Może udałoby mi się dostać na jakąś praktykę u Mistrza... – zamilkła. To działo się tak szybko...

\- I tak pani zrobi, panno Granger – wtrącił Snape gładko.

\- Jest kilku Mistrzów w Hogwarcie. Na pewno kogoś pani wybierze. Z pewnością wykluczając Wróżbiarstwo – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. Hermiona i Severus prychnęli w tym samym czasie i spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

Usta ciemnowłosego mężczyzny ułożyły się w uśmiech. – Podzielam pani wysoką opinię o Wróżbiarstwie, panno Granger – sarknął. – A co do pani praktyki – oprócz mnie, jest czworo innych Mistrzów w Hogwarcie: Profesor Flitwick, McGonagall, Sinistra i Vector. Może pani podjąć naukę u każdego z nich.

Zamyśliła się chwilę. Przedtem przypuszczała, że zostanie jej jeszcze rok nauki, zanim podejmie decyzję, co dalej... a potem, po śmierci rodziców i Rona... to wszystko stało się takie nieistotne. Była zdesperowana... jeżeli skoncentruje się wystarczająco na praktyce, nie będzie musiała myśleć o...

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _Voldemort życzy sobie, by poślubiła pani Śmierciożercę._

\- Nie musi się pani decydować w tym momencie, panno Granger. Ale proponuję pomyśleć o tym do końca tego tygodnia, gdy będzie się pani przygotowywać do OWTMów. Poinformuję nauczycieli, że jest pani zwolniona z lekcji – rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore.

Skinęła głową. – Um... profesorze? – zapytała, patrząc na Snape'a.

\- Może powinnaś nazywać mnie Severusem, panno Gr – Hermiono – zaproponował.

\- A więc, S-Severusie. Kiedy... będziesz... – Ponownie głos ją zawiódł. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Kiedy... powinniśmy wysłać Kontrakt? Kontrakt małżeński – sprecyzowała niepotrzebnie. _Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Naprawdę to zrobię? Ale czy mam jakieś inne wyjście?_

Zmarszczył brwi, obrócił się i wyciągnął coś z płaszcza. Patrzyła jeszcze raz, jak płomienie prześwitują przez jego koszulę. Był szczupły i umięśniony, ale nie masywny... zaschło jej w ustach. _Naprawdę to zrobię. O Boże_ , pomyślała, gdy przemierzał pokój, by wręczyć jej zrolowany pergamin.

\- Nie ma sensu czekać, panno G – Hermiono – rzekł oschle. Dumbledore posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i milszym tonem dodał. – Możemy wysłać kontrakt teraz, a sfinalizować go, gdy zdasz OWTMy.

Dyrektor patrzył na nią wyczekująco, gdy czytała propozycje kontraktu. W końcu spojrzała na Snape'a – _nie, Severusa_ , poprawiła się w myślach.

\- Podasz mi pióro, Severusie?


	4. Chapter 4

_Ma pani trzydzieści dni od daty podpisania kontraktu małżeńskiego... Jeżeli otrzyma pani inne w tym czasie, ma pani wybór..._

Podjęła decyzję.

Jedynym odgłosem rozchodzącym się po pokoju, było skrzypienie pióra po pergaminie, gdy Hermiona podpisywała kontrakt. Kiedy skończyła, usiadła i zaczęła bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w ich podpisy. Jej był okrągły i równy, natomiast jego ostry i kanciasty.

To było prawdziwe.

Była zaręczona z jej profesorem. Z profesorem Snape'em. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy odebrali jej gładko pióro. Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała wesołe oczy Dumbledore'a. Snape usiadł na swoim miejscu nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w ogień. Napięcie, które towarzyszyło mu podczas rozmowy, osłabło, gdy podpisywała kontrakt. Martwił się o nią, czy o siebie? Albo o plan? Szybko potrząsnęła głową. Nie, uwierzyła mu, gdy mówił, że to najlepszy wybór dla niej.

 _Możliwość, że moja pozycja w Kręgu wzrośnie jest tylko bonusem._

Z jakiegoś powodu, ten argument wydawał się jej prawdziwy. _Ze strony Snape'a – Severusa – na pewno_ , przyznała patrząc na profesora. Ze strony Dumbledore'a... nie była tego zbyt pewna. Bardziej skłaniała się ku opcji, że podwyższenie pozycji w Kręgu było tak samo ważne, jak jej bezpieczeństwo. Prawdopodobnie, nawet bardziej. Musiała też przyznać, że biorąc pod uwagę ogólną sytuację, tak musiało być. Dumbledore zajmował się od zawsze, jako pierwszy i czołowy czarodziej, wojną. A to, oczywiście, był jeden z możliwych wyborów.

 _Co się stało? Ufam Snape'owi, a nie Dumbledore'owi? Czy ja wariuję?,_ zastanawiała się, ale gdy zobaczyła jak dyrektor bierze od niej umowę i szybko zwija, była pewna, że to prawda. Ufała Snape'owi... tak bardzo, jak mogła przy jej zagrożonym bezpieczeństwie. Tak bardzo, jak nikomu innemu... nie była jeszcze pewna. Może po pewnym czasie...

Patrzyła jak Snape podnosi się opieszale z krzesła, idzie do biurka i coś wyciąga. Potem podszedł do Dumbledore'a z jakąś pieczęcią. Przez chwile zastanawiała się, jakich używa insygnii. Może rodzinny herb? Coś związanego z symbolami Slytherinu? A może coś innego, coś o znaczeniu osobistym? Uderzyło ją to, jak mało wie o człowieku, który miał zostać jej mężem.

Z drugiej strony Ron... znała go tak dobrze... _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._ Przyjaźń przez siedem lat... lato w Norze, ukrywanie się pod peleryną-niewidką Harry'ego, wakacje z nim na Grimuald Place, Artur i Molly traktujący ją jak drugą córkę... gdziekolwiek był Ron, czuła się jak w domu. Doszła do tego po śmierci rodziców. I zobacz, co się przez to stało. _Moja wina._

\- Panno Granger? – głos Dumbledore'a przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości i gdy podniosła wzrok zauważyła, że obaj mężczyźni się w nią wpatrują. Zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Przepraszam dyrektorze... Zamyśliłam się – wydukała, czując się jak idiotka pod spojrzeniem czarnych oczu jej nauczyciela. Nie, już nie mojego nauczyciela... mojego narzeczonego, pomyślała. _Ja... jestem zaręczona z Severusem Snape'em. Och, Bogowie, co powie Harry? Co powiedziałby Ron?_

\- Całkiem zrozumiałe, moja droga – rzekł Dumbledore. Stojący za nim Snape cały czas patrzył na nią przenikliwie. – Właśnie mówiłem, że wyślę Fawkesa do Ministerstwa zaraz, gdy wrócę do biura. Aha, panno Granger... będzie pani musiała zostać tutaj, w komnatach Severusa, przez ten czas. – Zakłopotana zmarszczyła brwi i już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Severus jej przerwał.

\- Dla pani bezpieczeństwa, panno – Hermiono. Mimo wszystko, ostatniej nocy zostawiłaś oczekującego na ciebie Śmierciożercę. Mógł przyjąć, że zwlekałaś przez krótki czas, ale kiedy nie przyjedziesz dziś rano, pan Krum może zadecydować o przybyciu tutaj, do Hogwartu, i... odnalezieniu... ciebie – powiedział głębokim głosem. Spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się czy odpowiedzieć. Szybko przeniosła wzrok na Dumbledore'a i wybrała podtrzymywanie ciszy, która nastała. Snape zerkał na nią podejrzliwie przez chwilę, zanim Dumbledore nie przemówił.

\- Tak, panno Granger. Komnaty Severusa są obwarowane silnymi zaklęciami – podejrzewam, że nawet silniejszymi, niż mój gabinet – rzekł dyrektor, unosząc brwi i patrząc na Snape'a. Ten wzruszył lekko ramionami i strzepnął palcami, za co dyrektor posłał mu mały uśmieszek. – A więc, zatrzymasz swój sekret, Severusie. Jakkolwiek, panno Granger, będzie tu pani bezpieczniejsza niż gdziekolwiek indziej w zamku.

\- Pan Krum nie jest jedynym zagrożeniem, Hermiono. Nie zapominaj, że gdy ta umowa dotrze do Ministerstwa, Lucjusz Malfoy bez wątpienia się o tym szybko dowie. I nie będzie zadowolony – powiedział gładko Snape. Gdy mówił, patrzył w dół na swoje dłonie, w których ciągle trzymał pieczęć. _Nie będzie zadowolony._ Ledwo wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Sądziła, że to było dużym niedomówieniem.

\- Czy... myślisz, że tu przyjdzie? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na wysokiego mężczyznę... na jej narzeczonego. Czarne, proste włosy opadały na twarz, zasłaniając jej część.

Snape i Dumbledore patrzyli na siebie bez słowa przez moment, a potem Snape odpowiedział. – Możliwe. Na pewno będzie chciał stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz – może nie tutaj – ale jeżeli będzie się przy tobie upierał, albo jego syn – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy to mówił – Będzie się upierał... Spodziewam się wszystkiego po tej rodzinie. Klątwa Imperius jest groźnym narzędziem, a Lucjusz zawsze miał do niej smykałkę. – Ponownie odwrócił wzrok ku kominkowi i gdyby nie zauważyła, jak zacisnął palce w pięść, wypytałaby go o to dogłębniej.

Wtedy przemówił dyrektor: – Tak. Myślę, że będzie pani potrzebować czasu na naukę, panno Granger. Poproszę skrzaty, by przyniosły tu twoje rzeczy z pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. A teraz, powiedziała pani przyjaciołom, że udaje się w ten weekend do przyjaciela rodziny?

Skinęła głową, odwracając oczy od zawiedzionego wzroku Dumbledore'a. Co powiedział Sn – Severus? _I dlatego masz kogoś takiego jak ja... Żeby mógł ci przypomnieć, jak na druzgocące wydarzenia reagują ludzie nie noszący aureoli._ On chociaż rozumiał...

 _Pani rodzice nie żyją. Pani... kochanek... nie żyje._

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

Podniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że Snape – nie, Severus – odwrócił się i przyglądał się jej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zebrała odwagę i odpowiedziała dyrektorowi bez odwracania wzroku od narzeczonego. – Tak, dyrektorze. Powiedziałam Harry'emu i reszcie, że jadę z wizytą na weekend do przyjaciela ojca. Nie spodziewają się mnie aż do poniedziałku.

Dumbledore skinął. – To nic. Połączę twój pokój z komnatami Severusa Siecią Fiuu. Podczas tego tygodnia będziesz przychodziła i używała pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej... unikniemy wtedy jakichkolwiek niewłaściwych insynuacji, zanim oficjalnie ukończysz szkołę w piątek. Jednakże, moje zaufanie względem młodego Malfoy'a jest małe – dlatego ma pani wracać tutaj, gdy nie będzie pani musiała być obecna na posiłkach. – Snape popatrzył krzywo na dyrektora i zdała sobie sprawę, że dla odosobnionego Mistrza Eliksirów to też nie jest łatwe. A z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że poczuła się lepiej i odprężyła na tyle, by patrzeć na przechadzającego się koło kominka ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.

Jeszcze raz mogła podziwiać płomienie prześwitujące przez jego koszulę. Tym razem pozwoliła sobie popatrzeć z aprobatą trochę dłużej. W końcu miał zostać jej mężem. I... to miało być jej mieszkanie. Rozejrzała się dookoła krytycznie. W pokoju nadal było ciemno, chociaż, jak podejrzewała, był już ranek – nie było okien, a jedyne światło pochodziło z kilku świeczek i kominka. Ku jej zaskoczeniu było... przytulnie, nie ponuro. Było jeszcze więcej niezapalonych świeczek, które mogłyby rozjaśnić pokój, gdyby zaczęła się uczyć...

\- Dobrze, dyrektorze. Mam dużo nauki, więc raczej działa to na moją korzyść – powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, ku oczywistej irytacji Snape'a.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i dodał – Dobrze więc. Chyba wszystko omówiliśmy... oboje musicie coś zjeść, a Severus powinien się ogolić. – Jego błękitne oczy zaiskrzyły, gdy zobaczył cień na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. – Gdy będziesz gotowy, Severusie, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu na małe spotkanie. Mamy kilka rzeczy do omówienia.

Hermiona zmarszczyła na to brwi. – Czy ja też nie powinnam być przy tej rozmowie, w tej sytuacji? W końcu to dotyczy mojego życia, dyrektorze.

Snape odwrócił się do niej i wykrzywił usta. – Nie wszystko dotyczy pani, panno Granger. Czy jest tak trudno uwierzyć, że mamy z dyrektorem inne sprawy do omówienia, niż twoja zajmująca osoba? – zakpił. Spojrzała na niego, jego słowa, wypowiedziane tym sarkastycznym tonem sprawiły, że poczuła się wściekła i zażenowana.

\- Hermiono.

Przyglądał się jej przez moment z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy, zanim skinął. – Hermiono – Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i powiedział. – Dyrektorze, co do pańskich poleceń zeszłej nocy... Jeżeli wyjdę...

Dumbledore machnął ręką. – Poradzę sobie, Severusie. Myślę, że normalne zabezpieczenia o których mówiliśmy, będą wystarczające. Nie zatrzymuję cię już. – Severus widocznie nie zgadzał się ze srebrnowłosym czarodziejem, ale skinął krótko głową, pozbawiony argumentów. _Jakie normalne zabezpieczenia? O czym oni mówią?_ Trzymała język na wodzy, dopóki dyrektor nie wyszedł.

\- Co - zamilkła, gdy uniósł dłoń.

\- Panno – Hermiono. Obawiam się, że wiem, jaką masz godną podziwu zdolność do długich konwersacji w każdej sytuacji i o każdej porze, jednakże ja nie jestem typem, jak to mówią, _rannego ptaszka_. – Nie mogła powstrzymać się od chichotu, za co obdarzył ją krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Tak. Proszę, powstrzymaj się z pytaniami dotąd, aż nie skończymy śniadania. I dopóki nie będę mieć szansy na dokończenie rutynowych porannych czynności – powiedział unosząc brew. Uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła. _Nie jest porannym ptaszkiem... ani popołudniowym... ani wieczornym..._ myślała, gdy przeszedł przez pokój, wziął szczyptę proszku Fiuu i skontaktował się z kuchnią.

Chwilę później siedzieli przy małym stoliku w jego komnatach i jedli w ciszy śniadanie. Błaha rozmowa byłaby raczej nie na miejscu, a po wczorajszej i dzisiejszej dyskusji nie miała zamiaru rozmawiać o pogodzie. Wpatrując się w ciemnowłosego mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko, zakładała raczej, że nie był typem lubiącym pogawędki. Zastanawiała się jeszcze przez chwilę, co on może myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. Nie wyglądało na to, by był zachwycony, ale także trudno było to ocenić po jego reakcjach dzisiejszego poranka. Był w końcu zaznajomiony z... z planem... dużo dłużej niż ona.

Zaczęła się więc zastanawiać, czy jeżeli zdecydowałaby się skorzystać z tego, co oferował Wiktor... by uczyć się i zwalczać ogień ogniem... Czy były inne opcje, przed jej nieudaną próbą ucieczki poprzedniego wieczoru? Zbierając odwagę, odłożyła filiżankę i zapytała. – Czy... czy były inne plany... co ze mną zrobić?

Przełknął i przyjrzał się jej. Milczała, ukrywając pod stołem mocno zaciśnięte na krześle ręce. Przytaknął cicho. – Na początku chcieliśmy ukryć cię w Beauxbatons; jednakże to już nie jest wybór.

\- Dlaczego... – zaczęła, ale przerwał jej poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać, Hermiono? Twoja wczorajsza... misja... powinna ci odpowiedzieć, dlaczego nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Nie pozwolimy twojemu umysłowi, determinacji, umiejętnościom... – zamilkł na chwilę, biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął ponownie. – Czarna Magia zbyt łatwo zniewala takich ludzi, jak my. Byłoby zbyt ryzykownym i niebezpiecznym dla nas, gdyby twój intelekt i logika zostały zwrócone przeciwko nam. Użyte jako broń przez wroga. – Nic nie odpowiedziała i starała się na niego nie patrzeć. – Twoja śmierć byłaby lepsza. – Jej oczy natychmiast znalazły jego, niezachwiane i spokojne. Poczuła dreszcz, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co powiedział, było prawdą. _Dumbledore i Snape naprawdę myślą, że lepiej byłoby, gdybym umarła, niż..._ zmieszana, potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ale Harry-

\- Byłby bardziej przybity, gdyby jego najlepsza przyjaciółka obróciła się przeciwko niemu i kalała Czarną Magią, niż gdyby stała się kolejną ofiarą knowań Czarnego Pana – przerwał jej Snape gładko.

Nie odpowiedziała. To, mimo wszystko, było prawdą. I z logicznego punktu widzenia, popierała ich argumenty. Jeżeli ona zwróciłaby się ku Czarnej Magii i została wciągnięta... _Każdy krok wydaje się mały..._ Czy nie popchnęłoby to wtedy Harry'ego do zastanowienia się nad własnymi wartościami? Jeżeli jego najlepsza, najpracowitsza przyjaciółka, głos rozsądku w ich trójce, zwróciła się ku Czarnej Magii, czy nie mógłby się zacząć zastanawiać... może także powinienem nauczyć się zwalczać ogień ogniem? I co stałoby się wtedy z czarodziejskim światem, jeżeli Harry dałby się skusić, zniewolić? Było blisko... tak blisko... gdyby nie interwencja Severusa.

Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co mówi, wyznała. – Wiktor nie oczekiwał mnie. Nie wiedział o moim przybyciu. – Ciągnęła, widząc jego pytający wzrok. – Ja... nie wiedziałam, czy dam radę, a nie chciałam mu niczego obiecywać. Powiedział, żebym przybyła do jego domu... do Bułgarii, gdy się zdecyduję – Przełknęła ślinę i spuściła wzrok. – Myślałam, że jestem pewna, ale wtedy... gdy mi powiedziałeś... – zamilkła na moment i spojrzała na niego. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

\- Nie masz za co – odparł łagodnie. – Wierzę, że nadejdzie twój czas. I musisz mi teraz wybaczyć, bo mam rozkaz ogolić się przed spotkaniem z dyrektorem. – Bez żadnej odpowiedzi opuścił pokój.

Po szybkim prysznicu i goleniu poczuł się bardziej sobą. Ta poranna rozmowa, razem z nagłym spadkiem napięcia, które poczuł, gdy zgodziła się na plan, wyprowadziła go z równowagi bardziej, niż chciałby to okazać. Nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozważenie wszystkich następstw tej sytuacji – wiedział, że czas na to przyjdzie, być może po dzisiejszym, nieuchronnym zebraniu. Teraz był jednak tak odprężony, jak tylko mógł.

Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Bez wątpienia, po wysłaniu małżeńskiego kontraktu do Ministerstwa, Lucjusz Malfoy będzie domagał się, by Czarny Pan zwołał zebranie. A on będzie musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa. Potrzebował wyjaśnienia, dlaczego zmienił plany Lucjusza co do dziewczyny, bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia tego z Kręgiem. Musi przekonać Czarnego Pana, że zrobią lepiej, jeżeli użyją jej jako dobrowolnego szpiega, a nie zaimperiusowanego niewolnika... lepiej odwrócić jej umysł i sprawić, by poddała wątpliwości lojalność, niż po prostu ją zabić, tylko po to, by ukarać Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Prychnął w myślach i zabrał świeże ubrania z obszernej szafy z drzewa orzechowego. Zapewne Lucjusz powtórzy swoją porywającą mowę na temat zdewastowanych uczuć Pottera, gdy natknie się na zmasakrowane ciało najlepszej przyjaciółki. Jego innego najlepszego przyjaciela, poprawił się Severus. Ten chłopiec miał już podobną sytuację, kiedy znalazł razem z Hermioną ciało Weasley'a na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Tak, jego własna mowa w zarysie ukaże pozytywy nakłonienia dziewczyny ku jego woli. Użyje całej swojej ślizgońskiej przebiegłości i sprytu, by nadzwyczajnie opanować rządzę krwi. To nie powinno być zbyt trudne. Plan był dobry, a Czarny Pan zawsze doceniał przebiegłe plany. _Może dlatego, że ten człowiek ma niezwykle mało finezji_ , zadumał się Severus.

Gdy zamykał szafę, dopadło go niejasne przeczucie, że będzie ją musiał jeszcze dzisiaj powiększyć – albo wstawić drugą – dla potrzeb jego przyszłej żony. Kompletnie ubrany, udał się do wyjścia prowadzącego do gabinetu, ale zatrzymał się widząc jego cicho uczącą się... narzeczoną? Potrząsnął zirytowany głową. _Cierń w jego boku_ byłby lepszym określeniem. Podejrzewał jednak, że to nie byłoby zbyt polityczne określenie skierowane do kobiety, którą w ciągu tygodnia ma poślubić.

Rozłożyła się na dywanie w jego – _ich?_ – pokoju przy kominku i ślęczała nad książką. Powstrzymał prychnięcie – jakby już uczyła się ich na pamięć; ale jakby na to nie patrzeć, rozrywka będzie dla niej dobra. Podczas gdy się jej przyglądał, jedną dłonią obracała delikatnie kartki książki, a drugą zakładała niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Oparł się o framugę i przyglądał młodej kobiecie leżącej w drugim pokoju. To małe ciało łączyło w sobie ogromną ilość kontrastów. Młoda, ale dojrzała, naiwna, ale mądra, czysta, ale skalana. Rzeczywiście, bardzo skomplikowana mikstura.

Westchnął cicho. W co on się wpakował? Żenić się z uczennicą? Ale ona nie będzie już zbyt długo jego studentką – prawdę powiedziawszy, to ona już nie jest jego studentką. Dyrektor osobiście wytłumaczył ją przed resztą klasy. Uniósł brew. Więc – już nie uczennica. Snape celowo unikał myślenia o... intymnych szczegółach małżeńskiego prawa; wymagania pod tym względem były raczej przekonywujące. Lecz... była pod tym względem niewinna, chociaż straciła dziewictwo. Potrząsnął głową. Nie, to nie będzie wiarygodne małżeństwo, pod względem fizycznym. Nie takie, jakiego by chciał... ale być może po pewnym czasie... Przestał myśleć o tym, gdy przygryzła dolną wargę – przyzwyczajenie objawiające się od pierwszej klasy – spochmurniał, przypominając sobie o jej młodości. _Najlepiej nie myśleć o tym teraz, Severusie,_ upomniał się. Z frustracją zacisnął pięść.

 _Przeklęty Dumbledore._

 _Przeklęty Lucjusz._

 _Przeklęty Krum_.

Plan Dumbledore'a... ich plan, definitywnie nie był rozwiązaniem, jakiego by sobie życzył, ale miał nadzieję, że okaże się ono sukcesem. Panna Granger – nie, Hermiona – była najgroźniejszą bronią dla obu stron. A jeżeli ich podejrzenia się sprawdzą, małżeństwo i przypuszczalne manipulacje pomogą mu zwiększyć swoją pozycję w Kręgu. Jednakże powiedział Hermionie prawdę, że jest to tylko dodatkowy bonus. Z ochotą jednak przyznał, że bardzo pociągający dla niego. Im wyższa pozycja w Kręgu, tym może czuć się bezpieczniejszy.

Oczywiście, jeżeli ich podejrzenia się nie sprawdzą, będzie martwy przed jutrzejszym porankiem.

Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie. Będzie prowokował Dumbledore'a dzisiaj rano i on dobrze o tym wiedział. Snape nie chciał umierać – już nie – ale to był najprostszy sposób na zdenerwowanie starszego czarodzieja. I raczej przyjemny, musiał przyznać z małym uśmiechem. Kiedyś życzył sobie śmierci, szczególnie w ciemnych czasach jego życia, zanim przyłączył się do Dumbledore'a jako szpieg. Ale teraz, po tych wszystkich latach pracy, by pokonać Czarnego Pana, chciałby przeżyć chociażby po to, by cieszyć się z owoców jego pracy, jeżeli uda się im zwyciężyć.

Owoce jego pracy. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad małżeństwem, nie po horrorze, jakim było małżeństwo jego rodziców. Ale... patrzył, jak blask z kominka lśni we włosach dziewczyny. Włosach młodej kobiety. Jak jej ciało skomponowane jest z ogromnej różnorodności barw i kształtów – przebłyski czerwieni, brązu i czerni ukazujące się w masie gęstych loków. Powróciła do niego uwaga Dumbledore'a: _Severusie, myślę, że jesteś na właściwym miejscu. Może po pewnym czasie polubisz jej towarzystwo_. Odrzucił ten pomysł jednym, sarkastycznym komentarzem, ale teraz...

Nie. Ta dziewczyna była irytująca, nic więcej.

Znowuż z jej strony, prawdopodobnie widziała go w tym samym świetle. Byli zmuszeni do tego... i chociaż oboje będą starali się zrobić tę sytuację bardziej znośną, nie wierzył, że mogłoby wyniknąć z tego coś więcej, niż towarzyski związek. Może nawet i przyjaźń. Wszystko ponad to było śmiesznym pomysłem, marzeniem głupca.

Zdecydował się odezwać i wszedł do pokoju. – Muszę teraz wyjść, dyrektor mnie oczekuje. - Gdy podszedł w jej stronę podniosła się i poprawiła szaty. – Wrócę szybko. W międzyczasie masz tu zostać, nie wolno ci opuszczać tych pokoi. Wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebować, zamów u skrzatów albo skontaktuj się przez kominek z biurem dyrektora – rzekł, wskazując mały pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu na gzymsie. – Nie próbuj złamać zaklęć strzegących tego miejsca – zaalarmują mnie i Albusa, jeżeli zostaną złamane.

Przytaknęła, widocznie się zgadzając, ale nie za bardzo jej ufał. Szczególnie, gdy była taka posłuszna. Lata spędzone na sprzątaniu po Okropnej Trójcy, zajmowaniu sobie głowy ich prześladowaniem i... dziewczyna nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Westchnął. Była na tyle utalentowana, by złamać lub ominąć zaklęcia, jeżeli byłoby to konieczne. Dumbledore mógł myśleć, że to nieprawda, mógł zakładać, że te zaklęcia są wystarczające, ale Severus miał swoje podejrzenia co do tego, jak dużo Hermiona nauczyła się poza programem nauczania. Musiał być pewny, że nie planowała ucieczki. Zagrożenie było prawdziwe, ale nigdy nie niepokoił jej w przeszłości. A z jej świeżym smutkiem, była bardziej nierozważna niż zazwyczaj. Po prostu nie mogli pozwolić sobie na to, by opuściła komnaty i zaczęła szukać swojego małego przyjaciela Pottera, albo córki Weasley'ów. Najprawdopodobniej Draco będzie szybko zaalarmowany przez ojca o sytuacji, a przecież pismo na pewno dotarło już do Ministerstwa.

Był tylko jeden sposób... no, dwa sposoby, ale uważał, że jego... narzeczona byłaby zbyt przerażona zaaplikowaniem Veritaserum. Z pewnością także będzie przerażona tym co chciał zrobić, ale... musiał być pewny.

Podchodząc do niej szybko, uchwycił palcami jednej ręki jej podbródek, zanim mogłaby zareagować i uniósł jej głowę do góry, zaglądając intensywnie w oczy, włamując się do umysłu. Zszokowana, wciągnęła powietrze, gdy się włamał. Stała wyprostowana i nie wykręcała się, gdy zaglądał głębiej do jej umysłu, aż... jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy do czegoś się zbliżył... coś, co starała się ukryć... co to było? Z furią na niego naparła.

Jego oczy zwęziły się, a palce zacisnęły na jej podbródku, gdy się koncentrował... Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały... to było coś z dzisiejszego rana. Przez jej twarz przebiegł cień paniki, więc skoncentrował się dziesięciokrotnie bardziej... aż w końcu prawie to zobaczył. Coś w niej pękło i obrazy szybko przedostały się do jego umysłu, razem z potokiem towarzyszących im emocji. Stopień jego skoncentrowania uwolnił więcej niż tylko obrazy...

On, stojący przed kominkiem... mógł wyczuć jej... podziw? Aprobatę? Pociąg? To było niespodziewane, aczkolwiek przydatne zdarzenie... i było coś w jego głosie... ciekawe, próbował złapać to, ale nagle go zablokowała. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak mocno ściskał jej podbródek, więc cofnął się szybko.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Jej oczy pełne były przerażenia i zażenowania, z powodu tego, co ujrzał i jakie poczuł emocje. Pozwolił sobie na mały uśmieszek. To zdecydowanie uprości pewne sprawy. Cieszył się widokiem jej coraz czerwieńszych policzków, kiedy jego uśmiech rósł. Decydując się na podrażnienie jej, skomentował to głębokim, jedwabistym głosem. – Wierzę, iż to powinno zrobić tę sytuację bardziej... znośną, panno Granger – zamilkł na chwilę, delektując się zaskakującym zażenowaniem na jej twarzy, zanim przypomniał sobie przelotną myśl o jego głosie... Najbardziej jedwabistym tonem dodał. – O, przepraszam – chciałem powiedzieć _Hermiono_ – O tak, zdecydowanie na to zareagowała. Intrygujące.

Jej zażenowanie zmieniało się w oburzenie, brązowe oczy, wciąż oniemiałe, błyszczały groźnie. Zachichotał cicho. – Bardzo dobrze. Pójdę już. Wrócę za kilka godzin. – Wyszedł z pokoju, nie mówiąc nic więcej.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiona gapiła się na zamknięte drzwi i nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej wściekła, czy zawstydzona. Zacisnęła pięści i wydała nieartykułowany okrzyk frustracji. Jej policzki płonęły. _O mój Boże... Nie wierzę, że to widział... co on teraz sobie o mnie pomyśli..._

Wtedy opanowała ja wściekłość. _Jak ŚMIAŁ?_ Bez słowa ostrzeżenia, po prostu złapał ją, jak krnąbrne dziecko i zaatakował jej umysł... Inwazja na najbardziej osobiste... kto dał mu prawo... _Łajdak..._

Łajdak, którego poślubi za tydzień.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile tam stała, gapiąc się na zamknięte drzwi, zanim zaczęła się uspokajać i zastanawiać racjonalnie nad sytuacją. Jej wrodzona ciekawość zwyciężyła i umysł zaczął pracować. _Dlaczego_ zrobił to, co zrobił? Severus Snape, Opiekun Slytherinu i szpieg Śmierciożerców, nie robił nic bez powodu. Więc – co go do tego skłoniło? Czego szukał?

Zmarszczyła brwi i wróciła myślami do tego wydarzenia... co się stało? Mówił jej, by nie opuszczała komnat... później przypomniała sobie moment, w którym stał przed nią ubrany w zwykły, obszerny płaszcz z wieloma guzikami i czarną szatę, oraz jak nie mogła pozbyć się wizji, jak wyglądał wcześniej... myśli, jak się czuła, gdy odpowiadała. I potem, zawstydzona swoimi wizjami, odwróciła wzrok... Właśnie. Teraz musiała przyznać, że to musiało wyglądać podejrzanie.

 _Musiał pomyśleć, że coś planuję_. Ucieczkę, możliwe, że odnalezienie Harry'ego... a może nawet Wiktora?

Rozluźniła się trochę. To miało sens. Ale... nie mógł najpierw _zapytać_? I gdy zobaczył... to... musiał ją upokorzyć? Skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie jego słowa zaraz po tym, jak wypchnęła go z umysłu: _Wierzę, iż to powinno zrobić tę sytuację bardziej... znośną, panno Granger._ Czuła gorąco swoich policzków w tym wspomnieniu.

Nie wspominając o tym uśmieszku... i głosie, którego użył...

Tym _seksownym_ głosie...

Rozzłoszczona, potrząsnęła głową. Przynajmniej tę myśl udało się jej ukryć... Westchnęła. To było śmieszne. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu nie myślała o Severusie Snape'ie inaczej, niż jak o często-irytującym-ale-bardzo-szanowanym profesorze. Żadnych myśli o nim, jako... mężczyźnie – i _bez wątpienia_ , żadnych myśli o nim, jako _atrakcyjnym_ mężczyźnie.

Jeżeli miała być ze sobą szczera, musiała przyznać, że zawsze jej się podobał jego głos. Ale – w taki sposób, w jaki podziwia się dobry instrument muzyczny... nie jako coś, co... co... – Podnieca mnie. – wyszeptała. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Bogowie - co jest z nią nie tak? Myślała tak przecież o profesorze Snape'ie!

 _Twoim narzeczonym_ , wyszeptał jej wewnętrzny głos. _I lepiej przywyknij do tego._

Odsunęła dłonie od twarzy, usiadła na podłodze i błądziła palcami po grubym, miękkim dywanie. Co było złego w tym, iż wiedział, że... podoba jej się? To naprawdę uprości pewne sprawy. Ale... nie mogła pozbyć się pytania tłukącego się w jej głowie – _Czy ona podobała się jemu?_

 _Pewnie nie_ , stwierdziła ponuro. Nie dawał żadnych oznak, że... ale w końcu nie znała go wystarczająco dobrze. Ron i Harry, nawet Wiktor, byli łatwi do przewidzenia pod tym względem, ale nie miała doświadczenia z innymi – przyjaciółmi, czy też nieznajomymi. Ron, na przykład, był dla niej jak otwarta księga... _Oh, Ron..._

Powstrzymała łzy, gdy zalała ją fala winy. Naprawdę siedziała w gabinecie profesora Snape'a i martwiła się tym, że może mu się nie podobać? Kiedy tydzień temu... zaledwie tydzień... Ron zmarł. Zamordowany.

Przez nią.

 _Moja wina._

I nic nie robiła w związku z tym, nic...

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

Pozwoliła łzom płynąć.

Snape uśmiechał się do siebie podczas wspinaczki po schodach prowadzących z lochów. _Bardzo... przydatne_ , pomyślał. Później będzie musiał się zastanowić, jak najlepiej to wykorzystać. Jakkolwiek, teraz musiał się skoncentrować na tym, jak przetrwać dzisiejszy wieczór.

Gdy szedł, z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak uczniowie umykają przed nim, obawiając się o stratę punktów. Prychnął. _Punkty Domów_. Jakby ten głupi konkurs coś znaczył... jednak musiał przyznać, że była to dla niego dobra rozrywka. Szczególnie, gdy mógł dręczyć McGonagall przez sześć lat, kiedy to Slytherin wygrywał... zanim Potter i jego banda się nie pokazali. Zdegustowany, potrząsnął głową. Dyrektor był zbyt pobłażliwy dla tego chłopca.

Potter i jego banda. Westchnął w myślach, gdy zmierzał do gabinetu dyrektora. Okropna Trójca, Drużyna Marzeń – jak nazywał ich od czasu pokazowych pojedynków tego głupca Lockharta lata temu – zmniejszyła się o jednego... i, w zależności od reakcji Pottera na decyzje Hermiony, może w ogóle przestać istnieć.

Z kwaśną miną podał hasło. – Najlepsza Balonowa Guma Drooblesa – Był przekonany, że dyrektor używał tak śmiesznych haseł tylko po to, by go zirytować. Potrząsnął głową wchodząc na ruchome schody, rozdrażniony tą myślą.

\- Wejdź, Severusie – pogodny głos Albusa zabrzmiał w jego uszach, kiedy usiadł na wskazanym krześle przed biurkiem.

\- Albusie – rzekł w drodze przywitania.

Dumbledore rozsiadł się w swoim krześle, jego bystre, niebieskie oczy utkwiły w ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie. – Dostarczono już rzeczy panny Granger?

Snape zmarszczył brwi i poprawił z irytacją szaty. – Wiesz, że tak, Albusie. Leży teraz na podłodze w moim gabinecie i czyta notatki, ucząc się ich na pamięć – odparł. _Albo wciąż stoi z otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się na drzwi... zastanawiając się nad jakąś interesującą klątwą, której mogłaby na mnie użyć, gdy tylko wrócę_ , dodał w myślach.

\- Rozumiem – zadumał się Albus. – Właśnie wysłałem kontrakt. Przygotowałeś sobie to, co powiesz na dzisiejszym, nieuchronnym zebraniu?

\- Tak mi się wydaje, dyrektorze – odpowiedział Snape. – Myślę, że Czarnemu Panu spodoba się pomysł użycia jej jako szpiega przeciwko Potterowi. Podkreślę piękno zdrady, gdy Potter dowie się, że jego ostatnia bliska przyjaciółka obróci się przeciwko niemu. To coś szczególnie atrakcyjnego dla takiego megalomana. Jednak... jest pewna rysa w tym planie, Albusie. – Czarodziej uniósł pytająco brew, a Snape wypuścił z irytacją powietrze. – Wziąłeś pod uwagę fakt, że chłopak mną gardzi? I może wzgardzić panną Granger-

\- Hermioną – poprawił go z iskrą w oczach.

Snape posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, zanim kontynuował. – Wziąłeś pod uwagę to, że on może się obrócić przeciwko niej, gdy dowie się o jej wyborze?

\- Nie wierzę, by-

\- Psiakrew, Albusie! – krzyknął Snape, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Nie wierzyłeś w to, że panna Gr - że _Hermiona_ – upadnie tak nisko, by szukać wiedzy o Czarnej Magii, nieprawdaż? – Dyrektor zachował ciszę, a Severus, przechadzając się tam i z powrotem, nabrał niepokojących podejrzeń. – W zasadzie...

\- Tak?

\- Zastanawiam się teraz... jeżeli próbowała już się uczyć... na własną rękę, być może... – mówił Snape, marszcząc czoło. To mogłoby wytłumaczyć dziwne... pokrewieństwo... które czuł z nią ostatnio. Nie czuł nigdy czegoś takiego, dopóki nie miał do czynienia z Hermioną. _Ciągnie swój do swego_ *, pomyślał ponuro. To było dziwne podobieństwo, które zmusiło go do mówienia tak otwarcie ostatniej nocy... w zasadzie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nie licząc Albusa.

Albus, rozważając słowa Snape'a, splótł palce pod brodą. W końcu westchnął, wyglądając na swoje 150 lat. – Nie wiem, Severusie. Obawiam się, że to całkowicie możliwe – panna Granger zawsze szukała wiedzy, zakazanej, czy też nie. Powinienem to zauważyć, zanim wyjawiłeś mi swoje obawy. Czy ty... – Starszy czarodziej zamilkł, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Czy wczoraj wieczorem miałeś możliwość porozmawiać z nią o prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie tego... toku nauki?

Severus potrząsnął głową. – Tylko w ogólnym sensie. Ja... starałem się unikać tego zagadnienia, Albusie. Nie było konieczne, by mówić jej... o _tym_... by zawróciła ze ścieżki. Przypuszczam... jeśli zaczęła czytać o tym, nie mogła zajść daleko. Mielibyśmy tego oznaki. Mogę stwierdzić, że z pewnością to nie leży w jej naturze... skutki byłyby widoczne.

Albus skinął zamyślony. – Tak, jak było z tobą – za co twoi rodzice to brali? – Severus nie odpowiedział. Usłyszał westchnienie, zanim Albus kontynuował. – Wierzę, że masz rację... ale musimy obchodzić się z nią ostrożnie, Severusie... _ty_ musisz być ostrożny. Nie chcę, by na oślep szukała swojej ścieżki w tym wszystkim. – Snape przytaknął ostrożnie. – Severusie – jeżeli okaże jakiekolwiek oznaki samodzielnej nauki... musisz jej powiedzieć. Musisz jej powiedzieć o Zewie Krwi.

Snape przestał chodzić po gabinecie i odwrócił się, jakby próbował się opanować. _Musisz jej powiedzieć o Zewie Krwi._ Chociaż mówienie o tym nie było zabronione, to... nie zachęcano do tego. Tylko kilkoro czarodziei i czarownic, którzy nie studiowali dogłębniej Czarnej Magii, wiedziało o tym... Albus Dumbledore był jednym z nich.

Severus miał nadzieję tego uniknąć... ale wiedział, ze ściskiem w dołku, że Albus miał rację. Jeżeli już zaczęła, jeżeli była szansa, że Zew zaczął ją opanowywać, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu... będzie musiała być ostrożnie poprowadzona. Na szczęście, wydaje się, że będzie w idealnym położeniu do tego – w końcu będą spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. _Zew Krwi..._

Kręcąc głową, odgarnął włosy z twarzy i odwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja. – Tak, dyrektorze. Jeżeli okaże jakieś oznaki... Zrobię, jak mówisz.

Albus westchnął z ulgą, zaskakując Snape'a. – Dziękuję ci, chłopcze. Jesteś jedynym, który może ją poprowadzić... – Albus zamilkł i spuścił wzrok na dłonie. – Czy kiedykolwiek ci to powiedziałem, Severusie? Czy mówiłem ci pod jakim wrażeniem jestem, jak bardzo podziwiam to, że zdołałeś się odwrócić od Zewu? Oprzeć się mu? To świadectwo twojej woli, twojej siły... Nie wierzę, by było w tym kraju więcej, niż trzech ludzi, którzy zdołali dokonać tego, co ty. I przeżyć.

\- Tak – odparł pustym głosem.

\- Więc – Albus przyglądał się mu w ciszy. Lata praktyki pozwoliły Severusowi odwzajemnić to spojrzenie bez emocji, spokojnie. Po krótkim czasie, Albus rzekł. – Ufam, że sam potrafisz osądzić, czy trzeba jej o tym powiedzieć... i wierzę, że mamy jeszcze czas. Możesz poczekać, aż obecne... zamieszanie... opadnie.

Severus przytaknął i usiadł na krześle, mierząc srebrnowłosego czarodzieja zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Albusie, co z Potterem? Jeżeli obróci się przeciwko niej, nasz plan upadnie, zanim w ogóle wejdzie w życie.

Albus skinął powoli. – Rozumiem cię, Severusie. Pomówię z nim i wyjaśnię całą sytuację. I wydaje mi się, że masz do chłopca zbyt małe zaufanie.

\- A mnie się wydaje, że ty masz dla niego zbyt duże, Albusie, ale zobaczymy. – odparł bezbarwnym głosem.

Oczekiwane wezwanie przyszło tuż po zmierzchu.

Siedział w gabinecie, sprawdzając papiery i próbując ignorować młodą kobietę rozciągniętą przed kominkiem. Było późne popołudnie. Po rozmowie z Albusem, zjadł lunch w Wielkiej Sali – nie należało dawać powodów do tego, by ktoś później przypominał sobie, że tego weekendu, kiedy kontrakt dostał się już do informacji publicznej, oboje byli nieobecni na posiłkach. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek pomówienia o nieprzyzwoitość, jak twierdził Dumbledore.

Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania był zaskoczony, gdy nie wszczęła kłótni odnośnie porannego zdarzenia, na które sobie pozwolił. Jako cichą nagrodę za jej powściągliwość, poczuł się zmuszony do wyjaśnienia – jako coś w rodzaju przeprosin, oczywiście – swojego zachowania. W odpowiedzi skinęła głową i powiedziała, że się tego domyśliła. _Ale dziękuję, profesorze, za wyjaśnienie_ , dodała z małym uśmiechem. Wciąż chłodna, wciąż spięta, ale w znacznie lepszym nastroju, niż się spodziewał. Nie wracał też do tego, co ujrzał i nim minęło popołudnie, jej stosunek do niego znacznie się ocieplił.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się swoja prywatną przestrzenią, więc był zadowolony, gdy nie kleiła się do niego przez całe popołudnie, jak przewidywał. Zamiast tego, oboje spędzili czas zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Wstawił do sypialni dodatkową szafę i wprowadził kilka mniejszych udogodnień do swojej komnaty, by przystosować ją do jej obecności. Później zasiadł nad pracami trzeciego roku z Eliksirów. Hermiona spędziła prawie całe popołudnie na nauce, nie licząc czasu, przez który zapełniała szafę swoimi rzeczami i układała książki na półkach, które jej udostępnił.

Tak minęło im popołudnie. Zauważył kilkakrotnie, jak go obserwowała, ale nie robił żadnych uwag, bo po cichu był z tego zadowolony. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Gryfoni statystycznie nie odznaczali się dużymi zdolnościami udawania, szczere... przywiązanie... do niego, byłoby bardzo korzystne dla ich planu. W porze kolacji zamówił posiłek z kuchni, który zjedli zajęci swoimi sprawami.

Godzinę później Mroczny znak zapłonął.

Bez słowa udał się do sypialni, przykładając na moment głowę do szafy i przygotowując umysł do nadchodzącego zebrania. Trzymając czoło przy chłodnym drewnie szafy, poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Nie odwracając głowy, powiedział – Panno Granger.

\- Hermiono – poprawiła go cichym, ale spokojnym głosem.

\- Więc znowu mówimy sobie po imieniu? – zapytał ironicznie, odwracając się do niej. – Hermiono.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w ciszy, zanim wyszeptała. – Zostałeś wezwany, tak?

\- Trafna obserwacja – odparł zimno. Otworzył szafę i wyciągnął z niej odpowiednie szaty. Szybko się przebrał, zmieniając zwykłe nauczycielskie na cięższe szaty Śmierciożercy, narzucone na spodnie. Maska obijała się mu o nogę, gdy odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Czy ty... czy to... – wyjąkała i przygryzła dolną wargę. Czekał, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując. Jej brązowe oczy wyglądały na zmartwione. – Bądź ostrożny.

Skinął i pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu, niepewnie położył dłoń na jej policzku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wtuliła się w nią. Zwalczył w sobie odruch odsunięcia się. – Będę – odpowiedział krótko i opuścił dłoń. Z zakłopotaniem wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy, zanim uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- I nie martw się, nie będę... nie ucieknę, gdy ciebie nie będzie.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się znacząco. Obszedł ją, wyszeptał zaklęcie, a na nocnym stoliku pojawiło się małe pudełeczko. Potem odwrócił się do niej z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Nadal niepewnie stała obok szafy. – Zafiukuj do dyrektora i powiedz mu, że zostałem wezwany – Przytaknęła i otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła je bez słowa.

Patrzyła na niego, gdy wymawiał zaklęcie uaktywniające Świstoklik. Poczuł znajome uczucie w okolicy pępka i po chwili znalazł się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Schował Świstoklik do kieszeni i powoli włożył na głowę srebrną maskę. Wziął jeszcze głęboki oddech i oczyścił swój umysł, po czym podwinął lewy rękaw szaty i dotknął Mrocznego Znaku, aportując się.

Szybko uklęknął i spuścił głowę, czekając na pozwolenie, by wstać. Słyszał głosy, w tym jeden uniesiony w gniewie. Lucjusz Malfoy. Powstrzymał szelmowski grymas. Facet był zirytowany.

Syk Czarnego Pana przerwał tyradę Malfoy'a. – Severus. Jak miło, że się do nas przyłączyłeś. Wstań.

Ostrożnie zalewając swój umysł uczuciami posłuszeństwa, lojalności i oddania, podniósł się z grubo usianej piaskiem podłogi. Wydawało się, że znajdowali się w jakimś opuszczonym budynku. – Mój Panie – powiedział cicho, podnosząc oczy na Czarnego Pana.

\- Wyjaśnij, Severusie – Głos Czarnego Pana był zimny, ale na szczęście obojętny.

\- Tak, Panie – rzekł i zaczął swoją mowę. Gdy przemawiał, rozejrzał się po pozostałych Śmierciożercach. Nie było ich wielu – wydawało się, że wezwano tylko tych o wyższych pozycjach w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Nie mógł odgadnąć, czy to dobry, czy też zły znak. Patrząc wprost w czerwone oczy Lorda, czuł, jak przeczesuje jego umysł. Rozważnie pozwolił wypłynąć wybranym obrazom.

 _On, trzymający Hermionę wypłakującą się w jego szaty poprzedniej nocy._

 _Hermiona, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, po śmierci rodziców, kiedy otrzymała propozycje małżeństwa od Lucjusza w imieniu Draco. – Nie! Nienawidzę go! Wolałabym umrzeć! Zabije się, zanim za niego wyjdę!_

 _I znowu Hermiona, wtulona w jego dłoń... prosząca go o ostrożność ze zmartwieniem w brązowych oczach_.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Czarny Pan skinął głową, kiedy kończył mowę. – Wydaje mi się, że ta sytuacja wymaga bardziej delikatnego potraktowania, niż brutalny plan, który przedstawił mój Brat na ostatnim spotkaniu. Subtelna manipulacja najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera, jego ostatnią kochaną i żyjącą osobą, będzie korzystniejsza niż zwykły pokaz brutalności. Szczególnie, gdy ta manipulacja może być przeprowadzona pod nosem Dumbledore'a i za jego pełnym, nieświadomym przyzwoleniem. Przemyśl to, mój Panie – kiedy jej zdrada wyjdzie na jaw, będzie to cios dla nich obu – twoich dwóch, największych wrogów – Dla efektu zamilkł na moment. – Mój Panie, byłoby niezaprzeczalnie satysfakcjonującym widzieć tę Szlamę błagającą o litość, a jej krew przelaną w twoje imię, lecz można ją lepiej wykorzystać.

Czarny Pan patrzył w ciszy na Severusa. Ponownie poczuł, jak jego umysł jest sprawdzany, więc posłusznie uwolnił więcej obrazów.

 _Dumbledore, siedzący w jego mieszkaniu i mówiący – Panno Granger... Voldemort życzy sobie, by poślubiła pani Śmierciożercę. I... tak się składa, że mamy tu jednego._

 _Hermiona śpiąca w jego łóżku, z jego ręką przytuloną do policzka._

Czekał, przeplatając te obrazy wspomnieniami z codziennego życia: odbieranie punktów uczniom, strzępki obrazów z dzieciństwa, lekcje...

Czarny Pan nagrodził go krótkim uśmiechem, a on powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Lucjusz, który przysłuchiwał się i obserwował wszystko, zdał sobie chyba sprawę, że Lord sprzyjał planowi Snape'a, więc wystąpił naprzód. – Panie, to dobry plan, jak wszyscy widzimy – zaczął gładko, krążąc wokół nich, aż zatrzymał się za polem zasięgu wzroku czarnowłosego mężczyzny. – Jakkolwiek, dlaczego mój własny syn nie mógłby zająć się tym zadaniem? Jest jej bliższy wiekiem i będzie zwracał mniej uwagi-

\- Dziewczyna go nienawidzi, Bracie. Twój syn cierpi na brak subtelności i, być może, co najważniejsze, jest znacznie poniżej jej poziomu intelektualnego, by wypełnić to zadanie właściwie – Snape wykrzywił się złośliwie i zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, oczekując odpowiedzi Malfoy'a. Nie ważył się spuścić wzroku z Lorda. Podjudzanie Malfoy'a było ryzykowne, ale dobrze wyliczone. _Rozzłość go, wytrąć z równowagi, nie pozwól skupić się na żadnej przekonywującej rysie planu..._

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. Powstrzymał krzyk, gdy urok dosięgnął jego ramienia, rozcinając skórę i mięśnie. Klątwa tnąca lub coś podobnego. Przywołując w myślach ich pozycje, jakie zajmowali w Kręgu, nie śmiał odpłacić mu tym samym; zamiast tego, stał pewnie – po odzyskaniu równowagi – i wpatrywał się twardo w Czarnego Pana, ignorując ostry ból barku.

Ciszę przerwał syczący głos Lorda. – Nie, Lucjuszu. Severus ma rację – Szlama gardzi twoim synem. Przyrzekła nawet, że się zabije, jeżeli będzie musiała poślubić chłopca. Wydaje się, że będziesz go musiał nauczyć trochę wdzięku, Lucjuszu – zamilkł, uśmiechając się zimno, podczas gdy reszta członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu zarechotała. Severus i Lucjusz byli jedynymi, którzy nie zareagowali. Voldemort utkwił nieżyczliwy wzrok w Malfoy'u. – Jestem pewny, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie chciałbym stracić takiej nagrody. – Na to wyznanie, Snape pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi, gratulując sobie wyboru odpowiednich obrazów.

\- Panie, z pewnością czuje tak samo silną-

\- Lucjuszu, kwestionujesz moje decyzje? – Oczy Lorda zabłyszczały wrogo, a czerwone tęczówki się zwęziły. Snape nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu i był wdzięczny za okrywającą go maskę.

\- Nie, mój panie. Oczywiście, że nie. Mój Pan jest mądry, tak w tym, jak i we wszystkim – szybko odrzekł Malfoy, a jego buty zaszurały po nierównym podłożu, gdy pośpiesznie klękał.

Czarny Pan zbliżył się do Lucjusza, patrząc na jego ukłon. – Dziewczyna wie, że jesteś Śmierciożercą, Lucjuszu. Wie to, odkąd spaprałeś misję w Departamencie Tajemnic. To oczywiste, że Szlama wie także, komu wierny jest twój syn.

\- Ale, Panie, wie także, że Severus jest- Blondyn zamilkł natychmiast, widząc podniesioną różdżkę Lorda. – Mój Panie, proszę, nie chciałem-

\- _Crucio!_ – powiedział od niechcenia Czarny Pan, trzymając różdżkę przez kilka minut nad Malfoy'em, zanim cofnął zaklęcie. Blondyn nabrał oddechu i zadygotał. Lord kontynuował, jakby w ogóle nie przerywał. – Ona wierzy, że Severus jest szpiegiem Dumbledore'a. Szlama mu ufa – Zaśmiał się zimno. – Severus jest wprawnym manipulatorem – już zaczął zadanie. Nieprawdaż, Severusie? – Czarny Pan utkwił zimny wzrok w Snape'ie, który natychmiast się skłonił.

\- Tak, Panie. Mój Pan jest mądry – wymruczał posłusznie, nie prostując się. Krew spływająca po ramieniu strasznie go drażniła, bardziej, niż ból z rany.

\- Tak, zacząłeś już manipulować dziewczyną... i, jak dotąd, bez mojego błogosławieństwa. Bez... pozwolenia.

Zimny węzeł zacisnął się na żołądku Snape'a. Zmusił się do spokoju i odparł. – Mój Panie – nie chciałem marnować szansy, którą otrzymałem. A moja pozycja w Kręgu jest zbyt niska, bym mógł prosić o spotkanie, więc nie mogłem tego wcześniej skonsultować z tobą. – Wstrzymał oddech, wciąż zgięty w pół, niezdolny zobaczyć twarzy Lorda. Czy to zadziała? Złapie przynętę?

Czuł na sobie wzrok Czarnego Pana przez długą chwilę. Pot spływał po jego karku, przez ramię, piekąc w okolicach rany. W końcu, po długim oczekiwaniu, Lord wysyczał. – Powstań, Severusie. – Wyprostował się zdenerwowany i przygotowany na karę. Czarny Pan wyciągnął rękę, złapał jego lewe ramię i podciągnął rękaw, ukazując Mroczny Znak. Snape'owi zaschło w gardle. Jeszcze raz napełnił swój umysł bezpiecznymi obrazami i uczuciami wierności, posłuszeństwa... Długi, biały palec obrysował Znak na przedramieniu, który spłonął na chwilę, podczas gdy Czarny Pan wymawiał zaklęcie.

Później, Lord puścił ramię i szepnął. – Spójrz na mnie, Severusie – Jego wzrok szybko powędrował w kierunku Czarnego Pana. – Severusie Snape'ie, mój szpiegu, mój wierny sługo... zajmij nowe miejsce w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, obok Brata Rudolfa.

\- Dziękuję, mój Panie – rzekł Snape, jeszcze raz się kłaniając, zanim odszedł na swoje miejsce. Rudolf Lastrange skinął mu z szacunkiem, kiedy Severus przechodził obok, na co odpowiedział mu tym samym, uśmiechając się pod maską. Z ulgi.

Udało się. Stał się częścią wyższej frakcji w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

Snape był zwolniony chwilę później. Szybko Aportował się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i przeczekał tam kilka minut, upewniając się, że nie jest śledzony. Aktywował Świstoklik, który przeniósł go bezpośrednio do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

\- Severus – przywitał go Albus, wstając z nieukrywaną ulgą na twarzy. _Więc nie był taki pewny, jak to okazywał_ , pomyślał drwiąco Snape. – Jak było na zebraniu?

Posłał dyrektorowi swój uśmieszek. – Dyrektorze, to chyba oczywiste, że całkiem nieźle. Inaczej leżałbym teraz martwy w jakiejś opuszczonej ruderze.

\- Severusie! – skarcił go Albus, jego brwi połączyły się w jedną linię. Snape zrobił krok do przodu, wyciągnął rękę i skradł cytrynowego dropsa z pudełeczka leżącego na biurku. Potem usiadł, włożył cukierek do ust i wykrzywił się do srebrnowłosego czarodzieja. Albus patrzył na niego przez moment, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. – Bardzo dobrze, Severusie. Dobra robota. I... jest tak, jak przewidywaliśmy? Czy...

\- Spodobał mu się plan? Podwyższył moją pozycje w Kręgu? Zdegradował Lucjusza? Tak. Tak. I jeszcze raz, tak – powiedział Snape, uśmiechając się. Adrenalina i ulga wciąż buzowały w jego ciele, sprawiając, że czuł się dziwnie oszołomiony. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i skrzywił nagle, przypominając sobie o czymś jeszcze. _Przeklęty Lucjusz._

Albus obserwował go uważnie i nie przegapił grymasu, gdy mężczyzna poruszył ramieniem. – Przypuszczam, że Lucjusz nie przyjął tego dobrze?

Snape zaśmiał się głucho. – Można tak powiedzieć, Albusie. Próbował... przekonać Czarnego Pana, że Draco lepiej odegra rolę manipulatora. Wytrąciłem go z równowagi i zauważyłem, że nie był za to wdzięczny. Zareagował tak, jak oczekiwałem.

\- Może powinieneś iść do Poppy? – zapytał, ze zmartwieniem na twarzy, Albus.

\- To zwykła klątwa tnąca – rzekł Snape, potrząsając głową. – Nie głęboka, sam mogę się nią zająć w mieszkaniu – nie ma potrzeby niepokoić Poppy. – _Nie ma potrzeby, by pozwolić tej nieznośnej kobiecie ćwiczyć swoje matczyne instynkty_ , pomyślał Snape z małym uśmieszkiem.

Albus uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – Dobrze więc, Severusie. Jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę. – Snape przytaknął krótko i wstał z krzesła. Kiedy wychodził, usłyszał za sobą głos Albusa. – Och, Severusie? Wydaje mi się, że panna Granger uczyła się jakichś uzdrawiających uroków. Może pomogłaby ci, gdybyś ją poprosił?

Odwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja z wściekłością, lecz potem bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu, ścigany chichotem Albusa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wścibski, stary głupiec,_ zezłościł się Snape, a jego szaty powiewały, gdy schodził do lochów. Już dawno ogłoszono ciszę nocną, więc korytarze były cudownie puste. Kiedy dotarł do drzwi jego - _ich_ \- mieszkania, zatrzymał się na chwilę i opanował zirytowanie. Kiedy trochę się uspokoił, zaczął myśleć nad słowami Albusa.

Być może Dumbledore miał rację... Panna Granger uczyła się wielu leczniczych zaklęć potrzebnych jej przy projekcie w szóstej klasie... i byłoby chyba lepszym rozwiązaniem pozwolić jej zająć się raną, niż narażać się na gderanie Madame Pomfrey, która - choć wykwalifikowana - słynęła z traktowania wszystkich jak krnąbrne dzieci. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział też, jak niewygodne jest leczenie trudno dostępnych miejsc na ciele. A większa część rany znajdowała się na tylnej części ramienia.

Pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, prychnął sam do siebie i uniósł różdżkę, by zdjąć blokady. Niezliczoną ilość razy przedtem sam leczył sobie rany, które były o wiele gorsze, niż zwykła klątwa tnąca. Nie było potrzeby... Zatrzymał się, gdy nagle przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl. Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej wezwie go niedługo, by sprawdzić jego... postępy. Przydałoby się kilka nowych obrazów dla podejrzliwego czarodzieja... musiał przecież udowodnić, że jego plan posuwa się powoli naprzód... tak, możliwe, że Albus, mimo wszystko, miał rację.

Wszedł do mieszkania i zdjął buty w przedpokoju, a następnie udał się do gabinetu, gdzie zastał Hermionę - tym razem siedzącą przy biurku – czytającą notatki. Uniosła wzrok, gdy usłyszała jak wchodził i wydała z siebie odgłos ulgi. - Wróciłeś!

\- Bystre spostrzeżenie - zauważył ironicznie. Ból w ramieniu wzrósł nieznacznie, gdy reszta ciała zrelaksowała się w znajomym otoczeniu własnych komnat. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie odpowiedziała na jego sarkastyczną uwagę - zamiast tego wstała i poszła za nim do sypialni.

\- To twoja krew? - zapytała szeptem, gdy stał przy szafie. Odwrócił się i zauważył napięcie na jej twarzy. Przytaknął powoli.

\- Może zechciałabyś mi pomóc z tym małym prezentem od Lucjusza? – zapytał, ściągając ostrożnie wierzchnią szatę. Krew przemoczyła warstwy ubrań i zaschła, utrudniając ich ściągnięcie. Każdą kolejną warstwę coraz trudniej będzie dało się usunąć, bez jakichś większych szkód. – Jakby na to nie patrzeć, otrzymałem go broniąc pani honoru, panno Granger – rzekł sardonicznie, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Hermiono – poprawiła go roztargniona, zbliżając się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ramieniu. – Hmm. Będziemy musieli uważać przy ściąganiu kolejnych warstw – klątwa tnąca? – Snape przytaknął. – Chodź, lepiej zrobić to w łazience.

Przeszli do przyległego pokoju, gdzie usadowiła go przed lustrem. Podporządkował jej się bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Przyglądał się jej odbiciu, które lekko zmarszczyło brwi, kiedy oglądała zakrwawiony płaszcz. – Więc mówisz, że broniłeś mojego honoru?

\- W rzeczy samej. Krótko mówiąc, Lucjusz ubzdurał sobie, że Draco byłby lepszym kandydatem sprzeniewierzenia twojej wierności.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Tak – wycedził Snape. – Oczywiście, musiałem zwrócić uwagę na to, że nie tylko chłopak ma subtelność i zdolność manipulatorską Graupa, ale także jest na dużo niższym poziomie intelektualnym od ciebie, więc nie warto, by nawet próbował.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to był komplement – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, panno Granger – powiedział z małym uśmieszkiem.

Między jej brwiami wyrosła mała zmarszczka. Podniosła wzrok, a ich oczy spotkały się w lustrze. _Ach, to ją złości_ , pomyślał rozbawiony. – Niedługo będę panią Snape, nie wydaje ci się więc, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozbył się nawyku nazywania mnie panną Granger, _Severusie_? – oznajmiła zirytowanym głosem. Był zadowolony... dobrze wiedział, że złość łatwo można zamienić w inne emocje. _Pora wytrącić ją z równowagi._

\- Tak – rzekł miękko, odwracając się, by spojrzeć w jej oczy z wyliczoną intensywnością.

Uśmiechnął się w myślach, gdy oblała się rumieńcem i zaczęła jąkać. – Więc, yy... może powinieneś... rozpiąć płaszcz. – Skinął lekko i zaczął go ściągać. Zmarszczył z irytacją brwi, gdy materiał przykleił się do zakrwawionej koszuli. _Przeklęty Lucjusz i jego nędzne klątwy_ , pomyślał wściekły.

Szybko podeszła do niego, by pomóc mu w oddzieleniu dwóch warstw ubrania. – Ostatnia warstwa sprawi najwięcej problemów – powiedziała cicho, jakby do siebie.

\- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, panno- Hermiono.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Dobra. Słuchaj, zazwyczaj mówię, kiedy pracuję, więc albo to wytrzymaj, albo ogranicz sarkazm do minimum, dobrze? – zamilkła, zanim dodała. – _Severusie_. – Jej brązowe oczy błysnęły, gdy na niego spojrzała.

Zerknął na nią w ciszy, planując odpowiedź, po czym posłał jej uśmieszek. – Robię sarkastyczne uwagi wtedy, gdy mnie boli, _Hermiono_ , więc wydaje się, że jesteśmy w kropce.

Ku jego zdumieniu, wybuchła śmiechem. – Punkt dla ciebie. Będę ignorować twoje sarkastyczne żarciki, jeżeli ty zignorujesz moje komentarze. Ale ostrzegam – nie będę miła, jeżeli przesadzisz.

Uniósł brew, a mały uśmiech błąkał się po jego wargach. Był zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Niewielu ludzi doceniało jego subtelne poczucie humoru, a jeszcze mniej czuło się na sile, by przekomarzać się z nim. Może dzielenie z nią mieszkania wcale nie będzie tak męczące, jak zakładał na początku.

\- Dobrze więc, to będzie trochę bolało, dopóki nie oddzielimy koszuli... a potem będzie już z górki... przypuszczam, że oczyszczanie trochę poszczypie, ale chyba znosiłeś gorszy ból, niż ten – mruczała, podczas ściągania płaszcza i reszty ubrań. Jej nieustające komentarze były wkurzające, ale ciche. Uniósł dłonie, by rozpiąć koszulę, a ona zaabsorbowana była składaniem jego płaszcza, który położyła na ławeczce. Nie mogła powstrzymać ciemnego rumieńca oblewającego jej twarz.

Przyglądał się tej bezwarunkowej reakcji z zainteresowaniem. Możliwe, że obraz, który widział dzisiejszego poranka, nie był tylko szczęśliwym trafem... podobał się jej. Mimo że nie był przystojnym mężczyzną, był świadomy posiadania... jak nazwali to Lucjusz i Rudolf? Seksapil?

Nie bardzo to zrozumiał, ale objawy były takie, że gdy dojrzał, kobiety zaczęły zwracać na niego uwagę. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, nie młodsze – rzadko miał problemy z zadurzonymi uczennicami, jak niektórzy młodsi nauczyciele – ale starsze kobiety, bardziej doświadczone... uśmiechnął się, kiedy skończył rozpinać koszulę. Wciąż pamiętał, jak kobieta po raz pierwszy odmówiła Malfoy'owi, by zbliżyć się do niego... z haczykowatym nosem i bladą skórą... o ile dobrze pamiętał, najbardziej fascynował ją jego głos. Była piękna.

A Lucjusz był wściekły.

Zdarzało się to częściej – znacznie częściej. Kobiety były zauroczone mrocznymi, tajemniczymi mężczyznami... niebezpiecznymi mężczyznami... Snape przypatrzył się krytycznie swoim rozmyślaniom. Nie, zdecydowanie nie był przystojny – ale z pewnością mroczny i tajemniczy. Jako początkującego Śmierciożercę _przydzielili_ go Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi, który zobowiązał się pokazać młodszemu koledze zalety bycia częścią ich szeregów. Po spotkaniach, blond włosy czarodziej zabierał go do wielu miejsc odwiedzanych przez takie kobiety – najczęściej Nokturn, czy podobne miejsca.

Co najdziwniejsze, Lucjusz – możliwe, że najgroźniejszy i najpodlejszy człowiek, oprócz Czarnego Pana, jakiego znał Severus – nie przyciągał takiego typu kobiet. Jako uderzająco przystojny, naturalnie nie miał problemu z przyciąganiem płci przeciwnej... ale kobiety lubiące flirtować z ciemną stroną, te które wolały... eksperymentować, pomijały przystojnego mężczyznę. _Wygląd naprawdę może być zwodniczy_ , zadumał się. To sprawiało mu niekończącą się rozrywkę przez te lata, kiedy kobiety poszukujące ciemności i niebezpieczeństwa uważały go za pociągającego, podczas gdy Lucjusz, z jego anielską urodą, był po prostu pomijany.

Uśmiechając się do swoich myśli, rozpiął mankiety koszuli i po wyciągnięciu nieuszkodzonego ramienia, odwrócił się do Hermiony. Wciąż była zarumieniona – możliwe, że tym razem częściowo z zażenowania, gdy, niewątpliwie, przypomniała sobie obrazy, które widział rano w jej umyśle.

Nie, zamyślił się, w ogóle nie oczekiwał, że wywrze takie wrażenie na pannie Granger. Tak młodej. Tak niewinnej.

Niewinnej? Zmarszczył lekko brwi, obserwując, jak ostrożnie zsuwa cienki materiał z mocno sklejonej rany, w szczególności wzdłuż dolnej części. Kiedy powoli odrywała koszulę, krew mocniej wypłynęła z rozcięcia i mógł zauważyć, jak jej twarz zbladła. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, jej wzrok stwardniał i z powrotem wzięła się do pracy.

Najprawdopodobniej wróciły wspomnienia, pomyślał, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Nie, nie taka znowu niewinna – która niewinna kobieta zdecydowałaby się pomścić ukochane osoby przez uczenie się Czarnej Magii? Która niewinna kobieta zgodziłaby się wyjść za niego, znając jego przeszłość? Choć w tym przypadku nie miała innego wyboru, przyznał, wbijając wzrok w dłonie.

Znała jego przeszłość... uniósł wzrok na stojącą przy nim kobietę, marszczącą brwi ze skupieniem na twarzy. W końcu udało się jej całkiem odkleić koszulę i teraz krytycznie przyglądała się ranie. Wiedziała o jego przeszłości więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny poza Albusem Dumbledore'em. Wciąż był zdumiony tym, jak dużo powiedział Hermionie tamtej nocy – to rzeczywiście było zaledwie wczoraj? – ale tak bardzo przypominała mu siebie w tym wieku – gniew, paląca potrzeba zemsty... ból i wściekłość emanowały z niej falami... pochłonie ją to, jeżeli na to pozwoli. Zew Krwi... nie, nie zniósłby tego.

 _O wiele lepiej byłoby, gdyby umarła... niż spróbowała iść ścieżką, którą sam podążałem._

Namoczyła kawałek materiału i zaczęła oczyszczać ranę, ciągle mrucząc pod nosem. - Jakiekolwiek fragmenty ciał obcych w tkance spowodują trudności w leczeniu... – Brzmiało to, jak cytat z książki. Dziewczyna miała zadziwiającą pamięć. – Na pewno w ranie są jakieś kawałki twojej koszuli lub płaszcza... Miałam rację, tu jest jeden...

Snape obserwował w lustrze, jak blask świec migocze w jej włosach. W ciągu tygodnia ta młoda panna zostanie jego żoną. Teraz miał czas o tym pomyśleć... i nie był pewny, co o tym sądzić. Konieczność, obowiązek, abstrakcyjny pomysł. Jakkolwiek, wkrótce ta abstrakcja będzie rzeczywistością. Prawdziwą, namacalną. Nieuniknioną. Patrząc na falowanie jej bioder, gdy obchodziła go ze wszystkich stron, nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby był całkowicie przeciwny tej sytuacji.

Skrzywił się, gdy przycisnęła mocniej, niż było to konieczne. Wciąż była na niego zła za ten poranny incydent. Odkąd odkrył, że... podoba jej się. Nie mógł pozbyć się tej myśli. Kiedy nieproszona pchała się do jego umysłu, musiał wciąż przypominać sobie o jej niewinności – pod tym względem – i mało prawdopodobnym otwarciu na jego prawdziwe... pragnienia.

Westchnął w myślach. Będzie musiał się wstrzymać, jeżeli ma oszukać Czarnego Pana. Kiedy ten potężny czarownik zagłębi się w jej umyśle – co na pewno zrobi – nie może znaleźć żadnej niechęci w stosunku do jej męża - jej manipulatora. Musi mu bezgranicznie ufać. Westchnął, ignorując dziwne spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, zanim znowu zajęła się rozcięciem. Jeżeli nie uda się im oszukać Czarnego Pana... zginą oboje.

To będzie wymagało trochę pracy. Na nieszczęście, dziewczyna była typową Gryfonką – jej emocje były widoczne i silne, a nie wierzył w jej zdolność do ukrycia ich, nawet po treningu. Snape planował popracować z nią nad Oklumencją, ale możliwość ukrycia emocji była dużo trudniejsza niż ukrywanie obrazów. Nie, pomyślał – bezpiecznej będzie naprawdę zmanipulować jej emocje. Zmarszczył brwi. Jeżeli zakochałaby się w nim...

Skrzywił się. Wystarczy, jeżeli go polubi. Ale jeśli w grę wejdą mocniejsze uczucia... jeżeli Czarny Pan uwierzy, iż jest całkowicie wierna Severusowi Snape'owi... wtedy, nawet jeżeli ten czarnoksiężnik wyczuje jej prawdziwe uczucia względem Śmierciożerców i ich celów, będzie nie najgorzej. Może nawet lepiej – była pewna elegancja w zawróceniu komuś w głowie tak, iż jego czyny działały na korzyść osób, których nienawidził. _Tak_ , pomyślał, _to z pewnością przemówi do Czarnego Pana._

Hermiona wciąż mruczała, wyciągając kolejne skrawki materiału. Jest zdeterminowana... nie, to może nie być proste. Ale wracając do tego, co zobaczył dziś rano, wziął pod uwagę możliwość, że nie będzie to taka trudna manipulacja. Młodzi często mylą emocjonalną bliskość z bliskością fizyczną. I choć nie posiadał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w tej pierwszej, w drugiej miał całkiem niezłą wprawę.

 _Tak_ , zdecydował, przyglądając się, jak w końcu zakończyła oczyszczanie rany i zasklepiła ją zaklęciem, _zdecydowanie mogę zaliczyć to do swoich zalet_. To będzie raczej proste, z jej niewinnością... a na pewno bezpieczniejsze dla wszystkich, niż zawierzenie jej zdolności do ukrywania emocji przed jednym z największych mistrzów Legilimencji w historii.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł jedwabistym głosem, rozciągając ramię. Z zainteresowaniem zauważył, że jej oddech przyśpieszył i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku. _Nie, to w ogóle nie będzie trudne_. Lekko dotknął jej twarzy, tym razem pozwalając sobie na delikatne obrysowanie jej policzka, zanim opuścił dłoń.

Odwróciła wzrok od jego intensywnego spojrzenia. – Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała cicho. Obrócił swoim ramieniem, próbując naprężyć mięśnie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nowe włókna mięśni często bywały sztywne. – Um, potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? Powinnam... Powinnam się jeszcze trochę pouczyć.

Nie chciał zbyt naciskać, szczególnie dopóki była jeszcze uczennicą, więc zdecydował poczekać. Skinięciem wyraził swoją zgodę. Wyszła, a on zagapił się na pokryte drewnem drzwi, które za sobą cicho zamknęła.

Uczennica.

Nie była już uczennicą, ale absolwentką także nie. Kiedy zda swoje OWTMy, będzie mógł rozpocząć pełną manipulację.

Westchnął i podniósł się ze stołka. Podszedł do prysznica i włączył wodę jednym ruchem różdżki. Manipulacja... dobrze znał swoje umiejętności pod tym względem; ostrożnie ćwiczył je przez te wszystkie lata na wielu chętnych i rozentuzjazmowanych nauczycielach. Jego wiedza od Śmierciożerów nie była w pełni ciemna, czy zakazana. Stłumił dreszcz, gdy wszedł pod ciepły strumień wody, pozwalając spłynąć mu po głowie i dalej, po karku. Severus zawsze preferował chętne partnerki, podczas gdy Malfoy... barbarzyńskie pragnienia tego mężczyzny mogły przyprawić o mdłości nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych Śmierciożerów.

Może nawet samego Czarnego Pana.

Potrząsnął głową wypychając obrazy – wspomnienia – z umysłu. Dzięki Bogu, dziewczyna zaniechała tego śmiesznego zamiaru zgodzenia się na układ z Malfoy'em. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że miała czelność proponować szpiegostwo tego człowieka... nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak brutalnie byłaby potraktowana. Jej umysł był zbyt cenny, by narażać go na takie okrucieństwa.

Westchnął zirytowany, naprężając mięśnie ramienia. Nie, Malfoy'owie nie byli delikatni.

Hermiona siedziała na rogu biurka, próbując skupić się na tekście, który czytała, a nie na mężczyźnie w sąsiednim pokoju. W końcu dała za wygraną i zamknęła książkę, a pióro rzuciła na blat.

Snape to prawdziwa zagadka. W jednej chwili był ironiczny i drwiący, a w następnej już z nią żartował... później patrzył na nią, jakby była jakąś łamigłówką do rozwiązania, a kiedy przyglądał się jej tym dziwnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, miała niemiłe przeczucie, że _planował_ coś, ale nie wiedziała co. I było nieprawdopodobnym, żeby się dowiedziała, chyba, że zdecyduje się jej o tym powiedzieć. Uważała się za inteligentną i raczej dobrą w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, ale Snape... szpiegował i spiskował zanim w ogóle się urodziła.

 _Zanim w ogóle się urodziła._

Uderzyło ją wtedy to, co miała zamiar zrobić... poza faktem, że był przez prawie cały czas zimną, nieprzyjemną i wyrachowaną osobą – miał także o dwadzieścia lat więcej od niej. Potrząsnęła głową, niedowierzając. Chociaż w czarodziejskim świecie spojrzenie na wiek różniło się od tego mugolskiego – biorąc pod uwagę długość życia czarownic i czarodziei, dwadzieścia lat różnicy nie było nawet warte wspomnienia – dorastała wśród Mugoli i jej pierwsze reakcje nadal były mugolskie. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. _Przynajmniej jest młodszy niż mój tata... był... Oh, Bogowie_. Ponownie poczuła łzy napływające do oczu i ze złością zacisnęła powieki, by je powstrzymać.

Jej umysł gorączkowo próbował schwycić się poprzedniej myśli. Był dwa razy starszy od niej... Dumbledore ma prawie 150 lat i wciąż jest pełen energii. Ukazywał więcej sprawności, niż jej sześćdziesięcioletni wujek. Tak więc Snape wciąż był młodym facetem, w czarodziejskim mniemaniu. Z uśmieszkiem przyznała, że bez wątpienia, jego ciało było młode – pomijając liczne blizny na jasnej skórze. Przez chwilę nad nimi rozmyślała; niektóre z nich wyraźnie były źle zagojonymi ranami pourokowymi, ale inne wyglądały, jak ceremonialne cięcia... może magia krwi? Jak dotąd czytała trochę o Czarnej Magii z książek, które wysłał jej Wiktor – nie przyzna się do tego Snape'owi, po tym, jak ostrzegł ją poprzedniego wieczoru. Snape. Profesor Snape. Kiedy ściągnęła jego koszulę...

Przypomniała sobie gorąco, jakie poczuła na twarzy, podczas gdy odrywała ją powoli od rozcięcia, ponownie otwierając na wpół zasklepioną ranę. Wypłynęła gęsta, ciemna krew, kontrastująca z jasną karnacją... zadrżała pod wpływem tak wyraźnego wspomnienia. To wywołało myśli o nocy z Harry'm w Zakazanym Lesie... gdy znaleźli Rona... jak tam leżał, we krwi... było jej tak wiele... _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą_.

Podniosła drżące ręce do twarzy i przycisnęła je do oczu. Czy _kiedykolwiek_ uwolni się od tych wspomnień? Wypływały na wierzch jej myśli zawsze, gdy milczała, zawsze, gdy nie była zajęta czymś innym. I w nocy... noce były najgorsze.

Poza poprzednią, przyznała, opuszczając ręce. W czym była różnica? Co trzymało sny z daleka? Czy to... mogła to być obecność profesora Snape'a? Obecność kogoś, kto rozumiał, kogoś, kto przeszedł to samo, co ona, kogoś, kto podjął te same decyzje, był kuszony przez to, co kusiło ją?

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały_. Jego słowa odbijały się w jej głowie. Pytania narastały... kiedy czytała książki, które przysłał jej Wiktor. Czy to był pierwszy krok? Za każdym razem, gdy zagłębiała się w te teksty, zapamiętywała zaklęcia, czy to były pojedyncze kroki? Czy część jednego, większego, nieubłagalnie pogrążającego ją w otchłani? Wbrew ostrzeżeniu Snape'a, palce świerzbiły ją, by zagłębić się w zakazane książki... by wyciągnąć tomy z kufra, gdzie je schowała... by uczyć się i poznać wroga...

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Zastygła w bezruchu, a dreszcz strachu przebiegł przez jej ciało. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że bezwiednie podążała do kufra w sypialni... jakby była wzywana...

 _Bogowie, w co ja się wpakowałam?_

Drżąc, usiadła na brzegu łóżka, spostrzegając, że tapczan, który Snape – Severus – transmutował, wciąż stoi na swoim miejscu, po przeciwległej stronie łóżka. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że znowu będzie tam spał. Cichy głosik w jej głowie przyznał, że była przerażona. H _ermiona Granger boi się książek – ale Ron by się śmiał..._

Nie była pewna, ile czasu tam przesiedziała, ale w końcu zebrała się w sobie i przebrała w coś, co jej matka nazwała „przepisową piżamą". Uśmiechnęła się smutno. _Chyba nie taką sytuację mama miała na myśli, gdy je kupowałyśmy_ , pomyślała, patrząc na czerwono-złoty, jedwabny zestaw. Był to rozsądny i skromny strój – góra z krótkimi rękawkami i dopasowane spodnie. Zwykle spała tylko w majtkach i zbyt dużym podkoszulku, ale nie była jeszcze gotowa, by paradować po komnatach swojego profesora – swojego _narzeczonego_ \- półnago. Chyba, że on by tego chciał... z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem przyznała, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko.

Szum prysznica umilkł, więc szybko wróciła do pokoju i skuliła się w fotelu przy kominku. Czuła, że o czymś zapomniała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, o czym- _Oh, no jasne_. Szybko pobiegła do swojej torby, przeszukała ją i znalazła to, czego szukała.

\- Herbaty, Hermiono? – usłyszała za sobą głos i aż podskoczyła.

\- Oh, tak, dziękuję! – wyjąkała, obracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z jej przyszłym mężem. _O matko..._ Jej policzki zapłonęły, gdy mu się przyjrzała – luźne, czarne spodnie z jakiegoś miękkiego materiału i niezapięty szlafrok, także czarny...

Kiedy leczyła jego ramię, próbowała skupić się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, co robiła... ale teraz nie miała nic służącego do rozproszenia uwagi. Bogowie... wysoki, szczupły, z wyraźnie zarysowaną sylwetką... _Jesteś gorsza niż nastolatki przy wili, Hermiono_ , upomniała się, próbując skupić wzrok na jego twarzy. Może nie zauważył... _Za późno_ , na jego ustach zakwitł znaczący uśmieszek.

 _O matko._

\- Co to? – zapytał, wskazując na przedmiot, który trzymała w ręku i zawiązał szlafrok. Westchnęła rozczarowana jego zachowaniem.

\- Moje pigułki, profesorze... um, Severusie – odparła, na co on uniósł rozbawiony brew, więc dodała. – Dobra, trudno pozbyć się siedmioletniego przyzwyczajenia.

\- W rzeczy samej – uśmiechnął się. Usiedli przy małym stoliku na środku pokoju i rozlał herbatę do filiżanek. – Miej to na uwadze, gdy znowu się pomylę i nazwę cię panną Granger.

Uśmiechnęła się i przyjęła napój, rozsiadając się w fotelu. – Może. Ale to i tak będzie dla ciebie trudne.

\- Hmm, prawdopodobnie – wymruczał, siadając naprzeciw niej. – Co to za... pigułki? Mugolskie lekarstwa? – zapytał, szyderczo się uśmiechając. Z jakiegoś powodu pokrzepiło ją to, że zachowywał się podobnie, jak na lekcjach. Profesor Snape bez swoich szyderczych uśmiechów i złośliwości nie był... po prostu nie był sobą. Rozluźniła się i przytaknęła.

\- Właściwie to antykoncepcyjne pigułki, Severusie – sprecyzowała, wkładając jedną do ust i popijając herbatą.

\- Aha – wydawał się skrępowany i rzuciwszy jej pytające spojrzenie, odwrócił wzrok.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z jego zmieszania i się roześmiała. Spojrzał na nią gniewnie, zanim zdołała wykrztusić. – Nie, nie, myślałeś... Ja nie... to znaczy – Pod wpływem jego morderczego spojrzenia z wielkim wysiłkiem zdołała się uspokoić. – One muszą być brane codziennie, nie ważne czy... eee, _potrzebujesz_ ich tego dnia, czy nie. Dzienna dawka utrzymuje stały poziom hormonów w ciele kobiety, zapobiegając owulacji.

Twarz Snape'a rozjaśniła się. – Rozumiem. Wydaje się, że to jest trochę uciążliwe, dlaczego więc nie używasz eliksiru? Najzwyklejszy eliksir należy zażywać raz w miesiącu.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Severusie, czy ty w ogóle czytałeś coś o Małżeńskim Prawie?

\- Ważniejsze kwestie. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu na przejrzenie szczegółów, zważywszy na to, że nie dotyczyły mnie one aż do teraz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore nie poinformował mnie o jego drugim planie, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy pana Weasley'a? – mówił. – Wcześniej myślałem, że... Zanim zacząłem mieć podejrzenia, co do twoich zamiarów, podejrzewałem, że wyślą cię do Beauxbatons, jak mówiłem rano.

\- Co... co sprawiło, że mnie podejrzewałeś? – zapytała ze wzrokiem wbitym w filiżankę. Wydawało jej się, że była ostrożna...

Obserwowała go, gdy gwałtownie odkładał na stół swoją herbatę. – Nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą o tym teraz. – zaznaczył stanowczo. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy i napięciu. Po chwili, dodał łagodniej. – Miałaś mi powiedzieć o klauzuli, którą pominąłem w przeklętym Małżeńskim Prawie.

Przełknęła ciężko. – T-tak. Klauzula... nie można używać żadnych magicznych środków antykoncepcyjnych – eliksirów, zaklęć – wszystkie można wykryć w magiczny sposób. Długoterminowy wykrywacz uroków jest włączony w zaklęcia rzucane podczas ceremonii. Sprawdziłam to i nie wykrywa on mugolskich środków antykoncepcyjnych. Te pigułki tylko zwiększają ilość naturalnych hormonów w kobiecym ciele, nie wprowadzają nic zakazanego. Mama... mama o tym pomyślała, kiedy pierwszy raz zaproponowano tę ustawę. – Spojrzała na swoje ręce. Jej rodzice... byli tacy pomocni... _Wiem, że chcesz nadal się uczyć, kochanie, a z dzieckiem... wiesz, byłoby to możliwe, ale nie takie proste. Nawet jeżeli ta ustawa nie przejdzie, albo my się przeprowadzimy, to nie taki zły pomysł... pójdę i przyniosę ci lepiej większy zapas..._

\- Twoja matka była mądrą kobietą – powiedział miękkim głosem Severus. Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona jego tonem... tym samym, którego użył poprzedniego wieczoru w gabinecie, gdy zapytała, co z nią będzie. _Będzie dobrze, panno Granger. Hermiono. Będzie dobrze._

Przyglądał jej się bez żadnego wyrazu. Po tym, jak skinęła i posłała mu nikły uśmiech, rozsiadł się wygodniej i wgapił w kominek. Z zainteresowaniem obserwowała poły szlafroka, które lekko się osunęły, ukazując kilka cali skóry... i jedną bliznę ciągnącą się ukośnie ponad mostkiem. Wcześniej ledwo ją zauważyła, ale teraz migocące światło i cienie, stworzone przez płomienie, wyostrzyły jej kształt. Nie odwracając wzroku od kominka, zapytał. – Czy są jeszcze jakieś inne... zaskakujące czary rzucane podczas ceremonii?

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Więc... Zaklęcie Wierności, oczywiście...

Przytaknął. – To ma sens, biorąc pod uwagę, co chcą osiągnąć przez tę parodię prawa.

Spędziła dziś kilka minut popołudniu, przeglądając prawo o Małżeństwach i ogromny rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach, gdy zastanawiała się nad najbardziej znaczącym – według niej – uroku, który będzie rzucany. – I... wiesz... jest jeszcze Zaklęcie Współżycia... oparte na odstępie czasowym - Głos jej zamarł.

Snape nie odrywał wzroku od płomieni .– Z takiego rodzaju czaru zdawałem sobie sprawę, panno – Hermiono – Spojrzał na nią zwężonymi oczami. – Jakiego odstępu czasowego wymagają?

Odwróciła na moment wzrok, zaschło jej w gardle - Um... tygodniowego. Właściwie, to jest napisane, że trzy razy na każde cztery tygodnie... Wydaje mi się, że z przerwą na... – Przeniosła na niego wzrok i niepewnie wzruszyła ramionami. _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że omawiam to z profesorem Snape'em, jak rodzaj jakiegoś... jakiegoś wymogu projektu badań..._

\- Mmm. Tak. – Oczy zamigotały mu złośliwie. – Jak sądzę, jakiemuś głupcowi ten czas wydawał się... nieprzyjemny na pewne aktywności.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zadała to pytanie, ale wyrwało jej się, zanim ugryzła się w język. – A tobie nie? – Kiedy na nią spojrzał z pytająco uniesioną brwią, wyjąkała. – To znaczy... czy wydaje ci się to nieprzyjemne?

Obrzucił ją spokojnym wzrokiem. – Nie – oparł po prostu. Usta mu zadrgały, gdy otwarła buzię zaskoczona. Potrząsnął głową z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. – Hermiono, wciąż jesteś jeszcze młoda. Będzie wiele rzeczy, które cię we mnie zaskoczą. I vice-versa, jak sądzę.

\- Chyba... chyba masz rację.

Obserwował ją chwilę zamyślonymi, czarnymi oczyma, zanim upił łyk herbaty. – Tak więc, Hermiono – to był raczej... dzień pełen wrażeń. Chyba się położę.

Oboje wstali. Po chwili niezdecydowania, zapytała. – Um... Severusie, czy ty – chodzi mi o to, czy... śpimy tak, jak wczoraj? To znaczy, ostatniej nocy.

Utkwił w niej oceniający wzrok, zanim skinął szorstko. – Tak. Wydaje mi się to najbardziej... skutecznym układem, jak na razie. Oczywiście do naszego ślubu.

\- Dobrze – odetchnęła. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a ona ponownie się zaczerwieniła. – To znaczy, cieszę się, że nie planowałeś spać tutaj na kanapie, czy coś w tym stylu...

\- Hmm. Słyszałem o żonach, które czasami tego wymagają – ale możesz być pewna – ja _nigdy_ nie będę spał na kanapie – rzekł jedwabistym głosem, czarne oczy lśniły rozbawieniem.

Uśmiechnęła się słysząc to oświadczenie. – Nie to miałam na myśli – Poważniejszym tonem już dodała. – To było... to znaczy, ostatniej nocy po raz pierwszy... od dłuższego czasu, po prostu spałam.

\- Rozumiem, Hermiono – Znów to dziwne spojrzenie. Wyciągnął rękę. – Chodź. – Poszła.

Krótko potem leżała po swojej stronie łóżka i obserwowała go, jak zdjął szlafrok i wśliznął się na składane łóżko. Powieki jej ciążyły i opuściła je, zanim wyszeptał. – _Nox!_

Spała tylko chwilkę, gdy poczuła mroczne obrazy zalewające jej umysł... wspomnienia... – Nie.. nie, mamo, nie... tato – Obrazy paliły jej umysł... pierwsza strona _Proroka Codziennego_ pokazująca Mroczny Znak nad domem jej rodziców... Ron, z zakrwawionym, połamanym ciałem, tyle krwi... _Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie, nie patrz!_ Potrząsnęła głową, dysząc, jakby częściowo się zbudziła, zdezorientowana, z mocno bijącym sercem...

... później ciepło. Ręka na jej ramieniu, którą chwyciła, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku, zagarniając ją, otaczając palcami, trzymając blisko... ciche słowa dochodziły do jej uszu, gdy z wdzięcznością zatopiła się w spokoju, odpędzając mrok. – _Jestem tu, Hermiono... Jestem..._

Następnego dnia, Snape obudził się pierwszy.

Leżał przez chwilę, obserwując młodą kobietę, która wciąż trzymała w żelaznym uścisku jego dłoń. W czasie snu, przycisnęła ją do klatki piersiowej i teraz unosiła się i opadała w rytm jej oddechu. Westchnął, zagubiony w myślach.

Wbrew słowom Albusa, wyczuwał zbyt duże ryzyko, by zwlekać z rozmową dotyczącą prawdziwego zagrożenia wynikającego z nauki Czarnej Magii. Jeżeli już zaczęła czytać naprawdę Ciemne tomy, będzie... zmuszona kontynuować naukę. A w jej osłabionym emocjonalnie stanie, może nie znaleźć tyle siły, by odeprzeć pragnienie – i szybko zostanie wciągnięta.

Ponownie westchnął i delikatnie wyplątał dłoń z uścisku śpiącej kobiety. Była niedziela – żadne z nich nie miało żadnych zobowiązań – to będzie idealny czas na pogadankę o niebezpieczeństwie. Osobliwym niebezpieczeństwie. Po pierwsze – musiał dowiedzieć się, czy zaczęła „samodzielną naukę" i, jeżeli tak, jak głęboko dotknęła tego przedmiotu. Jeśli zaczęła... musi ją poprowadzić, jak zasygnalizował Albus. Wiedza będzie dla niej wartościową rzeczą, ale tylko z mentorem, który powie jej, jak daleko zajść, kiedy się zatrzymać, zanim niebezpieczeństwo stanie się zbyt duże. Zanim opęta ją Zew.

Wstał z tapczanu i po krótkiej wycieczce do łazienki, wszedł do pokoju zamówić śniadanie z kuchni. Krótko po złożeniu zamówienia, usłyszał pomruki z sypialni. Zanim dostarczono jedzenie, przeszła przez pokój do niego, dzielnie tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Skinął jej na przywitanie, a ona usiadła, niezdarnie sięgając po kubek z herbatą. Popijając własną, usiadł w fotelu i przypatrywał jej się zmrużonymi oczyma, wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu.

Gdy była spokojna i zrelaksowana, zaatakował. – Powiedz mi, Hermiono... ile z Czarnej Magii zdołałaś się już nauczyć? – zapytał zwykłym tonem i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak pusty kubek, który trzymała, wypadł jej z rąk i uderzył o podłogę.

Brzęk porcelany był jedynym odgłosem rozdzierającym ciszę w pokoju.


	7. Chapter 7

W pokoju zapadła cisza, a Snape wpatrywał się w Hermionę przez długą chwilę w całkowitym milczeniu. Czarne oczy obserwowały jej nerwowe ruchy... te wiedzące, oceniające oczy... dłużej nie mogła już tego znieść. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

Usiadł z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy. – Tak jak myślałem. Gdzie one są? – Nie odpowiedziała, więc zmarszczył brwi. – Książki, Hermiono. Zakładam, że Krum przysłał ci coś... powiedzmy, _lekkiego_ do poczytania? Nigdzie indziej nie mogłabyś ich zdobyć... Kiedy zacząłem tu uczyć, przeczesałem bibliotekę i usunąłem te tomy, które opisywały ofensywne, ciemne zaklęcia.

Wpatrując się w swoje ręce zauważyła szczątki kubka na podłodze. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, potrząsnęła głową i wyszeptała. – _Reparo!_ – Schyliła się i podniosła przywrócone do dawnego kształtu naczynie. – Tak. Wiktor przysłał mi książki – rzekła.

\- Rozumiem. – Upił łyk herbaty. Jeżeli ktoś by ich obserwował, wywnioskowałby z jego zachowania, że omawiają jakiś błahy temat... na przykład pogodę. – Gdzie one są? Muszę wiedzieć, co czytałaś, Hermiono.

\- Są... są w kufrze, w sypialni. I...

\- Tak?

Nie była pewna, czy odpowiedzieć... jak by zareagował? Wtedy przypomniała sobie uczucie, które owładnęło nią poprzedniego dnia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że książki... przyciągały ją. A te tomy były niczym w porównaniu z jednym, wciąż ukrytym w jej pokoju... Przełknęła ciężko i spojrzała na niego. – Jest... jest jeszcze jedna. To... z nią coś jest... Tak naprawdę nawet jej nie dotykałam. Przysłał mi ją kilka dni po innych. Pewnie nadal leży tam, gdzie ją schowałam, w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

\- Co to za książka? – zapytał niecierpliwie, odkładając filiżankę, choć twarz miał nieprzeniknioną.

\- Nie jestem całkiem pewna... Raz ją otworzyłam, ale... poczułam coś _złego_... Potem ją zamknęłam i ukryłam. Nie zaglądałam do niej od tamtej pory – odpowiedziała, drżąc lekko i unikając jego intensywnego wzroku. – Wydaje mi się, że ona jest... bardziej zaawansowana, niż reszta książek, przysłanych przez Wiktora. Nie wiem... Chyba była napisana krwią. – Z powrotem na niego spojrzała, bo usłyszała ledwie dosłyszalne westchnienie, ale jego twarz nadal nic nie wyrażała. – W każdym bądź razie, pomyślałam, że powinnam przeczytać... prostsze teksty, a bardziej, um... zaawansowane zaklęcia zostawić na spotkanie z Wiktorem.

\- Logiczne – powiedział Snape, nadal z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Nagle jego oczy się zwęziły. – Będziesz mi musiała później pokazać te książki. _Wszystkie_. – Przytaknęła cicho. – A teraz, pytam ponownie. Jak daleko zaszłaś w uczeniu się?

\- Nie za daleko, tylko czytałam. To znaczy, nie ćwiczyłam żadnych zaklęć, czy inkantacji... nawet ruchów różdżki. Nie ośmieliłam się. – Szczerze mówiąc, była zbyt przerażona praktyką. Zważywszy na to, że pomyłka w prostym uroku mogła najwyżej doprowadzić do widowiskowego wybuchu, pomyłka w jednej z ciemnych klątw... mimowolnie zadrżała. Nie, nie chciała ryzykować. To był jeden z powodów, dla których chciała spotkać się z Wiktorem, który mógłby ją uczyć... nie wszystko było na tyle bezpieczne, by uczyć się tego samodzielnie, bez mentora.

 _Ścieżka, którą chcesz pójść... nie da ci tego, czego szukasz._

\- Rozumiem. – Nadal bacznie ją obserwował. – Czy zauważyłaś jakieś dziwne... efekty uboczne? Mdłości? Choroba?

Potrząsnęła głową, szczerze zdziwiona. – Nie. Dlaczego-

\- Muszę wiedzieć, gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce – zażądał. Niepewnie przytaknęła. – To dla ciebie ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, Hermiono.

\- Wiem... pamiętam o tym, co mówiłeś poprzednio. Niczego nie ćwiczyłam, naprawdę. Tylko czytałam... to chyba jest wystarczająco bezpieczne, bo przecież nikt nie mógłby uczyć Obrony przed Czarną Magią, prawda? – Obserwował ją w ciszy, jego oczy ciemniały, sprawiając, że zaczęła się denerwować. – Profesorze... Severusie, to źle? Przecież, na przykład, profesor Lupin musiał uczyć się Czarnej Magii, chociaż czytać zaklęcia, by móc uczyć, a nie jest czarnoksiężnikiem, prawda?

Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Niestety, w tym przypadku twoja logika cię zawiodła, Hermiono. Tak, Lupin się tego uczył. W zasadzie przez lata, jak każdy dobry Mistrz Obrony przed Czarną Magią. I nie był kuszony. – Ponownie zapatrzył się w płomienie tańczące na kominku.

Hermiona niechętnie przerwała jego rozmyślania. – Dlaczego nie był kuszony?

Odwrócił wzrok od płomieni i spojrzał na nią zmęczonymi oczyma. – Zamiar, Hermiono. Zamiar – Podniósł widelec i zaczął się nim bawić. – Twoim zamiarem było użycie tych zaklęć... Ciemność – wyczuwa twoje zamiary. Z kolei Lupin nie chciał używać tych uroków, tylko nauczyć się przed nimi bronić.

Hermiona otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta. – Ciemność... wyczuwa? To nie ma sensu. – W zasadzie, to było szaleństwo. Severus jednak potrząsnął przecząco głową, powodując, że czarne, wiotkie włosy opadły mu na policzki. Szybkim ruchem odgarnął je do tyłu.

\- Nie, nie wyczuwa... To nie do końca poprawne określenie. Ma _wolę_ i coś jeszcze. Więcej woli, niż zwykła magia. To przejaw pragnień, złości, strachu... – Odetchnął zirytowany, widząc jej zdziwioną minę. – Hermiono, czarodziejscy filozofowie kłócą się o to od tysięcy lat. W wielu tomach debatuje się nad jej naturą. Osobiście nigdy nie czytałem książki, w której odkryto by naprawdę naturę Ciemności. Tak naprawdę ona nie czuje, ale ma energię, _wolę_... Kiedy mówiłem, że jest kusząca... kuszony nie jest tylko umysł. Całkiem istotny jest tu Zew Krwi.

\- Co?

Przeszył ją ostrym wzrokiem i żeby go wytrzymać, musiała się wyprostować. – To prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo studiowania Czarnej Magii. Rzadko się o tym mówi. Niewielu ludzi spoza kręgu zwolenników Czarnej Magii wie o nim. Użytkownicy... którzy jej się uczyli dogłębnie, którzy mieli zamiar używać zaklęć, którzy czytali jedną z Ksiąg Krwi – Ciężko odetchnęła, sprowadzając na siebie jego wzrok – zostaną z pewnością opętani przez Zew Krwi.

Jej twarz zbladła. _Zew Krwi_... czy to czuła dzień wcześniej, gdy książki ją wzywały... gdy bezwiednie odpowiedziała? Ale te książki nie były Księgami Krwi... jedna, w jej pokoju. _Oh, Bogowie... Wiktor przysłał mi Księgę Krwi? Więc była napisana krwią... W co ja się wpakowałam?_

\- Hermiono – słyszała jego głos, jakby był daleko stąd, zmagając się ze strachem. Trochę głośniej. – _Hermiono_ – Nadal gapiła się w stół, zaciskając pięści na podołku. W końcu zawołał głosem używanym na lekcjach. – PANNO GRANGER!

Siedmioletnie przyzwyczajenie sprawiło, że szybko odpowiedziała. – Przepraszam, profesorze.

\- Spokojnie. Nie wierzę, by Zew zdołał cię opętać, ale dobrze robisz, obawiając się go – spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Choroba zwykle utrzymuje się tydzień, zanim ustąpi... zanim- zamilkł nagle.

\- Zanim co, Severusie? – spytała miękko.

Zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, uniósł dłonie i skrzyżował palce, obserwując ją sponad nich zwężonymi oczyma. – Zew Krwi, Hermiono, to prawdziwe zagrożenie płynące z Czarnej Magii. Natura większości ludzi nie akceptuje go, ciało... _dusza_ stara się go odrzucić, oczyścić ciało z tej obrzydliwości. Dlatego się choruje. Niekontrolowane nudności i wymioty, których nie można wyleczyć w żaden magiczny sposób. Naprawdę jest niewielu ludzi, którzy rodzą się z tym, jako częścią ich natury – lub raczej, powinienem powiedzieć, rodzą się zdolni _zaakceptować_ to, jako część ich natury. Ta garstka nie będzie chorowała. – Zamilkł na dłużej, przyglądając się jej w ciszy.

Obserwowała go z gorliwą ciekawością – może w końcu dowie się, co było tak niebezpiecznego w Czarnej Magii... pomysł, że powinna unikać całych fragmentów magicznej teorii – zabronionej, czy nie - był dla niej niedorzeczny.

\- Zapewniam panią, panno Granger, że to nie jest częścią pani natury. Miałaby pani objawy choroby, gdyby Zew panią zawładnął.

\- Więc... choroba... gdy się objawi, jest już za późno?

Skinął jej z aprobatą. – Doskonałe pytanie. Nie – choroba to ostrzeżenie. Jeżeli będzie się potem kontynuowało naukę, jeżeli będzie się brnęło dalej... Zew stanie się częścią natury. Choroba jest sygnałem, że balansuje się na krawędzi przepaści... sygnałem, by zaprzestać nauki, zanim to stanie się częścią ciebie. Zaufaj mi, panno Granger, _nie_ chcesz, by Zew był częścią ciebie.

\- Czy ty... chorowałeś? – zapytała.

\- Tak.

\- Wciąż chorujesz?

\- Nie.

\- Więc... to jest teraz częścią ciebie – powiedziała zamyślona. Pamiętała, co powiedział jej tej decydującej nocy, w jego biurze... jak jego ojciec zmuszał go do uczenia się Czarnej Magii w tak młodym wieku. Potem przypomniała sobie głos Syriusza – _Gdy Snape przybył do Hogwartu, znał więcej złowrogich klątw, niż połowa siódmorocznych..._

\- Tak – odparł.

\- Jak... chcę zapytać, czy wiedziałeś, gdy byłeś młody, skąd wzięła się choroba? – zapytała, patrząc na niego.

Wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, unikając jej wzroku. – Nie – westchnął i odwrócił się do niej. – Moi rodzice uznali to za zwykłą, dziecięcą chorobę. I – rzekł, śmiejąc się głucho. – Muszę przyznać, że dla mojej rodziny to JEST zwykła choroba dziecięca. Czarna Magia była praktykowana od początku istnienia rodu. Wszyscy męscy potomkowie mieli ulec Zewowi.

\- Ale... ty się odwróciłeś – Snape skinął niepewnie. – Jak?

Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, zanim odparł. – Odwróciłem się, ale nie za bardzo. Wciąż trudno mi się kontrolować. Hermiono, to stało się częścią mojej natury i tego już nie zmienię. – Ponownie odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czujesz to, nawet teraz, prawda?

\- Tak, ale mogę się powstrzymać. W większości przypadków. Kiedy jednak emocje biorą górę... – Przeczesał ręką włosy. – Ja... trudno mi to opisać, Hermiono. To... pragnienie, potrzeba... zmuszająca cię, żądająca, byś ją _zaspokoił_ , nie dając prawie nic w zamian.

\- _Prawie_ nic? – zapytała dosadnie.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc na nią. – Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny w dobieraniu słów przy tobie. Ale tak – prawie nic.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Widzę, że chcesz mnie zmusić do pytań – co daje w zamian? Musi być jakaś forma zapłaty za... wyświadczone usługi – sarknęła. Zadrżał na to stwierdzenie, zaskakując ją. _Profesor Snape drży? Drogi Merlinie..._

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, dlaczego te trzy – _Imperio, Crucio i Avada Kedavra_ – dlaczego właśnie one, a nie inne czarno magiczne klątwy zostały uznane za Niewybaczalne? – spytał. Zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza, zmarszczyła brwi. – Zew daje... jakiegoś rodzaju ochronę przed nimi trzema.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zaciekawiła się.

\- Rzucanie Niewybaczalnych przeciwko osobie, bez właściwej ochrony, odrywa część duszy, Hermiono. Zew daje właśnie taką ochronę. _Dlatego_ nazwano je Niewybaczalnymi, a nie, na przykład, klątwę gotującą krew.

Z trudem złapała oddech. – Ale... ale Harry rzucił – zamilkła nagle, widząc szyderczy uśmiech Severusa.

\- Jak zawsze masz za długi język. Ale nie martw się, Hermiono, wiem o ataku Pottera na Bellatrix w Departamencie Tajemnic. Podsumowała to z rozbawieniem, iż chłopak nie potrafił przywołać wystarczająco woli, chęci, by rzucić je poprawnie – Posłał jej uśmieszek, zanim kontynuował. – Ale nawet jeśli – odpowiadając na twoje niezadane jeszcze pytanie – _tak_ , wyrządziło to szkodę panu Potterowi. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie odnotowano żadnych oznak, była jego... emocjonalna reakcja na odejście Blacka.

Poczuła uderzenie gorąca na twarzy. Jak _śmie_ szydzić z reakcji Harry'ego na śmierć Syriusza? Zacisnęła mocno pięści. – Emocjonalna reakcja... _oczywiście_ , że zareagował emocjonalnie! Syriusz był jego ostatnim połączeniem z rodzicami, ostatnim połączeniem z ojcem-

\- Oszczędź mi swojej histerii, Hermiono. Słyszałem już to tyle razy od Albusa, że nie umiem zliczyć – rzekł, strzepując palcami. – Ważne jest, że jeśli chłopiec nie byłby tak głupi, by chcieć rzucić Niewybaczalne, które dosłownie oderwało kawałek jego samego, śmierć Blacka nie dotknęłaby go tak bardzo – rzekł zimno.

Hermiona otwierała i zamykała usta. Przyznała w ciszy, że żal Harry'ego był zbyt... ogromny, szczególnie tyle miesięcy po jego śmierci. Na początku reagował dobrze, w granicach rozsądku, ale potem... Nikt nie mógł nawet wspomnieć imienia jego ojca chrzestnego, aż do końca szóstej klasy – prawie rok po tym, jak stracił Syriusza.

Wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć, to to, że wydawało mu się, jakby brakowało mu części siebie... Zdruzgotana, osunęła się na swoje krzesło. Części _rzeczywiście_ brakowało i to nie była tylko obecność Syriusza.

I kiedy Ron umarł... zaledwie tydzień temu, reakcja Harry'ego była inna. Chciał o nim mówić, wspominać ich dobre czasy, płakać rzewnymi łzami, gdy przejmowała go żałość... Myślała wtedy, że Harry przyzwyczaił się do uczucia straty, że wydoroślał... może jednak było tak, jak mówił Severus... rzucenie Niewybaczalnego zrobiło różnicę.

Siedziała przez moment w ciszy, przetrawiając wszystko, co powiedział jej do tej pory. Coś wydawało się jej jednak dziwne – jak puzel, który nie pasuje. – Czy nie powinno cię zaniepokoić to, gdy zidentyfikowano Croucha Juniora? To znaczy, nie rzucał Cruciatusa albo Avady Kedavry na ludzi, ale rzucał Imperiusa na uczniów.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Zapewne tak inteligentna i logicznie myśląca osoba, jak ty, sama może się tego domyślić, Hermiono.

Jego uśmieszek urósł, gdy zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu powiedziała. – Moody... Zew jest częścią jego natury?

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Gdybyś wciąż była moją uczennicą, Gryffindor otrzymałby punkty. Niestety, już nie jesteś – rzekł nieszczerze. Poczuła nagłą ochotę, by pokazać mu język. – Tak, Alastor Moody jest jedną z trzech żyjących osób, które zdołały odwrócić się od Zewu Krwi. A przynajmniej jedną z trzech, o których wie Dumbledore. Może jest ich więcej.

\- Więc ty, pan Moody i kto jeszcze?

\- To nie twoja sprawa, Hermiono – odrzekł szorstko. Przytaknęła, ponieważ i tak nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi.

Przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze o czym mówił. – Więc, gdy mówiłeś, że Zew musi być nakarmiony... co... karmi się go krwią? To znaczy, Crucio tak naprawdę nie wytwarza krwawienia... – Jej ciało przebiegł niechciany dreszcz.

Odwrócił się i ponownie zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Krew nie jest wymagana, jako tako. Oczywiście, najlepiej zaspokoić Zew krwią, jednakże... jest usatysfakcjonowany innymi rzeczami – strachem, cierpieniem... nawet odebraniem niewinności.

Zmarszczyła brwi. - Odebraniem niewinności?

Zerknął na nią. – Odebraniem dziewictwa, Hermiono. Miedzy innymi.

\- Oh – Gapiła się na niego. – Nawet tak bardzo nie krwawiłam z Ronem – zamyśliła się i skrzywiła, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedziała to na głos.

Zatrzymał się, ale nie spojrzał w jej kierunku. – Ten... incydent, był jedynym?

Zaczerwieniła się i wybąkała nerwowo – Tak.

\- Merlinie... – westchnął, ale nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała, więc wolała się nie odzywać.

W końcu odwrócił się, głośno wzdychając. – Zew karmi się wieloma rzeczami. Wściekłością, nienawiścią, wpajanym strachem. Odbieranie niewinności - dziewictwa, czy też nie - nakarmi go... to akt rozwiązłości, rozumiesz. Zbrukanie czegoś... niekoniecznie czystego, ale wystarczy, że pozostawisz po sobie coś, co nie jest tak czyste, jak kiedyś. - Zamilkł na moment, a ona zmarszczyła brwi, niepewna, co konkretnie miał na myśli. Jakkolwiek nie czuła się na tyle odważna, by go o to zapytać.

\- Ciemność tak naprawdę nigdy cię nie opuszcza – ciągnął dziwnym głosem. – Jest częścią ciebie. Możesz opanować Zew, ale nie przez cały czas. Nawet ci, którzy się odwrócili... wciąż jesteśmy zmuszeni zaspokajać go, trzymać w uśpieniu.

\- Dlatego jesteś taki na lekcjach – powiedziała. To miało sens, kiedy teraz o tym pomyślała. – Wzbudzasz strach, złość-

Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. – Zachowuję się _tak_ , ponieważ taki jestem, Hermiono. Nie powiedziałbym, że to część Zewu.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że Zew jest częścią twojej natury... skąd wiesz, że to nie jest po prostu... bardziej niewinna droga do zaspokojenia go? – zapytała mocnym głosem.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zapatrzył się w płomienie. Mogła widzieć wściekłość, która trawiła jego ciało – stał naprężony, z napiętymi mięśniami.

\- To ma sens, Severusie, musisz to przyznać – upierała się. Przez chwilę milczał z nadal naprężonymi mięśniami. Jej wzrok spoczął na jego sylwetce, przypatrując się jej uważnie. _Naprawdę ma ładne ciało_ , przyznała w myślach. Smukłe, umięśnione, bez zbędnych wypukłości...

\- Podziwia pani widok, panno Granger? – szydził, sprawiając, że zamarła.

Oblała się rumieńcem, nie mogąc z oburzenia złapać oddechu. Mając na względzie jego komentarz na temat jej niekontrolowanego języka, powstrzymała się chwilę przed odpowiedzią. _Pomyśl, Hermiono... dlaczego to powiedział? Nie robi nic bez powodu..._ Nagle coś sobie uświadomiła.

Próbował ją rozproszyć!

Chciał wytrącić ją z równowagi; chciał odzyskać kontrolę nad rozmową. Jej spostrzeżenia co do Zewu były właściwe – lub bliskie prawdzie. Próbował ją rozzłościć, odwrócić od niewygodnego tematu. _Więc teraz czas wytrącić pana, Profesorze, z równowagi._

Z szydzącym wzrokiem odwrócił się, uznając jej milczenie za poniesienie klęski, więc był widocznie zaskoczony, gdy wykrzywiła się do niego szelmowsko. – Ma pan rację, profesorze, podziwiam.

Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej słysząc jej słowa, poczuła więc falę rosnącego podniecenia zwycięstwem. Uśmiech na jej twarzy znacznie urósł. – Teraz, Severusie – mówimy sobie po imieniu, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz – zanim _próbowałeś_ zmienić temat zawstydzając mnie, czekałam na twoją odpowiedź – Czekała na jakiś szyderczy komentarz, przed którym znowu musiałaby się bronić. Nie wierzyła, by pozwolił jej wygrać... ale tymczasem była to słodka chwila.

Podskoczyła zszokowana, kiedy zaczął się śmiać. Nie szyderczym, zimnym śmiechem... tylko głębokim, bogatym i pełnym... i musiała przyznać, że był to piękny dźwięk. Z zastanowieniem przyglądała się zmianom, jakie zaszły przez to na jego twarzy. Wciąż chichotając, usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw niej, kłaniając się jej, zanim usiadł.

\- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Oczywiście masz rację co do mojej próby zmiany tematu. Bardzo dobrze. – Patrzył na nią tym dziwnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. – Chyba jesteś bliska prawdy, tak sądzę. Oczywiście, trudno to stwierdzić – Zew jest częścią mnie od wielu lat, odkąd byłem małym chłopcem. I będąc z tobą szczerym, wyznam ci całą prawdę, żebyś nie myślała o mnie, jako o jakimś romantycznym, niezrozumianym, bohaterskim typie. – Zaśmiała się głośno, słysząc to, na co on posłał jej swój uśmieszek – Lubię przerażać pozbawionych silnej woli uczniów i biadolące bachory, włóczące się po korytarzach. Więc jeżeli będąc _takim_ mogę trzymać Zew w uśpieniu, osiągam dwa cele – zaspokajam Zew i moją własną potrzebę rozrywki.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, zdumiona jego otwartością i szczerością. Jego oczy wciąż lśniły rozbawieniem i poczuła, że się w nich gubi... czysta czerń, nie dająca rozróżnić gdzie kończy się tęczówka, a zaczyna źrenica. Zastanawiała się, skąd pochodzą jego przodkowie – z wyglądu jego nosa wywnioskowała, że musi mieć włoskie korzenie, ale prawdopodobnie także hiszpańskie. Jego pieczęć nie dawała jej żadnych wskazówek. Gdy siedziała przy jego biurku poprzedniego dnia, dokładnie ją zbadała – smok owinięty wokół sztyletu i zawiły, okrągły wzór otaczający symbole. Wydawało jej się, że musiała to być rodzinna pieczęć. Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez trzask.

\- Severus? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam prośbę do panny Granger – usłyszała głos Albusa Dumbledore'a dochodzący z kominka.

Spojrzała pytająco na Severusa, zanim odwróciła się w kierunku dyrektora. – Tak, proszę pana?

\- Ah, panna Granger – mam nadzieję, że miała pani spokojną noc. Rozmawiałem z panem Potterem dziś rano o pani... sytuacji i, jak zapewne rozumiesz, ma obawy co do pani bezpieczeństwa. – Przeklęła pod nosem, a Dumbledore udawał, że tego nie słyszy. – Chciałby z panią pomówić, jeżeli to pani odpowiada.

\- Um, muszę się tylko ubrać... gdzie powinn-

\- Spotka się pani z nim w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. I niech się pani upewni, że to pan Potter puka do drzwi, zanim je pani otworzy – rzekł Dumbledore, przerywając jej. – Panno Granger, to wszystko dla pani bezpieczeństwa. Wolałbym wysłać pana Pottera na dół, do lochów- Na to stwierdzenie usłyszeli głośne prychnięcie z miejsca, gdzie siedział Snape- ale chyba wie pani, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem – zakończył dyrektor z błyszczącymi oczyma.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła. – Już tam idę, dyrektorze. Harry widział mnie już w szlafroku, więc od razu tam zafiukam... – Jej głos zamarł.

Dumbledore skinął z uśmiechem – Tak, moja droga, tak chyba będzie dobrze. Możesz się spodziewać pana Pottera... oh, w zasadzie to już – rzekł, i życząc im obojgu dobrego dnia, zniknął. Hermiona odwróciła się do Severusa.

\- Więc idź, Hermiono. Nie pozwól czekać Potterowi – rzekł z szyderczym uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy gdy będę wracać, powinnam przynieść ze sobą książki – powiedziała, dumna, że jej głos nie zadrżał. Uważnie się jej przypatrując pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Lepiej, żebyś już więcej jej nie dotykała. Jak skończysz z Potterem, wrócę z tobą, by ją wyciągnąć. Jeżeli jest taka, jak ją opisałaś... – zamilkł na chwilę, zanim dokończył nieobecnym głosem. – Będziemy mieć dużo do omówienia, panno Granger.

Przytaknęła i wziąwszy z gzymsu trochę proszku, zafiukała do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Wyszedłszy z paleniska, oczyściła się z pyłu i usłyszała pukanie Harry'ego. Podeszła do drzwi i pamiętając o ostrzeżeniu Dumbledore'a, rzuciła zaklęcie ujawniające. _Zdecydowanie Harry_ , pomyślała, uśmiechając się na widok zielonookiego chłopca i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Hermiona... oh, Merlinie, tak mi przykro – zaczął Harry, natychmiast ją przytulając. – To moja wina...

Zacisnęła ramiona wokół niego, zanim się cofnęła. – Harry... niby jak może to być twoja wina?

Obrzucił ją zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Gdybyście się ze mną nie przyjaźnili, żadna z tych rzeczy by się nie wydarzyła. Twoi rodzice, Ron... Snape.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Harry – rzekła, zmuszając go, by usiadł na jednym z foteli przy kominku, a sama zajęła drugi. – Po pierwsze, moi rodzice i tak zostaliby... zostaliby zamordowani. Lucjusz chciał ich śmierci, bo byli przeciwni Małżeńskiemu Prawu. To nie miało z tobą nic wspólnego. A Ron... – Głos ją zawiódł i musiała na chwilę przestać. – Ron... to była moja wina – ciągnęła cicho. – To, co się stało, było moją winą. Powinnam była przewidzieć...

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie, Hermiono. Kto mógłby przypuszczać, że... to się stanie? On – Harry miał także trudności z mówieniem, więc czekała cierpliwie ze łzami w oczach. – Poprosił mnie, żebym z nim poszedł do Hogsmeade... ale nie zrobiłem tego... Teraz nie pamiętam nawet, dlaczego. Zapamiętywałem taktykę w quidditchu, czy coś tak samo głupiego... Jeżeli bym z nim poszedł... Ale pomyślałem, że sam powinien wybrać twój pierścionek. – Harry umilkł nagle, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś pchnął ją nożem prosto w serce.

\- Pierścionek? On... dlatego chciał pójść do Hogsmeade? Sam? – Łzy zaszkliły się jej w oczach i ze złością je przełknęła, potrząsając głową. – Mówiłam, że nie... że nie chcę...

\- Wiem, Miona, wiem. – Harry wstał i przysunął się do jej fotela, otaczając ją ramieniem. – To wszystko jest tak pokręcone. A teraz musisz wyjść za Snape'a. Cholera, Hermiono... kiedy to wszystko się popsuło? Czy nie siedzieliśmy dopiero co na Ceremonii Przydziału? Nie ważyliśmy nielegalnego eliksiru Wielosokowego; nie broniliśmy wilkołaka i jego przyjaciela we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Kiedy to się zmieniło? Kiedy przestało być grą? Od kiedy rzeczą, o którą najbardziej się martwię, nie jest dostanie szlabanu, a uchronienie moich przyjaciół przed śmiercią? Kiedy to zaczęło być _tym_? – Hermiona mocno przytuliła Harry'ego, jej ramiona drżały od płaczu.

\- Nie wiem, Harry, nie wiem – wyszeptała drżącym głosem w okolicach jego barku. – Może... myślę, że to się zaczęło, gdy Voldemort wrócił. Lub, gdy Pettigrew wrócił. Albo... kiedy wypuścili z więzienia Lucjusza Malfoy'a, bo udawał szpiega Ministerstwa.

Wtedy Harry wyswobodził się z jej uścisku, z gorzkim wyrazem twarzy. – Musieliśmy także ochraniać _Snape'a_ za wszelką cenę i dlatego Dumbledore nie mógł tego zwalczyć.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Harry, Sev-Snape robi wiele dla Zakonu, dla Jasnej strony... nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co on... – Chłopak potrząsnął głową, odwracając od niej twarz. – Harry, on nie chce tego tak samo, jak ja. Ale zrobi to, by mnie chronić. Kiedy robił coś innego, niż nas chronił?

\- A kiedy naśmiewał się z twoich zębów? – zapytał, nadal na nią nie patrząc.

Wpatrywała się w niego bezmyślnie, ocierając policzki. Zgarbił się, zaciskając szczękę w zbyt dobrze znanym wyrazie. Wzdychając rzekła. – Harry, naprawdę uważasz, że teraz ma to jakieś znaczenie? Naraża swoje życie, cały czas, by chronić ludzi, których nawet nie lubi. Włączając _ciebie_. To chyba coś o nim świadczy?

\- No. Chyba ma za co odpokutowywać – rzekł zimno chłopak, zanim na nią spojrzał. – Hermiono, słuchaj – doceniam to, co dla ciebie robi. Ale... nie mogę pomóc, a jednak czuję, że on coś z tego ma, jeżeli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ja tylko... nie uważam, że robi to wszystko z dobroci serca. – Jego usta skrzywiły się, gdy mówił ostatnie słowa.

Z poczuciem klęski potrząsnęła głową i zapadła się w fotel. – Czy to ważne? Dopóki końcowy rezultat będzie ten sam – czy to w ogóle ma znaczenie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Zagubieni w swoich myślach, przez kilka minut milczeli. W końcu Harry odezwał się znowu. – Ja... wolałbym, żebym to mógł być ja, zamiast niego. Chciałbym być tym, który mógłby to zrobić, by cię chronić. Jesteś moją ostatnią... moją prawdziwą rodziną, Hermiono. Jak siostra i to... trudno mi powierzyć cię najbardziej znienawidzonemu profesorowi. To wszystko. Wiem, że jest godny zaufania, że obroni cię, ale... – Zamilkł na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego smutno. – Chcę także, żebyś była szczęśliwa – nie tylko bezpieczna. Tak szczęśliwa, jak tylko w tym wypadku możesz.

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie stał, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. – Harry, wydaje mi się... wydaje mi się, że będę. On... nie jest taki zły, jak myślisz, naprawdę.

\- Jasne.

\- Nie, Harry, naprawdę – upierała się. – To raczej... przyjemne, serio. Stara się, jak może.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią. – Hermiono, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiała z nim sypiać?

Nie mogła powstrzymać rumieńca, więc odwróciła wzrok od jego zielonych oczu. – Wiem, Harry. Chyba... myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu – powiedziała, a jej policzki zaczerwieniły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie będzie problemu? Miona, gadamy o _Snape'ie_!

Nerwowy uśmiech wypłynął na jej niemal purpurową twarz. – Wiem.

Patrzył na nią, niedowierzając, zanim wybuchnął. – Ty, ty... Oh, Bogowie, nie wierzę! On ci się _podoba_? – Wzruszyła ramionami, na co wybałuszył oczy. – Czyś ty kompletnie zgłupiała?

Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, unikając jego wzroku. - Nie wiem, Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałam o nim w ten sposób, ale... to znaczy, nie jest przystojny, ale ma coś takiego... jest po prostu sexy. – Harry wydał jakiś zdławiony odgłos, gapiąc się na nią, jakby wyrosły jej trzy głowy. – Naprawdę jest! – broniła się. – Pamiętasz, gdy Lavender i Parvati mówiły o tym, jak się porusza- Harry wydał kolejny dziwny odgłos- a bez szat – miały rację. Ma niezłe ciało.

\- CO? – krzyknął. – Co masz na myśli, mówiąc bez szat? Co on ci robił?

Hermiona uniosła ręce, śmiejąc się. – Spokojnie, Harry. Nic nie zrobił. Przecież nie chodzi po swoim mieszkaniu w pełnych szatach, tak samo, jak ty teraz w mundurku! Nosi spodnie i koszulę. – Chłopak widocznie odprężył się na to wyznanie. Zdecydowała więc nie wspominać, jak dobrze wygląda _bez_ koszuli. – Zresztą co by to znaczyło? Niedługo będziemy małżeństwem. Chyba mogę się do tego przyzwyczajać, nie?

\- Chciałbym, żeby było inne wyjście, Hermiono – westchnął Harry, patrząc gdzieś ponad nią. – Chciałbym, żeby to cholerne prawo nigdy nie przeszło – Jego głowa opadła, gdy rzekł. – Chciałbym, żeby Ron nadal żył.

\- Ja też, Harry. Ja też.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermiona stała samotnie w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej gapiąc się w ogień. Rozmowa z Harrym jednocześnie ją odprężyła, ale i zdenerwowała. Z jednej strony, był jej przyjacielem i wiedział aż za dobrze o tym, co straciła, ale z drugiej, nie miała pojęcia, czy Dumbledore powiedział mu o jej zamiarze uczenia się Czarnej Magii.

Z tego, co mówił Harry, Dumbledore opowiedział mu – zgodnie z prawdą – że Snape zatrzymał ją w piątkowy wieczór dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Dyrektor zręcznie zasugerował, że mieli raporty dotyczące Śmierciożercy, lub Śmierciożerców, mogących ją obserwować i dlatego uznali, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie w Hogwarcie... bezpiecznie ukryta w komnatach profesora Snape'a. Dodając do tego zagrożenie ze strony Malfoy'ów, było oczywistym, że pokój Prefekt Naczelnej nie jest wystarczająco pewnym schronieniem, a Harry był zgodny co do tego, że innego wyboru nie ma.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania Snape'a, zastała go siedzącego przy biurku i sprawdzającego eseje. Zdławiła wredny uśmiech, gdy pióro skrzypnęło ostro przy przekreślaniu eseju nieszczęsnego ucznia – mogła sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jakie bzdury powypisywał. – Pierwszy rok? – zapytała.

\- Trzeci – odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku. Skinęła i nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, zniknęła w sypialni, by się przebrać i przygotować. W chwilę potem, ponownie pojawiła się w gabinecie, zastając go tym razem siedzącego i ściskającego nos kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy wymruczał. – To niewiarygodne, jak oni w ogóle pamiętają o _oddychaniu_ z tak ograniczoną pojemnością umysłów, którą prezentują na moich lekcjach.

\- Który dom? – Nie mogła powstrzymać pytania. Wstał i posłał jej mroczne spojrzenie, więc stłumiła chichot. _Slytherin, najwidoczniej. Inaczej byłby zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby to przemilczeć._

\- Wierzę, że spotkanie z Potterem było... konstruktywne?

\- Można tak to ująć – odparła.

Snape sarknął. – Zdołałaś przekonać Zbawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata, że nie skuję cię w lochach łańcuchami i nie poddam torturom? – Zamiast zirytować się jego komentarzem, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest dostatecznie przekonany, ale starałam się – Zbliżył się do niej i błysk w oczach zdradził jego rozbawienie, więc pozwoliła, by jej uśmiech urósł. – Wiesz, masz paskudną reputację.

\- Tak, skrzętnie ją pielęgnowałem przez te wszystkie lata – rzekł, a jedna brew uniosła się sardonicznie.

\- Hmm. No i udało ci się – odpowiedziała. Patrzyła na niego w ciszy przez chwilę, zanim dodała. – Severusie, tak zupełnie poważnie... Harry jest moim przyjacielem. I nadal nim będzie. To dla niego naturalne, przejmować się mną.

Severus skinął, a jego usta ponownie ułożyły się w krzywym uśmieszku. – I tego się właśnie obawiam, Hermiono. A teraz chyba musimy wrócić do Pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej i poszukać uroczej książki, którą przysłał ci twój _inny_ „przyjaciel"? – Policzki Hermiony nabrały kolorów, więc jego uśmieszek urósł jeszcze bardziej i dodatkowo uniósł brew. Zmarszczyła czoło, zirytowana na samą siebie – najpierw za to, że się zaczerwieniła, a później także za to, jak... _seksowny_ wydał się jej ten uśmieszek.

\- Chodźmy więc – powiedziała posępnie, biorąc trochę proszku Fiuu z gzymsu. Wchodząc w zielone płomienie, usłyszała za sobą jego głośny chichot.

 _Prawdziwa Księga Krwi_ , pomyślał. _Nie bardzo stara... może napisana własnoręcznie przez Wiktora Kruma?_ Snape potrząsnął głową i wykrzywił usta, przewracając strony. Podniósł wzrok, gdy Hermiona niepewnie usiadła po przeciwnej stronie biurka, z nieskrywanym strachem zezując na księgę.

I bardzo dobrze.

Przywołał na myśl jego własne zaskoczenie, kiedy wszedłszy do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej _poczuł_ jej obecność. Od razu wiedział, że nie mają do czynienia ze zwykła kopią, jak początkowo zakładali.

Normalna kopia byłaby już wystarczająco zła, ale ta książka została napisana starożytną techniką; Mroczne, konserwujące zaklęcia spleciono z atramentem, pozwalając utrzymać świeżą krew na kartach, przez co mokre słowa błyszczały, jak wilgotne rubiny w świetle kominka. Większość kopii robiono bez dodatkowych Ciemnych uroków; tekst był funkcjonalny dotąd, dopóki używano zmieszanej krwi piszącego i ofiary do stworzenia atramentu, jednak wtedy nie był już tak potężny.

Mroczne konserwujące zaklęcia... same w sobie tak wyczerpywały czarodziejską moc, że rzadko ich używano. Ta księga była naprawdę bardzo cenna. I potężna – Zew dosłownie przemawiał ze stron... mógł słyszeć uwodzicielski głos, przywołujący go i czuł, że jego własna krew jest pobudzana do odpowiedzi. Przysłanie rzadkiego tomu Kruma do panny Granger, do Hermiony, było niepokojące. _Dlaczego?_

\- Co się dzieje, Severusie? - Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę, a on zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak _młody_ nadaje jej to wygląd.

\- Musisz to robić? – warknął i zirytował się, gdy podskoczyła. _Przesławna gryfońska odwaga_ , zadrwił, zanim potrząsnął głową. To nie wina dziewczyny, że był tak zachwiany, a atakowanie jej z pewnością nie pomagało jego planowi. Z westchnieniem spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ja... przepraszam, Hermiono.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem nadał swojemu głosowi szczere brzmienie. Nie przywykł do... przepraszania kogokolwiek, tym bardziej ucznia. Ale zrobi to, co musi. Widząc jej zrozumiałe skinienie, ciągnął. – Ten tom jest bardzo... niezwykły, można rzec. Mogę się jedynie domyślać, po co Krum ci to wysłał. – Wyjaśnił jej różnice między Księgami Krwi i z usatysfakcjonowaniem patrzył, jak jej twarz blednie, gdy zrozumiała.

\- Więc... wysłał mi jedną z potężniejszych Ksiąg Krwi, jakie są dostępne. I dlatego... dlatego to wygląda, jak świeża krew? – skinął szorstko. – Zastanawiam się... zna mnie dość dobrze, więc może pomyślał, że się wycofam. Może chciał, żeby Zew opętał mnie szybciej, zanim zdążę się wystraszyć.

Snape w roztargnieniu dotykał krańca strony, zastanawiając się nad czymś. W końcu skinął głową, a jego czoło wygładziło się. – Najprawdopodobniej. To byłoby logiczne, z jego strony. Miałaś szczęście, że szybko poczułaś... zło.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się w księgę niewidzącym wzrokiem. Po pewnym czasie wyjąkała. – Myślisz, że on... Wiktor, był... um, piszącym?

Spojrzał na nią ostro i zauważył niepewność na jej twarzy. Zrozumiałe, zważywszy na to, co właśnie powiedział jej odnośnie tworzenia Księgi Krwi. Ofiara – człowiek, oczywiście – dostarcza większość krwi, potem potrzeba pewnej ilość krwi piszącego i eliksir stworzony przy użyciu Czarnej Magii, dodany do mikstury, gwarantujący, że „atrament" nie zepsuje się po jakimś czasie.

Odpowiedział jej beznamiętnym głosem. – Czy dotarło do ciebie wreszcie, co to znaczy, że twój przyjaciel jest Śmierciożercą? Jedynym synem starego rodu praktyków Czarnej Magii? – Utkwił w niej spojrzenie. – Czy widzisz teraz zagrożenie?

W zwykłym wprowadzaniu w Czarną Magię nauczyciel zaczyna powoli – uczy każdego nowego zaklęcia, trochę mniej niewinnego, niż poprzednie. Celem jest zaprowadzenie ucznia małymi krokami, ostrożnie, nie za daleko i nie za szybko, by go nie przerazić. Każdy krok, każde nowe zaklęcie, eliksir lub rytuał, prowadzą uczącego się nieubłaganie bliżej krawędzi... gdzie Zew może go opętać i zapobiec poddaniu się. Większość nowicjuszy nie uczy się z Ksiąg Krwi, dopóki nie przeczyta innych, mniej mrocznych tomów. I dopóki Zew Krwi nie staje się częścią natury ucznia, metody tworzenia Księgi Krwi są dobrze strzeżonym sekretem.

Odwróciła wzrok i obojętnie wpatrywała się w książkę leżącą na biurku, naprzeciwko niego. Czekał cierpliwie, pozwalając jej przyswoić to, co powiedział. W końcu przemówiła. – Co to znaczy? _Zapłata ofiarowana, Krew przyjęta_. Czy to rodzaj jakiegoś- Podskoczyła, gdy zatrzasnął książkę i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Obserwowała go zdenerwowana. – Ja... przepraszam, ja tylko...

\- Nic się nie stało, panno Granger - powiedział ostrożnym głosem. – Powinienem był wiedzieć – zamilkł, obserwując ją uważnie. Jej brązowe oczy były czyste, choć wciąż trochę zaniepokojone. Skinął zamyślony i ciągnął. – Moja złość skierowana była do mnie samego, nie do ciebie, Hermiono. – Wstał i wziął książkę, wciąż czując Zew przez oprawę, choć jego efekt został nieco stłumiony. – Muszę ją odpowiednio schować – wrócę za chwilę. – Przytaknęła niepewnie, a gdy szedł do małego biura przylegającego do salonu, czuł jej wzrok na sobie.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi ostrożnie nałożył wyciszający i maskujący czar... nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby panna Granger wiedziała o systemie zabezpieczającym, który nałożył wokół książki. Powab, pokusa, mogłyby być dla niej zbyt duże do odparcia, zwłaszcza z jej żywymi emocjami związanymi z ostatnimi stratami.

Zabezpieczenie książki leżącej w ukrytej komodzie, jak inne Czarnomagiczne okazy, które miał, zajęło mu tylko chwilę. Odpowiednio obwarowana nie kusiła go już tak bardzo i skinął usatysfakcjonowany. Nie wydawało mu się, by Hermiona mogła złamać zaklęcia, które stworzył; czary te zakrawały o Czarną Magię i jedyne książki w zamku z opisem ich szczegółowego użycia były zabezpieczone w komodzie. To była jedna z niewielu pożytecznych rzeczy, których nauczył się od ojca.

Westchnął i otworzywszy drzwi, wszedł do salonu. Nie zaskoczyło go, że Hermiona wciąż siedzi w fotelu, patrząc ślepo przed siebie. Najwidoczniej zagubiona w myślach. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, oparł się o framugę i zastanowił przez chwilę.

Nie było zbyt częstym to, że ktoś, zwłaszcza uczeń, zaskakiwał go. Ale jej bezczelna odpowiedź, wcześniej, tego ranka, gdy próbował wytrącić ją z równowagi swoim komentarzem, właśnie tego dokonała. _Ma pan rację, profesorze, podziwiam_. Ponownie się uśmiechnął, myśląc o tym. Było tego oczywiście więcej, przyznał, przypominając sobie jej przenikliwe obserwacje odnośnie lekcji i Zewu Krwi.

 _Bardzo mądra, jak na swój wiek_ , zauważył. Jemu zajęło lata rozważenie możliwości, że jego groźna postawa w klasie była w zasadzie podświadomą metodą zaspokajania Zewu. Czy to przez to, że był zbyt subiektywny, czy to może Hermiona jest wyjątkowo spostrzegawcza? Rozważając to, zmarszczył brwi. W niektórych sprawach wykazała zaskakującą spostrzegawczość... za to w innych nie. Jeżeli zauważałaby wszystko, jej mały przyjaciel nie byłby martwy.

Potrząsnął lekko głową. Siedem lat w jego klasie i nigdy nie zdał sobie sprawy z rozmiaru jej błyskotliwości. To nie była tylko wiedza książkowa – naprawdę widziała głębie, zawiłości... niesamowicie chłonny umysł. Linia pojawiła się na jego czole, gdy zamyślił się głębiej. Młoda kobieta była prawie zbyt wnikliwa – dobrze zrobił, że zabrał się za uwodzenie jej powoli... na szczęście dla niego, wciąż miała stosunkowo młodzieńczą naiwność. Za dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat... nikt nie będzie mógł jej zmanipulować.

Jak długo będzie trwać to małżeństwo? Jeżeli prawo byłoby wycofane... zadrżał. Ale z pewnością będzie, kiedy Czarny Pan zostanie pokonany. Tak, gdy Lord upadnie, ochronny aspekt prawa – który tak zadziałał na Mugolskich rodziców po śmierci Grangerów – nie będzie już przydatny. Rodzice z pewnością powstaną przeciwko ustawie ponownie i... będzie mogła od niego odejść. Znaleźć kogoś młodego i głupiego. Kogoś, kto na nią nie zasługuje.

Gdy tak tam stał i obserwował ją, nie był pewien, co ma o tym myśleć.

Później, tego samego wieczoru, Hermiona siedziała w jednym z wielkich foteli, pozornie ucząc się do OWTMów. Tak naprawdę skupiła się na mrocznym mężczyźnie przy biurku, ponownie sprawdzającym eseje.

Ciemność naprawdę nigdy cię nie opuszcza... zawsze jest częścią ciebie... Zewowi można się oprzeć, ale nie przez cały czas...

Widziała jego twarz, gdy weszli do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej – wyczuł księgę, zanim w ogóle wyciągnęła ją ze skrytki. A potem, gdy mówił, jak potężna jest ta książka... miała dziwne uczucie, że wyczuł Zew. Czuł Zew siedząc tam teraz, naprzeciwko niej. Wzdrygnęła się lekko. I później – jego reakcja, gdy przeczytała kawałek tekstu... Nieprawdopodobne, przeprosił ją – jako tako – za rozzłoszczenie się. _Moja złość skierowana była do mnie samego, nie do ciebie, Hermiono._ Najbardziej nie-Snape'owska odpowiedź.

Obserwowała go spod przymrużonych powiek, ostrożnie trzymając głowę nad książką. Miał na sobie zwykłą, czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Zerkała ukradkiem, gdy uniósł lewą rękę i założył kosmyk cienkich włosów za ucho, ukazując Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu. Poprzedniego wieczoru spłonął czernią; kiedy nie był wzywany, z wyglądu przypominał lśniący, czerwony tatuaż. Lśniący, krwawy, czerwony tatuaż.

 _Jak atrament w Księdze Krwi Wiktora_ , pomyślała. Wciąż była przerażająco ciekawa fragmentu, który przeczytała. _Zapłata ofiarowana, Krew przyjęta._ Co to znaczy? Próbowała rozszyfrować resztę strony, ale było zbyt trudno czytać do góry nogami. Potem Snape zatrzasnął książkę, bez słowa odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Ponownie zastanawiała się, dlaczego ta jedna fraza rzuciła jej się w oczy. Może później, kiedy Snape skończy poprawiać eseje, zapyta go znowu...

Z westchnieniem wróciła oczami do tekstu przed nią. Było tyle do przyswojenia... Zew Krwi. Snape, odwracający się od niego... kontrolujący go... stale kuszony...

 _Mogę powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią. W większości przypadków. Ale gdy emocje biorą górę..._

Kiedy emocje biorą górę... zazwyczaj był tak spokojny, jego głos niebezpiecznie gładki, podczas karcenia uczniów. Mogłaby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki chwile, gdy widziała Snape'a pozbawionego żelaznej kontroli nad emocjami. Nagle wciągnęła głośno powietrze i spojrzała na Severusa, upewniając się, że nie słyszał. Wrzeszcząca Chata... oczywiście. Zew Krwi... jego dawne Nemezis, Syriusz Black, skazany morderca. Widziała, jak bardzo chciał go zabić. _„Daj mi powód. Daj mi powód, a przysięgam, zrobię to_ ". Snape zwalczał Zew... dlatego tak wytrąciła go z równowagi ucieczka Syriusza... Zew został niezaspokojony, więzień zaginął... nic w zamian za powściągliwość. _Gdy emocje biorą górę..._

Posłała kolejne spojrzenie w jego kierunku. Pamiętała, jak wyglądał tamtej nocy... szalony błysk w jego oczach... pozornie bez powodu... teraz to miało sens. Także, w przeciwieństwie do jej obserwacji dotyczących jego poniżającego zachowania podczas lekcji, raczej wątpiła, że zrobi wzmiankę o tych spostrzeżeniach. Nie miała ochoty przypominać mu o jej roli w zdarzeniach tamtego wieczoru.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego jestem bez przerwy obserwowany, panno Granger? – zapytał Snape, spoglądając na nią znad sprawdzanych esejów. _Cholera, jak on to robi?_ Zastanawiała się nerwowo. Posłał jej swój uśmieszek, jakby słysząc jej niewypowiedziane myśli. Wypuszczając rozdrażniony oddech, zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Jak ty to robisz?

Uniósł brew, nadal uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Jestem szpiegiem, Hermiono. To... można powiedzieć, że to należy do mojej pracy. – Westchnąwszy, odłożył pióro i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, przyglądając jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu. – Zadaj pytanie, Hermiono.

Zamarła, niepewna do czego chciał nawiązać. W końcu zapytała. – Które?

Nagrodził ją miękkim chichotem, potrząsnął głową, wstał i przysiadł na krześle naprzeciw niej. Wodziła za nim wzrokiem, gdy szedł, podziwiając smukłe ciało, sposób w jaki wydawał się płynąć przez pokój... wcześniej myślała, że efekt ten spowodowany jest przez obszerne szaty. Lavender i Parvati miały rację... tak się po prostu poruszał. Elegancko i płynnie... wdzięczny ruch, który ani trochę nie zmniejszał jego władczej postawy.

Gdy uniósł brew zdała sobie sprawę, że się gapi. Poczuła, że jej policzki czerwienią się, ale nie spuściła oczu. Zamiast tego, spotkała jego wzrok i zapytała. – Które pytanie?

Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Jestem pewien, iż masz kilka pytań i rozsadza cię, by je zadać, ale to, o które mi chodzi, zadałaś już dziś rano. Dotyczące tego, co ujrzałaś w Księdze Krwi.

Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. – Więc? Co to znaczy? Z _apłata ofiarowana, Krew przyjęta._ To jakiś rytuał?

\- Tak.

Siedziała cicho przez chwilę, zanim spostrzegła, że nie powie nic więcej. Ściągnęła rozeźlona usta. – Nie męczy cię ta gra?

\- Nie. – Jego oczy zamigotały w rozbawieniu. Westchnęła.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz o tym? Nieważne, nie odpowiadaj – mruknęła, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. _Naprawdę mógłby być czarujący... Bogowie, nie mogę się doczekać, by powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu... Już wyobrażam sobie dźwięk, jaki wyda!_ – Dobrze – jakiego rodzaju jest ten rytuał?

Nagle jego twarz spoważniała. – To rytuał krwi – sposób kończenia... konfrontacji... między dwoma zwolennikami Krwi – zamilkł, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. Unosząc oczy na nią, ciągnął. – Pokonany musi zaofiarować zapłatę zwycięzcy. Oczywiście, w rytuale krwi, jest to krew. Zew tego żąda. Tak więc krew przyjęta jako zapłata. _Zapłata ofiarowana, Krew przyjęta_. To starożytna tradycja... słowa służą jako pewnego rodzaju inkantacja. – Podniósł głowę, jego czarne oczy wwiercały się w jej. – Zapłata musi być dokonana, kiedy się je wymawia.

\- Zapłata... krew... pewnie zwykle jest to...

\- Śmierć, tak. To jedyna rzecz, która naprawdę zaspokaja Zew... zmusza zwycięzcę, by odebrał cudze życie. Kiedy to nastąpi, można mówić o Rytuale Krwi. Ten, o którym miałaś nieszczęście przeczytać jest szczególny. To... – zamilkł, zanim dokończył ostrożnie neutralnym tonem. – Trudno się oprzeć. Naprawdę trudno. Możliwe jest... tylko upuszczenie krwi pokonanego, zamiast odebrania życia, ale to wymaga ogromnej ilości woli.

\- Ty... czy ty... – Jej głos zamarł. Oczywiście, że tak... powiedział jej tamtej nocy, w jego biurze. Jego ojciec... _konfrontacja... między dwoma zwolennikami Krwi._

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

– Chyba sama odpowiedziałaś sobie na to pytanie. Niemniej jednak uzupełnię, zaspokajając twoją przemożną ciekawość. Tak, spełniłem Rytuał Krwi na moim ojcu. I wciąż mam po tym bliznę. – Jej oczy przesunęły się na jego tors i przypomniała sobie długą, cienką bliznę biegnącą przez mostek. – Tak – zdawałem sobie sprawę z twojej wczorajszej lustracji.

\- Inne... – przełknęła, niepewna, czy kontynuować. Zdecydowała jednak skorzystać z jego niespodziewanej rozmowności. – Masz inne blizny, które widziałam ostatniej nocy. Niektóre z nich były pozaklęciowe, z pewnością, ale reszta...

Patrzył na nią w milczeniu, zanim rzekł bez wyrazu. – Jest wiele rytuałów krwi. Wiele magii krwi. Nie mam zamiaru dyskutować o nich wszystkich tego wieczoru z tobą, panno Granger.

Siedzieli cicho, aż w końcu odezwał się. – Robi się późno, Hermiono, a ja mam wcześnie rano lekcje.

Skinęła. – Chyba zostanę jeszcze trochę i poczytam... – Obdarzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem, wstał i poszedł do sypialni. Gapiła się za nim zatopiona w myślach. Jej narzeczony. Jej... przewodnik po Czarnej Magii. Bardzo skomplikowany człowiek...

Kręcąc głową, wróciła do książki od Transmutacji. Transmutacja... gdzieś w swoim umyśle rozmyślała o dziedzinie, w której mogłaby zostać praktykantem po OWTMach. Interesowała się wszystkim, co utrudniało decyzję. Właśnie wykluczyła Eliksiry; byłoby zbyt dużo nierówności w związku Mistrz i Praktykant. A głównie w tym uczeniu chodziło o to, by uniknąć nierówności z mężczyzną, którego miała poślubić. Więc – Eliksiry odpadają.

Zaklęcia... intrygowały ją, wciąż pamiętała dreszcz, kiedy podczas zajęć jej pierwszej udało się sprawić, by piórko uniosło się w powietrze. Numerologia, choć interesująca, nie dostarczała tego samego dreszczu. Astronomia była zbyt... mugolska, z braku lepszego określenia. I Transmutacja... to było ekscytujące. I ambitne. Nie wspominając, że lubiła pracować z profesor McGonagall.

Nagle, coś innego przyszło jej na myśl. Ta cała szalona sytuacja... nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby podjęła praktyki u członka Zakonu? Musiałaby się mniej martwić o to, by coś się jej nie wymknęło, a bez wątpienia McGonagall została już poinformowana o sytuacji między nią a Severusem. Odprężyła się, część napięcia ją opuściła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, iż podjęła decyzję. Poprosi o spotkanie z profesor McGonagall tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe, by zgłosić się na praktykę.

Uśmiechając się, zamknęła książkę i położyła ją na stole. Profesor Snape miał rację – zrobiło się późno.

Sypialnia prawie całkowicie pogrążona była w ciemności, więc zajęło jej oczom moment, zanim się przyzwyczaiły. Jedna świeca płonęła po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i zdusiła chichot, po porównaniu jej do mugolskiej lampki nocnej. Słysząc oddech dochodzący z tapczanu mogła poznać, iż profesor Snape już spał. Przemknęła się cichutko do łazienki i ostrożnie rzuciła uciszający czar, zanim zaczęła myć zęby.

Wślizgując się pod kołdrę, w myślach gratulowała sobie, że udało jej się nie zbudzić Severusa, ale nagle zaskoczył ją jedwabisty głos. – Myślałem, że będziesz się dłużej uczyć, Hermiono. – Spojrzała w jego kierunku, ale widziała tylko ciemny cień w miejscu, gdzie leżało jego ciało.

\- Postanowiłam pójść za twoją radą. Robi się późno i... cóż, to całe spanie wciąż jest dla mnie nowością – rzekła nieco smutnym głosem, odwracając się w jego stronę w ciemności.

Wydał jakiś dziwny odgłos, zaskakując ją, i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć dłoni, która leżała bliżej niego. Mrok dodawał jej odwagi, więc ścisnęła rękę, splatając swoje palce z jego. Skóra Severusa była ciepła i gładka, szczupłe palce odrobinę stwardniałe przy końcach. Odprężyła się, kiedy jego kciuk powoli pocierał wierzchnią część jej dłoni. Oczy same jej się zamykały. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała.

\- Śpij, Hermiono.

 _To był sen i Hermiona o tym wiedziała. Nawet śpiąc była podniecona... upłynęło tyle czasu, odkąd miała normalny sen..._

Ona i Ron siedzieli nad jeziorem, obserwując Wielką Kałamarnicę pływającą pod ciemną wodą, powodującą marszczenie się tafli. Słońce migotało w drobnych falach, sprawiając, że woda się skrzyła.

\- Tęsknie za tobą, Miona. Mam nadzieję, że Snape dobrze cię traktuje.

\- Wiem, że nigdy go nie lubiłeś, Ron, ale on się stara. Naprawdę – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc błagalnie na rudowłosego. – I on może mnie obronić... Nie muszę się martwić, że stanie się komuś to, co tobie.

\- Rozumiem, Hermiono. I... jeżeli sprawi, że będziesz bezpieczna, przyrzekam, że go polubię – Ron spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Dzięki, Ron – to naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy – rzekła, spoglądając w jego niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały z jakichś nieodgadnionych emocji. – Co... o co chodzi, Ron?

Dotknął czule jej policzka i uśmiechnął się. – Jeżeli sprawi, że będziesz bezpieczna, polubię go. Ale... jeżeli sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa, będę go uwielbiał.


	9. Chapter 9

Następnego ranka Hermiona leżała cicho w łóżku, czując się w końcu porządnie wypoczętą. Zmęczenie, dręczące ją od śmierci Rona zniknęło dzięki trzem z kolei nocom błogosławionego _snu_. Trzy noce snu, które zawdzięczała mężczyźnie leżącemu na tapczanie obok. Kto mógłby zgadnąć, że jego obecność – jego dotyk - powstrzyma wspomnienia... koszmary z daleka? Unosząc wolną dłoń, odsunęła włosy z twarzy i w końcu mogła widzieć go przejrzyście w przyćmionym świetle. Leżał po swojej stronie, odwrócony ku niej twarzą, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą na łóżko, ściskającą jej dłoń. To był pierwszy poranek, kiedy obudziła się przed Snape'em, więc nie traciła okazji, by niepostrzeżenie przyjrzeć mu się bliżej.

Raz gdzieś czytała, że z twarzy śpiącej osoby można wyczytać jej dzieciństwo. Jeżeli to prawda, to dzieciństwo Snape'a musiało być bardzo trudne. Śpiący Snape wyglądał jak... no, jak śpiący _Snape_. Linie twarzy wciąż twarde i ostre, kanciasty nos i policzki... ale, kiedy kontynuowała oględziny, zauważyła kilka rzeczy po raz pierwszy. Miał zadziwiająco długie rzęsy, rozchodzące się delikatnym łukiem nad bladą skórą. Przeniosła oczy niżej, mijając orli nos – haczykowaty, jak twierdził Harry – i przyjrzała się jego ustom. Nie były tak cienkie, jak zazwyczaj, gdy wykrzywiał je złośliwy uśmiech lub kiedy były ściśnięte z irytacji. Kształtne... prawie zmysłowe... Stanowczo odpychając te myśli, odciągnęła wzrok od ust i kontynuowała badanie.

Jego twarz była zrelaksowana, bez zwykłego napięcia. Obudzony Snape utrzymywał przerażająco potężną kontrolę nad samym sobą; zastanawiała się przedtem, dlaczego ćwiczył tak silną samodyscyplinę. Po namyśle zrzuciła to na stres wynikający z roli szpiega. Teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że dzień po dniu chodzi po cienkim lodzie, zdała sobie sprawę, że minęła się z celem.

Zew Krwi. Westchnęła lekko. W końcu udało jej się dowiedzieć o kawałku ze Snape'owej układanki, który nigdy nie pasował... powód, dlaczego, nawet przed powrotem Voldemorta, Snape zachowywał się tak okrutnie i złośliwie, jak teraz, gdy ponownie był szpiegiem. Oczywiście, starała się wytłumaczyć ten fakt, gdy broniła go przed Harry'm i Ronem... uporczywie przypominała im, że Snape i Dumbledore – może i inni – długo podejrzewali, że Voldemort tak naprawdę nigdy nie umarł... i dlatego podtrzymywał pozory, w oczekiwaniu na powrót ciemnego czarodzieja. Musiała przyznać, że było to słabe wytłumaczenie, nawet dla niej. Ron drwił z niej zawsze, kiedy to wywlekała.

Ron. Na myśl o nim, przywołała w pamięci sen z poprzedniej nocy. Ten sen... wydawał się taki _prawdziwy_. Jakby naprawdę tam był, mówił do niej... oczywiście, to nie mogło być... Przełknęła ciężko; łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i poczuła falę winy. Czy byłoby inaczej, gdyby przed wysłaniem kontraktu skonsultowali się z rodzicami Rona? Jako członkowie Zakonu, Weasley'owie ostrzegliby ich. Nigdy nie stałaby na zewnątrz, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, słuchając z poczuciem winy, jak rodzina Weasley'ów wylewa swój żal... nigdy nie musiałaby oglądać potłuczonego ciała przyjaciela... krwi – bogowie, miał tyle ran, stracił tyle krwi, że skóra stała się niebieskawo-biała... poza jaskrawą purpurą, miejscami wciąż mokrą, przysłaniającą jasne błyski...

 _O mój Boże... Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie patrz!_

Harry miał rację... nie powinna patrzeć... ale była zmuszona... Ron...

Zamknęła mocno oczy, nie wiedząc dokładnie, kiedy ból rozpłynął się i zmienił w straszne postanowienie...  
 _  
Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Otwarła oczy i w dziwnej zbieżności zdała sobie sprawę, iż wpatruje się wprost w mostek Snape'a. Blizna. Rytuał Krwi. Nie mogła widzieć blizny w tym przyćmionym świetle, ale wiedziała, że tam była... cienka, ukośna linia, jaśniejsza niż otaczająca ją skóra... Kiedy powiedział jej o Rytuałach poprzedniej nocy, czuła na przemian zimno i gorąco. Zimno... zimno strachu i szoku... odrazy, ale potem rozprzestrzeniło się ciepło... mogła poczuć powab, przyciąganie...

Och, by pomścić niesprawiedliwą śmierć ukochanych... ubezwłasnowolnić przeciwnika, spojrzeć mu w oczy i przeciągnąć nożem po własnym ciele. Wyrecytować słowa...  
 _  
Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta._

Wiedzieliby, co nadchodzi, och, wiedzieliby... i w tej wiecznej chwili, w chwili, w której czekaliby na opadający nóż, w chwili, w której czekaliby na rzucenie Niewybaczalnego – zaznaliby strachu.

 _To_ była zemsta... _tego_ pragnęła.

Chciała, by _zapłacili_.

Jej oddech zrobił się ciężki, podczas gdy czerwona mgiełka uformowała się na brzegu pola widzenia, gdy czuła przemożne pragnienie, by otworzyć kufer, wyciągnąć książki... uczyć się... rosnąć w siłę, posiąść całą wiedzę mogącą jej się przysłużyć... co by to szkodziło? To nie Księgi Krwi, tylko zwykłe, czarnomagiczne książki, całkiem niewinne.  
 _  
Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

Ciche słowa runęły na jej umysł, jak fala lodowatej wody, ujarzmiając żądzę. Zaczęła się trząść, nawet będąc pod ciepłą kołdrą, kurczowo chwytając się dłoni Snape'a obiema rękami, jak tonący tratwy.

 _Ma energię, wolę..._

Jest jeszcze zewnętrzna siła z którą trzeba walczyć. Coś, jak Zew Krwi...

 _Och, Bogowie!_ A gdzieś w jej umyśle, skomlenie... _pomóż mi..._

I wtedy coś to zatrzymało... zepchnęło skomlenie, strach w głębsze zakamarki jej świadomości.

\- Co się stało? – zaskoczył ją niski głos, wciąż chropowaty od snu. Uniosła oczy, by natknąć się na wzrok Snape'a, wpatrując się w niego obojętnie przez chwilę, zanim dostrzegła jego wzrok utkwiony w ściśniętą przez nią rękę. Przygryzła wargę i uwolniła go od uścisku, zagłębiając się dalej w łóżko. Mogła czuć róż na policzkach, więc była wdzięczna za półmrok.

\- Ja... Przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię obudzić.

 _Powiedz mu!_ Przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale inna zepchnęła ją na bok... _Dlaczego? Po co mówić mu o książkach... o przyciąganiu, które czuję? Przecież już o tym wie, mówił o tym. Tak długo, jak nie czytam Księgi Krwi, jestem bezpieczna przed Zewem... dlaczego nie miałabym uczyć się, gdy mogę? Jaka z tego szkoda?_

Głos Snape'a ponownie zabrzmiał w jej głowie. _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią; głębokie, atramentowe źrenice zwężały się, podczas dochodzenia do pełnej świadomości. – Co się stało, Hermiono?

Otworzyła usta, naprawdę chcąc mu powiedzieć o książkach, o sposobie, w jaki ją wzywały, ale kiedy pierwsze słowa padły z jej ust, poczuła, jakby ktoś inny – jakby coś innego – przejęło kontrolę nad jej językiem. – Nic, naprawdę... po prostu się zamyśliłam. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam.

Zażenowana, zamilkła na chwilę, a część niej ponaglała usta do współpracy, by powiedzieć mu, jak silne czuła przyciąganie... otwarła usta. I nagle patrzyła, jakby z poza siebie, jak zamyka je i wypełza z łóżka. Szła pewnie przez pokój, czując jego oczy na sobie, dopóki nie zamknęła drzwi łazienki.

Stała pod prysznicem, pozwalając wodzie spływać i rozbudzić ją. Zniżając głowę, obserwowała, jak woda znika w odpływie. Jej umysł analizował możliwe scenariusze. Jak zareagowałby, gdyby powiedziała mu o książkach? Pogrążyliby się ponownie w długiej konwersacji – albo raczej przesłuchaniu? Jaki sens miałoby powiedzenie mu tego? Oczywiście wiedział, że książki ją przywołują – ostrzegał, że będą, nieprawdaż? Nie byłoby to dla niego niespodzianką.  
 _  
Są... bardziej kuszące, niż sobie wyobrażasz._

Kończąc poranną toaletę, przekonała się, że byłoby głupio zawracać mu głowę jej błahymi zmartwieniami. Czy sam nie poinformował jej, tej nocy w jego gabinecie, jak silne jest kuszenie? Nie było sensu przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz. Szczególnie teraz, tego ranka. Snape wspomniał jej, że ma wcześnie lekcje, więc umówiła się z Harry'm przed pokojem Prefekt Naczelnej, by iść na śniadanie.

Nie wspominając, że od OWTMów dzieliły ją tylko cztery dni i musiała się uczyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, otwarłszy drzwi łazienki, zadowolona z wniosków do jakich doszła. Zignorowała cichy głos dręczący ją gdzieś z tyłu umysłu, przyznający, iż prawdziwym powodem, dla którego mu nie powiedziała była obawa, że mógłby odebrać jej książki i schować jak Księgę Krwi. A coś w środku niej nie chciało, by tak się stało.

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk.

Z każdym stuknięciem obcasów o kamienną podłogę Hermiona robiła się coraz bardziej niespokojna. Nie myślała dotąd o tym, pochłonięta wszystkim innym tego weekendu, że będzie musiała stawić czoła reszcie Gryfonów... reszcie szkoły... Jak długo potrwa, zanim uczniowie dowiedzą się o jej zaręczynach ze straszliwym Mistrzem Eliksirów? Jak zareagują?

Nie mogła powiedzieć im o prawdziwych powodach jej decyzji... większość z nich nie wiedziała, iż Snape jest ex-Śmierciożercą i szpiegiem. Jak wyjaśni wybór starszego od siebie o dwadzieścia lat faceta, niż złotego chłopca Slytherinu? Bogowie. Czy Draco rozmawiał już ze Ślizgonami? Co z innymi uczniami, którzy mieli rodziny i znajomych pracujących w Ministerstwie? Co z uczniami, którzy mięli rodziny, czy znajomych pracujących dla Voldemorta?

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk.

Przechodzili przez salę wyjściową. Drzwi Wielkiej Sali były otwarte i widziała uczniów chodzących bez celu. _Może mnie nie zauważą..._ By nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, założyła swoje zwykłe, szkolne szaty, chociaż była zwolniona w tym tygodniu z lekcji. _Nie,_ pomyślała. _Jestem zwolniona z lekcji na zawsze_. Potrząsnęła głową, niedowierzając. Nie wiedziała nawet, że jej dni, jako uczennicy Hogwartu kończą się w piątek. Bogowie, całkiem inaczej wyobrażała sobie ten rok, ostatni rok... ale wtedy weszło to przeklęte prawo...

Odciągając umysł od przykrych myśli, rzuciła. – Myślę, że porozmawiam z McGonagall o praktyce, Harry. Ma teraz wolną lekcję.

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się, że ją wybrałaś. W końcu nie będziesz musiała siedzieć cały czas ze Snape'em – odparł złowrogo. – I możesz powiedzieć McGonagall, gdyby przesadzał.

Hermiona zatrzymała się i potrząsnęła głową zirytowana i jednocześnie rozczulona. – Harry, Dumbledore mu ufa. I co ważniejsze, ja mu ufam. Nie ma zamiaru „przesadzać", a nawet jeżeli, to dam sobie radę. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na Harry'ego poważnie. – Proszę... jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Proszę, nie czyń tego trudniejszym, niż już jest. Tyle się ostatnio działo... a teraz jeszcze to... przerasta mnie to wszystko. _Potrzebuję_ twojego wsparcia, Harry. Proszę. – _Nawet nie wiesz, ile się ostatnio wydarzyło... i Bogowie pomóżcie mi, nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć, Harry..._

Harry miał tyle przyzwoitości, że wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Masz rację, Miona. Przepraszam. – Posłał jej mały uśmiech. – Wiesz, że jestem z tobą, nie ważne, jak będziesz się nazywać.

Także się do niego uśmiechnęła, tylko nieco drżąco. – Dzięki, Harry. Merlinie... co by na to wszystko powiedział Ron?

Odpowiedź przyjaciela ją zaskoczyła. – Nie mam pojęcia, Miona... ale wiem, że jego pierwszym i najważniejszym zmartwieniem byłoby twoje bezpieczeństwo. I wygląda na to, że Snape jest jedynym, który może cię chronić... więc wydaje mi się, że zaakceptowałby to. – Harry wykrzywił się złośliwie – Ale na pewno by mu się to nie spodobało! – Oboje zachichotali, ale nagle twarz Harry'ego otrzeźwiała i spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Jesteś gotowa? – Dopadło ją złe przeczucie, widząc jego twarz.

\- Słyszałeś o czymś Harry? Czy rozniosło się to... rozniosło się już po szkole?

Harry szybko potrząsnął głową. – Nie... no, parę osób wie. Ślizgoni, oczywiście... i wiesz, ludzie, których rodzice pracują w Ministerstwie. Kilka osób pytało mnie o to ostatniej nocy. Susan Bones, Neville i parę innych.

Hermiona jęknęła. – Jak mam im to wytłumaczyć, Harry? Nie mogę przecież powiedzieć prawdy!

\- No więc, Hermiono, ja tylko powiedziałem, że Malfoy'owie trzymaliby cię w zamknięciu, jak hodowlaną klacz, a ty chciałabyś skończyć szkołę i zająć się praktyką. Natomiast jeżeli poślubisz Snape'a, będziesz mogła tu mieszkać, blisko książek i biblioteki... i on nie będzie się sprzeciwiał twojej nauce, czy praktyce. Ktoś się zastanawiał, dlaczego nie wybrałaś kogoś bliższego twojemu wiekowi, ale wtedy – nie uwierzysz – Neville się odezwał, broniąc twojego wyboru.

Szok musiał być widoczny na jej twarzy, bo Potter zamilkł na chwilę i przytaknął, zanim znowu ciągnął. – Powiedział, że po tym, co stało się z Ronem, bałabyś się, iż może się to stać komuś innemu... nikt nie wątpi, że to Lucjusz Malfoy zorganizował ten atak, Hermiono. Prawie wszyscy wiedzą, że jest Śmierciożercą – nie wydaje mi się, by wielu ludzi nabrało się na jego szpiegowanie. W każdym bądź razie, później Neville zaznaczył, że _Snape'owi_ , jako Opiekunowi Slytherinu niewielu ludzi – włączając Malfoy'ów – odważyłoby się wejść w drogę, prawda?

Hermiona gapiła się na Harry'ego kilka chwil, zanim uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Och, cudownie! Dziękuję ci, Harry! I będę musiała podziękować też Neville'owi! – Chciała go przytulić, ale jej nie pozwolił.

\- Hej, uważaj, Miona! Nie chcę wkurzyć twojego narzeczonego... słyszałem, że to naprawdę straszne wchodzić w drogę takiemu potężnemu czarodziejowi o paskudnym usposobieniu – rzekł poważnie Harry, ale wytrzymał tylko chwilę, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. Potrząsnęła głową, uderzając go w ramię i uśmiechając się. Pochylając się ku niej, Harry wziął ją szybko w objęcia. – Jestem z tobą, Hermiono. A teraz wchodzimy, dobra?

Przytakując, Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i przeszła z przyjacielem przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

 _„To ona!"_

„Gdzie?"

„Z Harry'm Potterem... widzisz?"

„Wow..."

„A słyszałeś..."

„No, Snape... możesz w to uwierzyć... nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest zainteresowany, no wiesz... ludzkimi sprawami..."

„Słyszałam, że był wampirem!"

„Nie bądź idiotką."

„Co? Nie słyszałem o tym... skąd wiesz..."

„Słyszałem, jak Malfoy..."

„Nasza Prefekt Naczelna... musi być niezła, skoro zadowala tego dupka..."

„Myślisz, że już..."

„Może to, co stało się z Ronem Weasley'em pomieszało jej zmysły. To znaczy, wychodzić za Snape'a? To szaleństwo..."

Szepty falowały wokół niej, ale przyjaźń z Harry'm i jego wsparcie skutecznie trzymało ludzkie szpony z daleka. Z wdzięcznością usłyszała także kilka słów wsparcia wmieszanych w falę szeptów i drwin.

 _„Nie można jej winić, Malfoy to wredny typ..."_

„Mama pracuje w Ministerstwie, nie ma mowy, że tata Malfoy'a jest szpiegiem... założę się, że jest wplątany..."

„Po tym, co stało się z jej chłopakiem..."

„Snape jest bezpieczny, z pewnością... Malfoy nie wejdzie w drogę Opiekunowi Slytherinu..."

„Tak mi jej szkoda... najpierw jej rodzice, potem przyjaciel..."

„Oboje są mądrzy, ona ma cały czas nos w książkach, a on swój nochal w kociołku, więc w czym rzecz?"

„Będzie mogła zostać tu, w Hogwarcie – logiczne... i naprawdę, nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru..."

„W końcu nie ryzykuje niczyjego życia, no nie?"

Zmagała się z przełknięciem ogromnej bryły w gardle, kiedy zauważyła znajomą głowę rudych włosów odwracającą się w jej kierunku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, nie tak jasno, jak robiła to wcześniej, ale jednak uśmiechała się. – Cześć Hermiono. Harry. – Przesunęła się na ławce i zrobiła im miejsce.

\- Cześć – Hermiona odesłała niepewny uśmiech i wśliznęła się na zrobione dla niej miejsce. Apetyt wrócił jej, gdy poczuła zapach jedzenia. Popatrzyła na Ginny. – Jak się trzymasz?

Ginny patrzyła przez chwilę w swój talerz. – Dobrze. Tak, jak to tylko możliwe. – Rudowłosa uniosła oczy na Hermionę. – Mama i tata powiedzieli mi... czy to... ty naprawdę... – Głos ją zawiódł.

Hermiona skinęła, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. – W porządku... to – to najlepszy wybór, jaki miałam, naprawdę.

Ginny przytaknęła. – Wiem... mama mi to wyjaśniła. – Skrzywiła się, mrużąc oczy. – Myślę, że bardziej starała się przekonać siebie, niż mnie, szczerze mówiąc. Na pewno dobrze ci z tym?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc łyk dyniowego soku. – No, nie jest to idealne wyjście, ale nie było innych opcji. Nie zniosłabym, gdyby... – zamilkła nagle, nie mogąc kontynuować. Gapiła się na twarz Ginny, tak podobnej do Rona... z piegami, szczerością...

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

\- Ginny wie – rzucił cicho Harry. Na te słowa, dziewczyna skinęła szybko i położyła rękę na ramieniu Hermiony.

\- Rozumiem, to ma sens. Wiesz, Hermiono... Ron... Ron chciałby, byś była bezpieczna. A jeżeli Snape może ci to zapewnić, to... dobrze robisz – rzekła poważnie rudowłosa. Hermiona tylko przytaknęła, ponieważ głos ją zawiódł. Nagle rozproszyło ją przyjście Lavender i Parvati. Westchnęła w duchu, kiedy zajęły swoje zwykłe miejsca naprzeciw niej.

Pierwsza odezwała się Lavender. – Cześć, Hermiona. Och, Merlinie – _słyszałyśmy_. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... po tym wszystkim, co już przeszłaś... to prawda? Wybrałaś Snape'a, a nie Malfoy'a? – _Czy mogłabyś mówić jeszcze głośniej, Lavender? Kilka osób śpiących w Wieży Krukonów cię nie usłyszało,_ pomyślała sucho Hermiona. Nawet nie oglądając się wiedziała, że wszystkie głowy obróciły się w jej kierunku, czekając na odpowiedź.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, przytaknęła. – Tak, to prawda. Ja... – Spojrzała na Harry'ego i przypomniała sobie, co mówił jej wcześniej. – Chcę być praktykantem, wiecie, zostać Mistrzem... a Malfoy'owie...

\- Och, nie musisz się usprawiedliwiać, Hermiono. Obie uważamy, że dobrze zrobiłaś – powiedziała uroczyście Parvati. – Malfoy jest przystojny, ale... to taka _kreatura_. A jego rodzina... – Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami.

Lavender przytaknęła. – Słyszałyśmy, co mówił Harry i Neville- Na to Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku Neville'a i posłała mu szczery uśmiech. – To ma sens, ale – Merlinie! To znaczy, _Snape_? – Lavender wymieniła spojrzenia z Parvati i obie uśmiechnęły się złośliwie. Lavender odwróciła się do niej i Hermiona ledwie powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami widząc żałosną próbę zrobienia tajemniczej miny. Nachylając się blisko, Lavender wyszeptała. – Założę się, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym, o czym rozmawiałyśmy parę tygodni temu, no nie?

Hermiona poczuła, że się różowi wbrew jej staraniom do zachowania spokoju i triumfujące spojrzenia obu dziewcząt powiedziały jej, że zauważyły to. – Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym teraz, dziewczyny – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Ginny spojrzała na obie ostro, więc usiadły na swoich miejscach. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę pod stołem i ścisnęła dłoń rudej w podziękowaniu.

Nagle Lavender zachichotała. – Masz rację, masz rację... to babska rozmowa – spotkamy się później, kiedy nie będzie w pobliżu chłopców. – Blondynka mrugnęła do niej konspiracyjnie. Hermiona w samą porę powstrzymała sarkastyczną odpowiedź.

\- Muszę uczyć się do OWTMów – zdaję w ten piątek – rzekła, a gdy dwie dziewczyny nadal patrzyły na nią wyczekująco, westchnęła. – Możemy... Spotkamy się i pogadamy kiedyś. Obiecuję, tylko... będę musiała poczekać, wiecie, kiedy zdam moje egzaminy.

Parvati wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie ma sprawy. I tak jestem zaskoczona, że w ogóle przyszłaś tu coś zjeść, znając ciebie i twoją naukę. – Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. – Po prostu nie wierzę... niedługo będziesz Hermioną Snape, a nie Hermioną Granger.

\- Hermiona Snape... to brzmi jak... sama nie wiem – wtrąciła się Ginny. – Dziwnie będzie zmienić nazwisko, prawda?

Hermiona zerknęła na stół nauczycielski i natknęła się wprost na ciemne oczy Snape'a. _Obserwował ją_ , pomyślała w szoku. Szybko się odwrócił... jakby było mu nieswojo z jej przypatrywaniem się. To nie miało sensu – facet był uosobieniem sekretu. W roztargnieniu, wciąż rozmyślając o ciemnowłosym czarodzieju... jej narzeczonym, odparła. – Cieszę się tylko, że nie zmieni się na Malfoy.

\- Twoja strata, Granger – doszedł ją przeciągający się głos, a każdy mięsień w jej ciele się napiął. Nie obróciła się od razu, wpatrując się jeszcze przez kilka chwil wprost w stół nauczycielski. Obserwowała, jak McGonagall zerka w jej kierunku i odwraca się do Snape'a. Mogła widzieć jego czarne oczy przesuwające się w ich kierunku. Wstał natychmiast, odszedł od stołu i posłał jej nieczytelne spojrzenie.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Granger – Wciąż patrzyła przed siebie i grając na zwłokę ignorowała chłopaka stojącego za nią. Jej umysł pracował trochę nieprzytomnie... _dlaczego_ nie porozmawiała o tym przedtem z Severusem? Czy miała grać grzeczną dla Malfoy'a, podtrzymując pozór manipulacji Snape'a? Czy miała być naturalna? Wpędziłoby to Snape'a w kłopoty ze Śmierciożercami?

Wtedy usłyszała, jak Harry wypluwa. - Spadaj stąd, Malfoy. Ona nie chce z tobą rozmawiać.

Podejmując szybką decyzję, odparła. – W porządku, Harry. Jestem raczej ciekawa tego, co ma do powiedzenia. – Po uspokajającym, głębokim oddechu, trzymając emocje pod kontrolą, odwróciła się i wpatrzyła beznamiętnie w przystojnego blondyna. Jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas i musiała powstrzymać śmiech. Miała dobrą koncepcję na to, kogo chciał przez to naśladować, ale daleko mu było do oryginału.

Kątem oka widziała, jak Harry zaciska pięści, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, jak niewypowiedziany rozkaz, czekając, aż Draco się odezwie.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią zwężonymi, jasnoszarymi oczyma, po czym schylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Chcę cię mieć zanim rzucą Zaklęcie Wierności, szlamo. Musisz w sobie coś mieć, skoro on tak bardzo cię pragnie... jest raczej wybredny, z tego, co mówił ojciec.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, ale jej dłonie zaczęły dygotać, powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem go. Odwróciła się, nie chcąc widzieć jego twarzy w obawie, że jeżeli to zrobi, nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed uderzeniem go w te wykrzywione usteczka. Wykrzywione usteczka, które wciąż szeptały jej do ucha, zbyt cicho, by inni mogli usłyszeć. – Jeżeli jesteś wystarczająco dobra dla Opiekuna Domu, możesz być i dobra dla mnie. – Cofnęła się przed palcem przesuwającym się po jej ramieniu... ale złapał ją zanim mogła zrobić coś więcej.

\- Wystarczy, Malfoy! Puść ją! – Chłopak zlekceważył krzyk Harry'ego i przysunął się bliżej, ustami muskając jej ucho i kontynuując szeptanie słów, które tylko ona mogła usłyszeć.

\- Nie graj nieśmiałej. Nie jesteś taka niewinna. Wiem, że Weasley cię miał. A mówiąc o Weasley'u... Wiedziałaś, szlamo? Wiedziałaś, że ostatnim słowem, jakie wyszło z jego ust było twoje imię? Czy- przerwał, gdy Harry odepchnął go od niej. Ręka Malfoy'a wciąż była na jej ramieniu, ale strząsnęła ją gwałtownie, patrząc na niego w szoku... jak jego twarz zmienia się w zimny uśmiech. Przygryzając stanowczo język, wstała z miejsca i drżąc z wysiłku ukrywała swój ból, ukrywała gniew... Dopadła ją niewiarygodna ulga, kiedy usłyszała za sobą znany, zimny głos.

\- Panie Malfoy.

Snape nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

Z pytającym spojrzeniem spojrzała na Severusa. Ten skinął tylko lekko i wskazał na drzwi, więc odwróciła się i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Mogła słyszeć jego rozkazujący głos za sobą. – Malfoy, pójdziesz ze mną. Potter... – Potem zimny i wściekły głos został zagłuszony przez wzrastający huk szeptów i okrzyków uczniów przyglądających się całej scenie.

Chociaż nie słyszała tego, co Severus nakazał Harry'emu, domyśliła się, że kazał mu za nią iść, kiedy zobaczyła zielonookiego chłopaka pojawiającego się tuż obok niej po tym, jak wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

\- Hermiono...

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić, Harry – Jej głos był niewyraźny od tłumionych łez. Szept Malfoy'a wciąż i wciąż dźwięczał w jej uszach.

 _Wiedziałaś, że ostatnim słowem, jakie wyszło z jego ust było twoje imię?_

Harry rozsądnie zachował ciszę. Z współczującym spojrzeniem objął ją ramieniem i powiódł ku schodom prowadzącym do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Nie była zaskoczona, że po tym jak weszli, zamknął i zaczarował drzwi.

Odwracając się do niej, posłał jej posępne spojrzenie i wypalił bez zbędnych wstępów. – Snape wysłał mnie za tobą. Chyba podejrzewał, że Draco coś kombinuje. – Hermiona skinęła i obejmując się ramionami usiadła na łóżku. Harry rozpalił w kominku i usiadł obok niej. – Co ten palant ci powiedział, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna otwarła usta, ale spostrzegła, że nie może mu tego powtórzyć. Patrząc w jego zielone oczy zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę _nie mogła_ mu powiedzieć... spostrzegłby znaczenie tego tak szybko, jak ona i prawdopodobnie poszedłby przyłożyć Malfoy'owi. A z tego dla nikogo nie wynikłaby żadna korzyść. Myśląc szybko, odparła. – To, co zwykle mówi Malfoy. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Harry.

Chłopak patrzył na nią zmartwiony i odpowiedział miękko. – W porządku, Hermiono. Nie będę naciskać, ale... mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi powiesz.

Czując winę, złamała się i powiedziała mu pierwszą część tego, co powiedział jej Malfoy. Kiedy mówiła, twarz Harry'ego stężała. – Poczekaj tylko, jak go dorwę... ta mała, futrzana morda-

\- Harry, zostaw to. Proszę. Wcale mi to nie pomoże, jeżeli pójdziesz za Malfoy'em – rzekła ponuro, podciągając kolana pod brodę. – To zagmatwałoby jeszcze bardziej sprawę. Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego go nie uderzyłam?

Pukanie zaskoczyło ich oboje i zanim Hermiona mogła zareagować, Harry użył ujawniającego czaru na drzwiach. Po drugiej stronie stały Lavender, Parvati i Ginny. Odpowiadając na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego, Hermiona westchnęła i skinęła głową. – Wpuść je, Harry. – M _oże uda mi się to załatwić raz a porządnie_ , pomyślała kwaśno. _Za chwilę mają lekcję, więc nie zabawią tu długo._

Dwie starsze dziewczyny przeszły obok Harry'ego i weszły do pokoju, a Ginny stała przez chwile w miejscu, przyglądając jej się ze zmartwieniem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało, a ruda to odwzajemniła. Po kilku chwilach cała czwórka stała przed nią półkolem, zasłaniając resztę widoku. Poczuła się trochę klaustrofobicznie.

Pierwsza odezwała się Lavender. – Merlinie, Hermiono! Co Malfoy ci _powiedział_? – Zanim mogła w ogóle otworzyć usta, poparł ją głos Parvati.

\- Powinnaś widzieć twarz profesora Snape'a – rany, był wściekły! – zawołała z lśniącymi podziwem oczami.

Potem odezwała się Ginny, tonem bardziej poważnym i cichszym. – Nie wiem, co profesor powiedział Draconowi, Hermiono, ale chyba nie będziesz musiała się nim już więcej martwić.

Rudowłosa podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała spokojny, głęboki głos dochodzący zza niej. – Mam taką nadzieję, panno Weasley. Jakkolwiek nie liczyłbym na to. – _Severus?_ Hermiona była zaskoczona, kiedy czwórka ludzi przed nią się rozstąpiła i zobaczyła swojego narzeczonego.

Musiał właśnie zafiukać ze swoich komnat. Obserwowała, jak dłoń o długich palcach elegancko strzepuje popiół z szat. Zachowywał się, oczywiście, jak na Mistrza Eliksirów przystało, patrząc na nich spode łba; widząc to, poczuła się o wiele lepiej. Ciepłe uczucie rozeszło się po jej ciele, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, dlaczego tu był. _Sprawdza co ze mną._

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape! – przywitały go jednocześnie Lavender i Parvati, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami i zobaczyła błysk uznania w oczach Severusa. Jednak grymas nieugięcie tkwił na jego twarzy, więc wątpiła, by inni to dostrzegli.

\- Panno Brown. Panno Patil. Obie macie chyba teraz zajęcia? A o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie odbywają się one w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej – oznajmił zimno Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony. Nie uszło to uwagi dwóch dziewcząt i Hermiona skrzywiła się widząc wymianę ich porozumiewawczych spojrzeń, zanim wyszły.

\- Do zobaczenia na kolacji, Hermiono – zawołała Lavender, kiedy zamykały się za nimi drzwi. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy, dopóki nie usłyszała głosu Harry'ego.

\- Profesorze, ja-

Severus przerwał mu machnięciem ręki. Posyłając mu twarde spojrzenie, odparł szorstko. – Potter. Ty i panna Weasley także macie teraz lekcje, nieprawdaż? – Harry i Ginny skinęli niechętnie i usta Snape'a wygięły się z irytacji. – Więc, jeżeli bylibyście tak _mili_ \- Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem –zostawić nas, chcę porozmawiać z narzeczoną. – Dwójka Gryfonów gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, zanim syknął. – _Na osobności._

Ponownie spotkała oczy Severusa i zatopiła się w rozpalonych czeluściach... mętnie zdając sobie sprawę, że jej przyjaciele wyszli. Miała na tyle przytomny umysł, iż zdołała skinąć w milczeniu głową, gdy Harry przypomniał jej o spotkaniu po popołudniowych lekcjach przy kolacji. Drzwi się za nimi zamknęły i Severus obwarował je zaklęciami, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do niej.

\- Co ci powiedział Malfoy, Hermiono? – Jeżeli nie wiedziałaby lepiej, mogłaby powiedzieć, ze wyglądał na... zaniepokojonego. Wzruszyła niespokojnie ramionami.

\- Tylko... same głupstwa. Przypuszczam, że jak zwykle. – Nie patrzyła mu w oczy i czuła ciężar jego wzroku na sobie. Nie zelżało nawet, gdy skończyła mówić, więc zaczęła się wiercić. W końcu nie wytrzymała okropnej ciszy i wyszeptała. – Był tam, Severusie. – Uniosła twarz i spotkała jego wzrok.

\- Wyjaśnij – zażądał, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Był tam – powtórzyła mocniejszym głosem. – Kiedy zamordowali Rona. – Żadnego błysku czarnych oczu. _Wiedział_ , pomyślała. Lub podejrzewał. Przerywanym głosem opowiedziała, co usłyszała od Malfoy'a o ostatnich słowach Rona. – I wtedy ty wkroczyłeś.

\- Rozumiem. – Kolejne wyrachowane spojrzenie. Severus rozluźnił ramiona i zamyślony popukał palcem w brodę. – Lucjusz mógł powiedzieć o tym synowi. Albo blefował, ale- Hermiona potrząsała głową, słowa Draco brzmiały prawdziwie. Snape zmarszczył brwi. – Pozwól mi skończyć, Hermiono. Jak mówiłem – mógł blefować... ale byłbym naprawdę zaskoczony, gdyby Draco nie przyłożył ręki do śmierci pana Weasley'a.

Zaczęła chodzić po pokoju, jej myśli wirowały od nowych informacji. – Przypuszczam... przypuszczam, że powinnam się tego domyślać, ale... to znaczy – był jego _szkolnym_ kolegą. Co – _jak_ można tak kogoś nienawidzić? Kiedy Ron nigdy mu niczego nie zrobił?

Ciemne oczy Snape'a obserwowały ją przez cały czas. Jego głos brzmiał bez wyrazu, podczas odpowiedzi. – Wiesz, dlaczego.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i stanęła przed nim, patrząc mu w twarz. – Ale... – Spuściła wzrok, wpatrując się obojętnie w czerń jego szat na piersi. – Tam było tyle... tyle krwi... Nigdy wcześniej... Pewnie uważasz mnie za głupią. – Głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa i zaczęła się trząść, w jej umyśle wybuchły makabryczne wspomnienia. Zamknęła oczy, powstrzymując się przed płaczem. Nie chciała stracić twarzy przed nim.

Zaskoczona i wdzięczna poczuła dwoje silnych ramion niepewnie ją otaczających. Opierając się o niego, potrzebując – nie, _pragnąc_ – jego ciepła, by odpędzić wspomnienia, poczuła, jak śmielej przyciska ją bliżej siebie. Z drżącym westchnieniem przysunęła się do niego i objęła go w pasie. Wyczuwała rękoma kształty ciała mężczyzny, nawet przez warstwy ubrania i westchnęła z uznaniem.

Stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, zanim wymruczał jej do ucha. – To Zew, Hermiono. I... widziałem wcześniejsze... _rękodzieła_ Lucjusza. To nie... – zamilkł na moment, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Nawet jak na Śmierciożercę ten facet jest nienormalnie skrzywiony. A jego syn zdaje się podążać w jego ślady. – Jego dłoń zaczęła powoli gładzić jej plecy w górę i dół. Zamknęła oczy z satysfakcją. Z komfortem.

Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że może czuć się tak dobrze w jego ramionach... rozluźniła się, wdychając jego zapach. Pozwoliła sobie na ukojenie, napięcie powoli ją opuszczało dopóki...

\- Co jeszcze ci powiedział, Hermiono?

Zesztywniała w mgnieniu oka i poczuła, że on też się napina, kiedy zmienił się ruch jego rąk... mniej płynny, bardziej mechaniczny. Cofnęła się, by na niego spojrzeć i ujrzała zimną i twardą twarz.

\- Um... – Nagle zawstydziła się, przypominając sobie szept Dracona w jej uchu. Wzruszyła słabo ramionami. – To co zwykle.

\- Oświeć mnie – rzekł sucho, zwężając oczy. Przełknęła twardo, pozwoliła swoim ramionom opaść z jego pasa i opowiedziała mu o insynuacjach Malfoy'a. Kiedy mówiła Severus położył dłonie na jej barkach i wydawało jej się, że widzi błysk gniewu w jego oczach, zanim przymknął oczy.

Linia pomiędzy brwiami była jedyną oznaką wściekłości. – Obawiałem się tego. – Ręce ścisnęły mocniej jej ramiona. – Hermiono, _musisz_ trzymać się z dala od Malfoy'a.

Dziewczyna skinęła niepewnie. – Ale... Severusie... myślałam, że Volde- zamilkła, widząc jego dziwny wzrok i szybko się poprawiła. – Czarny Pan. Myślałam, że spodobał mu się plan? Nie będzie wściekły, kiedy Draco w jakiś sposób go zniszczy?

Severus potrząsnął głową, pozwalając swoim dłoniom opaść. Dotkliwie poczuła stratę tego kontaktu. – Możliwe. Ale Lucjusz z pewnością obróci to na swoją korzyść... po prostu pomaga mi, pozwalając cię _chronić_ przed jego synem. Oczywiście twoja wdzięczność będzie bezgraniczna... – mówił szyderczo. Severus zaczął chodzić, jego nauczycielskie szaty wirowały. Nagle się zatrzymał. – Hermiono – musisz pamiętać, że Lucjusz _zawsze_ ma swoją własną koncepcję. Jest wiele rzeczy, które może planować, a żadna z nich nie przyniesie ci korzyści. Tak, jak... Nalegam, byś do naszego ślubu _nigdzie_ nie włóczyła się bez kogoś z Zakonu. I dla własnego dobra pamiętaj, że Draco nie jest jedynym, którego należy się obawiać.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała.

Przyszpilił ją w miejscu swoimi czarnymi oczyma. – Crabbe i Goyle wyszli kilka chwil przed tym, jak Draco podszedł do ciebie, Hermiono. Bez wątpienia posłał ich, by czekali przed Wielką Salą.

\- To dlatego wysłałeś za mną Harry'ego – zauważyła, czerwieniąc się, gdy posłał jej niecierpliwe spojrzenie. – Przepraszam.

\- Potter jest irytujący, ale potężny. I jest członkiem Zakonu. – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w rozdrażnieniu, kiedy wymawiał ostatnie słowa, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, co o tym myśli. – Nawet po ślubie wolałbym, byś nie chodziła niegdzie sama. Jeżeli byłbym nieosiągalny, trzymaj się blisko Pottera, lub nawet dziewczyny Weasley'ów... dwie ofiary zawsze ciężej pokonać, niż jedną i to – dodatkowo z obawą przed karą z mojej strony – powinno wystarczająco stłumić jakiekolwiek okazje do ataku.

Zdecydowała się nie pytać o to, skąd wie o trudności w pokonywaniu więcej niż jednej ofiary. – Severus... mówiąc o Ginny... powinnam – powinnam z nią rozmawiać? To znaczy, nie wiem, czy Vo- Czarny Pan myśli, że plan jest...

Severus obdarzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Powinnaś zachowywać się w stosunku do wszystkich – oprócz, oczywiście, mnie – naturalnie, Hermiono. Nawet względem tych dwóch irytujących idiotek, które tu były. Powiem ci, kiedy trzeba będzie zmienić nastawienie. Nie możemy wprowadzać zmian zbyt szybko, bo to będzie podejrzane. Jak na razie, twoje przyjaźnie zostają nietknięte. Szczególnie ta z Potterem, żebyśmy mogli podtrzymywać możliwość szpiegowania go.

\- Więc mówisz, że oprócz ciebie? To jak mam się w stosunku do ciebie odnosić? – zapytała figlarnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Oczy Severusa błysnęły, a lekki uśmiech błąkał się po jego wargach. – Pełne czci uwielbienie? – Parsknęła, wywołując u niego chichot. – Jak na razie wystarczy zaufanie, Hermiono. Powinnaś udawać, że całkowicie mi ufasz. I dam ci znać, kiedy powinno się to zmienić.

\- To nie będzie trudne – wyszeptała, z trudem utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z jego nagle intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Ponieważ _naprawdę_ ci ufam.

Zamknął na moment oczy, słysząc jej słowa, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył nie potrafiła odczytać ich wyrazu. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy uniósł dłoń, dotykając jej policzka i pogłaskał go lekko. Później opuścił dłoń i rzekł szorstko. – Za chwilę mam lekcje. Wracasz do mieszkania pouczyć się?

Trochę zaskoczona nagłą zmianą w jego postępowaniu, potrząsnęła głową, opanowując głos. – Ja... Chciałam pomówić z profesor McGonagall o praktyce, ale jeżeli uważasz-

\- Nie, nie, może być. Zaprowadzę cię tam, a ona potem odprowadzi cię z powrotem do moich komnat. Do _naszych_ komnat – powiedział, lekko marszcząc brwi. Przytaknęła i wyszli z pokoju.

Idąc korytarzami była aż nadto świadoma gorąca bijącego z jego ciała. Odległość oddzielająca ich od siebie była mniejsza, niż w normalnych stosunkach nauczyciel-uczennica... nie dotykali się, ale jego szaty czasem ocierały się o jej. Była tak zagubiona we własnych myślach, że podskoczyła słysząc jego głos. – Transmutacja to doskonały wybór.

Skinęła i odrzekła cicho, by nikt inny jej nie usłyszał. – Pomyślałam, że to dobry pomysł, szczególnie, że profesor McGonagall jest członkiem Zakonu. – Nieco głośniej dodała. – Oczywiście interesuje się też tą dziedziną. Zastanawiałam się nad Zaklęciami...

\- Dobrze wybrałaś, Hermiono. – Jego głos brzmiał szczerze. Kamień spadł jej z serca – jakaś jej część niepokoiła się, iż będzie oczekiwał, że wybierze Eliksiry, pomimo tego, co mówiła o nierównym stosunku w związku. Zerknęła na niego i zauważyła, że bacznie się jej przyglądał.

\- Dziękuję. – Skinął w ramach odpowiedzi. Stanęli przed biurem McGonagall. Drzwi otwarły się niemal natychmiast po tym, jak Severus zapukał i szybko znaleźli się w gabinecie.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Granger – przywitała się McGonagall i odwróciła do Snape'a. – Severusie – ufam, iż zdołałeś uporać się z następstwami tej małej, porannej sceny... – Severus przytaknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a McGonagall odetchnęła. – Dziękuję. A jak mogę ci pomóc, panno Granger?

\- Chciałam z panią pomówić o praktyce, pani Profesor. Zdaję OWTMy- zaczęła Hermiona, ale przerwała, ponieważ twarz McGonagall rozciągnęła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- To wspaniale, panno Granger! Nie będę obrażać twojej inteligencji i udawać, iż wszyscy nie oczekiwaliśmy na wybór pani dziedziny. Bardzo się cieszę, że zdecydowałaś się na Transmutację – od pewnego czasu szukałam praktykanta, ale nie zgłosił się nikt z darem. Aż do teraz.

Severus wydał dziwny odgłos niecierpliwości i rzucił krótko. – Możesz łechtać ego Hermiony swoimi najskrytszymi pragnieniami, ale poczekaj, aż wyjdę. Teraz muszę iść na lekcję, Minerwo – chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy kiedy skończycie, odprowadzisz ją do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej? Po tej porannej... sprzeczce... z Malfoy'em musimy być w pogotowiu.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie – zapewniła go szybko McGonagall. – Wracaj do swoich lochów – jestem pewna, że złamiesz uczniom serca nie pojawiając się tam tuż po dzwonku.

\- Och, jestem pewien, że masz rację, Minerwo – rzekł Snape z uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach, zdradzając rozbawienie. Odwracając się do wyjścia, złapał wzrok Hermiony. Jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że oddech zamarł jej w płucach. – Uważaj na siebie, Hermiono – rzucił gładko, dotykając delikatnie jej dłoni, zanim wyszedł z gabinetu sztywnym krokiem.

Gapiła się za nim dopóki nie usłyszała chrząknięcia McGonagall. – Panno Granger? – Obracając się z poczuciem winy, poczuła gorąco na policzkach, kiedy profesor McGonagall posłała jej wszechwiedzące spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor-

Minerwa uniosła brew, a rozbawiony wyraz twarzy wcale nie zdławił czerwieni na policzkach dziewczyny. – W porządku, panno Granger. Rozumiem doskonale.


	10. Chapter 10

Policzki Hermiony wciąż płonęły, kiedy usiadła na wskazanym przez profesor McGonagall miejscu. _Świetny sposób do zaimponowania jej,_ zbeształa się. _Mizdrzyć się do innego nauczyciela tuż przed jej nosem!_

McGonagall wpatrywała się w nią wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem tak długo, że Hermiona aż skrzywiła się wewnętrznie ze wstydu. W końcu odchrząknęła. – A więc, panno Granger, muszę przyznać, iż jestem bardzo zadowolona z wyboru Transmutacji, jako pani dalszej specjalizacji. Podejrzewałam, że zdecydujesz się na Eliksiry w... zaistniałej sytuacji.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, pani profesor... to właściwie przez obecną sytuację nie zdecydowałam się na Eliksiry. Uważam, że nie byłoby dobrze... wyjść za mąż za kogoś, kto ma nade mną taką władzę.

Profesorka uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, Albus wspomniał mi o tym, jako o powodzie twoich wcześniejszych OWTMów. Mądra decyzja, panno Granger. Choć to wcale nie powinno mnie dziwić – zawsze wykazywałaś się mądrością wykraczającą poza twój wiek. – McGonagall przerwała na chwilę, zanim stwierdziła. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż stosunek mistrz/praktykant różni się od stosunku nauczyciel/uczeń. Ja, na przykład, proszę, byś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu i nawzajem, kiedy nie ma w pobliżu uczniów. Zostaniesz moją asystentką, ja twoją mentorką. Większość pracy będziesz wykonywać pod moim kierownictwem, ale bez polecenia, jeżeli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. – Hermiona przytaknęła, nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. – Bardzo dobrze! – zawołała profesor McGonagall i pogrążyły się w dyskusji o wymaganych szczegółach dla nich obu, kiedy dziewczyna zostanie praktykantką.

Po omówieniu wszystkiego i zgodzeniu się na początek współpracy w środku następnego tygodnia, Hermiona powiedziała. – Więc... wciąż muszę się uczyć do OWTMów i naprawdę powinnam już wracać. Dziękuję bardzo za rozmowę i przyjęcie mnie na praktykę.

McGonagall spojrzała na młodą kobietę siedzącą przed nią. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, starsza czarownica rzekła. – Hermiono? Proszę, nie zamartwiaj się tak egzaminami. Oferta praktyki jest całkowicie niezależna od wyników testu. Całkiem dobrze poznałam się na twoich zdolnościach przez te lata, kiedy uczyłaś się tu, w Hogwarcie. Pamiętaj, jeżeli już raz zostaniesz Mistrzynią, nikt nie będzie przejmował się tymi wynikami.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc uniesioną brew McGonagall. – To znaczy Minerwo.

Minerwa milczała chwilkę, taksując ją spojrzeniem. W końcu przemówiła. – Napijesz się herbaty, Hermiono? Jest kilka innych spraw, które chciałabym z tobą omówić. Spraw, o których planowałam z tobą porozmawiać, kiedy Albus opowiedział mi o... sytuacji. Obiecuję nie zająć ci zbyt wiele czasu.

Hermiona przytaknęła niepewnie. – W porządku, prof-Minerwo.

McGonagall wzięła głęboki oddech. – Przyznam, iż zaniepokoiłam się, gdy Albus wtajemniczył mnie w sytuację, w jakiej znalazłaś się w zeszły piątek. – Widząc powściągliwy wzrok dziewczyny, uniosła brew. – Tak, Hermiono, wiem o wszystkim. I chociaż nie mogę usprawiedliwiać twoich działań... twoich intencji, nie znaczy to, że nie rozumiem twoich motywacji. Jestem tylko wdzięczna, iż Severus zdołał... pomóc ci w jakiś sposób, odnośnie tego wyboru. – Hermiona zawstydziła się. Wystarczająco złe było, iż Snape i Dumbledore wiedzieli o jej nauce Czarnej Magii, ale profesor McGonagall? Opiekunka jej domu? _I zastępca dyrektora, nie zapominaj,_ przypomniała sobie. Oczywiście Dumbledore poinformował ją o wyczynach Hermiony.

Z opóźnieniem dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że McGonagall oczekuje odpowiedzi. – Um... Doceniam to, pani profesor.

McGonagall posłała jej kolejne przenikliwe spojrzenie, zanim przypomniała. – Minerwa, dziecko – zamilkła na chwilę. – Nie wstydź się, Hermiono. Nie jesteś jedyną kuszoną – ale dokonałaś właściwego wyboru. – Dziewczyna ciężko przełknęła, czując się winną. _Co pomyślałaby McGonagall, jeżeli dowiedziałaby się o książkach? Wie, co planuje?_

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Ponownie z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, iż Minerwa ciągle mówi - ... kiedykolwiek uczestniczyłaś w czarodziejskim weselu, Hermiono? – Potrząsnęła głową, a profesorka się uśmiechnęła. – Tak myślałam. Pytałam Albusa, ale nie był pewien. Gdybym mogła... ceremonia, sama w sobie, nie jest skomplikowana, ale powinnaś wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. A przygotowania mogą wydawać się raczej... odstraszające dla kogoś niezaznajomionego z nimi. Jeżeli pozwolisz, z chęcią oferuję swoją pomoc. Asystowałam przy całkiem niezłej liczbie ślubów w swoim życiu.

Umysł Hermiony zawirował. Z wszystkim, co się wokół niej działo, nawet nie zastanawiała się nad koniecznymi przygotowaniami. – Boże... nawet o tym nie myślałam, Minerwo. Tak, proszę – jeżeli mogłabyś mi pomóc, byłabym wdzięczna. Przypuszczam, że powinnam poczytać o tym, ale nie mam tyle czasu na czytanie... – Zamilkła, słysząc chichot Minerwy.

\- Zostaw to mnie, panno Granger. Widziałam wystarczająco dużo takich ceremonii, by wiedzieć co i jak. Będę szczęśliwa pomagając ci. Po pierwsze, jest kilka rzeczy, które musimy zdobyć na Pokątnej – suknię, oczywiście, i szarfy, których chciałabyś użyć.

Hermiona gapiła się na nią bez wyrazu. To naprawdę miało się stać... Kiedy znajdą czas, by się tym wszystkim zająć? Nie licząc jej nauki, Minerwa miała zajęcia... Jakby czytając jej myśli, McGonagall kontynuowała. – Sugeruję późny, środowy poranek, jeśli to ci odpowiada. Mam wolną lekcję przed i tuż po lunchu. – Hermiona przytaknęła. To się dzieje naprawdę. Wspomnienie głosu Albusa sprzed zaledwie kilku dni zadźwięczało w jej głowie.

 _Panno Granger... Voldemort życzy sobie, by poślubiła pani Śmierciożercę. I... tak się akurat składa, że mamy tutaj jednego..._

\- Hermiono. Wszystko dobrze, dziecko? – zapytała głosem zakrawającym o zaniepokojenie.

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia odpowiedziała. – Tak, tak... w porządku. Po prostu wszystko jest takie... trudne do przełknięcia. To była tak abstrakcyjna idea, kiedy profesor Dumbledore i Severus powiedzieli mi o tym po raz pierwszy... wyjść za Severusa... ale teraz, mówienie o ślubnej sukni i szarfach... – Dziewczyna wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.  
 _  
To najlepsze wyjście dla ciebie._

\- Severus to dobry człowiek – rzekła łagodnie Minerwa, po czym, po krótkiej pauzie, uniosła brew. – I chyba nie tak odpychający dla ciebie, prawda?

\- Nie... nie odpychający – odparła cicho Hermiona, patrząc na swoje dłonie i błagając, by się znowu nie zarumienić. Usłyszała, jak McGonagall wstaje i obchodzi biurko. Kiedy ponownie uniosła wzrok, zobaczyła starszą czarownicę siedząca tuż obok niej.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, Hermiono. Szczerze mówiąc, ulżyło mi. Kiedy Albus pierwszy raz mi powiedział... Możesz sobie wyobrazić mój niepokój. Prawda, Severus to dobry człowiek, ale nieszczególnie _miły_ mężczyzna... i nie jest typem, który pociąga większość młodych kobiet, chociaż oczywiście potrafi być czarujący, jeżeli chce. – _Tak, naprawdę może_ , pomyślała Hermiona, a jej wargi wygięły się w małym uśmiechu, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Minerwa zachichotała cicho. – Cieszę się więc, że wykazałaś więcej rozumu i dojrzałości, niż inne dziewczęta w twoim wieku. I więcej _smaku_.

\- Um... dziękuję, Minerwo – wymamrotała Hermiona.

\- To prosta prawda, moja droga. I, jeżeli mogę... będziemy ze sobą spędzać dość dużo czasu w niedalekiej przyszłości. Proszę, nie krępuj się rozmawiać ze mną na _jakikolwiek_ temat. Jestem wystarczająco stara, by nie osądzać. – Szczere spojrzenie McGonagall nie pozostawiło jej wątpliwości, które sprawy miała na myśli. – Wiem, że masz przyjaciół w swoim wieku, by z nimi rozmawiać, ale jeżeli poczujesz potrzebę zasięgnięcia rady starszej kobiety... Nie krępuj się i przyjdź do mnie. Severus to... skomplikowany mężczyzna.

\- Minerwo – to chyba lekkie niedomówienie.

Tego wieczoru oczy Severusa spoczęły na stole Gryffindoru od razu, gdy tylko wszedł przez małe drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim. Hermiona już tam była, siedząc znowu miedzy panną Weasley, a Potterem. Jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował do ślizgońskiego stołu, gdzie z satysfakcją zauważył przygaszonego Malfoy'a i jego dwóch pomagierów. Było mało prawdopodobnym, by chłopak usiłował zrobić dziś cokolwiek... miał także nikłą nadzieję, iż powstrzyma się na resztę tygodnia.

Malfoy junior okazał się tak samo odpornym na zdrowy rozsądek, jak jego ojciec, a... pokusa, jaką była panna Granger, mogła być zbyt duża dla jego przemożnego braku kontroli. Nie wyolbrzymiał, mówiąc Czarnemu Panu o braku subtelności i inteligencji tego chłopaka. Severus westchnął. W rzeczy samej dziewczyna była kusząca pod wieloma względami. Oprócz oczywistego użytku dla Czarnego Pana, była także niezwykle pociągająca. Z rozkosznymi, zaokrąglonymi kształtami, które jego oczy zanotowały niezliczoną ilość razy podczas tego weekendu, a jego ciało wcześniej tego dnia, podczas uścisku... zdecydowanie odepchnął te myśli na bok.

Siadając obok Minerwy, obdarował ją krótkim pozdrowieniem i na powrót wrócił do stołu Gryffindoru. Rozmawiała z Longbottomem i śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział. Severus słyszał, że Longbottom i Potter namiętnie bronili swojej przyjaciółki i raz przyłapał się nawet na wdzięczności za ich akcję. Musiał przyznać, iż był zaskoczony tym, jak dobrze Potter przyjął wiadomości. Chociaż nie byłby pewny jego reakcji, gdyby Albus nie złagodził mu tego ciosu.

Wziąwszy łyk herbaty, ujrzał, jak przerzuca długie, gęste, niesforne włosy przez ramię. Jej zachowanie tego ranka wciąż go zastanawiało... oczywiście, że coś musiało ją przestraszyć – gorączkowy, mocny uchwyt jej rąk na jego ramieniu przypominał mu epizod w jego biurze, tej feralnej nocy, kiedy to wypłakiwała w jego pierś cały strach i frustrację. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że to stało się zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej.

Z westchnieniem podniósł widelec i kręcił nim leniwie. Ponownie się zastanawiał nad dziwnym... pokrewieństwem, które czuł do dziewczyny od weekendu. Tego ranka, gdy zbudziła go, czuł to wyraźnie. Pobieżna nauka Czarnej Magii nie powinna wywoływać w niej takich reakcji.

Zwęził oczy, zastanawiając się nad młoda kobietą. Twierdziła, że nie czytała Księgi Krwi i instynktownie jej uwierzył. Ale czy naprawdę mógł być pewny? Odrzucił myśl tak szybko, jak tylko pojawiła się w jego umyśle... definitywnie okazywałaby jakieś oznaki choroby. Minerwa przerwała jednak jego rozważania.

\- Wygląda dobrze. O wiele lepiej, niż tydzień temu, nie uważasz?

Zdając sobie sprawę, że gapił się na Hermionę przez cały czas – i jeszcze został na tym przyłapany – zacisnął usta ze złością. – W rzeczy samej – odparł. – Jestem pewien, iż zakończenie dylematu z zakresem nauki miało w tym dużo swojego udziału.

Minerwa zachichotała cicho. – Mam przeczucie, że coś innego miało w tym o wiele więcej udziału, Severusie. – Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie i z irytacja zauważył błysk w oczach, tak bardzo podobny do Albusa. Przeklęci Gryfoni.

Spojrzał gniewnie na swój talerz, popychając swój obiad widelcem gwałtowniej, niż to było konieczne. – Cieszę się, że uznałaś tę całą sytuację za tak zabawną, Minerwo.

Zaskoczony poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, a kiedy spojrzał wyżej, zobaczył McGonagall przypatrującą mu się poważnie. – Severusie – jeżeli mógłbyś, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać odnośnie tej sytuacji. Mam pewne obawy-

\- Oczywiście, że masz, Minerwo. Jedna z twoich cennych Gryfonek niedługo zwiąże się z Opiekunem Slytherinu. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić te syki i prychania w biurze Albusa, kiedy ci o tym powiedział – sarknął.

Minerwa obdarzyła go rozbawionym spojrzeniem i potrząsnęła głową. Skomentowała to cicho. – Chyba źle mnie zrozumiałeś, młodzieńcze. _Ulżyło_ mi. – Patrzył na nią, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy, lecz ona przytaknęła. – A jeszcze bardziej mi ulżyło, kiedy zobaczyłam was dzisiaj razem i porozmawiałam z panną Granger. Jakkolwiek... – zamilkła, a jej twarz straciła całe rozbawienie i zrobiła się poważna. – Jak mówiłam, mam pewne obawy, ale to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na ich omawianie. Może wpadniesz jutro do mojego biura po lunchu?

Severus westchnął, poddając się nieuniknionemu. Miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, ale im szybciej pozbędzie się Minerwy, uspokajając ją, tym lepiej. – Bardzo dobrze. – McGonagall skinęła z satysfakcją i oboje zajęli się własnymi talerzami.

Podniósł wzrok, zauważając jakiś ruch przy stole Slytherinu. Malfoy wychodził. Wciąż wyglądał na zastraszonego i przechodząc obok, nawet nie spojrzał na stół Gryfonów... Snape zanotował także, że Potter obserwował blondyna z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. _Ach, tak_ , pomyślał zadowolony. Panna Granger z pewnością poinformowała go o pogróżkach Dracona. I bardzo dobrze, jeżeli sprawi to, iż Potter poważnie podejdzie do zagrożenia. Choć Draco i jego dwóch goryli byli głupi i żałośni, to cała trójka potrafiła porządnie rzucić klątwę Imperius. A klątwa ta w szczególności była talentem rodziny Malfoy'ów.

Dumbledore zrobił chociaż tyle, że zmienił zaklęcia wokół szkoły i terenów jej podlegających po powrocie Czarnego Pana na czwartym roku Pottera. Świstokliki nie zaaprobowane przez niego nie działały na terenie szkoły – wszyscy podróżujący niezatwierdzonym Świstoklikiem odsyłani byli do biura dyrektora i traktowani zgodnie z potrzebą. To całkowicie redukowało prawdopodobieństwo porwania, a Malfoy – jako członek rady szkoły – dobrze wiedział o nowych zaklęciach Albusa.

Będzie musiał zacząć z dziewczyną lekcje Oklumencji tak szybko, jak tylko zda OWTMy. Ostatecznie będzie musiała pojawiać się na różnych spotkaniach towarzyskich, które organizowali Śmierciożercy, choć odwlecze to na tak długo, jak tylko zdoła. Na razie miał nadzieję przekonywać Czarnego Pana, że wciąż jest zbyt przerażona, zszokowana... że mogłoby zadziałać przeciwko ich misternie ułożonemu planowi przyprowadzenie jej przed znienawidzonych wrogów tak szybko. Najpierw będzie musiała zakwestionować swoją lojalność, by przenieść ją całkowicie na Severusa, zanim zaryzykują.

Ich oczy nagle się spotkały. Tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku i kiedy tak na siebie patrzyli zobaczył coś... to samo, co widział już w jej oczach tego ranka, kiedy powiedziała, że mu ufa. Głupia dziewczyna, pomyślał, ledwie powstrzymując złośliwy uśmieszek. Naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kim ma do czynienia. Cichy głos w jego głowie przyznał jednak, że _może_ mu ufać – tak długo, jak chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo.

Z drugiej strony ufając mu pod względem emocji... Hermiona odwróciła się i nawet z takiej odległości widział rumieniec oblewający jej twarz. Westchnął zirytowany i ponownie zaczął dziobać swój obiad. Dziewczyna miała emocje wypisane na twarzy... typowe dla młodych Gryfonów. Jeszcze za młoda na wiekową powściągliwość, która jakoś się przejawiała, jak w przypadku dyrektora. Ale na razie... nie mógł liczyć na tworzenie potrzebnych emocji z, czy bez jego nauczania Oklumencji. Jej reakcje w stosunku do niego muszą być prawdziwe, nie udawane, inaczej Czarny Pan szybko to wykryje.

Uznał, że manipulacja na tym polu idzie mu całkiem dobrze. Może powinien także trochę ruszyć, by upewnić się, iż dziewczyna nie będzie zbyt zdenerwowana, kiedy przyjdzie czas skonsumowania ich małżeństwa. Oczywiście, nie mógł posunąć się za daleko. Mimo rażącej hipokryzji, wiedział, iż Albus urwałby mu głowę – i prawdopodobnie inne, cenne części ciała – gdyby przespał się z nią przed ślubem. Nie wspominając, że była niewinna... musi zyskać jej zaufanie, a nie wystraszyć. Słowa, które powiedziała pierwszej nocy zadzwoniły w jego uszach: _Jeden raz nie czyni kochanka, profesorze._ Westchnął, pocierając nos w rozdrażnieniu. Jeden raz... równie dobrze mogła być dziewicą z całym jej doświadczeniem. Była nawet bardziej niewinna, niż w ogóle przypuszczał.

Tak, będzie musiał zacząć już niedługo, by ją przyzwyczaić... jeżeli wszystko byłoby dla niej nowe w ich noc poślubną, to z pewnością byłoby to dla niej przytłaczające i tylko wzmogło jej zdenerwowanie. Żałował teraz, że nie pocałował jej dzisiaj w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Zamyślił się i szybko odrzucił ten pomysł... czuł, że byłoby to zbyt wcześnie, nie byłoby to _wiarygodne_. Ale spojrzenie, które posłała mu, gdy wychodził z biura McGonagall kwestionowało to stwierdzenie. Może dzisiejszego wieczoru... jeśli okoliczności nasuną się same...

Ścisnął grzbiet nosa, czując, że nadchodzi migrena. _Dziś wieczorem Eliksir Przeciwbólowy_ , pomyślał z westchnieniem. Już odsuwał krzesło, by wstać, gdy niewielkie zamieszanie przy stole Gryffindoru przykuło jego uwagę. Nieznana, brązowa sowa leciała z pakunkiem przywiązanym do nóżki.

Pakunek w kształcie książki.

Objęty złym przeczuciem obserwował sowę lądującą tuż przed panną Granger. Jej dłonie odruchowo złapały i uwolniły ptaka od ciężaru. Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy i nawet z tej odległości widział gęstniejący w nich strach. _Krum_. Ze znaczącym spojrzeniem skinął w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Na szczęście błyskawicznie zrozumiała wiadomość. Potter i dziewczyna Weasley'ów wstali z nią i opuścili razem Wielką Salę. Odczekał kilka chwil, wstał i wyśliznął się tylnymi drzwiami, przemknął przez salę wejściową i skierował się do lochów.

Kiedy tylko wyszła z kominka, ujrzała Severusa stojącego pośrodku pokoju i czekającego na nią. Rozkazującym gestem wskazał jej, by położyła paczkę na stole. Nie śmiała otworzyć jej sama, więc odłożyła ją i wpatrywała się w ciszy, jakby w obawie, że ją zaatakuje.

\- Masz zamiar ją otworzyć, panno Granger? Czy będziesz podziwiać piękno tego pakunku z daleka? – Znajomy, sarkastyczny ton przebił się przez mur strachu. Spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

\- Jestem Hermiona, _Severusie_. I chciałam, byś ty to otworzył. Jeśli to... – Gniew ją opuścił, pozostawiając dziwną pustkę. – Jeśli to.. kolejna Księga Krwi.. no, _mówiłeś_ , bym tamtej nie dotykała...

Potrząsnął głową. – Mało prawdopodobne, _Hermiono_ , by Krum przysłał ci kolejną tak kosztowną – i rzadką – księgę, jak tamta. A gdybyś zadała sobie trud i użyła swego przesławnego intelektu, domyśliłabyś się, dlaczego nie chcę tego otwierać.

Gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, zanim zrozumiała. – Wiktor mógł zaczarować to tak, bym tylko ja mogła otworzyć paczkę. – Snape przytaknął i uniósł brew. – Och, no dobrze. – Złapała pakunek, zerwała papier i wyciągnęła książkę. Mały kawałek pergaminu wypadł z niej, kiedy ją uniosła. – Dziennik? – Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, szybko ustępując podejrzliwości.

Snape wyciągnął szczupłą dłoń, więc podała mu pergamin, kładąc dziennik z powrotem na stole. Przeczytał szybko wiadomość, a potem wpatrzył się w pamiętnik. Miedzy jego brwiami pojawiła się cienka linia, kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę. Mamrocząc ujawniający czar, chrząknął, kiedy nie było żadnego efektu. Zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej, rzucając kolejne zaklęcie.

Ta inkantacja zadziałała. Dziennik zapłonął krwistą czerwienią na moment, a Snape skinął z zadowoleniem, chowając różdżkę. Już otwierała usta, by zadać pytanie, lecz ją uprzedził. – To może być dla nas całkiem przydatne, Hermiono.

\- Co... co to jest? Czym był ten błysk... na dzienniku jest jakiś czar? Jaka jest inkantacja? Nie rozpoznałam...

Snape prychnął cicho słysząc potok jej pytań. – Pojedynczo, proszę. Tak, dziennik jest zaczarowany. Nie jestem pewien, w co pogrywa Krum, ale przypuszczam... Będę musiał się mu bliżej przyjrzeć na następnym zebraniu. – Wstał, najwyraźniej zagubiony w myślach i Hermiona musiała ugryźć się w język, żeby zapanować nad wybuchem pytań. W końcu się odezwał. – Cokolwiek napiszesz w tym dzienniku szybko ukaże się w drugim. Mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że drugi dziennik, powiązany z tym, ma Krum, chociaż... – Ponownie zamilkł. Hermiona czekała cierpliwie, ale nigdy nie dokończył.

\- Chociaż co?

\- Nieważne. Inkantacja, by odpowiedzieć na twoje ostatnie – mam nadzieję – pytanie... to silniejsze ujawniające zaklęcie, niż te, o których kiedykolwiek się uczyłaś. Znajduje się w książkach, które nasz przyjaciel, pan Krum, przysłał ci wcześniej.

\- To czarnomagiczne zaklęcie? – zapytała. Snape przytaknął i usiadł na kanapie, wciąż przypatrując się dziennikowi.

\- Jakby na to nie patrzeć... swój ciągnie do swego – zmieszała się słysząc to stwierdzenie, ale zanim zdołała o nie zapytać, ciągnął dalej. – Zaklęcie kopiujące było ukryte pod Ciemną klątwą... kryjącą klątwą, przypuszczam.

\- Jak to się może nam przydać? – Snape zachował milczenie, patrząc jej w oczy. Uniósł powoli jedną brew i Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – Myślisz, że szpieguje mnie... nas... prawda?

\- Wybrał raczej podejrzany moment.

Przytaknęła i przeniosła się na kanapę, siadając tuż przy nim. – Myślisz, że możemy... karmić go informacjami... fałszywymi informacjami?

\- Ach, widzę, że jednak nie jesteś kompletnie pozbawiona przebiegłości – rzucił cierpko.

\- Nie, nie kompletnie. – Na ten komentarz, Snape posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem spojrzała na dziennik. – Co powinnam zrobić? Mam w nim pisać?

Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę i przytaknął z wahaniem. – Tylko krótkie notki. Niech się dowie, że uczysz się do OWTMów i napiszesz więcej w przyszłym tygodniu... i podziękuj mu, oczywiście, za _uroczy_ prezent – rzekł Snape z drwiną przy ostatnim słowie.

Hermiona skinęła. – To brzmi nieźle. Nie wydaje mi się, bym mogła wymyślić jakieś przekonujące... przebiegłe słowa, by je teraz napisać. W tym tygodniu tak wiele się stanie... moje OWTMy i... i ceremonia...

\- Tak – mruknął Snape, nie patrząc na nią. – W rzeczywistości... są pewne przygotowania, którymi trzeba się zając przed ślubem. Znasz-

\- Wiem. Minerwa powiedziała, że zabierze mnie na Pokątną w środę. Chyba jest więcej do zrobienia, niż mi się wydawało. – Wpatrywała się w swoje kolana i przygryzła wargę. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę...

\- Tak, to raczej pogmatwane, niż mogłoby się wydawać z zewnątrz. Ale niezbyt skomplikowane, jeśli ma się przewodnika. Ja... cieszę się, że Minerwa ci pomoże.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i popatrzyła na niego. Obserwował ją spokojnie i poczuła w sobie odwagę do wyznania. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałam uwagi na wymagania... Nie sądziłam, by był to dla mnie problem, jeszcze przez długi czas. Przez naprawdę długi czas... – Głos ją zawiódł.

\- Hermiono... – Jedwabisty głos przyspieszył bicie jej serca. Ujął jej dłonie i bacznie się jej przyglądał z wyrazem twarzy nie do odczytania. – Obawiam się, że to nie jest... idealna sytuacja dla nas obojga. Ale przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko co mogę, by uczynić to tak łatwym, jak tylko możliwe. Zaufaj mi. – Kiedy mówił, pochylił głowę, a ona bezwiednie oblizała usta.

Trzęsącym się głosem wyszeptała. – Mówiłam już wcześniej – ufam ci... ale i tak dziękuję.

Znajomy, wyrachowany wyraz pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale zniknął, zanim mogła go zanalizować. Zastąpił go całkowicie inny wyraz, który sprawił, iż jej umysł zdrętwiał, niezdolny nawet pamiętać, jak się oddycha, a co dopiero analizować. Oddech zamarł jej w piersi i obserwowała go rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Hermiono... – Pochylał się powoli, bardzo powoli... wystarczająco, by mogła odepchnąć go bez zażenowania, ale nie chciała go odpychać... nie, wcale nie chciała...

Przymknęła oczy, gdy musnął jej usta swoimi... miękko, tak bardzo miękko... jego usta były ciepłe, gładkie... przycisnął je do niej raz, drugi... tak niewinnie.

Płynęła, unosiła się... cieszyła się niewinnym pocałunkiem, który przyprawiał ją o większy zawrót głowy, niż tak zwany namiętny pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyła. Zacisnęła ręce na jego dłoniach, a ekscytujące trzepotanie w żołądku towarzyszyło uczuciu nacisku jego palców.

Odsunęli się od siebie powoli, a ona nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Kiedy je otworzyła, ujrzała go wpatrującego się w nią tym wyrachowanym spojrzeniem... i zalało ją silne uczucie niepewności. Wydawało się, iż wyczuł to, ponieważ uniósł jedną dłoń i dotknął jej policzka. Ponownie przymknęła oczy i usłyszała jego mruknięcie. – Zrobię, co tylko mogę.

Następnego ranka obudziła się z policzkiem przyciśniętym do jego piersi. Jego nagiej piersi. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale otoczył ją ramieniem, przytrzymując przy sobie. Pościel wciąż rozdzielała ich ciała, chociaż jego nieco się zsunęła, dając jej przyjemny widok na tors mężczyzny. Jedną rękę miała na jego klatce piersiowej i z fascynacją obserwowała, jak unosi się i opada z każdym oddechem. Przypatrywała się temu przez chwilę, pozwalając umysłowi odpłynąć...

Doskonale pamiętała delikatny dotyk jego ust poprzedniej nocy i nawet tak niewinny kontakt sprawił, że jej krew śpiewała. Z taką reakcją na zwykły pocałunek, zastanawiała się, jak to będzie... spać z nim? Kochać się... jeżeli można to tak nazwać w ich sytuacji. Myśląc tak, zaczęła się niewymownie denerwować... był _mężczyzną_ , nie nastolatkiem, i z pewnością bardziej doświadczonym, niż ona sama. Czy da sobie radę? Będzie musiała. Było przyjemnie – a nawet miło – z Ronem... także niezręcznie, przecież dla nich obojga było to coś nowego. Bolało, ale nie tak strasznie, jak dramatycznie twierdziły niektóre dziewczęta. Jak to będzie być z kimś, kto nie jest tak niedoświadczony, jak ona? Być z kimś, kto nie jest Ronem?

 _Czy wiesz, że ostatnim, co przeszło przez jego usta, było twoje imię?_

Zacisnęła powieki, powstrzymując łzy. Chociaż tego ranka książki nie przyciągały jej tak silnie... może dlatego, że otaczały ją silne ramiona i czuła pod policzkiem unoszącą się i opadającą pierś. Będzie zadowolona, kiedy oboje będą spać w jednym łóżku... jedna jej ręka wpadła między materace, ale nie chciała się ruszyć. Westchnęła i wtuliła się w niego, nie chcąc tracić kontaktu i udając, że śpi przynajmniej dopóki się nie zbudzi.

Po jakimś czasie jego oddech uległ zmianie i wyczuła, że się budził. Zanim w ogóle mogła zmienić pozycję, poczuła na sobie wzrok. Miała nadzieję, że włosy nie zmierzwiły się jej za bardzo podczas snu i że nie wygląda to zbyt śmiesznie. – Hermiono... – usłyszała jego głos, wciąż zachrypnięty od snu i uśmiechnęła się. – Nie śpisz?

\- Odpoczywam.

\- Rozumiem. – Chwilowa cisza. – Nie chcę przerywać twojego odpoczynku, ale chyba mamy dzisiaj jakieś obowiązki, prawda?

\- Tak myślę – powiedziała, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż cienkiej blizny na mostku, ale złapał ją szybko za przegub. Uniosła oczy, by na niego spojrzeć i wymamrotała. – Ja... przepraszam. – Posłał jej zimne spojrzenie, zanim skinął szorstko.

Wyplątali się niezręcznie ze swoich objęć i Hermiona zniknęła w łazience, szybko się myjąc. Była zmieszana. Czasami wydawał się być taki... inny, a zaraz potem znów stawał się sobą. _Naprawdę skomplikowany człowiek, Minerwo,_ pomyślała. Przynajmniej nie będzie nudno.

Po krótkiej chwili była gotowa do wyjścia. Przypominając sobie o czymś, stanęła w pół drogi do kominka i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zakładał swoje nauczycielskie szaty, przygotowując się na śniadanie.

\- Um – Severusie? Lavender, Parvati i Ginny chcą dziś ze mną porozmawiać...

\- Wydawało mi się, że rozmawiacie podczas posiłków – przerwał jej.

Hermiona westchnęła. – Lavender i Parvati chcą urządzić mi babski wieczór, tak myślę. Uwierz mi – prościej jest im ulec, niż walczyć... im szybciej się ich pozbędę, tym lepiej. Na początku chciałam umówić się z nimi w piątek po OWTMach, ale wcześniej chyba zwariuję – Snape wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale. – Pomyślałam, że dziś byłoby dobrze. Harry odprowadziłby nas po obiedzie do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. To chyba zadowalające rozwiązanie?

\- Pytasz mnie o pozwolenie, panno Granger? Cóż za miła odmiana – rzekł przeciągając sylaby.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – rzuciła szybko. – To tylko do ślubu.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi. Zaparło jej dech, kiedy zobaczyła, jak zmieniło to jego wygląd... niebezpieczny... _seksowny_... – Hmm. Będę się więc tym cieszył, póki trwa. – Nagle jego twarz stężała i posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. – Zafiukuj do mnie lub Minerwy, jeżeli będziesz chciała gdzieś wyjść, na przykład do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Może powinnam je przyprowadzić tutaj?

Potrząsnął głową. – Staramy się zachować dyskrecję, panno Granger, nie pamięta pani? Musimy wystrzegać się jakichkolwiek posądzeń o niestosowność. – Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, przypominając sobie ostatni pocałunek. Czy to było niestosowne? Uniósł drwiąco brew i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy wyczuwa jej myśli. – Pokoje są całkiem bezpieczne. Właśnie ustawiłem silne zaklęcia zabezpieczające przy wejściu, tak jak i Albus.

\- To dobrze, ale Harry i tak planuje chyba stać na zewnątrz. – Śmiała się z jego nadopiekuńczości, kiedy to zaproponował i zaskoczyło ją teraz poważne skinięcie Severusa.

\- Dobrze, ale i tak wyjdź kominkiem, zanim one opuszczą pokój, Hermiono. – Przytaknęła z roztargnieniem i zaskoczona poczuła, jak Severus łapie ją za ramię. Spojrzał na nią twardo, a ona przełknęła zaniepokojona. – Niebezpieczeństwo istnieje. Wczorajsze małe przedstawienie Malfoy'a nic cię nie nauczyło? Chcę, żebyś była ostrożna. – Przysunął się bliżej z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w oczach.

Miała całkowicie suche gardło. – Będę.

\- Masz być pewna – skomentował, a jego dotyk złagodniał, tak jak i ton ostrzeżenia. Zadrżała, wpatrując się w jego oczy, kiedy zbliżał się do niej i delikatnie musnął jej wargi w kolejnym niewinnym pocałunku. – A więc do wieczora, panno Granger.

Starając się wrócić do równowagi, wymamrotała. – Hermiono.

Kolejny druzgocąco seksowny uśmieszek. – Wiem.

\- Jest młoda, Severusie. Niewinna. Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do... pewnego _typu_ kobiet...

Snape posłał Minerwie zirytowane spojrzenie. Przyszedł, tak jak chciała, do jej biura podczas lunchu... a ona go denerwowała. Przerwał jej sarkastycznym tonem. – Niewinna? Naprawdę? Jak mi przykro z tego powodu. Chyba będę musiał schować kajdany i skórzane pasy. Cóż za szkoda. – _Czy ta kobieta ma mnie za głupca? Albo ślepca?_ – Nie mam zamiaru skrzywdzić tej dziewczyny, Minerwo. Zaniechajmy tej pogawędki, proszę.

McGonagall przygryzła wargę, rozzłoszczona jego sarkazmem. – Bardzo dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli, Severusie.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie planuję żadnych śmierciożerskich, uwodzicielskich zagrań – warknął. – Może nawet daruję sobie rytuał wspólnoty krwi. Ale – jeżeli masz jakieś inne problemy – oświeć mnie.

\- Ona nie jest już dziewczyną, Severusie – rzekła McGonagall, na co mężczyzna posłał jej rozeźlone spojrzenie. – I musisz o tym pamiętać. Nie niepokoją mnie fizyczne aspekty waszego... _związku_ i powiem nawet, iż możesz być zaskoczony – Gryfonki nie są znane ze swojej nieśmiałości- Uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy Snape wywrócił oczami. – Och, tak, Severusie – nie skłamałabym, mówiąc o... jak to ująłeś? Kajdanach i skórzanych pasach? Tak... Lubiłam to.

Severus zbladł na mimowolną wizję, która zaległa w jego umyśle. Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Minerwa zaśmiała się nadzwyczaj młodo. – Och, Severusie, gdybyś zobaczył własną minę! Naprawdę myślałeś, że tylko niektórym _typom_ podobają się takie rzeczy? – Snape gapił się na nią niedowierzając. – Choć przyznam, że to może być trochę za dużo dla panny Granger, jak na razie. Nie jest w końcu naszą najbardziej doświadczoną siódmoroczną. – Severus prychnął.

\- Nie, wierzę, iż panny Patil i Brown łącznie dzierżą ten tytuł.

Minerwa szybko zwróciła mu uwagę. – Nie zapominaj o własnym domu, Severusie... Jestem pewna, iż panna Parkinson może stwarzać im konkurencję. – Nie odpowiedział, ale postawiłby Galeona, że panna Parkinson wygrałaby bez mydła. – A tak poważnie, Severusie... Nie niepokoję się fizycznym aspektem, bo jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę. – Zignorowała posłane jej spojrzenie i ciągnęła. – Jakkolwiek, niepokoi mnie aspekt emocjonalny. – Zamilkła i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. – Severusie... jesteś właśnie takim typem mężczyzny, w jakim młoda kobieta łatwo może się zakochać. Powściągliwy, zimny, pewny siebie i nawet to twoje opryskliwe zachowanie... niejedna niewinna dziewczyna zakochała się w takim „niegrzecznym chłopcu".

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo i pokręcił głową. – Możesz drwić, Severusie, ale wiem o kobietach więcej, niż ty. O kobiecych _emocjach_ – poprawiła się szybko, widząc, jak otwiera usta. W zamian posłał jej swój złośliwy uśmieszek. – Po prostu nie chcę widzieć, jak ją ranisz, nie po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła. Uważaj na nią. Proszę.

Minerwa okazała się być bardzo spostrzegawcza.

\- Wezmę twoją radę pod uwagę – rzekł powoli Snape. – Ale zrozum mnie, Minerwo... zrobię wszystko, co muszę, by utrzymać dziewczynę – _młodą kobietę_ – przy życiu i z dala od Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli będę musiał wydobyć od niej jakieś emocje, by ten podstęp się udał, zrobię to. – Nie odzywał się przez chwilę, rozmyślając. – I muszę prosić cię, być nie interweniowała.

Minerwa patrzyła na niego nieprzyjemnie, ale wytrzymał to z niewzruszoną miną, aż ostatecznie przytaknęła. – Rozumiem, Severusie... i wiesz, że nie jestem obojętna na twoją sytuację.

\- Dlaczego jestem pewien, że jest jakieś _ale_... – wymruczał sardonicznie, a Minerwa posłała mu gniotące spojrzenie.

\- _Ale_ \- Zignorowała smirk Severusa- to dziecko było w moim Domu, pod moją opieką przez siedem lat. Nie mogę pomóc, ale martwię się o jej szczęście – psychiczne i inne. – Zastępca dyrektora westchnęła, patrząc przez okno. – Tylko... proszę, zrób wszystko, co w twojej mocy.

\- Oczywiście – rzekł łagodnie. Szczere zmartwienie w jej oczach zachwiało nim i wstał, przechadzając się tam i z powrotem. – Minerwo... Nie będę składał dziewczynie... nie będę dawał _Hermionie_ żadnych obietnic, czy deklaracji, które nie są prawdziwe. I jak wiesz, nie mam żadnej kontroli nad jej emocjami... wbrew jakimkolwiek staraniom, by na nie wpłynąć. Zrobię, co muszę i nic ponad to. – Minerwa skinęła i westchnęła cicho. Patrząc na nią, potrząsnął głową i poddał się. Zrobi to, co musi. Siadając w krześle, zapadł się w nie i spojrzał na nią wyczerpany. – A teraz, masz jeszcze jakieś inne perły mądrości, by mnie nimi obdarować?

\- Żadnych mądrości, tylko kilka pytań. – Wargi Severusa wykrzywiły się, wywołując jej lekki chichot. – Nie bój się, nie będą tak bolesne. Podejrzewam, że ślub odbędzie się w sobotę, jak mówił Albus? Im szybciej, tym lepiej, z panem Malfoy'em węszącym w pobliżu. – Snape przytaknął. – Dobrze więc. Jutro będę towarzyszyć pannie Granger w wyprawie na Pokątną po potrzebne rzeczy-

\- Mówiła mi. I zanim zapytasz, pozwól mi powiedzieć, iż sam wybieram się dziś po południu w czasie wolnej lekcji. – McGonagall uniosła oczekująco brew. – Co więcej chcesz wiedzieć, Minerwo? Wszystko w porządku. Oczywiście, Albus będzie przewodniczył ceremonii, która odbędzie się w sobotni poranek. Pewnie zorganizuje później _świąteczną_ ucztę, a potem...

\- A potem zrobisz to, co musisz – zakończyła gładko McGonagall.

\- Dokładnie.

Na kolacji Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojego narzeczonego. Starała się robić to dyskretnie, ale ich oczy spotykały się zbyt często, by tego nie zauważył. Lecz w takim razie on też ją obserwował. Za każdym razem, gdy na siebie patrzyli, ostry dreszcz ekscytacji przebiegał przez jej ciało i nie mogła wytrzymać, by raz nie uśmiechnąć się do niego nieśmiało. Proste skinięcie sprawiło, iż zrobiło jej się gorąco, a umysł wrócił do pocałunków, które dał jej wczorajszego wieczoru i dzisiejszego ranka. Odtwarzała ten pocałunek – a raczej pocałunki – przez cały dzień, w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Na przykład, gdy starała się rozwiązać zawiły problem arytmetyczny, lub kiedy próbowała słuchać nonsensów opowiadanych przez Lavender i Parvati.

\- Hermiona! – Oburzony głos przerwał jej rozmyślania, więc obróciła się do Lavender z raczej winnym wyrazem twarzy. Winny wyraz, który szybko przekształcił się w zirytowany, kiedy dostrzegła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie wymienione między dwójką dziewcząt siedzącą naprzeciw niej. – Wystarczy, musimy pogadać. Skończyłaś już?

Hermiona westchnęła i przytaknęła, odsuwając talerz. Ginny posłała jej litościwe spojrzenie, a mały uśmiech plątał się po jej ustach. – No to chodź. – Z eskortą w postaci Harry'ego, dziewczęta opuściły Wielką Salę.

Usadowione bezpiecznie w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, Parvati i Lavender zaczęły mówić jednocześnie. – No dobra – powiedz nam wszystko. Całował cię już?

\- Co naprawdę cię skłoniło, by go wybrać?

\- To przez to, co mówiłyśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, no nie?

\- Widziałaś go już bez szat?

\- Nie wierzę, że wychodzisz za Snape'a!

Hermiona warknęła zirytowana. – Dziewczyny, pojedynczo! Słuchajcie – wiecie, dlaczego go wybrałam. Nie było zbyt wielkiego wyboru... Nie mogłam... nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktoś inny... – Głos ją zawiódł, kiedy patrzyła na Ginny ze łzami w oczach. Lavender i Parvati miały na tyle przyzwoitości, że wyglądały na zawstydzone.

\- Przepraszamy, Hermiono... wiemy, dlaczego go wybrałaś. To... my nie... słuchaj, my też tęsknimy za Ronem. I wiemy, jak byliście ze sobą blisko...

\- Ale nie kochałaś go – Dobiegł je cichy, spokojny głos z miejsca, w którym siedziała Ginny. Wszystkie się do niej odwróciły. – Nie kochałaś go, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Wiedział o tym. Nie powinnaś czuć się winna, Hermiono. Jeżeli możesz być szczęśliwa... on by tego chciał. Wiesz o tym.

Hermiona gapiła się na swoje ręce. – Ja... nie wiem, czy teraz jest to możliwe.

\- Snape jest aż taki zły? To znaczy, w klasie jest paskudny, ale myślałam... jeżeli za niego wyjdziesz, nie może być taki przez _cały_ czas, prawda? – rzekła Parvati, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, nie jest taki zły... No wiecie, to wciąż Snape, ale jest także... no, _Severusem_ , rozumiecie? Stara się. Mogę powiedzieć, że i dla niego to nie łatwe.

\- Więc dlaczego to robi? Dlaczego wysłał ci kontrakt? – zapytała Parvati.

\- Dumbledore go poprosił, prawda? – odezwała się cicho Ginny, a Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Och, wow – westchnęła Lavender. – Więc on nie... Myślałam, że po prostu chciał mieć młodą żonę. A ty masz umysł...

\- Robi to, by mnie chronić – rzekła Hermiona. – Jest Opiekunem Slytherinu... a poza profesorem Dumbledorem nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mnie bronić... kto mógłby obronić siebie przed Malfoy'ami. Przed... przed Voldemortem.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż Parvati uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco. – Może i robi to z przymusu, ale będzie z tego coś miał... Widziałam, jak patrzył na ciebie podczas posiłku. Podobasz mu się.

Głowa Hermiony szybko podskoczyła. – Tak myślisz? – Natychmiast zbeształa się za okazywanie takiej słabości przed nimi dwoma. Ale obie ją zaskoczyły.

\- Na pewno, Hermiono. Jak by nie mógł? Jesteś młoda, nie taka brzydka... choć przydałby ci się jakiś makijaż, a jeśli zrobiłabyś coś z włosami... ale on znowuż nie powinien krytykować niczyich włosów – rzekła mądrze Lavender.

Parvati wykrzywiała się złośliwie. – Założę się, że ma spore doświadczenie. Mama mówiła, że miał całkiem niezłe powodzenie, kiedy był młodszy... – Hermiona ledwie powstrzymała prychnięcie. _Jeśliby tylko wiedziała..._ Ostrożnie unikała patrzenia na Ginny.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. – Tylko sobie wyobraź, jeżeli ma tak dobry język w łóżku, jak przy obrażaniu uczniów...

\- Lavender! – zawołała zaskoczona Hermiona. Zagryzła wargi w zamyśleniu...

Oczy Parvati zrobiły się ogromne. – Och, Bogowie... nie jesteś dziewicą, prawda? – Hermiona zaprzeczyła powoli. – Jak bardzo nie jesteś dziewicą? Czy ty i Wiktor kiedykolwiek... – Hermiona szybko potrząsnęła głową. – Więc ty i Ron, tak?

\- Raz – odparła głucho. Spojrzała z winą na Ginny i już chciała jej wyjaśnić, ale dziewczyna jej przerwała.

\- Wiedziałam o tym, Hermiono. Ron opowiedział mi następnego ranka – Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – W końcu nie umarł w dziewictwie, no nie? Zawsze się tego obawiał...

Parvati i Lavender wymieniły spojrzenia. Lavender odwróciła się do Hermiony. – No dobrze... więc ty i Ron zrobiliście to zaraz po wysłaniu kontraktu? Był twoim jedynym? To był twój pierwszy i ostatni raz? – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Wow. Snape... no, to _mężczyzna_ , nie nastolatek... jesteś pewna... – Słysząc własne zmartwienia, Hermiona nie rozwiała swojego niepokoju.

\- Jaki mam wybór? – Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

W końcu odezwała się Parvati. – Będzie dobrze, Hermiono. Na pewno wie... i to przecież nie jest zła rzecz. Jest doświadczony, więc wie, co robić... to dla ciebie dobrze.

Lavender przytaknęła. – Lepiej niż z niedołężnym nastolatkiem.

\- Tylko zobacz, jak on się porusza... Bogowie, facet emanuje seksem, co nie, Lavender? – Blondynka pokiwała skwapliwie głową, a Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem. – I ten nikczemny, zły charakter... to całkiem seksowne. Nie każdy to dostrzega, ale...

\- To naprawdę dziwne. Rozmawiacie o moim narzeczonym, czy powinnam tego słuchać?

\- To babska pogaducha, Hermiono – zbeształa ją Parvati, a Ginny wywróciła oczyma, sprawiając, iż Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Chyba powinnyśmy już kończyć. Ja muszę uczyć się do OWTMów, a biedny Harry pewnie nieźle się nudzi, stojąc tam w korytarzu.

Trzy dziewczyny wstały. – Musimy pogadać po ślubie i dowiedzieć się, jak poszło – Uśmiechnęła się Parvati, na co Hermiona ponownie oblała się rumieńcem.

\- Może... Nie wiem. To trochę prywatne. – Parvati i Lavender wywróciły oczyma i wyszły, a Ginny za nimi.  
 _  
To mężczyzna, nie nastolatek... jesteś pewna..._

Teraz miała kolejne zmartwienie. Z westchnieniem wzięła szczyptę proszku Fiuu i rzuciła w płomienie, po czym w nie weszła.


	11. Chapter 11

Następnego dnia Hermiona była sfrustrowana. Próbowała uczyć się do OWTMów, ale mogła myśleć jedynie o smaku jego ust, przeplatanym ze wspomnieniami rozmowy z dziewczynami poprzedniego wieczoru.

 _Tylko sobie wyobraź, jeżeli ma tak dobry język w łóżku, jak przy obrażaniu uczniów..._

Jęknęła głośno, zatrzasnęła książkę do Czarów i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, trwając w tym stanie dopóki nie zdrętwiały jej łokcie od opierania się o podłogę. Kiedy spojrzała na zegar zobaczyła, iż do jej spotkania z Minerwą zostało mniej niż pół godziny. _Nie ma sensu teraz do tego wracać... zanim zdołałabym się skupić, już musiałabym wychodzić_ , stwierdziła. Normalnie nie miała problemów ze zmuszaniem się do nauki, ale z tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło... Może po powrocie będzie bardziej odprężona i zdolna do koncentracji, mając jeden problem z głowy.

Pół godziny. Przez ten czas się zrelaksuje. Położyła się na dywanie, wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy pierwsze nitki _pragnienia_ zaczęły oplatać jej zmysły. Pozwoliła jednak umysłowi błądzić swobodnie, doprowadzając nieubłaganie do wyzwolenia obrazów, o których starała się zapomnieć. Pragnienie zakwitło w niej i zawładnęło nią całkowicie.

 _O mój Boże... Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie patrz!_

Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą.

Usiadła prosto, ciężko dysząc. Jeszcze raz mogła poczuć przyciąganie książek, nie tak silne, jak tamtego ranka, ale jednak... _pragnienie_ śpiewało w jej krwi... Wstała, kłócąc się sama ze sobą przez chwilę. _Nie warto,_ powtarzała w milczeniu. Odpowiadający głos rozbrzmiał w jej głowie, _Co ci szkodzi? To przecież nie Księgi Krwi.  
_  
 _Co, jeżeli Severus wejdzie?_

Ma teraz lekcje. A jeżeli nawet wejdzie, mogę mu powiedzieć, że szukam czegoś o ujawniającym zaklęciu, którego użył na dzienniku.

Dlaczego nie wziąć czegoś, co było do jej dyspozycji? Przeczytać tylko proste teksty... co jej szkodzi? Była silna; wszyscy jej to mówili... czy nie dlatego Voldemort tak bardzo jej pragnął? Mogła łatwo zrezygnować, szczególnie odkąd wiedziała o prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie... Nauczy się tylko trochę, wystarczająco, by mieć coś w zanadrzu, gdy nadarzy się okazja. Tak, nauczy się tylko troszkę... to powinno być wystarczająco bezpieczne, by nie zbudzić Zewu... tylko troszeczkę...

Kiedy poczuła pod palcami gładką skórę wieka, zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi na podłodze w sypialni przed otwartą skrzynią.

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

Zdecydowanie potrząsając głową, wzięła dwie książki i podeszła do szafy, ukrywając je na najwyższej półce między letnimi ubraniami, poza zasięgiem wzroku.

Zadowolona, zamknęła drzwi szafy i usiadła na ławeczce przed toaletką, którą Severus umieścił w pokoju. Severus. Bezwiednie dotknęła ust i uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc w lustro... kiedy dziękowała mu za dodanie tego mebla, zrobił jakaś drwiącą uwagę na temat kobiet i ich niekończących się strojeniach. Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, przypominając sobie zwięzłe słowa: _Uznałem to za konieczność, jeśli chcę mieć rano dostęp do łazienki, Hermiono._

W lepszym humorze podniosła szczotkę. Musiała wyglądać przyzwoicie, wybierając się na Pokątną.

Nieco później szła ulicą z Minerwą. Właśnie opuściły Gringotta, skąd Hermiona pobrała obfity zapas Galeonów ze skarbca. Po śmierci rodziców to właśnie Ministerstwo zostało jej opiekunem w mugolskim świecie i – odkąd była pełnoletnia w czarodziejskim świecie – przeniosło całe mienie, wymieniając mugolskie pieniądze na czarodziejskie, na rachunek Gringotta. Ścisnęła portmonetkę w kieszeni szaty, słuchając, jak Minerwa opisuje zasadniczy schemat ślubnej ceremonii.

Minerwa przerwała na moment swój monolog, a dziewczyna zapytała. – Więc nie widzimy szarf i obrączek tego drugiego przed ceremonią, tak? – Raczej krzepiąca myśl... przypominało to Hermionie mugolski zwyczaj, by nie pozwalać przed ślubem panu młodemu widzieć sukni pani młodej.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. – I ubrań, które założysz. To tradycja.

\- Myślę, że to fajny pomysł. Mugole robią tak samo z ubraniami, ale zazwyczaj obrączki wybierają wspólnie.

Minerwa zerknęła na nią. – To raczej ekscytujące – czasami można doznać szoku, widząc, co wybrał partner... Oboje wniesiecie dwie szarfy – tradycyjnie używa się czterech. Niektóre pary decydują się na sześć, lub więcej, ale szczerze mówiąc, uchodzi to za tandetę. Wybierając jedynie dwie siły, dogłębniej zastanawiasz się nad tym, co tak naprawdę wnosisz do związku.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. – Nie jestem pewna, co mogę wnieść, poza ciężarem dla niego – Rzuciła okiem na kobietę i zapytała ironicznie. – Jest jakiś kolor, który to symbolizuje? Albo _pomoc w zadaniach szpiega_? – rzuciła cicho, aby tylko Minerwa mogła ją usłyszeć.

McGonagall zatrzymała ją, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Panno Granger. Hermiono. Na pewno znajdziesz coś więcej do zaoferowania, niż _ciężar_ – Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew. – Nie umniejszaj ważności przyjaźni. On ufa naprawdę niewielu ludziom, ale... jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć, Hermiono... uważam, iż możesz stać się kimś, komu zaufa. – Dziewczyna potrząsnęła lekko głową w niedowierzaniu, a Minerwa dodała. – Nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby bardziej zrozumieć tego mężczyznę. Oboje macie coś wspólnego, o czym nie będę tutaj mówiła... lecz Severus nie będzie tego czuł, jeżeli będziesz go osądzać. Nieważne ile razy ja i Albus zapewnialiśmy go, iż tego nie robimy, on z pewnością nam nie uwierzył.

Hermiona milczała. To, co mówiła Minerwa miało sens... przecież czuła coś takiego do niego... McGonagall skinęła krótko i kontynuowały spacer. – Zaraz, kiedy pójdziemy do Madame Malkini, wyjaśnię ci jeszcze raz znaczenie wszystkich kolorów. Ale najpierw... – przerwała i weszła do małego sklepiku. – Obrączki.

Hermiona była wdzięczna profesor McGonagall, że zgodziła się jej towarzyszyć, jako starsza i bardziej doświadczona czarownica w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych rzeczy. Niski mężczyzna zniknął pod ladą na chwilę, po czym wyłonił się z ogromną, pustą tacą w dłoni. – Jaki metal, panienko?

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Nie widziała go jako kogoś noszącego złoto, a i tak było ono podatne na uszkodzenia od składników do sporządzania mikstur. Srebro znowuż reagowało ze zbyt wieloma eliksirami, w szczególności z tym, który sporządzał dla Remusa każdego miesiąca. – Chyba platynę – Minerwa się z nią zgodziła.

Z machnięciem różdżki taca zapełniła się różnorodnymi platynowymi pierścieniami. Oglądała wszystkie, odrzucając wiele niestosownych... naprawdę nie widziała Severusa Snape'a noszącego pierścień z brylantami. I nagle jej oczy zatrzymały się na pierścionku poniżej środka tacki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się prosty, lecz kiedy go podniosła, w świetle ukazał się elegancki, celtycki wzór delikatnie wygrawerowany na powierzchni.

\- Ma panienka dobre oko do subtelności. Doskonały wybór – rzekł sprzedawca. Hermiona zerknęła na Minerwę i widząc jej aprobatę, uśmiechnęła się, podając obrączkę do zapakowania.

Idąc do Madame Malkini, McGonagall skomentowała jej wybór. – Muszę powtórzyć to jeszcze raz, Hermiono – masz więcej dojrzałości i smaku niż większość dziewcząt w twoim wieku. Znając Severusa, to wspaniały wybór.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Muszę przyznać, że korciło mnie, by dać mu ten wielki, złoty pierścień z rubinem, ale mógłby nim we mnie rzucić – Minerwa zachichotała z zadowoleniem.

\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć – Severus Snape noszący barwy Gryffindoru... ale obawiam się, że złoto nie pasuje do jego karnacji.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie... i byłby za słaby do pracy z eliksirami – powiedziała Hermiona, przechodząc za McGonagall przez próg salonu Madame Malkini. Sklep był pusty, a Madame pojawiła się od razu z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Jak miło panią widzieć – potrzebuje pani jakiś szat wyjściowych?

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową. – Nie tym razem, Madame. Panna Granger wychodzi w przyszły weekend za mąż – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod badawczym spojrzeniem kobiety.

\- Ślub? Cudownie, cudownie! A więc – podejdź tu – zobaczmy, co możemy dla ciebie znaleźć – Madame Malkini wyszła na zaplecze, a obie klientki podążyły za nią. – Szukasz czegoś tradycyjnego, czy może... nowoczesnego? - Ton kobiety nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co myślała o „nowoczesnych typach".

\- Proszę tradycyjnie, Madame Malkini. Łączy się ze starą rodziną czystej krwi – rzekła Minerwa.

\- Doprawdy? – Kobieta spojrzała badawczo na Hermionę, po czym odwróciła się ku jednej z szaf i machnęła różdżką. Kiedy drzwiczki się otworzyły, Hermiona zobaczyła szaty i peleryny we wszystkich kolorach.

\- O Boże... to wszystko tradycyjne barwy? – spytała. Kiedy Malkini posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie, wytłumaczyła. – Mugole zazwyczaj noszą białe lub w kolorze kości słoniowej... – Popatrzyła błagalnie na McGonagall.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – A więc białe... Kość słoniowa nie będzie ci pasować.

Madame Malkini przytaknęła i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, iż reszta kolorów zniknęła z szafy. Minerwa przechadzała się tam i z powrotem i przesuwała suknie krótkimi ruchami różdżki. Zatrzymała się na ślicznej szacie i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ta jest ładna – zauważyła Hermiona, ściągając na siebie spojrzenie kobiety.

\- Tak, jest i nawet ładnie byś w niej wyglądała, ale... materiał jest za cienki. Jesteś raczej kształtna, a bez bielizny będziesz potrzebowała sztywniejszej góry.

\- Bez... bielizny? – powtórzyła Hermiona.

Madame Malkini przytaknęła. – Chyba nie byłaś wcześniej na żadnym ślubie? Bez bielizny, butów, makijażu czy innych magicznych preparatów... Tradycją jest, by stanowić jedność z przyrodą, nie przeszkadzać naturalnemu przepływowi magii podczas ceremonii.

\- Tradycja – powtórzyła głucho Hermiona. _Bez biustonosza?_ Minerwa kontynuowała szukanie szaty, więc stanęła obok niej. – Co myślisz o tej? – Długa, falista suknia, gdzieniegdzie haftowana delikatnymi, srebrnymi nićmi. Góra miała drugą warstwę sztywnego materiału i chodź bez rękawów, eleganckie ramiączka wydawały się być wystarczająco mocne, by utrzymać wszystko.

Madame Malkini wyciągnęła ją z szafy i Hermiona zachwyciła się sposobem, w jaki falowała – rodzaj jakiegoś jedwabistego, nieprzezroczystego i mocnego materiału. – Tak... jest całkiem śliczna. Proszę - Machnięcie różdżki i szaty Hermiony zniknęły, ustępując miejsca sukni. Madame Malkini poprawiła jeszcze tu i tam, dopasowując ją do sylwetki dziewczyny. W końcu się odsunęły i obie z Minerwą spojrzały na nią z zachwytem.

\- Idealnie – przyznała Minerwa. – Chodź i zobacz... – Wzięła ją za rękę i poprowadziła przed lustro. Widząc własne odbicie, Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Suknia była idealna... gorset zakrywał jej wypukłości, talia równo przylegała, dół gładko migotał, a biała tkanina wirowała pięknie przy każdym ruchu. Obróciła się i zobaczyła, że szata kończy się w połowie pleców, przytrzymywana trzema perłowymi guzikami.

\- Idealnie – powtórzyła, a Madame Malkini dobrała jej białą, pasującą do sukni pelerynę, także ze srebrnym haftem. – Zdecydowanie ją biorę.

Spędziły u Madame Malkini jeszcze trochę czasu, ponieważ Hermiona musiała wybrać dwie szarfy... z dźwięczącymi w uszach naukami Minerwy na temat każdego koloru. Podczas gdy Madame Malkini pakowała jej sprawunki, McGonagall pochwaliła ją szybko. – Dobra robota, panno Granger. Dobrze wybrałaś.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała od razu, tylko zapłaciła za wszystko i wyszła ze sklepu. – Dziękuje za wszystko, Minerwo.

\- Nie ma za co, moja droga. A teraz... myślę, że powinnyśmy zjeść jakiś obiad, zanim wrócimy, nieprawdaż? – Dziewczyna zgodziła się szybko, ponieważ burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało jej, iż nie jadła zbyt wiele tego dnia. Niedługo potem siedziały w Dziurawym Kotle. Temat rozmowy niechybnie zszedł na Severusa.

\- Był niezdarny, bardzo niezdarny, jako nastolatek – rzekła Minerwa z odległym wzrokiem na twarzy. – Byłam mile zaskoczona – a nawet zszokowana – kiedy wrócił do szkoły jako nauczyciel. Z pewnością przestał być niezdarny... chyba stał się pewniejszy w swym własnym ciele... i miał bardzo dobrą aparycję. Wciąż ma. Kto uwierzyłby, że nerwowy nastolatek wyrośnie na mężczyznę o tak płynnym sposobie poruszania się... – Hermiona przełknęła ciężko. To była właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, które tak ją oczarowały. Minerwa skinęła. – Nauczył się prawdziwej zmysłowości ruchu – najpiękniej wygląda przy pojedynku.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Wtedy nie uważałam go ani trochę za pociągającego, ale kiedy pojedynkował się z Lockhartem na moim drugim roku... nawet ja to zauważyłam – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Słyszałam o tym incydencie... Szkoda, że nie mogłam tego widzieć. To musiał być piękny widok.

\- Jak mówiłam, wtedy tego nie doceniałam. Miałam ten śmieszny pociąg do Lockharta...

\- Jak większość młodych kobiet – wtrąciła się Minerwa.

\- Miałam dwanaście lat, co mogę więcej powiedzieć – Zamilkła na chwilę, zbierając w sobie odwagę. – Czy on zawsze... miał taki _głos_?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Ma niesamowity głos, prawda? Zawdzięcza to i naturze i praktyce. Och, miał go – surowy materiał, jako uczeń, ale... kiedy opuścił Hogwart naprawdę rozkwitł, nabrał elegancji... Jak mówiłam, dobrze trenował. Oczywiście nie mogę pogodzić się z metodami tej praktyki, ale nikt nie zaprzeczy, że wyszło mu to na dobre. To tylko udowadnia, iż żadne doświadczenie nie jest jedynie negatywne.

Hermiona zrozumiała podwójne znaczenie słów Minerwy i przytaknęła powoli. _Żadne doświadczenie nie jest jedynie negatywne_... Małżeńskie Prawo, wybór pomiędzy profesorem, a Draco Malfoy'em... nie, nawet to nie było _wyłącznie_ negatywne. Oczywiście bardziej negatywne, niż pozytywne, ale... było w tym kilka jasnych stron. Przypuszczała, że naprawdę pozna Severusa - całkiem innego od mężczyzny, którego znała z lekcji. – Czasami niemal... niemal wydaje się, że jest... sama nie wiem. Innym człowiekiem? Chyba każdy tak ma. Trudno pogodzić profesora Snape'a, którego znam z lekcji, z Severusem.

Minerwa ostrożnie zastanawiała się nad swoją odpowiedzią. – Jesteśmy innymi ludźmi w różnych sytuacjach, Hermiono. Jednak istota pozostaje ta sama.

Hermiona prychnęła. – Więc jego istotą jest _zgryźliwość_. To zostanie u niego, choćby nie wiem co.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, Severus bez sarkazmu nie jest po prostu Severusem, nieprawdaż? Lub bez jego małych napadów złości.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Zastanawiam się, jak to będzie naprawdę z nim żyć. Ma paskudny charakter... W tym tygodniu był dość znośny, ale jestem pewna, że nie będzie taki przez cały czas – Minerwa zachichotała, a dziewczyna westchnęła. – Chociaż trzyma swoje reakcje pod kontrolą. Zazwyczaj.

\- Jestem pewna, iż poradzisz sobie z jego temperamentem, Hermiono – powiedziała McGonagall. – A jeśli nie, możesz zawsze odwołać się do... jak to ująć? Typowo kobiecych technik perswazji.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by płacz zrobił na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie, Minerwo – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Moja mama stosowała to na tacie... – Głos ją zawiódł, lecz szybko się otrząsnęła i dodała żywszym tonem. – Łzy nie wpłyną na profesora Snape'a.

\- Zdecydowanie nie. To mogłoby go jedynie zirytować... każdy mężczyzna jest inny pod tym względem. A jako nauczyciel styka się z mnóstwem płaczących, młodych ludzi... obawiam się, iż szybko traci to swoje nowatorstwo – Oczy Minerwy zabłysnęły rozbawione. – Pamiętaj, że on nadal jest mężczyzną, moja droga.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Jest jedna rzecz, na którą mężczyźni są podatni... jesteś śliczną, młodą kobietą, Hermiono – wykorzystaj to.

Dziewczyna poczuła gorąco na swoich policzkach, więc wyjąkała – On... ja... nie wydaje mi się, by podziałało to w moim przypadku.

\- A dlaczego nie?

\- On jest... cóż, jest bardziej doświadczony, niż ja – wymamrotała szybko, bawiąc się widelcem. _To niedomówienie..._

Minerwa uniosła brwi. – Więc będziesz mieć element zaskoczenia po swojej stronie, nieprawdaż? – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, a Minerwa spojrzała na nią żywo. – Jesteś zdenerwowana? – Przytaknęła, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. – Wiem, że łatwiej się mówi, niż robi, ale postaraj się uspokoić, Hermiono. Zajmie się tobą... i jeżeli się przyzwyczaisz, będziesz mogła przejąć inicjatywę.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej policzki z różowego zamieniają się w ceglaną czerwień. Minerwa patrzyła na nią pytająco, więc odparła. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że omawiam przyszłe życie seksualne moje i ex-profesora Eliksirów z ex-profesorem Transmutacji.

Minerwa zachichotała głośno.

Resztę dnia i kilka następnych spędziła zanurzona w książkach, ucząc się zaciekle do OWTMów. Wciąż czuła przyciąganie czarno-magicznych ksiąg, ale świadomość tylko dwóch dni pozostałych jej na naukę przytłumiła wszystko inne. W piątkowy ranek obudziła się przed świtem, jak i w poprzednie dni, i wyplątała się ostrożnie z objęć Severusa. Nauczyła się w końcu poruszać tak, by go nie zbudzić. Po szybkim myciu weszła do pokoju dziennego, usiadła przy jego biurku i wyciągnęła książki. Wciąż miała kilka godzin przed egzaminami, więc chciała powtórzyć sobie tyle, ile tylko zdoła.

Nie była pewna, jak długo tam siedziała, zajęta notatkami, zanim usłyszała cichy głos. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, by tutaj dziś zjeść, Hermiono? Nie ufam za bardzo Malfoy'owi... na pewno słyszał już, że ślub – i rzucenie Zaklęcia Wierności – zaplanowane jest na jutro. - Dumbledore odwlekał poinformowanie Ministerstwa aż do poprzedniego wieczoru, by przeszkodzić jakimkolwiek planom, jakie Malfoy mógł mieć.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zgodziła się. - W porządku... będę mogła się więcej pouczyć – Zauważyła szyderczy uśmiech Severusa i odłożyła z impetem pióro. – Co?

\- Mówiłem ci, Hermiono, że zdałabyś te egzaminy bez uczenia się przez cały tydzień – rzekł zirytowany, podchodząc do kominka, by zafiukać do kuchni.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Może. Ale chcę zdać je dobrze, a nie tylko zdać. Pozwól mi mieć swoje dziwactwa – Merlin jeden wie, ile ty masz swoich. – Z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, co powiedziała i już chciała go przeprosić, kiedy zobaczyła, że mały uśmiech błąka się po jego ustach.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Powiem Potterowi, że jego... usługi nie będą dziś potrzebne.

Skinęła w roztargnieniu, zaglądając do swoich notatek. Kiedy przyszło śniadanie, już wstawała z krzesła, ale usiadła z powrotem widząc władczy gest Snape'a. – Pozwalam ci na twoje małe... dziwactwa, panno Granger – powiedział, przynosząc jej tacę. Kiedy mu podziękowała, machnął niedbale ręką. – Więc zobaczymy się wieczorem? Postaraj się nie nabałaganić za bardzo na biurku.

Wykrzywiła się złośliwie. – Tak, proszę pana – zadrwiła.

\- Lubię ten zwrot... ostatnio nie odnosisz się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem – rzekł z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. _Cholernie seksownym uśmieszkiem. I założę się, że o tym wie._ – Czy do tego też nie powinienem się przyzwyczajać?

\- Powiedzmy – Przytaknął, a uśmiech zaległ w kącikach jego ust.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział i nachylił się nad biurkiem, całując delikatnie jej usta. Utonęła w tym, jednocześnie błogosławiąc go i przeklinając... jak miała się uczyć, jeżeli robił takie rzeczy? Będąc... _czarującym_... i całując ją? – A więc do widzenia, Hermiono. I powodzenia – powiedział, po czym wyszedł. Potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do swoich książek, próbując zapomnieć o tym, co się stało.

Kilka godzin później wyszła wyczerpana z kominka. Egzaminy były trudne, ale chyba dobrze jej poszło. Dwóch egzaminatorów łatwo było rozszyfrować i mogła powiedzieć, iż byli pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności... inni byli trudniejsi do przejrzenia, lecz nie było chyba tak źle. Może i nie tak dobrze, jak byłoby, gdyby miała te kilka miesięcy więcej na naukę, ale wystarczająco.

Wzdychając, ściągnęła wierzchnią szatę i osunęła się na kanapę, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Czuła się, jakby zrzuciła z ramion ogromny ciężar, a wypełniająca ją ulga była ogromna. Siedziała tak przez długi czas, z błogo pustym umysłem, dopóki nie opadły jej powieki i nie zapadła w drzemkę.

Kiedy Severus wrócił po lekcjach do mieszkania, zastał ją wciąż śpiącą na kanapie. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i po drodze do kominka, by zamówić obiad, złapał koc i ją przykrył. Po rozmowie ze skrzatem z kuchni ściągnął wierzchnią szatę i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw kanapy. Podparł brodę na ręce i przypatrywał się młodej, śpiącej kobiecie. Wyglądała tak... młodo, leżąc skulona w ten sposób. Niewinnie.

Westchnął. Pamiętał aż za dobrze swoją reakcję, kiedy usłyszał, że Weasley nie tylko był jej jednorazowym romansem, ale w ogóle _jedynym_ , jaki kiedykolwiek miała. Dlaczego Merlin pokarał go niedoświadczoną, nerwową młodą kobietą, na którą nigdy by się nie skusił? Chociaż musiał przyznać, iż mogło być znacznie gorzej – wiele scenariuszy przychodziło mu do głowy... Pansy Parkinson, jedna z tych dwóch pustogłowych idiotek, z którymi Hermiona musiała się zadawać, albo – jeszcze gorzej – Puchonka... Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Przyglądał jej się do czasu, aż dostarczono obiad. Wstał, podszedł do niej i niechętnie spróbował ją obudzić. Przecież musiała coś zjeść. – Hermiono – rzekł cicho, potrząsając jej ramieniem. Obudziła się, rozglądając niepewnie naokoło.

\- Długo spałam?

\- Nie wiem kiedy wróciłaś, więc nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale teraz czas na jedzenie – odparł. Podniosła się i poszła za nim do stołu. W końcu zaczęli rozmawiać o jej OWTMach, co, po pewnym czasie, sprowadziło ich na temat jego szkolnych lat w Hogwarcie.

\- Byłem raczej... niezdarny... jako nastolatek – _To spore niedomówienie,_ pomyślał cierpko.

\- Co to zmieniło? Śmierciożercy?

\- W pewien sposób. Ale nie całkowicie – Zobaczył jak nachyla się z zaciekawieniem, więc westchnął zirytowany. – Właściwie to Lucjusz Malfoy. Został mi przydzielony jako przewodnik, kiedy przyłączyłem się do nich, a po inicjacji poczuł obowiązek, by... _przewodzić_... mi w rzeczach wykraczających poza rozkazy Czarnego Pana. Kobiety, znaczenie fizycznej aparycji i wiele innych rzeczy. Po pewnym czasie dopasowałem jego techniki do swojego... wyjątkowego charakteru – Zerknął na nią rozmyślnie. – Nie zauważyłaś różnicy w postawie młodego Malfoy'a tego roku?

Hermiona przytaknęła powoli. – Stał się z aroganckiego pewnym siebie. Choć jego twarz nadal jest wredna i bezczelna – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Dostał Znak tego lata, prawda?

\- Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono. Tak, Draco otrzymał Mroczny Znak w lecie i Lucjusz zaczął go szkolić – Snape zagapił się w swoją filiżankę. – Choć Lucjusz Malfoy to wstrętny człowiek, nie można zaprzeczyć, że ma pewną... elegancję prezencji. Robi imponujące wrażenie. Mam swoje przypuszczenia, iż choćby nie wiem co, Draco nigdy nie będzie w stanie mu dorównać.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Według mnie, on stara się naśladować ciebie, nie Lucjusza – Severus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Ale to miało nawet sens – zawsze między ojcem i synem był dziwny wyścig. Hermiona ciągnęła. – Wiesz, tego pierwszego ranka starał się ciebie naśladować. Naprawdę żałosna próba. Nie ma właściwego głosu, a jego wersja firmowego Smirku Snape'a... nic mu nie wyszło. Jest na to po prostu za ładny – rzuciła z pogardą.

Severus musiał się roześmiać. _Firmowy Smirk Snape'a?_ – No to w jednym przypadku się zgadzamy – nie ma obawy, że nazwą mnie ładnym – Uniósł brew. – Niektórym kobietom, na nieszczęście Lucjusza – i z pewnością Draco – nie podobają się ładni mężczyźni. Z ciekawością przypatrywałem się jego reakcjom, kiedy spotykaliśmy po zebraniach ten typ kobiet.

\- Po zebraniach? Ale ja myślałam... czy te spotkania nie... to znaczy słyszałam... – zamilkła z niepewnością na twarzy. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią z ukosa, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, do czego nawiązywała.

Prychnął szyderczo. – Ach, tak... te śmieszne plotki. Mitologia otaczająca Śmierciożerców i nasze tajemne spotkania jest śmieszna. Tortury, orgie, dziesiątki ofiar... coś jeszcze? – Twarz Hermiony pokrył rumieniec zażenowania. – Skąd ludzie biorą te głupie wyobrażenia... jaki to ma sens?

Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego ostro. – A jaki sens ma idea, że czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia są gorsi?

Severus przyznał jej rację. – Słuszne stwierdzenie – Spojrzał jej w oczy. - Zapewniam cię, Hermiono, że Czarny Pan nie wzywa nas, by móc patrzeć na masowe orgie – Wykrzywił usta w grymasie. – Nie, spotkania wypełnione są rozkazami i instrukcjami, albo dyskusjami na takie tematy, jak przejąć władzę nad światem. Nie mamy czasu, by... pozwolić sobie na praktyki o jakie nas posądzają. Jesteśmy jak każda inna grupa, choć oczywiście Śmierciożercy gromadzą się raczej z nikczemniejszych powodów, niż klub Quidditcha. Po spotkaniach wszyscy członkowie wychodzą razem się odprężyć i poznać, a Śmierciożercy wcale od tego nie odbiegają, choć preferują Nokturn, niż Dziurawy Kocioł.

\- A... Nokturn to miejsce, w którym się... ee, szkoliłeś, tak? – zapytała. Przytaknął powoli, patrząc w jej wielkie, brązowe oczy, ponownie uderzony ich niewinnością. Przypomniał sobie jeszcze raz, iż będzie musiał być bardzo ostrożny w ich... intymnych kontaktach, żeby jej nie przestraszyć. Westchnął do swoich myśli.

Otwarła usta, więc przygotował się na następne pytanie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie wypytywała więcej o jego przeszłość. – Ale... może nie na zebraniach, ale podczas nalotów... czy niektórzy, no wiesz, nie przesadzają? Zew musi być naprawdę silny...

Przytaknął, obdarzając ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Była zbyt spostrzegawcza... dobrze zrobi, pamiętając o tym. – Właśnie. Niektórzy z niższych stopniem Śmierciożerców nawet często wykorzystują okazję podczas nalotów na Mugoli. Ale Czarny Pan podziwia powściągliwość i skupienie... Generalnie, akty seksualne przyćmiewają zmysły mężczyzny. Malfoy jest jedynym w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, który... uczestniczy w tego typu akcjach podczas nalotów.

Westchnął w myślach, widząc, jak przygryza dolną wargę, więc przygotował się na kolejną porcję pytań. – Jeżeli Czarny Pan podziwia wstrzemięźliwość, to dlaczego pozwala na to młodszym Śmierciożercom?

Severus potrząsnął głową. – Im bardziej wygląda to na typowe, mugolskie włamanie, tym większe szanse, że Ministerstwo będzie trzymało się od tego z daleka, przekonane o nie-magicznej przemocy. Zazwyczaj stosuje się klątwę _Imperius_... niektórzy, jak Malfoy, preferują bardziej... klasyczne sposoby – Upił łyk herbaty, unikając jej wzroku i mając nadzieję, iż było to ostatnie pytanie. Dziewczyna potrafiła być męcząca.

Na jego nieszczęście, nie było ostatnim. – Draco jest podobny pod wieloma względami do ojca, nieprawdaż?

Zamarł na moment, zanim przytaknął powoli. – Tak. Ale brakuje mu inteligencji Lucjusza. Nigdy nie zajdzie wysoko, niezależnie od tego, w co wierzy jego ojciec.

\- W jaki sposób Lucjusz zaszedł tak wysoko, skoro Czarny Pan bardzo ceni powściągliwość?

Palce Severusa zacisnęły się na filiżance. – To... szczególny przypadek. Jego pieniądze, powiązania, no i mimo jego... _pragnień_... jest całkiem inteligentny.

Hermiona gapiła się w swoje dłonie. – Szczególny przypadek. Jak... tak jak i ja bym była? To znaczy, obiecał innym, że... um, _podzieli się mną_ na zebraniu, prawda?

Już nie pierwszy raz życzył sobie, by miała gorszą pamięć. Lub wolniej wiązała fakty. – Czasami znajdzie się ktoś z pragnieniem prywatnej zemsty, której będzie mógł dopełnić... to rzadkie, ale się zdarza. Zwoływane są w tym celu specjalne spotkania, by... zająć się tą zemstą. Niezbyt często, oczywiście... a już szczególnie, kiedy członkowie czarodziejskiego świata są w to zamieszani... zadziałałoby to odwrotnie. Czarny Pan chce szerzyć strach, a nie powody, by całe społeczeństwo złapało za broń. Nie jest także zainteresowany wygraniem Wojny tylko po to, żeby rządzić garstką ludzi – Upił trochę herbaty i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie wspominając, że żony Śmierciożerców, z raczej oczywistych powodów, nie są zbyt ufne. Zaklęcie Wierności dość często używane jest w tych małżeństwach. Ale Malfoy odkrył sposób na cofanie – lub raczej omijanie – zaklęcia na krótki czas.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Więc to dlatego Draco powiedział, że... musi mnie mieć zanim rzucą to zaklęcie? – Jej głos był opanowany, lecz Severus i tak poczuł wściekłość na wspomnienie groźby Dracona. Jego oczy zwęziły się ze złości. Jeśli kiedykolwiek nadarzy się okazja, z przyjemnością zabije tego chłopaka. Odłożył filiżankę, splótł palce i odpowiedział jej jedwabistym głosem. – Wierzę, że Lucjusz i Draco mięli nadzieję na zmianę zdania Czarnego Pana, przekonując go o twojej żądzy względem chłopaka. Szybki Imperius i mieliby potrzebne obrazy do pokazania. Pozycja Lucjusza znowu wzrosłaby w Kręgu, szczególnie, gdyby _udowodnili_ , iż kłamałem Czarnemu Panu – Wstał i podszedł do kominka.

\- Och, ale... jeżeli zna sposób na złamanie tego czaru, nie mógłby zrobić tego samego po ślubie? – zapytała.

Snape odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że także wstała z miejsca i stanęła przy nim. – Kiedy Zaklęcie Wierności jest przyćmiewane, działa to na zasadzie krótkotrwałego unieważnienia. Osłona jest jak... warstwa na oryginalnym uroku. Każde inne zaklęcie – lub klątwa – rzucone potem, ściera tę warstwę, ponownie ukazując Zaklęcie Wierności. Widzisz, dla Draco to będzie niemożliwe, by rzucić na ciebie Imperius i... _mieć cię_... po tym, jak Zaklęcie Wierności będzie aktywne. Musiałby skłonić cię do tego z twojej własnej woli - Prychnęła głośno, sprawiając, że uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Dokładnie. Więc już wiesz, dlaczego Draco chciał się do ciebie dostać przed ślubem. Inaczej plan nie zadziała.

\- Och... ulżyło mi – rzekła i popatrzyła niepewnie w dół. Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i wyuczonym ruchem delikatnie uniósł jej twarz.

\- Tak. Mnie też – powiedział, posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie i z zadowoleniem obserwując reakcje wywołane tym stwierdzeniem. Czasami wszystko wydawało się zbyt proste, pomyślał, pochylając się do pocałunku. Tym razem pozwolił sobie przedłużyć tę przyjemność i był lekko zdziwiony, kiedy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając go bliżej.

Jej bliskość spowodowała przewidywalną reakcję jego ciała. Nabrała powietrza, odsuwając się i opuszczając ręce na jego pierś. Mógł widzieć obawę w jej oczach i poczuł napięcie mięśni. Powstrzymując westchnienie, wymruczał. – Nie denerwuj się, panno Granger – Hermiono. Nie zrobię niczego, co miałoby cię wystraszyć – _Zdecydowanie nie. Nie przyniosłoby mi to żadnej korzyści._ Spoglądając na nią, ciągnął. – Mogę powiedzieć, że nie zrobię niczego, czego nie będziesz chciała, ale obawiam się, iż to nie zależy ode mnie – Starał się przezwyciężyć nutkę żalu w swoim głosie.

\- To nie... to nie tak, że ja nie chcę... to znaczy... – Głos jej się załamał, a on pogłaskał delikatnie jej plecy, ciekawy tego, co chciała powiedzieć. – Po prostu... ty jesteś dużo bardziej doświadczony ode mnie i nie jestem pewna... nie wiem...

Ach. Więc o to chodziło. Interesujące, miała takie same zmartwienie jak on, tyle że z drugiej strony. – Hermiono – niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję... Jestem świadomy twojego braku doświadczenia. Po prostu rób to, z czym czujesz się dobrze – Po chwili dodał dokuczliwie. – Nie dostaniesz za to stopni.

Oblała się rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok, burza loków musnęła jego podbródek. – Um... więc, może lepiej... lepiej pójdę już do łóżka – Puścił ją i przytaknął.

\- Tak. Mamy jutro pracowity dzień.

Jak przewidywał, ochoczo uczepiła się tego tematu. – Masz rację... Minerwa oczekuje mnie wcześnie. Powiedziała, że jest trochę przygotowań przed... ceremonią.

\- Tak, dla nas obojga. Kiedy się obudzisz, mnie już z pewnością nie będzie – Widział, jak jej usta otwierają się, ale zatrzymał jej pytanie uniesieniem ręki. – To tajemnica – Posłał jej uśmieszek i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi.

Gestem wskazał, by weszła pierwsza do sypialni i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy nie odrywały się od jej ciała, krzywizny talii i delikatnego falowania bioder... Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że z niecierpliwością oczekuje następnej nocy.

Tak, zrobi to, co musi... ale jeżeli to, co _musi_ i to, czego _chce_ jest jednym i tym samym – kimże był, by narzekać?

Następnego ranka, kiedy się obudziła, Severusa już nie było. Przypomniała sobie, co mówił o przygotowaniach i westchnęła, wyplątując się z kołdry. Pomięta pościel na składanym łóżku przyciągnęła jej uwagę i z mieszaniną zdenerwowania i oczekiwania zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie będzie już więcej potrzebna. Dzisiejszej nocy będą dzielić łoże... i w nadchodzącej, i dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości też.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka obejmując się ramionami. Pomimo jego zapewnień, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że się bała. Była przyzwyczajona do tego, że wiedziała wszystko, co tylko możliwe, na temat przyszłej przygody - zanim się w nią wpakowała... Zaśmiała się krótko, przypominając sobie reakcję innych uczniów, gdy dowiedzieli się, że przeczytała całą _Historię Hogwartu z_ anim w ogóle się tam znalazła. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko o tym, co się zbliżało... Ale nie było przecież żadnych pomocnych książek... - zachichotała, myśląc nad możliwymi tytułami. _„Małżeńskie sztuczki i rytuały Śmierciożerców"_ lub _„Twój ex-śmierciożerca – Zadowalaj go i bądź zadowalana"_... albo lepiej – _„Severus Snape: Co jest prawdą, a co grą?"_.

Przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie uważał jej za odrażającą. Zauważyła jego reakcję na ich pocałunek poprzedniego wieczoru i nawet tak niewinny kontakt zmusił jego ciało do odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zarumieniła. Wiedziała, że w jakiś sposób na niego działała – przynajmniej fizycznie. Bogowie wiedzieli, że on działał na nią także psychicznie.

Kręcąc głową wstała i poszła do pokoju dziennego, zastanawiając się, czy on nadal będzie w mieszkaniu. Nie było go, ale uśmiechnęła się widząc przygotowane dla niej śniadanie. Szybko zjadła, umyła zęby i zgodnie z zaleceniami Minerwy, nie robiła nic z włosami, zaledwie przeczesała je grzebieniem.

Nadszedł czas. Wzięła szczyptę proszku Fiuu i już stała w salonie wicedyrektorki, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Był podobny do Severusa – do ich – salonu, za wyjątkiem kolorów. Minerwa pojawiła się natychmiast i przywitała ją z uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim wepchnęła Hermionę do łazienki.

Cztery godziny później zakończyły przygotowania – _wszystko naturalne, wszystko tradycyjne_ , pomyślała dziewczyna – jagodowy sok na ustach, trochę cieniu na powiekach, niezliczone mikstury na skórze i włosach - upiętych elegancko w kok, przytrzymany chyba setką szpilek. Musiała przyznać, że spoglądające na nią lustrzane odbicie było oszałamiające.

I wtedy nadszedł czas. Minerwa poprowadziła ją jakimiś sekretnymi korytarzami do podziemi dziedzińca, które, jak poinformowała ją starsza czarownica, strzegły przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Dumbledore pomyślał o wszystkim.

Kobieta spędziła sporo czasu opowiadając jej o ceremonii i wypowiadanych słowach, choć trzeba się było spodziewać, że Dumbledore najprawdopodobniej zmieni niektóre zwroty, wymyślając swoje własne.

Razem z McGonagall przeszła przez ochronną barierę na magicznie podgrzewany dziedziniec. Ściągnęła buty i rozejrzała się po tłumie ludzi, którzy mieli być świadkami ślubu. Członkowie Zakonu, jej przyjaciele, profesorowie. Uśmiechnęła się na widok Harry'ego stojącego z lewej strony koła, obok Ginny, Lavender i Parvati. Wiedziała, z tego co mówiła Minerwa, iż Severus przyjdzie z naprzeciwka. Nie zobaczy go, dopóki nie stanie przed ołtarzem, przed dyrektorem.

Kiedy zbliżyły się do kręgu, dwoje ludzi odsunęło się, robiąc im miejsce, by mogły przejść. Remus Lupin i Kingsley Shacklebolt, członkowie Zakonu i ludzie, których uważała za przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, a oni ukłonili jej się z uznaniem. Minerwa zatrzymała się obok Kingsley'a i szybko uścisnęła jej dłoń. – Idź, dziecko – Hermiona skinęła, wzięła głęboki oddech i z wdzięcznością zauważyła zachęcające mrugnięcie Remusa, gdy wchodziła do środka okręgu. Trawa łaskotała ją w bose stopy, kiedy zbliżała się do ołtarza. Spostrzegła dwóch, wyglądających na znudzonych, stojących z boku reprezentantów Ministerstwa.

Podchodząc bliżej dostrzegła, że Dumbledore także stał bez butów w ciemnoniebieskich szatach przeplatanych złotymi nićmi. Wyglądał na potężnego czarodzieja, którym zaiste był. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, na co odpowiedziała tym samym. Podeszła do ołtarza i kątem oka dostrzegła ciemną postać wstępującą razem z nią. Zanim zdążyła się obrócić i go zobaczyć, Dumbledore zaczął ceremonię.

\- Hermiono i Severusie... Odkąd wasze drogi się przecięły, stworzyliście więzy pomiędzy sobą. Obietnice podjęte dzisiaj, a także zawiązane więzy przetrwają lata i umocnią wasz związek. Z pełną świadomością wstępujecie w to małżeństwo. Czy chcecie przystąpić do ceremonii?

Odpowiedziała tradycyjnie, jej głos zmieszany z głębszym i gładszym głosem Severusa. – Tak, chcemy.

Dumbledore skinął uroczyście i kontynuował. – Wybraliście szarfy symbolizujące to, co wnosicie do tego związku?

\- Wybraliśmy – Wyciągnęli dłonie i podali dyrektorowi swoje szarfy. Z ciekawością patrzyła na kolory, jakie wybrał Severus. Srebro, symbolizujące ochronę, nie było niespodzianką, ale kiedy zobaczyła drugą szarfę, opadła jej szczęka. Była czerwona. Jeden z kolorów, jaki ona sama wybrała. Odwaga, siła, _namiętność_... Zerknęła na swojego przyszłego męża i zauważyła, że także wpatrywał się bacznie w jej szarfy. Podniósł głowę i spojrzeli na siebie. Zszokował ją stłumiony płomień w jego czarnych oczach. Dyrektor zabrał od nich szarfy doniosłym gestem.

Przypomniała sobie następną część ceremonii i posłusznie odwróciła się w kierunku Severusa, pierwszy raz w pełni ogarniając wzrokiem jego sylwetkę. Zaparło jej dech. Miał związane ciemną wstążką włosy, a ubrany był w gładką, czarna koszulę i spodnie ze wspaniałej tkaniny. Do tego miał pelerynę, także czarną, z najlepszego materiału, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziała. Wyszywana była srebrnymi nićmi, a wzdłuż brzegu widniały celtyckie symbole – idealnie pasujące do tych, znajdujących się na lamówce koszuli. Ogarnęło ją intensywne poczucie ulgi, kiedy zauważyła, że Colin Creevey robił im zdjęcia. Z przyjemnością zobaczy, jak razem wyglądają – zwiewna biel obok głębokiej czerni. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że on także się jej przyglądał, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, zauważyła w nim coś nieodgadnionego.

\- Więzy te nie będą stworzone przez szarfy, ale przez wasze przyrzeczenie. Upadek lub przetrwanie tych więzi spoczywa w waszych rękach. Jako symbol obietnic składanych dzisiaj, wymieńcie się obrączkami, które dla siebie wybraliście.

Ta część uroczystości przypominała jej mugolski ślub. _To się naprawdę dzieje, teraz, w tej chwili._ Nagle uderzyła ją ta myśl. Trzęsącą się ręką wyciągnęła pierścionek i wsunęła go na jego lewą dłoń, podczas gdy on zrobił to samo. Ciężka platyna błysnęła w świetle, a wraz z nią delikatny, celtycki wzór. Jej uwaga została odwrócona uczuciem zakładanego na lewą dłoń pierścienia. Zobaczywszy obrączkę, którą dla niej wybrał, szybko uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego w szoku. Była bliźniaczo podobna do tej, którą sama wybrała. Czym się różniły? Czekała na jego reakcję, gdy przypatrywał się ich dłoniom. Podniósł wzrok i wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.

Albus przesunął wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego i uśmiechnął się niemalże z samozadowoleniem. – Podajcie sobie dłonie.

Chwycili swoje dłonie tak, jak powiedziała jej Minerwa – prawa z prawą, lewa z lewą – dłonie z obrączkami na górze. Pytała McGongall, dlaczego obie pary rąk musiały być połączone, ale profesorka tylko się uśmiechnęła i kazała spojrzeć na to z góry. Ósemka, starożytny symbol nieskończoności. Nieskończoności... _Och, bogowie..._ Przymknęła oczy starając się uspokoić swój oddech... i nagle poczuła pokrzepiające ciepło dłoni, a otworzywszy oczy, dostrzegła cień złośliwego uśmieszku na jego twarzy. Widok ten sprowadził ją na ziemię i mogła w pełni skupić się na słowach Albusa.

\- Czy będziecie się nawzajem szanować i nigdy nie naruszycie swojego honoru?

\- Będziemy – _Ja już go szanuję..._

Albus nakrył ich nadgarstki i dłonie niebieską szarfą. – Połączenie zostało zawarte.

\- Czy będziecie dzielić swój ból i starać się go łagodzić?

\- Będziemy - _On już go łagodzi... trzymając mnie podczas snu... odpędzając koszmary i ból...  
_  
Srebrna szarfa podzieliła los poprzedniej. – Połączenie zostało zawarte.

\- Czy będziecie dzielić swoje ciężary, podnosząc się wzajemnie na duchu?

\- Będziemy – _Ciekawe, czy będzie dzielił ze mną swoje ciężary? A może jestem jego jedynym, prawdziwym utrapieniem?_

Jedna z czerwonych szarf owinęła się wokół ich rąk. Stała jak sparaliżowana, wpatrując się w koniec wstęgi powiewający na wietrze. Jak czerwony, tańczący płomień... – Połączenie zostało zawarte.

\- Czy będziecie dzielić swoją radość i szukać w życiu jasnych stron, a w sobie samych pozytywów?

\- Będziemy – _Mam nadzieję, że będę częściej słyszeć jego śmiech... Nie wyobrażałam sobie, iż to taki piękny dźwięk..._

Ich dłonie otoczyła druga, czerwona szarfa. – I połączenie zostało zawarte.

Wziąwszy dwa końce niebieskiej szarfy, Albus zawiązał węzeł.

– Jesteście związani błękitem. Hermiona chce wnieść do waszego związku zrozumienie, cierpliwość, szczerość i lojalność – Severus popatrzył na nią dziwnie łagodnym wzrokiem, gdy Albus to mówił.

Następnie dyrektor zawiązał srebrną szarfę. – Jesteście związani srebrem. Severus chce wnieść do tego związku inspirację, twórczość, bezpieczeństwo i siłę podświadomości – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, a on spojrzał na nią z powagą w oczach. Bezpieczeństwo... absolutnie prawdziwe. Poczuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, jakie to dla niego ważne.  
Kiedy Albus złączył razem cztery końce czerwonych szarf, spojrzał na nich i zawiązał trzeci, ostatni węzeł. – Jesteście związani czerwienią. Oboje chcecie wnieść namiętność, wolę, siłę i odwagę. A zatem głównym węzłem waszego związku jest czerwień. Niech więc ten węzeł, główny węzeł, przysporzy namiętności i siły waszemu małżeństwu. Hermiono, Severusie, tak jak macie teraz związane dłonie, niech wasze życie i dusze cieszą się z godności i zaufania. Ponad wami jest słońce, a pod wami ziemia. Jak słońce, wasze małżeństwo powinno być niezmiennym źródłem światła, i jak ziemia, pewną podwaliną do wzrostu. Związani razem jesteście teraz dwiema częściami jednej całości, mężczyzną i kobietą, mężem i żoną. Niech bogowie świętują wasz ślub.

Albus cofnął się, a pracownicy Ministerstwa unieśli różdżki. Snape zbliżył się do niej, przyciągając bliżej związanymi rękoma, i pocałował ją delikatnie. Ledwo zdała sobie sprawę z żółtych i białych błysków różnorodnych zaklęć rzucanych na nich... Jedynym uczuciem, które dla niej istniało, był smak ust jej męża.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Albus zbliżył się i rozwiązał węzły, z uśmiechem na twarzy kładąc szarfy na obrusie ołtarza. Zauważyła, że reprezentanci Ministerstwa już wyszli i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak długo ona i Severus stali tak, niczego nieświadomi. Patrząc na niego, posłała mu niepewny uśmiech, na co odpowiedziało jej wykrzywienie kącików jego warg. – Chodź. Wydaję mi się, że jest kilka osób, które chcą z tobą porozmawiać.

Rozglądając się dookoła, zobaczyła swoich przyjaciół idących w jej stronę. Harry uśmiechał się do niej, nieco smutnie, więc poczuła ukłucie winy. Pociągając Severusa za ramię i patrząc na niego błagalnie – na co wywrócił oczami – ruszyła w kierunku swoich przyjaciół.

\- Harry, ja… – Głos Hermiony utonął w dziwnym, gardłowym dźwięku. Rozglądając się z niepokojem, zdała sobie sprawę, iż to Lavender. Harry podskoczył słysząc ten dźwięk i wpatrywał się w blondynkę z dziwnym oczekiwaniem i zrozumieniem na twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Hermiona. Nagle Lavender wywróciła oczami do wnętrza swojej czaszki, a jej dłonie uchwyciły się wolnego ramienia panny młodej.

\- Panno Brown! Panno Patil, uspokój się! – syknął Snape uciszając pisk Parvati, zanim w ogóle zdołała go wydać. Potem wszyscy zamilkli, słysząc, jak Lavender zaczyna mówić nienaturalnie głębokim głosem:

\- Kluczem zapewniającym zwycięstwo światła nad cieniem  
Jest krew przyjaciela, związana w czerwieni  
Z ciemności w jasność, z desperacji w nadzieję  
Z jelenia w ostrze, z ostrza w ciało  
Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę  
Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień  
I wtedy Czarny Pan zginie.

Zapanowała absolutna cisza, a Harry zbliżył się do Lavender i delikatnie odciągnął ją od Hermiony. Blondynka mrugnęła oszołomiona kilkakrotnie, a potem skupiła się na parze młodej. – Wszystkiego najlepszego Hermiono, profesorze Snape.

\- Panno Brown?

\- Co? – Lavender potoczyła po wszystkich pytającym wzrokiem, widocznie zdezorientowana ich zdziwionymi twarzami. – Co jest?

\- Masz w ogóle pojęcie, co przed chwilą powiedziałaś? – zapytał Harry. – Przed „Co jest?".

Lavender popatrzyła na chłopaka. – O czym ty mówisz? Właśnie mówiłam ci, że Hermiona wygląda dziś ślicznie, a potem im pogratulowałam – Coś chyba zdziwiło dziewczynę, bo zmrużyła powoli oczy. – Ale... jakim cudem dotarliście tu tak szybko? Staliście przed ołtarzem, kiedy mówiłam do Harry'ego...

Parvati w końcu odzyskała głos. – Właśnie wypowiedziałaś przepowiednię! Profesor Trelawney miała rację – _masz_ dar! – Oczy Lavender rozszerzyły się i obie dziewczyny pisnęły rozemocjonowane.

Severus patrzył na nie z niesmakiem, jego usta wygięły się w szyderczym grymasie i Hermiona z pewnością wywróciłaby oczami, gdyby nie zastanawiała się nad tajemniczymi słowami. Przeszedł ją chłodny dreszcz, kiedy zerknęła na Harry'ego, który patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem – z mieszaniną szoku i strachu.  
 _  
Krew przyjaciela związana w czerwieni..._

\- Jesteście związani czerwienią... - Harry wysnuł ten sam wniosek, co ona. Otworzyła usta, by przemówić, ale powstrzymała ją dłoń Severusa na jej ramieniu. – Albusie – zawołał szorstko, patrząc ponad nią. Odwróciła się i ujrzała za sobą starego czarodzieja. – Słyszałeś?

\- Tak, Severusie.

\- Wie pan, co to znaczy? – zapytała Ginny, wpatrując się w Hermionę.

Albus potrząsnął głową. – Niestety nie, panno Weasley. Choć niektóre części wydają się być oczywiste – Poważne, niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w panią Snape, która była wdzięczna za dłoń Severusa na jej ramieniu, wspierającą ją w tej chwili. – Jestem bardziej zadowolony, niż to sobie wyobrażasz, Hermiono, że wybrałaś tę ścieżkę. Przyniosłaś nam nadzieję. Krew przyjaciela... związana w czerwieni... – Srebrnowłosy czarodziej wymownie spojrzał na szarfy wciąż leżące na ołtarzu.

\- Więź... i jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego, ale... ja, profesorze? Ja jestem kluczem? Jak mogłabym nim być... – Skręcił się jej żołądek. Pewne ramię objęło jej barki uspokajająco. Spojrzała drętwo na Severusa.

\- Spokojnie, Hermiono – Snape posłał dyrektorowi zjadliwe spojrzenie. – Albusie, wiesz, iż w najlepszym wypadku przepowiednie są niejasne, a w najgorszym - kompletnie mylne. Zanim zaczniemy snuć jakiekolwiek wnioski, może powinniśmy dogłębniej zanalizować słowa panny Brown? To raczej tajemnicza wiadomość – Zauważyła, że Harry odpręża się przy słowach Severusa, a obok niego Ginny zdecydowanie przytakuje. Parvati i Lavender w ogóle nie brały udziału w rozmowie, rozpływając się nad nową umiejętnością Lavender.

\- Tak, oczywiście, Severusie. Hermiono, przepraszam – Dyrektor rozejrzał się dookoła po ludziach stojących na dziedzińcu i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Przynajmniej jedna rzecz działa na naszą korzyść – pracownicy Ministerstwa wyszli przed oświadczeniem panny Brown.

Severus przytaknął i opuścił rękę z jej ramion. – W rzeczy samej. Malfoy od razu by się o niej dowiedział... i z pewnością doszedłby do tych samych wniosków, co ty – Rozglądając się wokół złowrogo, dodał: – A jak myślisz, kto jeszcze mógł słyszeć? Miałeś lepszy widok na... sytuację, Albusie.

\- Tylko ci, którzy stali najbliżej. Harry, panny Weasley, Patil i Brown, no i wy dwoje, oczywiście. Kiedy rozpoznałem objawy, rzuciłem dookoła zaklęcie wyciszające - powiedział wolno Albus. Severus gapił się na dyrektora bez mrugnięcia okiem i Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, co starał się mu przekazać. Po kilku chwilach Dumbledore stanowczo potrząsnął głową. – Nie, Severusie. Rozumiem, ale nie pozwolę na żadne Oblivate. Myślę, że jeżeli poinformujemy pannę Patil i Brown o powadze sytuacji, zachowają sekret.

\- Może niech przysięgną na swoje różdżki, tak dla pewności, proszę pana? – wtrącił Harry. – Obie, Parvati i Lavender – nie mają w zwyczaju siedzieć cicho, a nie chcę ryzykować, jeżeli chodzi o Hermionę – Ostatnie słowa rzekł niemal ze stalą dźwięczącą w głosie, a jego twarz wyglądała nieustępliwie. Nigdy nie przypominał dziewczynie Severusa, ale z takim wyrazem...

Snape patrzył na Harry'ego z taką samą miną. – Zgadzam się z tobą, Potter. Ja także nie chcę uzależniać życia Hermiony od ich zdolności milczenia.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Albus. Przywołał dwie dziewczyny i wyjaśnił powagę sytuacji, sprawiając, iż zabrzmiało to tak, jakby ich życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział. Hermiona była pod wrażeniem – dyrektor nie skłamał ani razu, pozostawił po prostu trochę niedomówień i insynuacji, więc dziewczyny same dopowiedziały sobie resztę. Obie zgodziły się na przysięgę, że nie powiedzą nikomu o przepowiedni Lavender.

\- Nawet profesor Trelawney – zaznaczył chłodno Harry.

\- _Nikomu_ , pod żadną postacią – poprawił Severus. Dziewczęta skuliły się pod jego twardym spojrzeniem i szybko wyciągnęły różdżki, wypowiadając inkantację, po czym przysięgły, że nie będą rozmawiać o tym z nikim, prócz Snape'a, Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego.

Hermiona zdała sobie zaskoczona sprawę, że Severus nie wymógł tego na Ginny. Spojrzała na niego, a on chyba wyczytał pytanie w jej oczach. Pochylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha: – Panna Weasley ma o wiele więcej rozumu, niż te dwie... a ponieważ większość jej rodziny jest w Zakonie, z pewnością będzie dopuszczona do dyskusji o tym proroctwie – Skinęła ze zrozumieniem, starając się nie myśleć o cieple jego oddechu na szyi.

\- No dobrze. Zadbaliśmy o wszystko, więc teraz mamy chyba czas na ucztę? – zapytał Albus z iskierkami w oczach, kiedy się im przypatrywał. Hermiona wykrzywiła się do swoich myśli – bez wątpienia starzec myślał, że Severus szepcze jej czułe słówka do ucha. Patrząc na męża, domyśliła się przez jego rozeźlony wyraz twarzy, że doszedł do tego samego wniosku i musiała przygryźć wargę, by nie zachichotać.

Uczta trwała znacznie dłużej niż Hermiona się spodziewała. W pewnym sensie się cieszyła, ale niepokój wzrastał z każdą godziną przybliżającą ją do nadchodzącej nocy. Wcale nie pomogło jej to, że Colin i jego brat Dennis zaczęli uderzać widelcami w kieliszki i tłumaczyć zaskoczonym gościom mugolską tradycję. Albus nalegał, by uczynić jej zadość, ku złości pary młodej. Nie, żeby dziewczyna miała coś przeciwko pocałunkom... ale powodowały u niej trzepotanie w żołądku, prawie tak samo, jak wyraz ciemnych oczu jej męża spoglądających na jej suknię.

Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu obecni na ślubie przychodzili z nimi rozmawiać, a kiedy Molly i Artur ucałowali Hermionę, przez kilka chwil nie mogła się nawet odezwać. – Dbaj o siebie i bądź szczęśliwa – wyszeptała jej do ucha matka Rona, zanim podeszła do Severusa i także coś mu powiedziała, a ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny nie rzucił żadnej kąśliwej uwagi, tylko przytaknął poważnie. Łzy w kącikach jej oczu wyschły od razu, gdy tylko nadszedł Hagrid i złapał ją w ogromnym uścisku. Nie mogła wytrzymać i roześmiała się na wygłupy półolbrzyma.

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, świętowanie powoli dobiegało końca i Severus nachylił się do niej: – Wydaje mi się, że możemy już uciec, jeśli chcesz, Hermiono – Skinęła głową, spoglądając na niego i pozwoliła pomóc sobie wstać z miejsca.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w swoim mieszkaniu. Nagle uderzyła w nią fala nerwowości i odwróciła się do niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem na twarzy. – Chyba pójdę rozpuścić włosy – powiedziała szybko i nie czekając na jego zgodę, udała się do sypialni. Stanęła przed szafą i ściągnęła białą pelerynę, dotykając materiału i uśmiechając się lekko, po czym usłyszała, jak wchodzi do sypialni.

Roztrzęsiona, podeszła do toaletki i usiadła przed lustrem, by wyciągnąć szpilki z włosów. Patrzyła przez moment na swoje odbicie, niepewna gdzie zacząć, po czym skrzywiła się, kiedy wyciągnęła jedną pod niewłaściwym kątem.

Jedwabisty głos doszedł ją z głębi pokoju. – Pomogę ci, Hermiono. Trudno jest robić coś takiego samemu, nawet przy pomocy lustra – Obserwowała w lustrze, jak zbliża się do niej. Jego ciemne oczy spotykały się w odbiciu z jej. On także ściągnął już pelerynę i teraz miał na sobie tylko piękną, czarną koszulę i miękkie spodnie tego samego koloru. Ich tkanina poruszała się elegancko przy każdym ruchu.

Oczarowana patrzyła na widok, jaki tworzył na tle sypialni. Stał tam, wysoki i smukły, tuż przed wielkim łożem, jak cicha obietnica tego, co nadchodziło. Bezwiednie przytaknęła i opuściła dłonie. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, gdy tylko się do niej zbliżył. Choć jej nie dotykał, czuła bijące od niego ciepło. Patrzyła z fascynacją, jak unosi dłoń i powoli wyciąga jedną ze szpilek. Zręcznie uwolnił pukiel kręconych włosów, który opadł tuż obok policzka i przez chwilę rozczesywał go długimi palcami.

Jej oddech przyśpieszył. – Minerwa musiała wsunąć chyba ze sto szpilek we włosy, by przytrzymać je w miejscu... Byłam zaskoczona, bo nie użyła do tego magii, ale wytłumaczyła, że to…

\- Tradycja.

\- Tak – odparła, niezdolna do dalszego mówienia, gdyż delikatnie uwolnił kolejny kosmyk jej włosów, tym razem opuszczając go łagodnie tuż przy karku. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a w oczach pociemniało, kiedy obserwowała jego palce w lustrze. Jego dłonie... smukłe, długie, zręczne palce. Kto by pomyślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie kiedyś za nią stał; kto by pomyślał, że któregoś dnia te doświadczone ręce będą dotykać jej włosów, powoli je rozczesując...

Podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Patrzył w dół, skupiony na swoim zadaniu; odprężony i niemal... łagodny... podczas uwalniania masy loków z ich upięcia. Z kolei jego włosy wciąż były związane z tyłu czarną wstążką, więc podziwiała sposób, w jaki światło świec odbija się od ich ciemnej powierzchni. _Jej mąż..._

Była zaskoczona, słysząc jak mówi, jego głos bardziej miękki niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. – Naprawdę masz piękne włosy, Hermiono – Zaczerwieniła się na ten niespodziewany komplement i spuściła wzrok na dłonie, podczas gdy on rozluźnił kolejny pukiel włosów. Tym razem jego palce przesunęły się po linii jej szyi w delikatnej pieszczocie. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy czuła ten dotyk.

Odetchnęła, nieco się trzęsąc, a on w lustrzanym odbiciu spojrzał jej w oczy – widziała swoje zaróżowione policzki, lekko rozchylone usta i pierś falującą w rytm przyspieszonego oddechu. Nie mogła odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy i zanim wrócił do swojego zadania posłał jej dziwne, wyrachowane spojrzenie. Wiedziała, że powinna zbadać to spojrzenie, ale jej myśli odpłynęły wraz z jego dłońmi, z powrotem w jej włosach...

Z każdą usuwaną szpilką, każdym puklem uwolnionych włosów, jego ruchy stawały się bardziej pieszczotliwe. Kiedy wszystkie szpiki zostały wyciągnięte, zamiast się odsunąć, jak w połowie oczekiwała, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Poczuła miękką tkaninę jego koszuli na nagiej skórze, kiedy jeszcze raz przeczesał wolno jej włosy. Powstrzymała jęk, gdy zsunął dłonie na ramiona w uspokajającym geście. Dostała gęsiej skórki w miejscu, w którym jej dotykał i przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się tym ekscytującym doznaniem. Opuszki palców pod ramiączkami sukni drażniły jej skórę.

Otworzyła powoli oczy, by zobaczyć, jak wpatruje się w nią intensywnie w odbiciu. Musiał wyczytać coś z jej twarzy, bo usiadł na ławeczce obok niej, plecami do lustra. – Hermiono... – Patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek, kiedy pochylała się ku niemu z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Czuła jego oddech na swoim policzku i w oczekiwaniu przymknęła oczy.

Pocałował ją. Lekkie muśnięcie ciepłych ust, drażniących wargi... Można by to uznać za przyjacielski pocałunek, gdyby nie sposób, w jaki do niej przywarł. Zatopiła się w nim... Kolejne muśnięcie, nieco pewniejsze. Przesunął ustami wzdłuż jej warg, składając wszędzie miękkie pocałunki. Otworzyła nieśmiało usta, mocniej do niego przylegając i przesunęła rękę na jego udo. Przyjął zaproszenie i przechylając głowę także otworzył usta. Jej zmysły zawirowały i westchnęła, czując, jak powoli wsunął do nich język.

Trzymał w dłoniach jej twarz, pogłębiając pocałunek i powoli ją smakując. Niepewnie objęła go w pasie i nieświadomie zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę niesamowicie całował, a wprawny język tańczył na jej ustach, zębach, jej własnym języku, wywołując w niej rozkosznie szelmowskie myśli. Zastanawiała się, czy ten język jest tak samo biegły w innych czynnościach...

Ponownie westchnęła, kiedy zaczął delikatnie zsuwać ramiączko sukni z jej nagiego ramienia. Odsunął się wtedy nieco od niej – nie za daleko, ale wystarczająco, by móc obserwować ją ciemniejącymi oczyma, wyczytując z twarzy przyzwolenie. Pochylił się ponownie, by obsypać delikatnymi pocałunkami nowo odkryty fragment obojczyka i ramienia.

Nieświadomie, trzęsącymi się rękami zjechała do brzegu spodni i wśliznęła się pod koszule, by dotknąć jego nagiej skóry. Wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, a ją mile zaskoczył trzepot w żołądku na ten prymitywny odgłos. Słowa Lavender zadźwięczały w jej głowie: _Tylko sobie wyobraź, jeżeli ma tak dobry język w łóżku, jak przy obrażaniu uczniów..._ Jak dotąd wydawało się, że miał...

Drugie ramiączko sukni podzieliło los pierwszego. Kiedy pochylał się, by pocałować skórę odsłoniętego ramienia, westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała w lustro na ich odbicie – czarne włosy i koszula tuż przy jej skórze i sukni. Cienka, jedwabna tkanina skrywająca silne plecy, a potem jej własny zadowolony, senny wyraz twarzy... ciężkie powieki, różane usta nieco napuchnięte od jego pocałunków...

 _Dobrze razem wyglądamy_ , pomyślała zdumiona, zanim jej myśli odpłynęły wraz z jego dłońmi przesuwającymi się po łopatkach, dotykającymi guzików sukni. Kiedy odpiął pierwszy z nich, przycisnęła się do niego, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii. Ciężka tkanina w mgnieniu oka zsunęła się nieco, zatrzymując na następnym guziku. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło w jej odkrytą skórę, a ją samą przeszedł dreszcz ekscytującej mieszanki oczekiwania i nerwowości. Przypomniała sobie słowa McGonagall, że nie może mieć pod spodem żadnej bielizny.

Tradycja, oczywiście.

Podczas gdy jego gładkie dłonie pieściły nowo odkryty skrawek ciała, jej palce kierowane własną wolą przesunęły się ku kołnierzykowi, zaczynając odpinać koszulę. Nie była tak doświadczona, jak on, ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało. Doświadczony czy też nie - jej zajęło mniej czasu przy jego koszuli, niż jemu z jej suknią. Wpatrywała się w nagą pierś, nieśmiało jej dotykając... gładka skóra opinająca twarde mięśnie, zdumiewająco dobrze wyrzeźbione i szczupłe... odrobina ciemnych włosków na klatce, formująca się w ciekną linię na brzuchu i niżej, znikająca pod paskiem spodni. Na ten widok zaschło jej w gardle.

Z powrotem przywarł ustami do jej warg i odpiął kolejny guzik, wzdychając cicho, kiedy odprężyła się w jego objęciach i zaczęła drażnić palcami pierś i brzuch. Ośmielona jego widocznym zadowoleniem, podążyła opuszkami palców za smugą włosów, usatysfakcjonowana spięciem mięśni towarzyszącemu jej dotykowi. Kiedy doszła do paska spodni, przesunęła ręce na ciepłą skórę pleców.

I wtedy ostatni guzik został odpięty, a tkanina całkowicie zsunęła się z jej pleców. Wyprostował się powoli, patrząc, jak ściąga z niego koszulę. Mankiety wciąż były zapięte, ale szybko temu zaradziła i rzuciła ją w kąt. Schylił się, całując ją i zsuwając ramiączka sukni. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło ją w pierś i zaparło dech, gdy poczuła, jak powoli przesuwa dłońmi po jej brzuchu, obejmuje piersi... Jęknęła w jego usta. Odsunął się nieco, by na nią spojrzeć, przesuwając ręce na biodra.

Zmusił ją, żeby wstała, a sam odwrócił się na ławeczce, by na nią spojrzeć. Patrzyła na niego, kiedy ściągał z niej suknię przez biodra, uda i dalej, przez nogi. Nachylając się ucałował jej brzuch, zanim się podniósł i powiódł ją do łóżka.

Nagle, owładnięta nerwowością, wymamrotała. – Nie jestem pewna, co robić... ja tylko-

\- Cśś – wyszeptał, całując ją delikatnie. – Pokażę ci. Ale ty także musisz pokazać mnie... albo powiedzieć... co chcesz, bym zrobił... – Dłonie popychają ją w dół, ciepłe ciało odgradza od chłodnego powietrza, a usta przyciskają się do szyi.

Odrzuciła do tyłu głowę i ledwo mogąc myśleć wyszeptała trzęsącym się głosem. – Nie jestem pewna, o czym mówisz... to znaczy nie wiem, czego chcę...

Złożył kolejny miękki pocałunek na jej ustach, zanim odpowiedział jedwabistym głosem. – Więc będę musiał spróbować kilku rzeczy, nieprawdaż?

\- Co... co mam robić?

\- Odpręż się – Musnął wargami jej brodę. – Jeżeli coś ci się nie spodoba, powiedz. – Przesunął ustami w dół, na szyję. – Jeżeli będziesz chciała, żebym coś zrobił, powiedz – Uniósł wtedy głowę i zamilkł na moment, jego wargi cale od jej warg, bezkreśnie ciemne spojrzenie bardziej intensywne, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Przysunął się powoli do jej ucha i kiedy ogrzał je swoim oddechem poczuła, jak jej ciało odpowiada. – I... jeżeli będzie coś, co chcesz, żebym _powtórzył_...

 _Proś._

To jedno słowo wywarło na jej ciele niesamowity efekt. Westchnęła... Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie słyszała czegoś tak erotycznego... Polizał wrażliwy punkt pod uchem, sprawiając, że jęknęła cicho. Martwiła się, że jest dużo bardziej doświadczony od niej... ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Teraz miała o tym lepsze pojęcie... Mógł wywołać u niej każdą reakcję, jaką zechciał, a ona ochoczo mu ją da... i wtedy zaczął sunąć w dół jej ciała, ścierając tym samym wszystkie myśli.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus obudził się do połowy przykryty ciepłym ciałem. Burza kręconych włosów jasno wskazywała, kto mógł być ich właścicielką, pomijając nawet zaistniałą sytuację. Leniwie przeciągnął dłonią po jej ramieniu, zjeżdżając na plecy, ponownie zdumiewając się delikatnością jej skóry... Przypomniał sobie uczucie, gdy zapadał się w jej miękkości poprzedniej nocy. Był już z wieloma kobietami, ale żadna z nich nie była tak... świeża... jak ta. Jak ta kobieta. Nie mógł już dłużej myśleć o niej, jako o _dziewczynie_.

Był zaskoczony – pozytywnie zaskoczony – jej reakcjami. Wciąż się powstrzymywał, choć... nie miał wątpliwości, że ostatnia noc jej się podobała, ale nie chciał za bardzo naciskać... _Na razi_ e, poprawił się, uśmiechając złośliwie do swoich myśli. Jej entuzjastyczne odpowiedzi na jego polecenia pozwoliły mu zastanowić się nad możliwością zbliżenia się troszkę do jego... prawdziwych pragnień. W odpowiednim czasie, oczywiście.

Nagle stężał, czując, jak jej dłoń przesunęła się po jego piersi i nie rozluźnił się, dopóki na powrót nie znieruchomiała. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie to, co stało się, gdy któregoś ranka dotknęła blizny po Rytuale Krwi. Zew niemalże go opanował, zanim w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje... nigdy przedtem nie powstał tak szybko i tak silnie... nie licząc przypadków, kiedy czuł w nozdrzach zapach krwi... Ale dlaczego opanował go tak szybko tego ranka? W szoku złapał ją za nadgarstek i szybko odsunął, jednak zdążył już usłyszeć rozkaz w swojej głowie.

 _Zwiąż ją ze sobą._

Rozkaz... Rzadko kiedy Zew wydawał tak oczywiste polecenia... Dlaczego?

A potem, ostatniej nocy... kiedy jej dłoń prześliznęła się po jego piersi i brzuchu, przez bliznę, ponownie usłyszał rozkaz. _Zwiąż ją ze sobą_. Wydał z siebie jakiś odgłos i zamknął oczy, koncertując się na trzymaniu tego z daleka. Na szczęście, kiedy się przesunęła, uczucie to zniknęło. Możliwe, iż nie byłby w stanie się powstrzymać, gdyby nie wygasło... a wtedy wszystkie jego plany, ostrożne manipulacje, ległyby w gruzach.

Co zbudziło Zew? Żałował – nie po raz pierwszy – że tak mało o nim wiedziano. Ci, którzy urodzili się z nim, jako częścią natury, raczej nie odpowiadali na pytania o efekty, a wszystko, co wiedział, poskładał z różnorodnych źródeł: pamiętników, własnych doświadczeń oraz z opowiadań osób studiujących Czarną Magię. Aż za dobrze wiedział, iż jego wiedza, w najlepszym wypadku, daje jedynie ogólny zarys, choć studiował Zew Krwi obiektywniej od innych.

Westchnął i wrócił do delektowania się ciepłem i gładkością skóry młodej kobiety. Poprzedni dzień przyniósł wiele niespodzianek... po pierwsze, kolor wybranej przez Hermionę szarfy. Czerwona. On sam ostrożnie dobierał swoje barwy, tak jak i chyba ona. Odwaga, siła i ochrona... także namiętność – Zew i jego własna osobowość się tego domagały... nie uważał się za uległego. To nigdy nie była – i nigdy nie będzie – cecha pasująca do niego.

Ale jej... oczekiwał czerwieni. Dziewczyna okazywała odwagę, siłę woli, namiętność i pasję – szczególnie w obronie tych, których uważała za bezbronnych. Jak jej namiętne bronienie Longbottoma, lub fatalne próby wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych. A po poprzedniej nocy, z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, iż pasja ta przejawia się także w innych sprawach. Nie, czerwień nie była zaskoczeniem. Jednakże błękit... zrozumienie? Lojalność? Na początku go to zaskoczyło; ale kiedy pomyślał... pasowało. Wykazywała się ogromną lojalnością, jak przystoi Gryfonowi... a jedynie kilku żyjących ofiarowało mu zrozumienie. Garstka, która wciąż stała po Jasnej stronie, przeżywszy kuszenie przez Mrok. Ona była jedną z tych nielicznych.

I ufała mu.

Czy on ufał jej? Po części tak, ale byłoby przecież miło dodać kogoś nowego do krótkiej listy osób, którym naprawdę ufał. Musiał powstrzymać prychnięcie. Darzył warunkowym zaufaniem kilka osób, głównie członków Zakonu, ale całkowite zaufanie? Nie. Nikogo poza samym sobą.

Naprawdę krótka lista.

Po jakimś czasie zaczęła się poruszać, więc wolną ręką przesunął po jej ramieniu, chwytając leżącą na jego piersi dłoń. Kiedy to robił, zauważył na swoim palcu pierścionek. Kolejna niespodzianka - wybrali podobne obrączki. Obawiał się, że Minerwa może zechcieć się nieco zabawić jego kosztem i namówi Hermionę na coś kompletnie niestosownego... coś złotego i czerwonego. Ewidentnie zwyciężył jednak dobry smak jego żony. Albo Minerwa darzy go nicią sympatii.

\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał Severus, kiedy Hermiona uniosła lekko głowę. Powstrzymał się od uśmieszku, widząc jej zaczerwieniony policzek od spania na jego piersi.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało z wciąż zaspanym wzrokiem. - Dzień dobry.

Mógł wyczuć narastające w niej napięcie i zdecydował się je rozładować. Przeżyją jeszcze mnóstwo takich poranków, więc nie było sensu, by zaczynać od jakichś niezręczności. Dotknął lekko jej policzka i pogładził go kciukiem, uśmiechając się, gdy zamknęła oczy i się odprężyła. _Tak żywo reaguje_. Nawet najprostszy gest przynosił niesamowity efekt. Musiał także przyznać, iż nowością było to, że miły gest wyszedł od niego, co nie było powodowane jedynie wynikiem jej niedoświadczenia... Wzruszył lekko ramionami i musnął ustami czoło młodej kobiety. – Chcesz śniadanie? Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj trochę zaspaliśmy.

Otwarła oczy i przytaknęła, po czym wyplątała się z jego objęć i wstała. Zarumieniła się, w pełni świadoma swojej nagości... i jego wzroku na sobie, kiedy szła do szafy. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić... jej ciało było tak apetycznie zaokrąglone, jak oczekiwał, skóra delikatna i miejscami nawet piegowata. Wczoraj zauważył jedno takie piegowate miejsce poniżej uda i uśmiechnął się, widząc je ponownie.

Nieco zawiedziony patrzył, jak okrywa się szlafrokiem i udaje do łazienki. Rzucając mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie przez ramię, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Opuścił głowę na poduszkę i westchnął głośno, oczywiście z irytacją. Definitywny koniec jego rutyny... inwazja na prywatność... bezpowrotna utrata samotności... ale, pomijając to wszystko, musiał przyznać, że cała ta sytuacja miała swoje zalety.

Hermiona zerkała to na dziennik leżący na stole, to na Severusa. – Myślisz, że powinnam już dzisiaj zacząć pisać? To miałoby sens... to znaczy, ten moment. – Teatralnym gestem chwyciła się za serce i zawołała dramatycznie. – Mój pierwszy pamiętnik, jako mężatki.

Severus uniósł brew na jej niepoważną uwagę. – Trochę dramatycznie, ale chyba typowo dla kobiet. Ale możliwe też, że tylko dla Gryfonek. – Posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zanim przytaknął. – Właściwie to ma sens.

\- Co powinnam napisać? Mam być bezgranicznie szczęśliwa, wściekła, przepełniona desperacją... – przerwał jej potrząsając głową.

\- Musisz brzmieć naturalnie. Ale... na razie celem jest podkreślenie faktu, że jest zbyt wcześnie na twoje spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. – Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a Severus przeszył ją ostrym spojrzeniem. – Chyba zdawałaś sobie sprawę z tego, iż Czarny Pan w końcu zechce, byś się przed nim stawiła. – Patrzył na nią w ciszy.

\- To _ma_ sens... Po prostu nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Ale... to mistrz Legilimencji, co jeśli... nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie wydał się plan lub twoja przykrywka szpiega... – Jej żołądek zawiązał się w supeł.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Dlatego właśnie w tym tygodniu zaczniemy lekcje Oklumencji. Nie będzie konieczne, byś blokowała całą wiedzę na temat mojego szpiegowania... Czarny Pan wie, że Dumbledore wierzy mi, jako swojemu szpiegowi. Moja zdolność Oklumencji, przepowiednia i kilka innych rzeczy to jedyne, co musisz chronić.

Severus rozsiadł się w fotelu, bawiąc się widelcem. – Będę to opóźniał tak długo, jak tylko zdołam. Im więcej będziesz ćwiczyć, zanim cię przed niego zaprowadzę, tym lepiej. – Popatrzył na nią sugestywnie. – Ten dziennik może być naprawdę użyteczny, jako taktyka opóźniająca. Musimy udowodnić czytelnikowi, że zaczynasz mi ufać, ale wciąż masz rezerwę... głównie dotyczącą mojego ponownego przyłączenia do Śmierciożerców.

Zauważając, że powiedział „czytelnik", a nie „Wiktor", przyjrzała mu się bacznie. – Więc... myślisz, że Wiktor – lub ktokolwiek, kto czyta dziennik – będzie donosił Vol- Czarnemu Panu? – Severus przytaknął, a Hermiona przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargę. – A więc muszę robić postępy, ale nie tak duże, by mogli zaryzykować przyprowadzenie mnie do niego, tak?

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno-Hermiono. – Severus skrzywił się szybko... Hermiona podejrzewała, iż to przez pomyłkę przy jej imieniu. _Już nie panna Granger, Severusie..._ pomyślała, zadowolona z siebie, wracając myślami do poprzedniej nocy. Z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż mówił. –trzeba napisać coś, co przekazałoby sedno poprawnej wiadomości.

\- Zacznę więc dziś wieczorem. – Severus przytaknął, ze wzrokiem nieprzytomnie wbitym w widelec tańczący miedzy jego palcami. – Severus?

\- Powinnaś wspomnieć, że zabrałem ci książkę. – Nie było potrzeby wspominać, o jaką książkę chodziło... te kilka słów migocących na kartce, przemykających przez jej umysł... palących...

 _Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta._

Przeszła przez nią fala strachu. Przełknęła, próbując się uspokoić. _To tylko słowa, Hermiono_ , powtarzała sobie i chyba setny raz zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej oczy natrafiły akurat na to zdanie... z całego natłoku rzeczy opisanych w tej księdze, dlaczego Rytuały Krwi? Dlaczego akurat one przyciągnęły tak silnie jej uwagę?

\- Napiszę. Inaczej mógłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie zostałam owładnięta przez Zew – powiedziała. – A więc: zabrałeś książkę, ufam ci, ale boję się grupy, do której należysz, więc nie jestem pewna, czy _powinnam_ ci ufać. To podstawa, tak?

\- Zwięzłe podsumowanie. – Posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie. – Nie jestem pewien, co zazwyczaj... młode kobiety piszą w takich rzeczach, Hermiono. Postaraj się, by było to tak naturalne, jak tylko się da. Jeśli będzie podejrzewał...

\- Wiem, Severusie – mruknęła, patrząc na widelec w jego dłoni. Zarumieniła się leciutko, przypominając sobie co jeszcze mogą zrobić te palce... poprzedni wieczór przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania... i bardziej niż wszystko inne, chciała to powtórzyć. Stanowczo zepchnęła te myśli na bok i uniosła oczy natrafiając na jego przenikliwy wzrok. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie, potem znowu na jej twarz, a wredny uśmieszek powoli rósł na jego twarzy, równolegle z jej rumieńcem. _Czy on zawsze musi być tak cholernie spostrzegawczy?_ Gorączkowo usiłowała coś powiedzieć – cokolwiek – by nie zaczerwienić się jeszcze bardziej. – Wiesz co, nie mam zbyt wielu odpowiednich szat... tylko jedna, oprócz szkolnych i wyjściowych. A nie wydaje mi się, bym mogła nosić szkolne szaty, odkąd nie jestem już uczennicą.

Severus rozsiadł się wygodniej, akceptując zmianę tematu. – Rzeczywiście, w szczególności, że Minerwa może potrzebować twojej asysty na lekcji. – Spojrzał na nią srogo. – Musisz zyskać szacunek, a twój wiek działa na twoją niekorzyść.

\- Ty zacząłeś uczyć, kiedy byłeś młody, prawda? – Uniósł jedynie brew. – No dobra, to było głupie pytanie. Wiem przecież, że tak. Czasami moje usta poruszają się szybciej, niż mózg. – Posłał jej uśmieszek w cichej zgodzie. Westchnęła zirytowana. – Możesz chociaż udawać, że się nie zgadzasz!

\- Nie widzę sensu w takich rzeczach. – Kolejna, cholerna brew. Cholerna, _seksowna_ brew.

\- To zwyczajna uprzejmość.

\- _Nie jestem_ zwyczajny _._

Wywróciła oczyma, podczas gdy jego rozbawiony uśmieszek urósł. – Wiem. – Bawiła się przez chwilę swoją filiżanką. – Powinnam zadbać o to w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy byłam z Minerwą na Pokątnej, ale... no, byłam raczej roztargniona. Chyba ją poproszę, żeby jeszcze raz ze mną poszła.

\- Nie – rzekł krótko, a widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, westchnął i odłożył widelec. – Ja będę ci towarzyszyć. Mam kilka spraw na Pokątnej, które równie dobrze mogą być załatwione dzisiaj. I to chyba dobra sposobność, by dorobić ci klucz do konta.

\- Do konta? Och, prawda – zamyśliła się. – Całkiem o tym zapomniałam.

\- Nieprawdopodobne – zakpił, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Coś, o czym nie pomyślała Wiem-To-Wszystko?

\- Och, przestań – mruknęła, ale nie mogła powstrzymać rosnącego na twarzy uśmiechu. Zaczynała rozumieć nieco lepiej jego poczucie humoru. Nawet najbardziej wredne komentarze podczas lekcji były zabawne, jeśli pomyślała o tym obiektywnie. Nagle przypomniała sobie coś innego. – Chciałabym także odwiedzić Esy i Floresy, by kupić nowe książki do Transmutacji. Minerwa oczekuje mnie dopiero pod koniec tygodnia, ale chciałabym już zacząć. No i muszę zająć czymś swój umysł, kiedy ty będziesz terroryzował uczniów.

W oczach jej męża błysnęło rozbawienie. – Bardzo dobrze. Powinniśmy się więc przygotować – powiedział, pocierając dłonią zarost na brodzie. Kiedy wstawał z krzesła, luźny szlafrok rozchylił się nieco, ukazując jego pierś. Jej oczy spoczęły na bliźnie biegnącej przez mostek, a palce świerzbiły ją, by jej dotknąć – by _jego_ dotknąć. By on dotknął _jej_. Przełknęła ciężko i odwróciła wzrok od jego piersi, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Miała nadzieję, że jej hormony uspokoją się po... konsumpcji, ale wcale tak się nie stało. Było gorzej, znacznie gorzej... teraz, kiedy wiedziała, co może zrobić, jakie uczucia w niej wywołać...

Profesor Snape. Otłuszczony Dupek... kto by pomyślał, że okaże się tak... _utalentowanym_... kochankiem? Oczywiście oprócz Parvati i Lavender, pomyślała ironicznie.

Godzinę później stali przed kontuarem w Gringocie, przeszywani podejrzliwym wzrokiem goblina. To, samo w sobie, nie było dziwne – te stworzenia zawsze wyglądały na podejrzliwe, kiedy ktoś przychodził do banku. W końcu goblin podał jej mały, srebrny kluczyk i machnął ręką, by poszli za innym przez jedne z wielu drzwi otaczających hol. Podążyli za nim – nią? – w ciszy, aż w końcu machnął krótko ręką, by wsiedli do jednego z wagoników. Na ten widok, żołądek Hermiony ścisnął się gwałtownie... nienawidziła tego – nigdy nie przepadała za wysokościami, a podczas jej pierwszej podróży przez tunele Gringotta, popełniła błąd i wyjrzała przez krawędź wózka. Oprócz szyn pod spodem nie było nic... przeszedł ją dreszcz na to wspomnienie.

Severus wszedł do wagonika, więc usadowiła się obok niego, zamykając mocno oczy, zanim w ogóle ruszyli. Była ogromnie wdzięczna, kiedy otoczył ją ramieniem – a przynajmniej wystarczająco, by zignorować cichy chichot. Wtedy wózek nagle ruszył. Chwyciła się go kurczowo obiema rękami i nie puszczała, dopóki się nie zatrzymali. Siedziała przez chwilę cicho, czekając, aż jej żołądek się uspokoi, i w końcu otwarła powieki, ale tylko po to, by ujrzeć rozbawienie w ciemnych oczach Severusa. Niemal słyszała jego myśli: _Iście gryfońska odwaga._

\- Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią, a ona musiała zwalczyć w sobie chęć szturchnięcia go. _Teraz ta brew nie jest zbyt seksowna. No dobra, może i tak, ale jest równie wkurzająca.  
_  
Przyjęła pomoc Severusa w wydostaniu się z wagonika i w końcu stanęła obok niego, kiedy otwierał skrytkę. Po otwarciu drzwi doznała szoku na widok, który ujrzała przed sobą. – Mówiłeś, że twoja rodzina nie jest zamożna... – Natychmiast przeklęła swój długi język, wstrzymując oddech... czekając na szyderczą uwagę. Ale nigdy się nie doczekała.

\- Bo nie jest. To jedynie nagromadzone przez lata... premie za niebezpieczną pracę, że się tak wyrażę – z dodatkiem zwykłej pensji Opiekuna Domu i profesora. – Jego głos był zaskakująco... zasadniczy. Zerknęła na niego z zakłopotaniem. Wydawał się pochłonięty przez własne myśli, kiedy wkroczyli do środka. Przypuszczała, iż nie powinna być aż tak zaskoczona – nie wydawało się, by żył rozrzutnie, a nie miał żadnej rodziny na utrzymaniu... mógł przecież nagromadzić niewielką ilość bogactwa.

Skrytkę wypełniały stosy monet, jak i wiele domowych sprzętów, niezidentyfikowanych kształtów ukrytych pod grubymi ubraniami i... książek. Góry książek. Jej wzrok przykuł jeden szczególny tom, leżący najbliżej wejścia... bez namysłu wyciągnęła rękę, by go dotknąć.

Nagle długie palce zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstku. – Trzymaj ciekawość na wodzy, moja droga. Sugeruję, byś nie dotykała żadnej z tych książek bez mojego pozwolenia. Trzymam tutaj niektóre z bardziej... złośliwych tomów mojego ojca. – Jedwabiste tony w tym przypadku nadały jego głosowi raczej złowrogi efekt.

\- Och. – Opuściła dłoń, czując w żołądku znajome trzepotanie, kiedy zamiast puścić ją od razu, pogłaskał wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni. Odetchnęła drżąco, podczas gdy ich oczy się spotkały i musiała schronić wzrok przed intensywnością, którą tam dojrzała.

Gdy odzyskała kontrolę nad swoim oddechem, rozejrzała się i zmarszczyła czoło. Pieniądze i rzeczy z jej skrytki leżały tuż obok – musiała przyznać, że był to imponujący stos, choć nie tak wielki, jak Severusa. – Szybcy są.

\- Tak – odparł. – Gobliny są bardzo sprawne. Jak i Ministerstwo, kiedy chodzi o te sprawy.

Ministerstwo musiało automatycznie przenieść wszystko tuż po ślubie. Myślała, iż potrwa to nieco dłużej, ale najwyraźniej, jak mówił Severus, byli sprawni – przynajmniej w tym wypadku. Potrząsnęła głową. Rozdział o Majątku. Tylko przekartkowała tę część – inne klauzule były ważniejsze – lecz teraz naszło ją złe przeczucie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z następstw. Jak można było zagwarantować, że współmałżonek będzie mieć dostęp do skrytki? Automatycznie przenieśli jej rzeczy do jego skrytki, ale nie dorobili jej klucza. Musieli poprosić, by to zrobili. Przypomniała sobie też dziwne spojrzenie goblina siedzącego za biurkiem. Być może nie była to częsta prośba.

Spojrzała zamyślona na Severusa. Nie wyobrażała sobie Draco Malfoy'a dającego jej klucz do skrytki... co z innymi Mugolakami, którzy weszli do czystokrwistych rodzin? Zostaną niewolnikami.

I nic nie mogła zrobić, nie odkrywając tym samym przykrywki Severusa.

Zacisnęła pięści i przyrzekła sobie, że zrobi co tylko może, by pokonać Voldemorta tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Jak tylko będzie martwy, wyjdzie na ulicę i zacznie strajkować przed Ministerstwem i domagać się zakończenia tego prawa... co było niczym innym, jak legalnym niewolnictwem. A chociaż jej W.E.S.Z. się nie powiodła, tym razem zwycięży. Poradzi sobie z pogróżkami chciwych czystokrwistych czyhających tylko, by położyć swoje łapska na pieniądzach czarodziei i czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia. W zasadzie, będzie tego nawet chciała.

Ostatecznie – kto odważyłby się wejść w drogę jej mężowi, ex-śmierciorzercy? A jeśli myślą, że jest zły... Na tę myśl, drgnęły jej kąciki ust. Nie mogła się doczekać.

Po kolejnej przerażającej wycieczce wagonikiem, po której Severus stwierdził, iż będzie miał ślady jej palców do końca swoich dni, udali się do Madame Malkini. Kiedy kobieta ujrzała Hermionę, a później Snape'a wchodzącego do sklepu, brwi podskoczyły jej niemal do linii włosów. Hermiona ledwie powstrzymała chichot, bo przecież McGonagall nigdy nie wspominała, z _którą_ starą, czystokrwistą rodziną ma się związać. Widocznie Madame rozpoznała Opiekuna Slytherinu, ponieważ spojrzała zszokowana na Hermionę. Na szczęście czarownica powstrzymała się od komentarzy i zaproponowała jej kilka szat do obejrzenia.

Nie zabawili długo u Malkini. Severus źle tłumił zniecierpliwienie, zmuszając ją do pośpiechu z zakupami. W końcu, po trzecim z rzędu westchnieniu, wywróciła oczyma. – Słuchaj, w następnym tygodniu jest wypad do Hogsmeade, więc teraz wezmę szaty jedynie na ten tydzień, a w sobotę pójdę z Ginny po resztę potrzebnych rzeczy.

\- Ja... mogę poczekać, jeśli to konieczne. – Zabrzmiałoby to szczerze, gdyby nie jego ton przy ostatnich słowach. Była pewna, iż siedział tam z nią tylko dlatego, by nie włóczyła się samotnie, zwłaszcza w tak publicznym miejscu.

\- Z nią jest zabawniej, bo nie stoi za mną i nie wierci mi dziury w plecach, pospieszając mnie – rzekła sucho Hermiona.

\- Widocznie ma znacznie wyższy próg zanudzenia, niż ja – zadrwił Severus.

\- Nie, po prostu ma znacznie wyższy poziom uprzejmości, niż ty – wymamrotała pod nosem. Chrząknął wymijająco, ale wydawało jej się, że widzi mały uśmiech błąkający się po jego ustach.

W Esach i Floresach spędzili sporo czasu, a Hermiona dobrze go wykorzystała, szukając nowości w dziale Transmutacji, podczas gdy Severus zaginął w regałach związanych z Eliksirami. Wybrała kilka pozycji i zaczęła go szukać, przechodząc obok półki z książkami Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Przystanęła, przyglądając się im. _Chroń się przed Czarną Magią!_ i _Ciemne Klątwy: Książka Ilustrowana_... wzdrygnęła się. Ilustrowana? Kiedy już miała iść dalej, jeden, niewielki tom przykuł jej uwagę: _Urok Czarnej Magii._

 _Są... bardziej kuszące, niż sobie wyobrażasz._

Już wyciągała dłoń, by ściągnąć książkę z półki, ale powstrzymał ją jedwabisty głos zza jej pleców. – Nie ma tu niczego ciekawego. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to mam kilka tomów w prywatnej biblioteczce, które mogłabyś poczytać. – Przytaknęła i obróciła się, czując ulgę, iż nie wiedział, po którą książkę tak naprawdę chciała sięgnąć. Sprowadziłoby to na nią więcej pytań, niż chciałaby odpowiadać w tej chwili. – Skończyłaś? – zapytał, patrząc na książki, które trzymała w ramionach.

\- Tak, chcę je kupić. – Wyciągnął ręce po jej zakupy, co spowodowało, że uniosła brew. – Myślałam, że nie robisz zwyczajnych uprzejmości.

Położył dłonie na książkach i delikatnie wyciągnął je z jej uścisku. – Twoja osławiona pamięć właśnie zawodzi... i to w tak młodym wieku. Jeżeli sobie przypomnisz, powiedziałem, że nie jestem _zwyczajny_.

\- Hmm.

Kiedy szli do kasy, powiedział. – I nie chcę, żeby idioci pracujący tutaj myśleli, że traktuję cię jak Skrzata.

\- Och, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Wiedziałam, że jest tu gdzieś ukryte drugie dno – rzuciła dokuczliwie. Posłał jej tajemnicze spojrzenie, zanim jego uwagę zwrócił sprzedawca.

Tak jak wcześniej, zapłacił za zakupy. Kiedy protestowała u Madame Malkini stwierdził, iż ma przecież w ten weekend wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, po czym uczynił szydząca uwagę na temat tego, jakich spustoszeń w portfelu mogą dokonać dwie kobiety. Zachichotała, w ogóle nie zaprzeczając.

\- Jakimi sprawami musisz się jeszcze zająć? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy wyszli z Esów i Floresów. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa i lekko potrząsnął głową. Pojęła aluzję i milczała przez całą drogę do sklepu Ollivandera. Zmarszczyła brwi z zaciekawieniem, ale trzymała język na wodzy. Oczywistym było, że nie chciał jej tego mówić, lub nie chciał mówić tego w miejscu publicznym.

Wszedłszy do małego sklepiku, Ollivander podniósł wzrok i patrzył przez chwilę na Severusa, zanim przeszył ją spojrzeniem. – Ach, dziewięć i pół cala z włosem jednorożca, czyż nie? – Przytaknęła, powstrzymując uśmiech. Zaskoczył ją, kiedy wstał zza lady i podszedł do niej. Posłał Severusowi znaczące spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do niej i zapytał. – I wciąż dobrze działa? Czasami... kiedy czarodziej lub czarownica dorasta i specjalizuje się w... _różnych kierunkach_... okazuje się, iż ich różdżki już do nich nie pasują. Zastanawiam się, czy to cię tu sprowadza, młoda panno.

Nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Z jej różdżką, o ile dobrze wiedziała, było wszystko w porządku. Kątem oka zauważyła Severusa przyglądającego się to jemu, to jej, lecz jej własny wzrok był pochwycony przez niesamowite oczy pana Ollivandera, do złudzenia przypominające księżyce. Wtedy wytwórca różdżek cofnął się, między brwiami pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka. – Może i nie. – Zerknął ponownie na Severusa obserwującego go z czymś na kształt niepokoju w oczach. – Pomyślałem na początku... ale nieważne. Proszę – rzekł różdżkarz, wyciągając pakunek z kieszeni i podając go Severusowi.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Snape, a pan Ollivander skinął i przeszywając ich oboje spojrzeniem, usiadł za kontuarem, zajmując się robioną na nim różdżką.

Hermiona ziewnęła. Chociaż obudziła się dziś dość późno, czuła się wyczerpana. Wycieczka na Pokątną była zaskakująco przyjemna, choć zależy kiedy. Książka, potem dziwne komentarze pana Ollivandera, no i kiedy wracali do Hogwartu Severus wydawał się dziwnie czymś pochłonięty. Zapytała go o pakunek od różdżkarza, ale odmówił odpowiedzi. Stwierdziła więc, że musi mieć to coś wspólnego ze szpiegostwem i chociaż raz powstrzymała się od wtrącania.

Wspomniał później o przepowiedni Lavender, informując ją, że na spotkaniu pod koniec tego tygodnia będzie mowa o możliwych konsekwencjach. Kiedy zapytała, czy też może pójść, zmarszczył brwi i warknął – Tak. Albo pozwolą ci tam być, albo sam cię tam wepchnę, jeżeli tylko po powrocie do domu nie będę musiał odpowiadać na tysiące pytań.

Nie chcąc pogarszać jego nastroju, zagłębiła się w nowym podręczniku Transmutacji, podczas gdy on poprawiał eseje. Później zjedli razem obiad, po czym ponownie zajęli się własnymi sprawami. Kiedy w końcu skończył poprawiać zadania, usiadł obok niej na kanapie, patrząc, jak zaczyna pisać w dzienniku. Czuła, jak zagląda jej przez ramię, czytając to, co już napisała i wydęła wargi. – Możesz sam to napisać, jeżeli chcesz.

\- Wątpię, bym z moim aktorskim talentem – w mówieniu, czy pisaniu – mógł podszyć się pod młodą dziewczynę.

Parsknęła rozbawiona. – Pewnie nie. Właściwie chyba bym się martwiła, gdybyś mógł. – Pióro ponownie zaskrzypiało na gładkiej powierzchni pergaminu. – „ _Wciąż jestem wstrząśnięta tym wszystkim – to stało się tak szybko! W jednej chwili zastanawiam się, jak trzymać się od Malfoy'a z daleka – pomijając rzucenie się z Wieży Astronomicznej – a w następnej profesor Snape – Severus – i Dumbledore przychodzą do mnie z tym planem. Powiedzieli, że jest szpiegiem... Wierzę im, ale odczuwam coś na kształt niepokoju. To znaczy, Severus spotyka się z Malfoy'ami podczas zebrań, udaje ich przyjaciela... co jeżeli i ja będę musiała się z nimi spotkać? Nie wiem, czy zdołam się powstrzymać – co, jeśli go wydam? Po tym, co się stało... Nawet nie chcę widzieć ojca Draco. I jego też nie chcę widzieć, ale nie poradzę na to nic, bo przecież jest tu, w Hogwarcie."_

\- Całkiem nieźle – rzucił Severus, przeczesując dłonią włosy i przymykając oczy.

Obserwowała go przez moment. – To męczące, prawda? Zawsze myśleć o cudzych planach, starać się przewidzieć następne posunięcia. Nie mam tylko na myśli szpiegostwa, ale wszystkiego, co za tym idzie. – Powoli otworzył oczy. Maska, pod którą zazwyczaj ukrywał swoje emocje opadła, a jej dech zamarł w piersi, gdy patrzyła na dziwnie otwarty wyraz jego oczu.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na zmęczenie. – Gdy Hermiona otworzyła usta, machnął lekceważąco ręką, a maska powróciła na swoje miejsce. – Gram w te grę zbyt wiele lat, by je nawet zliczyć, Hermiono. Tu nie ma miejsca na odpoczynek. Nawet po pierwszym „pokonaniu" Czarnego Pana musiałem grać w grę Malfoy'ów, utrzymywać kontakt z innymi Śmierciorzercami... – Zagapił się na lampę.

\- Malfoy zawsze wierzył, iż to nie koniec? Pracował, przez cały czas, dla sprawy? – Oczy Severusa utkwiły w jej twarzy.

\- Nie – odparł poważnie. – Największym życzeniem Lucjusza było, by Czarny Pan zniknął na zawsze. – Widząc jej zdziwiony wzrok, zacisnął wargi. – Malfoy miał nadzieję zająć jego miejsce, Hermiono. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wysoko sięgają jego ambicje? Ale wszyscy podejrzewaliśmy... ci, którzy nosili znak... wiedzieliśmy, że nie umarł. Nie całkowicie. Więź nie została przerwana. – Oparł głowę o zagłówek kanapy. – Moją jedyną nadzieją było, iż będzie zbyt słaby, by powrócić do swojej cielesnej postaci. Pettigrew rozwiał te nadzieje.

Ugryzła się w język. Gdyby tylko posłuchał ich we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Pettigrew nigdy by nie uciekł do swojego mistrza. A raczej wątpliwym było, by Voldemort znalazł innego sługę do pomocy... Ale z Zewem rosnącym we krwi Snape'a, mogła być jedynie wdzięczna, że nie pozabijał ich wszystkich na miejscu.

 _Mogę się mu oprzeć. W większości przypadków. Ale gdy emocje biorą górę...  
_  
Lub, w ostateczności, zabić Syriusza. A gdyby to się stało, Harry już nigdy by mu nie zaufał... a Zakon pozostałby bez korzyści z jego szpiegowania. Tyle zmienności, a wszystko jak domek z kart... wyciągniesz jedną, a cały się zawali.

\- Chociaż ta przepowiednia Lavender daje odrobinę nadziei – rzuciła miękko. Zerknął na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zamknął je z powrotem i jedynie skinął, dotykając delikatnie jej dłoni. Od razu splotła palce z jego, niezdolna powstrzymać się przed kolejnym ziewnięciem.

Zachichotał. – To był wyczerpujący dzień. Chodź. – Pociągnął ją lekko i już stała przy nim, z sercem tłukącym się w piersi. Co się stanie, kiedy wejdą do sypialni? Wymagania były tygodniowe, ale nie było na to _limitu_... ale co, jeżeli on nie chce, albo jest zbyt zmęczony? Czy naprawdę go chciała?

Jednogłośne tak było jedyną odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

Może powinna sama wyjść z propozycją? Nie wiedziała. A co jeśli ją wyśmieje i odmówi? Weszli do sypialni, a Severus ściągnął szlafrok, zanim wśliznął się do łóżka jedynie w spodniach. Widok jego umięśnionych pleców i szczupłych bioder wprawił jej hormony we wrzenie, kiedy wspinała się na łóżko obok niego.

Nie wiedziała, jak zadać pytanie palące jej umysł... i inne miejsca. Co, jeśli tak naprawdę mu się nie podobała? Mógł udawać, by ułatwić sprawę? Od razu skreśliła tę myśl. Nie wydawało jej się... jego zadowolenie wyglądało na szczere. Wciąż jednak nie czuła się wystarczająco pewnie, by podejść do niego i... zaproponować. Nie po raz pierwszy marzyła o większej wiedzy na temat mężczyzn – przynajmniej pod tym względem.

Następnego ranka Severus obudził się przed nią i cicho wyśliznął z łóżka. Nie musiała wcześnie wstawać na zajęcia, czy inne obowiązki przez następnych kilka dni, a on zapragnął mieć łazienkę wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie, żeby spędzała w niej dużo czasu, prawdę mówiąc, dla kogoś w jej wieku była raczej sprawna w porannych zajęciach... Musiał jedynie popracować nad przyzwyczajeniem się do obecności innej osoby. Może uda mu się namówić ją na łączenie porannych pryszniców... to z pewnością podniosłoby poziom zadowolenia, pomyślał ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Jednak bezlitośnie stłumił tę myśl. Nie, musiał podchodzić do tego powoli...

... ale mógł zachować to na przyszłość.

Przygotowywał się do wyjścia na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy coś pyknęło w kominku. – Dyrektorze.

\- Dzień dobry, Severusie. Czy jest Hermiona?

Severus zacisnął usta. – Jeszcze śpi, Albusie. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Och, to nic ważnego, oczywiście. Mógłbyś ją poprosić, by do mnie wpadła, kiedy już będzie zwarta i gotowa? Musimy obgadać kilka spraw odnośnie zmiany jej pozycji. – Severus przytaknął. – Bardzo dobrze. Ufam, iż wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, Albusie.

\- To dobrze... spotkanie Zakonu odbędzie się w ten piątek w moim gabinecie. Będziemy omawiać nową... sytuację.

\- Hermiona powinna chyba w tym także uczestniczyć, dyrektorze.

\- Zgadzam się. O tym także będę z nią dzisiaj rozmawiał. Teraz, kiedy oficjalnie skończyła szkolę, chciałbym ją wprowadzić do Zakonu. Oczywiście za jej zgodą.

\- Nie czekałeś aż tyle z Potterem, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, Albusie. – Kiedy dyrektor otwarł usta, by coś powiedzieć, Severus powstrzymał go niedbałym ruchem ręki. – Wiem, wiem. Jego sytuacja jest... _inna_.

\- Tak, Severusie, jest. – Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Dumbledore nie westchnął. – Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu, Severusie – rzekł, a jego głowa zniknęła między płomieniami.

Potter jest zawsze inny. _Zadziwiające, że jego głowa nie urosła jeszcze na większą, niż ten pokój. Pomijając fakt, że i tak jest wystarczająco duża_ , pomyślał zjadliwie, wchodząc do sypialni, by dostarczyć wiadomość.

Pościel ześliznęła się w dół, ukazując w pełni postać Hermiony trzymającej w ramionach jego poduszkę, przytulając się do niej przez sen. Cieszył się, ponieważ wydawało się, iż sny ustępowały – teraz miała problemy jedynie wieczorem. Nie przyznała się do tego, ale zauważył, że nigdy nie kładła się przed nim i zawsze upewniała się, że się dotykają, zanim zamknęła oczy.

Dotykają... Poprzedniej nocy, kiedy oparła się głową o jego ramię, przyciągnął ją do siebie, a młode, ekscytujące ciało tuż przy nim burzyło jego krew. Opanował się, zdeterminowany poczekać, dopóki sama go nie poprosi. Nie chciał jej naciskać, ani sprawiać, aby _myślała_ , że ją naciska. Jednak i tak zajęło mu trochę czasu, zanim zasnął.

Usiadł na kraju łóżka i delikatnie potrząsnął jej ramieniem. Mógł zostawić notkę, ale i tak chciał z nią porozmawiać, zanim wyjdzie. Zamrugała i otworzyła oczy, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – Nienawidzę moich włosów – wymamrotała sennie.

Uniósł brew. – Ja się raczej z tym nie zgadzam – Odpowiedziało mu chrząknięcie i ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. – I chyba mówiłem ci to poprzedniej nocy.

\- Byłeś po prostu miły – odparła zaspana.

Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. – Kiedy widziałaś, bym był miły, Hermiono? Lub... jak to było? Ach tak, _zwykła uprzejmość._

Zaczęła się śmiać. – Prawda. – Odgarnęła jeszcze więcej włosów, kiedy siadała na łóżku. – Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby były proste, jak u Parvati, czy Lavender – westchnęła.

\- Łatwe jest nudne. Twoje włosy mają charakter, tak jak i ty. To właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, które czynią tę sytuację... znośną – rzekł gładko, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć jej policzka. – Chciałem dać ci pospać, ale dyrektor ma dla ciebie wiadomość.

\- Och?

\- Masz się spotkać z nim w jego biurze, kiedy będziesz... zwarta i gotowa, chyba tak się wyraził.

Zamrugała ponownie, skupiając na nim wzrok. – Coś nie tak?

Severus posłał jej swój uśmieszek. – Stałaś się raczej cyniczna, moja droga. Choć masz rację – wizyta u dyrektora generalnie zapowiada coś nie tak. Jakkolwiek, tym razem chciałby po prostu omówić twoją nową pozycję, jako byłej uczennicy.

\- Och.

\- Jesteś zaskakująco elokwentna, kiedy się budzisz.

\- Och, cicho bądź. To ty narzekałeś w zeszłym tygodniu, że mogłabym rozmawiać na każdy temat i o każdej porze.

\- Czasami chciałbym, abyś miała gorszą pamięć – skomentował sucho. Spojrzała na niego i widocznie doszukała się lekkości w jego tonie, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się, wstając z łóżka i stając przy nim.

\- Mama mówiła, że nie można mieć zawsze tego, czego się chce. – Spojrzała mu w oczy i westchnęła drżąco. Uniósł brew, wyczuwając zmianę atmosfery między nimi. Zdecydował się to wykorzystać.

Uniósł dłoń i przesunął delikatnie po jej policzku, zanim pochylił się nad nią. – Ale czasami można – wyszeptał jedwabiście, patrząc na nią intensywnie, zanim złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku.

Słodki pocałunek, który szybko się pogłębił, kiedy zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Całując ją mocniej, przeklinał w myślach niesprawiedliwy podział godzin – przeklęte, wczesne lekcje w poniedziałek. Niestety nie było wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nacieszyć się jej uległością... a on nie chciał po prostu folgować sobie w szybkich doznaniach, nie kiedy dopiero co zaczynała obywać się z... doświadczeniem.

Przytrzymał ją przy sobie trochę dłużej, zanim cofnął się i ponownie pogłaskał jej policzek. – Niestety, moja droga, mam za chwilę lekcje. I muszę pojawić się na śniadaniu, albo uczniowie staną się całkowicie nieznośni podczas lekcji, zastanawiając się dlaczego je opuściłem... – Musnął miękko wargami jej czoło. Skinęła i posłała mu nikły uśmiech.

\- A więc lepiej już idź.

Przytaknął i niezdolny się oprzeć, pocałował ją jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

„ _Drogi Wiktorze,_

U mnie wszystko w porządku. Ślub był piękny, choć nieco dziwny dla kogoś, kto wcześniej uczestniczył jedynie w mugolskich uroczystościach. Wciąż jestem nieco zszokowana tym, co działo się przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem panią Snape. Zakładam, że słyszałeś o tym, ale jeżeli nie... po śmierci Rona, profesor Snape zaoferował mi pomoc. Wiesz, nie mogłam znieść tego, iż mogłabym być zaręczona z Draco Malfoy'em, a co dopiero go poślubić, więc się zgodziłam. Naprawdę nie ma nikogo innego, kto, według mnie, mógłby sprzeciwić się rodzinie Malfoy'ów... a nie mogłam narazić kogoś innego na niebezpieczeństwo. Jak dotąd wszystko idzie dobrze, nawet lepiej niż się spodziewałam, choć wciąż jestem nieco nieufna.

Jeszcze raz Ci dziękuję za ostatnią książkę, ale muszę przyznać, że nie miałam szansy jej przeczytać, ponieważ Severus – tak ma na imię profesor Snape – mi ją odebrał. Nie jestem pewna, jak ją znalazł, ale wydawało się, jakby wiedział, że tam była... i bardzo dobrze ją zabezpieczył. Powiedział, że w jakiś sposób była niebezpieczna, co naprawdę jest śmieszne... To znaczy, wszystko jest niebezpieczne, jeśli spojrzeć na to z takiej perspektywy. To tylko narzędzia, służące do czynienia dobra lub zła, zależnie od woli używającego, prawda? Mam na myśli, że to jest jak chowanie wszystkich noży, tylko dlatego, że ktoś mógłby się zranić, ignorując fakt, iż są one potrzebne do przyrządzenia obiadu. Czy to ma jakikolwiek sens? Pewnie nie. W każdym bądź razie, wciąż mam dwie pozostałe ukryte w skrzyni, choć ta ostatnia jest dobrze strzeżona. I nie mogę rozpoznać zaklęć...

Teraz muszę iść na spotkanie z dyrektorem, by przedyskutować moją nową sytuację byłej uczennicy i przyszłej praktykantki Transmutacji. Odpisz, kiedy tylko będziesz mógł, no i dziękuję za całą Twoją pomoc.

Twoja przyjaciółka,  
Hermiona."

Złożyła list i wepchnęła go do szaty. Kiedy skończy z Dumbledore'em, zajrzy do sowiarni. Wrzuciła w płomienie szczyptę proszku Fiuu i powiedziała – Biuro dyrektora. – Włożyła głowę do kominka i zapytała. – Ma pan teraz czas, dyrektorze?

\- Tak, moja droga, wchodź.

Kilka minut później Hermiona siedziała naprzeciwko Dumbledore'a i omawiali jej wprowadzenie do Zakonu. – Będę zaszczycona, profesorze Dumbledore.

\- Chyba wiesz, że możesz mówić mi Albus, moje dziecko.

Hermiona wyszczerzyła się. – To może zająć trochę czasu, profesorze. Wystarczająco dziwnym było przestanie nazywania Severusa profesorem Snape'em... a teraz jeszcze Minerwa chce, bym mówiła jej po imieniu... niech mi pan pozwoli przyzwyczaić się do tego, a dopiero potem spróbuję poradzić sobie z pańskim imieniem. – Dumbledore zaśmiał się wdzięcznie.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Hermiono. Metoda małych kroczków, czyż nie? – Przytaknęła, a on kontynuował już nieco poważniejszym tonem. – W piątkowy wieczór Zakon spotka się w tym biurze, by omówić przepowiednię i jej możliwe znaczenie. Wtedy oficjalnie cię powołamy.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- A teraz... twój status. Jako praktykantka, masz oczywiście dostęp do każdego działu w bibliotece- Zachichotał, kiedy podniosła szybko głowę- no i cisza nocna też już cię nie obowiązuje. Chociaż uważam, że twój mąż może się sprzeciwić, jeżeli nie poinformujesz go, gdzie idziesz... wciąż jesteś w ryzykownej sytuacji, moje dziecko.

\- Rozumiem, profesorze. Prosił mnie, bym nie wychodziła sama, jeżeli nie muszę-

\- Tak. Dwie ofiary trudniej pokonać, niż jedną, jak to mówi Severus. – Albus przyszpilił ją swoim spojrzeniem. – I ma całkowitą rację. – W jego głosie dźwięczała stal i Hermiona popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, lecz on jedynie skinął. – Możesz ufać Severusowi, dziecko.

\- Wiem.

I znowu to przyszpilające spojrzenie. – Rozumiem. Więc, kiedy twoja praktyka oficjalnie się zacznie, będziesz jadła przy stole nauczycielskim z innymi praktykantami. – Przytaknęła. Profesor Sinistra miała parę praktykantek, które jadły w Wielkiej Sali. – Ale jak na razie wierzę, iż możesz jadać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi przy stole Gryffindoru.

Zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie o pewnym szczególe. – Profesorze, kto został Prefekt Naczelną? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że aż do tej pory o tym nie myślałam...

\- Ach, tak. Susan Bones została ogłoszona nową Prefekt Naczelną dzisiejszego ranka. – Hermiona przytaknęła. To dobry wybór. I czystokrwisty. – Jestem pewien, że wiesz, iż jako praktykantka profesor McGonagall możesz odwiedzać Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów.

Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Była pewna, że teraz będzie jej to zabronienie, kiedy już nie jest uczennicą. Będzie mogła znaleźć Ginny lub Harry'ego, kiedy będzie chciała pogadać, a nawet Lavender i Parvati...

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. To wszystko? Chciałabym odwiedzić Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych... teraz, kiedy legalnie mogę już tam wchodzić.

\- Tak, moja droga. Jesteś wolna – rzekł Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy zamigotały. – To chyba ekscytujące przeżycie dla ciebie, by wejść tam choć raz za pozwoleniem, nieprawdaż, Hermiono?

Większość dnia spędziła w bibliotece, wertując księgi, które w poprzednich latach musiała czytać pod peleryną-niewidką Harry'ego, zerkając ciągle przez ramię w obawie przed Filchem. Madame Pince przechadzała się tam i z powrotem i ukłoniła się jej lekko – Hermiona była tam stale obecna, jako uczennica, i dlatego utrzymywała przyjazne stosunki z bibliotekarką.

Przegapiła lunch, ale zeszła do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, z czego była zadowolona, widząc ulgę na twarzy Harry'ego. – Cześć, Harry.

\- Martwiłem się, kiedy nie pojawiłaś się ani na śniadaniu, ani na lunchu – rzekł chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Popatrzyła na niego zmieszana.

\- Czemu?

\- No, _on_ przyszedł – powiedział i kiwnął głową w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. – Wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i sięgnęła po sok. – Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko jest ok. Po prostu dzisiaj zaspałam, a potem miałam spotkanie z dyrektorem dotyczące mojego statusu w szkole, a jeszcze później straciłam rachubę czasu w bibliotece. – Harry obserwował ją zwężonymi oczyma i omal na niego nie warknęła, jednak zdołała się uspokoić. Po prostu się martwił i najwidoczniej nadal winił się za całą tę sytuację.

Ginny przysiadła się obok niej. – Hej, Hermiona... jak leci? – zmartwiony wzrok rudowłosej spowodował, iż westchnęła.

\- W porządku, uwierzcie mi – rzekła błagalnie. – Severus dobrze mnie traktuje, zrozumiano? Żadnych chłost i łańcuchów.

Ginny wywróciła oczyma, podczas gdy Harry wyszczerzył się do niej słabo. – Przepraszam, Miona. Nie odbieraj tak tego, ja tylko chciałem się upewnić, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

\- Jestem tak szczęśliwa, jak tylko teraz mogę, Harry. Wciąż... to wciąż jest w mojej głowie, no wiesz. Minęło jedynie parę tygodni... ale staram się być zajęta i nie myśleć o tym.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała łobuzersko Lavender, kiedy przyszły razem z Parvati. Hermiona powstrzymała ciętą ripostę pchającą się jej na usta i skoncentrowała się na oddychaniu.

\- Tak. Byliśmy na Pokątnej wczoraj i kupiłam sobie kilka nowych książek do Transmutacji, a dzisiaj cały dzień spędziłam w bibliotece... – zaczęła i jak się spodziewała, dziewczyny jednogłośnie ziewnęły i zwróciły się do Seamusa, opisującego ekscytującą randkę, na której był w poprzednim tygodniu. Nachyliła się ku Ginny i wyszeptała. – A tak naprawdę, to był nieco niecierpliwy u Madame Malkini, więc powiedziałam mu, że skończę zakupy z tobą w Hogsmeade w ten weekend.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szczerze. – Super! Już od dawna chciałam cię porządnie ubrać.

Hermiona zachichotała. – A ja chciałam, żebyś to ty ze mną poszła, a nie te dwie – rzekła z małym uśmiechem. Ruda jedynie wyszczerzyła się zuchwale i zabrała do jedzenia.

Po posiłku spędziła trochę czasu w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów z przyjaciółmi, zanim wróciła wieczorem do lochów. Severus już tam był i ślęczał nad papierami, więc wyciągnęła książkę, by poczytać przed snem. Kilka godzin później ziewnęła potężnie i rozejrzała się. Wciąż sprawdzał eseje.

\- Powinieneś przestać zadawać tyle zadania. Wtedy nie musiałbyś ich sprawdzać w takiej ilości – skomentowała, zatrzaskując książkę do Transmutacji na rozdziale zamieniającym kształt Świstoklika bez utraty jego właściwości Aportacyjnych.

\- Powinienem też przestać być nauczycielem, wtedy nie musiałbym użerać się z tyloma bałwanami każdego dnia – rzucił ironicznie Severus. – Ale, niestety, to nie jest wyjście.

Coraz bardziej przyzwyczajała się do jego humorów, więc uśmiechnęła się lekko. Co dziwniejsze, lubiła go bardziej, kiedy był wredny, niż kiedy starał się być _miły_. – Nie musisz użerać się z bałwanami każdego dnia. Masz przecież wolne weekendy.

Parsknął i popatrzył na nią wykrzywiając się wrednie. – Zazwyczaj w weekendy mam obchody, lub inne podobne rzeczy, które Albus wymyśla specjalnie dla mnie. Albo szlabany do odrobienia.

\- Więc może teraz, kiedy jesteś żonaty, profesor Dumbledore nie będzie cię tak naciskał – rzekła rozważnie Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią zwężonymi oczyma. – Możesz to wykorzystać, no wiesz.

\- Bardzo ślizgońska taktyka, moja droga.

\- Zwykły rozsądek.

\- I znów, ślizgońska sztuczka. – Parsknęła na to stwierdzenie. – Nie zgadzasz się? – zapytał gładko Severus, wstając zza biurka i podchodząc do kanapy, gdzie siedziała.

\- Nie – odparła zuchwale, patrząc na niego. – I, na nieszczęście, jest kilku uczniów twojego Domu, którzy zaprzeczają twoim argumentom. – Uniósł brew, a ona zaczęła wyliczać na palcach. – Malfoy junior, to raz. Gdyby w tamtym tygodniu nie zaczął tak głupio ze mną pogrywać, nie pilnowałabym się tak bardzo. – Severus zgodził się niechętnie. – Crabbe i Goyle... czy naprawdę muszę wymieniać te wszystkie przykłady? – Wykrzywił się i usiadł obok niej.

\- Longbottom, postrach kociołków. Wiele z tworzenia eliksirów wymaga zwykłego rozsądku, Hermiono – powiedział, zanim mogła otworzyć usta, by bronić przyjaciela. Przytaknęła z niechęcią. – Potter. To fiasko na twoim piątym roku powinno powiedzieć ci o nim wystarczająco, choć jest długa lista argumentów udowadniających jego brak zwykłego rozsądku. – Bez słowa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To dwóch. Ja dałam ci trzech. I ja także jeszcze nie skończyłam.

\- Ach, jednak wierzę, że mój ostatni przykład przebije wszystkie twoje. Hermiona Granger, teraz Hermiona Snape. Kolejna Gryfonka często tracąca zwykły rozsądek – rzekł jedwabiście, za co spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Och, doprawdy?

\- Kradzież z moich zapasów do eliksirów, a potem zamiana w kota, czyż nie? Nie wystarczająco dużo rozsądku, by nawet sprawdzić, czy miałaś dobry włos. Tsk, tsk.

Westchnęła. – Myślałam, że pani Pomfrey nie powie nikomu...

Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Och, daj spokój, Hermiono. A myślisz, że kto przygotowywał eliksiry, które musiałaś brać, by wrócić do swojej zwykłej formy?

\- Och.

\- Mmm. Cóż za elokwencja.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś zbyt miły? – zapytała udając poważną.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem o tym kiedyś raz, czy dwa.

\- Niech ci będzie. – Nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać wrednego wykrzywienia. Uśmiech zalągł w kącikach jego warg i wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Łóżko? – Uśmiechając się, chwyciła jego rękę.

Później, kiedy leżała obok niego, w jej umyśle zaległy podobne myśli, jak poprzedniej nocy. Starała się zdecydować, czy wyjść z własną inicjatywą, kiedy poczuła, jak jego oddech się wyrównuje. Zasnął. Ulżyło jej, że nie musiała podejmować już żadnej decyzji, więc wtuliła się w niego i zamknęła oczy.

Słuchając jego oddechu, który usypiał ją powoli, zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Pierwszy raz od śmierci jej rodziców, czuła się... zadowolona. Nie szczęśliwa, ale zdecydowanie zadowolona.

\- No więc, jak było? – Lavender i Parvati spojrzały na nią wyczekująco. Nie zdołała powstrzymać rumieńca wypływającego obficie na jej policzki. Ten dzień minął podobnie, jak poprzedni, tyle tylko, że poszła na lunch do Wielkiej Sali. Dwie dziewczyny przyszpiliły ją potem, wymagając na niej „pogaduchy" przed kolacją. Zgodziła się, ale żałowała, że nie zaczekała na Ginny.

\- Ja... um – wymamrotała, czując jeszcze większe gorąco na twarzy. – No więc...

\- Wiedziałam! – krzyknęła Lavender, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Spodobało ci się, no nie? – Nie mogąc się powstrzymać uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytaknęła. – Wiedziałam... tylko zobacz, jak on się porusza. – Parvati zgodziła się natychmiastowo.

\- Więc – miałaś? – zapytała nagle. Hermiona spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Miałam co?

Lavender i Parvati wymieniły rozdrażnione spojrzenia. – No wiesz...

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem – odparła nieco rozzłoszczona Hermiona. Parvati wywróciła oczami.

\- Miałaś orgazm?

\- Och, to. Właściwie to dwa razy. – Dziewczyny pisnęły i wskoczyły podekscytowane na łóżko.

\- Cieszę się, że nie wzięłam w tym roku Eliksirów – nie mogłabym się po tym skoncentrować! – zawołała Lavender. – Profesor Snape? Wow...

\- A to jest... sama nie wiem – normalne? To znaczy-

\- Nie! – powiedziała Parvati, kręcąc rozemocjonowana głową. – To _nie jest_ normalne. Jesteś szczęściarą, Hermiono.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Tamtej nocy z pewnością czułam się szczęściarą... – Tym razem wybuchnęła śmiechem razem z resztą.

Nagle Lavender spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. – Tamtej nocy? Nie robiliście tego od tamtej pory, prawda? – Hermiona wzruszyła zakłopotana ramionami. – Dlaczego nie? – Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, a Lavender i Parvati patrzyły na siebie ze zdziwieniem. – Co jest?

\- No właśnie, gdyby któryś zafundował _mi_ dwa za jednym razem, błagałabym go o jeszcze. Profesora, czy też nie.

Hermiona zagapiła się we własne dłonie. – Ja... to znaczy, myślałam o tym, oczywiście... po prostu nie wiem... mam na myśli to, iż w ogóle nie próbował niczego od nocy poślubnej. A do soboty zostało jeszcze kilka dni... wymagają raz na tydzień, no wiecie, w tym kontrakcie.

Parvati potrząsnęła głową z jawnym zmieszaniem na twarzy. – Jeżeli było tak dobrze, po co czekać? – Lavender położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka. – Nie wiem. Nie wiem, jak... Może on wcale nie jest zainteresowany – no wiecie, nie starał się od tamtej nocy.

\- Poczekaj, Hermiono... wiesz co? Założę się, że po prostu nie chce na ciebie naciskać. Czeka na jakiś sygnał z twojej strony – rzekła z przekonaniem blondynka.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyślij mu jakieś sygnały! Podpowiedz mu... to nie fair zostawiać całą presję jemu – rzekła Brown, a Patil przytaknęła ochoczo.

Hermiona ponownie się zaczerwieniła, wyobrażając sobie... _proponowanie_... Severusowi. – Ja-ja nie dam rady... Co powinnam zrobić? – Westchnęła, usiadła i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. – Chciałabym być bardziej doświadczona... on jest taki... sama nie wiem. To takie onieśmielające.

\- Z początku na pewno. Posłuchaj, nie musisz przecież iść i mu powiedzieć, ot tak. Bądź dyskretna, jedynie wyślij sygnały i pozwól mu na nie odpowiedzieć. – Widząc zmieszany wzrok dziewczyny, Lavender westchnęła zirytowana. – Śpicie w jednym łóżku, tak? Więc, nie wiem, pogładź jego ramię, przytul się do niego-

\- I upewnij się, że czuje twoje piersi, kiedy będziesz to robić-

Lavender przytaknęła. – Właśnie. Unieś nieco głowę, żeby mógł cię pocałować, jeżeli by chciał. No wiesz, coś takiego. Nic oczywistego, żebyś nie czuła się odrzucona, jeżeli będzie zbyt zmęczony.

Hermiona siedziała cicho, zastanawiając się nad tymi poradami. – Może tak zrobię.

\- Och, powinnaś, Hermiono! Nie trać czasu... Nawet dwojgu doświadczonym ludziom zazwyczaj za pierwszym razem się nie udaje, kiedy są razem – zwykle jest niezręcznie. A jeżeli ty miałaś dwa razy... – Parvati przerwała, a Lavender przejęła pałeczkę.

\- Ma rację. To tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy masz loda i pozwalasz mu rozbabrać się na ulicy nawet go nie jedząc. Jeżeli coś masz, powinnaś się z tego cieszyć! Ubliżysz tym, które nie mają takiego szczęścia, jak ty, jeżeli nie wykorzystasz tego, co masz.

Hermiona musiała roześmiać się, widząc udawaną powagę na twarzy koleżanki. – Postaram się... pewnie zajmie mi to parę dni, żeby zapanować nad nerwami, ale spróbuję.

\- I ty jesteś Gryfonką, kobieto? – zakrzyknęła hardo Parvati.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Gryfonką, która śpi z Opiekunem Ślizgonów. Daj spokój, Parvati; pamiętasz piąty rok, kiedy zmusiłaś mnie, bym poprosiła go o więcej nóżek chrząszcza, bo ty byłaś zbyt onieśmielona? Jeżeli ty nie mogłaś zapanować nad nerwami, tylko dlatego, że chciałaś go poprosić o składniki do eliksirów, to myślisz, że łatwiej mi będzie poprosić go o... no wiesz. – Parvati się zarumieniła, a pozostałe dwie zachichotały.

\- No dobra. Masz rację.

\- Ale o tym ani słowa nikomu, zgoda? – zażądała Hermiona. – A może powinnam poprosić was o przysięgę na różdżkę?

\- Z czymś takim możesz nam zaufać, Miona. A poza tym i tak nikt by w to nie uwierzył – powiedziała Parvati urażonym tonem. Hermiona skinęła, uznając jej rację. _To prawda... Z pewnością nie uwierzyłabym, gdyby ktoś powiedział mi coś takiego!_

\- Dobra, pora na kolację. Chodźcie – zawołała Lavender, wychodząc z pokoju.

Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali przez drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim i usiadł na swoim miejscu, skinieniem witając Minerwę. Jego oczy automatycznie przeleciały przez stół Gryffindoru – Dumbledore zgodził się, iż powinna tam siedzieć podczas posiłków dopóki nie zacznie asystować McGonagall. Kiedy to nastąpi, zajmie miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim z innymi praktykantami.

\- Jak się miewasz, Severusie? – Skinął szorstko, podczas gdy usta Minerwy wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. – Aż tak dobrze? Wydaje się, że panna Gran- wybacz, Hermiona, ma się całkiem nieźle. – Skinęła w kierunku drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszła jego żona z pannami Patil i Brown. Te ostatnie chichotały, a Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, jednak na jej twarzy widniało rozbawienie. Zastanowił się pokrótce, o czym rozmawiały... lecz gdy zobaczył, jak Patil i Brown mierzą go wzrokiem, od razu się domyślił. Westchnął cicho. Tyle dobrego, że nie były już u niego w klasie. Większość uczniów była oburzona myślą, iż ich Mistrz Eliksirów ma... intymne stosunki z kobietą, z którą się często widywali. Wykrzywił się złośliwie na tę myśl.

Kolacja minęła spokojnie. Zauważył, gdy Potter wszedł do sali i był zaskoczony faktem, iż chłopak skinął mu z szacunkiem... to było zwykłe skinienie głową, niemniej jednak pozdrowienie. Uniósł brew. Potter zrobił się bardziej... tolerancyjny przez te kilka miesięcy, choć wciąż był cierniem w jego boku. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad niebezpieczeństwem swoich akcji... chociaż teraz chłopak był bardziej świadomy zagrożenia czyhającego na jego przyjaciół, niż dwa lata temu.

Odbył z Minerwą minimalnie krótką rozmowę i już chciał wrócić do swoich lochów, by dokończyć kilka spraw, kiedy zauważył Malfoy'a wstającego od stołu Slytherinu i zmierzającego prosto ku Hermionie. Siedziała plecami do niego, więc nie wiedziała co blondyn robi, dopóki nie położył przed nią małej paczki i wyszeptał coś do jej ucha. Oczy Severusa zwęziły się obserwując chłopaka wychodzącego swobodnie z Wielkiej Sali.

Zwracając się ku swojej żonie, zobaczył, iż zesztywniała, a jej plecy i ramiona stężały, kiedy gapiła się na paczuszkę. Potter powstrzymał ją przed sięgnięciem po nią, co Severus powitał z ulgą. Ich oczy się spotkały, a potem Potter coś powiedział. Skinęła niemrawo i w końcu na niego spojrzała. Oddech zamarł w jego piersi, gdy zobaczył jej udręczony wzrok – _Przeklęty Malfoy, co on jej znowu nagadał?_ Wizja spokojnego wieczoru w mieszkaniu, sprawdzanie zadań oraz czytanie przed spaniem od razu wyparowały z jego umysłu. Powstrzymując się przed zirytowanym warknięciem, wstał od stołu i ignorując przyciszone szepty uczniów udał się do gryfońskiego stołu. Do swojej żony.

\- Hermiono? Skończyłaś już jeść?

\- Tak – odparła, odsuwając w połowie zjedzoną kolację. – Do jutra dziewczyny. – Skinęła w kierunku Lavender i Parvati. Potter wyciągnął dłoń i podał pakunek znienawidzonemu nauczycielowi.

\- Sir. – Chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy, a Severus zabrał pudełko chowając je do kieszeni szaty.

Kiedy wrócili do swoich komnat, odwróciła się do mężczyzny. – Co on tam wsadził?

\- Zostań tu – rozkazał i poszedł do małego pokoju obok, po czym zablokował drzwi zaklęciem. Rzucił kilka ochronnych zaklęć, a następnie parę ujawniających, zanim otworzył paczuszkę. Ogarnęła go chwilowa ulga, gdy na jego dłoni zabłyszczał złoty pierścionek... złoty, za wyjątkiem ciemnej plamy. Przyjrzał się bliżej i zacisnął usta. Zaschnięta krew. Miał całkiem dobre przeczucie, do kogo należy, ale nie mógł być pewny, dopóki nie porozmawia z Hermioną.

Mądry pomysł. Jak zauważyła Minerwa, Hermiona wyglądała na bardziej szczęśliwą – a przynajmniej zadowoloną – przez ostatnie dwa dni. Oczywiście Lucjusz nie mógł na to pozwolić... musiał wytrącić ją z równowagi, zachwiać zaufaniem, którym go obdarzyła... No i co lepiej spowodowałoby jej ból? Może chcieli zainsynuować, że Severus odegrał jakąś rolę w morderstwie jej rodziców?

Ciężko wzdychając, wsadził paczkę do kieszeni i wyszedł z pokoju. Z pewnością nie będzie miał już dzisiaj spokoju... tęsknił za swoimi cichymi wieczorami, podczas których czytał lub po prostu gapił się w kominek... I gdyby nie mały spisek Malfoy'ów, nadal miałby swoje mieszkanie tylko dla siebie. Jak oczekiwał, Hermiona stała oburzona tuż za drzwiami. Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją przed otwarciem ust.

\- Zanim pofolgujesz swojej dramaturgii... Nie chciałem, aby zraniła cię jakaś klątwa. Paczka jest bezpieczna. Mniej więcej. – Patrzył jej uważnie w oczy. – Powiedz mi, Hermiono – co Malfoy powiedział dając ci swój... prezent?

\- Powiedział... powiedział, że to prezent ślubny... i kazał zapytać cię o więcej szczegółów. Z tego co mówił, musiałeś być przy tym, kiedy go dostał. – Jej głos był spokojny, ale widział niepokój w jej oczach.

\- Rozumiem. – Severus potrząsnął głową. _Głupcy_. – Malfoy'owie mieli nadzieję zachwiać twoim zaufaniem, by poniżyć mnie przed Czarnym Panem. Jeśli mój... jeśli wykażą, iż moje manipulacje zawodzą, Lucjusz pójdzie w górę, a ja w dół.

\- Zaczynam być zmęczona byciem pionkiem w tych śmierciożerczych gierkach. – Brązowe oczy błysnęły, a on uniósł brew.

\- Ja też, Hermiono, a robię to dużo dłużej, niż ty. – Przytaknęła, zgadzając się z nim, zanim jej źrenice się zwęziły.

\- Co... co to jest, Severusie? Co jest w pudełku?

Wyciągnął je i położył na jej dłoni. – Mam swoje podejrzenia, ale potrzebuję twojego potwierdzenia.

Kiedy otworzyła paczuszkę, otrzymał swoje zapewnienie. Łzy zalśniły w jej oczach, a kolana się pod nią ugięły – ledwo zdążył uchronić ją przed upadkiem. Zdecydowanie niespokojny wieczór. _Przeklęty Malfoy i jego głupie pomysły!_ Powstrzymując zirytowane westchnienie, posadził ją na kanapie i przysiadł obok niej, kiedy starała się opanować. Chwilę potem z ulgą - i dumą – stwierdził, iż łzy znikły, a oczy – choć nadal błyszczące – wpatrywały się w pierścionek z mieszaniną gniewu i wspomnień.

\- Obrączka mojej mamy. Z jej krwią. – W jego uszach zabrzmiało to pusto, więc nic nie powiedział, tylko objął ją ramieniem. – Dlaczego teraz?

\- Chyba wydawałaś się zbyt... zadowolona. Lucjusz obawia się o swoją pozycję w kręgu Czarnego Pana. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz zaczęłaś się za bardzo dostosowywać – poprawił się w zamyśleniu. Zerknęła na niego bez słowa, a potem na powrót skupiła się na obrączce. – Był pewny, że nienawidzisz mnie na tyle, by być... niepocieszoną... na myśl o małżeństwie ze mną. Kiedy to okazało się nieprawdą...

\- Nienawidzę jedynie jego syna. No i jego samego. – Zadrżała lekko. – Wolałabym wyskoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej, niż wyjść za tego małego palanta... albo lepiej zrobiłabym, wypychając jego.

Severus nie mógł całkowicie powstrzymać uśmiechu, jednak szybko się uspokoił. – To nie byłoby sensowne.

\- Które? Wyskoczenie, czy wypchnięcie tego małego-

\- Oba. – Severus spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Hermiono, Lucjusza Malfoy'a nie można pomijać. Nie jest tak głupi i słaby, jak jego syn. Strzeż się go. – Przytaknęła powoli, a po chwili jej oczy wpatrzyły się w obrączkę matki.

\- Czy to... to normalne, że chcę widzieć go martwego nawet bardziej, niż samego Vol-Czarnego Pana? – Jej głos był wyraźniejszy i nieco się cofnął widząc na jej twarzy zimną furię - lub nienawiść – i gdyby nie był bardziej doinformowany, pomyślałby, że opętał ją Zew.

\- Twój problem z Malfoy'em ma podłoże osobiste. Nie zabił jedynie twoich przyjaciół, ale także tych z twojej krwi. Powiedziałbym, że to zrozumiałe, choć radzę pamiętać, iż kiedy Czarny Pan upadnie, Malfoy straci swoje wpływy. Jeśli przeżyje – rzekł Severus. Nie powiedział już tego głośno, ale wiedział, że kiedy Lord zginie, sam chciałby widzieć śmierć Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Azkaban niech idzie w diabli.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Jak?

Pojedyncze słowo odbiło się echem po ciemnej sypialni. Hermiona skuliła się przy swoim mężu, zakopując pod pościelą, pragnąc, by jej ręce przestały tak drżeć. Chcąc je czymś zająć, zaczęła bawić się nielicznymi włoskami na jego piersi. Poruszył się lekko, ale nie powstrzymywał jej, a ona pamiętając, co działo się poprzedniego ranka, kiedy dotknęła blizny na jego mostku, upewniła się teraz, że ją omija.

\- Słucham? – Brzmiał na zmęczonego i ogarnęło ją lekkie poczucie winy... ale musiała wiedzieć. Odkąd ujrzała obrączkę, coś ją gnębiło i nagle wybuchło w jej umyśle z rażącą jasnością.

Przypuszczała, ze jej rodziców zabiła _Avada Kedavra.  
_  
Ale jeżeli tak, nie byłoby krwi.

Więc ich śmierć nie była tak szybka i łatwa, jak wierzyła. Zadrżała, myśląc o tym, co spotkało Rona... czy tak zginęli? Czy było tak dużo... _zła_... w tym czynie? Zaschło jej w gardle. – Jak zginęli?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Hermiona uniosła głowę, by widzieć jego twarz. Miał otwarte oczy, patrzące obojętnie w ciemność... lecz kiedy się podniosła, spojrzał na nią. – Nie jestem pewien, Hermiono. Mieliśmy jedynie... raporty. Bez szczegółów.

\- Więc co mówiły raporty? Dumbledore pozwolił mi wierzyć, iż była to _Avada Kedavra_ , ale przecież to niemożliwe.

Pierś pod nią podniosła się w głębokim westchnieniu. Wiedziała, że nie chciał jej tego mówić, ale musiała wiedzieć. Czekała cierpliwie, aż w końcu się odezwał. – Ostatni cios _był_ Zabójczą Klątwą. Lucjusz... – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Hermiono, nie musisz tego wiedzieć.

Jej palce znieruchomiały. – Ale chcę – rzekła zimnym głosem. _Muszę wiedzieć, jeżeli było tak, jak z Ronem...  
_  
Severus potrząsnął głową. – Nie znam żadnych szczegółów oprócz klątwy rzuconej na końcu.

Hermiona z powrotem położyła głowę na jego piersi i patrzyła na swoje palce, które wróciły do przerwanej czynności. – Ale przed... czy przed rzuceniem klątwy były Rytuały Krwi...

\- Nie – odparł szybko i pewnie. – Lucjusz nie mógłby... przeprowadzić Rytuałów Krwi na Mugolach. Kilku czarodziei chciałoby... jeśli w ogóle jakiś. – Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej i zaczął uspokajać, kreśląc małe kółka na plecach. Od razu się odprężyła, podczas gdy ruch ten powoli ją usypiał.

Leżała cicho, starając się zapanować nad nerwami i zadać następne pytanie. Nie dlatego, że bała się jego reakcji, lecz dlatego, iż nie była całkiem pewna, czy chce znać odpowiedź. W końcu, kiedy usłyszała, jak tłumi ziewanie, wyszeptała. – Rytuały Krwi były przeprowadzone na Ronie, prawda?

Jego dłoń przestała gładzić jej plecy, a ona zesztywniała. Drugą ręką uniósł jej brodę, tak iż patrzyła prosto w jego oczy... oczy, które były ciemniejsze, niż najmroczniejsze kąty sypialni. Popatrzył na nią poważnie i przytaknął, po czym przytulił ją mocno, obiema rękami gładząc łagodnie plecy. Ukryła twarz w jego piersi i wdychała jego zapach, odprężając się. – Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś.

Następnego ranka, po wydarzeniach z pierścionkiem i jej nowej wiedzy, sny powróciły. Kiedy Severus wyszedł do łazienki, jej umysł został zalany oślepiającymi wspomnieniami i strzępkami rozmów...

 _\- Czy ja też dostanę jeden, mamusiu?_

\- Pewnego dnia na pewno, ale jeszcze nie teraz, kochanie.

\- Ale ja chcę teraz! – Tupnięcie nóżki.

\- Proszę – możesz ponosić mój, dopóki nie skończę z tymi naczyniami.

Dźwięk śmiechu jej mamy, kiedy pięcioletnia Hermiona wsunęła obrączkę na kciuk – była za duża nawet na ten palec i po chwili się ześliznęła. Brzęk metalu uderzającego o podłogę rozległ się echem w jej umyśle, po chwili stapiając się... zmieniając w ostre, piskliwe... bolesne...

Jęknęła, rzucając głową po poduszce, uwięziona we własnej głowie...

I nagle coś, co nie było wspomnieniem, lecz jej wyobraźnią... krzyk jej matki, gdy Śmierciożercy włamują się do domu Grangerów. Do domu, w którym dorastała.

Obudziła się z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe... czerwona mgła formująca się na krańcach wzroku...  
 _  
Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą_.

Trzęsły jej się ręce... przyciąganie, dławione od czasu, gdy schowała książki, wróciło. W pełni silne. Krew pulsowała w żyłach i czuła pragnienie, niemalże fizycznie... jakby jakieś ręce ją ciągnęły... mogła się uczyć. Mogła odpłacić Draconowi – i jego ojcu – za ból, jaki czuła. Za ból jej matki. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i poczuła wilgoć na trzęsących się palcach. Gapiła się w nie beznamiętnie... łzy.  
 _  
Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

 _Nie_ , pomyślała zdecydowanie. Ale mogę sprawić, że _zapłacą_.  
 _  
Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

Zwinęła się w kłębek i owinęła kołdrą, chwytając w ramiona poduszkę. Musi wyjść z pokoju na chwilę... planowała zostać tu cały poranek, poleniuchować w łóżku i potem poczytać nowe książki do Transmutacji. Profesor McGonagall oczekiwała jej dopiero następnego dnia, ale teraz...

Pójdzie na śniadanie. A potem może do biblioteki. Wszystko, byleby tylko stąd wyjść, uciec przed kuszeniem, przyciąganiem... _Odwrócić uwagę... potrzebuję rozproszenia..._

I nagle odezwał się w jej głowie rozsądny głos. _Ale czy to naprawdę będzie aż tak zła rzecz? W końcu to nie są Księgi Krwi._

\- Nie! – krzyknęła, odrzucając kołdrę. Kiedy wygrzebała się z łóżka, zdała sobie sprawę, że szum wody w łazience ustał. Pogratulowała sobie wyczucia czasu i podeszła do szafy, wyciągnęła szaty, po czym trzasnęła drzwiami.

Położyła je na łóżku i usiadła przy toaletce, atakując szczotką włosy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że już wstałaś – rzucił Severus. Podskoczyła, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Pomyślałam, że pójdę dzisiaj na śniadanie, a potem poszperam w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych – powiedziała, obracając się do niego. Stał przed szafą w samym szlafroku, cienka, zielona tkanina nie okrywała zbytnio jego ciała. _Odwrócenie uwagi_ , pomyślała, zmuszając się do obrócenia, by skończyć czesanie włosów. Stosując się do rad Lavender na pewno odpowiednio by się rozproszyła, ale nie było wystarczająco czasu, bo za chwilę zaczynały się lekcje. Może wieczorem...

\- Rozumiem - odparł podejrzliwie. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego. Zaschło jej w ustach na jego widok. Był w samych spodniach, z nagą piersią. Zauważył jej wzrok i posłał jej swój wredny uśmieszek. Nadal czuła się nieco zażenowana, kiedy robił takie rzeczy, ale powoli się do tego przyzwyczajała. I cieszyła tym... nie mogła nic poradzić na to, jak seksowny był ten arogancki, wredny drań... Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, flirciarsko taksując go spojrzeniem, a jej uśmiech urósł widząc zaskoczenie na jego twarzy – szybko znikło, ale je dojrzała.

Odwrócił się, wyciągając koszulę z szafy i ponownie mogła zobaczyć blizny biegnące wzdłuż prawego boku.  
 _  
Jest wiele krwawych rytuałów. Wiele rodzajów magii krwi._

Skąd pochodziły te blizny? Jakich innych rytuałów dokonał... lub jakie były dokonane na nim? Pytania paliły jej umysł, ale nawet nie kłopotała się, by zapytać. Wątpiła, aby chciał powiedzieć jej coś więcej, niż kiedy po raz pierwszy o to pytała.

Nie odwracając się, rzucił. – Jeżeli masz taką potrzebę, w gabinecie jest Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Zaczarowałem szafkę tak, że będziesz mogła ją otworzyć. – Gapiła się na niego oniemiało, dopóki nie odwrócił się do niej ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeżeli, na przykład, będziesz chciała się zdrzemnąć, a ja nie będę... obecny. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego nie leżysz w ramionach Morfeusza.

\- Och, dzięki – odparła cicho, wciąż się w niego wpatrując, kiedy zakładał koszulę i szatę. – Ja... nie miałam ich, aż do dzisiaj. Snów. To znaczy, one ustały, ale potem-

\- Mała intryga Malfoy'a bez wątpienia cię dotknęła – Potrząsnął głową, z irytacją odgarniając włosy i zerknął na nią, zabierając się do zapięcia mankietów. – Pamiętaj Hermiono, pierścionek nic nie zmienia. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, a podarunek od Malfoy'a nie robi ani nic dobrego, ani złego.

Przytaknęła cicho. Jak mógł być tak chłodny w tej sprawie? Szybko się zganiła. _Ponieważ też przez to przechodził... albo nawet i gorzej, bo przecież to był jego ojciec..._ Chrząknęła i odłożyła szczotkę. – Wiem. I dlatego też chcę iść na śniadanie... Nie chcę, by Malfoy wiedział, jak mi zaszkodził. – Severus obdarzył ją zadowolonym skinieniem i nałożył nauczycielską szatę. Nagle uderzyło ją coś innego. – Severus?

\- Tak? – zapytał z roztargnieniem.

\- Powinnam... jak powinnam napisać o tym w dzienniku? Co będzie lepsze – mam być smutna i nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej Malfoy'a, czy potraktować go protekcjonalnie...

\- A jak myślisz? – Odwrócił się do niej w pełnych, nauczycielskich szatach i odruchowo się wyprostowała... od razu czując się głupio. – Znasz rozwiązanie tak samo dobrze, jak ja; jaka jest najlepsza odpowiedź?

Test. Zawsze była w tym dobra. Pomyślała przez moment, zanim odpowiedziała. – Więc, chyba powinnam napisać wymijająco, nieprawdaż? Mogę udawać dzielną przy ludziach, ale w środku jestem przybita... Teraz naprawdę nie chcę widzieć Śmierciożerców, obawiam się, jak mogłabym zareagować... no i nienawidzę Malfoy'a jeszcze bardziej, niż przedtem.

Skinął jej z uznaniem. _No i to zrujnowało profesorski image..._ _Nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek patrzył z aprobatą na Gryfona,_ pomyślała drwiąco.

\- Bardzo dobrze. A kiedy udajesz dzielną na zewnątrz, nie zapomnij wspomnieć o tym w liście do Wiktora.

Przytaknęła, a po chwili zapytała. – Kiedy zaczniemy lekcje Oklumencji, _profesorze_? – Spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem oczu.

\- Zaplanowałem je na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale niestety musiałem dać szlaban, więc będę całkowicie zajęty. Zaczniemy jutro, tuż po kolacji.

Hermiona uniosła zaciekawiona głowę. – Musiało to być coś strasznego, jeżeli wymaga obecności na szlabanie samego Mistrza Eliksirów. Zazwyczaj zrzucasz to na Filcha. Kto to jest?

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się w irytacji. – Młody Dennis Creevey pomyślał, że jego obecność na naszym ślubie pozwala mu na bardziej... poufałe... stosunki ze mną. Musiałem wyperswadować mu te myśli.

\- Ojej... – Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Biedny Dennis.

\- Zaiste. Ręczne wyczyszczenie kilku tuzinów kociołków powinno pomóc mu w zrozumieniu tej kwestii.

Hermiona poczuła falę sympatii dla chłopca. – Kilka tuzinów? To... to całkiem sporo, prawda?

\- I o to chodzi.

\- Może powinieneś... – Hermiona zamilkła i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jest przecież młody, no wiesz, tak naprawdę nie-

Przerwał jej mrocznym spojrzeniem i rzekł zimnym głosem. – Może powinnaś zachować swoje pomocne rady dla Minerwy. Jesteś, jak zapewne zauważyłaś, moją _żoną_ – nie _asystentką_. Zapewniam cię, iż jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z uczniami, Hermiono.

Wiedziała, że ma rację, więc wymamrotała zapłoniona. – Dobra, przepraszam. – Związała włosy na czubku głowy, przytwierdzając je spinką. – A więc do zobaczenia później.

Kiedy nie odpowiadał, spojrzała na niego w odbiciu i zauważyła, że patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Co? – Widząc, że wpatruje się w jej głowę, zaczęła się śmiać. – To po to, by nie zmoczyć ich pod prysznicem. Nie mogę myć ich każdego dnia – inaczej okropnie by się kręciły.

\- Ach. Mam – _mamy_ – wannę, Hermiono. – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach, wywołując u niego chichot. – Chodź. – Łapiąc go za rękę, pozwoliła się poprowadzić do łazienki, gdzie za jednym machnięciem różdżki ściana rozpłynęła się, ukazując ogromną, wpuszczona w podłogę wannę z mnóstwem kraników. Od razu zrozumiała, dlaczego odseparował ją od reszty pomieszczenia – była to po prostu duża dziura w podłodze, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia. Mogła sobie wyobrazić późną wizytę nocną do toalety, kończącą się raczej dramatycznie, jeżeli ktoś nie był zbyt uważny.

\- Jest większa, niż ta w łazience Prefektów! – zawołała. – Dlaczego wcześniej mi o niej nie powiedziałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Rzadko o niej myślę. Wolę prysznic.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, wciąż gapiąc się na wannę. – Nie ma nic lepszego, niż długa, gorąca kąpiel po kiepskim dniu. Nie wiesz, co tracisz. – Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę. Momentalnie zaschło jej w gardle, widząc wpatrzony w nią intensywny wzrok, a potem zaschło jej chyba jeszcze bardziej, kiedy otaksował ją całą spojrzeniem.

Ponownie popatrzył w jej oczy, unosząc lekko brew. – Może mogłabyś... pokazać mi kiedyś, co tracę.

Zaczerwieniła się wyobrażając sobie taką sytuację. Nie ufając głosowi, przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Przypatrywał jej się jeszcze przez chwilę. – No to zobaczymy się na śniadaniu. Miłej... kąpieli – powiedział i wyszedł z łazienki.

Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech i potrząsnęła głową, uspokajając się. Trudno uwierzyć, że zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu nie myślała o nim, jako o mężczyźnie, a teraz, kiedy był w pobliżu, _tylko na tym_ się koncentrowała. Pochyliła się i wypróbowała kilka kurków, uśmiechając się, gdy znalazła perfumowane cynamonowo-waniliowe mydło.

Wślizgując się do wody, westchnęła z wdzięcznością i przymknęła oczy. _Dziewczyny będą zazdrosne, kiedy im o tym powiem..._

Zmierzała na śniadanie, czując się niesamowicie odprężoną, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. – Czekaj, Hermiona! – Odwróciła się i ujrzała Harry'ego nadchodzącego korytarzem. Wycofała się z tłumu pod ścianę, a kiedy chłopak podszedł, od razu zauważyła troskę w zielonych oczach. – Wszystko w porządku?

Zamrugała zdziwiona. – Oczywiście, Harry, przecież mówiłam ci – wszystko ok. A jak na Severusa Snape'a jest całkiem _miło_.

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie o niego mi chodzi, miałem na myśli... cokolwiek to było, co Malfoy ci dał.

\- Och! – zawołała Hermiona, podczas gdy jej żołądek skręcił się dziwnie. Zdążyła już zepchnąć to na drugi plan podczas kąpieli, kiedy była zajęta bardziej przyjemnymi myślami, ale teraz... odwróciła wzrok, patrząc na strumień uczniów wkraczających do Wielkiej Sali. – To... to była obrączka ślubna mojej mamy. Musiał dostać ją od ojca. I to... – Przerwała i pokręciła głową.

Harry położył jej uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu. – Miona... Przykro mi. Nie powinienem tego wywlekać-

\- W porządku, Harry. Miałeś prawo wiedzieć... byłeś tam, kiedy on... dał mi go. I ja... wszystko dobrze. – Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała w oczy przyjaciela. – Pierścionek niczego nie zmienia. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, obrączka ani tego nie pogarsza, ani nie polepsza.

Harry pokręcił głową ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Hermiono, jesteś niesamowita, wiesz o tym?

Z szelmowskim uśmiechem, pochyliła się i odparła. – Właściwie to powiedział Severus. No, coś takiego... Chyba ujął to nieco lepiej.

\- Snape? – Twarz Harry'ego pociemniała. – A co on może wiedzieć o tym, co przeżywasz?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. I nie – nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej. Tylko... zaufaj mi, on rozumie, dobrze? – _Lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, przyjacielu. Lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny_ , dodała w myślach.

Harry spuścił zakłopotanie wzrok. – Więc... um... – Przeczesał ręką włosy, zerkając na nią, zanim ponownie odwrócił wzrok. – Więc jest inny, kiedy jesteście sami?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Niezupełnie. No wiesz, cały ten sarkazm i zgryźliwość, to właściwy _on._ Ale przyzwyczajam się do tego i chyba staje się inny, kiedy jesteśmy sami. Rozmawiamy więcej, niż mi się wydawało, że będziemy. Oczywiście, kiedy nie ma swoich humorów.

Harry drgnął. – Gadać ze Snape'em... nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

Nie wytrzymała – Harry był wyraźnie zakłopotany tym tematem. – Oczywiście, że gadamy. Myślisz, że cały czas się całujemy? – zapytała niewinnym głosem.

W oczach Harry'ego pojawił się horror, a osobliwe myśli całkowicie go poraziły. – Merlinie, Hermiono – _nie_ prowokuj u mnie takich myśli!

Powstrzymała wredny uśmiech i dodała. – No wiesz, jest w tym naprawdę całkiem niezły.

\- Hermiona! – krzyknął, przyciskając dłonie do uszu. – Nie mów takich rzeczy bez ostrzeżenia! – Nie mogła powstrzymać już śmiechu, a po chwili Harry przyłączył się do niej i wziąwszy ją pod ramię, wprowadził do Wielkiej Sali.

Wciąż się śmiejąc, Hermiona omiotła wzrokiem stół nauczycielski i puściła oczko do swojego męża, zarabiając w odpowiedzi skinienie pełne aprobaty. Później przeniosła wzrok na stół Slytherinu, gdzie przez moment patrzyła na Draco, i z radością zaobserwowała wyraz jego twarzy: mieszanina szoku i niedowierzania. _Założę się, że spodziewał się ujrzeć mnie we łzach,_ pomyślała zadowolona z siebie. Jaka szkoda, Draco Malfoy'u – nie dam ci tej satysfakcji.

Dzień minął szybko. Hermiona z rozbawieniem słuchała rozmów o Quidditchu – Gryffindor grał przeciw Slytherinowi w tę sobotę i cały Dom nie mógł rozmawiać o niczym innym. Nawet Lavender i Parvati wychwytywały każde słowo Ginny i Harry'ego, kiedy podczas kolacji opisywali manewry, które ćwiczyli przez ostatni tydzień na treningach. Słysząc podekscytowane rozmowy dochodzące od stołu Ślizgonów, stwierdziła, iż oba Domy były pochłonięte nadchodzącym wydarzeniem.

Pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółmi udała się do mieszkania i przebrała w piżamę, odnotowując sobie w pamięci, iż musi kupić z Ginny w Hogsmeade w ten weekend coś bardziej... intrygującego... niż koszulka i spodnie, które właśnie włożyła.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Biedny Dennis. Severus wydawał się mieć okropny humor, kiedy zerkała na niego podczas kolacji, a nie trzeba profesor Trelawney, żeby ujrzeć tuziny brudnych kociołków w przyszłości młodego Creevey'a. Tak, Severus wróci raczej późno, a niezmienny grymas na jego twarzy podczas posiłku był tego sygnałem. _Przynajmniej_ ja _nie muszę być ofiarą jego humoru,_ pomyślała z satysfakcją.

Skulona na jednym z foteli, otworzyła nową książkę do Transmutacji i natychmiast całkowicie się w niej zatopiła. Nie zważała na płynące godziny, dopóki nie dotarła do rozdziału, który zmroził jej ciało.

Transmutacja eleganckiego złota, jak pierścienie, wymaga dużej wprawy...

Pokręciła głową. _Jak pierścienie..._ zatrzasnęła książkę, wstała i podeszła do biurka, gdzie leżał dziennik. Ciężko wzdychając, wzięła pióro i zaczęła pisać.

 _Wiktor nigdy się nie dowie, jak pomocny jest ten dziennik... tyle się dzieje, i chociaż o niektórych sprawach mogę pogadać z Severusem, inne... nie chcę zawracać mu głowy. Szczególnie czymś takim, jak to. Czy wciąż przyjaźni się z Malfoy'ami? Co, jeśli tak? Ufam mu, ale im nie ufam ani trochę... a już szczególnie po wybryku, jaki Draco zrobił ostatniej nocy._

 _Obrączka mojej mamy? Z jej zaschniętą krwią? Jaki zimnokrwisty bydlak mógłby to zrobić, oprócz Malfoy'a? Nie mogę wytrzymać z Draco w jednym pomieszczeniu, a co dopiero z Lucjuszem... I chociaż nie uważam, by Draco był tam, kiedy zabito moich rodziców, założę się o wszystko, że Lucjusz tak. Nie wiem, co zrobiłabym, gdybym musiała go teraz oglądać... Udaję dzielną, ale ten pierścionek naprawdę mną zachwiał, bardziej niż przyznałam się komukolwiek._

 _Bogowie, co jeżeli Severus jest przyjacielem Lucjusza, tak naprawdę? Co mam zrobić?_

 _Nienawidzę Malfoy'a bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niech całą trójkę szlag trafi... bo nie wierzę, że Narcyza jest niewinna, mając za męża i syna kogoś takiego. Co, jeśli będę musiała ich spotkać? Co, jeśli Severus mnie zmusi? Jeśli każe mi zbliżyć się do nich? Powstrzymam się przed przeklęciem ich?_

Powoli zamknęła dziennik i oparła głowę na rękach.

 _Może_ powstrzymać się przed przeklęciem ich? Lub... gorzej? Ale nie znała nic gorszego... czytała o kilku obiecujących rzeczach w książkach, które dostała od Wiktora...

Może powinna jeszcze raz szybko do nich zajrzeć, zobaczyć, czy dobrze zapamiętała...

Może kilka prostszych zaklęć będzie wystarczająco bezpiecznych, by spróbować...

Może-

Każdy krok wydaje się mały.

Zszokowana, zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed szafą. – Och, Bogowie – jęknęła, padając na kolana i obejmując się ramionami. Jak mogła wplątać się w to wszystko? Jak to możliwe, że chciała, bardziej niż wszystko, otworzyć te książki, czytać o tym, o czym mogły ją nauczyć, użyć w potrzebie... przygotować się... I równie mocno pragnąć, by zamknięto je na zawsze, zaczarować je i umieścić w najgłębszej dziurze, osłonić umysł i duszę przed horrorem, który ją czeka, jeśli upadnie... jeśli zajdzie tak głęboko, że już nigdy nie zobaczy światła... owładnięta Zewem...

Ale była bezpieczna przed Zewem. Prawda? Nie czytała Ksiąg Krwi, nie naprawdę. W zasadzie, to nie wystarczająco... tylko to, co Severus powiedział. I Severus wiedział.

Krew szumiała jej w uszach. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i potrząsnęła głową, by oczyścić umysł. Czuła, jakby w jej głowie były dwa głosy – jej i _czegoś_ innego... czegoś, co bardzo chciało zmusić ją do sięgnięcia po książki, do czytania...

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Wstała i otwarła szafę.

Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych.

Kręcąc gwałtownie głową, zatrzasnęła drzwi. _Nie_ , krzyczała w myślach. _Jeśli to zrobię, to tylko z własnego wyboru, własnej decyzji, a nie przez obcą ingerencję, rozumiesz mnie?_

Zamarła i zaczęła się śmiać z własnego absurdu. Obca ingerencja? Zaczynała wariować? Podeszła do toaletki i opadła na ławeczkę, przeczesując rękami włosy i marszcząc się, kiedy wyczuła splątane kołtuny. Potem znowu zaczęła się śmiać, śmiać na granicy z histerią. _Niektóre rzeczy w życiu się nie zmieniają... nie ważne, co by się działo. Jak na przykład puszyste, nieokiełznane, poplątane włosy._

 _Rozproszenie... potrzebuję odwrócenia uwagi..._ Podnosząc szczotkę, starała się przeczesać włosy, przygotowując się do snu. Jej frustracja szybko się zwiększyła, kiedy nie mogła sobie poradzić z masą splątanych kosmyków. Warknęła głośno i zaczęła litanię mówioną setki razy wcześniej. – _Nienawidzę_ moich włosów! Nienawidzę! Nie cierpię! Tym razem je zetnę. Naprawdę, zetnę je. – Kontynuowała rozczesywanie i stawała się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Nie było widać postępu, a litania stała się coraz gwałtowniejsza.

\- Agrh! Nienawidzę tych włosów! Tym razem to zrobię – ścinam je. Jestem już zmęczona walką z nimi!

\- Nie.

Obróciła się i zobaczyła swojego męża opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Jej serce podskoczyło. _Rozproszenie..._

\- Nie.

Severus nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos, dopóki nie odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem kryjącym się w oczach. Zaskoczenie... a może coś więcej?

\- Severus! Nie wiedziałam, że już wróciłeś...

Zastanowił się chwilę, zanim zdecydował się kontynuować. Nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale mogło to przybliżyć go do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Podszedł do niej powoli. – Nie – powtórzył jedwabiście. – Nie ścinaj ich. – Patrzyła na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza.

Wyciągnął delikatnie szczotkę z jej dłoni i zaprowadził ją do łóżka. – Usiądź – poprosił, a ona wykonała jego polecenia z pytającym spojrzeniem wbitym w jego twarz i usadowiła się tuż przy wezgłowiu łóżka. – Tu jest o wiele wygodniej niż na tej ławeczce. – Wzruszając lekko ramionami podciągnęła nogi i patrzyła, jak ściąga nauczycielską szatę i pochyla się, by zdjąć buty i skarpetki. Po chwili osunął się za nią i wziął do ręki szczotkę.

Usadowił Hermionę między nogami, oparł się o wezgłowie i powoli przeczesywał jej loki, rozprawiając się z poplątanymi kołtunami. Westchnęła i wygięła szyję w łuk, kiedy ruchy szczotki masowały skórę jej głowy. Gdy rozczesał wszystkie loki, odłożył szczotkę i wplątał we włosy palce, podziwiając ich kolor i strukturę, kontynuując masaż... Kiedy dotknął szyi, zamruczała cicho, co wywołało interesującą reakcję jego ciała. Dłonie zamarły w jej włosach i próbował się opanować, oddychając z wysiłkiem, podczas gdy ona oparła się o niego całym ciężarem ciała. Przymknął oczy, czując, jak się do niego tuli i z powrotem zajął się jej włosami.

– Cudowne uczucie – wymruczała, omiatając oddechem jego szyję.

Wydał przytakujący pomruk, podczas gdy Hermiona zaczęła się o niego ocierać, minimalizując odległość między ich ciałami. Odwróciła się bokiem do niego, by móc widzieć jego twarz. Przebiegła pieszczotliwie palcem przez ramię Severusa, którego ciało wciąż odpowiadało. Czy ta kobieta wie, co robi?

\- Severus... – Zaintrygował go niepewny głos żony.

\- Tak?

Siedziała chwilę w ciszy, nerwowo bawiąc się guzikiem jego koszuli. – Czy... musimy czekać do soboty?

Poczuł wybuch triumfu, słysząc jej pytanie, a w odpowiedzi pochylił się i złączył ich usta w powolnym pocałunku, pozwalając palcom dotykać jej policzków, szyi... skóra była niesamowicie miękka i ciepła... Otwarła usta, pogłębiając pocałunek, smakując... Bogowie, chciał ją kosztować... Kiedy się odsunęła, oboje dyszeli ciężko, ale Severus czekał cierpliwie, aż jego żona przejmie inicjatywę.

Odwróciła się w pełni, po czym uklękła między jego nogami z błyskiem nieśmiałości w oczach. Objął ją zachęcająco w talii, z lubością czując delikatność materiału na swojej skórze. Pochyliła się, ponownie go całując i zarzucając ręce na szyję męża, przycisnęła do niego piersi.

Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę, a dziewczyna jęknęła, czując dotyk na swojej skórze. Tak żywo reagowała... Słysząc ten dźwięk poczuł skurcz między nogami i musiał powstrzymać się przed spełnieniem swoich pragnień... opanować przemożną chęć zerwania z niej tej cienkiej piżamki i wprowadzenia jej w świat zmysłowych rozkoszy, które na nią czekały... by popchnąć ją, złączyć ich ciała i zatopić się w niej, wijącej pod nim...

Zmusił ją, by usiadła i złapał jej piersi, masując je kciukami. Koszulka przeszkadzała mu, więc niecierpliwie ją odpiął i rzucił w kąt, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy Hermiona zaczęła robić to samo z jego koszulą. Oderwał się od jej ust i pocałunkami wyznaczył szlak w dół jej szyi, po czym polizał wrażliwe miejsce za uchem, uśmiechając się, kiedy jeszcze mocniej się do niego przycisnęła.

W końcu zerwała z niego koszulę i ciepłymi dłońmi zaczęła odkrywać jego pierś... pieszczotliwie przejechał językiem po jej obojczyku w momencie, gdy jego żona dotknęła blizny na mostku, a Zew podniósł się z taką szybkością, iż ledwie go opanował.  
 _  
Zwiąż ją ze sobą._

Naznacz ją

.

Czerwień pojawiła się na granicy wzroku i już otwierał usta tuż przy jej szyi, naciskając zębami na delikatną skórę... jej ledwo słyszalne sapnięcie powstrzymało go i zadygotał, skupiając całą silę woli...

ZWIĄŻ JĄ ZE SOBĄ.

...siła woli...

 _Nie!_

Odsunął nagle głowę, oddychając ciężko, i szybko strząsnął jej dłonie, zanim ponownie dotknęłyby blizny... zanim ponownie zbudziłyby Zew...

Oparł czoło o jej ramię odzyskując stopniowo panowanie nad sobą.

\- Severus?

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył niepewność w jej oczach. – Tylko... odzyskuję kontrolę, moja droga – wymamrotał cicho. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, więc pochylił się, by ją pocałować, powoli kładąc ją na łóżku pod sobą. Obdarowywał ją powolnymi i dokładnymi pocałunkami, doskonale świadomy niecierpliwych ruchów pod nim. Odsunął się nieco, uśmiechając złośliwie i unosząc brew w wystudiowanym ruchu. – Jesteśmy niecierpliwi, czyż nie?

Nie byli już Hermioną i Severusem, błyskotliwą czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia i szpiegiem Śmierciożerców – byli mężczyzną i kobietą, skórą i westchnieniem, ciepłem i ruchem... stali się jednym ciałem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek kontroli...

Zdyszany, opadł na łopatki i przygarnął ją do siebie, wplątując palce w jej włosy, zanurzając w nich twarz i wdychając głęboko ich zapach... Nieco śpiący, wziął różdżkę z nocnej szafki, oczyścił łóżko i zgasił światła.

I tak zasnęli.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Będziemy miały kilka kolorowych kulek do zmiany z powrotem w chomiki po lekcji z szóstoklasistami. Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałaś się dzisiaj na ciężką harówkę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Spędziła w biurze Minerwy cały ranek czytając notatki i plany lekcji, podczas gdy ona uczyła. – Jeżeli będziemy miały szczęście... oczekuję, iż będzie więcej brązowych i włochatych, niż różnokolorowych. Choć prawdopodobnie wciąż będą miały nóżki.

Minerwa się z nią zgodziła. – Najprawdopodobniej. Zmiana koloru jest najtrudniejszą częścią zadania. Ruchy różdżki są nieco skomplikowane.

Ruchy różdżki... Hermiona przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem, które męczyło ją odkąd wróciła z Severusem z ulicy Pokątnej. – Minerwo? Mówiąc o różdżkach... czy często się zdarza, że ludzie wymieniają różdżki, kiedy dorastają... na przykład, kiedy wybierają inną specjalizację?

\- Nie, raczej nie. – Minerwa przyszpiliła ją spojrzeniem. – Co podsunęło ci taki pomysł?

Hermiona wysiliła się na obojętne wzruszenie ramion. – Nic, tak tylko pytam... Przypomniałam sobie właśnie, że pan Ollivander mówił kiedyś o rodzajach różdżek... no wiesz, na przykład różdżka mamy Harry'ego była dobra do Czarów. Coś takiego.

\- Och, rozumiem – rzekła kobieta rozluźniając się nieco. – Nie, Hermiono, nie znam nikogo, kto wymieniałby różdżkę, kiedy dor- hmm. Choć to nie do końca prawda. – Twarz profesorki Transmutacji stężała na moment i potrząsnęła lekko głową, zerkając na nią ciekawie.

\- Co się stało?

Minerwa odwróciła wzrok i wyjrzała zadumana przez okno. – Są pewne... zaklęcia... na które pewne różdżki są wyczulone. Ale normalnie się ich nie używa.

\- Ciemne klątwy – stwierdziła stanowczo Hermiona, a kobieta się do niej odwróciła.

\- Tak, panno-Hermiono. Ale to się rzadko zdarza – większość różdżek wytrzyma każde zaklęcie, mroczne, czy nie. Jednakże kilka... szczególnie te z włosami jednorożca... – zamilkła, a żołądek dziewczyny zawiązał się w supeł. Rdzeń z włosa jednorożca! Niejasno zdała sobie sprawę, iż Minerwa wciąż mówi. – Grindelwald musiał wymienić różdżkę, kiedy... powrócił.

\- Och – zawołała Hermiona głosem pełnym zdenerwowania. Przywołała w pamięci tajemnicze słowa pana Ollivandera: _Ach, dziewięć i pół cala z włosem jednorożca, czyż nie? I wciąż dobrze działa? Czasami... kiedy czarodziej lub czarownica dorasta i specjalizuje się w... różnych kierunkach... okazuje się, iż ich różdżki już do nich nie pasują. Zastanawiam się, czy to cię tu sprowadza, młoda panno._

Skąd pan Ollivander wiedział, że czytała mroczne książki? A może to coś innego, jakiś inny sygnał, który odebrał? Ten sam, który odebrał Severus?

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

W tym momencie z zamyślenia wyrwało ją burczenie w brzuchu. Minerwa zaczęła się śmiać. – Myślę, że czas na lunch młoda damo. Nie jestem zaskoczona twoim głodem, brakowało cię na śniadaniu. - Stała z zadowoleniem wprost tryskającym z jej oczu. – A co dziwniejsze, Severus także był nieobecny.

Twarz Hermiony zapłonęła żywym ogniem, ale nie mogła zapanować nad małym uśmiechem; słowa pana Ollivandera zepchnęła w głąb umysłu, kiedy myślała nad powodami, przez które ona i jej mąż opuścili śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Nie mogła dokładnie stwierdzić, kto zaczął, ale kiedy skończyli było za późno na cokolwiek innego, niż szybki prysznic i zamówienie z kuchni małego śniadania. – My eee... właściwie to jedliśmy w naszych komnatach. Zamówiliśmy śniadanie do siebie. – sprecyzowała niepotrzebnie, wychodząc z biura za McGonagall.

Idąc korytarzem, Minerwa zerknęła na Hermionę. – Więc na tym etapie wszystko idzie dobrze, tak? – Hermiona przytaknęła z zażenowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Cieszę się.

\- Ja też.

Reszta dnia minęła szybko. Jak Hermiona przewidziała, było całkiem sporo brązowych, włochatych kulek do zamiany z powrotem w chomiki po popołudniowych zajęciach. W zasadzie tyle, że musiały z Minerwą wrócić po kolacji do jej gabinetu i dokończyć pracę, a kiedy wreszcie wróciła do lochów, była wyczerpana.

\- Ach. Więc Minerwa w końcu pozwoliła ci wyjść – rzekł Severus, kiedy ściągała wierzchnie szaty. Wyglądał na nader rozluźnionego, siedząc w jednym z foteli z książką w jednej i filiżanką herbaty w drugiej ręce. I zdążył się już przebrać w szlafrok.

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo brakowało jej dzisiaj jego towarzystwa. Oprócz przypadkowych spojrzeń – i kilku nie za bardzo przypadkowych, stwierdziła z wrednym uśmieszkiem – nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu od rana.

Ale co to był za poranek. Gdyby mogła, codziennie opuszczałaby śniadanie. Lub chociaż budziła się wcześniej.

\- O czym tak myślisz, młoda damo? – zapytał Severus unosząc jedną brew. _Czy on zawsze musi to robić?-_ pomyślała, czując, jak jej serce przyśpiesza.

\- Hmm. To sekret – stwierdziła gładko, kładąc szatę na oparciu kanapy i sadowiąc się na niej.

Severus zachichotał. – Nie na długo, moja droga. Jeżeli nie zapomniałaś, zaczynamy dziś lekcje Oklumencji. – Hermiona westchnęła, zamykając oczy.

\- Nie, nie zapomniałam. Tylko daj mi chwilkę – rzekła. – Powiedziałabym, że jestem zbyt zmęczona, ale zgaduję, iż muszę być gotowa w każdych warunkach, prawda?

\- Dokładnie. Czarny Pan raczej nie zaczeka, aż odpoczniesz, zanim wedrze się do twojego umysłu. Dodatkowo będziesz jeszcze ostrzeżona, zanim cię wezwie, nie tak, jak ja – rzucił sucho. Otwarła oczy i zauważyła, że dziwnie się jej przygląda.

\- Kiedy... wiesz, jak długo? Zanim zażąda widzieć twoją nową żonę? – zapytała z obawą w głosie. Znała odpowiedź, zanim jeszcze pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Ale mam nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej podczas następnego zebrania – rzekł chłodno. Otwarła usta, ale zamknęła je, gdy uniósł dłoń. – Zanim zapytasz – a muszę ci powiedzieć, że zastanawiam się nad limitem pytań, które możesz zadać każdego wieczoru- Hermiona wbrew sobie wykrzywiła się wrednie- zebranie powinno odbyć się już niedługo. W granicach przyszłego tygodnia.

\- Och. Zazwyczaj obywają się co parę tygodni?

\- Nie – odparł krótko. Przyzwyczajona do jego napadów zgryźliwości, Hermiona zacisnęła usta i posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. Westchnął i odstawił filiżankę na stolik. – Raz na miesiąc lub w razie potrzeby. Ostatnie spotkanie dotyczyło jedynie Wewnętrznego Kręgu i sprawy wysłania przeze mnie umowy.

\- Aha. – Siedziała przez moment cicho, po czym zdecydowała się rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. – Więc – jakim limitem pytań chcesz mnie ograniczyć?

Kąciki ust Severusa wygięły się i oparł głowę o wezgłowie fotela, posyłając jej to dziwne, wyrachowane spojrzenie. – Hmm. To trudne pytanie. Zobaczmy... – Wstał, odłożył książkę na stolik i usiadł przed nią na kanapie. Cale od niej. – Ile jest dla ciebie warte jedno pytanie? – _Bogowie, ten głos..._

Uśmiechając się pewniej niż tak naprawdę się czuła, odpowiedziała. – To zależy, Severus. Ile wynosi obecna stawka?

Na twarzy jej męża wykwitł prawdziwy uśmiech, sprawiając, że jej oddech przyśpieszył. – To jest już samo w sobie pytanie, moja droga. Obawiam się, iż za każdym razem, gdy otwierasz usta, coraz bardziej pogrążasz się w długach.

Czuła, jak na jej policzki wkrada się rumieniec, ale była zdecydowana doprowadzić do końca tę grę. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech powiedziała. – Więc... może jest coś, co mogę zrobić z moimi ustami, by spłacić dług. – Była pod wrażeniem spokoju swojego głosu. Jak na razie to najodważniejsza rzecz, jaką powiedziała w jednej z tych flirciarskich, słownych gierek, na które sobie pozwalali.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy pochylił się i wyszeptał. – Może. – Patrzył na nią coraz bardziej ciemniejącymi oczyma, gdy jedną rękę zarzuciła mu na szyję i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Na początku się ze sobą drażnili, lecz później przycisnęła się do niego mocniej, pogłębiając pocałunek... czuła, jak obejmuje ją ramieniem i otwarła usta, przesuwając językiem po jego wargach, drażniąc podniebienie, zachwycona, kiedy to odwzajemnił.

Gdy się w końcu od siebie oderwali, oboje byli zdyszani, a ona siedziała na jego kolanach. – Choć tak przyjemna, jak ta... spłata długu mogłaby być, niestety mamy jeszcze coś do zrobienia dzisiejszego wieczoru – rzekł miękko Severus, głaszcząc jej plecy.

Przytaknęła z westchnieniem i podniosła się nieco niezdarnie. – Poczekaj, tylko się przebiorę w coś wygodniejszego. Zrobimy to tutaj? – Widząc jego uśmieszek, pokręciła głową i wyjaśniła. – Chodziło mi o lekcję Oklumencji. – Facet jest niewyżyty. _Tak jak i ja,_ pomyślała, powstrzymując szelmowski uśmiech.

Severus skinął i wyszła z pokoju. Stając przed szafą, szybko przebrała się w pidżamę. Zerknęła na górną półkę, upewniając się, iż książki nadal są ukryte pod letnimi ubraniami. Czasami Skrzaty Domowe układają rzeczy lub biorą je do prania, choć w uznaniu większości ludzi wcale nie byłyby brudne. Jednak letnie ubrania wciąż bezpiecznie kryły czarnomagiczne księgi. Zamknęła szybko drzwi i udała się do salonu z różdżką w ręku.

\- Nie będziesz jej potrzebowała – rzekł Severus, wskazując na różdżkę.

\- Ale kiedy uczyłeś Harry'ego-

Severus prychnął. – Nie przypominaj mi o tym zmarnowanym czasie, Hermiono. Wciąż nie wiem, co zrobiłem, by zasłużyć na taką karę – spędzać z Potterem więcej czasu, niż wymagają tego lekcje Eliksirów. – Hermiona już otwierała usta, by bronić przyjaciela, ale jej mąż przerwał jej, zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć choćby słowo. – Nie kłopocz się, Hermiono. Chociaż teraz Potter jest, powiedzmy że znośny, tak kiedy miał piętnaście lat był nie do wytrzymania. I nie próbuj temu zaprzeczyć, bo wiesz o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, czując się nieswojo i zostawiła temat Harry'ego. – Więc... nie potrzebuję różdżki.

\- Nie. Sytuacja Pottera różniła się nieco od twojej – ty staniesz twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem, bez połączenia z jego umysłem, jakie ma Potter. Użyje wobec ciebie bezróżdżkowej Legillimencji, która jest mniej potężna, lecz łatwiej ją kontrolować.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. – Więc będzie mógł lepiej lawirować pomiędzy moimi wspomnieniami i szukać tego, co go interesuje? I nie będzie to takie przypadkowe?

\- Dokładnie – rzekł Severus bez wcześniejszej złości i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

\- Ale będzie musiał stać blisko mnie.

\- Bezróżdżkowa Legillimencja wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Dlatego przytrzymałeś mój podbródek, żeby utrzymać kontakt – stwierdziła, zerkając na niego.

\- Tak. Ale Czarny Pan nie będzie się tym kłopotał, Hermiono. Po prostu cię zabije, jeżeli ośmielisz się odwrócić wzrok, a będziesz wydawała się winna, tak jak dla mnie tamtego dnia – zirytował się Snape. – A teraz, jeśli przeszliśmy już przez twoje dziecinne poczucie urażonej winy, możemy zaczynać.

\- _Moje_ dziecinne poczucie... – powtórzyła z oburzeniem Hermiona i nagle przygryzła wargę. Sprawdzał jej kontrolę? Jej zdolność do udawania, nawet wtedy, gdy jest poruszona? Z wysiłkiem się opanowała i wygrała skinienie pełne aprobaty.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono. – Severus zaczął chodzić koło niej, mówiąc wykładowczym tonem. – Kontrola twoich emocji musi być bez zarzutu. Czarny Pan jest mistrzem emocjonalnej Legillimencji – ja jestem bardziej nastawiony na Legillimencję obrazową, a on – i profesor Dumbledore – są tak samo dobrzy w obu tych rodzajach. Blokować obrazy w umyśle jest dużo prościej, niż blokować emocje. Nie mamy czasu, by uczyć cię panować nad emocjami przy pomocy Oklumencji, a co dopiero wytwarzać fałszywe... i dlatego musisz utrzymywać kontrolę przez cały czas.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Severus, a co ty robisz? To znaczy, wytwarzasz fałszywe emocje? A co z... możesz wytworzyć fałszywe obrazy? Remus mówił, że jesteś Mistrzem Oklumencji.

\- Mogę pozwolić wypłynąć odpowiednim obrazom, ich fragmentom, ale niewiele z nich mogłoby stworzyć wiarygodnie fałszywe wizje. A ja nie chcę ryzykować. – Wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie. – Blokuję wszystkie obrazy i emocje, a kiedy Czarny Pan patrzy mi w oczy, uwalniam te, które chcę, by widział. Oczywiście, wciąż muszą wyglądać na przypadkowe, więc przeplatam je ze zwykłymi wspomnieniami – uczenie, dzieciństwo... rozumiesz, o co chodzi.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że nie będę miała czasu, by uczyć się-

\- I nie będziesz. Zajmuje lata dojście do takiego poziomu w Oklumencji, Hermiono. Mogę cię jednak nauczyć, jak blokować obrazy, wspomnienia, których nie chcesz, by widział ktoś inny. I w zasadzie, wykazujesz pewne cechy surowego talentu.

\- Kiedy ja... kiedy wypchnęłam cię ze swojego umysłu – powiedziała dziewczyna, a Severus przytaknął.

\- Teraz – zobaczmy, jak sobie radzisz, kiedy nie jesteś prowokowana – zarządził chłodno, stając tuż przed nią i przyszpilając ją wzrokiem.

I wtedy rozpoczęła się jej pierwsza lekcja Oklumencji.

Następnego ranka Hermiona poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. – Hermiono.

\- Mmm. Śpię – wymamrotała, wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę. Wieczorna lekcja była wyczerpująca, ale poczyniła postępy. No i nie widział niczego żenującego, więc jej zdaniem lekcja wypadła dobrze.

\- Hermiono! – Teraz głos brzmiał na mocno zirytowany.

\- Co? – zapytała, otwierając oczy.

\- Wstawaj.

Jęknęła i wywróciła oczyma, po czym zamrugała, widząc Severusa patrzącego na nią gniewnie. – Która godzina?

\- Odpowiednia byś wstała, przygotowała się i poszła na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Och – mruknęła sennie, siadając. – Dlaczego jesteś gotowy tak wcześnie?

Przez chwilę myślała, iż nie odpowie, ale podszedł sztywnym krokiem do szafy i powiedział. – Muszę się spotkać z Madame Pomfrey przed śniadaniem i sprawdzić zapotrzebowanie na lecznicze eliksiry.

Widząc zegar na ścianie zdała sobie sprawę, jak późna była godzina. Będzie musiała wziąć szybki prysznic, żeby zdążyć. Nie cierpiała się spóźniać, teraz, kiedy siedziała za stołem nauczycielskim – i tak czuła się wystarczająco wyeksponowana. – Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej? – zdenerwowała się, odrzucając kołdrę i gramoląc się z łóżka.

\- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Wyglądałaś tak spokojnie.

\- Wątpię, by to był prawdziwy powód. Po prostu nie chciałeś się ze mną dzielić prysznicem – zrzędziła Hermiona, po czym ziewnęła.

Posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Gdybym wiedział, moja droga, że jesteś zainteresowana w _dzieleniu_ prysznica, natychmiast bym cię zbudził – rzekł gładko, zakładając nauczycielskie szaty.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Zatrzymaj więc tę myśl na kiedy indziej – zaszczebiotała zalotnie i podeszła do niego, całując go w szyję. Nie przegapiła nierównego oddechu spowodowanego tym kontaktem. – Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu?

Severus spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, zanim pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. – Tak. Zafiukuj do gabinetu Minerwy, kiedy będziesz wychodzić.

\- Wiem, Severus – zirytowała się. Zaczynało ją męczyć traktowanie jej, jak bezrozumnej damulki w niebezpieczeństwie. – Miłego spotkania.

\- Zirytowana, moja droga? – zapytał, uśmiechając się wrednie. Spojrzała na niego spode łba, kiedy chichotał. – Na razie, Hermiono. I pamiętaj – wymruczał, głaszcząc kciukiem jej brodę. – Robimy to nie dlatego, że nie potrafisz się bronić, ale po to, by nie stworzyć sytuacji, w której będziesz do tego zmuszona. Nie wierzę, byśmy byli zanadto ostrożni w tej sprawie – Malfoy ci groził. – Jego ciemne oczy się w nią wwierciły. – Myśl, Hermiono. Co zrobi twój mały przyjaciel Potter, kiedy coś ci się przytrafi?

Spuściła wzrok, a cała złość się gdzieś ulotniła.

\- No właśnie. Teraz muszę iść – rzekł Severus, unosząc jej podbródek i łącząc ich usta w niewinnym pocałunku.

\- No dobrze – odpowiedziała, chwytając dłoń, która wciąż dotykała jej policzka i całując jej wnętrze, co zostało nagrodzone nieartykułowanym westchnieniem. – Do widzenia.

Jakiś czas później, Hermiona siedziała za stołem nauczycielskim z innymi praktykantkami, patrząc tęsknie na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie byli jej przyjaciele. Brakowało jej posiłków z Ginny i Harry'm, a nawet z Parvati i Lavender, jednak rozumiała potrzebę podkreślenia jej obecnej pozycji w szkole. Zwłaszcza, iż niedługo będzie pomagała prowadzić Minerwie lekcje.

Nie czułaby się tak samotnie, gdyby te dwie praktykantki Astronomii się do niej odzywały. Generalnie pogrążały się w dyskusji na temat konstelacji gwiazd, lub ustawień teleskopu, a ona w ogóle nie interesowała się ani jednym, ani drugim. Tak więc po obowiązkowym przywitaniu zostawała pozostawiona samej sobie na większość posiłku.

Severus przyszedł tuż po niej, wchodząc przez drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim z Madame Pomfrey. Ich oczy się spotkały i skinął jej szybko w odpowiedzi na ciepły uśmiech, co tylko sprawiło, iż uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali stawał się Mistrzem Eliksirów i nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by uczniowie widzieli, jak się uśmiecha. Nawet do swojej żony. Lub... możliwe, że szczególnie do swojej żony. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak uczniowie zachowywali się względem niego, odkąd ich ślub doszedł do wiadomości publicznej. Wiedziała oczywiście o Dennisie, ale ciekawiło ją, czy inni uczniowie odważyli się powiedzieć coś w zasięgu jego uszu.

Prawdopodobnie nie.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało nadejście sowiej poczty. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc skrzek sów i wołania dzieci, kiedy pióra, zgubione podczas krążenia nad stołami, latały w powietrzu. Kątem oka zauważyła kilka ptaków zmierzających do stołu nauczycielskiego i nie przejmowała się tym, póki jedna brązowa sówka nie usiadła tuż przed nią. Zastygła do czasu, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, iż ptak ma ze sobą jedynie list, a nie żadne zakazane pakunki. _To z pewnością odpowiedź Wiktora_ , pomyślała z ulgą, dając sowie kawałek tostu, zanim odleciała. Zerkając na męża, posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech, na co skinął, odwracając się na powrót do McGonagall.

Westchnęła i otworzyła przesyłkę, wyciągając dwa kawałki pergaminu. Pierwszy, tak jak się spodziewała, był odpowiedzią na jej list, ale drugi... oddech zamarł jej w piersi. Cała strona wypełniona była inkantacjami... opisami ruchów różdżki... zaklęciami... urokami łamiącymi blokady. _Merlinie..._

Spojrzała jeszcze raz w kierunku Severusa i zobaczyła, że wciąż jest pochłonięty rozmową z Minerwą. Dołączyła do nich pani Hooch, więc domyśliła się, iż dyskusja tyczy się jutrzejszego meczu. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wiedziała, iż powinna pokazać pergamin Severusowi, ale coś jej mówiło, by siedzieć cicho... i naprawdę, jak mogła odmówić sobie wiedzy? Kto wie, kiedy mogłaby być przydatna... nie tylko dla zemsty, lecz możliwości obrony kogoś bliskiego... jak mogła nie wykorzystać okazji, która sama się jej nasunęła? Byłaby głupia, gdyby nie skorzystała.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Ostrożnie wyciągając różdżkę, wymruczała zaklęcie kryjące tekst i schowała kartkę do kieszeni szaty. Szybkie spojrzenie na męża upewniło ją, iż nie zauważył nic niezwykłego. Dużo bardziej rozluźniona przeczytała list, umacniając się w przekonaniu, iż nie ma tam żadnej wzmianki o drugiej części. Z zadowolonym skinieniem, zwinęła list i włożyła go z powrotem do koperty. Bez wątpienia Severus będzie chciał go później zobaczyć, by mogli zaplanować, jak odpisać.

Ale teraz miała przed sobą pracowity dzień.

Po kolacji, Lavender i Parvati zabrały ją wprost z gabinetu McGonagall, gdzie poszła po papiery, które miała sprawdzić przez weekend. Spojrzała błagalnie na Minerwę, lecz zdradziecka czarownica przytaknęła i powiedziała jej, iż ma czas na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi przed wieczornym zebraniem. Severus miał prywatną rozmowę z dyrektorem po południu, więc nie mogła użyć go jako wymówki. Wzdychając z rezygnacją, Hermiona podążyła za dwiema radosnymi wiedźmami do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Ginny siedziała przed kominkiem i Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą, widząc, jak podnosi się z miejsca i idzie za nimi do dormitorium.

Potrzebowała drugiego racjonalnego głosu w tej rozmowie. Razem z rudowłosą usiadły na łóżku, podczas gdy pozostałe dwie usiadły naprzeciwko nich.

I przesłuchanie się zaczęło.

\- Więc?

Hermiona wykrzywiła się złośliwie, a dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się szeroko i zaczęły pytać jedna przez drugą.

\- Kiedy?

\- Jak?

\- Kierowałaś się naszymi radami?

\- Było równie dobrze, jak za pierwszym razem?

Hermiona zerknęła na Ginny i zauważyła, jak wywraca oczami, po czym uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. – Wolniej, dziewczyny. Posłuchałam waszej rady, ale zdecydowałam się na bardziej bezpośrednie podejście.

Parvati wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – Wzięłaś jego-

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona, oblewając się rumieńcem. Siedząca obok niej Ginny zachichotała. _Zdrajczyni_ , pomyślała kwaśno dziewczyna i powściągliwym tonem powiedziała. – Bogowie, Parvati! Po prostu zapytałam go, czy musimy czekać do soboty.

Lavender zadarła głowę, przypatrując się przez chwile przyjaciółce. – Poszłaś do niego i ot tak, zapytałaś?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, niezdolna powstrzymać zażenowanego uśmiechu. – No, nie zupełnie... czesał moje włosy- Słysząc, jak dziewczyny gwałtownie nabierają powietrza zamilkła nieco zmieszana. – No co?

\- Czesał cię? – powtórzyła Lavender, z wszystkowiedzącym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy Hermiona przytaknęła, obie dziewczęta uśmiechnęły się wrednie. – Och, ty mu się nie tylko podobasz, Hermiono. On się zadurzył!

\- Nie bądź śmieszna – rzuciła Hermiona, wywracając oczami. Zerknęła na Ginny, szukając u niej wsparcia, ale kiedy zobaczyła jej szeroko otwarte oczy, zdała sobie sprawę, że została sama.

\- Nie, mówię serio – dlaczego inaczej by to robił? – upierała się Lavender.

Hermiona westchnęła. – Chce, bym czuła się dobrze z tym wszystkim, naprawdę, Lavender. _W rzeczywistości_ znamy się dopiero od kilku tygodni.

\- Prawdziwa miłość nie potrze-

\- Parvati, przestań zaczytywać się w tych romansidłach, dobrze? – Zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Posłuchajcie mnie, dziewczyny... Severus i ja radzimy sobie całkiem nieźle, nawet lepiej, niż się spodziewałam, i jestem pewna, że mu się podobam, lecz nie ma nic ponad to. Naprawdę. To za wcześnie.

Lavender przytaknęła. – Masz rację, Miona. Ale przewiduję, że coś się wydarzy... – Hermiona wywróciła oczyma. – Założę się, że jeśli miałabym szansę poczytać z waszych dłoni, mogłabym powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Jasne. Powiedziałabyś, iż oboje mamy bladą skórę i zwyczaj plamienia palców atramentem. - Na dosadną odpowiedź Hermiony, Ginny zachichotała, co wywołało urażone spojrzenie studentek Wróżbiarstwa. – Po prostu się stara, bym lepiej mogła to wszystko znosić... żebym lepiej się czuła. - Ginny szybko otrzeźwiała i posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Hermiono... wątpię, aby robił to tylko ze względu na twój dobry nastrój. To nie jest zbyt snape'owskie – rzekła powoli, a Hermiona pokręciła głową. Na przekór słowom przyjaciółek, była pewna, iż to, co mówiła, było prawdą... podczas ich kilku... starć wyczuwała, jak się w jakiś sposób powstrzymuje. I nawet poza sypialnią czynił widoczny wysiłek, by być dla niej bardziej przyjacielskim... jeżeli można użyć takiego określenia względem tego mrocznego mężczyzny. Ale Ginny też miała rację – nie było to zbyt snape'owskie. Dlaczego więc się kłopotał?

Hermiona chrząknęła i wzruszyła ramionami, spychając te myśli na bok. – Może... tak jest dla niego łatwiej. Nie byłoby przecież miło mieszkać z kimś, kto skacze ci za każdym razem do gardła, albo trzęsie się jak liść, gdy tylko się do niego odezwiesz. Więc będąc miłym dla mnie, sam na tym korzysta...

Parvati parsknęła. – To nie jedyna korzyść, jaką otrzymuje. Rozzłoszczeni ludzi zwykle nie kochają się tak często.

\- Parvati! – krzyknęła Ginny, ale kiedy Hermiona na nią spojrzała, od razu się skrzywiła, widząc szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Lavender pokręciła głową. – Nie prawda, Parvati. Gniewny seks może być świetny. Żadnych zahamowań, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, a Hermiona uniosła zaciekawiona głowę. – Mówię serio – najlepszy seks przeżyłam podczas kłótni z Seamusem jakiś miesiąc temu. Był wkurzony, a ja, chcąc to zakończyć po prostu się na niego rzuciłam – to było niesamowite. Takie... dzikie i nieopanowane.

Ginny ponownie zachichotała, a Hermiona poczuła w sobie mieszane uczucia – z jednej strony, cieszyła się, że Ginny jest odprężona i ma trochę uciechy; z drugiej jednak strony nie wiedziała, czy _chciała_ być katalizatorem jej wesołości. Oczy Weasley'ówny zamigotały psotnie, kiedy mówiła. – Masz racje Lavender... Wiecie, ja i Dean... zresztą, nieważne. Ale możecie sobie wyobrazić – z temperamentem profesora Snape'a?

Lavender przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem. – No. Dziki i nieopanowany to mało powiedziane.

Severus wśliznął się cicho przez drzwi gabinetu Albusa. Musiał pojawić się w pewnej sprawie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów tuż przed zebraniem Zakonu, co spowodowało jego spóźnienie. Pozostali członkowie siedzieli już w biurze, włączając jego żonę, która zajęła mu miejsce tuż obok siebie. Ich oczy się spotkały i kiedy uśmiechnęła się do niego, sztywnym krokiem przeszedł przez pokój, zajmując puste miejsce obok niej. Kiedy tylko usiadł, Hermiona pochyliła się i wyszeptała. – Problemy w Slytherinie, Severusie?

Chrząknął i spojrzał na nią cierpko. – Nie bądź taka szczęśliwa, moja droga. Jak dobrze wiesz, nie lubię odbierać punktów własnemu Domowi.

Hermiona zachichotała i rzuciła cicho. – Widziałyśmy z Minerwą ubywające kamienie w klepsydrach. Prof- um, Albus powiedział nam, co się stało.

\- Och, naprawdę? A czy również- syknął Severus, ale zamilkł, słysząc chrząknięcie Dumbledore'a.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście. Wiem, że nie jest to zwyczajowa pora na spotkanie, ale mamy pewną sprawę do omówienia. Nie ma wszystkich, jednak wezwałem tych, którzy mogą okazać się najbardziej... użyteczni w obecnej sytuacji.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie Kingsley Shacklebolt wyszczerzył się, a Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku. Nie, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Mundugus Fletcher byłby mało przydatny w rozszyfrowywaniu przepowiedni.

\- Jest także drugi cel dzisiejszego zebrania. Z przysługującego mi prawa, jako przywódcy Zakonu, powołałem Hermionę Snape na oficjalnego członka Zakonu Feniksa. - Podczas przemowy dyrektora, Snape przyglądnął się obecnym. Przyszli ludzie, których spodziewał się zastać... włączając Alastora Moody'ego.

Zesztywniał, gdy jego wzrok trafił na starego Aurora. Szalonooki Moody przyglądał się bacznie Hermionie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Czy on również wyczuwał pokrewieństwo? Powstrzymał zirytowane westchnienie. Gdyby był z Moody'm w życzliwszych stosunkach, mógłby do niego podjeść po zebraniu, ale w obecnej sytuacji...

\- A teraz przejdźmy do sedna sprawy – rzekł Albus, przyciągając uwagę Snape'a. Dumbledore odwrócił się i machnąwszy różdżką napisał ognistymi literami tekst na ścianie tuż za nim. Świecące słowa przyciągały wzrok wszystkich zebranych.  
 _  
Kluczem zapewniającym zwycięstwo światła nad cieniem  
Jest krew przyjaciela związana w czerwieni  
Z ciemności w jasność, z desperacji w nadzieję  
Z jelenia w ostrze, z ostrza w ciało  
Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę  
Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień  
Wtedy Czarny Pan zginie._

Bill Weasley rozsiadł się na swoim miejscu, a jego brwi złączyły się w wyrazie skupienia. Potter kręcił głową, kiedy raz po raz czytał przepowiednię, a siedzący obok niego Lupin, chcąc go wesprzeć, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Severus niemal prychnął – chłopak miał tylu lizusów wokół siebie, że aż go mdliło. Przepowiednia nawet go nie dotyczy, jeżeli jego podejrzenia są prawdziwe. Wbrew jego słowom skierowanym do Albusa po ślubie, wydawało się oczywistym, że przepowiednia dotyczy Hermiony.

Obserwował swoją żonę kątem oka. Wydawała się spokojna i opanowana, ale widział, jak zaciska dłonie na poręczy krzesła, aż zbielały jej knykcie. Nabyła większej kontroli nad emocjami, lecz wciąż potrzebowała ćwiczeń – co było widoczne na ich wczorajszej lekcji. Mimo tego... spostrzegł, iż nie cieszył się, widząc ją przygnębioną...

I to spostrzeżenie nim zachwiało.

Przez chwilę siedział sztywno, podczas gdy jego umysł pracował, jak szalony. W końcu się rozluźnił. Oczywiście, że nie chciał widzieć jej smutnej – mimo wszystko, musiał z nią mieszkać, a życie z płaczliwą kobietą nie zajmowało pierwszego miejsca na liście rzeczy do zrobienia tego wieczoru. Tak naprawdę było coś całkowicie innego na szycie listy rzeczy do spełnienia...

Wtedy odezwał się Potter, przerywając jego zamyślenie. – Profesorze, chociaż nie chcę, by była to prawda... myślałem o tym cały tydzień i nie wiem, kogo innego może dotyczyć druga linijka, jeżeli nie Hermiony.

Severus obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć i zobaczył, jak powoli przytakuje, wciąż pozornie spokojna. Jakkolwiek, lata wyczytywania ludzkich emocji sprawiły, iż nawet nie musiał sprawdzać, czy ma zbielałe knykcie. Oddychała troszkę za szybko i za płytko, a źrenice były bardziej rozszerzone, niż wymagało tego światło w pokoju. Wzdychając, Severus zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Dyrektorze, wierzę, że Potter ma rację – mówiąc to, odszukał jej dłoń, na co kobieta podskoczyła lekko zaskoczona.

Dumbledore przytaknął. – Tak, Severusie, ja także. Czy ktoś ma inny pomysł? – Albus rozglądał się po pokoju, szukając kogoś, kto miałby inne zdanie, a Severus w tym czasie oderwał dłoń Hermiony od poręczy i splótł swoje palce z jej. Nie przegapił uśmiechu czającego się w kącikach jej ust, gdy patrzyła na ich złączone dłonie... i słabego rumieńca wywołanego tym kontaktem.

Kingsley pokręcił głową. – Albusie, to jedyna linijka – oprócz pierwszej i ostatniej – która jest dla mnie jasna. Głównym kolorem wiążącym związek Hermiony i Severusa była czerwień.

\- A „Krew przyjaciela"... hmm, to wskazuje wyraźnie na Hermionę, a nie Severusa – stwierdził Lupin i wzruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli tak naprawdę przepowiednia mówi o przyjacielu Harry'ego.

Severus rzucił szorstko. – To niewątpliwie Hermiona. Tych, których ja nazywam przyjaciółmi, lub na odwrót, tych, którzy mnie nazywają przyjacielem, jest naprawdę niewielu, Lupin. – Ton Severusa wskazywał jasno, iż w jego mniemaniu była to w pełni akceptowalna sytuacja.

\- Co z resztą wersetów? – zapytała Molly Weasley z bladą, lecz poważną twarzą.

Wtedy odezwała się Tonks. – Niektóre z nich są oczywiste – jak linijka „Z ciemności w jasność"... ale co z „Z jelenia w ostrze, z ostrza w ciało"?

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał okrzyk Hermiony, jej palce wzmocniły uścisk na dłoni Severusa. – Harry! Jeleń! Rogacz!

Lupin spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – James...

Hermiona pokręciła głową, pochylając się podekscytowana na krześle. – Nie, Remus, nie jego ojciec... jego Patronus! – Albus popatrzył na Hermionę z błyskiem w oczach, który był dostrzegalny nawet z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Głowa Pottera okręciła się, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na świecące słowa, a jego usta poruszały się w ciszy. – To ma sens, Miona... więcej sensu, niż cokolwiek innego, co wymyśliłem. Ale co z moim Patronusem? Mam go użyć przeciwko Voldemortowi? Jak? No i co to za ostrze? – Hermiona przygryzła wargę i pokręciła głową, poddając się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Harry.

\- Ale to wspaniały początek, Hermiono. Zgadzam się, iż to najbardziej prawdopodobna teza... ale czy ma to sygnalizować, iż mamy przygotować się na całkowite zawładnięcie Dementorami przez Voldemorta, czy jeszcze coś innego... – Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

\- „Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień" – wychrypiał cicho Moody. Zerkając na Aurora, Severus pochwycił jego wzrok. Wydawało się, iż stary czarodziej próbował mu coś przekazać... oczywiście, Moody był jedyną osobą, oprócz niego, która rozumiała prawdziwe znaczenie Rytuałów Krwi.

A co za tym idzie, tylko dwie osoby znajdujące się w tym pokoju mogły pomyślnie je przeprowadzić.

Ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, ich bezsłowną komunikację przerwał Hagrid. Zazwyczaj pół-olbrzym się nie odzywał podczas zebrania, chyba że wprost go o coś zapytano. – No, ja nie wiem, co może ta przepowiednia znaczyć, psorze Dumbledore, ale ja to się będę martwił o naszą Hermionę, jeżeli Sami-Wiecie-Kto się o tym wszystkim dowie.

Mała zmarszczka pojawiła się na czole Hermiony. – Poradzę sobie, Hagridzie, ale dziękuję za troskę. Lepiej zrobisz, martwiąc się o Harry'ego, ja mam wystarczająco wielu opiekunów do-

Severus wyczuł, że zaczynała nabierać prędkości, więc wtrącił się delikatnie. – Jest pod stałą opieką, Hagridzie. Nie zamierzamy na razie zgłaszać tego do Ministerstwa i zapewniam cię, iż gdyby to nawet dotarło do uszu Czarnego Pana, zrobię wszystko, by go zmylić. Hermiona będzie bezpieczna. – Wbiła paznokcie w jego skórę, co było raczej bolesne, lecz przywykł już do gorszego bólu – takiego, jak tnące klątwy Lucjusza – wiec mógł bez problemu zachować spokojną twarz. Ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu jego żony. Musiał powstrzymać chichot, widząc rozzłoszczony rumieniec pojawiający się na jej policzkach, gdy jej paznokcie nie wywołały u niego żadnej reakcji.

\- Jedyne osoby, które wiedzą o przepowiedni, oprócz osób siedzących w tym pokoju, to Ginny Weasley i dwie młode damy, które złożyły przysięgę na różdżkę, iż nie będą rozmawiać o tym z nikim inny poza mną, Severusem i Harry'm – rzekł łagodnie dyrektor, a Hagrid przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany. – Przepowiednia musi pozostać utrzymana w największej tajemnicy. Jak powiedział Severus, nie zgłosimy tego Ministerstwu. Jest tam zbyt wiele oczu i uszu Voldemorta, a w tym oczywiście i Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- To wiemy – rzekł zimno Severus.

\- Tak, to wiemy – powtórzył Albus.

Na zebraniu zastanawiano się jeszcze nad przepowiednią, a później także nad kilkoma ważniejszymi informacjami z ostatniego spotkania Śmierciożerców – naturalnie żadne z nich nie było dla Severusa nowością. Lub dla Hermiony, ponieważ Snape rozmawiał z nią na ten temat w ciągu tygodnia.

Po zapewnieniach o myśleniu nad znaczeniem przepowiedni spotkanie nareszcie zostało zakończone. Choć według Snape'a „myślenie nad przepowiednią" nie przyniesie żadnych efektów. Z doświadczenia wiedział, iż przepowiednie nabierają sensu dopiero po fakcie i rzucają jedynie trochę światła na sprawę, póki się nie wydarzy. Pochylając się nad Hermioną, Severus wyszeptał. – A teraz nieodłączna część wieczornych zebrań, czyli „gadanie o" i „integrowanie się" członków. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, wtedy się ulatniam... - Hermiona mu przerwała.

\- Wiesz, chciałabym pomówić z Weasley'ami i z Harry'm, zanim... - Severus nic nie powiedział, kiedy się wtrąciła, jedynie uniósł brew, na co się zmieszała.

Zadowolony, że przestała mówić, dokończył gładko. – Jak mówiłem, generalnie się ulatniam, ale... zostanę, jeśli czujesz, iż absolutnie musisz porozmawiać z którymś z tych ludzi, zanim uciekniemy. – Posłała mu bezczelny uśmiech i wstała, uwalniając jego dłoń z uścisku.

Kiedy odeszła do przyjaciół, odczuł – ku swojemu zaskoczeniu – utratę tego kontaktu.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermiona biegła schodami do sali wejściowej. Właściwie, to już była spóźniona na spotkanie z Ginny... Rudowłosa chciała wrócić dużo wcześniej do zamku, by zdążyć przygotować się do popołudniowego meczu przeciwko Slytherinowi, więc umówiły się tuż po śniadaniu. Większość uczniów zazwyczaj wychodziła trochę później.

\- Tu jesteś! Już myślałam, że zapomniałaś.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się i starając uspokoić oddech. _Naprawdę muszę zacząć ćwiczyć..._ – Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałam, Ginny. Po prostu biegam trochę o poranku i tyle. – Przyjaciółka posłała jej rozbawione spojrzenie, które Hermiona zignorowała. Wyszły z zamku i skierowały się do Hogsmeade.

Widząc rozentuzjazmowany tłum trzeciorocznych za sobą, Hermiona z rozbawieniem potrząsnęła głową. Pamiętała swoje podekscytowanie, kiedy mogła w końcu opuścić Hogwart w trzeciej klasie...

Ginny zerknęła na nią z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku i rzuciła zwodniczo spokojnym tonem. – Zauważyłam, że nie było cię na śniadaniu. Tak, jak i profesora Snape'a.

\- Jedliśmy u siebie.

\- Założę się, że tak. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a Hermiona wywróciła oczyma.

\- Wiesz, że zachowujesz się teraz dokładnie tak samo, jak Lavender i Parvati? – Chichot Hermiony zamienił się w głośny śmiech, kiedy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy rudowłosej przyjaciółki. – No dobra, może nie jest aż tak źle... Spokojnie. – Ginny pokręciła głową i kontynuowały przechadzkę ścieżką do Hogsmeade.

Po krótkiej wizycie w Miodowym Królestwie, dwie młode panie spędziły większość czasu w czarodziejskim sklepie odzieżowym Gladrag, wybierając mnóstwo szat i ubrań odpowiadających nowej pozycji Hermiony w szkole. Ruda skrytykowała większość rzeczy, które wybrała pani Snape.

\- Nie, w tym będziesz wyglądała jak babcia, Hermiono. Odłóż to – rozkazała i szybko przeszła do następnej półki z ciuchami. Hermiona pokręciła głową, krzywiąc się lekko. Naprawdę szkoda, że Weasley'owie nie mięli większego majątku; Ginny była urodzoną kupującą. Grymas zniknął z jej twarzy od razu, kiedy tylko rudowłosa odwróciła się do niej z naręczem szat w ramionach. – Masz, przymierz je.

\- Tak, prze pani – sarknęła Hermiona, a Ginny zaczęła się śmiać i wepchnęła ją do przebieralni.

Hermiona kupiła ubrania, które wybrała jej przyjaciółka, uśmiechając się na widok zadowolonej z siebie piegowatej twarzy. Oprócz tego wybrała jeszcze kilka kompletów piżam i koszulek nocnych, ignorując uniesioną brew Ginny. Kiedy stała przy ladzie, rudowłosa gdzieś zniknęła, by po chwili wrócić z trzema jedwabnymi kawałkami materiału w dłoni. – Te też weź, Hermiono.

Hermiona spojrzała na koszulki nocne i lekko się zarumieniła. – Ginny, one są-

\- Weź je, Miona. Jesteś świeżo po ślubie, a sama mówiłaś... – Ginny zamilkła, widząc sprzedawcę przyglądającego się im z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Posyłając facetowi nieprzyzwoite spojrzenie, dodała. – Pamiętasz ostatnią rozmowę z Lavender i Parvati? Więc... po prostu je weź. Mogą się przydać.

Sprzedawca uniósł pytająco brew na Hermionę, która z westchnieniem skinęła, by policzył także te koszulki. _Bogowie, jest coś jeszcze bardziej skąpego?_ Pomyślała, zerkając na jedną z halek, które sprzedawca pakował z innymi rzeczami. Chociaż materiał – jakkolwiek mało go było – był w atrakcyjnym kolorze.

Wyszły ze sklepu, a Hermiona zdziwiła się, widząc jak późno się zrobiło. Szybko wstąpiły do Zonka, by przywitać się z Fredem i George'em, zanim udały się do Trzech Mioteł na piwo i pogaduchy.

\- Więc... Miałaś już swój gniewny seks? – zapytała cicho Ginny, jej oczy migotały z rozbawieniem. Hermiona skrzywiła się teatralnie.

\- Nie. To... to nie tak, że ja tego właśnie chcę. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że dla mnie więcej to znaczy, niż dla niego, rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Hermiono, wszyscy moi chłopcy byli nastolatkami, więc nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Och.

Ginny zaczęła się śmiać. – Żartowałam – a tak poważnie, Dean jest taki. Był taki. Teraz się poprawił – cały czas się martwił, czy jest mi dobrze, przez co nie potrafił się rozluźnić. Rozwiązaliśmy ten problem. A zresztą, jest jedynym, z którym kiedykolwiek spałam.

Hermiona pokręciła lekko głową. – Nie całkiem to miałam na myśli... Severus wydaje się rozluźniony, to nie to... To bardziej jak... Sama nie wiem, jakby się powstrzymywał. A ja chcę widzieć, jak traci nad sobą kontrolę, wiesz? Wiedzieć, że ja mu to zrobiłam.

Ginny spojrzała na nią poważnie i odstawiła piwo na stół. – Nie wiem, Hermiono. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby się... Nie kontrolował? To znaczy... No, był Śmierciożercą i nadal go udaje.

\- Te plotki są wyolbrzymione, Ginny.

Rudowłosa posłała jej sceptyczne spojrzenie, zanim rzekła. – Nawet, jeśli tak, nie wyobrażam sobie, by byli... świętoszkowaci, no nie? Założę się, że są wplątani w wiele dziwnych spraw. Tylko... Może to jednak lepiej, że on nad sobą panuje, Hermiono.

\- Może – odparła. – Ale... Chcę się o tym przekonać. Wiesz, jest dobrze tak, jak jest, po prostu się zastanawiam... – Zachichotała widząc minę przyjaciółki. – Wiem, że w to nie wierzysz, ale on nie jest taki zły, za jakiego mają go ludzie. I ja... No wiesz, uważam, że jest całkiem seksowny.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszę się, że jesteś z nim szczęśliwa... Ale ja po prostu tego nie dostrzegam. Przecież on nie jest przystojny.

\- _Przystojny?_ – Powtórzyła kpiąco. – _Malfoy_ jest przystojny. Nie jestem zainteresowana przystojnymi facetami. – Młodsza czarownica zaczęła się wiercić na krześle, więc głos Hermiony złagodniał. – W porządku, Ginny – wiem, że nie można go zaliczyć, jako ładnego. Ale to nie to, co mnie pociąga... A przynajmniej nie teraz. Kiedy miałam dwanaście lat, to może. Severus jest... inny. Intrygujący.

\- Lubisz zadawać się z mrocznymi, ponurymi, wielkonosymi facetami, czyż nie?

Hermiona wzruszyła niepewnie ramionami. – Chyba tak... Wiesz, z Wiktorem jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi-

\- Teraz – wtrąciła Ginny.

\- Jasne. To nigdy nie był wielki romans, naprawdę, Ginn – rzuciła Hermiona, upijając łyk piwa.

\- Ale podobał ci się.

\- Nie na początku. Musiałam poznać go nieco lepiej – powiedziała powoli. – Ale Severus... Z nim jest inaczej. Już go znałam... A przynajmniej jedną jego stronę, zanim-

\- Zanim zaczął ci się podobać.

\- Tak.

Odgłosy z baru rosły, wypełniając ciszę, która między nimi zapadła, kiedy pogrążyły się we własnych myślach. W końcu Ginny popatrzyła na Hermionę. – Zakochujesz się w nim, prawda?

\- Co?

\- To prawda. Zaczynasz się zakochiwać.

\- A nawet, jeśli tak? W końcu to mój mąż – broniła się dziewczyna.

\- To... – Zamilkła, patrząc niepewnie, dopóki Hermiona nie ponagliła jej, by dokończyła. – Czy to nie jest tylko fizyczny pociąg?

Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem. – Ginny, właśnie mi powiedziałaś, jak bardzo on jest nieatrakcyjny, a teraz myślisz, że ja... czuję coś do niego, bo mi się podoba?

\- Chyba nie jest nieatrakcyjny dla _ciebie_.

Widząc poważny wzrok przyjaciółki, Hermiona przestała się śmiać. Pokręciła głową, gapiąc się w stół. – Nie. To nie tylko fizyczne przyciąganie... On jest wspaniały i naprawdę całkiem zabawny, kiedy przyzwyczaisz się do jego humorów... No i może być czarujący. Ginny, on jest fascynujący... I wcale nie- Hermiona zamilkła, zanim dokończyła. – Wcale nie oczekuje, że będę kimś innym, niż sobą. I to mi się podoba. To... on... po prostu go _lubię_.

\- W porządku. – Ginny pociągnęła spory łyk z kufla. – Cieszę się. Cieszę się, że go lubisz. – Oczy rudowłosej zamgliły się lekko, a Hermiona przełknęła ciężko.

\- Dzięki... Wiesz, że z Ronem byłabym szczęśliwa. To nie-

\- Wiem. Nie martw się tym. – Ginny odetchnęła głęboko i zapatrzyła się we własne ręce. - Tęsknię za nim. Bardzo.

\- Tak, jak i ja – wyszeptała. – Czasami widzę coś zabawnego i myślę o tym, że muszę opowiedzieć później o tym Ronowi, albo wspomnieć w następnym liście do rodziców... To dziwne.

Ginny przytaknęła. – Wiem. – Posyłając przyjaciółce twarde spojrzenie, dodała. – Musisz być bezpieczna, Hermiono.

Pani Snape wywróciła oczyma. – To robi się już przestarzałe, Ginny... Nie jestem jakąś damulką w opresji, przecież wiesz. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Ginny zacisnęła wargi. – Jasne. Nikt nie potrafi się obronić przez grupą uzbrojonych Śmierciożerców, Hermiono. Tylko... To właśnie Ron usiłował zrobić i zginął. Nie marnuj jego poświęcenia.

Fala winy uderzyła w Hermionę, a w jej oczach zaiskrzyły łzy. Oddychając głęboko, skoncentrowała się na utrzymaniu kontroli. Po chwili powiedziała cichym głosem. – Będę ostrożna, Ginny. Ale nie przestanę żyć.

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosi, Miona.

\- Ty nie, Ginny, ale Harry nie chciał nawet, bym tu z Tobą poszła... Jeśliby nie było meczu Quidditcha dzisiejszego popołudnia, jestem pewna, że wymusiłby na nas swoje towarzystwo. – I _gdybym nie wyperswadowała mu tego głupiego pomysłu..._ pomyślała.

Ginny zrobiła do niej minę. – Dla mnie też jest nadopiekuńczy, Hermiono. Myślę, że to tylko jego reakcja...

\- To zrozumiałe, ale wciąż irytujące.

\- Tak, a ja chyba się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Z tyloma... tyloma starszymi braćmi... To historia mojego życia – rzekła Ginny z małym uśmiechem.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Prawda.

Obie zamyśliły się głęboko. Hermiona zauważyła, iż gwar to ucisza się, to znowu wzrasta, co działało na nią łagodząco. Pozwoliła sobie na chwile odprężenia i wtedy...

\- Jak źle to wyglądało? Nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć... było szybkie?

Hermiona zamarła, jej chwilowe rozluźnienie odpłynęło.

 _O mój Boże... Hermiono, nie patrz! Nie, nie patrz!_

Zdając sobie sprawę, iż milczy zbyt długo, chrząknęła. – Było... to było... – Głos ją zawiódł, a rudowłosa zapatrzyła się w stół.

\- Więc nie było – wyszeptała cicho.

\- Ja... ja tak naprawdę tego nie wiem, Ginny. To... mogło być szybkie... – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Hermiona, przypominając sobie pytanie, jakie zadała Severusowi. _Rytuały Krwi były przeprowadzone na Ronie, prawda?_ I jego potwierdzające skinienie.

\- Opowiedz mi, Hermiono – Dziewczyna uniosła głowę. – Wiem, że ludzie starają się mnie chronić, szczególnie Harry, ale ty też tam byłaś. Zasługuję na to, by wiedzieć. Był moim bratem.

Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała w oczy Ginny... w oczy swojej przyjaciółki, siostry Rona... Nie mogła skłamać. Nawet nie po to, by oszczędzić dziewczynie bólu... Sama wiedziała aż za dobrze, że prawda jest o wiele lepsza, niż niewiedza... Lepsza, niż pozwolenie umysłowi na wyobrażanie sobie wielu okropnych rzeczy za każdym razem, gdy odważysz się o tym pomyśleć.

Tak więc, drżącym głosem opowiedziała jej, co się stało. Nie wszystko – nie wspomniała o niebieskawym odcieniu jego skóry, ani o zasięgu ran na jego ciele... Wspomniała o krwi, ale nie jej ogromnej ilości. Powiedziała także o tym, że użyto ostrza, a Ginny szybko to podłapała.

\- Czarno-magiczny rytuał?

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko. – Severus uważa, że tak. – Rudowłosa przytaknęła.

\- Magia Krwi. Jedna z ulubionych dziedzin Toma... – Ginny zamilkła, a jej przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem. Dziewczyna rzadko wspominała o rzeczach, których nauczyła się od Toma Riddle'a, o rzeczach, w których uczestniczyła podczas tego wypadku z pamiętnikiem na jej pierwszym roku. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś.

Nagle uwagę Hermiony przyciągnął refleks znanej jasnowłosej głowy w lustrze nad barem. _Malfoy_. Łapiąc wzrok przyjaciółki, skinęła niepostrzeżenie w kierunku drzwi, przez które weszli właśnie Draco i jego dwa cienie. Obie dziewczyny zgodnie wstały, zebrały swoje rzeczy i rzuciły kilka monet na stół, chcąc szybko wyjść.

 _A jednak nie tak szybko_ , pomyślała Hermiona z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy blondyn podszedł do ich stolika.

\- Wychodzisz tak wcześnie, Granger? – Zapytał z kolejną żałosną imitacją drwiącego uśmiechu. Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się.

\- Hermiono, chodźmy – wyszeptała Ginny, ciągnąc ją za rękaw, lecz dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru uciekać przed Malfoy'em. Byli w miejscu publicznym, z mnóstwem świadków... Nie mógł nic zrobić, nawet mając za sobą swoich kumpli.

Nie wspominając o tym, iż miał popołudniu mecz Quidditcha, co stanowczo zabierało mu wolny czas na porywanie i torturowanie.

\- Nie masz dziś przypadkiem meczu Quidditcha, na który masz się przygotować? I już nie Granger, Draco. Pamiętasz? – rzekła zimno Hermiona. Zaskoczył ją wrogi błysk szaro-niebieskich oczu i musiała się powstrzymać przed cofnięciem o krok.

\- Racja. Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. – Kolejny wściekły błysk. – Pani Snape.

Ginny złapała ją za ramię i wyprowadziła z budynku. Podążyła za nią bez sprzeciwu, tylko raz odwracając się do tyłu, by zobaczyć dziwną frustrację na twarzy Ślizgona.

Severus był całkiem zadowolony z mnóstwa szat, które dziewczyna Weasley'ów pomogła kupić Hermionie, głównie ze względu na to, iż nie będzie już musiał towarzyszyć jej w zakupach. Jego zdaniem było niewiele tortur, które mógł wynaleźć Czarny Pan, gorszych niż to. Uniósł brew, kiedy chowała kilka kawałków jedwabiu do szafy, w ogóle mu ich nie pokazując. Wydawało się, że Weasley'ówna namówiła ją na coś więcej, niż tylko zwyczajne koszulki nocne... Jednak rumieniec na twarzy jego żony powiedział mu, iż upłynie trochę czasu, zanim będzie czerpał korzyści z wpływów młodej Weasley'ówny.

Minęło kilka spokojnych dni, a zadowolenie Severusa odnośnie... _dodatkowych korzyści._.. wynikających z wymyślonego przez Dumbledore'a planu znacznie wzrosło. Jego młoda żona nie tylko żywo reagowała, ale była także otwarta na sugestie, przez co jego poranne prysznice szczęśliwie nabrały całkiem nowego wymiaru. Wciąż stale się kontrolował, nie chcąc kusić Zewu bardziej, niż to konieczne. Choć udowodniła swoją otwartość, podejrzewał, że to, czego domagał się Zew dalekie było od jej pojęcia na temat kochania się.

Myśląc o tym, rozsiadł się wygodniej za swoim biurkiem i obserwował ją, jak sprawdzała zadania drugorocznych z Transmutacji. Specjalnie nabył dla niej nowe biurko, ale wciąż lubiła rozkładać się na dywaniku przed kominkiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy potrząsnęła głową, a włosy spięte na czubku głowy niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do uwolnienia z więzów. W jakiś sposób go to zafascynowało. – Czy to kompletni idioci? Chyba, że nawet się nie starają zaglądać do podręczników – warknęła.

\- Sam codziennie zadaję sobie to pytanie.

Podniosła szybko głowę i lekko się zarumieniła. – Przepraszam – nie wiedziałam, że powiedziałam to głośno.

\- To nic. Rozumiem cię całkowicie. – Nagle palący ból przeszedł przez jego lewą rękę i wstał. – Zostałem wezwany.

\- Zostałeś... Och. Mówiłeś, że nastąpi to wkrótce – rzekła, wstając z podłogi i udając się za nim do sypialni.

\- Tak. Zafiukuj do dyrektora – nie śmiem spóźnić się na to spotkanie.

Przytaknęła, kiedy on wyciągał z szafy strój Śmierciożercy. – Bądź... Uważaj na siebie.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka, po czym pochylił się i ucałował lekko jej usta. Kiedy chciał się odsunąć, zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję w gwałtownym uścisku, a maska w ukrytej kieszeni wbiła się boleśnie w jego udo. Zamrugał zaskoczony, zanim także objął jej trzęsące się ciało. – Hermiono...

Odsunęła się. – Zaczekam na ciebie... Bądź ostrożny.

\- Będę – odparł, patrząc na nią z ciekawością. – Hermiono, co-

\- Chciałabym coś zrobić... coś, by pomóc...

\- Możesz. Zawiadom Albusa.

\- Nie, mam na myśli coś, co pomogłoby tobie – powiedziała, wskazując na strój Śmierciożercy, po czym potrząsnęła głową z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Chyba nie jestem dobra w całym tym siedzeniu w domu, gdy mężczyźni idą na wojnę.

Severus pokręcił głową, podchodząc do stolika nocnego, gdzie leżało ukryte pudełko, z którego wyciągnął Świstoklik. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mogła grać w to tak długo, jak to możliwe, Hermiono. Niedługo zażąda twojej obecności.

\- To chyba będzie prostsze.

\- Może dla ciebie – rzucił sucho Severus, biorąc do ręki Świstoklik mający zabrać go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. – Wrócę.

Hermiona przytaknęła i podeszła do niego, całując go szybko. – Idź.

Chwilę później aportował się z cichym pyknięciem na ogromnym polu. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych zabudowań, a gwiazdy jasno świeciły na niebie, co sugerowało, iż znajdują się z dala od mugolskich miast. Jak na razie obecnych było jedynie kilku członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, co przywitał z ulgą, ponieważ mógł złożyć raport we względnym odosobnieniu. Im mniej uszu słucha, tym lepiej.

Kiedy tylko się pojawił, został przywołany gestem przez Czarnego Pana. Severus szybko podszedł do potężnego maga i upadł na kolana. Ziemia wciąż była mokra od padającego przez cały dzień deszczu, więc jego spodnie w okolicach kolan szybko przemokły.

\- Mój panie.

\- Wstań, Severusie. Rozumiem, iż wszystko idzie dobrze w naszym małym... projekcie.

\- Tak, panie. Tak mi się wydaje.

Spojrzał w czerwone oczy, wyglądające jak para szczelin, i ostrożnie pozwolił wypłynąć wybranym obrazom. Uczenie w klasie... Hermiona leżąca pod nim, prosząca go, jej szyja wygięła się, kiedy krzyczała... On, obejmujący ją w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej... Hermiona opatrująca jego ramię po ostatnim zebraniu... Lunch z Minerwą i sowa lecąca w jego stronę... Sprowadzanie do porządku dwóch drugorocznych Ślizgonów w Pokoju Wspólnym... Hermiona pytająca go, czy muszą czekać do soboty...

\- Bardzo dobrze, Severusie. Wydaje się, że sprawujesz nad dziewczyną całkowitą kontrolę. Masz na nią ogromny wpływ... To będzie ciekawy dzień, kiedy Potter dowie się, komu tak naprawdę jest wierna.

\- Tak, mój panie. – Severus pokłonił się. – A zanim to nastąpi, będzie dobrym źródłem informacji. Już wspomniała o kilku szczegółach w mojej obecności, które wydawały jej się mało istotne. Potter coraz bardziej się boi, panie... Jest przekonany, że w tym roku, jego siódmym, urośniesz w siłę i zmusisz go, by stanął z tobą twarzą w twarz. Strach go osłabia.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. – Bardzo dobrze, Severusie. Sukces twojego planu jasno przemówi o twojej lojalności.

\- Dziękuję, mój panie.

\- Ona musi przede mną stanąć. Zobaczę prawdę w jej oczach.

\- Jeszcze na to za wcześnie, panie. – Ponownie spojrzał w oczy Voldemorta, ostrożnie ukazując więcej obrazów. Hermiona płacząca nad pierścionkiem matki... Trzęsącym się głosem mówiąca „On tam był... Kiedy zabili Rona"... Potter odpychający Dracona, który szeptał coś do ucha Hermiony...

\- Było kilka... niepowodzeń. Nie chciałbym, by jej zaufanie do mnie zostało zachwiane tak wcześnie przez przyprowadzenie jej przed wrogów.

\- Więc zna tożsamość morderców swoich rodziców. I chłopaka.

\- Tak, panie. A przynajmniej jednego z nich. – Severus pochylił się, chcąc ukryć triumf widniejący w jego oczach. Jeśli Czarny Pan uzna wtrącanie się Lucjusza do planu tak, jak tego chciał... Ale tak się nie stało.

\- A ty wyciągnąłeś korzyści z jej... rozchwianego stanu?

\- Oczywiście, mój panie – rzekł Snape kipiąc w środku ze złości. Przeklęty Lucjusz! Musiał rozmawiać z Czarnym Panem przed spotkaniem, albo, chociaż przed jego przybyciem. Nie stało się w sumie nic, oprócz tego, iż będzie musiał grać w grę Malfoy'a.

\- Dobra robota, Severusie. I Lucjuszu. – Lord skinął na Pettigrewa. Kiedy były Gryfon zrobił krok w przód, ujawniając się, Czarny Pan dotknął palcem jego znaku, przywołując Śmierciożerców niższych rangą.

Severus przygotował się na długie oczekiwanie i zauważył, że Rudolfus stojący obok niego, robi to samo. Był środek tygodnia i wielu będzie musiało wytłumaczyć się i porzucić sprawy, którymi właśnie się zajmowali. Jakkolwiek wiedział o trzech członkach, którzy powinni pojawić się dość szybko.

I tak się stało. Z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się Draco i jego pomagierzy. Nawet w obszernej szacie łatwo było rozpoznać spadkobiercę Malfoy'ów. Ściągając łańcuszek Zmieniacza Czasu z szyj pozostałych chłopców, Draco ukrył go pod szatą i zajął swoje miejsce poza głównym kręgiem.

Lucjusz załatwił Zmieniacz Czasu, by trzej uczniowie mogli pojawiać się na spotkaniach bez narażania się Dumbledore'owi. Po spotkaniu cofną się do czasu, z którego przybyli, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń nauczycieli.

Spotkanie wydawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Jedynie surowa dyscyplina trzymała Severusa w pionie i pełnej gotowości. Kątem oka obserwował, jak młody Malfoy przestępuje niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę. Wykrzywił się wrednie za swoją maską; bez wątpienia głupi chłopak wierzył w te śmieszne plotki dotyczące mrocznych rozrywek, pomimo tego, co powiedział mu ojciec. Czarny Pan powtarzał swoją typową przemowę o lojalnych sługach, a poza tym wydawało się, iż grupa rekrutów już niedługo odbędzie swoją inicjację. Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie do siebie – takie spotkania zazwyczaj były odrażające. Z pewnością znajdzie się przynajmniej jeden z nowych, który odezwie się głupio w złym momencie albo powie coś nie tak i spotka się z szybkim końcem. Czarny Lord nie tolerował głupców. Jego oczy spoczęły na Draconie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Chyba, że ich ojcowie są bogaci i wpływowi,_ przyznał w myślach.

W końcu spotkanie zaczęło chylić się ku końcowi, a Czarny Pan opuścił swoich Śmierciożerców, by mogli spokojnie podtrzymywać kontakty towarzyskie. Oczywiście Pettigrew – oczy i uszy Lorda – był obecny, jak zwykle zresztą. Severus zastanawiał się, już nie po raz pierwszy, nad jego przyczyną wstąpienia do Śmierciożerców... Facet nie dostawał nic za swoją lojalność, poza pozostaniem przy życiu. Co nie dawało zbyt wiele. Stał na skraju, obserwując mieszających się ze sobą Śmierciożerców... Nawet jego mentor, przydzielony mu, kiedy przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana, ignorował go.

Severus potrząsnął głową, wchodząc między tłum, rozmawiając krótko z kilkoma niższymi rangą Śmierciożercami, zanim podszedł do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Zazwyczaj odchodził zaraz po deportacji Lorda, ale z jego nową pozycją w hierarchii wiązały się pewne oczekiwania. Jedyną korzyścią z tego wynikającą, było to, iż mógł zapoznać się z jakimiś plotkami i strukturą grupy.

Kiedy wkroczył między członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, zauważył Wiktora Kruma stojącego na stronie i pogrążonego w rozmowie z Draco Malfoy'em. Chłopak marszczył brwi, kiedy mówił, a Bułgar spojrzał na Severusa z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. Ich wzrok złączył się na kilka chwil, zanim Krum się odwrócił – był to zbyt krótki kontakt, by Snape mógł cokolwiek wyczytać z jego umysłu. Zalęgło się w nim pewne podejrzenie, kiedy obserwował naprężoną sylwetkę Wiktora. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważył przybycia Lucjusza.

\- No Severusie – jak tam mają się sprawy z twoją szlamiastą żoną?

\- Akceptowalnie, Lucjuszu. – Jego głos był zimny i twardy. – Byłoby troszkę lepiej, gdyby twój syn przestał dawać jej, nazwijmy to, małe dowody swoich uczuć.

Malfoy zaczął się śmiać. – Nie musisz mi dziękować. Pcha ją to przecież głębiej w twe ramiona, czyż nie?

\- Może.

Oczy Lucjusza zamigotały dziwnie. – Nie może, mój przyjacielu. Zapominasz, że zasiadam w Radzie Małżeńskiej – wiem, iż wypełniasz nadobowiązkowo zaklęcie współżycia. – Zaśmiał się krótko. – Wygląda na to, że twój wigor wcale nie ucierpiał przez te lata.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się pod maską, ale jego głos pozostał naturalny, kiedy odpowiadał. – Dziewczyna jest... akceptowalnym odwróceniem uwagi. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zadowolony z tych dodatków.

\- Jak i ona, jak sądzę – wtrącił delikatnie Malfoy.

\- Ona musi, Lucjuszu. Staram się nią manipulować – młodzi ludzie głupio uważają, iż fizyczny pociąg równa się emocjonalnemu. Potrzebuję jej zaufania, a nie strachu. To naprawdę proste – ale jeżeli potrzebujesz głębszego wyjaśnienia, służę pomocą. – Severus wyszczerzył się wrednie, choć wiedział, że Lucjusz nie może tego widzieć. – Obiecuję mówić powoli.

Lucjusz zamilkł na moment, jego oczy zwęziły się zanim zaczął się śmiać. – Och, Severusie, zawsze lubiłem twoje poczucie humoru. Teraz- Blondyn zmienił ton na bardziej ugodowy- Dość już o Szlamie. Wydaje się, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą, ale mogę znowu ci pomóc. Nie, nie – nie dziękuj mi, przyjacielu. Ja nalegam. – Oczy Malfoy'a znowu stały się zimne, a Snape powstrzymał się przed protestem. Nie było sensu w pobudzaniu tego faceta – będzie po prostu musiał ostrzec Hermionę przed kolejnymi małymi „podarunkami". – A z innej beczki, nie miałem okazji pogratulować ci wspaniałego meczu, jaki zagrał twój Dom w ostatni weekend. Dobrze widzieć, jak Slytherin znowu rośnie w siłę.

Severus uśmiechnął się pod maską, pozwalając, by uwidoczniło się to w jego oczach. – Tak i muszę przyznać, że twój syn dał sobie świetnie radę. Oczywiście, twoje wsparcie dla drużyny także przyczyniło się do naszego zwycięstwa. – _Polityka_ , westchnął w duchu. Ciągłe rozpieszczanie Lucjusza miało swoje zalety – im był spokojniejszy, tym więcej mogło mu się wymknąć. I tym mniej podejrzliwie patrzył na lojalność Severusa.

\- Ach, tak, nowe miotły. To nic takiego, przyjacielu. Jeśli jest jeszcze coś, w czym mogę pomóc, poinformuj mnie o tym. – Rozkaz, nie prośba. Severus zgodził się dobrodusznie.

\- Choć ta rozmowa jest... _miła_ , Lucjuszu, muszę wracać i złożyć raport Dumbledorowi – rzekł, pozwalając wkraść się do swojego tonu nutce rozbawienia. Malfoy roześmiał się wdzięcznie.

\- Tak, oczywiście, złóż raport i wracaj do swojej małej zabawki. Baw się dobrze. Do następnego razu, Severusie.  
 _  
Tak, Lucjuszu... Gwarantuję ci, że będę się dobrze bawił._

 _Naprawdę muszę pamiętać, by podziękować Wiktorowi za ten dziennik. To najbardziej przemyślany prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam – zadziwiające, jak domyślił się, co będzie mi potrzebne po tym wszystkim, co się teraz wokół mnie dzieje. To prawdziwy przyjaciel._

 _Tydzień minął szybko – drugi tydzień mojego małżeństwa. Dokładnie dziś jest nasza dwutygodniowa rocznica... Dziwnie myśleć o tym w ten sposób. Z Severusem raczej wszystko dobrze – zaskakująco dobrze. Z drugiej strony, zachowanie Draco pozostało tak samo bolesne, jak zawsze. Widząc jego twarz w Hogwarcie... Świadomość, że miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Rona... Czasami to za dużo. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka pozwala mi przetrwać posiłki, jest jego mina, kiedy walnęłam go w twarz na trzecim roku... To naprawdę przepiękne wspomnienie... Wciąż pamiętam reakcję Rona po tym, jak to zrobiłam. Szkoda, że nie będę miała następnej okazji, chyba, że wypadnie z łask Czarnego Pana. Wtedy mogłabym błagać Śmierciożerców, by najpierw mnie pozwolili się nim zająć... Oczywiście, to nigdy się nie stanie, ale zawsze mogę pomarzyć._

 _Dziwne, że zaczynam o nim tak myśleć – Czarny Pan – zamiast Ten-Którego-Imienia-Się-Nie-Wymawia albo Voldemort. Przypuszczam, że przejmuję nawyki od Severusa._

 _Wciąż jest trochę spięć z Harrym. Powoli wracamy do tego, co było zanim wyszłam za Severusa... Harry wiedział, że tak musi się stać, ale w ogóle nie był tym zachwycony. Właściwie, to Wiktor był bardziej pomocny... ale on nie nienawidził Severusa przez kilka lat. Harry wciąż nie może się nauczyć, iż ludzie to coś więcej, niż ich wierzchnia warstwa, lub nazwa grupy, do której przynależą. Ja oczywiście nie zgadzam się z zasadami kierującymi Śmierciożercami, lecz pojedyncze jednostki to wciąż ludzie. Oprócz Malfoy'ów... oni są specjalnym gatunkiem pod-ludzi. A Severus nie jest już Śmierciożercą, tylko szpiegiem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Harry wciąż mu nie ufa, bo szczerze... A przyznaję to jedynie tutaj, w tym dzienniku... Wydaje mi się, że teraz ufam Severusowi bardziej, niż komukolwiek na świecie._

 _A to dużo znaczy._

 _Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie przez te parę tygodni – wydaje się, że naprawdę mnie rozumie. Oczywiście wciąż jest łajdakiem – to w końcu cały on... I chyba to lubię. Fajnie jest się z nim posprzeczać – nie obraża się tak szybko, jak na przykład Harry, więc łatwiej mówię o tym, co myślę. Nie muszę się wstrzymywać. I... fizyczny aspekt tego jest fantastyczny. Niemalże fantastyczny. Wciąż się nieco wstydzę – jest o wiele bardziej doświadczony ode mnie – ale jest mi już dużo prościej zaproponować mu kochanie się... Pewnie dlatego, iż nie muszę się martwić, że odmówi! A przynajmniej dotąd tak nie było... I nawet rozumiał, kiedy byłam zbyt roztargniona, by nawet myśleć o seksie przez ostatnie kilka dni... Może jemu to nie przeszkadza, ale nie sądzę, bym była gotowa zrobić coś takiego, kiedy krwawię. Na szczęście mój okres prawie się kończy, więc będziemy mogli wrócić do wspólnych pryszniców o poranku. I innych rzeczy._

 _Zastanawiające... Nie wiem już, co czuję do Severusa. Zawsze go szanowałam, a teraz także go polubiłam... Lecz kiedy leżę w nocy obok niego, wydaje mi się, jakby to było coś więcej. Po prostu nie wiem. Chyba na to za wcześnie._

 _Boję się też... Severus powiedział, że będę musiała spotkać się z Czarnym Panem. Nie lękam się – naprawdę – samego spotkania z nim... Ale jak mam stanąć przed Malfoy'ami i nie przekląć ich? Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł – przekląć wysokiego rangą Śmierciożercę przy Czarnym Panu. Na pewno zarobiłabym Avadę Kedavrę. I choć może byłoby warto, może udałoby mi się pociągnąć Malfoy'a za sobą... Sprowadziłoby to z pewnością kłopoty na Severusa. A nie zniosłabym, gdyby coś mu się stało._

Hermiona westchnęła i zamknęła dziennik, przecierając oczy. Cieszyła się z soboty. Miniony tydzień był w wielu aspektach naprawdę trudny. Severus chodził poddenerwowany od czasu spotkania w zeszłym tygodniu i nalegał na conocne lekcje Oklumencji, które na pewno byłyby prostsze, gdyby już nie była wyczerpana swoją pracą nad teorią Transmutacji wyższego stopnia.

Wybrała Transmutację niestałą, jako przewodni temat swoich studiów i choć była ona ekscytująca, Minerwa ostrzegła ją, iż bez wątpienia jest najtrudniejszą dziedziną tego przedmiotu. Jak dotąd wydawało się, że ma rację. Cały tydzień pracowała nad zamianą filiżanki wody w stałą kulkę i odniosła jedynie połowiczny sukces. Minerwa zachwyciła się jej postępem, nawet jeżeli jej kulka wciąż przejawiała tendencję do topienia się po kilku chwilach. Jakkolwiek, lód zachowywał się podczas transmutacji tak, jak inne ciała stałe, co ostudziło jej ciekawość. Następnym razem, kiedy uda się z Severusem na Pokątną, namówi go na szybki wypad do Londynu po kilka książek o mugolskiej chemii i fizyce. Może nauka o molekularnej budowie płynów i ciał stałych pomoże jej przy pracy.

Uczta na Halloween odbyła się poprzedniego wieczoru. Przez cały posiłek siedziała spięta, martwiąc się, iż Czarny Pan wezwie Severusa tuż po, lub nawet w trakcie uczty. Było tyle rytuałów krwi, o których mówiło się, iż są skuteczniejsze, kiedy przeprowadza się je podczas tej jedynej nocy w roku... Kiedy uczta chyliła się ku końcowi, rozluźniła się i pogrążyła w nawet dość miłej rozmowie z praktykantkami profesor Sinistry, gdy zobaczyła, jak Severus wstaje nagle i wychodzi z sali. Wytłumaczyła się na poczekaniu i szybko udała się do ich komnat – z sercem w gardle – tylko po to, by znaleźć go zażywającego eliksir przeciwbólowy. Gdy opowiedziała mu o swoich obawach, potrząsnął głową. – Wszyscy Aurorzy są dziś w stanie gotowości, Hermiono. Czarny Pan wie, że nie jest dobrze zbierać się w Samhain, szczególnie po tym, co stało się, kiedy ostatnio pełnił w tę noc ważną misję. – Przełknęła ciężko... W noc, w którą zginęli rodzice Harry'ego, a czarodziejski świat – z małymi wyjątkami – uwierzył w pokonanie Lorda przez małego chłopca. Zręcznie zmieniła temat i pogrążyli się w dyskusji o następnym wpisie do dziennika, zanim poszli spać.

Teraz, w świetle poranka, Hermiona siedziała na kanapie, a dziennik leżał obok niej na poduszce. Obudziła się jakąś godzinę wcześniej i nie mogła już zasnąć. Po trzydziestu minutach wiercenia się i wtulania w męża, dała za wygraną i poszła do pokoju, by coś napisać. Powiedziała Severusowi, iż niektóre dziewczęta piszą w nich wieczorami, ale ona miała zwyczaj pisywania tylko wtedy, gdy była przepełniona myślami. Minęły dwa tygodnie od ostatniego wpisu, kiedy ona i Ginny wpadły w Hogsmeade na Draco.

Była zaskoczona, jak bardzo te wpisy były bliskie prawdzie. Tak, jakby Severus _naprawdę_ nią manipulował, jednak za jej pełnym pozwoleniem. Pokręciła głową, marszcząc nieco czoło. Jej rozmyślania przerwał miękki głos dochodzący ze strony sypialni.

\- _Incendio_.

Ogień zbudził się do życia, a ona obróciła się, by spojrzeć na męża i westchnęła, widząc, że jest wyłącznie w luźnych spodniach, w których zwykł spać.

Jeśli w ogóle coś na sobie miał.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, kiedy szedł w jej stronę. Rzucił okiem na dziennik leżący obok niej i skinął na przywitanie.

\- Nie mogłaś spać?

\- Obudziłam się jakąś godzinę temu i nie mogłam zasnąć, więc w końcu dałam sobie spokój i pomyślałam, że napiszę coś w tym dzienniku.

\- Rozumiem. Żadnych snów?

\- Żadnych – stwierdziła. – A przynajmniej nic niepokojącego. – Nie, sny nie były w ogóle niepokojące... Zarumieniła się lekko, przeklinając swoja tendencję do różowienia się tak często. Potem, po jego uśmieszku na twarzy, przeklęła także jego zdolność do łatwego odczytywania jej emocji.

\- Zaiste – skomentował spokojnie, odstawiając dziennik na stolik i siadając obok niej. – Nic niepokojącego. To... intrygujące. Więc, o czym takim śniłaś?

\- O nie, to sekret. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – rzekła figlarnie i uśmiechnęła się widząc jego uniesioną brew.

\- Może mógłbym... przekonać cię... do zwierzeń? – wyszeptał, pochylając się i składając na jej usta powolny, łagodny pocałunek. Kiedy się odsunął, zabrakło jej tchu, widząc intensywność jego wzroku.

\- Um... ja wciąż...

\- Mówiłem ci, że mi to nie przeszkadza, moja droga – rzucił ochryple, całując ją jeszcze raz, zanim się odsunął. – Ale jeżeli jest to dla ciebie niewygodne...

\- To tylko... No, będzie trochę bałaganu z krwią... – przerwała, widząc jak wstrzymuje oddech. Otworzyła usta, zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego. – Och, Zew...

Odsunął się od niej spięty, rzucając przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- To dlatego nie masz z tym problemów, prawda? Zew... Czy to pomaga-

Pokręcił głową. – Wszystko, co robię pomaga w... zaspokajaniu Zewu, ponieważ jesteś stosunkowo niedoświadczona. Choć czasem domaga się on czegoś więcej... – Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeśli to pomaga, możemy-

Przerwał jej szybko.

\- Nie. – Spojrzała na niego z konsternacją, a on pokręcił głową wzdychając. – Jest zbyt wczesna pora, by pogrążać się w dyskusji na temat Zewu Krwi, Hermiono.

\- Czy możesz mi przynajmniej wyjaśnić, dlaczego? Dopiero co wczoraj starałeś się-

\- Jestem tego świadom. – Przeczesał dłonią włosy i w końcu westchnął. – Zew... Czasami działa subtelnie. Tak subtelnie, że nie mogę go wykryć... A znowu innym razem krzyczy w mojej krwi, w moich żyłach.

\- I to był jeden z tych subtelnych razy.

\- Właśnie. Raz zidentyfikowany łatwiej można stłumić – rzekł normalnym tonem, wstając z kanapy. – Aczkolwiek, jeśli skuszę go poddaniem się – kiedy pojawia się krew, lub rzucam Niewybaczalne – dużo trudniej opanować się następnym razem.

\- Och. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę, a jej myśli szalały w umyśle. Wydawało się, że za każdym razem, kiedy Severus mówił o Zewie dowiadywała się nowych informacji... Zastanawiała się, czego jeszcze jej nie mówił. Obserwowała go, kiedy zafiukał do kuchni po śniadanie, po czym zebrała w sobie odwagę i zapytała. – Co... Co jeszcze jest z Zewem? Wydaje się, że za każdym razem, gdy o nim mówisz, jest tego więcej i więcej.

Mięśnie pleców Severusa naprężyły się na moment, zanim wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do niej. – Prosisz mnie, bym w postaci jednej, prostej lekcji opowiedział ci o wiedzy, którą zbierałem przez lata studiów i doświadczeń? Powinnaś wiedzieć, iż to nie takie proste. Powiem ci to, co przyjdzie mi na myśl. To, co poczuję, iż powinnaś wiedzieć.

\- To, co poczujesz, że powinnam wiedzieć – powtórzyła posępnie.

\- Dokładnie.

Słysząc jego ton, wiedziała, że więcej z niego nie wyciągnie. Rozsiadła się na kanapie i zmusiła do odprężenia się. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy grymas. – Zgoda. Ale musisz mi to wynagrodzić zabierając mnie dziś do mugolskiego Londynu.

Wykrzywił się, lecz nie protestował, co przyjęła szczerząc się triumfalnie.

\- Skoncentruj się, Hermiono – warknął Severus. Minęło już dwa tygodnie od jego ostatniego wezwania i tydzień od wycieczki do Londynu, a Hermiona zauważyła, że z każdą nocną lekcją jego cierpliwość malała, chociaż robiła równomierne postępy.

\- _Jestem_ skoncentrowana, Severus! Nie pozwoliłam ci zobaczyć większości obrazów z dzisiejszego dnia – zaprotestowała, krzywiąc się. To wszystko zaczynało być coraz bardziej frustrujące. – Jeżeli tak ćwiczysz swoją cierpliwość, to ja nie chcę widzieć cię zniecierpliwionego. Och, czekaj – już to widziałam, jak mogłabym zapomnieć? – rzuciła sarkastycznie.

\- Zaiste. Jeszcze _nie widziałaś_ mnie zniecierpliwionego, Hermiono. Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu? Nie mogę zwodzić Czarnego Pana bez końca, nie stawiając mojej lojalności pod znakiem zapytania – warknął, a ciemne oczy błysnęły. – Wybacz, iż nie uważam za konstruktywne rozpieszczanie cię podczas lekcji.

\- Zablokowałam cię i nie wiem, o co się tak złościsz. Potrafię to zrobić – sprzeciwiła się Hermiona, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Potrafisz to zrobić? – Natarł na nią, jak kot polujący na swoją zdobycz. Odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. – Więc udowodnij mi to, Hermiono. Zablokuj wszystkie wspomnienia... powiedzmy – o tych komnatach – w twoim umyśle.

\- Ale jestem tu cały czas, jak mogę-

Przerwał jej szorstko.

\- Powiedziałaś, że to potrafisz. I z powodzeniem ukryłaś przede mną wszystkie wspomnienia z biura Minerwy. Więc... Zobaczmy jak bardzo umiesz nad tym zapanować, możemy? – Nie czekając, wpatrzył się w jej oczy i mogła poczuć, jak _ogląda_ obrazy płynące z jej umysłu.

 _Tylko zablokuj... Zablokuj... Dam radę, potrafię..._ Skoncentrowała się; pot perlił się na jej czole, podczas gdy on przeszukiwał jej wspomnienia... Nie czekając już, aż same wypłyną. Więc zawziął się, by udowodnić, że się myli, tak? Nie pozwoli na to... _Koncentracja...  
_  
Obrazy płynęły... Ginny i Hermiona śmiejące się w Trzech Miotłach... Jej matka śpiewająca podczas mycia naczyń... Krzywołap machający łapą na muchę... Severus obejmujący ją w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej... Szczeniak, którego dostała, jak była mała, hasający po trawniku, a ona śmiała się biegając za nim... Draco kładący przed nią paczkę w Wielkiej Sali...

THWUMP!

Podskoczyła, całkowicie tracąc koncentrację i zanim mogła cokolwiek zrobić, na powierzchnię wypłynęły inne obrazy... Dumbledore i Severus rozmawiający na temat planu... Severus pokazujący jej wannę... Hermiona wkładająca czarno-magiczne książki na górną półkę szafy, ukrywając je za ubraniami... Severus przeczesujący powoli jej włosy...

\- _Co_ to było? – wysyczał, Severus.

\- Nie wiem, jakiś głośny hałas-

\- To ja go spowodowałem, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo się skoncentrowałaś, mała, śmieszna dziewczyno – warknął. Jego oczy zwęziły się i chwycił jej ramię w mocnym uścisku, przyciągając do siebie, po czym wysyczał cicho. – Dlaczego ukryłaś książki?

 _Och, Bogowie... widział.._. – Um... ja, ja tylko... ch-chciałam...

Twarz Snape'a stężała. – Nie próbuj czegoś przede mną ukrywać!

Uwalniając się spod jego uścisku, krzyknęła. – Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam!

\- Doprawdy? Czyżbyś zapomniała, iż razem z obrazami mogę poczuć emocje, głupie dziecko? – syknął, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała stal.

\- Więc... Nawet, jeżeli tak, czy to naprawdę takie straszne? Jak wiele rzeczy ty ukrywasz przede mną?

\- To bez znaczenia! – zawołał. Zamilkł na chwilę, zanim kontynuował ostrożnie kontrolowanym tonem. – Pozwoliłem ci zatrzymać te książki, ponieważ są proste i mogły zaspokoić twoją ciekawość... Nie chciałem, byś za moimi plecami chodziła na Nokturn i nabywała inne. Potężniejsze. _Myślałem_ , że wykażesz się przytomnością umysłu i zapytasz mnie o radę, jeżeli przyciąganie będzie za silne. Widocznie się myliłem. – Jego oczy ponownie błysnęły. – Powinienem zażądać od ciebie przysięgi na różdżkę. I przysięgłabyś, gdybym wiedział, jakie z ciebie głupie dziecko.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

\- Racja – jesteś kobietą, która zachowuje się, jak dziecko! Co jest o wiele gorsze! Użyj swojego mózgu, kobieto! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – W jego głosie brzmiała złość, ale też coś innego.

 _Powiedz mu wszystko!_

 _Nie. Tylko jeszcze bardziej cię ograniczy... Potrzebujesz wiedzy..._

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

 _Jeśli chcesz, by zapłacili, będziesz musiała zdobyć wiedzę..._

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

\- Ja... Ja nie wiedziałam, że to ma jakieś znaczenie... Przyciąganie nie było duże... I wiedziałam, że tak zareagujesz... – wymamrotała, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad tym, jak go uspokoić.

\- I masz cholerną rację! Jeżeli one tak bardzo cię kuszą, że musisz je chować...

\- Nie, Severusie – są w porządku, jest w porządku. _Nie musiałam_ ich chować. Nie wyciągałam ich nawet od tamtego dnia. Naprawdę. Są tam przez cały czas. Czuję czasami przyciąganie, ale ono mnie nie ogarnia – rzekła Hermiona, nienawidząc się za błagalne nutki w swoim głosie.

Severus stał całkowicie sztywno przez długi czas, zanim utkwił w niej swój wzrok. – Czy nie wspominałem ci, jak subtelnie działa Zew, Hermiono?

Sapnęła, zaalarmowana. – Ale... Ale musiałabym przeczytać Księgę Krwi, by Zew mógł mną zawładnąć, a nie czytałam!

\- Jak mogę być pewny, szczególnie teraz? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że tego też przede mną nie ukrywasz? – wypluł, a jej opadła szczęka w szoku. I złości.

\- Więc sam zobacz! Tylko spójrz w mój umysł – będziesz mógł się przekonać. Widziałam książkę dwa razy – w dniu, kiedy ją dostałam nie przeczytałam więcej, niż dwa zdania, a następnym razem leżała tutaj, na biurku. Wtedy przeczytałam tylko jedno zdanie! - zawołała

\- Jedno z najważniejszych zdań w tej książce... Rytuały Krwi...

\- Niech to szlag, Severus! Nigdy nie miałam choroby, jasne? Czy to nie wymóg? Nie znak? Czy jest _jeszcze_ coś, co uznałeś za zbędne, by mi powiedzieć? Nie miałam także pragnienia, żeby kogoś zabić, poza Malfoy'em. I uważam, że trzeba zrobić coś z tym oślizgłym podrzutkiem, który _zasługuje_ na śmierć, a nie z Zewem Krwi! – Teraz już krzyczała. Spojrzał na nią zimno.

\- Może zajrzę. Za twoim pozwoleniem? – zadrwił.

Przytaknęła twardo i popatrzyła na niego z otwartym wyrazem oczu, myśląc o dwóch sytuacjach, w których widziała Księgę Krwi. Wspomnienia płynęły przez jej umysł... Wzięła paczkę do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, odpakowała ją... Usiadła na łóżku i otworzyła... Patrzyła na pierwszą stronę, lśniące, czerwone litery błyszczały w świetle świec... Ogarnęło ją poczucie czegoś złego, a jej żołądek podjechał do gardła... Zatrzasnęła książkę i ukryła ją pod łóżkiem, w głowie zaczęło jej łomotać... Siedziała z Severusem, który przeglądał kartki... Widziała jedną z nich do góry nogami i przeczytała linijkę, jej brzuch zacisnął się boleśnie... Severus zatrzasnął książkę...

Odwrócił wzrok, a ona wypuściła drżący oddech, całkowicie zapominając o złości, kiedy przypomniała sobie okropne poczucie czegoś złego. Nie odzywali się przez kilka chwil, dopóki Severus nie przerwał ciężkiej ciszy.

\- Wydaje się, że byłaś ze mną szczera, Hermiono. Nie jesteś aż tak dobra w Oklumencji. Jeszcze. Tak, czy inaczej, wezmę te książki i zaczaruję je, jak poprzednie. – Już chciała zaprotestować, ale uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją. – Dla bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli będziesz chciała je przeczytać, uczyć się, _nalegam_ , bym był przy tym obecny. – Znowu otworzyła usta, ale warknął, zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić, Hermiono. Dużo lepiej rozumiem zagrożenie od ciebie. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Hermiona się nie odezwała, tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała w przeciwną stronę, mając nadzieję, że złość szybko mu minie. Słuszny gniew już dawno ją opuścił, pozostawiając po sobie odrętwiałe poczucie winy. Wiedziała, że miał rację... Jej umysł zmuszał ją wystarczająco często, by powiedziała mu prawdę, ale wtedy odzywał się ten drugi głos...

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zdecydowałaś trzymać to ode mnie z daleka, Hermiono. – Jego ciemne oczy wwiercały się w jej, więc spuściła wzrok.

\- Przepraszam... Powinnam ci była powiedzieć. Ale nigdy nie nalegałeś, bym o czymś takim mówiła, a ja pomyślałam, że to mało ważne...

\- To było głupie. Nigdy nie myślałem, że ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, zrobisz coś tak absurdalnego! Może jedna z tych bezmózgich idiotek, które nazywasz przyjaciółkami tak, ale nie ty, Hermiono! Na tym świecie są trzy osoby, które mogą odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania dotyczące Zewu nie zabijając cię przy okazji, a ty wyszłaś za jedną z nich! Dlaczego mnie nie zapytałaś? – Znowu zaczynał się rozpędzać, więc w desperacji przypomniała sobie radę McGonagall z ulicy Pokątnej...

\- Masz rację, wiem, Severusie... Proszę. Czy możemy już o tym zapomnieć? – Przysunęła się do niego, ucieszona, kiedy jej nie odepchnął i pocałowała go. Ulżyło jej, kiedy oddał pocałunek, na początku nieco niechętnie, ale kiedy jej dłonie zaczęły dotykać jego ciała, podszedł do tego z większym entuzjazmem.

Nagle odsunął się i na nią spojrzał. Jej ręce zatrzymały się i momentalnie poczuła się głupio. _Wie, co robię... Ale jeżeli tak, dlaczego w ogóle odpowiedział? Chyba, że..._

Wykrzywił się złośliwie. – Widzę, że nie czujesz się na tyle winną, by nie dopomóc sobie swoimi kobiecymi wdziękami. – Poczuła, jak jej policzki czerwienią się na tę uwagę. Uniósł brew i przypatrywał się jej w ciszy, kiedy ona powstrzymywała się przed wzruszeniem ramionami z zakłopotania. – Naprawdę myślałaś, że się na to nabiorę? Że zapomnę o tym, co zrobiłaś? Że... wybrniesz z tej sytuacji?

Protekcjonalny ton wywołał w niej oburzenie, ale wzięła głęboki oddech i wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, zanim uspokoiła się i odpowiedziała. – Ale działało, prawda?

Posłał jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Aroganckie. – Tylko dlatego, że tego chciałem, moja droga, młoda żono. Pamiętaj o tym.

 _Och, doprawdy,_ pomyślała, uderzona przypływem inspiracji. _Przekonamy się o tym._ Trzy tygodnie dzielenia łóżka z tym facetem nauczyło ją kilku rzeczy o jego reakcjach. Przysuwając się do niego raz jeszcze, wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka. Obserwował ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, lecz się nie odsunął. – Rozumiem. A więc, Severusie, nadejdzie taki czas, kiedy to nie zadziała? Kiedy nie będziesz _chciał_ , by zadziałało? Gdy dotyk mojej skóry- Sunęła palcami w dół, na szyję i pozwoliła paznokciom otrzeć się lekko o jego skórę. Ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech, kiedy jego oddech przyśpieszył- lub ust na twojej szyi- Opuściła dłoń i uniosła głowę, całując wrażliwe miejsce tuż nad obojczykiem- nie będą mieć takiego samego efektu?

Cofnęła głowę i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. Jego oczy błyszczały, ale nie mogła wyczytać z nich żadnych emocji. Zbierając odwagę, ciągnęła. – Wyobrażasz sobie sytuację, w której mój dotyk, mój oddech na twojej skórze, moje ciało przyciśnięte do twojego-

Kiedy mówiła, splotła dłonie na jego szyi i przytuliła się mocno, czując jego podniecenie przy swoim brzuchu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i kontynuowała, szepcząc wprost do jego ucha. – Kiedy to w ogóle nie będzie spełniać twoich pragnień? Czy wyobrażasz sobie sytuację, kiedy to będzie prawdą? – I wtedy odsunęła się od niego tanecznym krokiem, unikając dłoni, które chciały ją do niego przyciągnąć i patrzyła uradowana, jak próbował się opanować. Drgająca powieka i rozszerzone nozdrza były jedynym, co zdradzało jego reakcję. W końcu uniósł brew.

\- Touché, moja droga. – Jego twarz rozjaśnił prawdziwy uśmiech, a ona zamarła w podziwie. Jej szok dał mu szansę na złapanie jej i gwałtownie przyciągnięcie do siebie. Uśmiech znikł, zastąpiony nieprzeniknionym wyrazem oczu.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wciąż jestem na ciebie zły? – Jego głos był cichy, ale twardy i nieustępliwy, a ją przeszedł dreszcz podekscytowania, kiedy przypomniała sobie słowa dziewczyn – może teraz nie będzie się powstrzymywał, może teraz... Chcąc go zachęcić, pisnęła i przycisnęła się do niego, zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję, podczas gdy on pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach palący pocałunek. Wymagający, gwałtowny... I tak namiętny, że zabrakło jej tchu. To jest to, czego chciała... Severusa, całego, nieskrępowanego i bez kontroli... Całkowicie dla niej otwartego...

Popchnął ją na podłogę i przycisnął do dywanu, a ona ponownie natarła na jego wargi w głodnym pocałunku. Zaczęła szybko odpinać jego koszulę – jej ruchy były znacznie zręczniejsze po paru tygodniach praktyki – kiedy ją ściągnęła, przewrócił się na plecy, tak, że teraz ona była u góry. Podczas gdy on pracował nad guzikami jej bluzki, jej dłonie zsunęły się na jego pierś, masując sutki, aż jej kciuki spotkały się tuż pod mostkiem...

Złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie, usta i zęby otarły się o skórę jej szyi i ramienia... Nagle przestał, wahając się, gdy uspokajał oddech, a ona omal nie warknęła z frustracji. – Nie... nie przestawaj... – poprosiła, pochylając się, by possać miejsce tuż pod obojczykiem.

Warknął i owinął ramiona wokół niej. – Tylko... zachowuję kontrolę.

\- Nie. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego poważnie. – Chcę ciebie... bez kontroli.

Potrząsnął lekko głową. – Tylko ci się tak wydaje, Hermiono. – Pocałował ją mocno, jego język wsunął się do jej ust... a potem polizał to wrażliwe miejsce za jej uchem i jęknęła, jej szyja wygięła się w łuk. _Hmm_ , pomyślała, _tak, czy inaczej, było warto..._

Jakiś czas potem oboje leżeli odprężeni na dywanie, głowa Hermiony wciąż oparta była o jego pierś.

\- Jestem... byłem wściekły, bo się martwię, Hermiono – powiedział Severus ledwie słyszalnym głosem, gładząc jej plecy. – Wiem, jak łatwo można zostać wciągniętym. Nie chciałbym... żeby ci się to przytrafiło. – Zaskoczyła ją szczera otwartość jego głosu. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by odzywał się tym tonem.

Uniosła głowę i obdarzyła go powolnym, przeciągłym pocałunkiem, po czym z powrotem ułożyła się na jego piersi. – Dziękuję, Severusie. I przepraszam, że nie zapytałam o te książki. Czułam ich przyciąganie, ale nie do tego stopnia, bym nie mogła się oprzeć, więc pomyślałam, że to nie będzie dla ciebie żadną _nowością_ , wiesz?

\- Wszystko, co dotyczy Ciemności jest znaczące, Hermiono. Jesteś mocna, twoje emocje są świeże... Im silniejsza jesteś, tym większa jest pokusa.

\- Dlaczego?

Milczał przez chwilę, więc uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – To jak przyciąganie żelaznych opiłków przez magnes... Twoja magiczna moc jest magnesem. To pociąga Zew, twoja wola, energia.

\- Ale daleko mi do takiej mocy, jaką ma Harry...

Przytaknął powoli, utkwił w niej wzrok, a ona westchnęła. – To dlatego było tak ważne, bym nie poddała się Ciemności, prawda? Żeby Harry nie mógł być kuszony...

\- Potterowi byłoby znacznie trudniej się oprzeć. Jest potężnym czarodziejem. Bardziej, niż zdaje sobie sprawę... Żeby wyczarować Patronusa na trzecim roku... To prawie niespotykane. – Westchnął i jęknął cicho. - Wydaje mi się, że musimy przenieść się do sypialni.

\- Mi jest całkowicie wygodnie – mruknęła figlarnie.

\- Jestem za stary, żeby leżeć na podłodze. Może zamienimy się pozycjami? Nie? Więc wstawaj.

Śmiejąc się, zeszła z niego i wstała. – Chodź, panie Zniedołężniały – rzuciła, wyciągając rękę, by mu pomóc. Spojrzał na jej dłoń z pogardą i zignorował ją, wstając o własnych siłach.

\- Szlachetny gest, moja droga, lecz nielogiczny. Nie masz na tyle siły, by mnie udźwignąć.

\- Jestem silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje.

\- Możliwe. Ale nie na tyle, aby mnie podnieść. Ty, z kolei... – Nagle odwrócił się i wziął ją na ręce. - ...nie stanowisz dla mnie żadnego problemu. – Ich śmiechy zmieszały się, kiedy wniósł ją do sypialni.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Jest tak, jak myśleliśmy, dyrektorze. – Severus usiadł ciężko na krześle, przy biurku Dumbledore'a, chowając do kieszeni Świstoklik, który przeniósł go prosto do jego gabinetu tuż po zebraniu Śmierciożerców.

\- Więc zbiera coraz więcej zwolenników. Rekrutacja przebiegła pomyślnie? – Oczy Albusa odzwierciedlały dokładnie jego wiek, kiedy patrzył na przytakującego Severusa.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Krum został szczególnie pochwalony za przyprowadzenie wielu nowych. Przewidziana jest już następna... grupa na przyszłym zebraniu.

\- Podejrzewam więc, iż wkrótce ponownie zostaniesz wezwany? – Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i skrzywił się nieco. Głos Albusa stał się cichy, kiedy znowu się odezwał. – Doceniam wysiłek, jaki w to wkładasz, Severusie. Nie myśl, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, jak trudne to jest...

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, dyrektorze. Krew... Ja nie mogę... – Zamilkł i odetchnął ciężko. – Zawsze jest trudno, kiedy pojawi się krew lub... Albus, jeżeli będę zmuszony do rzucenia Niewybaczalnego, będzie to dla mnie ekstremalnie... trudne… by uspokoić potem Zew. Teraz, kiedy zajmuję wyższą pozycję w Wewnętrznym Kręgu... Ten _honor_ prawdopodobnie może przypaść mnie.

\- Alastor-

\- Połączenie Alastora Moody'ego zostało zawarte przez Niewybaczalne, Albusie, a nie przez Rytuał Krwi. I to jest różnica, jak zresztą oboje już ci mówiliśmy. – Albus zmarszczył brwi, a Severus potrząsnął głową. – Jak usiłowaliśmy ci powiedzieć... Jest prawie niemożliwe zrozumienie tego dla kogoś, kto nie jest doświadczony...

Albus przytaknął powoli z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Co mogę zrobić, by ci pomóc?

\- Moje lekcje. Jeśli pojawi się taka sytuacja, będę potrzebował kogoś, kto zastąpiłby mnie na dzień lub dwa. – Dumbledore skinął swobodnie, a źrenice Snape'a zwęziły się. – Przypuszczam, iż to ty się tym zajmiesz, czyż nie, Albusie?

Iskierki pojawiły się w oczach staruszka. – Oczywiście, Severusie. Chyba zapomniałeś, że jestem całkiem wprawny, jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry...

\- Tak, ty i twój przyjaciel Flamel. Nie zapomniałem o tym. Ale będziesz rozpieszczał uczniów-

\- Lepiej, żeby ktoś ich rozpieszczał, niż żeby stanęli przed człowiekiem, który zwalcza w sobie Zew Krwi – rzekł ostro Albus.

Severus przytaknął krótko, krzywiąc się. – Oczywiście, dyrektorze. – Przeczesał dłonią włosy, życząc sobie, by to spotkanie szybko się skończyło. Ale muszą wszystko omówić, zaplanować przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem Zakonu. _Dzięki Merlinowi, że dziś piątkowy wieczór..._ – Albusie, właśnie dlatego to proponuję. Mam mało czasu... – Przerwał i pokręcił głową, zanim kontynuował. – Podejrzewam, że już niedługo dostąpię zaszczytu ukarania jednego z nowych rekrutów. A nie mogę odmówić, nie zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagi.

\- Jak często-

Snape przerwał mu, zacięcie kręcąc głową.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzi nowa grupa, trafi się przynajmniej jeden, zazwyczaj więcej, który nie wie, jak trzymać język za zębami. Lub, który spojrzy na Czarnego Pana zbyt arogancko, lub... nieważne. Są głupi i w większości zepsuci. A najgorsi są czystokrwiści.

Albus z westchnieniem spojrzał za okno. Fawkes drgnął na swej żerdzi, a odgłos stroszonych piór był jedynym przerywającym zaległą ciszę. – Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Więc przyjmuje czarodziei półkrwi?

\- Tak mi się wydaje, Albusie.

\- Wielu rozpoznałeś tym razem?

\- Kilku. Dwóch, o których zostałem ostrzeżony przed... przed spotkaniem.

\- Informacje Ollivandera są więc pomocne?

\- Tak – odparł Snape.

\- Dobrze. Jestem pewien, że się ucieszy.

Severus pokręcił głową, powstrzymując się przed prychnięciem. _Raczej nie_ , pomyślał. Ollivander robił, co mógł, by pomóc w jakiś sposób dyrektorowi, ale Snape jeszcze nigdy nie widział go zadowolonym. Ten facet był neutralny, co do wojny... Dopóki Severus nie zauważył, jaką stratą dla jego sklepu będzie utrata mugolskich studentów. Oczywiście, miałby więcej roboty z wymienianiem różdżek z rdzeniem włosa jednorożca. Z tego, co mówiła mu Minerwa, Ollivander pozostawał neutralny także podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem.

 _Czemu ja myślę o Ollivanderze?_ Skarcił się nagle, zirytowany swoim przeciągającym się milczeniem. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział. – Albusie – zamilkł. Obawiał się, czy powiedzieć o tym, ale nie było sensu w przemilczeniu tej sprawy. – Jednym z nowych był Blaise Zabini.

Albus przytaknął. – Tak, wiem o tym. – Snape zacisnął usta.

\- Doprawdy?

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego rozważnie. – W napływie nowych rekrutów, których wzywa Voldemort, uznałem, że przyda nam się więcej oczu i uszu. Tych, którzy oczywiście chcą. Pan Zabini, Severusie, sam zaproponował mi ten pomysł. – Snape poczuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew, kiedy słuchał dyrektora. Zabini był dzieckiem – nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakuje. – Dałem im Myślodsiewnię, jako środek ostrożności przed spotkaniami- Severus nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać.

Wstał i pochylił się nad biurkiem. – I ty myślisz, że to wystarczy? Co, jeśli odkryje moją rolę przed jednym z tych bezmózgich idiotów? Co, jeśli Czarny Pan zobaczy fałsz w jego oczach?

\- Tak się nie stanie, Severusie. Zabini i inni nie wiedzą nic o twoim zaangażowaniu. A ja daję mu od czasu do czasu korepetycje... Wykazuje talent do Oklumencji.

\- Mogłeś mnie przynajmniej ostrzec wcześniej, bym mógł się przygotować i ich unikać. To nierozważne! A jeśli jedno z twoich młodych oczu i uszu mnie rozpozna? Szczególnie Zabini. Co ty sobie _myślisz_ , Albusie? Chłopak to jeszcze dziecko, uczeń! – Albus spojrzał na niego, a on odepchnął się od biurka z nieartykułowanym warknięciem. – To dla niego za dużo – czy wiesz, że Czarny Pan zażądał, by pozostał w ukryciu, by szpiegował swoich kolegów? Co, jeśli zostanie przez nich złapany? Pomyślałeś o tym? Czarny Pan trzyma moją tożsamość w sekrecie poza Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, ale co się stanie, jeżeli Zabini odkryje, że Opiekun jego Domu jest Śmierciożercą? _Wysokim rangą_ Śmierciożercą?

\- Proste Oblivate-

\- Niech cię szlag, Albusie! Nie będzie czasu!

\- Uspokój się, Severusie.

\- Mam się uspokoić? Czy ty masz pojęcie, na jakie ryzyko narażasz Zakon pozwalając na to? – Między nimi zapadła cisza, aż w końcu Snape wrócił na swoje miejsce, kręcąc ze znużeniem głową. – Nieważne, Albusie. Zrobisz tak, jak uważasz, zresztą jak zawsze. Pomijając to, kto na tym ucierpi.

\- Severusie-

\- Nie – przerwał mu ostro. – Oszczędź mi, Albusie.

Ponownie zapadła między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. – Prawdopodobnie będzie jeszcze kilku w następnej grupie rekrutów, Severusie. Ja... Nie zdradzę ci ich tożsamości... Z wiadomych powodów. – Severus jedynie zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową, na co Albus westchnął. – Ufam ci, ale jeżeli cię przejrzą, a Voldemort odkryje twoją wiedzę... W ten sposób, tak, czy inaczej będziemy mieć oczy i uszy.

Severus kiwnął głową ze znużeniem i wywrócił oczyma. – Rozumiem, dyrektorze. To ma sens. Wybacz mi za ten wybuch... To było... niespodziewane, ujrzeć tam Zabiniego. Jego rodzina jest przeciwna Voldemortowi... Cicho, być może, ale... – Umilkł.

\- Jesteś wykończony, dziecko.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie – skomentował Snape, opierając głowę o krzesło i przymykając oczy.

\- Widocznie nie na tyle, byś nie mógł angażować się w zjadliwe docinki – rzekł sucho Dumbledore, a Severus otwarł jedno oko i na niego spojrzał. – Severusie – nie ma więcej uczniów, którzy się zgłosili na moje oczy i uszy.

Severus machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Jeżeli mogę... jest więcej. Czarny Pan buduje swoje wojsko i na razie nie powiedział nic więcej o swoich planach. Mamy więc trochę czasu, dopóki kontynuuje rekrutację. Ale potem... Myślę, że uderzy przed końcem roku, Albusie. Może dużo wcześniej.

\- Zgadzam się.

Pozostała jeszcze najtrudniejsza rzecz do powiedzenia. – I wydaje mi się, że uderzy wprost na Hogwart.

Starszy czarodziej nie odpowiadał przez długą chwilę. W końcu przytaknął. – Dobranoc, Severusie.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Snape wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora, jego umysł został dziwnie pusty. To był niezwykle długi dzień, nawet przed zapłonięciem Mrocznego Znaku przy stole nauczycielskim. Spojrzał na Hermionę, a ona skinęła lekko, w jakiś sposób rozumiejąc wiadomość. Następne spotkanie prawdopodobnie będzie niedługo – za tydzień, może dwa.

Westchnął, kiedy przeszedł przez próg jego – _ich_ – prywatnych komnat. Powiedział Hermionie, by na niego nie czekała, jeżeli zrobi się późno, ale odkrył w sobie nadzieję, że jednak jeszcze nie śpi. Odwrócenie uwagi nie byłoby w tym momencie takie złe. I, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, poczuł w sobie potrzebę, by z nią porozmawiać przed snem. Może w końcu zaczął się przyzwyczajać do dzielenia swojej prywatności z drugą osobą...

Wchodząc do salonu zauważył, że jednak nie spała i miała na sobie raczej kuszący zestaw... Jej długa do kolan koszulka podwinęła się, ukazując kawałek jej ud, kiedy siedziała skulona na fotelu. Podniosła wzrok, gdy wszedł.

\- Cześć.

Skinął w geście przywitania, zanim ściągnął wierzchnią szatę i opadł na kanapę. Nauczyła się powstrzymywać pytania, dopóki się nie odpręży, ale czuł, jak pali ją potrzeba wypytania o wszystko. Uśmiechnął się lekko i machnął ręką. – A więc pytaj, Hermiono.

Potrząsnęła głową i zachichotała. – _Mógłbyś_ po prostu opowiedzieć mi wszystko bez potrzeby, bym cię o wszystko wypytywała, Severusie. Zastanawiałeś się nad tym? – Wyprostowała nogi i usiadła na krześle, a on nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego wzrok przyciągnął mały, piegowaty kawałek skóry jej uda, odkryty, kiedy się poruszała. Szybko zniknął, ale jej koszulka wciąż była nieco podwinięta i ujawniała wiele takich miejsc, które warto było obejrzeć... – Severus?

Spojrzał na nią ponownie i uniósł powoli brew, nagrodzony jej lekkim rumieńcem. Dziwiło go, że wciąż tak reagowała... _Kolejny dowód jej młodości i niewinności_ , zauważył. Jej niewinności... Powoli zaczęła zanikać, ale jej ogrom wciąż był widoczny. Jakkolwiek, gdyby mógł zaspokoić żądania Zewu... Potrząsnął lekko głową. Nie. Musi zachować kontrolę, albo jego dotychczasowe manipulacje będą daremne. Była dużo bardziej otwarta, niż przypuszczał, jednak to, czego domagał się Zew z pewnością było powyżej progu jej tolerancji.

\- Podoba ci się widok? – zapytała zuchwale, wciąż różowa na twarzy, lecz z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Hmm. Bardzo.

\- Więc, może jeśli ty spełnisz moją prośbę, ja spełnię kilka twoich.

Słysząc to, uniósł brew. – Doprawdy? Dobrze, więc. Nie licząc sporej ilości nowych rekrutów, spotkanie minęło raczej monotonnie. – Wstała i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie siedział, a on patrzył na jej poruszające się uda. – No i typowa przemowa o plugawych Szlamach, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. Wyglądałeś na zmęczonego, kiedy wszedłeś – było ciężko? Wielu... wielu nowych rozpoznałeś? – zapytała, siadając obok niego. Zerknął na nią badawczo.

\- Tak. – Jej oczy szukały jego i westchnął głośno, powstrzymując się przed krzywieniem. – Na oba pytania.

\- Och.

\- Najprawdopodobniej zostanę wezwany w przeciągu tygodnia, dwóch. Jego... rekrutacje... idą całkiem nieźle, choć straciliśmy już troje z tej partii – rzekł ze znużeniem. Z ulgą zauważył, iż Hermiona nie zainteresowała się tym bardziej... Wytłumaczył jej już, co dzieje się z nowymi, którzy odezwą się nie w porę, lub zrobią mnóstwo innych idiotycznych rzeczy przed Czarnym Panem. To był powód, dla którego inicjacje odbywały się w odosobnieniu od głównej grupy Śmierciożerców – wokół Wewnętrznego Kręgu rzucano silne wyciszające zaklęcie, zanim przyprowadzono nowych przed Lorda.

\- Jakieś niespodzianki? – Przysunęła się i zaczęła masować mu kark, jej paznokcie przyjemnie ocierały się o jego skórę.

\- Niewiele. Jeden, o którym myślałem, iż wyzwolił się spod wpływu ojca. – Severus pochylił się nieco, dając jej większe pole do masażu. – To nie było... przyjemne spotkanie.

\- Więc może mogę pomóc ci o nim zapomnieć? – wyszeptała, a on omal nie podskoczył, czując podmuch jej oddechu na swoim uchu. – Rozproszenie?

\- Będzie mile widziane – wymruczał gładko, otaczając ją ramionami i przyciskając do siebie. – Naprawdę mile.

Hermiona starała się nie okazywać swojej irytacji podczas trwania zebrania. Zakon zbierał się regularnie, a na zakończenie każdego ze spotkań, członkowie zastanawiali się nad znaczeniem przepowiedni. To zebranie niczym się nie wyróżniało – Severus opowiedział o ostatnim spotkaniu Śmierciożerców i podejrzeniach o ataku Voldemorta, a potem rozmowa zeszła na przepowiednię.

W końcu dano spokój typowym spekulacjom, a Dumbledore podziękował wszystkim za przybycie. Członkowie wstali, rozmawiając między sobą w małych grupkach... Wszyscy poza Alastorem Moodym. Hermiona zauważyła, że podczas omawiania przepowiedni zerkał w ich stronę raczej często, a nawet mamrotał coś sobie pod nosem. Teraz gapił się na Severusa dziwnie podejrzanym wzrokiem. – Co z nim jest? – wyszeptała do swojego męża. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i pokręcił głową.

\- Później.

Zacisnęła usta w irytacji, ale się zgodziła. To, oczywiście, nie miejsce na dyskusje, ale postara się uzyskać swoje odpowiedzi _zanim_ spróbuje ją rozproszyć. Nagle dostrzegła Albusa i Moody'ego zmierzającego w ich stronę.

\- Severus, ja i Alastor musimy z tobą porozmawiać. Wybaczysz nam, Hermiono?

Zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc to na męża, to na dyrektora. – Oczywiście, Albusie.

Wtedy pojawiła się Minerwa. – Chodź ze mną, Hermiono – musimy porozmawiać o twoich obawach co do szóstego roku, a to nie zajmie nam zbyt dużo czasu. Możesz zafiukać do mieszkania z mojego biura. – Hermiona przytaknęła i ścisnęła przelotnie dłoń Severusa, zanim odeszła.

\- Zobaczymy się w mieszkaniu, Hermiono – rzekł Severus z napiętymi mięśniami twarzy i wzrokiem wbitym w Moody'iego.

\- Dobrze. Dobranoc, Alastorze, Albusie – Moody kiwnął lekko głową, patrząc na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Magiczne oko nie pomagało, stwierdziła Hermiona, idąc za Minerwą do gabinetu zastępcy dyrektora. Co jeszcze nie pomagało, to podejrzliwe spojrzenia rzucane Severusowi... Czy ten facet wciąż podejrzewał go o dwulicowość? Nawet po całym tym czasie, po wszystkim, co Severus zrobił, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Harry'emu? Dziewczyna odruchowo odpowiedziała na pożegnanie Minerwy i weszła do kominka, przenosząc się do komnat, które dzieliła z mężem.

Dlaczego Moody chciał rozmawiać z Severusem na osobności? _No, nie tak całkiem... z Dumbledorem_ , poprawiła się w myślach. Stary Auror widocznie wciąż nie ufał Severusowi, więc na pewno nie chciał powiedzieć mu czegoś, o czym nie mogli dowiedzieć się pozostali członkowie Zakonu. Możliwe więc, iż chciał uzyskać od niego więcej informacji, czy coś takiego...

Nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Oczywiście. Zew Krwi... Severus powiedział jej, że Moody był jedną z trzech osób, które odwróciły się od niego, które kontrolowały go i nie pozwalały się opanować. Może chciał porozmawiać z Severusem o Rytuałach Krwi, o których mówiła przepowiednia... Moody mamrotał coś pod nosem, kiedy o tym dyskutowali. To musi być to.

Zadowolona z tego, co wymyśliła, poszła do sypialni i szybko przebrała się w pidżamę, którą kupiła w Hogsmeade. Uśmiechnęła się lekko... Ginny miała dobre oko do kolorów. Myśląc o innych rzeczach, o których rozmawiały, zarumieniła się lekko. Dobre oko nie tylko do kolorów, pomyślała drwiąco. Nadal nie odważyła się ubrać jednej z tych skąpych halek... Nie była zupełnie pewna dlaczego nie, ale wydawało się to nieco za bardzo do przodu, niż rzeczy, do których przywykła.

Oczywiście, wszystko, co robiła ostatnio było bardziej do przodu, niż cokolwiek, do czego przywykła.

Zerknęła na górną półkę i pokręciła głową. Książki zniknęły, zamknięte i obwarowane. Jeszcze nie prosiła, by móc się z nich uczyć... Z jakiegoś powodu, czuła się nieswojo, robiąc to w obecności Severusa. Wciąż czuła przyciąganie, ale zaklęcia jej męża w jakimś stopniu je osłabiły. Na szczęście. Lub... Może była to wiedza poza jej zasięgiem...  
 _  
Nie. Znasz sposób na złamanie zaklęć._

Sapnęła i zatrzasnęła szafę trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Skąd brały się te myśli? Jej oczy zatrzymały się na kufrze, gdzie ukryła pergamin, który przysłał jej Wiktor... Pergamin pełen łamiących blokady inkantacji... Faktycznie miała sposób na złamanie zabezpieczeń. Jeśli będzie kiedyś potrzebowała tych książek... Kiedy będą niezbędne...

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

Pokręciła głową, oczyszczając umysł i podeszła do torebki, wyciągając z niej swoje pigułki. Hermiona była niezwykle wdzięczna swojej mamie za dalekowzroczność... Jeżeli nie miałaby mugolskich środków antykoncepcyjnych, biorąc pod uwagę ilość seksu, jaką razem uprawiali z Severusem, były całkiem spore szanse, że zaszłaby już w ciążę. Przeszedł ją dreszcz na tę myśl. Może kiedyś będzie chciała mieć dzieci, ale niezbyt szybko. Definitywnie nie teraz. A przynajmniej nie w trakcie trwania jej kariery... I miała ten luksus, iż mogła zaczekać. Im dłużej żyły czarownice, tym dłuższy był ich okres płodności. Miała też skryte podejrzenia, że może nigdy nie chcieć mieć dzieci... I raczej wątpiła, by Severus był innego zdania. Nie wydawał się ojcowskim typem...

Wracając z powrotem do salonu, przygotowała sobie trochę herbaty, a także ekstra filiżankę dla Severusa, kiedy wróci. Najprawdopodobniej będzie zirytowany po spotkaniu z Moody'm i Albusem, a chciała wystarczająco go odprężyć, by móc zapytać o temat ich rozmowy, nie wpędzając go w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Choć przyzwyczaiła się do jego humorów i mogła czasami go ugłaskać, dzisiaj po prostu nie miała już na to siły.

Pokręciła głową. Naprawdę powinna poczytać więcej o mugolskiej chemii z jednej z książek, które ostatnio kupiła, ale wiedziała, że nie zdoła się skoncentrować. Siedząc na kanapie z herbatą w dłoni, gapiła się na płomienie w kominku i zastanawiała, jak długo Albus i Moody będą przetrzymywać jej męża.

Nie musiała długo czekać. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach Severus wszedł do mieszkania.

\- Już? Nie była to zbyt długa dyskusja.

Severus nie odpowiedział, a ona powstrzymała westchnięcie, czekając cierpliwie, aż się przebierze w nocne spodnie. Miała nadzieję, że nie zostanie w sypialni i nie zmusi, by za nim poszła... Nie. Wrócił do salonu, a ona uniosła brew widząc jego twarz.

\- Chyba niezbyt przyjemna była ta rozmowa? – Parsknął śmiechem, sprawiając, iż rozluźniła się w jednej chwili. – Zrobiłam wystarczająco herbaty dla dwojga.

\- Właśnie widzę. – Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie. – Podejrzewam, że aż się palisz, by zapytać...

\- Jasne, że tak.

\- Oczywiście. Ta rozmowa była mało znacząca.

\- Mówiliście o Rytuałach Krwi zawartych w przepowiedni? – zapytała, upijając łyk herbaty. Usiadł obok niej i westchnął.

\- Tak. W większej części.

\- Co myśli Moody?

Severus machnął niedbale ręką. – Jestem pewien, iż nikt tego tak naprawdę nie wie, moja droga. Wierzy, że ja jestem jedynym, który może przeprowadzić Rytuał Krwi, ponieważ jako jedyny zostałem już splamiony– zamilkł nagle i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nalegali na moje uczestnictwo w rozszyfrowywaniu tej zagadki... Daje mało dobrego, a jeśli to prawdziwa przepowiednia to nieważne, co zrobimy, by dopomóc, lub zapobiec.

Hermiona nie musiała kłopotać się zmianą tematu i zdała sobie sprawę, iż wynikało to z jego rażącego wyczerpania. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jesteś jedynym już splamionym? Dlaczego Moody ci nie ufa?

\- Jak mówiłem, Hermiono, Rytuały Krwi. Zew. – W jego głosie brzmiały nutki irytacji, ale nie zniechęciło jej to.

\- Wyjaśnij, proszę. Moody... Moody także ma Zew w swojej naturze, więc dlaczego ty?

\- Przez Rytuały Krwi. Ja... sfinalizowałem... Jak to wyjaśnić? – Westchnął, odstawił filiżankę na stół i spojrzał na nią. - Kiedy Zew staje się częścią natury człowieka... osoby, dzieje się to w różnym stopniu.

\- Ale ty nigdy-

\- Proszę, nie przerywaj mi – warknął. Ugryzła się w język, jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, kiedy mówił. W końcu coś więcej o Zewie? – Dopóki nie rzuci się _Avady Kedavry_ na inną osobę, Zew nie może się zakorzenić. Lub... dopóki nie przeprowadzi się Rytuału Krwi. – Siedziała cicho, gdy pocierał grzbiet nosa. W końcu kontynuował. – Jest obecny, trwa... Oczekuje... Ale nie może całkowicie kogoś opanować, aż nie zostanie spełniony jeden z tych dwóch warunków. To dlatego Czarny Pan związał Niewybaczalne z połączeniem Mrocznego Znaku... By naśladować połączenie z Zewem... Ale nie był w stanie związać tego z Rytuałami Krwi, więc dlatego... dlatego Mroczny Znak nie zapłonął na moim ramieniu aż do czasu, gdy użyłem wobec ojca Śmiertelnej Klątwy. – Zamilkł, a ona w końcu odważyła się odezwać.

\- Ale... wykonałeś Rytuał Krwi... Dlaczego również...

\- Na początku, tak. Ale... Młodość. Nadmiar energii, można powiedzieć. Wykonałem Rytuał Krwi, ale potrzebowałem więcej... chciałem więcej... Kiedy raz kompletnie otworzysz się na Zew, potrzeba staje się ogromna... Chciałem, żeby _zapłacił_. Chciałem sprawić, by zapłacił. – Serce Hermiony zamarło w piersi, kiedy zimne słowa jej męża powtórzyły myśl, która tak często pojawiała się w jej umyśle... – Rzuciłem _Crucio_ , by wydał ostatnie tchnienie w bólu. Rytuał Krwi przypieczętował moje połączenie z Zewem Krwi. _Crucio_ przypieczętowało związek z Czarnym Panem. Byłem zgubiony.

\- Ale... Potrafiłeś wrócić... – Severus siedział cicho, a ona przełknęła twardo, chcąc kontynuować. – Jaka... jaka jest różnica? Czy... czy Moody...?

\- Moody sfinalizował swoje połączenie używając _Avady Kedavry_. To nie tworzy... tak silnego połączenia. Nie otwiera cię w tak dużym stopniu na Zew. Czuje go... przez cały czas. Nie odcisnął jednak takiego piętna na nim, jak na mnie. Ja muszę... wkładać więcej wysiłku w utrzymanie go w uśpieniu. I to jest jeden z powodów, dla których Moody wciąż w pełni mi nie ufa... Ma powód. To ekstremalnie trudne, jak sam dobrze wie...

Hermionie zaparło dech. – Więc ty...

\- Jestem jedyną osobą po stronie Światła, która ma najpełniejsze połączenie z Zewem Krwi. Z Ciemnością.

\- Severus... To nie ma za dużo sensu. Jak to może być częścią twojej natury, ale większą niż...

Potrząsnął głową z irytacji. – Znowu, najdroższa, filozofowie spierają się o to od setek lat... Lecz główna szkoła zakłada, iż przez praktykowanie Czarnej Magii, czytanie Ksiąg Krwi... tworzysz pewnego rodzaju pomost... Na początku, jak nić... A choroba zaczyna się, kiedy Zew powoli sączy się w ciebie. Jeśli nić pozostanie nienaruszona, nie będzie wzmacniana, może się ewentualnie przerwać. Zniknąć. Jeśli jednak jest rozbudowywana, staje się mocniejsza i mocniejsza, uczysz się coraz więcej Czarnej Magii... Rozrasta się. Pozwala Zewowi w większym stopniu zalęgnąć w twoim umyśle. Ale dopóki nie rzucisz Zabijającej Klątwy, lub nie wypełnisz Rytuału Krwi most nie będzie... sfinalizowany, nie będzie trwały. Zabijająca Klątwa tworzy mniejszy pomost... Rytuały Krwi – które są nierozerwalne z Zewem Krwi i są starsze od Niewybaczalnych – tworzą dużo silniejszy most. Kiedy już raz most zostanie sfinalizowany, nie można go zniszczyć, nie można zmienić...

\- Więc nawet jeśli osoba, która stworzyła pomost przez Avadę dopełni Rytuału Krwi, nie zmieni to w ogóle pomostu?

\- Nie. Raz zainicjowane połączenie, lub pomost, nie może być zmienione. Taka przynajmniej jest teoria.

\- Więc Moody, który nigdy nie dokonał Rytuału Krwi, jest przekonany o tym, iż ta teoria jest nieprawdziwa? Ale kiedy ty stworzyłeś silniejsze połączenie... – Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę na chwilę, zanim uniosła wzrok i zauważyła zirytowanie Severusa. – Przepraszam, tylko głośno myślę.

\- Najwidoczniej. – Uśmiechnął się do niej wrednie, a ona poczuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza... Jak mógł robić to tak łatwo?

\- Łóżko?

Uniósł brew. – Wciąż myślisz na głos?

\- Nie, właściwie wydaje mi się, że składam ci propozycję – rzekła cicho. – Na głos. – Z przebiegłym uśmiechem, Severus wziął ją w ramiona i zaniósł do sypialni.

 _Drogi Wiktorze,_

 _Trudno w to uwierzyć, że już od miesiąca jestem mężatką. Czas płynie pewnie tak szybko z powodu zmian... I nie chodzi tu tylko o małżeństwo. Na tym froncie rzeczy idą tak dobrze, jak można tego oczekiwać – zdecydowanie udało nam się stworzyć przyjaźń, a może i coś więcej... Przypuszczam, iż czas to pokaże. Z każdym dniem lubię go coraz bardziej, ale to wciąż dziwna sytuacja. Cieszę się, że zdecydowałam się zdać OWTMy i skończyć szkołę przed ślubem – nie wiem, jak nasze małżeństwo by przetrwało, gdyby wciąż miał nade mną jakąś władzę... Nie byłoby mi z tym zbyt dobrze i wątpię, żeby Severusowi też to odpowiadało. Jak zapewne wiesz, ciężko jest mi trzymać język za zębami, kiedy ktoś mnie denerwuje. (Przy okazji, wciąż mi przykro, że uderzyłam Cię ostatniego lata – wiem, iż tylko żartowałeś, ale zjawiłeś się po prostu w nieodpowiednim momencie.)_

 _Z moimi praktykami wszystko idzie dobrze i mam trochę zabawy poznając lepiej Minerwę. Jak Ci pisałam, wybrałam Transmutację niestałą, jako temat studiów. Brnę przez to powoli, ale są jakieś postępy. Kiedy bardziej przyłożę się do mugolskiej fizyki i chemii na pewno znajdę klucz... Ale to wymaga dużej pracy. Jak na razie, jestem w stanie zamienić szklankę wody w kulkę, która wytrzyma prawie całą noc, zanim się stopi. Spory postęp. No i Minerwa wydawała się być pod wrażeniem._

 _Pomagam jej z kilkoma młodszymi klasami... Pierwszy rok… I sprawia mi to dużo więcej uciechy, niż wydawałoby się na początku. A to już na pewno jest lepsze od sprawdzania ich zadań! Miałyśmy problemy tylko z kilkoma wypadkami… jedna pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka próbowała zmniejszyć swój nos…Nie jestem pewna dlaczego, ale raczej mam słabość do dużych nosów (dobra rzecz, prawda?). Minerwa szybko to naprawiła i wysłałyśmy ją do skrzydła szpitalnego._

 _Zbliża się pora lunchu, a ja obiecałam Severusowi, że spotkamy się w jego gabinecie. Mamy zamiar wyjść na obiad i spędzić trochę czasu na ulicy Pokątnej. Chociaż mieszkamy razem, nie spędzamy ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu… wydaje się to szalone, ale oboje jesteśmy po prostu zajęci. W szczególności dlatego, iż jest Opiekunem Domu. Ślizgoni zawsze coś wymyślą... Nawet w weekendy. Na przykład ostatniej nocy… Hmm. Zostawię to na następny list, kiedy dowiem się wszystkich szczegółów od Severusa. Nie wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy wrócił do łóżka._

 _Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku i moim zdaniem powinieneś postarać się o tę pracę trenera. Byłeś już wystarczająco dużo czasu asystentem, a wątpię, by ktokolwiek inny znał się na Quidditchu tak dobrze, jak Ty. To Twój wrodzony talent._

 _Trzymaj się._

 _Twoja przyjaciółka,_  
 _Hermiona._

Kilka godzin po tym, jak Hermiona spotkała się z Severusem w jego gabinecie, siedzieli przy stoliku w Dziurawym Kotle i kończyli lunch. Prowadzili miłą rozmowę, opowiadając sobie uczniowskie nowinki i plotki. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Severus znał chyba więcej plotek, niż Lavender i Parvati, a opowiadał je z tak ciętym dowcipem, że nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- A oto i nasza para. – Hermiona usłyszała za sobą głęboki głos i, wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem po usłyszeniu od Severusa słusznego spostrzeżenia dotyczącego nowego _przystojniaka Hufflepuffu_ , odwróciła się na krześle i zobaczyła stojącego za nią Kingsley'a Shacklebolta.

\- Kingsley! Dobrze cię widzieć – zawołała, a Severus posłał czarnoskóremu gładkie spojrzenie.

\- Ciebie też – zdecydowane ukojenie zmęczonego wzroku, moja droga – rzekł Kingsley, szczerząc się do niej. Podziękowała mu, a jego wzrok padł na Snape'a. – Marnujesz się przy nim. Szczęściarz.

Oczy Severusa zwęziły się. – Nie powinieneś teraz ścigać mrocznych czarnoksiężników, Shacklebolt?

Kingsley zachichotał. – Dobrze widzieć, że małżeństwo w ogóle cię nie zmiękczyło, Snape.

\- To dopiero miesiąc, Kingsley. Daj mi trochę czasu, dobra? – Wiedziała, że Severus będzie jej potem robił jakieś cięte komentarze, ale nie mogła się oprzeć. Kingsley wybuchnął głośnym, bogatym śmiechem.

Severus nie.

Odważając się na niego spojrzeć, zauważyła, iż wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem zamyślenia w oczach. On i Kingsley wymienili ze sobą kilka słów i Auror odszedł w swoją stronę.

Kilka chwil potem, kiedy szli do Esów i Floresów, Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie i pochylił, by wyszeptać jej do ucha. – Więc – twoim celem jest _zmiękczenie_ mnie, jak mówił Kingsley?

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. – Właściwie to nie… Nawet lubię cię takiego, jakim jesteś.

\- Hmm. – Severus westchnął w myślach. Nie mogła wiedzieć, jaki tak naprawdę jest… Starał się być dla niej _miły_. A to na pewno nie leżało w jego naturze. Chociaż… było to dużo prostsze, niż przypuszczał… Potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście, przecież dostawał coś w zamian z tej sytuacji i to w dużej mierze mu pomagało. Ruch tłumu pchnął ją na niego i przez chwilę mógł czuć jej ciało przy swoim, zanim tłok się rozrzedził.

Tak, korzyści wynikające z tej sytuacji były z całą pewnością... kuszące.

Byli tuż przy księgarni, kiedy Severus spojrzał na swoją żonę. Uśmiechała się lekko i przez jedną, ulotną chwilę zastanawiał się, o czym myśli.

Wszedłszy do sklepu, Hermiona od razu skierowała się do działu Transmutacji. Przystanął blisko drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy może wyskoczyć do Ollivandera i załatwić swoje sprawy, kiedy ona jest zajęta... Wydawało mu się to bezpieczne, ale… Nagle, zauważył Kingsley'a Shacklebolta. Auror napotkał jego wzrok i podszedł. – Shacklebolt – będziesz tu przez chwilę?

Auror przytaknął, zaciekawiony. – Mam do załatwienia szybką sprawę z Ollivanderem – wiesz o co chodzi. Hermiona tu jest… czy mógłbyś?

\- Oczywiście, Severusie. – Krótko skinąwszy, Snape wyszedł z księgarni i poszedł do sklepu z różdżkami.

\- Snape – rzekł zza biurka pan Ollivander. – Moment, proszę… - Severus w ciszy obserwował, jak różdżkarz wkłada włos jednorożca do wydrążenia w różdżce. Wydawała się mahoniowa. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, czy w przyszłości jej właściciel będzie musiał ją wymienić… Czy osoba ta pojawi się na liście Ollivandera…

\- Ach. A gdzie jest dziś pani Snape?

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, Ollivander, jeżeli masz czas.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak – rzekł tajemniczo, skinąwszy na niego. – Ale najpierw… - Staruszek pogrzebał w kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął zwinięty kawałek pergaminu, który Severus wziął. – Twoja żona zmieniła się odkąd widziałem ją ostatni raz, kiedy kupowała swoją różdżkę. Wyczułem w niej zmianę…

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Czy Ollivander wyczuł to samo podobieństwo, co on? Czy był to Zew? Czy było to w ogóle możliwym bez przebycia choroby? Choć nie okazywała żadnych innych oznak… - Wyczułeś to, Ollivander? Zrobiłeś uwagę na temat jej różdżki…

\- Na początku tak, potem mi umknęło. – Ollivander wzruszył ramionami, zerkając na różdżkę leżącą na stoliku.

\- Dla mnie nigdy nie znika… - powiedział młodszy czarodziej i przerwał na moment. – Wciąż to czuję.

\- Wciąż czujesz Zew przez cały czas, nieprawdaż? Dlaczego to robi jakąś różnicę? – Ollivander spojrzał na niego swoimi oczyma w kształcie księżyców, a Snape popatrzył na niego gniewnie.

\- Zew nie mógł jej opanować, wyczułbym-

Ollivander przytaknął. – Tak, tak. To nie to poczułem – Zew znacznie się tu wyróżnia. Pokrewieństwo, nie więcej, nie mniej. Przez ulotną chwilę. To było niezwykłe. – Różdżkarz zamilkł na moment. – Jak tam twoja kontrola, Severusie?

 _Zawsze piekielnie spostrzegawczy._.. Severus przełknął ciężko. Ollivander nie odzywał się często, ale jeżeli już, zazwyczaj było to coś ważnego.

\- Jak nić.

Ollivander przytaknął i usiadł w swoim krześle. – Uważaj na siebie. Bądź czujny. Może na ciebie spaść w najdziwniejszym momencie…

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, chłopcze – daję sobie z tym radę dużo dłużej od ciebie i wciąż żyję – warknął staruszek. Severus ugryzł się w język i skinął. – Twoje połączenie jest nawet silniejsze od mojego… Uważaj na siebie. Chociaż… są pewne rzeczy przeznaczone do ochrony, które mogą-

\- Nie – Ollivander uniósł brew, a Severus westchnął. – Wiesz, jak to jest… Jeśli ugnę się pod żądaniem…

\- Możesz nie mieć wyboru, Snape. A dziewczyna może na tym skorzystać.

\- Nie – powtórzył, a Ollivander wzruszył ramionami, wracając do pracy. Po chwili Severus westchnął. – Dziękuje, Ollivander.

Różdżkarz w końcu na niego spojrzał i przytaknął. – Przemyśl to, co powiedziałem, mój młody przyjacielu. Niektórych rzeczy nie można kontrolować.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Więc będziesz w stanie zamienić powietrze w coś innego?

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Jeżeli tylko zdołam oddzielić pewną część gazu – jak na przykład powietrze. Uważam, że jest sposób, by sprężyć jego masę i stworzyć za pomocą Transmutacji ciało stałe. To podobne do Transmutacji płynów… w teorii przynajmniej.

Rozejrzała się wokoło, wciąż ciekawa, gdzie zniknął Severus. Kiedy skończyła poszukiwania książek, pojawił się Kingsley Shacklebolt i zaczął rozmowę. Choć bardzo lubiła ciemnoskórego Aurora, czuła frustrację, kiedy uparcie odmawiał jej informacji, gdzie znajduje się jej mąż.

\- To fascynujące. Co- Ach. Oto i on – rzekł Kingsley. – Załatwiłeś swoje sprawy, Severusie? – Hermiona odwróciła się i ujrzała stojącego tuż za nią męża.

Severus przytaknął i uniósł brew, kiedy zapytała. – Sprawy?

\- Ollivander. – Zanim mogła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, rzucił opryskliwie. – Skończyłaś już tutaj? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, zanim przytaknęła. Wypyta go o to później, kiedy będą bezpieczni przed ciekawskimi uszami. Było całkiem sporo pytań, które chciała zadać na temat dziwnego różdżkarza.

\- Dobrze więc. Miło się z tobą gawędziło, Hermiono – i naprawdę uważam, że dasz sobie radę. – Wychwytując wzrok Snape'a, Kingsley chrząknął. – Muszę jeszcze czegoś poszukać, ale jestem pewien, iż spotkamy się niedługo – do widzenia Severusie, Hermiono.

\- Do zobaczenia, Kingsley – rzuciła pogodnie, a Severus skinął mu na pożegnanie. Kiedy szła za mężem, poznała młodzieńca stojącego przy sekcji Czarnej Magii z naręczem książek. Spojrzał na nich kiedy przechodzili i wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego spojrzenie napotkało wzrok Severusa. Adrian Pucey – Ślizgon, który skończył szkołę rok temu. Zdziwiła się widząc dziwne przerażenie na jego twarzy, kiedy ujrzał swojego byłego Opiekuna Domu. Pokręciła lekko głową. Widocznie nawet niektórzy Ślizgoni mieli powody, by obawiać się profesora Snape'a.

Severus był podejrzliwie cichy przez resztę czasu spędzonego na Pokątnej i nawet nie protestował, kiedy nalegała na odwiedzenie mugolskiego Londynu w poszukiwaniu paru tekstów o fizyce. Gdyby Hermiona bardziej lubiła kupować ubrania, prawdopodobnie skusiłaby się na zobaczenie, jak długo wytrzymałby w milczeniu w sklepie odzieżowym do którego poszli, jednak szybko załatwiła swoje sprawunki, nie wprowadzając w życie eksperymentu, więc mogli wracać do Hogwartu.

Nie była pewna, czy nie wpadł w jeden ze swych uległych humorów – ten, który razem z Ginny uznały jako część „Gry" – czy po prostu był roztargniony. Podczas ostatniego spotkania z rudowłosą, wymyśliły „Grę", by wyjaśnić te momenty, w których Hermiona wiedziała, że Severus odgrywa przed nią kogoś, kim nie jest, przypuszczalnie po to, aby się lepiej czuła. Nie była pewna, jak długo będzie to ciągnął, więc nie rozmawiała z nim o tym… Nie ma potrzeby przyspieszać końca subtelności, jaką tworzyli. Choć, będąc całkowicie szczerym, lubiła jego „zwykłą" osobowość w tym samym stopniu… o ile nie bardziej.

Kiedy już usadowili się bezpiecznie w swoim mieszkaniu, Hermiona usiadła obok męża na kanapie i zdecydowała, iż bezpośrednie natarcie będzie najlepsze. Był zrelaksowany i rozluźniony… nie będzie lepszej okazji niż ta.

\- Ollivander jest tą trzecią osobą, tak?

Severus zesztywniał. – Więc mam rację – rzekła triumfalnie, a Snape przytaknął, patrząc na nią spode łba. Hermiona powstrzymała uśmiech wypływający na jej twarz. – Nie bądź taki zirytowany, Severusie. Nie wszyscy Gryfoni są tak tępi, jak myślałeś.

\- Najwidoczniej.

\- Co on robi dla Zakonu? – Widząc wyraz jego twarzy podejrzewała, iż spodziewał się innego pytania. Już myślała, że nie odpowie, jednak przemówił.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego „robieniem" czegokolwiek dla Zakonu. On tylko… pomaga nam przez chwilę. Jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi, tak mi się wydaje… ja i Ollivander.

\- Pomaga… - Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spytała. – Te zwitki pergaminu, które ci daje… to lista osób, które zmieniały różdżki?

Odwrócił się do niej z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – A co daje ci podstawy, by tak sądzić?

Hermiona rozsiadła się wygodniej na poduszkach i przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę. – To co mi powiedział, kiedy byłam tam ostatnio, zaciekawiło mnie, więc zapytałam Minerwę o różdżki… Czy niektórzy muszą je wymieniać, kiedy dorastają, lub specjalizują się w szczególnych dziedzinach.

\- Nie pomyślałaś o tym, by mnie o to zapytać? – W jego głosie brzmiała nutka gniewu, więc położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, by powstrzymać nachodzącą tyradę.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie, Severus. Przyszło mi to po prostu na myśl, kiedy powiedziała coś o ruchach różdżką pierwszego dnia mojej praktyki. Chciałam ciebie zapytać tego dnia, kiedy wróciliśmy z Pokątnej, ale miałeś swój „Humor".

\- Humor… – powtórzył stanowczo.

\- Zdenerwowany, złośliwy… Cokolwiek to było, miałeś to. A ja nie byłam jeszcze przyzwyczajona do twoich nastrojów – byliśmy dopiero dzień po ślubie. Teraz ignoruję twoje humory i tak, czy siak, pytam.

\- Rozumiem. Więc teraz się do mnie przyzwyczaiłaś? – Odwrócił się do niej z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, na co jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- No… powiedzmy, że przyzwyczaiłam się do twoich humorów.

\- Doprawdy? – wymruczał, przysuwając się bliżej. – Więc muszę pomyśleć o innych rzeczach… by utrzymać cię w czujności… - Kładąc ramiona wokół jej talii, przyciągnął ją do siebie i przycisnął do niej swe usta. Kiedy pocałunek się pogłębiał, poruszyła się i usiadła na nim okrakiem.

Chwilę potem, odsunęła się i uśmiechnęła lekko, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. – Nie skończyłam z moimi pytaniami – powiedziała zdyszana.

Jego oczy zwęziły się na chwilę, a lekki ruch warg zdradził jego rozbawienie. – A ja myślałem, że zdołałem cię wystarczająco rozproszyć.

\- To bardzo trudne.

\- Najwidoczniej – wymruczał, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki i przyciskając do siebie. Jej śmiech zmienił się w cichy jęk, gdy ocierał się o jej szyję, językiem dotykając to wrażliwe miejsce za uchem…

\- Severus…

\- Mmm?

Uznała, że wykazała się ogromnym pokazem silnej woli, gdy odsunęła się znowu. – Później – przyrzekam. Po tym, jak odpowiesz na moje pytania.

Wydał zirytowane westchnienie i zacisnął usta. – Obiecujesz?

\- Tak. Ufasz mi, prawda? – zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie była przygotowana na widok jego dziwnego błysku w oczach i nagłej powagi, kiedy się jej przyglądał. Cisza stawała się coraz głębsza i głębsza, jeżeli było to w ogóle możliwe, więc poczuła, że musi coś powiedzieć. Jednak zanim zdołała otworzyć usta, wypowiedział jedno, proste słowo.

\- Tak.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że wydarzyło się coś ważnego, przytaknęła, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Oszczędził jej tego kłopotu, pytając. – Więc, jakie są te pytania, które tak bardzo chcesz mi zadać?

\- W porządku. Ollivander daje ci listy… W jakim stopniu to pomaga? Jak wiele nazwisk może być na takiej liście? Dotyczy to tylko osób posiadających różdżki z rdzeniem jednorożca, tak?

Severus uniósł brew, słysząc tę lawinę pytań. – Na liście jest tylko kilka nazwisk. Ostatnio dwa, lub trzy na miesiąc, co i tak jest ponad normę.

\- Przez rekrutację?

\- Tak. Masz również rację co do wymiany różdżek z rdzeniem włosa jednorożca, ale tylko wtedy, gdy właściciel użył mrocznych zaklęć. – Westchnął, a ona opierając się o jego kolana zauważyła linie formującą się między jego brwiami. – Każde nazwisko, które zdobywam jest przydatne – mogę się przygotować, mieć oko na tych, którzy są bliscy przyłączenia się do Lorda. Zależnie od osoby, czasem jest możliwe zawrócenie jej z drogi, zanim zasili szeregi Czarnego Pana. – Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas. – Oczywiście rzadko się to zdarza.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Ponieważ tylko Czarny Pan może zaofiarować im to, czego szukają… Szansę głębszych studiów nad ich obsesją – powiedziała powoli.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Ułamek sekundy później, znowu była do niego przyciśnięta, jego usta na jej szyi, dłonie sunące w dół jej ciała.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to było moje ostatnie pytanie… - zaprotestowała bez entuzjazmu, całkowicie poddając się jego dotykowi.

\- Było – wymruczał, lekko przygryzając skórę na jej obojczyku.

\- No dobra.

Tuż po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej, przez korytarze lochów cicho przemknął ciemny kształt. Severus trzymał się w cieniu, gotowy w każdej chwili przylgnąć do ściany i dać swoim ofiarom jeszcze więcej czasu na pogrążenie się, zanim się ujawni. Na jego twarzy pojawił się paskudny grymas, kiedy o tym pomyślał. Zawsze lubił noce spędzane na patrolowaniu – łapanie niczego nie spodziewających się par, starających się o odrobinę prywatności, napadanie na krnąbrnych uczniów, którzy stracili rachubę czasu… Jednakże teraz życzył sobie tylko szybkiego końca, by mógł wrócić do mieszkania… wrócić do Hermiony…

Słysząc z przodu znajomy głos, Severus skrył się w cieniu rzucając na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli to on… Tak. Moment później pojawił się Draco Malfoy wraz z Gregorym Goylem. Pogratulował sobie pomysłu z zaklęciem kryjącym, gdyż chłopcy zatrzymali się tuż przed nim.

\- Draco – to szaleństwo. Granger cię nawet nie lubi. Nigdy nie-

\- Słuchaj, Goyle, wiem, że zaprzepaściłem tę szansę – odparł Draco dziwnie pustym głosem. Severus zwęził oczy, słysząc ton młodzieńca i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Więc Draco naprawdę interesował się Hermioną? Intrygujące. – Plan ojca wart był spróbowania. Po prostu tym razem nie wypaliło… przypanoszył się Snape i wszystko zepsuł. Tyle.

\- Tak. Ale plany twojego ojca generalnie nie kończą się zbyt dobrze, no nie? Ta cała sprawa z pierścionkiem też nie wypaliła – następnego dnia wyglądała tak szczęśliwie, jak zwykle. – Severus uniósł brew. Więc Goyle potrafił czasami sam pomyśleć… warte zapamiętania.

Korytarz wypełnił zimny i protekcjonalny śmiech blondyna. – Goyle, Goyle… Dlatego właśnie masz _mnie_ od myślenia za ciebie. Udawała – zabolało ją bardziej, niż chciała się przyznać.

\- Skąd niby o tym wiesz? – Twarz Draco spochmurniała na oczywiste poddanie jego stwierdzenia w wątpliwość, a Severusowi od razu nasunął się na myśl Lucjusz. Oboje wyglądali nadzwyczaj podobnie.

\- Na drugim planie dzieją się rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia, Goyle, z dobrych powodów. Mamy z ojcem szpiega, kogoś, kogo Granger uważa za przyjaciela. – Snape zacisnął usta. Podejrzewał to, odkąd zobaczył Wiktora i Draco pogrążonych w rozmowie po ostatnim zebraniu. _Przynajmniej się to potwierdziło_ , pomyślał.

\- Och.

\- Dobra, łapiesz już?

Goyle pokręcił głową. – No nie wiem, Draco – powinieneś o niej zapomnieć. Wiem, że od czasu, kiedy walnęła cię w twarz w trzeciej klasie masz na jej punkcie obsesję, ale odpuść sobie. Zostaw ją i Snape'a w spokoju. Zabierasz się za rzeczy, które cię przerastają. – Uderzyła go w trzeciej klasie? Muszę ją o to później zapytać…

Draco chwycił kumpla za kołnierz szaty. – Przerastają mnie? – Zaśmiał się drwiąco, puścił Goyle'a i cofnął się nieco. - Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Ojciec już wszystko zaplanował. Granger przestanie ufać Snape'owi, a jego plan upadnie razem z nim i z ojcem pójdziemy w górę. To proste. A wtedy… jeżeli będę chciał małej nagrody, kto mnie powstrzyma?

\- Snape.

\- Nie dowie się. Powiedziałem ci – razem z ojcem wszystko zaplanowaliśmy… Chodź, już po ciszy nocnej. Nie chcemy, żeby Snapuś złapał nas na korytarzu – rzekł jadowicie Draco.

\- Pewnie jest zajęty- um. Nieważne.

\- W końcu wykazujesz jakiś rozsądek, Goyle. Tak trzymaj. – Głosy cichły wraz z oddalaniem się chłopców.

Tego samego tygodnia w piątek, Mroczny Znak Severusa zapłonął tuż po kolacji. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, kiedy syknął i przytaknął. – Wzywa mnie. – Szybko wziął swoje rzeczy i złapał Hermionę w długim uścisku, co ostatnio stało się ich zwyczajem.

\- Zafiukuj do Albusa. I nie czekaj na mnie tym razem – dziś kolejna rekrutacja i raczej będę późno.

\- Martwię się.

\- Dziś nie ma potrzeby – rzucił, marszcząc brwi. – Idź spać. – Przytaknęła niechętnie, a on szybko ją pocałował, zanim aktywował Świstoklik.

Mniej niż godzinę później, Severus stał z innymi członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu obserwując podchodzących do Czarnego Pana rekrutów. Zauważył, że stojący obok niego Rodolfus kiwa się na stopach, wiec uśmiechnął się pod maską – nie był jedynym, który nudził się tej nocy. Otrzeźwiał nagle, rozpoznając następnego nowego w kolejce.

 _Adrian Pucey. Cholera,_ pomyślał, zerkając na trzęsącego się chłopca wprowadzanego właśnie do Wewnętrznego Kręgu i przedstawianego Czarnemu Panu. Przypomniał sobie, iż widział chłopca zaledwie tydzień temu na Pokątnej, tego samego dnia, w którym rozmawiał z Ollivanderem. W dziale Czarnej Magii. Może to dlatego patrzył na niego z takim zdenerwowaniem…

Pucey był dobrym uczniem i dobrym ścigającym. Jego rodzina należała do garstki, która sprzeciwiała się Lordowi w poprzedniej wojnie, choć na tyle cicho, by nie zwracać na siebie jego uwagi. Severus był pewny, iż Pucey nie będzie jednym z tych Ślizgonów, którzy ulegną kuszeniu. Nagle uderzyła go niechciana myśl… Czy chłopak był jednym z głupców od Dumbledore'a? Chcących grać w niebezpieczną grę? Niech szlag trafi Dumbledore'a za to, że mu nie powiedział, nie ostrzegł go! Nie ma tu miejsca dla tego dziecka.

Kipiąc w środku ze złości, przegapił moment, w którym Pettigrew przedstawił imię chłopaka i oficjalnie zaprezentował go Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi. Kiedy wzrok Pucey'a padł na niego, prędko się odwrócił… Jednak nie wystarczająco prędko. Z przerażeniem usłyszał mimowolny okrzyk chłopca. – Profesor Snape?! – Zamknął oczy, zanim odwrócił się do miejsca, gdzie stał Czarny Pan. Wyraz zimnych, czerwonych oczu jasno zapowiadał, co się wydarzy.

Chłopak umrze.

Długie języki nie były mile traktowane, a dla nowego zrobienie błędu takiej wagi – wymówienie imienia jednego z członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu… Chłopak zginie. I Severus, jako pokrzywdzona strona, będzie zmuszony tego dokonać. To honor, móc zaspokoić pragnienie Zewu w taki sposób…

Był niezwykle wdzięczny Lucjuszowi, który wystąpił z szeregu z uniesioną różdżką. – Pozwól mnie, panie. - Severus odczytał prawdziwe intencje mężczyzny dopiero wtedy, gdy ten posłał chłopcu niezliczoną ilość klątw i uroków, które zmusiły Snape'a do skrzywienia się. Krew sączyła się w ziemię, a on głęboko w sobie poczuł podniecenie. _Przeklęty Lucjusz!_ Mądra zagrywka… Malfoy wiedział, iż Czarny Pan wezwie Severusa do zakończenia dzieła, a kombinacja Niewybaczalnego ze świeżą krwią silnie pobudzi Zew w jego żyłach… Będzie prawie niemożliwe opanować go przez następne kilka godzin… A on musi wrócić, spotkać Hermionę… Nie, Lucjusz nie był głupcem…

Zew był głodny… emocje sięgały szczytu… krzyk chłopaka słabł z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu Lord uniósł dłoń. – Wystarczy, Lucjuszu. To prawo Severusa.

\- Tak, mój panie. – Zanim Severus mógł zareagować, Malfoy – z groźnym błyskiem w oczach – skłonił się i podniósł zakrwawioną postać z ziemi, ukazując ją w pełni Snape'owi. Chłopak, zbyt słaby po tylu klątwach i stracie olbrzymiej ilości krwi, nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach i ciężko upadł na Severusa, łapiąc go za szatę, jedną ręką omal nie strącając mu z twarzy maski.

Krew wsiąkła w szatę mężczyzny, mocząc jego koszulę… ciepła krew… pulsująca życiem, magią… Zew podniósł się gwałtownie, niemalże nie do okiełznania… Z głośnym warknięciem Snape odepchnął chłopaka, krzywiąc się, gdy dłonie zacisnęły się na jego szacie i kapturze. Pucey ledwo oddychał, jednak żył.

\- Zarezerwowałem ostatni podmuch dla ciebie, Severusie… odpowiedz mu. Odpowiedz Zewowi – rzekł wielkodusznie Lucjusz, jakby obdarowywał go prezentem, a nie spełniał rozkaz Mistrza. Severus nie mógł nad sobą zapanować, niezdolny do uniknięcia Zewu, czując zapach świeżej krwi w nozdrzach… Jej ciepło przesączyło się przez koszulę i pieściło jego skórę… Uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział dwa słowa.  
 _  
Avada Kedavra._

Zielony błysk i władza zmieszały się w jego umyśle… czuł, jakby zawładnął całym światem… zamknął oczy, by zachować to uczucie… Zew śpiewał w jego krwi… dzwonił… płonął… chciał więcej… _domagał się więcej…_

\- Minęło chyba sporo czasu, odkąd ostatnio go karmiłeś, Severusie? – zapytał cicho Rudolfus. Snape otworzył oczy i przytaknął, biorąc drżący oddech, zanim poprawił maskę na twarzy i włożył włosy – uwolnione przez zaciśnięte dłonie teraz już martwego młodzieńca – z powrotem pod kaptur. Obserwował z odrętwieniem, jak Malfoy ciągnie ciało poza krąg, gdzie odpoczywała Nagini. Wąż zazwyczaj wolał żywe ofiary, lecz nie pogardzał także świeżo zabitymi. Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Rudolfus wciąż mówi. –nie powinieneś trzymać go tak długo…

Przełknął ciężko przez suche gardło, zanim odparł. – Wiem, przyjacielu, ale ostatnie… okoliczności… wymagały, by tak było. Oczywiście, daję mu pewnego rodzaju upust, lecz upłynęło sporo czasu, odkąd rzucałem jedno z trzech. – Rudolfus przytaknął w zrozumieniu. Lata spędzone w Azkabanie nieomalże wpędziły go w szaleństwo przez niezaspokajanie żądań Zewu – jego żona nie miała jednak tyle szczęścia. Zmysły opuściły Bellatrix na długo, zanim uciekła z więzienia.

Severus skoncentrował się na utrzymaniu spokojnego oddechu, kiedy pojedynczo wprowadzano pozostałych rekrutów. Choć nie słyszeli, co działo się za barierą wyciszającego czaru, wszyscy widzieli karanie martwego już chłopaka, a kilkoro oglądało szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Nagini smakuje swój wieczorny posiłek. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, iż reszta zebrania poszła cicho i gładko.

Krew na jego koszuli wciąż była wilgotna, choć zdołała ostygnąć, kiedy znalazł się w końcu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, a potem, za pomocą Świstoklika, udał się prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Z furią w oczach dopadł jego biurka.

\- Severus! Jak…?

\- Niech cię szlag, Albusie – nie powiedziałeś mi! Znowu! Dlaczego? Czy ty wiesz, co musiałem dziś zrobić? Mógłbym uniknąć jego wzroku, nie pozwolić mu spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Pucey mnie _rozpoznał_ , Albusie! I wypowiedział moje imię – na głos! Jeszcze w zeszłym roku był w moim Domu!

Starszy czarodziej pochylił głowę. – Severusie – powiedziałbym ci, gdybym mógł. Nie byłem pewien ostatecznej odpowiedzi chłopca… otrzymałem sowę chwilę po tym, jak wyszedłeś. – Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko potrząsnął głową, oddychając płytko. Oczy Albusa się zwęziły. – I prawdę mówiąc – jeśli był na tyle bezmyślny, w końcu i tak by zginął.

\- Ale nie z mojej ręki! – krzyknął Snape, odpychając się od biurka i zaczynając chodzić po gabinecie.

\- Severusie, uspokój się. Zrobiłeś to, co musiałeś zrobić – byłeś narzędziem, nie sprawcą.

\- Nie rozumiesz? Kiedy Zew zostanie nakarmiony krwią… śmiercią… jest jak żywa istota… Niewybaczalne… to jak kieliszek whisky pchający wychodzącego z alkoholizmu z powrotem na skraj przepaści…

\- Więc mamy szczęście, że jest weekend i uczniowie nie będą mieć z tobą do czynienia. Masz. – Z głuchym odgłosem na biurku pojawiła się butelka Ognistej Whisky. Severus gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Wiem, Severusie – po tym, co twój ojciec… Wiem, że normalnie nie pijesz, ale może pomoże ci to znieczulić Zew. Moody mówi-

\- Niech jego też szlag trafi, Albusie!

\- Po prostu to weź. Zatrzymaj, podziel się z towarzystwem… - Dumbledore zamilkł i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Bądź ostrożny.

Snape dokładnie wiedział, o czym mówi starzec. – Powinna spać, a ja jej nie będę budził. Nie jest ze mną aż tak źle…

Albo było?

 _Zwiąż ją ze sobą._

Severus przymknął oczy i zacisnął pięści… Zew był zbudzony… więcej, niż zbudzony… _Nie dziś… Merlinie, nie dziś… ona_ musi _spać… nie powstrzymam tego…  
_  
Głos Albusa przerwał jego myśli. – Wiem, że jej nie skrzywdzisz, Severusie. Odważę się nawet powiedzieć, iż zacząłeś raczej lubić młodą Hermionę? – Snape otworzył oczy i przeszył go jadowitym spojrzeniem, zanim opanował szalejącą w sobie furię. – Możesz zaprzeczyć, ale mnie to nie dziwi – jest inteligentna, całkiem urocza i bardziej do ciebie podobna, niż chciałbyś przyznać.

\- Tak, tak, Albusie. – Severus odetchnął ciężko. Zapach krwi na jego koszuli trzymał Zew w pobudzeniu, w tej chwili krzyczący o żer. Jak nałogowiec czujący swoją truciznę po długim okresie głodu. Musi pozbyć się przesiąkniętej krwią koszuli i szaty… - Dam Ci listę nazwisk tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł skorzystać z Myślodsiewni. Teraz – powinienem iść.

\- Idź, dziecko. – Przytaknął i obrócił się na pięcie. – Zaczekaj. Weź to, Severusie. Zatrzymaj na inną okazję, jeśli chcesz, ale… proszę. Weź ją ze sobą. – Severus obrócił się i zobaczył, że Albus trzyma w wyciągniętej ręce butelkę whisky, więc wziął ją niechętnie. – Dobranoc, Severusie. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował zastępstwa na lekcjach w poniedziałek, po prostu zafiukaj. Lub wyślij sowę, jeżeli wolisz.

Severus wyszedł z gabinetu bez słowa i rzucił na siebie czar Kameleona, by przemknąć przez korytarze niezauważonym. Było już nieźle po ciszy nocnej, ale to przecież nie przeszkadzało żądnym przygód uczniom…

Dotarcie do mieszkania zajęło mu jedynie kilka minut. Wszedł do środka i westchnął z ulgą, ściągając buty i skarpetki, zdzierając z siebie wierzchnią szatę. Wciąż czuł krew… przemoczyła jego płaszcz, koszulę… krew jego byłego ucznia… Drzemiąca w nim ciemność powoli go opanowywała, kiedy wdychał jej zapach – z wysiłkiem potrząsnął głową, starając się uspokoić Zew…

Warknął, wszedł do salonu i zerwał z siebie koszulę, wrzucając ją razem z szatą do kominka. Ogień zasyczał i zdławił się na chwilę, zanim odzyskał swą dawną siłę pochłaniając ubrania. Severus wypuścił drżący oddech i pochylił się nad ścianą obok paleniska. Napiął mięśnie ramion zaciskując pięści, opierając się pragnieniu…

Czując ciepłe dłonie na nagiej skórze pleców podskoczył i odwrócił się, unikając jej dotyku.

ZWIĄŻ JĄ ZE SOBĄ.

Słowa te zagrzmiały w jego umyśle. To nie był już sączący się cicho szept, lecz rozkaz… jawny rozkaz Zewu… i bogowie pomóżcie mu, ale chciał tego… Żelazny uścisk pięści zelżał i omal po nią nie sięgnął, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

 _Nie!_

 _Bogowie, nie, ona musi stąd wyjść… nie będę w stanie się oprzeć, kiedy tu będzie… nie powstrzymam się…_ Ciemność opanowywała go, starając się ją pochwycić przez jego ciało.

 _Naznacz ją._

Nie!

To wszystko zrujnuje… całą jego ostrożną pracę…

W końcu odnalazł głos i rzekł twardo. – Wyjdź stąd. Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie czekała. Idź do sypialni. Śpij.

\- Chciałam zobaczyć… jak się czujesz? Co-

\- Wracaj do łóżka.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i zbliżyła się do niego. Cofając się, widział zagubienie w jej oczach. – Severus, pozwól sobie pomóc…

Ciemność siedząca w nim chciała jej odpowiedzieć – krzyczała o pochwycenie jej i użycie… Rytuał wspólnoty krwi… związać ją z nim… dzielić Zew… słyszeć Zew… _Zwiąż ją ze sobą…_

NIE!

Była zbyt przyzwyczajona do swojego delikatnego kochanka. Ostrożnie trzymał z daleka swoją ciemną stronę, Zew Krwi, by nie powstał i nie domagał się jej... Żelazna wola.

Żelazna wola.

 _Czy kiedykolwiek ci to mówiłem, Severusie? Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem ci, jak dużym szacunkiem, podziwem cię darzę, za twoją zdolność odwrócenia się od Zewu? Sprzeciwienia się mu? To świadectwo twej woli, twej siły…_

Świadectwo jego woli, zaiste… jego żelaznej woli… Dzisiejszej nocy żelazo było kruche i słabe… A dotyk jej palców na jego nagiej skórze omal go nie zgubił.

\- Nie możesz pomóc.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Mogę – nie jestem pewna, co się stało na zebraniu, ale widocznie… nie cieszysz się z tego. Pozwól mi odciągnąć twój umysł od tych rzeczy. Mogę pomóc ci odwrócić uwagę… od Zewu…

Jęknął w duchu… _Ona tego chce… pozwól jej odwrócić uwagę… pozwól jej go nakarmić… zwiąż ją ze sobą…_ Nie! To zrujnuje jego wszystkie manipulacje, przerazi ją… ale _to_ żądało… coś więcej, niż Zew, jej ciało, jego własne pragnienia rosnące w nim, płynące przez niego pożądanie… Czerwona mgiełka zaległa na krańcach jego wzroku… Zwiąż ją ze sobą…

Warcząc, porwał ją i pchnął na ścianę. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, a jego ramiona się trzęsły, gdy walczył z samym sobą. – NIE! Nie dziś, Hermiono – Zew… musisz stąd wyjść. Nie dam rady…

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pochylił się i pocałował ją mocno, zębami atakując jej wargi. Słysząc, jak jęknęła z bólu, zebrał będącą już w strzępach kontrolę i odsunął się.

\- Teraz widzisz? – wyszeptał, ściskając mocno jej ramiona. – Nie mogę ci dać… Tej nocy nie ma tu twojego delikatnego kochanka, Hermiono – ostrzegam cię – nie dam rady… nie dam rady się powstrzymać… Zew… to… - Głos zamarł mu w gardle, kiedy patrzył jej w oczy, gubiąc się w nich… Jego krew śpiewała… jego zdradziecka krew, pragnąca, by ją wziął, zepchnął na kraniec… splamił niewinność… Czerwona mgiełka gęstniała… _Niech to szlag!_ Zew był silny. Zamknął oczy, odwracając od niej głowę i krztusząc słowa: - Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

\- Nie skrzywdzisz, Severusie. Po prostu pozwól mi pomóc – jestem silniejsza, niż myślisz.

Nieświadomie ścisnął jej ramiona jeszcze mocniej, oddech przyśpieszył, a podniecenie omal go nie opanowało. Jeśli zostanie chwilę dłużej, cały jego ostrożny plan pójdzie na marne – zobaczy, jaki naprawdę jest i żadne manipulacje tego nie zmienią… Jeśli ją naznaczy, jeśli zwiąże ją ze sobą… krwią… Odsunął się, opuszczając ramiona. – Idź, wracaj do sypialni... – Nie posłuchała i ku jego przerażeniu, przysunęła się bliżej, przyciskając swe ciało do niego. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to głośno sapnąć. – Bogowie, kobieto – wynoś się stąd!

\- Nie, Severusie.

Czerwona mgiełka powróciła, a patrząc na jej unoszącą się i opadającą pierś wiedział, iż straci nad sobą panowanie, kiedy jego żelazna wola się roztrzaska. – WYNOŚ SIĘ! Wracaj do pokoju, ZAMKNIJ DRZWI! – Zacisnął mocno palce na jej ramieniu. Sapnęła, a strach w końcu wypełnił jej oczy. Szczupła dłoń potarła miejsce, gdzie na miękkiej skórze pozostał siny ślad po jego palcach.

Poczuł zimny dreszcz na ten widok. Jego ojciec… Nie był lepszy od swojego ojca… _NIE, nie będę taki, jak on, nie będę… Zew mnie NIE opanuje_ , myślał wściekle, jego krew zlodowaciała w żyłach. Ona musi stąd wyjść… wyjść zanim… _NIE będę taki, jak ty, ojcze!_ Krzyknął w myślach, a czarne oczy zaczęły błyszczeć.

\- WYJDŹ STĄD NATYCHMIAST! PSIA KREW, IDŹ DO POKOJU! – nawrzeszczał na nią.

Uciekła.

Kiedy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi, sięgnął po butelkę Ognistej Whisky, którą dał mu Albus, i patrzył na nią przez chwilę. _Niech bogowie będą przeklęci, NIE BĘDĘ TAKI JAK ON!_ Krzyknął jego umysł. Zamachnął się i rzucił butelką w ogień. Płomienie z głośnym, wstrząsającym odgłosem uniosły się w górę, karmione magicznym alkoholem.

Wydając nieartykułowany krzyk wściekłości i żądzy, zatoczył się na kominek. Przycisnął czoło do chłodnego marmuru, a zaciśnięte pięści do ściany nad głową… Oddychał powoli, koncentrując się na odzyskaniu panowania… zebraniu siły i woli, których Dumbledore był tak pewien…

Bogowie, pokusa splamienia jej niewinności była zbyt wielka. Przestraszył ją tak małym brakiem kontroli nad sobą. Wszystkie jego plany były tak bliskie ruiny. Uderzył pięścią w marmur i zamknął oczy. Nie pozwolił sobie na taką utratę panowania od wypadku we Wrzeszczącej Chacie z Syriuszem Blackiem… Zew był silny tamtej nocy… a tej był jeszcze silniejszy… lecz nie przynaglał go przynajmniej do szukania krwi i śmierci… Wciąż pragnął krwi, ale w innym znaczeniu…

 _Zwiąż ją ze sobą._  
 _  
Naznacz ją._

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu tak stał oddychając, zanim ponownie poczuł znajome, ciepłe dłonie na plecach. Jego mięśnie napięły się i stężał, czerwona mgiełka wróciła, kiedy ogarnęła go ciemność - pokusa… jak długo zdoła walczyć? Jeszcze kilka chwil i będzie zgubiony… Niech to wszystko szlag! Ostrzegał dziewczynę, a ona mimo wszystkich tych słów i czynów głupio kusiła Zew Krwi…

\- Ostrzegałem cię, Hermiono - wyszeptał ochryple. - To, co robiliśmy do tej pory jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, co chcę zrobić… co jestem zmuszony zrobić… po tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszej nocy… Mówiłem ci, że kiedy emocje są silne… kiedy rzuca się Niewybaczalne… - Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej nierówny, kiedy wyrzucał z siebie słowa. – Teraz Zew jest we mnie zbyt silny, bym mógł się kontrolować. _Dlaczego to robisz?_ – Jego trzęsące się dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści wciąż napierały na ścianę, gdy odwrócił głowę, by wwiercić się spojrzeniem w jej oczy.

Natychmiast tego pożałował… Przebrała się, wbrew wszystkim logicznym powodom… Miała na sobie obcisłą, satynową koszulkę trzymającą się na cieniutkich ramiączkach… ramiączkach, które błagały, by je zerwać… Zlustrował całe jej ciało, a krew szumiała mu w uszach, podczas gdy jego oczy dotarły do końca jasnej satyny, dokładnie w połowie ud dziewczyny.

\- Mam zamiar ci pomóc, Severusie – wyszeptała, przesuwając dłonie na jego ramiona.

Potrząsnął głową, ponownie odwracając się do ściany. Jego kontrola wisiała na marnym włosku… znacznie postrzępionym włosku… - Ostrzegałem cię.  
 _  
Niektórych rzeczy nie da się kontrolować._

\- Tak, ostrzegałeś – rzekła pewnie. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak teraz wygląda – determinacja w brązowych oczach, podbródek uniesiony buntowniczo. – W każdym bądź razie jestem tu. Jestem twoją żoną, Severusie. Pamiętasz? Pamiętasz przysięgę? _Czy będziecie dzielić swój ból i próbować go łagodzić…_ Przysięgłam, Severusie. Pozwól sobie pomóc… pozwól mi załagodzić twój ból…

Słysząc to, coś w nim pękło.

Niczym atakujący wąż, obrócił się, przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym przycisnął ją do ściany i swojego ciała. Obok nich z płomieni poleciały iskry. – Nie mogę… - Pocałował ją mocno, z szokiem czując, jak wplata dłonie w jego włosy.

\- Nie mogę… - Bogowie, jak on jej pragnął… jak jej _potrzebował…_ potrzebował jej do poskromienia żądzy – żądzy krwi, Zewu – pragnienia…

 _…więzi krwi… magia krwi… posiądź ją… zwiąż ją ze sobą… naznacz ją…_

…to go opanowywało…

Powinna zostać w pokoju, a nie przebierać się w koszulkę, która nie robiła nic innego, jak tylko uosabiała fantastyczny obraz czystości oczekującej na splamienie. Bliski klęski, oparł się o jej czoło, desperacko starając się zachować choć trochę kontroli.

\- Chcę ci pomóc, Severusie. Chcę ciebie. Chcę _tego_.

Z warknięciem przycisnął się do niej, dając jej poczuć swoje podniecenie. Głos miał zachrypnięty i mówił z trudem. – Nie mogę się opanować, nie rozumiesz – muszę… _dlaczego_ , Hermiono? Dlaczego otwierasz się na ból? Czy ty to rozumiesz?

\- Chcę ci pomóc; zrobię co tylko mogę, byś mógł o tym zapomnieć – byś mógł złagodzić Zew. I – bogowie wiedzą, chcę cię poczuć… całego ciebie, całą pasję, jaką wiem, że ukrywasz… to nie może być tylko gniew. Ta pasja to coś więcej – wymamrotała, całując jego policzki i usta; małe pocałunki drżały na jego skórze, podniecały ogień we krwi.

\- Większość to gniew – powiedział, oddychając nierówno i chrapliwie.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Ale nie wszystko. – Położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Dlaczego? Czemu otwierasz się wprost na ból?

Jej głos ochrypł, gdy odpowiadała. – Nie chcę, żebyś nad sobą panował – mówiłam ci to wcześniej, Severusie, i mówiłam serio – chcę tego… chcę ciebie…

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył, pochylając się nad jej szyją. Między ostrymi pocałunkami szeptał gorączkowo. – Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego? Nie będę się powstrzymywał… _nie mogę_ się powstrzymać tej nocy… Bogowie wiedzą… Wezmę cię, naznaczę… Zwiążę ze sobą… _Będziesz moja_ … Tego chcesz?

\- Tak, bogowie, tak!

\- Czemu? - warknął.

\- Bo mi na tobie zależy… bo… _Och, bogowie!_ – jęknęła, kiedy gwałtownie przeniósł dłoń na wierzch jej ud. – Bo cię kocham, Severus. _Ciebie_. Całego, nie tylko delikatnego kochanka, jak mówiłeś wcześniej – nie tylko… _grę_ , którą przede mną udajesz… chcę w końcu zobaczyć całego ciebie, chcę – _potrzebuję_ – doświadczyć tego wszystkiego…

Cofnął się niedowierzając, kiedy mówiła ustami napuchniętymi od jego pocałunków, cichym głosem nabrzmiałym pragnieniem, bardziej zmysłowym, niż kiedykolwiek słyszał. – Chcę mężczyzny, który krzyczał w morderczej furii, kiedy uciekł Syriusz Black… chcę poczuć tę pasję na sobie… chcę łajdaka, sarkastycznego języka, złość, furię, potrzebę… chcę w całości mężczyznę, którego kocham… chcę całego _ciebie_.

Gapił się na nią kilka sekund po tym, jak jej słowa przebrzmiały. To nie były jedynie jego manipulacje… gra, którą udawał dla niej… mądra, sprytna dziewczyna widziała ponad to… Ta zadziwiająca, ognista kobieta pragnęła jego… To było niezwykłe… Chciała tego… Coś w jego piersi zapłonęło, a ostatni strzęp samokontroli zniknął. Pochylił się i pocałował ją namiętnie, gwałtownie. Objął ją, ściskając mocno za pośladki, przyciskając jej biodra do siebie, odsuwając się od ściany. Ich usta rozłączyły się na wystarczająco długo, by powiedzieć. – Naznaczę cię jako moją… _Vacatus respondebitur._

\- Tak, och, bogowie, proszę – jęknęła, po czym krzyknęła cicho, kiedy pochylił się i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, by zanieść do sypialni.

Najbardziej zasadnicza, kobieca część jej ciała rozkoszowała się możliwością bycia absolutnie i kompletnie zawładniętą przez tego mężczyznę - mrocznego, niebezpiecznego, namiętnego mężczyznę… Nareszcie poczuje go w pełni, doświadczy wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Jej serce przyspieszyło z podekscytowania i pożądania, gdy rzucił ją na materac i błyskawicznie na nią skoczył, całując pożądliwie, zanim odsunął się i złapał cienki materiał jej nocnej koszulki, rozrywając go dłońmi i zębami w zaskakującym pokazie siły.

Poczuła gorący dreszcz podniecenia, kiedy rozrywał materiał i spojrzała w jego szaleńcze oczy… Był nieokiełznany, dziki, jego kontrola dawno już znikła. To najbardziej niesamowite i podniecające przeżycie, zobaczyć tę stronę swojego męża – mężczyzny zazwyczaj tak chłodnego, spokojnego, emanującego intelektem. W końcu zobaczy prawdziwego Severusa… Namiętnego, gwałtownego, uczuciowego człowieka, którego strach było zobaczyć wściekłego… którego emocje były tak silne, że musiał trzymać je w żelaznych okowach przez cały czas…

Znowu jęknęła, kiedy zaczął całować jej szyję, używając do tego zębów, jego dłonie brutalnie zjeżdżały w dół jej ciała zatrzymując się przy piersiach, szczypiąc sutki i masując je palcami… Wygięła się i zarzuciła ręce na jego plecy, wbijając paznokcie w gładką skórę, gdy przygryzał z entuzjazmem jej szyję. Ból wyzwolił jej podniecenie spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli, co zmusiło ją do zastanowienia się, czy było z nią coś nie tak – gryzł i ssał jej szyję niczym wampir i wcale by jej nie zdziwiło, gdyby popłynęła krew – lecz cały czas była podniecona.

Podnieciła się nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy porwał resztki koszulki nocnej, usiadł na piętach i chwycił jej nadgarstki, wiążąc je razem kawałkiem satyny. _Och, bogowie…_ Pocałował ją gwałtownie, pchnął na poduszki i przywiązał jej ręce do wezgłowia łóżka. Cofnął się potem, wstał i obserwował ją przyćmionymi oczyma, szybko pozbywając się własnych ubrań. Wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko i przywarł ustami do jej piersi.

Po kilku chwilach, podczas których nie mogła powstrzymać się przed przyciskaniem się do niego tak mocno, jak tylko zdołała, uniósł głowę i obdarował ją głębokim pocałunkiem, językiem beztrosko odkrywając jej usta. Zaraz potem przygryzł płatek jej ucha – pisnęła na to doznanie – i wyszeptał niecierpliwie. – Muszę cię zasmakować. Naznaczyć. Zgadzasz się na to?

\- Och, bogowie, TAK - wydyszała, skręcając związane nadgarstki i oplatając go nogami. – Proszę…

Palącym wzrokiem obserwowała, jak sunął w dół, odkrywając jej ciało wszystkim, czym mógł – palcami, dłońmi, ustami… Zdała sobie niejasno sprawę, że mamrotał coś cicho, kiedy nieubłaganie posuwał się coraz niżej…

W końcu dotarł do miejsca, którego najbardziej pragnęła, by dotknął. Rozwarła nogi w bezgłośnym powitaniu. – Proszę… - jęknęła, gdy uniósł się nad nią, a jego usta wciąż poruszały się szepcząc ciche słowa.

Nareszcie schował głowę między jej nogi, palcami mocno ściskając uda i ciągnąc ją niżej. Jednocześnie znajome i nieznajome uczucie… Jęknęła, wijąc się, jej związane dłonie powstrzymywały ją przed zsunięciem się za nisko, a poduszki dawały dogodnie miejsce do obserwacji…

Nagle jedna z jego dłoni się zsunęła i obrócił się, ssąc i całując ustami wewnętrzną stronę jej prawego uda. Wyglądał tak erotycznie – jego głowa między jej nogami z czarnymi włosami rozsypanymi naokoło, przymknięte oczy, usta z entuzjazmem zajmujące się jej skórą, podczas gdy jedna ręka sprawiała jej rozkosz...

Znowu usłyszała, jak coś mamrocze – brzmiało to, jak inkantacja – i nagle z szokiem w oczach obserwowała, jak wgryza się w delikatne miejsce po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Krzyknęła, kiedy ból przeszedł przez jej nogę, a jej dłonie prężyły się gorączkowo w więzach. _W co ja się wpakowałam?_ Nie mogła powstrzymać następnego okrzyku, gdy ponownie ją ugryzł, tym razem przecinając skórę. Przez cały ten czas palce nie przestawały pełnić swoich obowiązków i wbrew całemu rozsądkowi czuła ściskanie w żołądku… jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ją przed pełnym spełnieniem był palący ból uda. Co, na litość boską… Och… Och, bogowie… myśli zaczęły odpływać, kiedy ból stawał się coraz ostrzejszy, co w jakiś sposób potęgowało odczuwalną przez nią przyjemność…

Severus kontynuował mamrotanie, gdy odsunął się i polizał zranione ciało – widziała ciemną krew wypływającą z okrągłej rany. _Naznaczył mnie, och, bogowie…_ pomyślała, odrzucając w tył głowę jęcząc głośno, gdy jego palce odnalazły w niej to szczególne miejsce. Nogi drżały, gdy unosiła się nad krawędzią spełnienia.

Słysząc jej jęk odsunął się, a ugryzione miejsce zaczęło robić się dziwnie gorące. Spojrzawszy w dół zauważyła, jak kreśli wzór wzdłuż niego, krew kapiąca z rany przylgnęła do czubka jego palca, kiedy szeptał słowa zaklęcia. Jej uda owładnęło nienaturalne uczucie gorąca, promieniejące z rany, po czym szok spełnienia uderzył w nią z taką mocną, iż warknęła i zaczęła mocować się z więzami, które powstrzymywały jej dłonie od znalezienia się w miejscu, w którym pragnęły być.

Zakrwawionym palcem dotknął jej piersi, okrywając je purpurą… po czym zsunął go w dół, brocząc krwią brzuch i uda, przez cały czas szepcząc bezgłośne słowa.

\- Co- zaczęła, gdy nagle z powrotem zaczął pieścić ją ustami. Poruszając się ocierał lewy policzek o jej udo, zabarwiając je krwią płynącą z rany, co z jakiegoś powodu wywołało u niej podniecenie niemal nie do zniesienia.

Odsunął nieco głowę, jedną ręką pogładził ślad po ugryzieniu i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Dojdź dla mnie, Hermiono – rozkazał, zanim powrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Czyste gorąco zaczęło promieniować z rany, mieszając się z ciepłem, które Severus powodował własną magią, aż wkrótce owładnęło nią całą... Krzyknęła, nogi jej się trzęsły, plecy wygięły w łuk, całe ciało drżało, gdy doszła mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej… Opadła na poduszki dysząc i szlochając cicho.

Severus odsunął się i obserwował ją z płomieniem w oczach, powolnym ruchem obrysowując ugryzione znamię. Przysunął się do niej, zlizał krew z jej piersi, zanim dotknął zakrwawionym palcem jej dolnej wargi. Podniecenie powróciło do jej ciała, kiedy ujrzała czysta żądzę w jego oczach – oczach, które nareszcie były niestrzeżone i otwarte… żarliwe, płonące potrzebą… _pragnieniem_. Powoli wysunęła język na obrzeże wargi, smakując swoją krew. Była ciepła i gorzkawa…

Warknął wtedy głośno i rzucił się na nią, zlizując resztę krwi i przyciskając do niej usta w płomiennym pocałunku. Po chwili odsunął się i popatrzył zachłannie na jej ciało, rozwiązując jej dłonie. Wzrok Hermiony przykuł lewy policzek Severusa, na którym kilka włosów przylgnęło do zaschniętej już krwi. Sapnęła nagle, gdy ze znaku do jej środka przeszedł palący dreszcz.

Patrząc jej w oczy zbliżył się do niej, a ona natychmiast owinęła się wokół niego ramionami.

\- Jesteś moja – _moja_ – wyszeptał, a jego oczy zabłysnęły czernią i płomieniem. Odrzuciła do tyłu głowę i krzyknęła, kiedy ją wziął.

To było tak bardzo… tak intensywne, jak nigdy wcześniej… jego mruczenie i powarkiwanie… niekontrolowane ruchy ciała… dodatkowo ból nogi dziwnie wzmacniał jej przyjemność…

Znowu krzyknęła, gdy poczuła napięcie w żołądku… ugryzienie na nodze robiło się coraz gorętsze, a łącząc się z napięciem stawało się niemal nie do wytrzymania…

\- Hermiono… Upuść moją krew… - rozkazał zdyszany, ogrzewając ciepłym oddechem jej czoło i policzek. Natychmiast posłuchała, wbijając paznokcie w spoconą skórę jego pleców, gryząc ramię. Na początku wahała się nieco, lecz usłyszawszy warknięcie zachwytu coś wewnątrz niej się wyzwoliło - tracąc jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad sobą, z furią zaczęła go gryźć i smakować krew płynącą do jej ust… Jej własna krew śpiewała w odpowiedzi… - Pocałuj mnie – nakazał, więc zrobiła to, dzieląc z nim smak jego krwi.

Było to nieprawdopodobne, ale kiedy ich usta złączyły się, jego ruchy stały się szybsze i mocniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a krew zaśpiewała głośniej w jej żyłach. Ciepło ogarnęło całe jej ciało od czubków palców po głowę… Dotknął swojego zranionego ramienia i pozwolił skapnąć krwi na jeden z palców, który potem, między ruchami, złączył z ugryzieniem na jej udzie.

Palące gorąco zwiększyło się dziesięciokrotnie. Otworzyła usta, sapiąc w milczeniu, podczas gdy jego oczy wwiercały się w nią, a usta poruszały nieznacznie… _Och, bogowie, to_ jest _inkantacja._ Nagle przez całe jej ciało przeszedł ból z uda, gorąco rozchodziło się z tego jednego miejsca… Nie, z dwóch… rozchodziło się także w jej żyłach, niczym płynny ogień. Z gardła wydarł się krzyk, kiedy z wielką mocą uderzyły w nią ból i przyjemność, cale ciało drżało, paznokcie wbiły się głębiej w jego plecy pozostawiając krwawe ślady, nogi się trzęsły, płuca paliły pobierając wielkie hausty powietrza… Wtedy usłyszała odpowiadający jej ryk Severusa – odgłos niemal sprawiający, iż ściany pokoju drżały. Nagle płynny ogień dotarł do jej głowy i wszystko zaczęło ciemnieć… Zanim straciła przytomność, jakby z daleka, usłyszała jego szept. – Ad Sanguinus Vocatum Responde.

\- Moja, moja…

-  
Kiedy się obudziła, siedziała w wannie, a czyjeś dłonie delikatnie ją namydlały. – Severus? – wyszeptała. Poczuła ruch jego piersi na plecach i zdała sobie sprawę, że się o niego opiera, więc odwróciła lekko głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Co-

\- Pomyślałem, że docenisz, jeśli zmyję krew zanim zaschnie – rzucił miękko.

\- Mmm – wymruczała z uznaniem, kiedy obmywał jej piersi. – Dobrze pomyślane. – Siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy, opierając się o niego i rozkoszując jego bliskością. – Severus… to było… to było niesamowite.

Zachichotał cicho, a jego klatka piersiowa zadrżała. – Cieszę się, że ci się podobało… Byłem przekonany, że nie… nie pociągają cię takie rzeczy.

Wtuliła się w niego. – Więc teraz już wiesz, że _bardzo_ mnie pociągają. – Siedzieli w milczeniu do chwili, gdy zebrała energię i zadała następne pytanie. – Co… co to za zaklęcie? I ugryzienie na moim udzie?

Jego mięśnie napięły się na moment i rozluźniły dopiero wtedy, gdy ją objął. – Naznaczyłem cię.

\- Ewidentnie ma to jakieś znaczenie, ponad to, co myślałam na początku - powiedziała. – To była… czy to była magia krwi?

\- Tak.

Milczała, dobierając słowa do zadania następnego pytania. – Ma to jakiś związek z Zewem?

\- Tak. – Jego głos był rzeczowy i szybki, ale nie niemiły, a jego dłonie wciąż masowały jej skórę z nadzwyczajną łagodnością. Zdarzenie to, jak nic innego wcześniej, sprawiło, iż czuł się przy niej bardziej odprężony.

\- Czy to niebezpieczne?

\- Nie, ma to… znaczenie ochronne – rzekł miękko. – To starożytne zaklęcie… Rytuał wspólnoty krwi… Jesteśmy teraz związani krwią. – Zanurzył twarz w jej włosach i odetchnął głęboko. – Ostrzegałem cię.

\- A ja się cieszę, że zignorowałam twoje ostrzeżenia. – Uśmiechnęła się leniwie. Uniosła nogę i przyjrzała się znamieniu, po czym westchnęła w szoku. Rana zagoiła się całkowicie, pozostawiając nierówną, okrągłą, srebrną bliznę, ale nie to ją zaskoczyło. W środku okręgu pojawił się krwawoczerwony tatuaż w kształcie smoka owiniętego wokół sztyletu… identyczny, jak symbol pieczęci Severusa. – Twoja pieczęć…

\- Tak.

\- Więc mówisz, że to ma znaczenie ochronne? Myślę, że powinnam ci podziękować. I, Severusie... - Odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w twarz.

\- Mmm? – zapytał, jego oczy już omiatały chciwie jej ciało.

\- Nigdy więcej się nie powstrzymuj – wyszeptała ochryple. Było jeszcze wiele pytań, które chciała zadać, ale nie w tej chwili. Owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi złączyła ich usta w głębokim pocałunku, który zwrócił z niebywałym entuzjazmem.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus leżał w łóżku, gapiąc się na wiszące nad nim zasłony. W poczuciu urażonej dumy po meczu Gryffindor/Slytherin, Hermiona zmieniła kolory z czerni i zieleni na ciemną purpurę. Oczywiście narzekał i kpił, ale tak naprawdę był bardzo rozbawiony. Miała przynajmniej na tyle rozsądku, iż nie zmieniła ich na czerwono-złoty. Westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że myśląc o takich błahostkach unikał tego, co stało się poprzedniej nocy.

Próbował opanować się przed wypełnieniem żądań Zewu, ale jego kontrola była zbyt słaba. Krucha i słaba. Czyżby zaczynała się powoli zacierać przez te parę tygodni? Od czasu, kiedy młoda kobieta weszła do jego mieszkania, do prywatnego życia? Potrząsnął głową. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Jakikolwiek był tego powód, jego samokontrola roztrzaskała się tamtej nocy na kawałki.

Zerknął na Hermionę i westchnął znowu. Z całych sił chciał ją chronić przed Zewem… Ale jaki efekt przyniesie jej naznaczenie? Jaki efekt wywrze jej uczestnictwo w rytuale krwi na przyciąganie, które odczuwała do Czarnej Magii? Kiedy uległaby i czy ten rytuał pomoże Zewowi opanować ją całkowicie? Pokręcił głową. To było głupie ryzyko z jego strony… gdyby tylko go posłuchała, gdyby tylko została w sypialni…

W jego głowie zabrzmiały słowa Ollivandera sprzed tygodnia.

 _Możesz nie mieć wyboru, Snape. Dziewczyna mogłaby na tym skorzystać._

 _Niektórych rzeczy nie można kontrolować._

Bogowie.

Co on zrobił? Poddał się Zewowi… pozwolił mu kierować swoimi poczynaniami… i z jakim skutkiem końcowym? Jakimi korzyściami? Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy zadał sobie znajome już pytanie. Pytanie, które pojawiło się, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał żądanie Zewu.

Dlaczego Zew chciał ich związać razem?

 _No_ , westchnął w myślach, _nie zupełnie razem_. Chciał, by ona była związana z nim, lecz drugie powiązanie sam zainicjował, każąc jej rysować jego krwią. Bezwiednie potarł ramię, wyczuwając pod opuszkami palców delikatną bliznę pozostawioną przez zęby jego żony. Nadal nie wiedział, co pchnęło go do wykonania rytuału na sobie… jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ona nie wiedziała o wynikających z tego konsekwencjach.

Sam do końca ich nie rozumiał.

Minęły lata odkąd ostatni raz czytał Księgę Krwi… lata od czasu, gdy uczył się o rytuale wspólnoty krwi. Nawet podczas początkowego okresu studiowania nie przykładał zbyt wielkiej wagi do tego rodzaju magii, zakładając po prostu, iż jej nie użyje. Skutkiem tego były niewyraźne wspomnienia, a choć był owładnięty żądzą ostatniej nocy, bez Zewu nie mógłby przeprowadzić tego rytuału – nawet gdyby pamiętał właściwe zaklęcia i następujące po sobie części.

Było już blisko końca, kiedy poczuł, jak Hermiona wbija paznokcie w jego plecy. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o możliwości drugiego połączenia i bez namysłu wprowadził je w życie…

…ale wciąż nie miał pewności dlaczego.

Jakkolwiek była jedna rzecz, której był w stu procentach pewien – Czarny Pan nie może dowiedzieć się o tym drugim połączeniu. Miał prawo, by ją naznaczyć, jednak wątpił, by Lord patrzył życzliwie na „lojalnego" sługę noszącego znamię mugolskiej czarownicy.

Młoda kobieta westchnęła przez sen i przysunęła się nieco do niego, sprawiając, iż masa loków zsunęła się jej na twarz, zatrzymując po części na rzęsach. Ostrożnie odgarnął włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko. To był naprawdę nieujarzmiony bałagan… dziki, nieposkromiony, ognisty… tak różny od jego cienkich kłaków.

I pasowały jej.

Patrząc na swoją żonę poczuł coś na kształt zalewającego go spokoju. Wciąż był zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką wtargnęła w jego życie… czasami czuł, jakby zawsze tu była – choć innymi razy z zaskoczeniem zastanawiał się, jakim cudem zamieszkała w jego komnatach… i życiu. Do pewnych rzeczy trudno było się przyzwyczaić… przywykł do swojej samotności. Jednakże była to bardziej delikatna przemiana, niż się spodziewał. Nie licząc nawet pewnych korzyści... Po pierwszym tygodniu odkrył, że ona także potrzebuje czasu i miejsca tylko dla siebie. Ciche czytanie w salonie, podczas gdy ona leżała na dywanie lub kuliła się w fotelu stało się ich wieczorną rutyną, która odpowiadała im obojgu. Niechętnie musiał stwierdzić, że zaczął bardzo ją lubić.

Starannie omijał myśli o słowach, jakie wypowiedziała przed rytuałem.

Znowu zaczął gapić się na zasłony. Zew milczał, zaspokojony na chwilę, co samo w sobie go martwiło. Zazwyczaj po rytuale krwi Zew był zbudzony, spragniony… gorszy niż po rzuceniu Niewybaczalnego. Dlaczego więc teraz był uśpiony?

 _Ponieważ osiągnął to, co chciał osiągnąć… używając mnie, jako narzędzia. Lecz w jakim celu?_

Hermiona zerkała na Severusa siedzącego obok niej na kanapie. Skończyli śniadanie – zjedzone w mieszkaniu – i odprężali się teraz przy herbacie. Jej oczy zsunęły się na jego pierś, gdzie szlafrok lekko się rozchylił… zmusiła się jednak do skupienia uwagi na pytaniach, które paliły jej język odkąd tylko się obudziła. – Co możesz mi powiedzieć o tym naznaczeniu?

Severus zmarszczył czoło. – To… środek ochronny. Starożytny.

\- Już mi to mówiłeś – jakie są skutki? Czy to trwałe? – Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się. Dlaczego był tak niezdecydowany, by jej o tym opowiedzieć?

Severus zawahał się. – Ja… nie jestem pewien wszystkich skutków. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd czytałem o tym rytuale.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego niedowierzając. – Ale… jak ty… jak mogłeś przeprowadzić-

Skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. – Prowadził mnie. Żądał… - Głos zamarł mu w gardle i Severus zapatrzył się w ogień.

Szybko podjęła wątek. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego chciał...?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Zapadła między nimi niemal namacalna cisza.

\- Czy to… czy to jest w książce, którą mogłabym prze-

Przerwał jej, zanim zdołała dokończyć myśl.

\- Nie. – Severus wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Ten temat… pojawia się w Księdze Krwi. To rytuał krwi, Hermiono, blisko związany z Zewem. – Nie patrzył jej w oczy, gdy mówił. – I jest trwały. Tyle wiem.

Trwały. Nic dziwnego, iż unikał jej wzroku. – Rozumiem – rzekła powoli. Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie, a ją zdziwiła twardość w jego oczach.

\- Ostrzegałem cię.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Severusie. Wszystko w porządku. Więc to ma chronić. Jak?

Severus przeczesał dłonią włosy, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej. – Nie jestem pewien… Muszę przestudiować skutki, ale… z tego, co pamiętam, przez połączenie będą przepływać silne emocje. Strach, ból… Będę wiedział, kiedy któreś z tych odczuć cię ogarną lub-

\- Lub, co?

Severus potrząsnął ostro głową. – Będę mógł aportować się do miejsca, w którym będziesz, gdy poczuję coś przez więź.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Był widocznie wytrącony z równowagi – Severus Snape, doskonały Ślizgon, rzadko popełniał tak rażące błędy słowne. O co się tak martwił? – Co chciałeś powiedzieć wcześniej? Lub, co?

Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Lub, jeśli mężczyzna – inny niż ja – dotknie znaku. Zostanę… zaalarmowany.

Hermiona ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, zszokowana konsekwencjami. – Więc oznakowałeś mnie, jak… jak jakieś bydło? Swoją pieczęcią, nie mniej nie więcej tylko… jak własność?

\- Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz- zamilkł w połowie zdania. – Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Masz w planach, by jakiś obcy mężczyzna dotykał nagiej skóry twojego uda, Hermiono? – Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie… tylko sama idea… traktowania kobiety, jak swojej własności...

\- Nie postrzegam cię jako swoją własność, Hermiono. – Odwrócił się i zapatrzył w płomienie, ale prawie słyszała, jak wywraca oczyma. Zacisnęła wargi z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Słyszałam cię, zanim… zanim zemdlałam.

Jego ramiona napięły się, kiedy odwrócił się z powściągliwym wyrazem twarzy. – Co słyszałaś?

\- Mówiłeś „moja".

Czy to błysk ulgi w jego oczach? – Nie obchodziło cię to poprzedniej nocy, więc dlaczego teraz tak się tym interesujesz? – zapytał z umiarkowaną cierpliwością, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczyło.

Głosem drżącym od tłumionych emocji powiedziała. – Może dlatego, że miałam czas pomyśleć o tym trochę dłużej… nie – to nie to. Tylko… to nie fair. Naznaczyłeś _mnie_ , ale ja nie mam żadnego wpływu na _ciebie…_ \- Krzywiąc się, spuściła wzrok na dłonie.

Odpowiedział jej jedwabisty szept. – Tak właśnie myślisz?

Patrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem błyszczącym w oczach, gdy podszedł i usiadł obok niej. – Używając tylko twojej krwi byłaby to prosta więź, Hermiono. Znak męskiej własności. – Poczuła, jak ogarnia ją oburzenie i już otwarła usta, ale uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją. – _Tylko z twoją krwią._

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, aż w końcu opadła na nią fala zrozumienia. – Ale kazałeś mi rysować też swoją krwią…

Jego oczy błysnęły i opuścił rękaw szlafroka z ramienia. Choć nie było żadnej pieczęci, na środku lśniła lekko srebrna, okrągła blizna. Od razu przygryzła wargę, czując się jak idiotka. – Och – rzekła z odrętwieniem.

Wykrzywił się złośliwie i odwrócił od niej wzrok. – Teraz właśnie widać, jak bardzo mi ufasz. – Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie – prawie z zawodem – a myśl ta dotknęła ją bardziej, niż mogła sobie wyobrazić.

\- Severus, wiesz, że ci ufam, bo gdybym nie ufała, nigdy bym się na coś takiego nie zgodziła… i z pewnością nie wyszłabym z sypialni. Ja nawet bardziej, niż ci ufam… powiedziałam ci to ostatniej nocy. – Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą, kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią bez żadnego wyrazu. – Lecz kiedy dajesz mi tylko połowę wyjaśnień odnośnie czegoś takiego… jak mogłeś oczekiwać-

Zamilkła, gdy położył palec na jej ustach. – Wiem. Tłumaczyłem to raczej surowo. – Przytaknęła, wiedząc, iż są to oczekiwane przeprosiny. Jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić delikatnie jej policzek. Spojrzała na niego pytająco i uniosła dłoń, dotykając blizny na jego ramieniu – jej znaku. Nie przegapiła lekkiego drżenia, które przeszło przez jego ciało, ani coraz intensywniejszego spojrzenia.

\- Co to daje? Też będę mogła wyczuwać twoje emocje, gdy... będą silne? – Przytaknął, a jej zabrakło powietrza na widok otwartości jego oczu i formującego się w nich nagiego głodu, kiedy na nią patrzył. Przysunęła się do niego bliżej, przyciskając do niego całe ciało, nie przestając obrysowywać małej blizny na ramieniu. – Chyba coś teraz czuję – rzuciła figlarnie.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w przebiegłym uśmiechu. – To nie są emocje, moja droga.

\- Wiem.

Tego wieczoru Severus, wykorzystując wiarę Dumbledore'a, iż wciąż jest pod wpływem Zewu, poinformował go, że chociaż da radę poprowadzić lekcje w poniedziałek, to byłoby lepiej, gdyby ktoś inny zastąpił go przy patrolowaniu korytarzy w weekend. Hermiona obserwowała z ciekawością, jak wyciąga głowę z kominka.

\- Myślałam, że lubisz patrole. Łapanie uczniów na gorącym uczynku, odbieranie punktów niezasługującym na nie Domom i takie tam.

\- Lubiłem przedtem, ale teraz… - przerwał niemal niedostrzegalnie - …mam inne rzeczy na głowie. To tylko rozprasza mnie od myślenia o rzeczach, na których muszę się koncentrować.

Była pewna, iż nie to chciał na początku powiedzieć, ale nie naciskała. Opowiedział jej, co stało się na ostatnim zebraniu i nie chciała na powrót wpędzać go w zły humor, z którego prawie się już otrząsnął. Uśmiechając się figlarnie, rzuciła. – Wydawało mi się, że lubisz być rozpraszanym.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i szybko pocałował. – Mmm. Masz rację. Ale nie tego typu.

Chciała pogłębić kontakt, ale wydawał się czymś zaabsorbowany.

\- Co się dzieje, Severus?

Westchnął i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze będziemy mogli zwodzić Czarnego Pana. Zanim cię wezwie, chce mieć solidne dowody twojej… wartości… dla niego.

Hermiona przechyliła głowę. – Powinnam karmić cię informacjami o Harry'm, tak? – Przytaknął. – Dobrze, więc, dam ci jakieś informacje. Lub… jeszcze lepiej… Dlaczego nie zaaranżujemy rozmowy z Harry'm? Mógłbyś podsłuchać, jak rozmawiamy, a później opowiem ci o wszystkim – pokażemy, że nie tylko jestem wartościowa, ale także w pełni ci ufam.

\- I moglibyśmy równocześnie zwieść Czarnego Pana… - Pochylił się i pocałował ją mocno. – Czasami widzę w tobie niektóre ślizgońskie cechy, moja droga.

\- Uznam to za komplement. – Wykrzywiła się złośliwie.

W poniedziałkowy wieczór zaczęła serdecznie żałować swojej sugestii. Po całkiem miłym weekendzie, jaki spędziła z Severusem, trudno było wpaść ponownie w hałaśliwy wir pracy, uczniów i sprawdzania papierów. Ale chyba najgorszą częścią dnia było wieczorne spotkanie Severusa i Harry'ego. Chociaż łatwo było nakłonić Harry'ego do zejścia do klasy eliksirów, nie wydawało się już łatwym mieć swojego przyjaciela i męża w jednym pomieszczeniu. Po napiętym początku i kilku sarkastycznych uwagach – z obu stron – chciała rwać włosy z głowy.

\- Mamy podkreślić użyteczność Hermiony dla Czarnego Pana, Potter. Myślałem, że wyrazisz chęć wsparcia nas w tym przedsięwzięciu, ale widocznie zbytnio liczyłem na chwalebną gryfońską lojalność.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego błysnęły złością. Hermiona pokręciła głową i westchnęła z irytacją. Obaj byli śmieszni… gdyby tylko Severus powstrzymał się od sarkastycznych komentarzy – jak na przykład ten – Harry nie byłby taki wzburzony. Z kolei gdyby Harry nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo, Severus nie miałby powodu, by przez cały czas z niego drwić… Obaj byli śmiesznymi uparciuchami, którzy nie ustąpią choćby o cal…

Widząc, jak usta Harry'ego wykrzywiają się ze złości, zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie wytrzyma dłużej.

W furii odwróciła się do Pottera. – To śmieszne. Po pierwsze – Harry, przestań. Severus stara się pomóc nam obojgu. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to zaaranżować rozmowę ze mną, tak, by Severus mógł ją podsłuchać. Nie prosi o wiele. – Hermiona wiedziała, iż powinna na tym zaprzestać, ale odwróciła się do swojego męża, który spoglądał triumfująco na chłopaka. Przepełniona irytacją, warknęła. – I Severus – może gdybyś przestał mówić do niego, jak do pierwszoroczniaka, byłby bardziej otwarty na twoje sugestie.

Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią zwężonymi oczyma, przez co wyglądali tak podobnie, że wybuchła śmiechem. Twarz Harry'ego od razu się rozluźniła, a nawet sam cicho zachichotał, lecz twarz Snape'a tylko bardziej spochmurniała. Krzywiąc się, spojrzała na niego i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i z ulgą zauważyła, jak zaciska wargi i przytakuje szybko. Prawdopodobnie będzie zirytowany przez resztę wieczoru, ale nie zrobiliby nic, gdyby tych dwoje nadal się kłóciło.

\- Możemy teraz zacząć?

\- Jasne.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dobrze. Severus, idź do biura. Harry, zostań ze mną – warknęła. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, obaj mężczyźni zrobili to, co kazała, bez słowa sprzeciwu.

 _Naprawdę muszę zapamiętać ten ton…_

W piątkowy wieczór, dokładnie tydzień po zamordowaniu Adriana Pucey'a, Severus został wezwany na spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Tuż po jego aportacji na błotnistym polu, Czarny Pan przywołał go do siebie, by zdał raport w związku z postępami, jakie uczynił z Hermioną.

Ukląkł na mokrej ziemi i powiedział wszystko, co sobie zaplanował już dawno.

\- Wstań, Severusie. – Z małym grymasem na twarzy, wyciągnął kolana z błota i się wyprostował. Wielu Śmierciożerców było tradycjonalistami i nosiło jedynie szaty, bez żadnych spodni pod spodem, lecz Severus szybko poznał korzyść płynącą z dodatkowej warstwy ubrań między jego skórą a ziemią.

\- Więc jej zaufanie wzrosło?

\- Tak, mój panie. Tak mi się wydaje. Mówiła o Potterze - ona… niepokoi się o niego.

Czarny Pan zaczął się śmiać, a zimny dźwięk sprawił, iż po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. – Twoja młoda żona jest inteligentna, Severusie, jak mówiłeś. _Powinna_ się niepokoić o swojego małego przyjaciela. – Czerwone oczy zwęziły się lekko. – Ale… czy jej niepokój względem niego nie przysłania zaufania do ciebie? Chcę ją nakłonić do naszego sposobu myślenia, Severusie.

\- Mój panie – to będzie najtrudniejsze… - Snape'owi zaschło w gardle, kiedy starał się wymyślić wytłumaczenie, które nie rozgniewałoby Lorda. – Rozumie moją wierność, ponieważ mi ufa, lecz by zrozumieć całkowicie naszą misję… obawiam się, że to powyżej czyichkolwiek możliwości tak wcześnie. Szczególnie po śmierci jej rodziców.

Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w milczeniu w Severusa, który wstrzymywał oddech do momentu, kiedy czarnoksiężnik skinął powoli. – Przyprowadzisz ją do mnie.

Gdy usłyszał to żądanie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Nadszedł moment, którego się obawiał. Nie będzie już więcej zwodzenia i opóźniania. Jego młoda żona, młoda mugolska żona, którą – pomijając wszystkie logiczne powody – obdarzył zaufaniem, stanie przed Czarnym Panem. Na tę wizję jego żołądek skręcił się boleśnie.

\- Mój panie. – Myśli w głowie Severusa gnały, jak oszalałe. – Spotkanie w takim miejscu- machnął lekceważąco na błotniste otoczenie- nie pomoże w przekonaniu jej o twej potędze, a tylko strwoży jej serce. I – choć jestem pewien, iż o tym myślałeś, to czuję potrzebę, by jednak wspomnieć – chłopak Zabinich…

Czarny Pan przytaknął. – Oczywiście. Ta dziewczyna zbytnio rzuca się w oczy - jej obecność odkryłaby twoją tożsamość przed nowymi rekrutami. Myślę o czymś przyjemniejszym… spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu u MacNaira powinno byś odpowiednie.

\- Jesteś mądry, mój panie – rzekł Severus, kłaniając się i powstrzymując przed westchnieniem z ulgi. MacNair wydawał coroczne przyjęcie dla wyższych rangą członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Będzie tam mniej Śmierciożerców, co samo w sobie pozwoli Hermionie łatwiej wszystko znieść.

\- A czego dowiedziałeś się o Potterze?

Severus wyprostował się i spojrzał Voldemortowi w oczy. – Chłopak żyje w strachu, panie… i wierzę, iż twój atak będzie zaskoczeniem, ponieważ nie spodziewa się niczego przed końcem roku szkolnego, tak jak i stary głupiec.

Czując, że Lord sonduje jego umysł, pozwolił wypłynąć na powierzchnię wybranym obrazom… oglądanie meczu Quidditcha… „podsłuchana" rozmowa Hermiony i Pottera… wrzeszczenie na młodego Longbottoma i odbieranie punktów Gryffindorowi za kolejny spalony kociołek… Hermiona mówiąca, że mu ufa… Potter kręcący głową i stwierdzający, że nie jest „taki zły"… rozmowa z Hermioną na temat szczegółów pogawędki, którą i tak już „podsłuchał"… Razem z obrazami napełniał swój umysł uczuciem lojalności, dumy z Mistrza i pogardy dla chłopca, który odważył się powstać przeciwko nim…

Czarny Pan cofnął się, uśmiechając zimno. – Zadowoliłeś mnie, mój sługo. Twój plan idzie całkiem nieźle – dziewczyna ci ufa i nawet Potter zaczyna się do ciebie przekonywać… do ciebie, mojego wiernego sługi… Myślę, że twoja służba winna jest nagrody. Im bliżej jesteśmy naszego ataku, tym więcej trzeba mi przebiegłych umysłów.

Severus wstrzymał oddech, a nadzieja powoli rosła w jego piersi. Tak jak poprzednio, Lord podszedł do niego i chwycił za jego lewę ramię, po czym odsunął rękaw ukazując Mroczny Znak. Pojedynczy, biały palec dotknął jego skóry wywołując płomienny ból… przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc krzyknąć. Ostatnim razem nie było tak boleśnie… wiedział jednak, że to pewnego rodzaju obietnica tego, o ile więcej będzie teraz od niego wymagane, jako Śmierciożercy o wysokiej pozycji.

Krótką chwilę później Czarny Pan go puścił i cofnął się o krok. – Severusie. Mój szpiegu. Mój lojalny sługo. Zajmij nowe miejsce w Wewnętrznym Kręgu obok brata Lucjusza.

Severus pokłonił się nisko. – Dziękuję, mój panie. Żyję, by służyć.

Z tryumfalnym uśmiechem – ukrytym pod maską – stanął na swojej nowej pozycji w Kręgu. Nie przegapił też błysku furii w oczach Malfoy'a, gdy przechodził obok niego. Nie, Lucjusz nie był zachwycony takim obrotem sprawy. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak jego syn bez wątpienia już mu doniósł, że jego związek z Hermioną ani trochę nie ucierpiał po tym, jak wrócił z ostatniego spotkania z Zewem szalejącym we krwi. Wrogie spojrzenie blondyna ostrzegło go, że kolejna próba sabotażu odnośnie jego planu nadejdzie wkrótce.

Jeden krok bliżej. Zrównał się teraz z Lucjuszem, a jego nowa pozycja była jednocześnie bardziej bezpieczna i niebezpieczna, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 _Nareszcie się to stanie._

 _Stanę przed Czarnym Panem. Osobiście. Twarzą w twarz._

 _Czuję dziwne odrętwienie. Wiedziałam, że to nadejdzie; Severus mnie ostrzegał. Ostatnio nie zwracam nawet uwagi na płynący czas – wpadłam w rutynę w tym „nowym życiu", jak to nazwałam – i czas prześlizguje mi się między palcami. Może dlatego, iż byłam nastawiona na większy trud, niż tak naprawdę się okazało. Severus jest… za często używam słowa niesamowity, ale ono zawiera w sobie wszystko. Jest inny, niż oczekiwałam – och, to wciąż łajdak. Szydzący i złośliwy… Ale to_ _mój łajdak. I teraz, kiedy wiem, że mogę mu ufać, fajnie spędza się z nim czas. Nigdy ze mnie tak naprawdę nie szydził, choć się tego spodziewałam – był takim bydlakiem przez te wszystkie lata w szkole, więc myślałam, że kiedy pozna mnie lepiej, to będzie miał mnóstwo nowych powodów do kpin. Ale wydaje się, że im więcej o sobie wiemy, tym bardziej się rozumiemy… wiele osób uważa jego komentarze za paskudne, ale one naprawdę są zabawne. Harry wciąż tego nie pojmuje, lecz nawet tego od niego nie oczekuję._

 _Harry… boi się. Wie, że koniec tego roku przyniesie ostateczną konfrontację dobrych i złych. Ale chociaż zaczął trochę lepiej myśleć o Severusie. Dałam im jasno do zrozumienia, że oboje są dla mnie ważni – Severus nie jest podłym draniem, za jakiego miał go Harry, a Harry nie jest kompletnym idiotą, jak myślał Severus… och, no dobra. Severus wciąż tak myśli, ale przynajmniej nauczył się to lepiej ukrywać. Troszkę lepiej. No dobra, prawie w ogóle się z tym nie kryje, ale przynajmniej się stara. Śmieję się, pisząc to._

 _Tak, czy inaczej, za parę tygodni będę uczestniczyć w jakiegoś rodzaju Przyjęciu Śmierciożerców w domu ważniejszego z nich. Będzie tam Lucjusz Malfoy, ale Draco nie. Może stawienie czoła tylko jednemu z nich będzie prostsze… ale to chyba płonne nadzieje. Severus zagroził, że odbierze mi różdżkę, jeżeli zbliżę się do tego bydlaka. Może będzie musiał. Nie chcę narazić jego nowej pozycji – a raczej życia – ale trudno będzie nie reagować, jeśli Malfoy coś mi powie. Lub, jeśli waży się zagrać całą tą kłamliwą sympatię, drwiąc pod nosem z małej „szlamy", która „straciła" rodziców i chłopaka. Severus starał się mnie przekonać, że nie wszyscy Śmierciożercy są źli. To normalni ludzie, którzy próbują ocalić tradycyjną, czarodziejską kulturę, ale jak mam w to uwierzyć, gdy Malfoy jest jednym z nich? Chyba, że tacy jak Malfoy są anormalni?_

 _Trudno powiedzieć._

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i zamknęła dziennik. Obszernie omówiła z Severusem, co napisać, kiedy tylko wrócił wczoraj ze spotkania. Przez cały czas pisania była odrętwiała. Chyba poruszyła wszystkie punkty… sztuczka polegała na tym, by wszystko brzmiało naturalnie, tak jak młoda kobieta napisałaby to w osobistym dzienniku.

Zerknęła na zegar. Wciąż miała jeszcze trochę czasu przed spotkaniem z Ginny na kolejnym zakupowym dniu w Hogsmeade. Nie mogła się doczekać – ostatnio miały mało okazji do pogadania. Harry wymógł na nich, że też pójdzie, ale Ginny ostrzegła go przed kilkoma pomysłowymi klątwami, jeśli nie zostawi ich samych, by mogły choć chwilę pogadać.

Skrzywiła się, gdy złapał ją skurcz. Na szczęście to powinien być już ostatni dzień jej cyklu. Co ma swoje dobre i złe strony… po naleganiach Severusa, tym razem zgodziła się kilka razy na zwiadowczy seks podczas jej okresu i musiała przyznać, że było raczej przyjemnie. Szczególnie dzikość, jaką okazywał przez krew… kolejna rzecz, o której nie miała pojęcia, że ją pociąga. Oczywiście jedynym miejscem do przyjęcia był prysznic – nie wydawało jej się, że dałaby sobie radę z bałaganem, nawet przy użyciu zaklęć czyszczących - nie trzeba dodawać chyba, że oboje byli w tym tygodniu nadzwyczaj czyści. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie na tę myśl.

Severus wyszedł wcześniej na jakieś zebranie Opiekunów Domów, a potem będzie nadzorował trening Quidditcha Ślizgonów. Najwidoczniej podczas ostatniego treningu wynikły jakieś problemy z dwojgiem zawodników i chciał mieć ich po prostu na oku. Miała cichą nadzieję, że będą się dobrze sprawować – ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowała w sobotni wieczór, był Severus w złym humorze. Pokręciła głową i zabrała płaszcz, po czym wyszła z mieszkania i pobiegła do sali wejściowej, gdzie umówiła się z Harrym i Ginny.

\- Ostatnio rzadko można cię było spotkać na śniadaniu w tym tygodniu – skomentowała Ginny, kiedy szli ścieżką prowadzącą do wioski. Harry zerknął na rudowłosą pytająco, a Hermiona musiała przygryźć sobie policzek, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Niecny błysk w oczach dziewczyny potwierdził jej podejrzenia – próbowała pozbyć się Harry'ego.  
 _  
Możemy równie dobrze tak to rozegrać_ , zdecydowała.

\- No, byliśmy… zajęci… w tym tygodniu. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli, Ginny – rzuciła sugestywnie i uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, kiedy Harry się skrzywił.

\- Nie będę cię winić, jeżeli to, co nam ostatnio mówiłaś, było prawdą. Czy on naprawdę-?

\- No dobra – wiem, co kombinujecie – przerwał jej Harry, a dziewczyny odwróciły się i spojrzały na niego z identycznie uniesionymi brwiami. – I to działa. Zostawię was same, kiedy tylko dojdziemy do Hogsmeade – i tak chciałem odwiedzić sklep ze sprzętem do Quidditcha.

\- Nie zapomnij wpaść do Freda i George'a. Ostatnio za tobą tęsknili – powiedziała Ginny, a Harry przytaknął. Przez resztę drogi rozmawiali o ostatnich wynalazkach bliźniaków Weasley... ku widocznej uldze Pottera.

Kiedy dotarli do wioski, chłopak spełnił swoją obietnicę i zostawił je same. Spędziły miły poranek gadając i włócząc się bez celu. W końcu odnalazły drogę do Trzech Mioteł i wstąpiły na parę kufli Kremowego Piwa.

\- A więc. Wszystko idzie dobrze z wielkim nietoperzem? – zapytała lekko Ginny, kiedy tylko usiadły, a Hermiona wywróciła oczyma.

\- Tak. A nawet lepiej niż dobrze. – Ginny upiła łyk piwa i uniosła brwi w milczącym pytaniu, na co jej rozmówczyni uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wiesz, to, o co się martwiłam… teraz już wszystko w porządku.

\- Serio? – Wyszczerzyła się. – Więc… miałyśmy rację? Dziki i nieposkromiony?

\- To mało powiedziane.

\- Hmm. Cieszę się, jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwa.

\- Jestem.

Siedziały przez chwilę w miłej ciszy. – A jak idzie twoja praktyka? – zapytała Ginny. – Słyszałam narzekania pierwszorocznych, że jesteś prawie tak złośliwa, jak twój mąż.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. – Och, naprawdę tak mówili? Muszę powiedzieć o tym Severusowi, będzie dumny.

\- Z pewnością – rzuciła rudowłosa. – Są też naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Co zrobiłaś tydzień temu? Wszyscy zachwycali się tym w pokoju wspólnym po lekcjach. Najwyraźniej jesteś wspaniała, lecz złośliwa.

Serce Hermiony przestało przez chwilę bić, a przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią ze zmartwieniem. Potrząsnęła milcząco głową, niezdolna niczego wykrztusić, dopóki nie chwyciła jej za rękę. – Wszystko w porządku… to, co powiedziałaś przypomniało mi tylko, jak Ron zwykł mnie nazywać.  
 _  
Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

\- Wspaniała, lecz straszna – wyszeptała Ginny, a Hermiona przytaknęła. Usta rudowłosej wygięły się w półuśmiechu. – Wiesz, miał rację.

Wybuchła śmiechem, zanim w ogóle mogła się powstrzymać i zaskoczyło ją, kiedy Ginny się przyłączyła. Po kilku chwilach Hermiona pokręciła głową i upiła trochę z kufla. – Przepraszam. Po prostu dopada mnie to w najdziwniejszych momentach…

\- Tak, wiem, co masz na myśli. – Ginny przerwała i podążyła wzrokiem za kilkorgiem czwartorocznych, którzy przechodzili obok ich stolika. – Więc co zrobiłaś, Panno Wspaniała-Ale-Złośliwa?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Minerwa chciała, żebym zademonstrowała temat moich studiów. Opanowałam już Transmutację cieczy, ale gazy wciąż stanowią dla mnie trudność. Nie mogę ścisnąć molekuł razem, by–

\- To mugolska nauka, czy coś?

\- Ach, racja – przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że nigdy nie uczyłaś się czegoś takiego. Kupiłam kilka mugolskich książek, kiedy byłam z Severusem w Londynie. Krótko mówiąc, transmutowałam powietrze w kulkę.

Brwi Ginny złączyły się razem, kiedy marszczyła czoło. – Kulkę? Stałą kulkę? – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Super! I zrobiłaś to z pomocą mugolskiej nauki?

\- No wiesz, pomaga mi to z teorią. Muszę tylko wymyślić sposób, by utrzymać molekuły w trwalszym połączeniu – ciało stałe wytrzymuje tylko chwilę, zanim nie zamieni się z powrotem w gaz. A w tym wypadku powietrze.

\- Wow. Całkiem nieźle - nic dziwnego, że byli tacy podekscytowani.

Hermiona przytaknęła i po chwili skrzywiła się, gdy dostała skurczy. Ginny patrzyła na nią z troską w oczach. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Wszystko dobrze – to tylko skurcze.

Ruda uniosła brew. – Ale myślałam, że spóźnialiście się na śniadania w tym tygodniu, bo oboje… - Hermiona poczuła, że się różowi.

\- On… eee, wiesz, jemu to nie przeszkadza, bo widzisz, on… naprawdę to lubi…

Słowa Ginny sprawiły, iż Hermiona upuściła swój kufel. – Ach, prawda. Zew Krwi.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Och, racja. Zew Krwi.

Hermiona siedziała jak ogłuszona, kiedy Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i oczyściła stół z kremowego piwa.

\- Powinnaś być ostrożniejsza, Hermiono.

\- Jak… co… ja…

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Przypuszczam, że profesor Snape omówił to z tobą – w końcu z nim mieszkasz.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Ale… ty… skąd _ty_ -Hermiona zamilkła, zirytowana swoją niemożnością wyrażenia czegokolwiek. Ale to było takie szokujące…

Twarz Ginny stwardniała na moment. – Tom.  
 _  
Magia Krwi. Jedna z ulubionych dziedzin Toma…_

Pamiętnik. Oczywiście. Ale jak dużo Ginny wiedziała? Jak dużo _mogła_ wiedzieć? Weasley'ówna zaczęła mówić, jakby usłyszała niewypowiedziane pytania Hermiony. Jej głos był cichy, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

\- Dużo się od niego nauczyłam. Nie pamiętam wszystkich szczegółów… mam takie przebłyski – obraz tego, zdanie tamtego… bardziej pamiętam emocje. Co Tom czuł, myśląc o pewnych rzeczach… - Ginny zamilkła i zagapiła się na kufel z piwem. – Posiadł mnie, wykorzystał do wykonywania magii krwi…

\- Pani Norris – westchnęła Hermiona. – Ostrzeżenie… napisane krwią…

Ginny przytaknęła. – To rytuał krwi, który miał siać strach i podejrzenie. Ja… walczyłam z nim… chciał, żebym użyła ludzkiej krwi, ale nie mogłam… - Przerwała, by odchrząknąć, ponieważ jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej zachrypnięty. – Pod koniec już mną nie władał. _Byliśmy_ jedną osobą _._ Nie wiem, ilu ludzi zdawało sobie z tego sprawę. Dzieliliśmy jedną życiową energię… Moją… dopóki Harry go nie zabił. A tak właściwie, póty nie zniszczył dziennika… on był połączeniem.

\- Bogowie, Ginn…

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Naprawdę powinnam być mu wdzięczna. To, czego się od niego nauczyłam… co czułam, poprzez niego, od Zewu… Chyba dlatego trzymałam się z dala od Czarnej Magii po śmierci Rona. Inaczej byłabym kuszona.

Hermiona zamarła w swoim krześle, niezdolna spojrzeć przyjaciółce w oczy. Rozmowy wokół nich toczyły się zwykłym rytmem, a ludzie pozostawali w błogiej nieświadomości o mrocznej dyskusji prowadzonej przez dwie młode wiedźmy w rogu. – Więc uczyłaś się… uczyłaś się o Zewie od Toma. Z pamiętnika. On wciąż był młody, kiedy go stworzył, więc czy już wtedy-

\- Już wtedy. Nauczył się, gdy był mały… Nie wiem, ile miał lat. Studiował na własną rękę, sprawił sobie… przyjaciół… którzy pomagali mu przy magii krwi. Ale potem… miałam takie wrażenie, jakby coś się stało. Może próbowali go zdradzić? Nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej wiem, iż poprzysiągł sobie, że każdy jego zwolennik będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na Zew i ślubować mu Wierność Krwi.

\- Wierność Krwi?

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, Hermiono – pamiętam przebłyski, obrazy tego, kiedy się o tym uczył. Dwie równoległe blizny na prawym boku. – Hermionie zabrakło powietrza, a utrzymanie spokojnej twarzy zabrało jej sporo wysiłku.  
 _  
Dwie równoległe blizny na prawym boku._

W głowie mignął jej obraz Severusa, obraz dwóch linii biegnących wzdłuż jego prawego boku… pamiętała, jak o nie zapytała i dostała szorstką odpowiedź. _Jest wiele rytuałów krwi, wiele rodzajów Magii Krwi.  
_  
Ale on miał cztery blizny, była tego pewna. Co to oznaczało? To także pozostałość po ślubowaniu Wierności Krwi, czy coś zupełnie innego?

Zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo milczy, pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Ginny. Rudowłosa obserwowała ją podejrzliwie. W końcu odnalazła głos i zapytała. – Co… co to robi? Wierność Krwi?

Ginny zerknęła najpierw w stronę baru, zanim odparła cichym głosem. – Ja tylko widziałam obrazy od Toma. Ale Remus mi powiedział-

\- Remus? Rozmawiałaś o tym z Remusem?

Ginny pokręciła głową. – Merlinie, Hermiono, dla kogoś tak mądrego… najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie mnie opętał, kazał wykonywać rytuały krwi i… i inne rzeczy, a potem dzielił ze mną moją energię życiową. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Dumbledore puściłby mnie, ot tak, po tym wszystkim?

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie i potrząsnęła głową. – Ja… chyba nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie myślałam. Nie sądziłam, że-

\- Nikt nie sądził. – Przerwała jej przyjaciółka i przez chwile siedziały pogrążone w milczeniu. W końcu Ginny westchnęła głośno. – Tego… nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, Hermiono. Wszystko w porządku. Tak, czy inaczej po tym… incydencie… często widywałam Dumbledore'a. Odwiedził Norę tamtego lata. I jeszcze potem, w roku szkolnym, kiedy przyszedł profesor Lupin. Rozmawiałam z nim raz w tygodniu. – Ginny odwróciła wzrok. – Ja… wciąż z nim rozmawiam. Czasami. Kiedy tego potrzebuję. On… Remus jest bardzo otwarty. I naprawdę sporo o tym wie – o Czarnej Magii, o skutkach.

\- Jak doradca… - wymruczała Hermiona, a Ginny posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie. – Przepraszam, to mugolska nazwa. Wiesz, ktoś, z kim rozmawia się o pewnych rzeczach, coś takiego.

\- Och. Więc, w każdym bądź razie, zapytałam Remusa o strzępki obrazów i uczuć, które dostałam od Toma. O niektórych nie mógł – lub _nie chciał_ – mi powiedzieć, ale o innych… jak o Wierności Krwi… - Zamilkła.

Hermiona chrząknęła. – Co… co ci o tym powiedział, Ginny?

\- To przysięga lojalności, wiążąca przysięga. Wydaje mi się, że kary są… surowe. Osoba przysięgająca nie może upuścić krwi, ani zabić osoby, której składa przyrzeczenie – to są te dwa cięcia. Chyba niewystarczające jest ślubowanie wyłącznie z Avadą Kedavrą, dlatego trzeba upuścić krew. - Zatrważający był obojętny ton, jakim młoda czarownica opisywała mroczne rytuały.

\- Tak, to… to ma sens. – Myśli Hermiony ścigały się, gdy myślała o konsekwencjach. Nic dziwnego, że Czarny Pan pozwalał swoim Śmierciożercom być uzbrojonym w swojej obecności… zawsze byłoby to dla niego ryzykowne. A Severus wspominał także, że nowi rekruci musieli oddać różdżki, zanim zostali zaprowadzeni przed Lorda. Dziewczyna zadrżała przypomniawszy sobie o Adrianie Pucey'u.

\- Remus nie mówił mi zbyt dużo o Zewie Krwi. Wszystko, co wiem – wszystko, co czuję odnośnie tego pochodzi od… od Toma. Pamiętam jego… zadowolenie, kiedy zobaczył krew, dotykał jej… zmuszał, bym ja ją dotykała. – Ginny spuściła wzrok. – Niech go szlag. Chciałam, żeby Remus opowiedział mi coś więcej, ale tego nie zrobił.

\- On sam pewnie też niewiele wie – rzuciła głucho Hermiona, a rudowłosa spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

\- Hermiono – a co _ty_ wiesz? Jak dużo wiesz?

\- Za dużo. – Dziewczyna biła się sama ze sobą. Przywitałaby z ulgą rozmowę na ten temat z kimś innym… kimś, kto mógł jakoś zrozumieć, kto rzuciłby trochę światła na sytuację bez obarczania jej wyrzutami sumienia. Otwarła i zamknęła usta kilka razy, będąc na skraju zaufania pokładanego w przyjaciółce, gdy Ginny położyła na jej dłoni swoją dłoń.

\- Hermiono, nie będę cię osądzać. Powinnaś już o tym wiedzieć.

Hermiona zapatrzyła się w oczy przyjaciółki i zobaczyła w nich prawdę. Wstrząśnięta, zdała sobie sprawę, że _dosłownie_ zobaczyła w nich prawdę… Severus wspominał, że ćwicząc tak intensywnie, będzie mogła używać Legillimencji – przynajmniej tej podstawowej – bez jakichś szczególnych ćwiczeń. Zahipnotyzowana czystymi, niebieskimi oczyma i swoimi odkryciami, zaczęła mówić.

Głos czasem ją zawodził i specjalnie nie opisała szczegółowo Zewu, ale ogrom ulgi, jaki czuła, gdy słowa płynęły z jej ust był pokrzepiający. Ginny słuchała w ciszy i czasami ściskała jej dłoń, kiedy nie mogła wydobyć głosu, a gdy skończyła, oparła się o krzesło i przez długą chwilę patrzyła na nią współczującym wzrokiem.

\- Zastanawiałam się… Hermiono, przykro mi, że to wszystko się wydarzyło. I cieszę się… cieszę się, że Snape zatrzymał cię tamtej nocy. Bogowie, jak pomyślę o tym, co mogło się stać…

\- Cieszę się, że mnie nie potępiasz-

Ginny potrząsnęła znacznie głową. – Jakbym mogła? Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie byłam kuszona jest wiedza, którą zdobyłam od Toma… Te zagrożenia… och, Hermiono.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wszystko w porządku. Czasem nadal czuję przyciąganie, ale nie… ono mnie nie ogarnia. – Rudowłosa przytaknęła i ostatni raz uścisnęła jej dłoń, zanim ją puściła.

\- Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego zmieniono oryginalny plan w stosunku do ciebie.

Oczy Hermiony się zwęziły. – Skąd wiesz-

Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu… Mama myśli, że kiedy Freda i George'a nie ma w pobliżu, to nie musi tak często rzucać zaklęć dźwiękoszczelnych. – Hermiona zachichotała cicho, a Ginny się uśmiechnęła. Chwilę potem ciągnęła bardziej poważnym tonem. – Słyszałam, jak rozmawiali noc po… po pogrzebie. Dumbledore, mama i tata, no i Snape. Chłopców nie było w domu, ale ja siedziałam w swoim pokoju… chyba myśleli, że śpię. Mówili o Beauxbâtons i brzmiało to, jakby już podjęli decyzję.

\- Och – westchnęła Hermiona. – Tak było, z tego, co mówił mi Severus. Ale potem… Severus wiedział, jakoś… nie powiedział mi tego, ale wiedział, że czytałam i uczyłam się. Musiał widzieć, jak wychodzę, albo rzucili jakieś zaklęcia, by wiedzieć, kiedy opuszczę zamek… już szłam, by- Hermiona zamilkła nagle, nie wiedząc, czy Ginny wie o Wiktorze. Decydując, by utrzymać to w sekrecie, ciągnęła dalej. – By uczyć się więcej. W hogwarckiej bibliotece nie ma naprawdę mrocznych ksiąg.

Ginny posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie, wyglądając na całkowicie pewną, iż zmieniła myśl w połowie zdania. Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy rudowłosa na nią nie naciskała.

W milczącej zgodzie zmieniły temat na swobodniejszy i rozmawiały do czasu, gdy musiały spotkać się z Harry'm i wrócić do zamku.

\- Ale… czy Czarny Pan może mieć teraz dostęp do jej wspomnień? Są połączeni-

Severus pokręcił głową, na co ona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie było go, gdy wróciła do mieszkania, co dało jej trochę czasu, by pomyśleć o Ginny. Kiedy wrócił, od razu opowiedziała mu o ich rozmowie – a przynajmniej o większej jej części.

\- W takich momentach przypominam sobie – w dość oczywisty sposób – że pochodzisz od mugoli, Hermiono. – Odetchnął, a ona czekała z niecierpliwością. – Czarny Pan nigdy nie był połączony z panną Weasley. Siedemnastoletni Tom Riddle tak. Lub raczej jego wspomnienie. Kopia.

\- Więc… Czarny Pan nie mógł wyczuć, co dzieje się z dziennikiem? – Trudno było jej w to uwierzyć.

\- Pamiętnik… zostawił ich całkiem sporo. W zasadzie, to jestem w posiadaniu jednego z nich – ukryłem go w skarbcu. I dobrze zabezpieczyłem. Pamiętniki są jak… jak portrety. To tylko obraz zawierający emocje i wiedzę osoby dokładnie z tego okresu, w którym został wykonany. Obraz, odbicie nie dorasta, ani nie ma połączenia z żyjącą osobą. – Podszedł do kominka i machnął różdżką. W mgnieniu oka polana zajęły się ogniem. – Czarny Pan nie ma pojęcia, co stało się z tym pamiętnikiem, tak jak i Dumbledore nie wie, co dzieje się ze wszystkimi kartami z Czekoladowych Żab z jego podobizną.

\- Och. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę, nie przegapiając jego zmarszczonego czoła, gdy tak zrobiła. Raz wspomniał, że przypomina mu to o jej młodości. – To ma sens.

Severus usiadł obok niej i odpiął kilka guzików koszuli. – Jednakże… jej wgląd w to, kim _był_ Tom Riddle może być użyteczny. Pomówię o tym z Dumbledorem.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie z rozchylonej koszuli wyłaniał się kawałek blizny po rytuałach krwi. – Severus… ona wie o Zewie. – Jej mąż zesztywniał. – W ogólnym pojęciu. Remus nie powiedział jej zbyt wiele.

\- Nie mógł powiedzieć jej zbyt wiele… to nie jest wiedza dostępna dla wszystkich, oprócz tych, którzy za nią podążają. A przynajmniej nie znają szczegółów. Byłoby dla mnie zaskoczeniem, gdyby wiedział więcej oprócz tego, że coś takiego istnieje i jest niebezpieczne. – Hermiona wyczuła nutkę drwiny w jego głosie i powstrzymała się przed westchnięciem.

\- Ma obrazy, uczucia od Toma… ona wciąż pamięta, Severusie. – Hermiona westchnęła. – Pamięta więcej, niż tylko to. Mówiła też o obietnicy, jaką sobie już wtedy złożył, że każdy jego zwolennik będzie… będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na Zew i złożyć przysięgę Wierności Krwi.

Severus odwrócił wzrok. – Tak.

\- Opisała również wizję, obraz, który widziała w jego umyśle, podczas gdy uczył się o rytuale Wierności Krwi. Dwie równoległe blizny na prawym boku. – Severus zastygł w miejscu i nadal się nie odzywał, patrząc jedynie w kominek. Refleks płomieni odbijał się w jego ciemnych oczach i pozwoliła się uspokoić ich hipnotycznym tańcem. Cichym, ostrożnym głosem zadała pytanie. – Komu przysięgałeś wierność, Severusie?

Zacisnął usta, brwi zbiegły się nad nosem, gdy odwrócił się i na nią spojrzał. – Co masz na myśli? – Słowa brzmiały niemal jak syk.

\- Opisała twój bok, Severusie. Tyle tylko, że masz cztery blizny, nie dwie. Zakładam, że dwie z nich są przysięgą dla Vol- Czarnego Pana.

– Tak. - Skinął szorstko.

\- Komu jeszcze złożyłeś przysięgę Wierności Krwi, Severusie? Oprócz Czarnego Pana?

\- Profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Kiedy przyszedłem do niego po… śmierci ojca.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego zszokowana. – On… chciał, byś przeprowadził czarno-magiczny rytuał-

Severus prychnął. – Oczywiście, że nie. Jest Gryfonem, ufa mi. Ale czułem potrzebę udowodnienia mu swojej lojalności.

\- Och. – Hermiona zamilkła na chwilę, walcząc sama ze sobą. – Jak...

Zaskoczył ją, gdy przerwał jej głębokim i pełnym głosem.

\- _Poprzez bólu krew i karę Zewu, moja ręka nigdy Twej krwi nie przeleje, ani do Twej śmierci się nie przyczyni_. – Utkwił w niej oczy. – To słowa przysięgi. I przypieczętowuje się je krwią.

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce zamiera w piersi. – Co… co to jest ból krwi? Kara Zewu? – Nie odpowiedział. – Severus? – Zdała sobie sprawę, że jej głos był nieco piskliwy, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Moody…

 _Uważa, że jestem jedyny, który może przeprowadzić Rytuał Krwi, ponieważ zostałem już splamiony._

Miała ochotę złapać go za szatę i potrząsnąć nim. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Podniosła dłoń i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, kiedy usłyszała pusty głos. – Ciągnie swój do swego. Jakąkolwiek krew upuścisz, do jakiejkolwiek śmierci się przyczynisz, sprowadzisz na siebie to samo.

Zerwała się z kanapy i patrzyła na niego z horrorem w oczach. – Ale… wtedy… Rytuał Krwi… przepowiednia… Moody… - Kręcąc głową, sapnęła. – Nie możesz! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Mogę nie mieć wyboru! – Spojrzał na nią zimnym wzrokiem.

\- Severus, nie!

\- Hermiono. – W jego tonie dźwięczała twarda ostateczność. – Zrobię. To. Co. Będę. Musiał.

Nigdy przedtem nie słyszała, by był tak nieustępliwy. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie mogła tego dalej ciągnąć, lecz jej serce zamieniło się w lód. Odwróciła się, by nie widział łez szklących się w jej oczach.

 _Och, bogowie… Moody musi przeprowadzić Rytuał… musi to zrobić!_

Lub…

Z nagłym postanowieniem przełknęła łzy i spojrzała na Severusa. Zwrócił jej spojrzenie, a nieustępliwy wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie. Chwyciła go gorączkowo i kiedy jej usta odnalazły jego, złożyła milczącą przysięgę.

 _Jeśli Moody tego nie zrobi… ktoś inny go zastąpi. I to_ nie _będzie Severus._

Hermiona westchnęła, pocierając skronie, kiedy siedziała w ich mieszkaniu po piątkowych lekcjach. Była wyczerpana. Tydzień zaczął się dobrze – a raczej rozluźniająco. Podczas kilku wieczorów znalazła wystarczająco czasu, by odwiedzić pokój wspólny Gryfonów, gadając z Nevillem, Harrym i pozostałymi. Seamus wciąż jej unikał, ale inni byli raczej zadowoleni. Lavender zdradziła jej później, że Seamus myśli, iż Hermiona powiedziała Severusowi o wszystkich aferach w gryfońskiej wieży, na co dziewczyna wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Jakby Severusa interesowało, którzy Gryfoni się obściskują, lub kogo obgadują podczas nauki.

Ale od tamtego czasu tydzień zaczął się pogarszać. Masa zadań do sprawdzenia i pogoda były okropne, co sprawiało, iż młodsi uczniowie hałasowali w zamku, gdyż nie mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Dzisiejszego popołudnia pomagała Minerwie w zajęciach z pierwszo- i drugorocznymi Ślizgonami, i powiedzieć, że była zirytowana byłoby katastrofalnym niedomówieniem. Dobrze, że wyrzuciła z ich sypialni kolory Slytherinu, bo chyba podarłaby zasłony na małe kawałeczki. Tak było… warknęła i zaczęła mocniej masować swoje skronie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że _mamy_ eliksir przeciwbólowy. Jestem, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Zerkając na męża, wykrzywiła się do niego dziko. – Dość tego. To twój trzeci złośliwy komentarz, jaki zrobiłeś odkąd wróciłam do domu. Wiesz – zapomnij o tym, co mówiłam o twojej Grze, dobra? Udawajmy, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałam i choć przez chwilę zacznij znowu być miły.

Uniósł brew i prychnął. – Muszę przyznać, że raczej podobał mi się powrót do bycia… nieuprzejmym.

\- Wielka szkoda – ciągnęła, wciąż się krzywiąc, lecz trudno było trwać w tym stanie, kiedy na jego twarzy zaczynał kwitnąć lekki uśmieszek.

\- I… raczej dobrze pamiętam, jak mówiłaś, że wolisz mnie takiego, jakim _naprawdę_ jestem. Tego chciałaś… całego mnie, tak się chyba wyraziłaś. – Jego uśmieszek rósł. – Popraw mnie, jeżeli się myślę, moja droga.

\- Tak, to prawda. Całego ciebie. _Włączając_ twoje aktorskie umiejętności. Szczególnie, gdy miałam taki dzień, w którym użerałam się z _twoimi_ Ślizgonami przez dwie ostatnie lekcje! - Jej mąż wybuchnął śmiechem… i nie mogła już dłużej się krzywić. Na jej ustach wykwitł półuśmiech, którego zdeterminowała się nie zamieniać w prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Dobrze to rozumiem, Hermiono. I zgadzam się – musiałem zafundować jednemu z moich _drogich_ drugorocznych wieczór ze mną. I oczywiście Gryfonowi.

Uniosła z ciekawością brew. – Zazwyczaj nie dajesz szlabanów w piątkowe wieczory – co się stało? Co zrobił mały, ślizgoński potwór?

\- Tsk, tsk. Takie uprzedzenie, pani Snape?

Prychnęła głośno. – I kto to mówi.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i usiadł obok niej, spoglądając na nią spod oka z rozbawieniem. – Obaj sprzeczali się po lekcji Eliksirów. Na nieszczęście, przegapiłem początek tego incydentu i musiałem wysłuchiwać słowa jednego Domu przeciwko drugiemu, więc byłem zobowiązany obojgu wlepić szlaban. – Zadowolona z siebie twarz i uśmieszek, który starał się ukryć – niezbyt skutecznie – powiedziały jej, że dobrze wiedział, kto w tej kłótni był agresorem.

Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się powstrzymać i uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Jej uśmiech nawet się powiększył, gdy wyobraziła sobie reakcję Harry'ego na to, iż zaczynała uznawać uprzedzenia Severusa względem Gryfonów za… _ujmujące_. Nie mogła tego wytłumaczyć niczym innym, jak tym, że było to po prostu takie… _Severuso-podobne._

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, iż nie tylko się uśmiecha, ale cała jej irytacja zniknęła, pochyliła głowę i przyjrzała się swojemu mężowi w zamyśleniu. Wydawało się, że był tak dobry w wyciąganiu jej ze złego humoru, jak ona _jego_. – Severus, ja… - zamilkła, zdenerwowana powiedzeniem tego, co bez trudu przeszło jej przez gardło tamtej pamiętnej nocy, nocy, w którą ją naznaczył. Zanim mogła dokończyć, przycisnął ją do siebie i złączył razem ich usta.

Z początku lekki pocałunek, niemalże drażniący, szybko zwiększył swoją intensywność… nie była świadoma tego, iż się do niego przysuwa, dopóki nie usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach, przyciskając się do niego mocno, a ich pocałunek stawał się coraz gorętszy. Dostała gęsiej skórki, gdy sunął ręką przez jej plecy, aż chwycił mocno jej biodra… i wtedy przestał, po czym jęknął w jej szyję, rozluźniając uścisk i odsuwając się.

\- Czasami jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak... kusząca dla mnie jesteś… ja nigdy- Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym westchnął. – Nie jest tak… jak się spodziewałem.

\- Ja też nie tego się spodziewałam. – Przymknęła oczy, gdy dotknął lekko jej policzka.

Wydawał się niepocieszony, kiedy znowu się odezwał. – Choć położenie, w jakim się aktualnie znajdujemy jest nadzwyczaj przyjemne, wydaje mi się, że za chwilę będziemy musieli iść do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. – Racja. I masz szlaban. – Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, pocałowała go po raz ostatni. – Późno wrócisz?

\- Mmm. To będzie chyba najkrótszy szlaban, jaki Mistrz Eliksirów kiedykolwiek dał.

Hermiona dłubała w swoim deserze, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Obok niej dwie praktykantki ponownie pogrążyły się w żywej dyskusji na temat konstelacji, którym powinny się przyjrzeć dzisiejszej nocy. Odwróciła się od nich, kiedy tylko zaczęły rozmowę. Jej oczy spoczęły na stole Slytherinu, gdzie Draco gapił się na nią z dziwnym, melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i zanim się odwrócił przybrał swój zwyczajny, skwaszony grymas.

Niespokojnie zerknęła na Severusa. On także rozglądał się po sali z twarzą dużo bardziej skwaszoną, niż Draco, szczególnie w momencie skanowania ślizgońskiego i gryfońskiego stołu. Ukryła uśmiech – nienawidził szlabanów, szczególnie, gdy kolidowały z dużo bardziej… interesującymi zajęciami. W końcu spojrzał na nią i uniósł lekko brew. Uśmiechała się, gdy wstał i wyszedł z sali, powiewając za sobą szatami w iście Snape'owym stylu.

Odłożyła widelec i westchnęła. Równie dobrze może wrócić do ich mieszkania… naprawdę powinna wziąć trochę tego eliksiru przeciwbólowego i poczekać na Severusa. Już wstawała, gdy zwyczajna, brązowa sowa wleciała do Wielkiej Sali i wylądowała tuż przed nią.

\- Niezłe wyczucie czasu – mruknęła, odwiązując list i dając sówce trochę swojego deseru. Zerkając szybko na przesyłkę, zauważyła jej ciężkość i adres wypisany wyrazistym pismem. _Wiktor_. Wsadziła list do kieszeni szaty, pożyczyła towarzyszkom dobrej nocy i wyszła z sali.

Po zażyciu eliksiru przeciwbólowego, zrobiła sobie trochę herbaty, by usunąć z ust gorzki smak mikstury, i usiadła w swoim ulubionym fotelu wzdychając z ulgą. Gdy coś zaszeleściło w jej kieszeni, przypomniała sobie o przesyłce.

Wyciągnęła ją i zastygła z ciekawości. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to na pismo Wiktora, ale kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej… Marszcząc lekko brwi, rozdarła kopertę i wyciągnęła list. Wiadomość była krótka i zwięzła.

 _Zwracam ci to – wierzę, iż było przeznaczone dla Ciebie. Czy wiesz, że Twoje imię było ostatnim słowem, jakie przeszło przez jego usta? Tak tragiczny koniec… tak niepotrzebne poświęcenie._

 _Jest tu też coś, co należało do jednego z atakujących. Może twoje zaufanie nie jest jednak do końca uzasadnione, pani Snape. Są jednak inni, którzy chętnie pomogą, jeżeli szukasz zemsty._

Nie było podpisu. Wstała i trzęsącymi się dłońmi upuściła kopertę. Upadła na dywan ciężej, niż powinna i głośno przełykając ślinę, Hermiona rzuciła na nią kilka ujawniających czarów, zanim schyliła się, by ją podnieść. Zbierając w sobie odwagę otworzyła szerzej kopertę i wyciągnęła to, co się w niej znajdowało.  
 _  
Och, bogowie… nie…_

Kolejny pierścionek.

Zaręczynowy pierścionek.

I wiedziała. _Wiedziała_ , że to nie była sztuczka… mogła wyczuć obecność Rona… prawdopodobnie przelotną… ale _będącą tam._

„ _… gdybym tylko z nim poszedł… ale uznałem, że sam powinien wybrać pierścionek dla ciebie-"_

 _„Pierścionek? On… dlatego poszedł do Hogsmeade? Sam? Mówiłam mu, że nie… nie chciałam…"_

I… bogowie, krew. Zaschnięta krew. Nie mała plamka, jak na pierścionku matki... Ale praktycznie pokrywająca go, jak ciemnobrązowa farba. Tak dużo… był w jego kieszeni, gdy go znaleźli i torturowali do śmierci? Czy raczej trzymał go w dłoni i kiedy zaatakowali, wypuścił go walcząc o życie przeciwko… przeciwko ilu? _Jest tu też coś, co należało do jednego z atakujących._

Powstrzymując łzy, uniosła pierścień wyżej. W zaschniętej krwi uwięziony był długi, ciemny włos. Wiedziała, do kogo należy.

I wiedziała też, _wiedziała_ , że to sztuczka – rozpaczliwy wysiłek tych bydlaków, mający na celu zachwianie jej zaufania do męża, z którym łączyła ją więź.

Do człowieka, którego kochała.

Skąd wzięli jego włos? Spokojna, ogarnięta dziwnym odrętwieniem, spojrzała na pierścionek i potwierdziła swoje podejrzenia. Włos właściwie nie zastygł w zaschniętej krwi, lecz musiała przyznać rację Malfoy'om: słaby, klejący czar, który zastosowali, mógł zmylić większość ludzi. Szczególnie tych zdenerwowanych, którzy mogli jedynie spojrzeć na pierścień, rzucić go i wybiec z pokoju…

A ona nie miała zamiaru uciekać. Nie teraz.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Zacisnęła mocno palce na pierścionku. Jak długo jeszcze będzie znosić ich zaczepki i dobrze wymierzone ataki?

 _Masz sposób, by złamać zabezpieczenia._

Tak, ma. I może go użyć.

Przed jej oczyma pojawiła się dziwna mgiełka i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w sypialni, szarpnięciem otwiera kufer i wyciąga list od Wiktora sprzed wielu tygodni… list zawierający zaklęcia łamiące zabezpieczenia.

Słaby głos rozległ się gdzieś w zakamarkach jej umysłu…

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._

… lecz nie zważała na niego, podczas gdy rosła w niej druga wola, druga energia i brutalnie spychała te myśli na bok. Stała, czując jak gdyby jakaś siła kierowała jej kończynami i zmuszała do biegu w miejsce, gdzie Severus trzymał czarno-magiczne księgi. Zwęziła oczy z rosnącą w sobie furią i zaczęła miotać wszystkimi zaklęciami z listu. Po kilku wymówionych inkantacjach zabezpieczenia opadły. Chwyciła pierwszą książkę, którą Wiktor jej wysłał i szybko przebiegła ją wzrokiem, instynktownie pomijając bardziej niewinne zaklęcia i kierując się na koniec książki.

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Znajdzie klątwę… klątwę specjalnie dla Malfoy'a… i po wszystkim rzuci proste Oblivate, by Draco nigdy się nie dowiedział, kto go zaatakował… ale ona będzie. Och, tak, będzie wiedziała. To było jak swędzenie błagające o podrapanie i gdy kontynuowała czytanie, zaczęło jej wirować w głowie, a pragnienie przybierało na sile z każdą sekundą, choć pochłaniała wszystkie słowa książki.

Jej dłoń, znowu kierowana własną wolą, chwyciła różdżkę. To było wewnątrz jej energii, wiedziała to, mogła to _wyczuć…_ czerwona mgiełka formowała się przy brzegach jej wzroku, dech zamarł w piersi, a furia rosła niewyobrażalnie szybko. Ćwiczyła dokładne ruchy różdżką, zanim wymawiała inkantację… usta poruszały się w ciszy… wściekłość rosła… czerwień… strach… mgła… za wiele…

… jej żołądek skręcił się boleśnie, różdżka wypadła z dłoni z cichym stuknięciem uderzając o podłogę. Zgięta w pół, zataczając się i potykając dotarła do łazienki, gdzie zaczęła niekontrolowanie wymiotować, pot i łzy zmieszały się i utworzyły na jej twarzy błyszczącą maskę.

Severus wpatrywał się w świeżo wyczyszczony kociołek, z ostrożnie pojawiającym się szyderstwem na twarzy, na nieszczęście dla dwójki uczniów stojących tuż przed nim, kiedy to poczuł. Ze znaku biło gorąco.

Strach… gniew… ból…

Za dużo. I jeszcze coś, czego nie mógł zidentyfikować…

\- Wynocha – syknął. Dwójka chłopców patrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Koniec szlabanu. Wynocha. Już! – zagrzmiał.

Uciekli.

Kiedy tylko znikli, pchany przyciąganiem znaku krwi, wrócił do ich mieszkania. Przeszedł przez biblioteczkę i gabinet, a wszedłszy do mieszkania szybko dostrzegł leżące na podłodze czarno-magiczne książki oraz jej różdżkę. Kątem oka dostrzegł także kawałek pergaminu, ale szedł dalej… _Hermiona._

Swoją żonę odnalazł skuloną w łazience. Cała się trzęsła, pot perlił się na jej skórze, a kiedy się przysunął zauważył, że musiała wymiotować. Machnięciem różdżki rzucił czyszczące zaklęcie i ukląkł, a coraz mroczniejsze myśli kiełkowały w jego umyśle, wywołując u niego dreszcze.

\- _Accio_ żółta buteleczka! – Złapał małą butelkę z eliksirem łagodzącym nudności, odkorkował ją i wsparłszy ręką jej głowę wlał w nią standardową dawkę.

Powinno zadziałać natychmiast, chyba, że…

W zaskakującym pokazie siły wyzwoliła się z jego uścisku i ponownie zwymiotowała. Jak to możliwe?

Choroba…

Przeczytała zaledwie kilka zdań – to niemożliwe! Jak mogła być na to tak podatna? Widział w jej umyśle, _wiedział_ , że nie kłamała, mówiąc, ile przeczytała z Księgi Krwi.

Więc jak dopadła ją choroba?

\- Tak mała ilość tego, co przeczytałaś nie powinna wywoływać takiej reakcji, Hermiono.

\- Nie okłamałam cię! – Jej głos był słaby, lecz i tak mógł usłyszeć w nim jad.

\- Wiem to! – warknął. Bardziej opanowanym tonem dodał. – Widziałem, pamiętasz?

\- Myślę… Czuję się już lepiej. To mija… może po prostu to przez ten eliksir przeciwbólowy. – Usiadła, trzęsąc się na całym ciele, a on uniósł brew. Aż za dobrze pamiętał swoją własną chorobę – nie mógł ruszyć się z łóżka przez kilka dni. Coś było nie tak… coś pominął. Może się mylił, może nie była to choroba Zewu.

Severus potrząsnął głową. Nie. Czuł to, czuł pokrewieństwo… było silne, silniejsze, niż normalnie. Wiedział… głęboko w kościach wiedział.

\- Widziałem książki, Hermiono, i widziałem twoją różdżkę. Co się stało? Dlaczego złamałaś moje zabezpieczenia? – Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej poruszony.

\- Pierścionek – odparła dziwnie matowym tonem.

\- Pierścionek?

\- Pierścionek Rona… mój pierścionek… kupił go dla mnie – tutaj. Jest tutaj. Malfoy go przysłał – po twoim wyjściu. Sowa. List. – Rozwarła powoli lewą pięść, ukazując pierścień. Trochę zaschniętej krwi zmieszało się z potem i ubrudziło jej skórę ciemnym szkarłatem. Przeszło go jakieś złe przeczucie, gdy delikatnie wyciągnął go z jej dłoni.

Syknął w momencie, gdy tylko dotknął pierścionka. Zaczął mu się przyglądać zwężonymi oczyma. Było w nim coś… jakieś dziwne uczucie łaskotało go w głębi umysłu… całkiem znajome… znajome. Krew… _czuł ją już kiedyś_. Nagle oddał go jej i wstał, udając się do gabinetu, gdzie trzymał najniebezpieczniejsze księgi. Gdzie trzymał Księgę Krwi.

\- Zostań w biblioteczce – rozkazał, gdy tylko zauważył, jak Hermiona za nim podąża.

\- Nie. Co-?

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię skrępował, Hermiono. Wrócę za chwilę – warknął i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, po czym zdjął blokady z Księgi Krwi. Gdy ją dotknął… tak. Ta sama. Ten sam odpływ i przypływ, ta sama esencja… z niewielką różnicą…

Krew piszącego zmieszana z krwią ofiary…

Wiktor był piszącym.

Pan Weasley był ofiarą.

Krew młodego mężczyzny – kochanka, człowieka, który zabrał jej dziewictwo… zmieszana z krwią innego mężczyzny – przyjaciela, człowieka, który stworzył księgę… który był piszącym… który przyrządził atrament według starożytnej tradycji, używając starych zaklęć…

 _Merlinie._

Jakie były efekty? Krew kochanka zmieszana z krwią przyjaciela, atrament nasycony Zewem… czy związek z obojgiem ułatwił Zewowi wsiąknięcie w nią? Jego własna krew zamarzła w żyłach. Czy mógł nią już zawładnąć?

To by wiele wyjaśniało.

Wiedział, że musi być pewien identyczności krwi – będzie potrzebował niezaprzeczalnego dowodu dla Dumbledore'a. Wziął księgę i wszedł z powrotem do gabinetu. Hermiona patrzyła na niego w szoku, jej zlęknione oczy omiotły książkę, zanim powróciły na jego twarz. Widział jak jej dłonie zaczynają się trząść, kiedy tylko książka znalazła się w pobliżu i warknął z frustracji. Początek...

Ignorując jej pytania, położył księgę na biurku i odnalazł pierścień, po czym umieścił go na czerwonej oprawie i poważnym głosem rzucił specjalistyczne, ujawniające zaklęcia.

Oba przedmioty zapłonęły czystą czerwienią.

Potwierdziło się wszystko.

Usiadł ciężko na krześle, patrząc niewidomym wzrokiem w pierścionek. Następstwa…

\- Co się dzieje? – Jej głos drżał słabo, lecz nie oderwał wzroku od księgi.

\- Po raz pierwszy jesteś chora po czytaniu?

\- Co? Tak, Severusie – mówiłam ci. Ja nie… nie czytałam za wiele z żadnej z tych książek. Coś… coś mną dzisiaj kierowało…

Uniósł wzrok. Stała obok niego i patrzyła na pierścień. – Co to jest, Severusie? Odezwij się… Dlaczego pierścionek Rona… krew…

Widział, gdy uderzyło w nią zrozumienie i zerwał się z krzesła, łapiąc ją, gdy osłabła z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

Objął ją mocno, gdy jej drżące kolana przestały utrzymywać jej ciężar. Trzymał ją blisko, przekazywał siłę… szeptał do ucha. – Dlatego odczuwasz to tak mocno, nawet po tak niewielkiej ilości tekstu, jaką przeczytałaś.

Odsunęła się i na niego spojrzała. – Ja… czy uważasz, że… jestem…

\- Jesteś związana i z piszącym i z ofiarą… Przyjaciel z jednej strony, kochanek z drugiej. – Widział jak otwiera usta, by zaprotestować przeciwko terminologii, jaką się posłużył, lecz przerwał jej, zanim w ogóle się odezwała. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – ale Zew mało obchodzi waga, jaką przywiązujesz do związku. Pan Weasley zabrał twoją dziewiczą krew, dlatego jesteś z nim związana krwią.

\- Tak… jak jestem związana z tobą?

Pokręcił głową. – Nie aż tak silnie, Hermiono. Jednakże… jesteście związani. To wyjaśnia poczucie czegoś złego, które w tobie rosło.

\- Czy… Zew już… czy on… czy jest już za późno? Jestem…

\- Nie! Nie… powiedziałem ci, tylko Niewybaczalne lub Rytuał Krwi mogą ostatecznie zatwierdzić połączenie z Zewem. Ale… wydaje mi się, że to początek. Przyciąganie, jakie czułaś, pragnienie zemsty…

\- Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą – wyszeptała prawie niedosłyszalnie, odwróciwszy się, by na niego nie patrzeć.

Zamarł. – Co powiedziałaś? - Spojrzała na niego, a on intensywnie wpatrzył się w jej oczy. Były puste… przekrwione… zlęknione…

\- Słyszę to w swojej głowie od czasu, gdy zobaczyłam Rona… Nie, to nieprawda. Odkąd otworzyłam książkę… tę książkę… Och, bogowie…

Severus przymknął na moment oczy. _Zew…_ dobrze pamiętał swoje własne myśli, kiedy stał nad półżywym ciałem ojca… _Chcę sprawić, by zapłacił._ To wiele wyjaśnia.

\- Ciągnie swój do swego.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż powiedział to na głos, dopóki nie usłyszał głośnego westchnienia Hermiony. Zerknął na nią i powoli przytaknął. – Zew… od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz dotknęłaś mojej blizny żądał, bym cię ze sobą związał… i nie osłabł, dopóki cię nie naznaczyłem. Na początku nie rozumiałem dlaczego… ale teraz… - Wahał się chwilę, dopóki jej oczy nie rozszerzyły się ze zrozumieniem. – Zew w mojej krwi musiał wyczuć twój, szczególnie kiedy dotknęłaś blizny. I zapragnął cię… zapragnął związać cię z kimś, kto miał w sobie Zew…

\- Ale nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś – to dlatego złapałeś mnie wtedy za nadgarstek! Jak często on… podnosił się?

Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. – Za każdym razem, gdy jej dotknęłaś. A potem, tamtej nocy… gdy cię naznaczyłem, to pragnienie mną zawładnęło. Żądanie… nie mogłem mu się oprzeć. Chciał, żebym cię ze sobą związał.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Nie jestem pewny… ale uważam… jeśli byłabyś związana z innym, mającym w sobie Zew, bardziej prawdopodobnym będzie, że się nie odwrócisz… że nie zerwiesz połączenia.

Severus westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy, patrząc w ogień. Kiedy znowu się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał odlegle, nawet dla niego samego. – Zew nie posiada umysłu, ale ma wolę przetrwania, rozprzestrzeniania się. I ta wola jest silna.

\- Więc… jest we mnie? – Jej głos drżał tylko trochę.

\- Tak. Ale to początek, jak na razie. Tak czy inaczej, na pewno byś to odczuła… emocje, których byś doświadczyła ujawniłyby się dużo wcześniej. – Odwracając się szybko w jej stronę, przyszpilił ją spojrzeniem. – Hermiono. _Musisz_ unikać uczenia się czegokolwiek więcej. To nie jest już dla ciebie bezpieczne, nawet niewinne tomy będą umacniać most i pozwolą Zewowi mocniej się w ciebie wedrzeć. To dlatego – tak myślę – zaczęłaś chorować. Być może choroba przebiegła łagodnie przez więź, jaką dzielisz z ofiarą i piszącym.

Popatrzyła na niego z buntem w oczach, ale spokojnie wytrzymał to spojrzenie, dopóki się nie złamała i nie przytaknęła. Przysunęła się do niego i skrzyżowała na piersi ramiona, patrząc w ogień, lekko chwiejąc się na nogach. Obserwował jej twarz, na której tańczący blask ognia malował pomarańczowe i żółte plamy… niekiedy blask barwił jej policzki na czerwono.

Jak krew.

Severus nakłonił ją do pójścia do łóżka, po tym, jak przeprosiła go za ukrycie przed nim listu z łamiącymi blokady zaklęciami.

\- Zew był silny… Znam to aż za dobrze, Hermiono. Nie spowodowała tego twoja słabość – okazałaś więcej siły woli, niż mógłbym oczekiwać, szczególnie, że nie wiedziałaś, co się dzieje. Powinienem był wziąć to pod uwagę- Zamilkł i pokręcił zdecydowanie głową, odmawiając zagłębiania się w dyskusje, dopóki się nie wyśpi. Zgodziła się, zbyt roztrzęsiona przez chorobę i wyczerpana emocjami, by znaleźć w sobie siłę na kłócenie się.

Z wdzięcznością skuliła się obok niego i zamknęła oczy, rozluźniając się, gdy delikatnie pogładził jej włosy.

Spać. Tak. Jutro. Jutro będzie wystarczająco szybko, by pomówić o tym, zadać pytania… dowiedzieć się, co mogę… tak zmęczona…

Zasypiała.

Gorączkowe sny atakowały jej umysł, nie przerażenie, nie wspomnienia, ale coś innego… nerwowość, niepokój, jej umysł wiedział o czymś, z czego ona nie zdawała sobie sprawy… ale chciał, by się dowiedziała…

Wspomnienia wdarły się w jej drzemiącą głowę. Gardłowy głos młodej kobiety wypowiadającej przepowiednię…

 _Kluczem do pokonania światła nad cieniem_  
 _Jest krew przyjaciela złączona w czerwieni_

Usiadła, głośno oddychając, z sercem łomoczącym szybko w piersi.

 _Krew przyjaciela._

 _Związana w czerwieni._

Severus, w mgnieniu oka, był tuż przy niej, trzymając ją mocno. – Co się dzieje, Hermiono?

\- Krew przyjaciela… Krew przyjaciela związana w czerwieni! Księga Krwi jest czerwona – czerwone wiązanie – krew Rona… Ron jest tym przyjacielem, nie ja! Klucz znajduje się w księdze!


	20. Chapter 20

Severus starał się zmusić swój w połowie uśpiony umysł do podążania za histerycznymi okrzykami żony. Nawet wtedy, gdy jego ramiona ciasno owinęły się wokół niej, jej gorączkowe słowa rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle: _„Księga Krwi jest czerwona – czerwone wiązanie – krew Rona… Ron jest tym przyjacielem, nie ja! Klucz znajduje się w księdze!"_

Obróciła się, ich oczy były utkwione w sobie, nosy oddalone o cale od siebie. Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech, więc szybko go wypuścił, przytulając ją do swojej piersi.

 _Merlinie._

Miała rację. Przez cały czas interpretowali przepowiednię pod niewłaściwym kątem… zakładając, iż dotyczy Hermiony. Ale po tym, czego dowiedzieli się dzisiejszej nocy… oczywiście. To Księga Krwi, zawierająca krew pana Weasley'a… klucz znajdował się w księdze, a nie w krwi jego żony. Poczuł falę ulgi i rozluźnił za mocny uścisk. Ulga… więc nie spocznie na barkach Hermiony to, co musi być zrobione. Był na krawędzi, odkąd dowiedział się o zainteresowaniu nią Zewu – może i słabym, ale jednak. Z jej ograniczoną rolą w przepowiedni, będzie miał lepsze argumenty, by trzymać ją z dala od ostatecznej bitwy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Hermiono – rzekł miękko, jedwabistym tonem, który ją uspokajał. – Klucz musi się znajdować w Księdze Krwi. – Poczuł gorące łzy, kiedy przycisnęła się do niego mocniej, wtulając twarz w jego pierś. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze. – Znajome słowa przywołały na myśl wspomnienie – on, siedzący w gabinecie tej brzemiennej w skutki nocy wiele tygodni temu, patrzący w jej przekrwione oczy przez biurko… jego irytacja jej ignorancją… niechciany podziw, jaki wzbudzała w nim swoją odwagą… desperackie próby zawrócenia jej ze ścieżki, którą naiwnie wybrała.

Na szczęście posłuchała, choć było to niepewne w tym czasie. Alternatywa… Pokręcił lekko głową i zaschło mu w gardle, gdy przypomniał sobie, co zmuszony byłby zrobić tamtej nocy, kiedy podążał za nią z Hogwartu. Nocy, podczas której siedziała w jego gabinecie, bez ogródek wyznając cel swego wyjścia. Uczyć się Czarnej Magii… atakować tych, którzy byli mistrzami w tej sztuce…

… uzyskać zemstę.

Jej słowa z tamtego wieczoru rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie… _Ogień trzeba zwalczać ogniem_. Jego ramiona, wciąż owinięte wokół niej, zadrżały, gdy przypomniał sobie swoją odpowiedź na to stwierdzenie.

 _To chyba najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką dziś pani powiedziała, panno Granger._

I teraz wiedział… mylił się. Największa potęga ich czasów… Czarny Pan… i klucz do pokonania go tkwiący w najmroczniejszej czarno-magicznej księdze… Księdze Krwi. Napisanej krwią przyjaciela… związanej w głębokiej czerwieni.

Wydawało się, iż miała rację, mimo wszystko. Jedynym sposobem do zwalczenia tego ognia będzie ogień.

Oboje spali niespokojnie i obudzili się jeszcze przed świtem. Severus powiedział jej o swoim planie zobaczenia się z Dumbledorem tak wcześnie, jak to tylko możliwe, a Hermiona nie wyraziła żadnych obiekcji.

Severus patrzył na nią przez stół – z przymglonym wzrokiem dłubała w śniadaniu, które zamówili z kuchni. Nie wiedział, czy był to skutek przebytej choroby, czy rewelacji odnośnie pochodzenia Księgi.

\- Więc Wiktor tam był. Kiedy zabili Rona. – Jej głos przełamał ciszę. – On jest… pewnie jest w zmowie z Malfoy'ami, czyż nie? I wcześniej też był?

Severus odstawił swoją filiżankę i wykrzywił się. – Na to wygląda. Nie wiem, czy działa według własnego planu, czy podąża za innymi… Przewiduję, że i jedno i drugie po części.

\- Racja. – Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza, a Hermiona w roztargnieniu owijała sobie kilka kosmyków wokół palca. Nagle zamarła i spojrzała na swój palec i włosy. – Och, bogowie… Zapomniałam… jak mogłam… - Popatrzyła na niego zatrwożona. – Severus – twój włos…

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Twój włos – próbowali… zaczekaj- Wstała, wybiegła z pokoju i wróciła chwilę później niosąc pergamin w dłoni. Podała mu list i obserwowała jego twarz, gdy czytał. – Twój włos był przyczepiony do pierścionka. Zaklęciem klejącym. Ja… _wiedziałam_ jakoś, że był twój…

Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Nie miał wątpliwości, iż podejrzenia Hermiony co do prawdziwości włosa były słuszne – jeden z efektów więzi krwi. Ale jak… zawsze był bardzo ostrożny… Jak Lucjusz mógł?...

Nagle, obraz wdarł się do jego umysłu… Adrian Pucey, chwytający go… krew chłopca wsiąkająca w jego szaty, zaciśnięte dłonie zrywające częściowo maskę z twarzy, uwalniając włosy z kaptura…

…a potem Lucjusz, ciągnący ciało chłopca do Nagini…

\- Bez wątpienia Lucjusz miał go od Pucey'a.

Hermiona otwarła usta w zrozumieniu. – Więc…

\- Tak. Lucjusz może użyć go do Eliksiru Wielosokowego… Jestem pewien, że nie wysłał Ci jedynego włosa. – Severus zmarszczył brwi, przetwarzając nowe informacje.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Nie… nie jestem pewna _jak_ , ale po prostu wiedziałam, że był twój.

\- Więź krwi, prawdopodobnie – odparł bezwiednie, studiując dokładnie list. – Wydaje się, iż to pismo Lucjusza, choć tak samo dobrze może być i Draco. Są raczej podobni.

\- W więcej, niż tylko jednej kwestii – rzekła kwaśno Hermiona. Severus rzucił na nią okiem i przytaknął, po czym odłożył pergamin na stół.

\- Ten włos mnie niepokoi, Hermiono. Wierzę, iż będziesz mogła stwierdzić, czy to naprawdę ja, przez więź krwi, ale… - Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej. Wielosok był realnym zagrożeniem, więc powiedział to na głos.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Najprościej będzie ustanowić jakieś hasło. Jeżeli będę miała podejrzenia, zapytam cię o nie. – Severus spoglądał na nią niepewnie, a ona westchnęła. – Zgaduję, że to jedynie mugolski patent. Zabezpiecza to dzieci przed porwaniem – rodzice ustalają z nimi hasło i jeżeli ktoś, kogo nie znają, przyjdzie twierdząc, że został wysłany przez rodziców, mogą się upewnić, czy tak jest naprawdę.

Severus myślał nad tym chwilę. Pomysł był dobry… Mogliby wybrać słowo, którego nikt by nie odgadł… którego żaden śmierciożerca by nie zgadł. Może jakieś mugolskie zdanie. I jeżeli delikwent nie podałby hasła, wierzył, iż emocje Hermiony byłyby wystarczająco silne, by zaalarmować go o zagrożeniu. – Intrygujące… i może zadziałać.

\- Dobrze. Co powiesz na Eastenders?

\- Słucham?

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. – To mugolski show… telewizyjny show. Wieczorna opera mydl- Zaczęła ponownie chichotać, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. – Nieważne. Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówię.

\- Za co jestem bezgranicznie wdzięczny – rzekł, uśmiechając się nieco drwiąco. Widział czasami telewizję podczas wypadów do mugolskiego Londynu, lecz nie odnalazł w niej żadnego uroku. Było to coś, jak magiczny portret, ale nie można było porozmawiać z osobami znajdującymi się w nim. Gdzie tu sens?

Linie rozbawienia wokół jej oczu znikły, gdy chrząknęła i wpatrzyła się w swój talerz. – Severusie… jeżeli mylimy się co do tej części przepowiedni, jak-

Uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją. – Zaczekaj… musimy iść pomówić z Dumbledore'em. Nie ma sensu przechodzić przez to dwa razy, Hermiono. – Spojrzał na nią surowo – mogła wywlec teraz jakikolwiek temat, a on nie był w nastroju, by przechodzić przez to więcej razy, niż musiał tego poranka. Bez wątpienia zostanie zwołane częściowe zebranie Zakonu, by przedyskutować nowy wątek Księgi Krwi.

I bez wątpienia odbędzie się jeszcze mniejsze zebranie, na którym przedyskutuje się skutki Zewu Hermiony. Spotkanie trzech. Zastanawiał się nad sposobem uniknięcia dzielenia się tą informacją z Dumbledorem, ale niebezpiecznym byłoby trzymanie takiej wiedzy z dala od dyrektora. Jeżeli coś by mu się stało… Hermiona musi być obserwowana – i prowadzona – bardzo ostrożnie.

Jej głos przerwał jego rozmyślania. – W porządku. – Brzmiała na nieco rozdrażnioną, ale się zgodziła.

Zew Hermiony… Severus wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powoli powietrze. Pamiętał bardzo dobrze jej reakcję sprzed tygodnia, kiedy dowiedziała się o przysiędze Wierności Krwi i miał złe przeczucie, iż wie, co będzie chciała zrobić, jeśli Moody odmówi przeprowadzenia Rytuału Krwi. Gryfoni. Nie było nawet pewne, czy będzie to niezbędne… przepowiednie mogą oznaczać wszystko, tak naprawdę… choć nie miał pojęcia, jakie inne znaczenie może ona mieć. _Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień…  
_  
\- Bezsensowne, pamiętasz, Severusie? – rzekła miękko Hermiona, a on posłał jej rozeźlone spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, powodując, że się skrzywił. Impertynencja. Ale miała rację.

\- Jest… trudno… o tym nie myśleć.

\- Wiem. Mam ten sam problem. – Hermiona ugryzła tost i rozsiadła się w swoim krześle, przyglądając mu się w zamyśleniu. Było jeszcze coś, co musiał z nią omówić – coś bardzo ważnego, jeżeli miała całkowicie uniknąć owładnięcia przez Zew.

\- Hermiono… - Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuował. – _Nigdy_ nie możesz pozwolić sobie na użycie Niewybaczalnego, lub przeprowadzenie Rytuału Krwi. Mówiłem ci – im silniejsza jesteś, tym większa pokusa. Zew jest teraz w ukryciu – czeka… nie chce, by nić zanikła. Pragnie tobą zawładnąć, stać się częścią ciebie… będzie cię zmuszać do pogrubiania mostu, sfinalizowania połączenia. Im więcej się uczysz, tym silniejsze będzie pragnienie. – Miała dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- Głos…

Severus natychmiast stał się czujniejszy. – Głos?

Hermiona patrzyła na swój talerz, nie chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Czasami to wspomnienia, wspomnienia rzeczy, które powiedziałam… czasami coś innego. To, co mówiłam ci w nocy – czasami słyszę słowa. _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._ – Poczuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba, gdy usłyszał jej zimny głos. – A znowu innym razem słyszę twój głos… to on pomaga mi oprzytomnieć.

Zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu. – Mój głos?

\- Tak. _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._ To… pomaga mi oprzeć się pragnieniu… Ale czasami jest ono silniejsze. Pragnienie. Ja- ja nie wiem, czy uda mi się zawsze powstrzymywać. Nie czuję tego przez cały czas, tylko rzadko… ale ostatniej nocy- Zamilkła i odwróciła twarz.

\- To, jak na razie, tylko początek, Hermiono. Jeżeli uzyska pełnię kontroli… powstrzymywanie go będzie naprawdę trudne. Teraz odczuwasz jego wpływ rzadko. Jeśli przeprowadzisz Rytuał Krwi, lub rzucisz Avadę… Zew w pełni zagnieździ się w twej naturze.

\- Czy- Podniosła na niego wzrok. – Czy ty to czujesz przez cały czas? Pragnienie?

Skinął ostro, jednym palcem sunąc po krawędzi filiżanki. – Tak. Czasami jest ono silniejsze, czasami słabsze, ale zawsze jest. Jak obecność w mojej krwi, w moim umyśle. Czekając, by się nasycić. Jak mówiłem, są pewne rzeczy, które pomagają trzymać go… w uśpieniu. Ale to nigdy nie mija. Jak przypływ i odpływ…

\- Zazwyczaj w ogóle tego nie odczuwam…

\- To się zmieni, jeżeli sfinalizujesz połączenie. Tak będzie, jeśli… otworzysz się na Zew, przyjmiesz to, co oferuje. A potem nie ma już odwrotu.

Hermiona, skończywszy opowiadać Dumbledore'owi o wnioskach, do jakich doszła poprzedniej nocy, oddychała nierówno. Krew przyjaciela… Ron na to nie zasłużył. Oczywiście, nikt nie zasłużył, ale najmniej już on, którego jedyną zbrodnią był dobór przyjaciół. Jego oddanie… chronił ją, nie dbając o własne bezpieczeństwo. Podskoczyła z zaskoczenia, kiedy ktoś dotknął jej dłoni i odwróciła się do Severusa, by spojrzeć na niego z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, gdyż wiedziała, co myślał o publicznym okazywaniu uczuć.

Po drugiej stronie biurka Dumbledore westchnął i potarł oczy. Hermiona zerknęła na starego czarodzieja i poczuła się niepewnie, widząc, że wygląda na tak… zmęczonego. I nagle ją to uderzyło – Albus żył w stanie wojny prawie przez całe życie. Najpierw Grindelwald, potem Voldemort… i do tego jeszcze jego dyrektorskie obowiązki.

\- Dyrektorze? Albusie? – zapytała niepewnie. Siedzący obok niej Severus odwrócił wzrok i z twarzą niewyrażającą żadnych emocji zagapił się w okno.

Ignorując ją, dyrektor uniósł głowę i utkwił wzrok w Snape'ie, który cały czas patrzył w okno. – Potwierdzasz… że to krew pana Wealsey'a? – Hermiona przełknęła ciężko.

\- Tak – odparł, nie odwracając wzroku od okna.

\- Krew przyjaciela… - Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i wstał zza biurka, po czym podszedł do komody stojącej w rogu i wyciągnął coś, w czym Hermiona rozpoznała myślodsiewnię. Wrócił z nią do biurka i położył przed sobą. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie zrzucające blokadę. Hermiona uniosła podejrzliwie brew.

Patrząc na zaciekawioną twarz pani Snape, dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko i przytaknął. – Bez wątpienia Harry opowiadał ci o tej myślodsiewni… Pomyślałem, iż będzie najlepiej, jeżeli ją obwaruję odpowiednimi zaklęciami, szczególnie teraz, gdy trzymam w niej kilka niebezpiecznych wspomnień.

\- Przepowiednia – rzucił cicho Severus, a Albus przytaknął wpatrując się bystro w swojego Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Musimy porozmawiać z Moodym, Severusie, o nowych… odkryciach.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i obserwowała, jak Dumbledore przykłada sobie różdżkę do skroni, a srebrna nić przyczepia się do jej końca. Starzec strzepnął ją do misy, gdzie zawirowała szybko rozmazanymi kształtami i kolorami. – Dyrektorze… Albusie… Co z innymi członkami Zak…

\- Nie.

Słowa te były zimne, stanowcze i twarde. I wypowiedział je Severus.

Wzrok Hermiony wędrował od jednego mężczyzny, do drugiego, aż w końcu zatrzymał się z wyrazem niedowierzania na dyrektorze, który zgodził się ze Snape'em. – Severus ma rację. Reszta Zakonu nie może wiedzieć. No… powinienem podkreślić, iż _Harry_ nie może wiedzieć.

Severus zaśmiał się gorzko, wstał, puszczając jej dłoń, i skierował się do okna. Nie odwracając się, skomentował. – Podkreśl to dobrze, Albusie. Musi zrozumieć, dlaczego nie może podzielić się tą nowiną ze swoim drogim przyjacielem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła się, słysząc ton Severusa, a zmarszczyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy odwróciła się do dyrektora. – To musi być utrzymane w sekrecie, Hermiono. Twój Zew… Księga Krwi… ujawnienie jednego nieuchronnie prowadzi do ujawnienia drugiego. Harry nie może się dowiedzieć o twoim muśnięciu–

\- To więcej niż muśnięcie, Albusie – przerwał mu płomiennie Severus, posyłając mu spojrzenie, które słabszego czarodzieja przyprawiłoby o dreszcze.

\- Tak, Severusie. Hermiono, Harry nie może dowiedzieć się o twojej… bliskości z Czarną Magią. Z Zewem Krwi.

Hermiona wykrzywiła się i odwróciła od nich wzrok. – Więc ponownie chcecie coś przed nim ukrywać. Kiedy w końcu spojrzycie na niego, jak na dorosłego? Przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata spoczywa na jego barkach, a wy ukrywacie przed nim ważne informacje.

\- To konieczne, moje dziecko.

Severus przerwał Dumbledore'owi. – Jak na razie, Hermiono. To konieczność. – Uniosła na niego oczy i zmarszczyła czoło. – Uwierz nam.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z męża, usłyszała skrzypnięcie, gdy dyrektor rozsiadał się w swym krześle. – Powiemy mu, kiedy zbliży się czas ostatecznej bitwy. Ale zanim to nastąpi… Nie możemy ryzykować, by Harry Potter był kuszony przez Czarną Magię, nieważne, za jaką cenę.

Hermionie zaparło dech w piersiach, gdy spostrzegła nagłą intensywność w ciemnych oczach męża. _Nieważne, za jaką cenę._

W połowie zapomniana rozmowa rosła w jej pamięci, paląc umysł.

 _\- Ale Harry-_

\- Byłby bardziej przybity, gdyby jego najlepsza przyjaciółka obróciła się przeciwko niemu, kalając Czarną Magią, niż gdyby stała się kolejną ofiarą knowań Czarnego Pana.

Nieważne, za jaką cenę.  
 _  
– Twoja śmierć byłaby lepsza._

Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych.

Wspomnienia rosły…

- _To dlatego jest tak ważnym, bym nie została opętana Ciemnością, tak? Żeby Harry nie mógł być kuszony…_

\- Potterowi byłby dużo trudniej się oprzeć. Jest potężnym czarodziejem. Potężniejszym, niż mu się wydaje…

Mieli rację. Nie mogli ryzykować. Ta świadomość uderzyła w nią mocno, obciążając ją… jej przyjaciel… będzie musiała ukrywać to przed swoim przyjacielem…

\- Poza tym, jego siła będzie wielką pokusą dla Zewu, no i jest jeszcze jego połączenie z Voldemortem – rzekł Dumbledore. – Nie wiemy, jak wpłynie to na jego wolę, możliwość przeciwstawienia się pokusie.

\- Nie wspominając, jakie efekty mogło przynieść rzucenie Niewybaczalnego podczas tego śmiesznego, ministerialnego fiasko – syknął Severus.

Dumbledore posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, zanim zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Prostym faktem jest… Harry Potter nie może być opanowany przez Zew.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Ale on jest uparty… mógłby się oprzeć, jestem pewna… Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto musi przeprowadzić Rytuał Krwi, więc… dlaczego on nie mógłby-

\- Nie, Hermiono. Nie możemy ryzykować. – Głos Dumbledore brzmiał stanowczo i ostatecznie. Hermiona otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale dyrektor uniósł dłoń. – Uważasz, że jestem zimny, wyrachowany. I w połowie masz rację. Jestem wyrachowany, ale nie zimny.

Severus odezwał się spod okna. – Niepodobne jest, by Potter oparł się kuszeniu Zewu, przez wspomniane wcześniej powody. Starałby się przeciwstawić, co w końcu doprowadziłoby go do szału.

Doprowadziło do szału? _Jestem wyrachowany, ale nie zimny_. Nie ufała dyrektorowi, ale Severusowi tak… i wiedziała, że niebezpieczeństwo byłoby ogromne, gdyby Harry został opętany Ciemną Magią.

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko. – Więc… zgaduję, iż tobie, mnie i Moody'emu pozostaje czytanie Księgi Krwi i znalezienie klucza...

\- Nie. Zrobię to razem z Moodym.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Dumbledore przemówił. – Severus, może...?

\- Nie! – syknął głosem pełnym tłumionej furii. Hermiona zerknęła na dyrektora, który w ciszy kręcił głową. Zrozumiała wiadomość – to nie był odpowiedni czas.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Hermiona patrzyła na swoje dłonie i westchnąwszy, zacisnęła z irytacją usta. Wiedziała, że lepiej nie poruszać teraz tego tematu, kiedy się przeciwstawia tak mocno, a determinacja osiąga najwyższy poziom. I nie przed dyrektorem. Ale i tak ten temat będzie poruszony.

 _Jeżeli nić nie jest wzmacniana, budowana, ewentualnie może się przerwać._

Wiedziała, że Severus liczył, iż nić się przerwie i całkowicie uniknie Zewu. Czy było tak, bo mu na niej zależało, czy tylko dlatego, iż nie chciał mieć żony skalanej Ciemnością, nie mogła powiedzieć. Jednak liczyła na to pierwsze.

Lecz, wiedząc, co miała zrobić… jeżeli dojdzie do ostatecznej bitwy, ostatecznej konfrontacji i trzeba będzie wykonać Rytuał Krwi… jeśli Moody odmówi – na co się zanosi – ktoś będzie musiał to zrobić. A ona nie może stracić Severusa. Szczególnie, że ignoruje on przysięgę Wierności Krwi i akceptuje karę Zewu. Nie, jeśli byłoby w jej mocy ocalenie go, powstrzymanie od poświęcania siebie. Nie dopuści do tego. I, co za tym idzie, nie może pozwolić, by jej połączenie z Zewem, jej wątły most się rozpadł.

Nić się nie przerwie.

Zadba o to.

Wieczorem, Hermiona obserwowała Severusa, kiedy wśliznął się do łóżka. Dzień zaczął się raczej nie najlepiej, ale później minął całkiem dobrze. Zostawiła Severusa sprawdzającego papiery i udała się do przyjaciół w wieży Gryffindoru. Seamus i Lavender przez większość jej pobytu byli nieobecni, ku wielkiej uldze Hermiony. Parvati łatwiej można było zbyć, jeśli nie było przy niej przyjaciółki, co dało jej więcej czasu na prywatną rozmowę z Ginny. I z Harrym.

Harry. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyła, przypominała sobie o rozmowie w biurze dyrektora i choć nie zrobił nic, by czuła się zakłopotana, przez cały czas wydawało jej się, że winę ma wypisaną na czole. Przypominało jej to także o dziwnym uczuciu, jakie czuła odkąd przywołała w pamięci rozmowy z Severusem o Czarnej Magii.

W rezultacie wróciła do ich mieszkania dużo wcześniej, niż się spodziewała, więc zajęła się swoim projektem z Transmutacji. Była teraz zdolna do zamienienia kłębu dymu w małą kulkę… która byłaby wielkości piłki od golfa, gdyby nie ścieśniała tak molekuł. Severus był pod wrażeniem jej postępów, choć Transmutacja nie była jego mocną stroną. To jeden z niewielu czarodziei, jakich spotkała, którzy bieglej posługiwali się czarami, niż Transmutacją.

Stała przez chwilę, patrząc, jak układa się na łóżku. W końcu nie mogła dłużej tłumić myśli, która zalęgła się w jej umyśle podczas spotkania z dyrektorem.  
 _  
Nieważne, za jaką cenę._

Musiała wiedzieć.  
 _  
Twoja śmierć byłaby lepsza._

\- Okłamałeś mnie, prawda? Nie miałeś zamiaru puścić mnie tamtej nocy. – Nie odpowiedział, lecz przymknął oczy, nim odwrócił wzrok. – Severus… sam to powiedziałeś – byłoby dla mnie lepiej, gdybym umarła, niż została wykorzystana przeciwko tobie. Kiedy mówiłeś mi tamtej nocy, że puścisz mnie wolno, jeśli tylko cię wysłucham… nie zrobiłbyś tego, prawda?

\- Nie. – Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, pozbawiony zwykłych sarkastycznych tonów.

\- Jaki był więc plan? – Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, obserwując, jak walczy sam ze sobą.

\- Dumbledore miał z tobą porozmawiać. A gdyby to zawiodło… - Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

Przytaknęła z takim spokojem, że zaskoczyła nawet samą siebie. – Gdybym nalegała… prawdopodobnie byś mnie zabił, tak? – Jej głos był obojętny.

Milczał chwilę, a potem odwrócił się i przypatrywał jej w ciszy, aż w końcu odparł neutralnym tonem. – Tak.

Z tym słowem, znak na jej udzie zapłonął, a ją zalał potok emocji… i wiedziała – to była więź krwi… Strach, złość i _desperacja_?… Dzikie, nieposkromione… _bogowie, jak udaje mu się nie okazywać tego wszystkiego?_ zastanawiała się. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła znaku na jego ramieniu, pocierając go lekko paznokciem i uśmiechając się, gdy poczuła, jak jego emocje się uspokajają.

Przytakując, usatysfakcjonowana, zdmuchnęła świece i wśliznęła się do łóżka obok niego. Nie była pewna, czy usłyszał jej szept. – Dziękuję. – Ale pomyślała, że może jednak tak.


	21. Chapter 21

„- _Gdybym nalegała… prawdopodobnie byś mnie zabił, tak?_

 _\- Tak."_

Severus westchnął cicho i zagapił się na kotary wiszące wokół łóżka. Powinien przewidzieć, że jej logiczne myślenie w końcu doprowadzi ją do takiego wniosku… Do prawidłowego wniosku. Razem z Albusem przeanalizowali każdy możliwy rezultat, każdy scenariusz jej sytuacji. Był niewielki wybór - albo zawrócić ją z tej ścieżki, albo usunąć.

Zrobiliby to, co musieliby zrobić.

Co najbardziej zaskoczyło go z wyznania, jakie na nim wymusiła, była emocja, którą poczuł przez więź. Ulga. Jej uczucia były zbyt nieobliczalne dla niego, by mógł wyczuć jakikolwiek konkret, aż do momentu, gdy wyszeptała „Dziękuję". Zalała ją wszechogarniająca ulga… Jednakże teraz się zastanawiał, czy było to jego, czy jej uczucie.

W zasadzie, wciąż był zdezorientowany tymi słowami. _Dziękuję_. Za co mu dziękowała? Za powiedzenie prawdy, czy…

…za bycie zdolnym do zrobienia tego, co musiałby zrobić?

Na szczęście, wydawało się, iż rozumiała ich sytuację. Nie można było pozwolić, by pogrążyła się w Mroku. Jednak pomimo wszystkich ich starań… zanurzała się w nim. Zew już się zalągł, a on nigdy nie był zadowolony z rozpadu nawet najcieńszego połączenia. Będzie ją zniewalał, doprowadzał do emocjonalnego wyczerpania, kusił, by uczyła się więcej… kusił, by rzuciła _Avadę Kedavrę._

Lub przeprowadziła Rytuał Krwi.

Marszcząc brwi, odwrócił się, żeby móc na nią spojrzeć. Spała, a jej równy oddech go uspokajał. Wiedział, co planowała. Wszystko to było zbyt oczywiste od ich rozmowy o jego przysiędze Wierności Krwi. Ale nie pozwoli jej poświęcić się w taki sposób – zdecydowanie i świadomie przeprowadzić ostateczny akt, który otworzy szeroko bramy jej umysłu, jej duszy – jej esencji – i pozwoli Zewowi ją posiąść. Walka może ją zbyt wiele kosztować… była silna, ale nie wiedział, czy wystarczająco, by odwrócić się od w pełni urzeczywistnionego Zewu.

Ollivander i Moody przyznali się, że nie byliby zdolni, by to zrobić, bo nie zakończyli swych połączeń używając Rytuałów Krwi. Czuli to sporadycznie, ale nawet tyle wystarczyło, by sprawdzić ich siłę i determinację. Severus, z drugiej strony, czuł to przez cały czas. Czasami mniej, czasami bardziej – ale zawsze tam było. Wyczekując stosownej chwili. Często zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie siła i determinacja trzymała Zew na dystans… czy zwykła, czysta upartość.

Ale… może była wystarczająco uparta.

Może.

\- Myślałem, że pomysł zatrzymania jej tutaj miał na celu zapobiegnięcie czemuś takiemu. Ustrzeżeniu jej przed kuszeniem Zewu – wychrypiał Moody, patrząc na Severusa ze źle zamaskowanym podejrzeniem w oczach. Snape zacisnął wargi w irytacji, powstrzymując się przed ripostą pod srogim wzrokiem Dumbledore'a.

\- Severus zrobił, co mógł, Alastorze. Widziała Księgę Krwi, zanim zdaliśmy sobie sprawę o zaangażowaniu pana Kruma.

Moody pokręcił głową. – _Krew przyjaciela…_ przeklęte bydlaki. To właśnie rodzaj szumowin, do jakich należałeś, Snape? Och, zapomniałem… teraz jesteś _zreformowany_. Zreformowany Śmiercio…

\- Alastorze! – Od dawna Severus nie słyszał takiej złości w głosie dyrektora. Przeszedł przez niego dreszcz euforii, gdy zobaczył furię w oczach Albusa. Moody dziwnie zacisnął usta, zanim skinął szorstko Severusowi w ramach przeprosin. Snape zwrócił skinienie tak samo chłodno, zastanawiając się – nie pierwszy raz – jak mógł się nabrać na Wielosokową sztuczkę Barty'ego Croucha juniora. Powinien wiedzieć, że facet był zbyt miły, by być _prawdziwym_ Szalonookim.

Severus chrząknął i zepchnął te myśli na bok. Im szybciej wyjdzie z tego gabinetu, tym lepiej. – Zew nią jeszcze nie zawładnął, Moody. To dopiero początek.

Moody przytaknął powoli. – Ale jeżeli rzuci Avadę Kadavrę…

\- Tak. Lub przeprowadzi Rytuał Krwi – warknął Severus. – Zna zagrożenie.

Twarz Moody'ego złagodniała, gdy zaczął się niepokoić. Tak się martwił o swoje Gryfiątka. – Może i zna zagrożenie… ale pokusa będzie ogromna. Oprze się - łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Jest wystarczająco silna?

Dumbledore zerknął na Severusa, po czym rzekł. – Wierzę w to, Alastorze.

Severus drgnął i z roztargnieniem potarł kciukiem obrączkę. – Tak, jest wystarczająco silna. Jednakże, wkrótce nadejdą dla niej bardzo… ciężkie chwile. – Uchwycił wzrok dyrektora, w którym świtało zrozumienie. – Stawiła czoło śmierci rodziców i przyjaciela, pana Weasley'a… Nie wspominając o ich mordercy – lub przynajmniej o człowieku, który te morderstwa zaaranżował…

Brwi Moody'ego zbiegły się prawie w jedną linię. – O czym on mówi, Albusie?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. – Nie można tego uniknąć. Tom Riddle zażądał ją ujrzeć.

\- Na spotkaniu Śmierciożerców? – zapytał surowo Moody, a jego magiczne oko odwróciło się i patrzyło na Severusa w niepokojący sposób. Snape odchrząknął.

\- Nie. Udało mi się… odradzić Czarnemu Panu ten zamiar. W piątek Macnair organizuje swoje doroczne spotkanie.

Moody zwrócił na Albusa oboje swoich oczu. – Śmierciożercze Przyjęcie. Powinniśmy tam po prostu wpaść i wymordować wszystkie szumowiny na raz. – Słysząc to, Severus prychnął.

\- Wiesz, że to nie możliwe, Alastorze. – Dumbledore wydawał się zmęczony. – Musimy poczekać, aż sami rozpoczną bitwę. Na naszym terenie. Harry musi być gotowy. Przepowiednie – obie – muszą się wypełnić i tym razem Tom Riddle zginie. Na zawsze.

Z szyderstwem na ustach, Severus wtrącił. – A poza tym, Moody, Macnair zastawił tyle pułapek i zaklęć wokół swej posiadłości, że zaatakowanie go będzie niemożliwe. Każda strefa jest obwarowana innymi zestawami klątw, więc by się przez nie wszystkie przedrzeć, potrzebowałbyś więcej łamaczy uroków, niż w ogóle znasz. No i straciłbyś element zaskoczenia.

Moody odchylił się do tyłu i wydał cichy pomruk frustracji. – Dobrze, więc, Albusie. Co teraz?

\- Wydaje mi się, że musimy inaczej spojrzeć na przepowiednię, mój przyjacielu. Zobaczyć, jakie mogą być inne interpretacje.

Moody parsknął. Przynajmniej raz Severus się z nim zgadzał. Stary Auror pokręcił głową. – _Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień._ Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jest jakakolwiek inna interpretacja tego zdania. Znasz moją opinię na ten temat, Dumbledore – warknął cicho. – Teraz opieram się Zewowi. Ale jeżeli przeprowadzę Rytuał Krwi… Kto wie, jakie mogą być skutki.

\- Więź nie może być zmieniona, Moody – powiedział ostro Snape, odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Szalonooki nic nie zrobił sobie z jego spojrzenia.

\- To tylko teoria. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz, iż nie chcę pokładać całego swojego zaufania w kilku teoretycznych książkach napisanych przez adeptów czarnej magii.

\- To nie tylko teoria, Moody. Dowiedziono tego także w praktyce. Spójrz na Lastrange'ów. Rudolfus sfinalizował swe połączenie przez _Avadę Kadavrę_. Gdyby zrobił to poprzez Rytuały Krwi, jak Bellatrix, byłby tak samo szalony, jak jego żona po latach spędzonych w Azkabanie.

\- Och, wybacz mi, że nie zaryzykuję duszy zawierzając słowu twojego Śmiercioż-

\- Wystarczy, panowie. – Zapadła ciężka cisza, którą przerwał Albus. – Co z Ollivanderem?

Severus pokręcił głową. – Nie zgodzi się. Chce zachować neutralność, tak jak w przypadku wojny z Grindelwaldem. Już i tak zrobił dla nas więcej, niż zamierzał, dając nam tę listę z nazwiskami.

Dumbledore przytaknął w ogóle niezaskoczony. – Co z Herm- Zamilkł, dostrzegając zimny błysk w oczach Snape'a. Ponownie zaległa cisza, przerwana jedynie chichotem Moody'ego. Zaskoczony Severus przeniósł swe zimne spojrzenie na starego Aurora.

\- Przywiązałeś się do niej bardziej, niż się tego spodziewałeś, co, Snape? – zapytał z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. Severus nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć.

Dumbledore odchrząknął głośno. – Dobrze. Wrócimy do tego, kiedy będzie nadchodził czas bitwy. A w międzyczasie… miałeś trochę czasu, by przejrzeć Księgę, Severusie?

\- W poszukiwaniu tego ulotnego _klucza_ z przepowiedni? Albus, jest wiele zaklęć i rytuałów w Księdze Krwi. Nie ma dwóch Ksiąg, które byłyby jednakowe. – Severus pokręcił głową i ponownie wyjrzał przez okno.

Wtedy odezwał się Moody. – Musimy zaangażować w to więcej umysłów. Proponuję Lupina i Shacklebolta. – Severus zwrócił wzrok na starych czarodziei i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Lupin. Trzeba przyznać, że facet jest Mistrzem w Obronie przed Ciemnymi Sztukami. Z niewielkim opóźnieniem, Severus kiwnął głową.

\- Chcecie im też powiedzieć o Hermionie?

\- Są dyskretni, Severusie.

\- Shacklebolt to Auror.

\- I członek Zakonu. Nam jest wierny, przede wszystkim – zaznaczył Moody. Severus przytaknął z nieobecną miną. Shacklebolt i Lupin lubili Hermionę, może więc będzie wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by im powiedzieć. I będzie potrzebowała tyle wsparcia, ile tylko możliwe, by mogła nadal opierać się Zewowi, jeżeli on polegnie w bitwie. Jeżeli będzie zmuszony przeprowadzić Rytuał Krwi.

Albus przemówił, jak gdyby czytając jego myśli. – Żaden z nich nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Hermiony, Severusie. Powinieneś to wiedzieć. – Snape przytaknął, lekko się krzywiąc.

\- Wydajesz się całkiem zmartwiony o tę dziewczynę o której mówiłeś, że będzie dla ciebie tylko ciężarem, Snape. Zalazła ci za skórę, co? – zarechotał nieprzyjemnie Auror.

Severus pokręcił głową z protekcjonalnym, złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Wierz w co chcesz, Moody.

\- Dobrze, Alastorze. Zostawiam tobie zawiadomienie Kingsley'a i Remusa o całej sytuacji. Najlepiej zrób to jakoś w tym tygodniu. Powinniśmy się przygotować i spotkać w następną niedzielę.

Moody przytaknął i wstał z krzesła. Severus obserwował go, jak kuśtyka w jego stronę i unosi brew. Czego znowu ten stary chce? – To dobra dziewczyna, Severusie. Dbaj o nią. Jeżeli ktokolwiek pomoże się jej oprzeć, to właśnie ty. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Moody wyszedł z gabinetu, a Severus nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od pleców Aurora, jego brązowych szat, które poruszały się w takt każdego, nierównego kroku… od drzwi, które z cichym trzaskiem się za nim zamknęły.

Szalonooki zaczynał mu w końcu ufać?

Zaskoczyło go chrząknięcie Albusa. – Severusie… Tak sobie myślałem… - Snape skulił się w myślach i starał uspokoić. Zazwyczaj nie słyszał nic dobrego po takim początku. – Hermiona powinna ci pomagać w poszukiwaniach. – Krew Severusa się zmroziła.

Odczekał chwilę, aż zdołał opanować gniew, i powiedział. – Absolutnie się nie zgadzam. Nie słyszałeś, o czym z Moodym ci mówiliśmy?

\- Jako jedyna dokonała przełomowego odkrycia odnośnie przepowiedni. A właściwie dwa przełomowe odkrycia. Chyba zmienię zdanie, co do jej wróżbiarskich zdolności…

\- Nie.

\- Severus-

 _\- Nie_.

\- To powinien być jej wybór. Przedstawię jej ten pomysł.

\- Niech to szlag, Albusie! – syknął Snape, zrywając się z miejsca i dopadając biurka dyrektora.

\- Severusie, to może być nasza jedyna szansa na zwycięstwo. Wykazała się zdolnością do patrzenia ponad oczywistością i rozszyfrowała przepowiednię… Ona jedna ma największą szansę na spojrzenie ponad oczywiste rozwiązania i znalezienie klucza, który jest w tej Księdze!

Severus wykrzywił usta i podszedł do okna, opadając ciężko na parapet i patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przez szkło. - Zew łatwo jej nie odpuści… Jeżeli zacznie czytać Księgę Krwi, szczególnie _tę_ Księgę… most, który w ten sposób powstanie, będzie ogromny i gdyby sfinalizowała połączenie…

Głos Albusa był zimny i stanowczy, kiedy ponownie się odezwał. – To jest wojna, Severusie.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się nagle w jego stronę.

\- Och, naprawdę? Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Całe moje życie kręci się wokół tej piekielnej wojny, jedna, cholerna sprawa po drugiej, znoszę nieopisany ból i cierpienie dla sprawy _tej_ wojny. Ale to widocznie jest za mało. Teraz chcesz zaryzykować jedyną, dobrą rzecz… - Severus zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dużo powiedział. Odwrócił się od dyrektora i ponownie wsparł się ciężko na parapecie, krzywiąc się i tak mocno zaciskając na nim dłonie, że zbielały mu knykcie.

\- Ty… zależy ci na niej.

Severus cały czas zaciskał pięści na parapecie. Uniósł na chwilę głowę i zerknął na Albusa, zanim odwrócił się, by patrzeć na hogwarckie błonia z zaciśniętą szczęką. Nie odpowiadał.

Głos dyrektora złagodniał. – To jej wybór, Severusie.

Odepchnął się od okna. – A ty zmanipulujesz ją tak, by twój wybór był jej wyborem. Robisz to ze mną wystarczająco często. Opiekun Slytherinu przechytrzony przez zramolałego, starego Gryfona. Żałosne. – Dumbledore otwarł usta, ale zamknął je, gdy Severus machnął ręką. – Oszczędź mi.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszedł z gabinetu pozwalając, by drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim głośno.

Hermiona rozejrzała się niepewnie, czując wirowanie w żołądku po podróży Świstoklikiem. Znajdowali się na środku pola, a tuż przed nimi stał rząd powozów. – Co-?

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Będziemy nimi podróżować aż do dworu. Wielu czysto-krwistych stosuje taką taktykę. To ich sposób na pozbawienie nas oddechu, chyba tak mogę powiedzieć.

\- I zapobiegnięcie atakom – przyznała cicho Hermiona. Severus posłał jej badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Tak. Można powiedzieć, że Macnair nie jest… ufnym typem.

Hermiona wyszczerzyła się. – Chodźmy więc poudawać wyższe sfery.

Kiedy jechali powozem do Macnair Manor, Hermiona bezwiednie przypominała sobie wskazówki Severusa. Czarny Pan pojawi się po posiłku, co nie nastąpi szybciej, niż dwie godziny po ich przybyciu, by mieli czas na „podtrzymywanie stosunków towarzyskich" (szyderczy uśmiech, który towarzyszył wypowiadaniu tego zdania był jednym z najpiękniejszych, jakie Hermiona widziała). Utrzymuj kontakt wzrokowy, lecz niezbyt śmiało, ale także go nie unikaj, bo to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Pamiętaj o zaufaniu do mnie. I postaraj się nie zakląć Malfoy'a.

Ostatni warunek był bez wątpienia najtrudniejszy.

\- Strzeż się Lucjusza, Hermiono. Najprawdopodobniej będzie się starał wytrącić cię z równowagi, zanim przybędzie Czarny Pan. Nic nie będzie bliższe jego celowi, niż poniżenie mnie w oczach Lorda.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Tak. Ostatni warunek będzie z pewnością najtrudniejszy.

Pani Snape była pod wrażeniem widząc masywne, marmurowe schody, lecz reszta posiadłości była żałośnie przedobrzona, jak dla niej.

\- Macnairowie zawsze byli… wystawni – wyszeptał jej do ucha Snape. Powstrzymała złośliwy uśmiech patrząc na okropny żyrandol… Ciężki kryształ, złoto i srebro z wygrawerowanymi wężami wijącymi się wokół każdej świeczki. Pokręciła głową.

\- Chyba trochę przesadzają z tymi wężami, nieprawdaż? – zapytała cicho. Klamki, świeczniki, balustrady – wszystkie w wężach. Niektóre z nich mogły się nawet poruszać.

Severus parsknął. – Powinnaś zobaczyć Malfoy Manor.

\- Wolę nie.

W końcu dotarli do sali wskazanej przez Skrzata Domowego. Hermiona zwróciła się do Severusa, który patrzył na nią z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem w oczach. – Jesteś gotowa?

Przełknęła ciężko i przytaknęła.

Hermiona właściwie miło spędziła czas. Chociaż inni goście nie byli zbyt przyjaźni, to jednak wykazywali wystarczająco duże zainteresowanie rozmową z nią. Oczywiście wszyscy sprowadzali konwersację na temat Harry'ego i tego jak dobrze go znała, nie dalej niż po pięciu minutach krótkiej rozmowy, ale i tak było lepiej, niż się spodziewała.

Rozmawiała właśnie z pulchną kobietą w purpurowej, aksamitnej szacie, gdy ta nagle przerwała w połowie zdania i spojrzała ponad ramieniem Hermiony, po czym szybko uciekła. Hermiona patrzyła za nią z zakłopotaniem.

Nagle, usłyszała za sobą miękki głos. Głos, który znała aż za dobrze. Słyszała go w snach… w koszmarach…

\- Nie miałem jeszcze okazji złożyć moich kondolencji po stracie twoich rodziców i przyjaciela.

Ostrożnie zacisnęła szczękę i odwróciła się do Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Przytaknęła krótko, nie zawierzając własnemu głosowi. Wydawał się wyczuwać wysiłek, jaki wkładała w zachowanie kontroli i uśmiechnął się do niej, a paskudny wyraz twarzy zburzył obraz zimnej elegancji, który tak bardzo starał się zachować. _Po prostu odejdź… proszę, odejdź…_

\- Byłem bardzo zasmucony słysząc o tym – to taka tragedia… - Załamał głos, a jego uśmieszek zmienił się w ohydny grymas. – Taki tragiczny koniec… tak niepotrzebne poświęcenie.

 _Taki tragiczny koniec… tak niepotrzebne poświęcenie._

Słowa prosto z listu dołączonego do pierścionka… Pierścionka z krwią Rona… Czuła, jak jej twarz blednie… Potem uderzyła w nią fala gorąca… Jej krew zaczęła płonąć… Jej dłonie, schowane w kieszeniach szaty, zacisnęły się na różdżce…

Nie może… nie teraz…

Mgiełka formowała się na brzegu wzroku…

 _Zrób to… odpowiedz… zasługuje na to…_

Czerwona mgiełka… teraz znajoma… prawie mile widziana…

 _Każdy krok wydaje się mały._ Nie!

Walczyła z tym, zamknęła oczy i odwróciła głowę. Lucjusz mówił coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie mogła dokładnie usłyszeć… Uszy wypełnione były odgłosem bicia jej serca… Słyszała szum krwi płynącej przez żyły…

Podskoczyła, czując rękę na łokciu. Czerwona mgiełka powróciła, jej powieki rozwarły się z furią, palce zacisnęły się mocniej na zimnym, znajomym drewnie różdżki. Kiedy zobaczyła, kto przed nią stoi, wydała westchnienie ulgi…

…nawet, jeżeli coś głęboko w niej krzyczało z frustracji…

Severus nie chciał się rozłączać, ale by utrzymać pozory, oboje musieli się wmieszać w tłum – przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Jeżeli przyłapano by go na trzymaniu jej blisko siebie, wszyscy doszliby do wniosku, że jego władza nad nią jest słaba. Lub jej zaufanie do niego jest słabe. W obu przypadkach, nie mogli ryzykować.

Miał ją na oku, nawet, gdy rozmawiała z innymi Śmierciożercami lub ich gośćmi. Na szczęście było to małe grono – ekskluzywne, tak można by je nazwać – więc mógł mieć ją w zasięgu wzroku, nawet wtedy, gdy rozmawiał z innymi. I, co również im sprzyjało, stał właśnie z Rudolfusem, gdy zobaczył zbliżającego się do Hermiony Lucjusza. Choć niezaprzeczalnie Rudolfus Lestrange był złym człowiekiem, razem z Severusem zawsze utrzymywali pełne szacunku koleżeństwo – pewnego rodzaju przymierze. Można by to chyba uznać nawet za przyjaźń.

Był świadomy, że dzieląc się tą wiedzą z kimś obcym, mogłoby się to wydać niedorzeczne, lecz taka była prosta prawda.

Kiedy Lucjusz mówił, brwi Severusa złączyły się nad jego nosem. Rudolfus zerknął w tamtą stronę i lekko pokręcił głową. – Strzeż się go, Severusie. Chciałby widzieć twój upadek. I według mnie, za mocno tego pragnie.

Severus nie spuszczał wzroku z Lucjusza, kiedy przytakiwał. – Zgadzam się, bracie. I obawiam się, że powinienem opuścić cię na chwilę, by sprawdzić… - Nagle jego znak zapłonął. Wyczuwał rosnący w niej Zew, czuł go przez więź… Obrzydzenie, gniew… Nie czekając na odpowiedź Rudolfusa, szybko podszedł do swojej żony. Miała zamknięte oczy i odwróconą głowę, i prawie podskoczyła, kiedy dotknął jej łokcia, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Nie przegapił także sztywności jej ręki i instynktownie wiedział, że trzymała różdżkę w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Chodź, Hermiono – powiedział gładko, zerkając, na Malfoy'a. – Źle się czuła, gdy wychodziliśmy.

\- Oczywiście. Może powinieneś zabrać ją do jednego z prywatnych pokoi, zanim przybędzie Czarny Pan – odparł blondyn głosem pełnym fałszywej troski.

Severus przytaknął chłodno i wyprowadził ją z sali na korytarz. Nadal się trzęsła, wszystkie mięśnie miała napięte i mógł wyczuć w niej Zew… sporadycznie, ponieważ był zbyt słaby, by niewolić ją przez cały czas, lecz wzmocni się, im dłużej jej emocje będą wrzały…

…im dłużej Zew będzie niezaspokojony.

Ale co robić? Nie może puścić jej przed Czarnego Pana w takim stanie… Wypełniał ją Zew, prowadził każdy jej ruch… To byłaby katastrofa. Nie będzie zdolna zachować emocjonalnej kontroli potrzebnej do Oklumencji z owładniającym ją Zewem.

Zew musi zostać zaspokojony, zanim wrócą na salę. Mają wciąż trochę czasu… Około godziny, zanim pojawi się Czarny Pan. Szybko podejmując decyzję, objął ją ramieniem i ponaglił. - Chodź. – Prowadził ją do małego pokoju – jednego z prywatnych pomieszczeń – i zamknął za nimi drzwi, rzucając na nie mnóstwo uroków, w tym czar uciszający.

Odwrócił ją ku sobie i wysyczał. – Opanuj to, Hermiono! Nie możesz popełnić dziś żadnego błędu. – Ostatnia szansa, by zobaczyć, czy zdoła sobie poradzić z tym sama.

Przytaknęła, ale widział, jak cała się trzęsie, czuł kotłujący się w niej gniew – pobudzany przez wpływ Zewu. Po kilku chwilach zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła głową. – Nie mogę… Nie wiem jak…

Posłał jej uśmieszek, przyciągnął gwałtownie do siebie i zawładnął jej ustami. Zacisnęła palce na jego włosach i skrzywił się lekko, czując, jak je ciągnie. Odsunął się, przerywając pocałunek, by zobaczyć jej ciemniejące oczy, czającą się w nich potrzebę… widział to _i_ czuł przez więź…

\- Tak… wyzwól to… zaspokój… Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, nie uwolnisz się od jego żądań…

\- Jak?

\- Wzbudzając strach, ból… dewastując niewinność… choć z tym może być problem. Wydaje mi się, że będziesz musiała zadowolić się sprawianiem bólu, moja droga – powiedział, uśmiechając się wrednie. O tak... Oczekiwał tego. Czuł, jak jego własny Zew budzi się i czeka w zniecierpliwieniu.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – wyszeptała ochryple, pracując już przy zapinkach jego szaty.

\- Ale ja chcę, byś mnie skrzywdziła – warknął w jej usta. – Upuść moją krew, Hermiono. – Spojrzała na niego przyćmionymi oczyma i ściągnęła z niego szatę, pozwalając ciężkiej tkaninie ześliznąć się z jego ramion i opaść na ziemię. Kiedy męczył się z jej suknią, pochyliła się i polizała znak na jego ramieniu… Dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł przez całe jego ciało.

Powstrzymał się, kiedy oboje byli już nadzy i oddychali ciężko. Musi pozwolić jej agresji przejąć kontrolę… musi pozostać bierny – tak bierny, jak to możliwe, by pomóc jej pozbyć się strasznego napięcia, jakie wywołuje w niej Zew. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie się powstrzymywać…

…i jego nadzieje spełniły się, kiedy rzuciła się na niego, krzycząc ze złości i pragnienia…

Usta, język, zęby… pchnęła go na ścianę i chwyciła nadgarstki w stalowym uścisku, klękając przed nim. Zaskoczyła go jej siła… ale potem nie mógł już więcej myśleć.

Nabrała naprawdę dużo wprawy od ich pierwszego razu, więc oparł głowę o ścianę i nie kłopotał się nawet z powstrzymywaniem jęków, gdy dotykała go ustami i językiem. Wzmocniła uchwyt na jego nadgarstkach, zsuwając je po obu stronach jego bioder i liżąc mokrą od potu skórę. – Hermiono… - wydusił, gdy już się odsunęła i przygryzała uda i brzuch. Jęknął znowu, gdy uwolniła jego nadgarstek i zaczęła brutalnie go pieścić.

Nagle syknął, czując mieszaninę przyjemności i bólu, kiedy ugryzła miękką skórę jego uda… wciąż pieściła go powolnymi, długimi ruchami, ssąc krew wypływającą z rany na udzie… Wydawało się, że jego obawy o jej wstrzemięźliwość były bezpodstawne. Wyczuwał przez więź, jak jej wściekłość się zmniejsza i zostaje zastąpiona czymś innym… Wstała, wijąc się i umyślnie przyciskając swoje ciało do niego. Przez te piekielnie zmysłowe ruchy jego podniecenie tylko wzrosło.

Dla Severusa bycie biernym nigdy nie było czymś normalnym, więc bez zastanowienia złapał ją i obrócił, przyciskając do ściany i całując ją zaborczo. Odpowiedziała dziko na jego ruch, a brutalność, jaką przy tym okazała, przypomniała mu o ich położeniu, więc odsunął się nieco, puszczając jej ramiona.

\- Hmm. To nic nie da. W ogóle – wymamrotała Hermiona odsuwając się od niego i grzebiąc w swojej szacie. – Tu jest… powinna to wszystko nieco… ułatwić. – Gdy się odwróciła, dojrzał w jej oczach szelmowski błysk. – Mówiłam ci, że pracowałam nad Transmutacją gazów… zobaczmy, czy przyda nam się to dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Przysunęła się i zaczęła ponownie go całować, popychając go na kolorowy dywan leżący na środku pokoju. Napierając na niego, pochyliła się i zaczęła gryźć i ssać jego uda, wywołując u niego jęki. Spojrzała dziko na jego twarz, usiadła na nim okrakiem i nie pozwoliła mu się do siebie zbliżyć. Kiedy starał się przejąć kontrolę nad jej ruchami, pokręciła głową. Złapała go za nadgarstki i choć próbował się opierać, założyła mu je za głowę. – Zostań – rozkazała. Nie posłuchał.

Jednak za późno zauważył różdżkę w jej dłoni. Szybko nią machnęła, wymamrotawszy pod nosem zaklęcie i nim się obejrzał, poczuł coś mocnego przy swoich nadgarstkach. Szarpnął się, marszcząc lekko brwi, kiedy nie ustąpiło. Substancja ta była mocniejsza niż stal, jednak nie mógł zidentyfikować, jaki to metal… Jego twarz musnęły włosy Hermiony, kiedy pochyliła się i wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha. – To tylko kajdanki, mój drogi mężu… Czuję w tej chwili przemożną potrzebę sprawowania nad tobą kontroli. – Przygryzła mocno płatek jego ucha, zanim dodała. – To coś, co odkryłam… z gazu w ciało stałe… z powietrza w kajdany…

Został skrępowany _powietrzem_?

Nie mógł się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, kiedy zawładnęła jego wargami… i to było najwłaściwsze określenie… zawładnęła nim. Wbijała paznokcie w jego skórę, sprawiając, iż jęczał w jej usta czując niespodziewany – aczkolwiek mile widziany – ból. Torturowała go kilka chwil, przygryzając skórę zębami i zaraz łagodząc to językiem i ustami… W końcu uklęknęła i pozwoliła mu wejść w jej gorące ciało.

Po wszystkim przyciągnął ją do siebie, oplatając ramionami i wdychał zapach jej włosów, czekając, aż bicie ich serc się unormuje.

W końcu poruszyła się obok niego. – Zgaduję, że musimy tam wrócić.

\- Hmm. Tak. – Severus zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie. – Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej niedługo się pojawi. – Po chwili wstali, a Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać.

\- To wariactwo, mam stanąć przed Czarnym Panem, a jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć, to jak bardzo jestem odprężona.

\- Lepiej, byś myślała o tym, niż była kuszona przez Zew, kiedy zapragnie cię ujrzeć – Severus wymamrotał ponuro. – Pamiętaj o lekcjach, Hermiono. Żadnych błędów.

Przytaknęła, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Podniosła swoją różdżkę i rzuciła kilka czyszczących zaklęć, zanim się szybko ubrali. – Jak wyglądam? – zapytała, dotykając niepewnie włosów.

\- Jakbyś właśnie skończyła molestować swojego męża w bocznym pokoju podczas przyjęcia – skomentował, chwytając pojedynczy lok, który wyswobodził się z więzów.

\- Mmm. To nie przejdzie, prawda? – wymruczała Hermiona i podeszła do małego lustra wiszącego na ścianie obok drzwi. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki poprawiła włosy. – Dobrze? Jesteśmy już gotowi?

Skinął krótko, podał jej ramię i poprowadził z powrotem na przyjęcie.

Czerwone oczy. Harry mówił jej o tym… Severus wspominał mimochodem… ale nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki sama ich nie ujrzała.

Czarny Pan miał czerwone oczy.

Powstrzymała lekkie drżenie, kiedy jego wzrok ją minął. Zasiadł na głównym miejscu przy stole, nie jadł, tylko siedział. I obserwował. A jego wzrok zbyt często zatrzymywał się na niej, by mogła czuć się swobodnie.

Obok niej Severus miał na twarzy maskę pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że jej wychodzi to chociaż w połowie tak dobrze. Choć mówił jej, by blokowała umysł tylko wtedy, gdy Lord patrzył wprost na nią, stosowała Oklumencję przez cały posiłek. Nie mogła ryzykować, że jakiś potencjalnie szkodliwy obraz wypłynie w momencie, gdy akurat minie ją wzrokiem.

Po kolacji miała zostać oficjalnie przedstawiona Czarnemu Panu. Bogowie… prawie podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła na nodze czyjąś dłoń. Severus. Ciepłymi, uspokajającymi ruchami gładził jej udo, starając się ją rozluźnić… przekazując jej siłę. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, skupiła się na dokończeniu posiłku.

Po kolacji była jeszcze jedna krótka chwila na rozmowę, po której Czarny Pan zażądał jej obecności. – Podejdź, moja nowa córko.  
 _  
Córko? W co on sobie pogrywa? Jestem brudną szlamą!_

Jakby słysząc jej myśli, syknął. – Jako żona jednego z moich synów, jesteś teraz moją córką. – Hermiona pochyliła z szacunkiem głowę i stanęła przed nim, koncentrując się na opanowaniu dreszczy, gdy spojrzał jej w oczy.

Ostrożnie zablokowała szkodliwe obrazy i pozwoliła umysłowi dryfować pośród reszty wspomnień… Severus uśmiechający się do niej łagodnie… ona sama, radząca Harry'emu, by się rozluźnił, zaufał Severusowi i poddająca w wątpliwość motywy Dumbledore'a… ona, mówiąca Severusowi, że mu ufa… i znowu ona, rozmawiająca z Ginny o jej miłości do męża… Harry, mówiący jej o swoim przerażeniu, że może mieć rację, co do tego, by nie ufać w pełni Dumbledore'owi… Lucjusz, mający swój szydzący wyraz twarzy i niechęć, jaką wtedy poczuła… a potem, całkowicie nieproszona, pojawiła się inna wizja – ona, otwierająca kopertę z pierścionkiem Rona, zalewający ją ból i strach powodujący odruchy wymiotne… nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać jego wzroku. Z ogromną siłą woli spuściła oczy i uklęknęła.

\- Mój panie.

\- Wstań. – Wstała, lecz nadal miała spuszczony wzrok. – Spójrz na mnie, córko.

Uniosła wzrok. Na widok jego twarzy pełnej zimnej furii przeszła ją fala strachu. – Wśród nas jest ktoś, kto przysporzył ci sporo cierpienia. – Czarny Pan zamilkł na chwilę. – Nieprawdaż?

\- T-tak… - wymamrotała. Jej strach powoli zamieniał się w niepewność.

\- Lucjusz – rzekł Lord i spojrzał na blondyna stojącego obok Severusa. Malfoy szybko podszedł i uklęknął. – Wstań, Lucjuszu. – Kiedy tylko blondyn wstał, zamarł, gdy jego błękitne oczy napotkały zagorzałe czerwone źrenice. – Postępowałeś na własną rękę wystarczająco długo, synu. Wydaje mi się, że rozkazałem ci zostawić panią Snape w spokoju.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na Severusa, którego lekko zmarszczone brwi były jedyną oznaką szoku. Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie, więc z powrotem skupiła swą uwagę na scenie rozgrywającej się tuż przed nią.

\- Mój panie… chciałem tylko-

\- Miałeś dobry powód, by być nieposłusznym, Lucjuszu? – Czerwone oczy błysnęły złowieszczo, a mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. – Nie jestem z ciebie zadowolony. Chcemy zdobyć zaufanie naszej nowej córki, a nie udaremniać to głupimi zagrywkami.

\- Mój panie… chcieliśmy jedynie zwrócić jej rzecz, która do niej należała…

- _Crucio._

Hermiona cofnęła się mimowolnie od wijącego się na podłodze człowieka. Obserwowała go z pogardą w oczach, krzywiąc usta, gdy krzyczał w agonii. Poczuła, że uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy trząsł się jeszcze po zdjęciu z niego zaklęcia.

W pokoju panowała śmiertelna cisza. Wyczuwała niepewność reszty członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu… była niemal namacalna.

\- Może to będzie lekcją dla wszystkich. Podążacie, kierując się swoimi pobudkami, na własne ryzyko. Moje słowo jest prawem. – Czarny Pan spojrzał na blondyna wciąż klęczącego na podłodze i oddychającego ciężko. Pochylając się, czarnoksiężnik uniósł rękaw szaty Lucjusza i odsłonił lewe przedramię, po czym dotknął jego Znaku.

Malfoy krzyknął.

Mężczyzna, który kiedyś był Tomem Riddle'em, powstał powoli. – Wciąż jesteś członkiem mojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Lucjuszu. Ledwo. Jednak nie zawiedź mnie więcej.

\- T-tak, panie. – Lucjusz wpatrywał się w podłogę, dopóki Czarny Pan się nie odsunął. Kiedy uniósł głowę, patrzył wprost na Severusa.

Hermiona aż cofnęła się, widząc w tych jasnych, niebieskich oczach czystą nienawiść.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus milczał przez całą drogę powrotną do punktu Aportacyjnego, a Hermiona akceptowała to bez żadnych komentarzy. Wiedziała, że to, o czym muszą porozmawiać lepiej omówić w prywatności i komforcie, jaki zapewnia ich mieszkanie.

Powóz toczył się drogą, a ona rozpamiętywała wszystkie wydarzenia tego wieczoru. Lub przynajmniej się starała. Za każdym razem, gdy zaczynała myśleć o konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem, widziała chłodne, niebieskie oczy Lucjusza, płonące nienawiścią. I było oczywiste, że to Severusa obwinia o swoją degradację. Nie było oczywistym natomiast, co blondyn z tym zrobi.

Rzuciła okiem na Severusa i dostrzegła z niepokojem sztywność jego sylwetki, zastanawiając się równocześnie, o czym mógł myśleć. Jego czarne oczy nie poruszyły się odkąd wsiedli do powozu – gapił się przez okno na szybko mijający, skąpany w świetle księżyca krajobraz. Przypomniała sobie wtedy o humorach, w jakie wpadał po jakichś… trudniejszych… spotkaniach Śmierciożerców.

Czarny Pan zniknął szybko po incydencie z Lucjuszem, a Severus wytłumaczył ich i pożegnał się chwilę potem. Ostatnie kilka minut przed wyjściem wypełnione było nerwowymi uśmiechami i nieszczerymi życzeniami ponownego spotkania… jakkolwiek musiała przyznać, że Rudolfus Lestrange brzmiał prawie szczerze. Z tego, co mogła wyczuć, między nim, a Severusem istniała jakaś więź – może nawet przyjaźń.

Zerknęła ponownie na twarz męża, myśląc, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby miał pewnego rodzaju przyjaciela wśród Śmierciożerców. Lecz chwilę potem uderzyło w nią zrozumienie…

Neville.

Jedynym gościem obecnym na przyjęciu, który wydawał się przejawiać jakieś pozytywne uczucia względem niej, był człowiek współodpowiedzialny za bezlitosne tortury Longbottomów. Pokręciła głową, a dławiąca gula zaczęła rosnąć jej w gardle. Ten mężczyzna – Rudolfus Lestrange – był odpowiedzialny za obecny stan Longbottomów. Bogowie… przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyła w świętym Mungo matkę Neville'a… a potem przypomniała sobie wyraz oczu chłopaka, kiedy matka dawała mu papierek po gumie do żucia.

I ten człowiek przyjaźnił się z Severusem?

Prawdopodobnie wyczuwając przez więź jej nagły niepokój, Severus spojrzał na nią pierwszy raz odkąd wsiedli do powozu. Pokręciła milcząco głową, a on uniósł brew, zanim wrócił do podziwiania krajobrazu za oknem. Mrocznego krajobrazu.

Po chwili siedzenia w spokoju, jej myśli znowu wróciły do Lestrange'a. Dlaczego tak zareagowała? Prawie każda osoba będąca w tamtej sali robiła rzeczy, które uznałaby za całkowicie odrażające, wiedziała o tym i to akceptowała. Wiedziała i zaakceptowała także to, że Severus robił podobne rzeczy. Niewybaczalne… skaza mugolskich tortur, jak Harry powiedział po nocy, której jego ciałem zawładnął Czarny Pan.

Bezwzględność.

Była nią otoczona tej nocy. I czy wciąż nie jest? Spojrzała na ciemną sylwetkę męża. Drzewa blokowały światło księżyca świecącego na niebie… ukazując jedynie mignięcie błyszczących, ciemnych oczu i jasnej skóry, gdy powóz wjeżdżał w przerwy między gęstym listowiem. Westchnęła cicho i popatrzyła na swoją obrączkę.

Obrączki… krew… Czarna Magia… Zew…

 _Zapłacą. Sprawię, że zapłacą._

Nie była jedynie otoczona przez bezwzględność…

Ona była w niej.

Była jej częścią.

-  
Jazda powozem dała Severusowi możliwość przemyślenia wszystkich wydarzeń wieczoru z obiektywnego punktu widzenia, zanim zaczną się pytania jego żony. Patrzył przez okno na mijający krajobraz i rozważał pod każdym kątem całą sytuację, planując już, jakie obrazy uwolnić podczas następnego spotkania Śmierciożerców. Nagle poczuł falę niepokoju przez więź, więc zerknął na Hermionę. Światło księżyca oświetlało jej twarz nieziemskim blaskiem, przez co wyglądała prawie… eterycznie. Spokojnie. Co kontrastowało z dziwną niepewnością, którą od niej czuł, niepewnością, która wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Widząc, jak lekko kręci głową, opanował zirytowanie i z powrotem wyjrzał przez okno. Gdyby tylko można było ją nauczyć większej kontroli nad emocjami…

Jak w ogóle mogła marzyć o opieraniu się Zewowi z tak świeżymi emocjami, tak otwartymi… wrzącymi, czekającymi tuż pod powierzchnią… Pokręcił głową i przymknął na moment oczy. Jej emocjonalny wstrząs tego wieczoru miał okropne konsekwencje…

Nie, żeby sam akt był okropny – Severusowi całkiem podobała się jej agresywność – ale upuszczanie przez nią jego krwi, pozwalanie szalejącemu w niej Zewowi zasmakować fizycznie krwi… aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki przyniesie to efekt. Krok po kroku, most się umacniał… wpuszczał w nią więcej Zewu. Ale nie mogli nic na to poradzić – gdyby stanęła przed Czarnym Panem z nieposkromionymi uczuciami i szalejącym w krwi Zewem, nie mogłaby utrzymać ich sekretu.

Zostałaby zabita. Natychmiast.

A zamiast tego… udało jej się zaspokoić Zew, wypchnąć go z siebie przez ten cienki pomost. I oczywiście on się na to zgodził – w końcu dostał to, czego chciał, nie dając niczego w zamian – wzmocnił połączenie. A w wyniku triumfującego odwrotu Zewu, mogła bez przeszkód i z czystym umysłem stanąć przed Lordem. Czarny Pan, zamiast ją zabić, zrobił jej przysługę. Widziała swojego wroga, człowieka, który przysporzył jej sporo cierpienia, wijącego się na podłodze Macnair Manor…

Och, jak Severus rozkoszował się tą wizją. Uśmiechnął się lekko, odtwarzając ten moment ponownie w myślach. Wielki strach, jaki czuł widząc wściekłe spojrzenie Lorda, rozpłynął się i zamienił w ogromną przyjemność, gdy oglądał swego wroga stojącego po drugiej stronie różdżki czarnoksiężnika. I, co najważniejsze, jego przeciwnik spadł drastycznie w rankingu ulubieńców.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z absolutnej ciszy towarzyszącej temu wydarzeniu. Mógł niemal słyszeć myśli pozostałych Śmierciożerców – Przez szlamę? Choć Czarny Pan jasno wskazał, iż kara spotkała Lucjusza za sprzeciwianie się wyraźnym rozkazom, to Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że większość gości winiła stojącą pośród nich młodą, mugolską wiedźmę. I, co jest z tym równoznaczne, Severusa.

Szczególnie Lucjusz. Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że upokorzenie przez kogoś, kogo Malfoy był mentorem, piekło boleśnie. Zabójcze spojrzenie blondyna posłane w jego kierunku tylko to potwierdziło.

Tak, będzie musiał strzec się teraz nawet bardziej. Severus rozparł się na siedzeniu i pozwolił sobie na chwilę odprężenia, po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy wsiadł do powozu, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jakie pikantne historyjki wysłać Lucjuszowi przez dziennik Hermiony. Ale może mądrzej będzie nie drażnić go więcej, dopóki nie minie trochę czasu.

Powóz wreszcie się zatrzymał i Hermiona z Severusem mogli aportować się przed bramą Hogwartu. Wystrojeni w swoje szaty wyglądali jak zwykła para wracająca z wieczoru spędzonego w Hogsmeade albo na Pokątnej. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nigdy nawet nie marzyła, iż będzie im ze sobą tak dobrze, kiedy ten cały śmieszny plan został jej sprezentowany przez dwóch czarodziei. I z pewnością nigdy nie marzyła o tym, że zakocha się w jednym z nich.

Jedyne, czego chciała, to wiedzieć, co czuł odnośnie jej osoby. Coś ściskało ją w dołku, ponieważ przeczuwała, że tak naprawdę nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Chociaż… powiedział, że jej ufa. A usłyszeć coś takiego z ust osoby pokroju Severusa – może to lepsze niż wyznanie miłości.

To nie tak, że oczekiwała – czy chciała – kwiatów i listów miłosnych. Merlinie broń… Gdyby kiedykolwiek Severus przyniósł jej cokolwiek takiego, nie musiałaby nawet pytać o ich hasło, żeby wiedzieć, że to Wielosok. Nie, nigdy nie był typem z czekoladkami i kwiatami. Co idealnie jej pasowało. Nie miała cierpliwości do pustych pokazów sentymentów. Ale… byłoby miło, gdyby odwzajemniał jej uczucia.

Westchnąwszy cicho, przyjęła oferowane przez Severusa ramię i podążyła za nim do ich kwater. Uśmiechnęła się widząc kwaśną minę męża, gdy mijali zbroję radośnie śpiewającą „Jingle Bells."

Boże Narodzenie nie wydawało się być jego ulubioną porą roku.

Nagle uderzyło ją, że przecież zaczął się już grudzień. Za tydzień McGonagall (i podejrzewała, że także Severus) sporządzi listę uczniów pozostających podczas przerwy świątecznej w zamku. Zastanawiała się, czy Harry zostanie, czy skorzysta z zaproszenia Weasley'ów i pojedzie do Nory. Tak czy siak, będzie musiała szybko kupić mu jakiś prezent.

No i Severusowi także. Przygryzła wargę. W Hogsmeade nie było nic, co byłoby odpowiednie na prezent dla niego, co oznaczało wycieczkę na Pokątną. Ale nie mogła przecież poprosić Severusa, by z nią poszedł… Ginny i Harry'ego też nie, gdyż nie będą mogli z nią pójść. Uczniom zdecydowanie nie wolno było tam chodzić. Może Minerwa lub Remus będą mieli trochę czasu.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, zepchnęła myśli o świętach na bok. To chyba jakiegoś rodzaju mechanizm obronny jej umysłu, by skupić się na zwykłych sprawach, gdy zaczynała stresować się zbytnio innymi. Poszła do pokoju, gdzie zsunęła ze stóp buty i kopnęła je w kąt, po czym opadła na kanapę i przymknęła oczy, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze, gdy opuściło ją nareszcie całe napięcie.

Poczuła, jak leżąca obok niej poduszka zapada się i doszła do wniosku, iż Severus poszedł w jej ślady. Odwracając się do niego, otworzyła powieki i ujrzała, jak wpatruje się w nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Co jest? – zapytała, mrugając.

Patrzył na nią chwilę dłużej, zanim wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią kominek. W jego oczach dojrzała jasne refleksy odbijającego się w nich ognia, który zapłonął na jego rozkaz. Ten dziwny błysk przyprawił ją o dreszcze. Wciąż patrząc w płomienie, powiedział. – Powiedz mi, co Czarny Pan zobaczył. Co zmusiło go do… ukarania… Malfoy'a?

Napięcie powróciło do jej ciała. Usiadła i wyprostowała się na swoim miejscu, zanim odpowiedziała. Słuchał jej uważnie, marszcząc lekko brwi, gdy koncentrował się na jej słowach. Po opisie wizji i towarzyszących im emocji, które Czarny Pan widział i wyczuł, spuściła wzrok na dłonie. – Nie miałam zamiaru wypuszczać ostatniego wspomnienia. Ale także go nie zablokowałam… to po prostu…

Severus spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. – Hermiono – to najlepszy obraz, jaki mogłaś mu pokazać. I, jak mówiłem na naszych lekcjach – byłoby prawie niemożliwym, byś mogła ukazywać tylko te wizje, które chciałabyś pokazać po tak krótkim okresie, jaki mieliśmy, by przygotować cię na to spotkanie. Niektórym ludziom zajmuje lata dojście do takiego poziomu; miesiące, by chociaż móc zablokować obrazy. Naprawdę mieliśmy dużo szczęścia, że okazałaś się tak utalentowana w tym kierunku.

\- Och… a ja myślałam- Severus przerwał jej swoim głębokim głosem.

\- O co się martwię, to nie twoje zdolności do Oklumencji, Hermiono. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, a całe rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy. Zmarszczyła czoło skołowana, gdy nie przerywał ciszy, która między nimi zapadła. W końcu się odezwał. – Martwię się o twoje połączenie z Zewem. I twoje zdolności do oparcia się mu.

Poczuła gorąco na swoich policzkach i spuściła wzrok na dłonie, a jej oczy utkwiły w obrączce. Płomienie rzucały na nią ciepły, pomarańczowy blask… zahipnotyzował ją kontrast między zimną, białą platyną, a błyszczącym refleksem ognia. – Mogę… to była nietypowa sytuacja, Severusie, a ja się nie spodziewa-

\- Nigdy nie będziesz się spodziewać, Hermiono. Musisz być gotowa przez cały czas. To, co zrobiliśmy… co zmuszeni byliśmy zrobić… Twoje połączenie z Zewem jest teraz silniejsze.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Zdała sobie z tego sprawę w momencie, gdy poczuła smak jego krwi w ustach. Zew wszedł w nią na chwilę, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, choć zniknął prawie tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił… niewielka ilość pozostała w niej, dopóki całkowicie nie pozbyła się pragnienia. – Dlaczego więc kazałeś mi upuścić twoją krew?

\- To jedyny sposób, by mieć pewność, że Zew będzie zaspokojony… pewność jego całkowitego odwrotu, zanim pojawi się Czarny Pan. Uwierz mi, Hermiono – myśl, że mogłabyś ulec Zewowi jest dla mnie dużo lepsza, niż oglądanie cię torturowanej aż do śmierci przez Lorda. Już nawet nie mówiąc o tym, że szybko spotkałby mnie taki sam los, jak ciebie, gdyby Czarny Pan zobaczył, co wiesz.

\- Och – Przeszedł ją dreszcz, więc owinęła się szatą. – Czy… zawsze już tak będzie? Jeżeli… jeśli zasmakuję krwi?

Severus pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, ale tak mi się wydaje. Wzmocni to połączenie w tym samym czasie, gdy Zew cię opuści… - Hermiona przełknęła ciężko. – Zagrożenie wzrosło. Nie możesz czytać żadnych czarno-magicznych ksiąg… nie możesz rzucać Avady Kedavry, lub przeprowadzać Rytuałów Krwi… choć pokusa będzie ogromna.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Jakie to ma znaczenie, jak silny jest pomost, dopóki nie sfinalizuję połączenia?

Severus przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek stanie się coś, co zmusi cię do sfinalizowania… im mniejszy będzie most w tym momencie, tym lepiej. Uwierz mi – powiedział dziwnie głuchym głosem.

Przytaknęła powoli. To miało sens… szczególnie odkąd miała niejasne przeczucie, że Moody odmówi przeprowadzenia Rytuałów Krwi. I odkąd poprzysięgła sobie nie pozwolić Severusowi się poświęcić…

…i ją zostawić.

-  
Severus pokręcił głową i rozsiadł się na krześle, pocierając dłonią oczy, zanim ponownie spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Alastor Moody w jego prywatnych komnatach. Kto by przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie?

Ale doszło.

Moody wcale nie wydawał się bardziej szczęśliwym, niż Severus, z tego powodu, choć szybko zgodził się z sugestią Dumbledore'a. To, że kwatery Snape'a były najlepiej obwarowane zaklęciami w całym zamku było zwykłą prawdą – nie licząc, oczywiście, gabinetu dyrektora. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, bezpieczniej było zostawić Księgę Krwi tam, gdzie jest, i sprowadzić byłego Aurora do mieszkania państwa Snape.

Severus zdążył już zaczarować pióro, by przepisywało księgę na pięciu oddzielnych kawałkach pergaminu. Spotkanie z Lupinem i Shackleboltem zaplanowane było na następny dzień, lecz chciał wręczyć Hermionie kopię jeszcze tego wieczoru, by zapobiec możliwości złamania przez nią zabezpieczeń i czytania na własną rękę. Była wystarczająco szalona, by to zrobić. Dumbledore, zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, zwrócił się do Hermiony z prośbą o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu Księgi Krwi. Chętnie się zgodziła, pragnąc asystować przy poszukiwaniach. Pragnąc nauczyć się więcej o Czarnej Magii.

Moody spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – A więc – już przepisujesz. Wolisz wcześnie zacząć?

Severus zerknął na niego i zmarszczył brwi. Wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił zaczarowane pióro, przez chwilę obracając nim między palcami, zanim z powrotem umieścił je na swoim miejscu. – Hermiona… rwie się… by zaczynać. Nie chcę narażać jej na wpływ oryginalnej księgi.

\- A mówiąc o Hermionie… gdzie twoja młoda żona? – mruknął Moody, a jego chrapliwy głos zabrzmiał w uszach Severusa, jak papier ścierny.

\- Wyszła – odparł krótko Snape.

\- Czarujący, jak zwykle, Snape – skomentował Auror uśmiechając się wrednie. – W końcu zmęczyły ją twoje szyderstwa i poszła upolować młodego samca z lepszym usposobieniem?

Severus wywrócił oczyma i westchnął głośno. – Odpowiem w nadziei, że się zamkniesz, Moody. Jest z Minerwą.

\- Hmm. Słyszałem, że jej praktyka idzie całkiem nieźle. Naprawdę, bardzo dobrze. Może nawet zostanie Mistrzem szybciej, niż oczekuje, jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem.

\- Może.

\- Jak myślisz, co wtedy zrobi? Choć chyba nie ma to tak naprawdę dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia. Do tego czasu będzie już po bitwie, to prawo upadnie, a ty będziesz znowu wolny – Moody posłał mu niemiły uśmiech. – Jestem pewien, że to ci odpowiada, co, Snape?

Severus skupił swoją uwagę na piórze, które wciąż sunęło po pergaminie i ignorował prowokujące słowa starca. Potarł dłonią różdżkę, ale oparł się pokusie.

\- Albo może nie odpowiada ci to wcale, co?

Severus uniósł wzrok. – Moody – przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by podzielić się ze mną swymi aluzjami? Twoje niezdarne pokazy subtelności przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy.

Brwi Aurora spotkały się nad jego nosem. – Przywiązałeś się do niej, Snape. Przyznaj to. Dlaczego inaczej obchodziłoby cię, gdyby owładnął nią Zew? Wyobraź sobie zaskoczenie, jakie byśmy zdobyli, gdyby się mu poddała. Niewybaczalne… Rytuały Krwi, jeżeli trzeba. Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, pomogłoby nam to, gdyby opanował ją Zew. Pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Pomyślałem – rzekł zimno Snape.

Moody uderzył pięścią w stół. – Więc przestań pozwalać swoim uczuciom na przyćmiewanie rozsądku!

Severus ostrożnie utrzymywał na swojej twarzy maskę, choć w myślach rozważał słowa starego Aurora. Czy to właśnie robił? Ignorował oczywiste zalety z powodu swojego… sentymentu… dla Hermiony? Pokręcił ostro głową. Nie. Zbyt wiele by ryzykowali, gdyby kontrolę nad nią przejął Zew – pomijając wszystkie emocjonalne… więzi, jakie mógł odczuwać. Nawet Dumbledore dostrzegał to ryzyko.

Magiczne oko Moody'ego zdawało się patrzeć przez Severusa. – Oparłaby się. Odwróciła od niego, Snape. Jest z Gryffindoru.

\- Pettigrew też – warknął i patrzył na Aurora, dopóki ten nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Ona nie jest, jak Pettigrew. I wydaje mi się, że będziemy potrzebować jej pomocy, Snape. Może to zrobić. Merlinie, człowieku, ona chce to zrobić – Kończąc na tym, Moody wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, pozwalając drzwiom trzasnąć głośno.

\- I tego właśnie się boję – rzekł miękko Severus do ścian pustego pokoju.

-  
\- Dobra robota, Hermiono. Myślę, że chyba skończyłyśmy już z wszystkimi przygotowaniami na końcowe egzaminy przed świętami – powiedziała zadowolona Minerwa i rozciągnęła się. Hermionie przypominało to kota i zdławiła uśmiech, przypominając sobie o jej animagicznej postaci. Z pewnością była dla niej idealna.

\- To dobrze. Teraz chyba z jeszcze większą niecierpliwością czekam na święta, niż kiedy byłam uczennicą.

Minerwa zaczęła się śmiać. – Pamiętam to uczucie. Im bliżej świąt, tym uczniowie są bardziej zdenerwowani, co każe nam doceniać wolny czas. Choć zastanawiam się ilu studentów zostanie w tym roku na przerwę świąteczną w zamku w momencie, gdy Voldemort rośnie w siłę. – W ostatnich kilku tygodniach było kilka napadów na Mugoli i czarodziejskie rodziny, które w sposób oczywisty stały za Dumbledore'm. Na szczęście, żaden z tych ataków nie zaowocował jeszcze śmiercią czarodzieja – choć zmarło kilku Mugoli. Severus opowiedział Zakonowi, że taka aktywność będzie rosła przez nowych rekrutów, którzy są dopiero wprowadzani i jak na razie jego słowa się sprawdziły.

\- Mówiąc o świętach, Minerwo… Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabyś mi towarzyszyć, w pierwszym tygodniu ferii w wyprawie na Pokątną? Chciałabym coś wybrać dla Severusa…

Na twarzy profesorki rozpostarł się szeroki uśmiech. – Oczywiście, Hermiono. Pierwszy tydzień ferii byłby chyba idealny. Też mam trochę sprawunków do załatwienia… dla niektórych nie można znaleźć nic odpowiedniego w Hogsmeade. Szczerze, co można kupić komuś takiemu, jak Dumbledore, na Boże Narodzenie?

\- Skarpetki?

\- Robiłam to przez zbyt wiele świąt, by zliczyć. No, jestem pewna, że coś znajdziemy. Idź się odprężyć, Hermiono. W końcu jest sobota.

Po krótkiej wycieczce do wieży Gryffindoru, Hermiona wróciła do lochów z nadzieją zastania Severusa samego. Lubiła Moody'ego, ale była zbyt zmęczona, by przyjmować jakichkolwiek gości. Nie wspominając, że zobaczy się z Moody'm na jutrzejszym spotkaniu.

Była przeszczęśliwa, kiedy Dumbledore dał jej wybór, co do pomocy w poszukiwaniach klucza. Oczywiście zgodziła się… z Severusem zdeterminowanym trzymać ją z dala od wszystkiego, co choć trochę kłóciłoby się z całością projektu. Nie wydawał się być zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale zgodził się niechętnie na jej pomoc – choć będzie czytała tylko przepisane teksty, a nie oryginały.

Na to nie mogła znaleźć argumentu. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy wiedziała o krwi połyskującej złowrogo ze stronic księgi…

Severus powiedział jej o sile Zewu emanującej z Księgi Krwi, którą przysłał jej Wiktor… a jej zmysły nie były wystarczająco wyćwiczone, by to wyczuć, lecz coś czuła… oprócz poczucia czegoś złego było coś jeszcze. Może to Zew, sięgający po nią… może to coś innego. Prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego tak naprawdę nie dowie.

Poza tym, jego siłę mogła określić po reakcjach Severusa. Po spędzeniu czasu z Moody'm, przeszukiwaniu księgi w poszukiwaniu klucza, był na krawędzi… dziki… bardziej agresywny i wredny, niż zazwyczaj. Jej jedyną nadzieją było odwrócenie jego uwagi zanim agresja zmieni się we wściekłość. Jeżeli uderzy we właściwym momencie, obie strony będą zadowolone. Wykrzywiła się w oczekiwaniu.

\- Severus? – zawołała miękko wchodząc do mieszkania. Z łazienki dobiegł ją stłumiony odgłos, mieszający się z… pluskiem? To nie mogło być… podążyła za odgłosami i zatrzymała się w progu łazienki.

 _Och, to zbyt dobra okazja, by ją zmarnować_ , pomyślała z przyjemnym dreszczykiem. Severus siedział w ogromnej wannie z opartą o brzeg głową, a końcówki jego włosów pływały w czystej wodzie. Przyglądała się jego piersi znikającej pod powierzchnią i nieświadomie oblizała usta.

Podskoczyła, usłyszawszy miękki, jedwabisty głos. – No i? Masz zamiar przyłączyć się do mnie, czy wolisz tam stać i się na mnie gapić?

Zachichotała i pochyliła się nad wanną, a on powoli otworzył oczy. – Mocne słowa.

\- Hmm. Napełniłem tą wannę z myślą o tobie, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Uśmiechnęła się i świadoma jego wzroku na sobie zaczęła się powoli rozbierać, by podrażnić go trochę. – Jeśli napełniłeś ją z myślą o mnie, to dlaczego nie ma bąbelków?

Prychnął i utkwił wzrok w jej ciele, kiedy zsunęła z siebie szatę. – Odmawiam siedzenia w… wannie pełnej piany – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z taką pogardą, że nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Bogowie, ale ona kochała tego faceta…

…i nie straci go. Już się o to postara.

Podeszła do wanny i obdarzyła go powolnym pocałunkiem. – Och, doprawdy? Odmawiasz siedzenia w pianie? – zapytała wyzywająco. Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka odkręciła jeden z kurków z płynem do kąpieli. _Dużo bardziej efektywne od mugolskich_ , pomyślała z satysfakcją, kiedy piana szybko zakryła całą powierzchnię wody. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie widząc jego zwężone oczy i już chciała to skomentować, kiedy poczuła silne szarpnięcie za ramię i znalazła się razem z nim w wannie. Kręcąc głową, by pozbyć się bąbelków z twarzy, odwróciła się do niego z drwiącym błyskiem w oku.

\- Poprawka. Odmawiam siedzenia w niej samemu – rzekł i przycisnął ją do ściany, atakując jej chętne ciało.

Następnego dnia Hermiona siedziała sfrustrowana w wygodnym fotelu w Pokoju Życzeń. Cała piątka poszukiwała zaklęć i rytuałów od ponad godziny i to bez żadnych sukcesów. Wszystko było dla niej pogmatwane, a kiedy się rozejrzała, dostrzegła u wszystkich mężczyzn ten sam wyraz pustki w twarzach. Teraz była wdzięczna Severusowi, że zajmował jej uwagę przez większość poprzedniego wieczoru i nie pozwolił jej marnować czasu na poszukiwania. Nie mogąc znieść tego dłużej, cisnęła pergaminy na stół, wstała i zaczęła chodzić po komnacie.

\- Hermiono? – odezwał się Remus. – Wszystko w porządku?

Pokręciła głową, zastanawiając się głęboko. – To wszystko źle. Źle się do tego zabieramy.

\- Naprawdę? – warknął Moody.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mężczyznę siedzącego za stołem, po czym zerknęła na Severusa. – Tak, pani Snape – powiedz nam, jakbyś podeszła do naszego małego… projektu – rzekł Severus unosząc sardonicznie brew. Wydawał się być tak samo zirytowany ich brakiem postępu, jak ona.

\- A więc, zaczynając… które zaklęcia są unikalne dla tej książki?

\- Nie można się tego dowiedzieć – odpowiedział Moody. – W każdej Księdze Krwi są wyjątkowe zaklęcia, młoda damo. Zaklęcia, których nie ma nigdzie indziej.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i spojrzała na Remusa i Kingsley'a. Nie miała pojęcia, czy wiedzieli o Wiktorze, a nie zamierzała im mówić o pochodzeniu tej Księgi. – Skąd… piszący… wie, o czym ma pisać?

Severus rozsiadł się w swoim krześle i przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Piszący jest w transie, Zew nim kieruje.

\- Och – Hermiona zażyczyła sobie od Pokoju mocnego drinka, a po chwili na tacy pojawiła się Ognista Whisky i pięć szklanek. Zachichotała i pokręciła głową, wyobrażając sobie zamiast tego butelkę wina, która natychmiast się pojawiła.

Moody podniósł się i przysunął sobie butelkę whisky i szklankę. – Racja. Czasami pojawiają się nowe zaklęcia. Czasami, a nawet często, zależy to od Księgi.

\- I użytych inkantacji. Ilość Zewu wezwanego do stworzenia atramentu… to zbyt wiele kombinacji, by nawet o nich wspominać, Hermiono – dodał Severus.

\- Nowe zaklęcia… - Dziewczyna usiadła z powrotem i upiła łyk wina.

Snape przytaknął i utkwił w niej wzrok. – Nowe zaklęcia… jak jakieś klątwy nieśmiertelności, których użył Czarny Pan. Napisał wiele Ksiąg Krwi z nadzieją, że za każdym razem Zew pokieruje nim i ujawni nowe eliksiry, rytuały, inkantacje… cokolwiek, co pomoże mu osiągnąć jego marzenie o nieśmiertelności.

\- I jedno z nich musiało zadziałać. Szkoda, że nie wiemy, które – rzucił sucho Kingsley, skinąwszy Alastorowi w podziękowaniu za otrzymany kieliszek. Remus uprzejmie odmówił.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, starając się desperacko oczyścić umysł. Wyczuwała odpowiedź na krańcu swoich myśli, co było z nią nie tak? – To jest to! Co poszło nie tak za pierwszym razem? Gdy umarł po raz pierwszy, co poszło źle? Dlaczego nie umarł?

\- Jego dusza przeżyła… a jego ciało umarło – odpowiedział spokojnie Remus.

\- Jest jakieś zaklęcie, lub rytuał, który zabija duszę?

Kingsley zmarszczył brwi. – Mógłby być… ale co, jeżeli teraz naprawdę jest nieśmiertelny? Nie mamy żadnego sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, które z użytych przez niego zaklęć i eliksirów były skuteczne.

Hermiona przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargę. – No, nawet jeśli… jest coś, co może zatrzymać duszę od powrotu do ciała? Coś takiego? – Pokój pogrążył się w absolutnej ciszy.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że ona ma rację, Snape – powiedział ochryple Moody, a Hermiona skrzywiła się, widząc, jak facet bierze spory łyk ognistego napoju. Nic dziwnego, że ma taki głos… to świństwo jest gorsze od czystego spirytusu.

\- Oczywiście, że ma rację. Zawsze ma – rzucił kwaśno Severus, choć mogła wykryć w jego głosie nutki dumy.

Cała piątka z nowym zapałem powróciła do poszukiwań.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Ginny wyjeżdża po południu do Nory, więc pomyślałyśmy, że razem spędzimy poranek przed jej wyjazdem.

\- Potter towarzyszy jej w wyprawie na święta do Weasley'ów? – Hermiona przytaknęła, a Severus przymknął oczy, najwidoczniej delektując się tą chwilą. – Najlepsza wiadomość, jaką dzisiaj w ogóle usłyszałem.

\- To jedyna wiadomość, jaką dziś usłyszałeś – skomentowała sucho, zerkając przez stół na męża. Wciąż miał na sobie spodnie, w których spał, nagą pierś, zmierzwione nieco włosy i zaspane oczy. _No_ , przyznała, _żadne z nas nie bardzo wyspało się ostatniej nocy._ Niestety, ich brak snu był przypisany raczej przygotowaniom do końca semestru, niż czymś bardziej przyjemnym. _Przynajmniej przez większą część_ , pomyślała z uśmiechem.

Nareszcie zakończył się jesienny semestr. Po południu, ci z uczniów, którzy wracają do domu na święta wyjadą Hogwarckim Ekspresem. Oprócz godnej uwagi garstki. Niektórzy rodzice nalegali na osobiste odebranie dzieci ze szkoły, a w obecnej sytuacji Hermiona wcale ich nie winiła. Harry i Ginny wrócą do Nory z Weasley'ami, a z tego, co mówił Severus, Lucjusz także przybędzie tego popołudnia po Draco, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. To oczywiście doskonały wybieg dla starego Malfoy'a – jako „szpieg" Ministerstwa musi się troszczyć o bezpieczeństwo swego syna i jego najbliższych przyjaciół.

Uśmiechając się złośliwie, Hermiona upiła łyk herbaty i rzuciła bezceremonialnie. – Ale nie zostanie tam przez cały czas. Wróci dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu. – Jak się spodziewała, Severus się skrzywił. – Tak będzie łatwiej, ze względu na spotkania Zakonu. – Jej mąż burknął coś niezrozumiale. Był przeciwny nawet tygodniowej przerwie w regularnych zebraniach, ale to ze względu na to, że był zbyt zasadniczy. Oczywiście będą kontynuować swoje własne poszukiwania. Znaleźli już całkiem sporo obiecujących klątw i rytuałów w Księdze Krwi – prawdziwym problemem było zmniejszenie listy do tych najbardziej przypuszczalnych.

I zdecydowanie również to, kiedy i co powiedzieć Harry'emu.

-  
Jezioro migotało w świetle zimnego poranka, a lekki wiatr zbudził drobne fale, które sprawiały, że pływające pod taflą wody stworzenia błyszczały i migotały. Hermiona stała na brzegu przez długą chwilę, zahipnotyzowana tym widokiem, zanim odezwała się młoda kobieta stojąca obok.

\- Jest pięknie, prawda? To zawsze była jego ulubiona pora roku.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Pamiętała… kiedy tylko zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, w niebieskich oczach pojawiała się ekscytacja i jeżeli tylko mógł, używał jak najbardziej pochlebnych słów, by przekonać ją i Harry'ego do wyjścia na dwór i stoczenia bitwy na śnieżki, bądź zrobienia czegoś równie śmiesznego. Taki pełen życia… wszyscy tacy byli. Teraz czuła się zupełnie jak ktoś inny, starszy, mądrzejszy… mroczniejszy. Coś ścisnęło ją w piersi i mrugnęła kilkakrotnie, powstrzymując łzy, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa Harry'ego z pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał o jej zamiarze poślubienia profesora Snape'a.

 _Kiedy to się zmieniło? Kiedy przestało być grą? Od kiedy rzeczą, o którą najbardziej się martwię, nie jest dostanie szlabanu, a uchronienie moich przyjaciół przed śmiercią? Kiedy to zaczęło być_ tym?

Pokręciła lekko głową. _Zaiste, kiedy to zaczęło być tym_. Zdobywając się na nikły uśmiech, odwróciła się do Ginny. – Pamiętam… zawsze był taki podniecony, kiedy nadchodziły święta. Choć podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę wszyscy uczniowie się z tego cieszą.

Ginny wciąż wpatrywała się w powierzchnię jeziora, kiedy zaprzeczyła. – Nie… nie wszyscy uczniowie. Tom nazywał je pustymi dniami… nienawidził ich. Nienawidził, kiedy było wolne od szkoły.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale… no wiem, że nie cierpiał sierocińca, z tego, co ty i Harry mówiliście… ale zostawał tu, w Hogwarcie, podczas przerw, prawda? Oprócz letnich wakacji, oczywiście.

Ginny przytaknęła. – Tak… ale żaden z jego kolegów nie zostawał. To tylko sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej odstawał – no wiesz, inni Ślizgoni byli zazwyczaj czysto-krwiści… zawsze jechali do domów, a potem wracali z opowieściami o tych wszystkich prezentach, które dostali… nienawidził tego.

\- Och. Zgaduję więc, że Wielkanocy też nie za bardzo lubił.

Ginny prychnęła. – Ledwie. Wiosenne ferie też nazywał pustymi dniami.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na ziemi. Była twarda i zimna, ale przynajmniej bez śniegu. – To takie dziwne… kiedy ich wszystkich zobaczyłam… zdałam sobie sprawę, że to też ludzie. Normalni, tylko że o innym podejściu. Nawet Czarny Pan… był kiedyś chłopcem, zawstydzonym, bo nie był jak inni uczniowie… dziwnie myśleć o nim w ten sposób.

\- Wiem.

Ginny przysiadła obok niej, szczelnie opatulając nogi swoim płaszczem. – Cieszę się… Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Wprawdzie Remus też… ale chyba nie do końca. Tom to… zły chłopak, tak, nawet wtedy. Ale był też człowiekiem – mogłam wyczuć jego emocje, uczucia… obrazy, jak już mówiłam. I trudno mi… spisać go ot, tak na straty. Trudno myśleć o tym, kim się stał.

Hermiona zagapiła się na fale. Wielka Kałamarnica leniwie wyciągnęła jedną mackę z wody; spływały z niej kropelki wody, błyszcząc psotnie w świetle słońca. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy macka ponownie zniknęła, a kiedy się odezwała, twarz miała bez wyrazu. – Trudno… jest trudno, bo widzimy w nich coś, co sami posiadamy. To przerażające myśleć, że przez jakieś wybory, tu lub tam, mogliśmy robić takie same rzeczy. Podążać tą samą ścieżką. Dokonywać takiego samego zła… - Przerwała i przełknęła ciężko ślinę. _Każdy krok wydaje się mały, dopóki nie zajdziesz tak daleko, że nie widzisz już światła na dnie tunelu, w którym jesteś. I wtedy... dopiero wtedy... zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś._

\- No właśnie – szepnęła Ginny. Nagle rudowłosa pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. – Przepraszam, Hermiono… Ostatnio po prostu ciągle myślę o Tomie.

\- Co masz na myśli, Ginny?

Weasley'ówna odwróciła wzrok. – Sny. Wspomnienia. Nie mogę zamknąć oczu, nie widząc ich… może to przez ten rok, no nie? Ostatni rok Harry'ego… Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by Tom nie próbował- Wykrzywiła usta.- To znaczy Voldemort. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że nie spróbuje czegoś, zanim Harry skończy szkołę.

\- To ma sens… z przepowiednią Lavender…

\- Tak. I Harry… no, on też ma sny. – Hermiona zerknęła z ciekawością na przyjaciółkę, a ona wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie chciał cię martwić, powiedział, że i tak masz już dość na głowie. Tak czy inaczej, jego sny są pełne trwogi i lęku, a nie… innego rodzaju. Jak moje, na przykład… wspomnienia, koszmary.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Też je mam – śnię wspomnienia. Choć kiedy Severus jest ze mną- Zamilkła i wzruszyła ramionami, a Ginny przytaknęła z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wiem… gdy w pobliżu jest Dean, też ich nie mam.

Hermiona uniosła teatralnie brew. – Ach tak, panno Weasley? A czy jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? Jakieś nikczemne opowiastki o migdaleniu się po godzinach?

Słysząc to, Ginny odchyliła głowę i wybuchnęła czystym śmiechem. – Och… och, bogowie, Hermiono… _migdalenie się?_ Mówisz, jak Madame Pince!

Hermiona też zaczęła się śmiać, ale szybko się uspokoiła, kiedy o czymś pomyślała. – Ginny… Dean jest mugolakiem. Co…?

Ginny odwróciła wzrok. – Wiem. Zaraz po moich urodzinach podpiszę z nim kontrakt. Jak na razie mamy szczęście.

Hermiona poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Była tak pochłonięta własną sytuacją, że prawie nie myślała o innych uczniach mugolskiego pochodzenia. O przyjaciołach z klasy. Oczywiście zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, że inni jej podobni uczniowie podeszli wcześniej do OWTMów i wzięli ślub – na szczęście większość z nich z ludźmi, których kochali.

Myśl, że Ginny może odczuć jakieś okropne skutki tego podłego prawa… to było więcej, niż Hermiona mogła znieść. W gardle jej zaschło, kiedy mówiła. – A co, jeżeli jakiś czystokrwisty wyśle mu kontrakt przed twoimi urodzinami?

Ginny westchnęła. – Chyba zapytam rodziców o pozwolenie na wysłanie kontraktu w moim imieniu. Nie powinno nic takiego się stać, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Co myślą o całej tej sprawie?

Ginny poruszyła się skrępowana. – Ja… no, nie powiedziałam im jeszcze. Ale mama chyba wie.

Hermiona już chciała odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszała trzask gałązki za swoimi plecami. Zanim się odwróciła, cichy głos – a może dwa głosy? – powiedziały. – Drętwota.

I wszystko pociemniało.

Hermiona płynęła, śniła… Blondyn mówił jej różne rzeczy… _Wstań… Nic nie mów… Chodź z nami…_

Oczywiście, dlaczego nie, szeptał głos w jej głowie, kiedy podążała za dwoma młodymi mężczyznami do szkoły, a potem do opuszczonej klasy. Nie ma potrzeby leżeć dalej na ziemi, nie ma potrzeby, by mówić, nie ma powodu, by nie iść za tymi dwoma…

Czuła się, jakby jej umysł był ślepy. Małe, dokuczliwe zwątpienie pojawiało się, co pewien czas, starając się jej przekazać, że to nie było _normalne_ – nienormalne i _niedobre_ – ale nie zważała na to. Nie mogła się na niczym skupić.

Ale słyszała, jak dwóch facetów rozmawia.

\- Masz to?

\- Pewnie, że mam, idioto. Jest tutaj.

\- Och, dobra – Pauza. – Tylko pamiętaj, nie zapędź się z tym za daleko, Czarny Pan…

\- Dobrze pamiętam, co Czarny Pan powiedział, Goyle. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować swojej i mojego ojca pozycji dla jakiejś szlamy.

\- Wiem, o co Ci chodzi, Draco, ale czasami… widziałem Cię. Stajesz się dziki.

\- Martw się o siebie, Goyle. Jedyne, co muszę zrobić, to pokazać jej, co tu jest, a potem wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przez jedną, ulotną chwilę zastanawiała się, o czym oni rozmawiali, ale myśl ta przebiegła tylko przez mgłę znajdującą się w jej głowie… była tak rozluźniona, chciała jedynie się unosić, nie myśleć, nie czuć… bez odpowiedzialności, presji, bez podejmowania żadnych decyzji… tak wspaniale…

\- Siadaj. Spójrz tutaj, Granger.

Hermiona usiadła. A potem się zatrzymała. Granger? W pobliżu nie było żadnej Granger… kiedyś nią była, ale już nie… nadal unosiła się, czekała na następne polecenie… cichy głos z tyłu jej głowy krzyczał, lecz nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Czemu nie przestanie krzyczeć? Czemu nie może się po prostu odprężyć?

\- Musiało się zużyć. _Imperio!_

Ach, tak lepiej… głos zniknął… znowu się unosiła…

\- Draco, ona nie nazywa się już Granger, może dlatego nie-

\- Racja. – To brzmiało na rozeźlone… - Teraz bądź cicho, Goyle. Hermiono, spójrz w Myślodsiewnię. Musisz to zobaczyć. Wtedy cię odczaruję i sobie pogadamy. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi.

Hermiona przytaknęła, ale cichy, irytujący głosik znowu wrócił… P _rzyjaciele? Nie jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi!_ Och, ale co ten śmieszny głos mógł wiedzieć? Oczywiście, że byli jej przyjaciółmi… była odprężona, unosiła się, to takie miłe… musieli być jej przyjaciółmi…

Pochylając głowę, zajrzała w myślodsiewnię.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach usiadła znowu, wciąż się unosiła, jej umysł nie mógł, lub nie chciał myśleć o obrazach, jakie przed chwilą zobaczyła. Jej mąż, jej martwy przyjaciel… nóż… krew… pojedyncza, cięta rana na jego piersi… Coś wydawało się być nie tak, ale zanim mogła to uchwycić, znów leciała. Cichy głos powiedział jej, że powinna się zastanowić nad tym, co ujrzała, że powinna przeciwstawić się temu unoszeniu… ale po co? Było tak miło, leciała…

\- Myślisz, że Vincent dobrze zajął się Weasley'ówną?

\- Oczywiście. Dałem mu dokładne instrukcje – do tej pory powinna być po Oblivate i siedzieć w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Hermiona poczuła, jak kąciki jej ust się unoszą, gdy wciąż pozostawała cudownie odprężona… i nagle głosik w jej głowie zaczął być coraz głośniejszy… domagał się, by być usłyszanym… tłukł w jej świadomość… _Myślisz, że Vincent dobrze zajął się Weasley'ówną?_  
 _  
Weasley'ówną… Oblivate…_

Głosik nie był już cichy, ale huczał, napierał na jej umysł… niebezpieczeństwo, jej przyjaciółka… _Och, bogowie!_

Ginny!

\- Nie! – Zerwała się z krzesła, czując się, jakby ktoś oblał ją wiadrem zimnej wody. Instynktownie sięgnęła po różdżkę i wycelowała nią w Draco i Goyle'a. Obrazy z myślodsiewni zaatakowały jej już oczyszczony umysł i jej ręce zaczęły się trząść. _Oczywiście, Lucjusz był Severusem... ale kto zagrał Rona? Może jakiś nieszczęsny Mugol?_

Na twarzy Goyle'a malowała się czysta trwoga. – Złamała go… złamała twojego _Imperiusa_ , Draco…

\- Widzę – rzekł ostrożnie Malfoy. – Teraz, Granger, uspokój…

\- Snape!

Draco skrzywił się ze złości, zanim na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt żalu. – Przykro mi, Hermiono… Wiem, że nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy z jego uczestnictwa w tym. Myślałaś, że próbowaliśmy cię wcześniej oszukać. Ale teraz wiesz, prawda? Widziałaś go w myślodsiewni… widziałaś, co zrobił.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Goyle naprężył się przed nią, sprawiając, że stanęła w bezruchu, a jej umysł pracował szybko. Chociaż z małymi problemami mogła obezwładnić jednego, z dwójką będzie problem. Może powinna zwodzić ich przez chwilę… Zrobiła zamyśloną minę i wyjąkała. – Ja… tak. Czemu… dlaczego mam wam wierzyć? Co jeśli-?

\- Hermiono, przykro mi. Nie chciałem ci tego pokazywać, ale nie wierzyłaś w nasze poprzednie ostrzeżenia… pokazanie ci tego było ostatecznością, bo to tak bolesny widok, a nie chciałem, byś widziała swojego chłopaka w takim stanie. – Hermiona ostrożnie zachowała spokojny wyraz twarzy. Więc Draco nie wiedział, że była z Harry'm, kiedy znalazł Rona… Idiotyczne. Wiedziała, że cięcia były inne. Linie krwi na jego ciele, ostrze tnące jego skórę… wzory różniły się od pojedynczej rany, którą przed chwilą ujrzała. Bardzo się różniły. – Wiem, że ufasz Snape'owi, a nie ma żadnego realnego powodu, byś zaufała mnie, ale to nie sztuczka. On… Snape… przewodził grupie, która miała zaatakować Weasley'a. Wiem, ile ten chłopak dla ciebie znaczył…

Hermiona nie mogła słuchać tego ani chwili dłużej, przez szum krwi w uszach. Ledwo powstrzymała okrzyk furii… _Wiesz, co dla mnie znaczył? Ty bydlaku! Ty pieprzony bydlaku… morderco… zapłacisz. Sprawię, że zapłacisz._

Uniosła różdżkę, machnęła nią szybko z całą wściekłością i furią, jaką miała w sercu, która buzowała w jej krwi i syknęła. – _Crucio!_ – Poczuła falę potęgi w sobie, karmiącą jej krwawiące serce energią, sprawiając, że jej krew śpiewała… czuła to wszystko płynące do jej różdżki…

…i wtedy poczuła, jak jej różdżka w jakiś sposób _umiera_ i…

…nic się nie stało.

Moc została wchłonięta, albo zmieniła się… Klnąc w myślach, przypomniała sobie o rozmowie z Minerwą i Severusem na temat mrocznych zaklęć i różdżek z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca. Jak mogła być tak głupia, by o tym zapomnieć! Jak głupia...?

\- Expelliarmus!

Uszło z niej całe powietrze, a jej różdżka wyswobodziła się z jej żelaznego uścisku. Uderzyła o kamienną ścianę i ześliznęła się na podłogę. Jej krew wrzała… czerwona mgiełka piętrzyła się na granicy jej wzroku. Z dzikim okrzykiem zerwała się i rzuciła na Draco, zanim mógł zareagować. Goyle stał obok zaskoczony z szeroko otwartymi ustami… żaden z nich nie spodziewał się fizycznego ataku.

Poczuła głęboką satysfakcję, gdy jej paznokcie wbiły się w policzki Malfoy'a do krwi, a drugą ręką chwyciła jego nadgarstek i boleśnie wykręciła… był tak zaskoczony, że rozluźnił uścisk i jego różdżka upadła na podłogę. Przeklęła dziko – planowała odebrać mu różdżkę, a nie sprawić, by ją puścił! Słaby głupiec musiał być tak zaskoczony jej atakiem, że aż mu zwiotczały dłonie. Warcząc, kopnęła jego różdżkę w najdalszy kąt klasy, a potem, odnalazłszy wzrokiem własną, nie dalej niż dziesięć kroków od niej, zanurkowała po nią.

Draco był od niej szybszy o włos. Złapał ją z tyłu za nogi, tak, że upadła ciężko na posadzkę.

\- Goyle! – wysyczał, chwytając dziewczynę za kostki i przyciągając ją do siebie, byle dalej od różdżki. Kopnęła go obiema nogami, sprawiając, że wykrzywił się z bólu. Nie puścił jej jednak, tylko wzmocnił żelazny uścisk, miażdżąc jej kości.

Kątem oka Hermiona widziała, jak Goyle robi się biały, jak ściana. – Draco! Co ty… stój! Powstrzymaj go – kontroluj się, stary!

\- Ja… Ja nie mogę… - Jego chłodne oczy zrobiły się dzikie, płonące… Hermiona wiedziała, że Zew zaczynał przejmować nad nim kontrolę. – _Nie chcę_ go kontrolować. Zasługuję _na coś_ po tym wszystkim… - Oczy Draco zwęziły się, a dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej skóra ociera się o nierówny kamień, kiedy Ślizgon ciągnął ją w swoją stronę. Jej szata podwinęła się nieco i uderzyła w nią fala strachu, gdy Draco zmierzył ją chciwym wzrokiem… była osamotniona, nieuzbrojona i niebezpiecznie bliska przynajmniej częściowego negliżu.

Goyle złapał Draco za ramię i starał się go odciągnąć. – Cholera, Draco – to głupota! Nie możesz się opanować! Nie taki był plan! Wiem, że twoje połączenie jest silniejsze od mojego, ale bogowie – powstrzymaj się! – Hermiona skorzystała z okazji, kiedy chłopak mówił i kopnęła blondyna w twarz – nieco niezdarnie, pod złym katem, lecz osiągnęła swój cel. Puścił jej nogi i obiema dłońmi złapał obolałe miejsce, a ona mogła odczołgać się na bok i wstać. Szukała wzrokiem swojej różdżki, jednak ucieczka była ostatnim, o czym myślała… czerwona mgiełka była zbyt silna, przysłaniała jej pole widzenia… zemsta… krew… _Zapłaci. Sprawię, że zapłaci…_

Zaraz potem usłyszała za sobą krzyk. – Chrzanić plan! Jedno _Oblivate_ więcej nie robi różnicy! - Nagle podcięto jej nogi i uderzyła o kamienną posadzkę… przeturlała się i kopnęła na ślepo, uśmiechając się, usłyszawszy jęk bólu. Zanim mogła wykorzystać udane zagranie, dwie ręce złapały ją za uda i siłą przytrzymały w miejscu. Palące gorąco… znak krwi… I potem…

\- Przestań, Draco! To nie jakaś tam mugolska obława - Goyle złapał ramię Malfoy'a, znowu go odciągając. Zerkając na nią, grubas otworzył ze zdziwienia usta. – Och, Merlinie… och, Merlinie… uciekajmy, Draco – musimy iść… jest naznaczona! _Snape ją naznaczył!  
_  
Hermiona obserwowała, jak czysty strach zastąpił miejsce furii i żądzy krwi na twarzy Draco, a widok ten pomógł jej zdusić w sobie narastający Zew. Chłopak odsunął się, nie spuszczając jej jednak z oka, nawet, gdy dotarł do kąta, w którym leżała jego różdżka. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno, co w nienaturalnie cichym pomieszczeniu było słychać bardzo dobrze. Słyszała, jak mamrotał przestraszonym głosem. – Och, bogowie… nie… Snape… naznaczył ją… ale ona jest szlamą!

\- Chodź, Draco. Mówiłem, żebyś jej nie dotykał! Musimy stąd uciekać!

Drzwi otworzyły się z ogłuszającym hukiem.

\- Za późno. – Słowa pełne były lodowatej furii.

Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę w dłoni. – Drętwota! – Zawołała w tym samym momencie, gdy zrobił to Severus. Goyle został związany czarnymi więzami, a Draco upadł nieprzytomnie na podłogę pod wpływem jej zaklęcia.

Cała adrenalina ulotniła się z niej. Cofała się, dopóki nie dotknęła ramionami zimnego kamienia. Trzęsąc się na całym ciele, osunęła się na posadzkę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż jej ubrania zaczepiają się o ostre krawędzie ściany. Usiadła, patrząc ślepo w swoje nagie kolana.

Severus był przy niej niemal natychmiast i kiedy uniósł jej twarz, ujrzała, że musiał bardzo się spieszyć, wychodząc z mieszkania – pod szatą nie miał do końca zapiętej koszuli. Jedynym odgłosem w pokoju były ciche pojękiwania Goyle'a. Severus przyklęknął przed nią, a ruch ten spowodował, że koszula rozchyliła się i ujrzała błysk ostrza założonego za jego paskiem.

\- Jesteś ranna? – zapytał głosem dźwięczącym, jak stal. Przez więź mogła wyczuć furię, wściekłość… zmieszane z małą ilością strachu i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mogła rozpoznać…

Pokręciła szybko głową. – Nie… nie bardzo… on nie… przynajmniej nie taki był ich zamiar. Znowu chcieli mnie oszukać – Myślodsiewnia, włos… starali się przekonać mnie, że zabiłeś Rona… ale potem opanował go Zew… ogłuszyli mnie i Ginny… Goyle zachował trzeźwość umysłu, ale odebrałam Draco różdżkę i… - Zamilkła, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy męża. Zdając sobie sprawę, że papla chaotycznie i bez sensu, zamknęła się i pokręciła znowu głową. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

\- Wydaje się, że miałaś wszystko pod kontrolą, gdy przyszedłem. – Severus szybko ściągnął szatę i okrył ją, zostając w samej, niedopiętej koszuli. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od blizny na jego mostku. Delikatnie dotknął jej policzka i zatrzymał się nagle, ciemniejąc alarmująco. – Krew. Zranili cię. – Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, o czym mówił, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, że uderzyła głową o podłogę, gdy Draco się na nią rzucił.

\- Myślałam… nie czułeś tego przez więź? – Zerknęła na swoje prawe udo, gdzie spoczęła jego dłoń – wraz ze wzrokiem. Znamię wciąż paliło jej skórę ostrym gorącem, które potężniało z każdą sekundą, gdy Severus na nie patrzył. – Severus? Co ty… - Jej głos się załamał, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej mąż nie spuszcza wzroku ze znaku… czuła falę furii sączącej się z niego. – Co- spojrzała w dół, przyglądając się bliżej znamieniu. _Och, bogowie…_ Znak jarzył się purpurą… w kształcie palców… na wnętrzu jej uda. Zawsze łatwo robiły jej się sińce. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w oczy męża, drżąc na widok czystej furii zawartej w ciemnych otchłaniach.

\- Kto to zrobił? Który z nich cię tknął? – _Który z nich cię tknął…_ dobrze wiedziała, co miał przez to na myśli. Przełknęła ciężko, niezdolna wydobyć z siebie głosu. Lecz gdy jej oczy spoczęły na Malfoy'u poznał odpowiedź. Snape wstał, a ona odsunęła się, widząc niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach. Odwrócił się w kierunku, gdzie leżał oszołomiony Draco i syknął. – _Ennervate_. – Uwolniony spod działania zaklęcia, chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest – i jaka jest jego obecna sytuacja.

Draco odczołgał się gorączkowo, podczas gdy Severus zbliżał się do niego powolnym, miarowym krokiem.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Draco, której nawet nie zauważyła w jego ręku, wyleciała mu z dłoni, w momencie gdy uderzył o ścianę. Mogła niemal wyczuć napięcie w mięśniach pleców Severusa, przez sztywność jego ruchów i wiedziała, że kara będzie piorunująca…

 _Kiedy emocje cię opanowują, trudno zachować kontrolę._

Niczym atakujący wąż, wyciągnął jedną rękę i chwycił Draco za szyję, wlokąc go po ziemi i rzucając nim w ławki. Drzewo chrupnęło pod jego ciężarem, ale chłopak nie spuszczał wzroku ze Snape'a… dopóki ten nie sięgnął za pazuchę i nie wyciągnął sztyletu. Długie, jasne ostrze błysnęło niebezpiecznie w świetle świec, a oczy Malfoy'a rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Źrenice zrobiły się jeszcze szersze, gdy Severus przysunął nóż do swej bladej skóry na piersi i przeciął ją tworząc długą ranę na mostku, nie spuszczając wzroku z Draco leżącego na ławce. Och, bogowie… rana znajdowała się tuż pod blizną, którą oglądała tyle razy wcześniej… blizną z Rytuału Krwi, którego dopełnił zabijając ojca… i nagle odezwał się głosem mocniejszym i zimniejszym, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszała.

\- Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta.

\- Nie! Proszę, nie! Nie! – krzyczał młody mężczyzna. Hermiona poczuła, że jej żołądek skręca się dziwnie… aż za dobrze pamiętała ten początek rytuału… _Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta._ Zew… Rytuał Krwi… Severus uniósł powoli sztylet, a krzyki Draco zaczęły być nieskładne, gdy szlochał i błagał o litość. Cała ta scena była tak surrealistyczna, że wydawało jej się, jakby oglądała spowolniony film.

 _Kiedy wypowie się te słowa, trzeba dopełnić zapłaty._

Okrzyk Goyle'a sprowadził ją na ziemię i uzmysłowiła sobie, co się dzieje. Z jej własnego gardła wyrwał się wrzask, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z możliwych konsekwencji tego czynu. – Nie! Nie, Severus! Wtrącą cię do Azkabanu! Przestań!

Severus zawahał się przez moment słysząc jej krzyk, lecz na nią nie spojrzał. Oddychał ciężko, a jego oczy pociemniały, wpatrując się w leżącego przed nim chłopaka. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, gdy próbował kontrolować Zew, a Hermiona zacisnęła pięści na kolanach, chcąc, by mu się udało, by się opanował… Krzyki i wrzaski Draco wciąż rozlegały się w komnacie, a łzy spływały po całej jego twarzy. _Och, bogowie_ … za późno… rozpoczął już rytuał… Zew był zbyt silny… czuła go… niekontrolowany…

 _Trudno jest się oprzeć. Bardzo trudno. Jest możliwość by… w zamian jedynie upuścić krew drugiej osobie – nie odbierając życia. Ale to wymaga wielkiego pokazu siły woli._

\- Proszę, Severus – jęknęła zdesperowana Hermiona, myśląc gorączkowo o czymś, co dotarłoby do niego, co przecięłoby żądzę krwi. – Nie opuszczaj mnie! – krzyknęła. – Nie możesz mnie zostawić! – Mięśnie jego pleców napięły się mocno i poczuła przypływ nadziei.

\- Którą ręką ją dotknąłeś? Którą ręką dotknąłeś znaku? – wysyczał zimno Severus ledwo poruszając ustami. Draco jednak wciąż błagał histerycznie, więc mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął dłonie na jego szyi. – Którą? – zagrzmiał.

\- L-lewą… - wydusił, podczas gdy łzy strachu i bólu spływały po jego twarzy. Próbował gorączkowo zaczerpnąć powietrza przez zatkany nos.

\- Krew wzywa krew. I krew musi odpowiedzieć. – Severus uniósł ostrze i chwycił szybko lewą dłoń blondyna.

Krzyki Draco i Hermiony zmieszały się, kiedy Severus opuścił nóż w ledwo dostrzegalnym dla oka ruchu. Dziewczyna zacisnęła oczy słysząc odgłos sztyletu przechodzącego przez kość i mięśnie, a potem wbijającego się w drewnianą ławkę. Wrzask Draco zmienił się w wysoki, przepełniony terrorem okrzyk bólu, gdy patrzył na rękojeść noża, który przyszpilił jego rękę do stolika.

Severus wbił ostrze w ciało Malfoy'a z taką siłą, że ugrzęzło niemal dwa cale w drewnie, wciąż trzęsąc się złowieszczo i stopniowo zabarwiając je ciemną krwią. Hermiona cała się trzęsła i było jej niedobrze. Starała się desperacko nie zwymiotować. Jej umysł gorączkowo obliczał siłę potrzebną do przebicia kości, mięśni i warstwy dwucalowego drewna… _Och, bogowie…_

Skinąwszy w stronę Goyle'a, Snape wyswobodził go z więzów. Ślizgon wydawał się sparaliżowany, podczas gdy Severus szybko podszedł do niej z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. Dotknął lekko jej policzka, a ona gapiła się sparaliżowana na jego szyję… gdzie rozbryzgało się kilka kropel krwi Draco. Jej oczy zsunęły się na linię krwi na piersi jej męża, niemal idealnie równoległej do blizny na mostku. Zaczęła gwałtownie drżeć, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co nieomal się stało… zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się _stało…_ A on szeptał jej łagodne słowa, oplatając ją ramionami w mocnym, przyjemnym uścisku. I ku jej zaskoczeniu, odprężyła się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Jej umysł zawirował przez to wszystko: świadomość tego, co się prawie stało, krzyki chłopaka nadal przygwożdżonego do ławki i potem dziwne zawroty pokoju, gdy Severus podniósł ją z podłogi i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia. W progu zatrzymał się i odezwał do Goyle'a. – Pilnuj przyjaciela. Lucjusz zjawi się niebawem. – Goyle przytaknął szybko.

Severus rzucił na nich zaklęcie Kameleona i podążył korytarzami do lochów. Trzymał ją pewnie, delikatnie… Wszedłszy do ich mieszkania przysunął ją do siebie na tyle, by ucałować jej włosy.

 _Merlinie… jak to możliwe, że to ten sam człowiek? Jak jeden człowiek może mieć dwa tak różne oblicza? Przebił nożem… och, bogowie…_ Jej umysł starał się ogarnąć zachowanie tego zagadkowego mężczyzny… pogodzić obrazy, w których uspokajał ją, przytulał… z obrazami jego twarzy przepełnionej zimną furią, kiedy wbijał sztylet w dłoń chłopaka, przebijając przy tym twarde drewno. _Dłonią, którą jej dotykał…  
_  
 _Ciemność nigdy tak naprawdę cię nie opuszcza… zawsze jest częścią ciebie… Zew można kontrolować, ale nie przez cały czas…_


	24. Chapter 24

\- Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz postarać się mu oprzeć, Hermiono. Obiecaj mi…

\- Ja… - Hermiona przełknęła ciężko. – Będę się starać, ale…

\- Dobrze – przerwał jej, wstając z krzesła.

Westchnąwszy, zapadła się z powrotem w kanapę obserwując męża w milczeniu, w czasie, gdy jej umysł był pełen wspomnień z poranka. Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania, naskoczył na nią z furią, domagając się, by wyjaśniła, dlaczego szwendała się samotnie i jak to ujął, zrobiła z siebie ofiarę zbyt kuszącą, by ją zignorować. Usiadła wściekle i bliska histerii starała się opowiedzieć Severusowi o Ginny i o tym, co mówił Draco. Severus szybko skontaktował się z Dumbledorem, a on sprawdził poprzez Minerwę i panią Pomfrey, że Goyle, na szczęście, ściśle zastosował się do swoich rozkazów. Zostawił ją pod Pokojem Wspólnym Gryfonów, przedtem rzucając na nią _Oblivate_. Ruda pamiętała, że odbyła z Hermioną krótką pogawędkę, a potem ich drogi się rozeszły i wróciła do pakowania.

Zdecydowano, by nie informować jej o prawdziwej sytuacji. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jaką historyjkę jej wciśnięto, żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego Opiekunka Domu i szkolna pielęgniarka wpadły do wieży i szukały jej, aby zadać kilka pytań na temat jej porannych czynności. W każdym razie, Ginny i Harry znajdowali się teraz bezpiecznie daleko stąd, w Norze.

Po zaciętej kłótni z Dumbledorem jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, zdecydowano także, by nie karać żadnego z trzech uczniów zamieszanych w cały incydent. Chociaż normalnie taka decyzja wzbudziłaby w Hermionie święty gniew, przyjęła jej konieczność. Lucjusz zapewne nie będzie szczęśliwy, ale i nie będzie miał argumentów, które mówiłyby, że Severus nie zrobił wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, by uwolnić Draco od kary, a Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony, iż Snape zdołał zataić tę informację przed uszami Dumbledore'a. Ponownie udowodnią jego lojalność.

Pokręciła lekko głową. Severus potrafił wszystko przeinaczyć na swoją korzyść…

…nawet ich małżeństwo. Jego słowa wypowiedziane chyba dawno temu, wróciły do niej:  
 _  
To najlepsze wyjście dla Ciebie. Możliwość, że moja pozycja w Kręgu wzrośnie jest tylko dodatkową korzyścią. Bonus, jeśli wolisz.  
_  
Ale co to był za dodatek dla niego. Wycisnął każdą możliwą korzyść z ich małżeństwa, miażdżąc nadzieje Malfoy'a na zniszczenie jej zaufania i sprawiając nawet, że się w nim zakochała. Dziwne uczucie ścisnęło jej żołądek. Była całkiem pewna, że czuł… coś… do niej, ale sposób, w jaki zmieniał uczucia… coraz bardziej była skołowana. Nie uważała, by wszystko udawał, ale skąd mogła to wiedzieć? Facet był najwidoczniej mistrzem manipulacji.

Ale… powiedział, że jej ufa. I to było tak naturalne, otwarte i proste stwierdzenie, że wiedziała, głęboko w sercu, że to prawda.

Więc ufał jej. I czuł coś do niej. Po prostu chciała… _Nie bądź głupia, Hermiono. Wiedziałaś przecież, w co się pakujesz_ , skarciła się. Nigdy nie oczekiwała, że będzie _chciał_ z nią być… ale to było zanim się w nim zakochała.

Przerwała z irytacją swoje rozmyślania, kiedy Severus ponownie się odezwał. Jego głos był dziwnie szorstki. – Mówiłem to przedtem, ale powtórzę – użyj swojej upartości. Zew spróbuje pchnąć cię do rzucenia Avady Kedavry, lub przeprowadzenia… Rytuałów Krwi.

Rytuały Krwi. _Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta._ Severus był tak blisko… tak blisko wypełnienia ich… i nagle przestał. Z jej powodu. Ścisk żołądka zelżał, łagodniejąc i uspakajając się.

\- Byłeś w stanie się oprzeć, Severusie… widziałam cię… Wiem, jak bardzo Zew tego pragnął… Mogłam to _wyczuć_ przez więź – wyszeptała.

Severus odwrócił się od niej, proste, ciemne włosy opadły mu na twarz, przysłaniając oczy. – Z Draco wiele ryzykowałem. Jeślibyś nie… - Załamał mu się głos i po chwili na nią spojrzał. – Dla mnie jednak nie ma to już zgubnych konsekwencji. Zew jest częścią mnie, całkowicie, do końca. Dla ciebie byłoby to równoznaczne z zakończeniem połączenia.

\- Ale Severusie… Rytuały Krwi… jeżeli nadejdzie bitwa, a Moody tego nie zrobi, wtedy ktoś inny…

\- Nie – Severus wyprostował się onieśmielająco. Wykrzywiła się, widząc próbę grania przed nią Mistrza Eliksirów. – Jeśli Moody nie wyrazi zgody na przeprowadzenie rytuału, wtedy ja to zrobię. Ale zapamiętaj sobie, że przepowiednie są pokrętne i możemy je źle odczytywać.

\- Niby jak? – warknęła.

Patrząc na nią drwiąco uniósł jedną brew. – Złoty umysł nie zdołał wymyślić żadnej alternatywy? Kto powiedział, że Rytuały Krwi muszą być przeprowadzone na Czarnym Panu? Pomyślałaś o tym, moja młoda żono?

Zmarszczyła brwi. To jest możliwe…

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc jej konsternację. – Dokładnie – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – A ciebie i tak tam nie będzie, Hermiono, więc cała ta rozmowa nie ma sensu.

\- CO? – krzyknęła. Nie może mówić… nie było sposobu… z opóźnieniem poczuła coś przez więź, jakąś nieopisaną emocję… która jednak szybko zniknęła.

\- Będziesz daleko stąd, jeśli postawię na swoim.  
 _  
Jeśli postawi na swoim?_ Przerwała swoje wewnętrzne rozmyślania, tajemnicza emocja skończyła się w chwili, gdy ją zalała wściekłość. – A jeśli _nie_ postawisz na swoim? – Zawołała, wstając z kanapy i ściskając dłonie w pięści.

Severus podszedł do niej tak blisko, iż wyczuwała ciepło bijące z jego ciała. Przyglądał się jej w ciszy przez moment, a ta nieodgadniona emocja znowu płynęła przez więź. Milczenie się przeciągało, a on nie robił nic, poza patrzeniem na nią tymi niezgłębionymi czarnymi oczyma. Złość opuszczała ją powoli, kiedy nie wiadomo który już raz próbowała odczytać, jaka to może być emocja… może determinacja? Opiekuńczość? Coś innego? A potem zabrakło jej powietrza, gdy jego wyraz zmienił się na bardziej jej znajomy.

\- _Zawsze_ stawiam na swoim – powiedział tym cichym, jedwabistym głosem… cholernie seksownym głosem… i wiedziała, nawet zanim otoczył ją ramionami i przyciągnął mocno do siebie, że przegrała tę bitwę.

-  
Nadszedł pierwszy poniedziałek ferii świątecznych. Minerwa i Hermiona zamierzały udać się na ulicę Pokątną. Spotkały się w Wielkiej Sali i zjadły śniadanie, podczas którego Hermiona dostała chaotyczny list od Harry'ego. Zachichotała, czytając go i szybko odpisując.

\- Coś zabawnego od pana Pottera? – zapytała Minerwa, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co kupić Ginny i Molly… mówi, że chce kobiecej rady, zanim pójdzie na zakupy.

McGonagall zaczęła się śmiać. – No, myślę, że z pewnością temu podołasz. Obie będą zachwycone wszystkim, co pan Potter im kupi.

Na twarzy Hermiony wykwitł uśmiech. – Och tak, ale wiesz, jaki jest Harry.

\- Oczywiście, wiem – Kobieta uniosła brew na asystentkę. – Więc – jesteś gotowa? – Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się i przytaknęła.

Cztery godziny później Hermiona była wyczerpana. Minerwa okazała się prawdziwą kupującą, coś, czego nigdy by się po starszej wiedźmie nie spodziewała i nie omieszkała jej tego powiedzieć.

McGonagall roześmiała się. – Och, nie widziałaś mnie, gdy byłam w twoim wieku! To jest nic. Minęłyśmy przecież kilka sklepów – Hermiona rozejrzała się ponuro wokoło zauważając, że stoją przed Esami i Floresami. I z pełną jasnością zdała sobie sprawę, że ma doskonałą okazję zadbać o coś, o czym myślała od czasu jej nieudanej próby rzucenia Crucio dwa dni wcześniej. W księgarni łatwo było się zgubić, a co dopiero kogoś innego. Może mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zajrzeć do Ollivandera, bez wiedzy Minerwy…

\- Minerwo – masz coś przeciwko wstąpieniu do księgarni na moment? Mam kilka książek do kupienia… Nie wiem, ile może mi to zająć…

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Oczywiście, Hermiono. Jak myślisz, po co się tu zatrzymałyśmy? Nie spiesz się, ja też mam co nieco do poszukania – Pani Snape rozjaśniła się. _Co nieco do poszukania_ Minerwy oznaczało, jak odkryła Hermiona, co najmniej godzinę intensywnych zakupów.

Chwilę później – rzucając na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona – Hermiona wśliznęła się cicho do sklepu z różdżkami, nie chcąc przeszkadzać dziwnemu różdżkarzowi pochylonemu nad nową różdżką.

\- Ach, witam, pani Snape – Nie podniósł nawet głowy znad roboty, co ją mocno zaskoczyło.

\- Panie Ollivander… skąd pan wiedział, że to ja?

Niesamowite oczy w kształcie księżyców zerknęły na nią znad biurka. Ze zirytowanym wykrzywieniem ust uniósł nadgarstek ukazując różdżkę, którą na nią wskazał. Cofnęła się skołowana, wyciągając własną, wiedząc, że i tak jest już za późno.

 _\- Finite Incantantum._

Poczuła, jak spływa po niej zimna fala zaklęcia, które z niej ściągnął. Wykrzywiła się w myślach nad własną głupotą. – Och, przepraszam, panie…

\- Tak, tak. Chciałaś wiedzieć, jak się domyśliłem, że to Ty? Ciągnie swój do swego, młoda pani. Ostatecznie, kiedyś sama będziesz umiała coś takiego. Pokrewieństwo… poczujesz je.

\- P-pokrewieństwo? Co?…

\- Masz mało czasu, czyż nie? A myślę, że przyszłaś do mnie z jakąś prośbą – Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. – A może i nie?

Hermiona pokręciła głową. Facet był tak samo zagadkowy, jak Trelawney. – Ee… tak. Tak, mam. Ja… - Wzięła głębszy oddech. – Potrzebuję nowej różdżki.

Ollivander przytaknął. - Na twoją nadepnął hipogryf? Złamałaś ją w pojedynku? Upuściłaś do żrącego eliksiru?

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. – Eee… nie. Czy pan – pamięta pan, co mi powiedział, podczas…

\- Oczywiście, że tak, młoda pani. Usiądź – powiedział, wskazując na taboret stojący po drugiej stronie jego biurka. Usiadła bez słowa i obserwowała, jak kręci się po zapleczu, czasami znikając jej z oczu, po czym wyszedł z pełnym naręczem pudełek. – Proszę – rzekł, otwierając pierwsze. – Wypróbuj.

Wzięła od niego różdżkę, zauważając, że była podobna do jej poprzedniej – poza rdzeniem, oczywiście. – _Lumos_ – Błysk światła, nic poza tym.

\- Hmm. A może… ta?

Kolejna różdżka wyglądająca identycznie, jak jej własna. Spojrzała na pana Ollivandera pytająco, ale on jedynie zachęcił ją, by spróbowała. Z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion, zastosowała się do polecenia.

Po trzech kolejnych próbach i trzech identycznych różdżkach, poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele, a światło było mocniejsze i trwalsze – i nawet jaśniejsze od tego, jakie wyczarowywała swoją starą różdżką. – Ach, tak. Dziewięć i pół cala. Rdzeń z włókna serca smoka… bardzo dobra.

\- Jest idealna, panie Ollivander. Ile- Zamilkła, przeklinając samą siebie. Nie wzięła wystarczająco Galeonów, by starczyło na różdżkę, a nie mogła przelać pieniędzy za różdżkę z ich konta w banku… rejestr wykaże transakcję, a wtedy Severus się dowie, co zrobiła. – A nie może wiedzieć… - wyszeptała bezwiednie. Będzie musiała wrócić po nią innym razem… lecz kiedy znowu nadarzy jej się taka okazja, jak dziś? Szczególnie teraz, po ataku Draco… Severus był w stosunku do niej jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy, niż wcześniej.

\- Zaiste. To utrudnia nieco sprawę, nieprawdaż, pani Snape? – Ollivander patrzył na nią w ciszy. Przygryzła wargę i przytaknęła, chcąc włożyć różdżkę z powrotem do pudełka, lecz powstrzymała ją pomarszczona, chuda dłoń. Zerknęła na niego zaskoczona. – Niech mi pani powie, pani Snape. Powiedz, po co ci nowa różdżka. Nie wyczuwam w tobie pełnej obecności Zewu. Twoje połączenie nie jest zakończone. Więc… dlaczego chcesz je zakończyć?

Patrzyła na niego rozdarta przez kilka długich uderzeń serca. W końcu zdecydowała się powiedzieć mu tyle, ile mogła, nie wdając się w szczegóły. Utkwiła wzrok w różdżce i zaciśniętych na niej swoich palcach, a także oplecionej dłoni różdżkarza wokół jej nadgarstka… Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jest coś… coś, co będzie musiał zrobić, ale nie będzie mógł… ponieważ jeśli to wypełni… umrze. Więc, jeśli do tego dojdzie, muszę być gotowa… Muszę być gotowa, by zrobić to za niego. Lecz jeśli się dowie, że się przygotowuję… no, nie będzie szczęśliwy. I może mnie odciągnąć od tego, co… co muszę zrobić – Dziewczyna zwróciła swe spojrzenie dokładnie na wytwórcę różdżek. Szeptem, dodała. – Przykro mi, panie Ollivander, ale nie mogę powiedzieć nic ponad to.

Ollivander patrzył na nią w milczeniu przez długą chwilę, podczas której powstrzymywała się przed wierceniem. Najwidoczniej zauważył coś przekonywującego w jej spojrzeniu, bo skinął szorstko. - Weź ją. Idź.

Hermiona zagapiła się na niego, rozluźniając uchwyt na różdżce. – Sł-słucham? Co?…

Ollivander uniósł obie ręce i delikatnie zacisnął jej dłonie na ciepłym drewnie, po czym rozluźnił uścisk. – Idź. Różdżka jest twoja – Wstała powoli, kiedy wskazał jej nieuprzejmie drzwi. Otwarła usta, by zaprotestować przeciw tej hojności, lecz pokręcił głową. – Severus jest moim starym przyjacielem. Mam pojęcie, o czym mówisz, a jeżeli się nie mylę… Po prostu idź, młoda kobieto.

\- Dziękuję, panie Ollivander – Skinął krótko i zasiadł za swoim biurkiem, dając jej do zrozumienia, że zakończył transakcję. Odwróciła się i pchnęła drzwi, słysząc jeszcze zza siebie jego głos.

\- Hermiono – Zamarła w szoku. Zawołał ją po imieniu… nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zna jej imię!

\- Panie Ollivander? – Nie odpowiadał z początku, więc zadrżała z niecierpliwości. Wciąż miała mnóstwo czasu, by wrócić do Esów i Floresów zanim Minerwa zacznie jej szukać, ale nie chciała zwlekać.

\- _Bądź gotowa._

-  
W środę wieczorem Severus został wezwany.

Hermiona patrzyła, jak wyciąga czarne szaty z szafy z większym zatroskaniem w oczach, niż zazwyczaj, choć zapewniał ją niezliczoną ilość razy, że nie oczekuje żadnej nagany w związku z sytuacją z Malfoy'em.

Idąc przez pokój po Świstoklik, usłyszał bezskuteczną próbę opanowania pociągnięcia nosem. Westchnąwszy do siebie, twardo stłumił w sobie zirytowanie i odwrócił się do niej. – Hermiono – uspokój się. To normalny czas spotkania dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu, przecież ci mówiłem. Prawdopodobnie będzie następne w tym tygodniu, dla całej grupy.

Pokiwała powątpiewająco głową, podchodząc do niego. Wziął ją w ramiona i westchnął, czując jej ciało przy sobie. Może zebranie będzie dziś krótkie…

\- Severus, ja- Jej głos był niepewny, a wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły. Chyba to wyczuła, bo ciągnęła silniejszym głosem. – Bądź ostrożny.

\- Będę. Zafiukaj do Albusa – Pocałował ją miękko w czubek głowy i wypuścił z ramion. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy błyszczały, wypełnione kiepsko tłumionym uczuciem. To było ostatnim, co widział, aktywując Świstoklik.

Jakiś czas potem klęczał na twardej, chropowatej podłodze. Miejscem spotkania musiała być opuszczona stodoła, czy coś w tym rodzaju. – Panie.

\- Wstań, Severusie.

Przygotowując się ostrożnie, wyprostował się i spojrzał w oczy Czarnego Pana. Informując go szybko o incydencie z młodym Malfoy'em, pozwolił wypłynąć odpowiednim obrazom. – Zdołałem powstrzymać starego głupca przed wymierzeniem większej kary chłopcu, panie, lecz było ciężko.

\- Rozumiem, Severusie – Spojrzenie w czerwone źrenice wymagało wiele siły… trudno było powstrzymać się od uciekania wzrokiem, czy skupienia uwagi na czymś… _czymkolwiek…_ innym. Wypełnił umysł oburzeniem spowodowanym naruszeniem jego własności, jej strachem odciągającym ją od ścieżki, którą podążał Czarny Pan… pozwolił wypłynąć wspomnieniu jej twarzy, gdy wszedł do komnaty… kolejne, kłótnia z Dumbledore'em, przekonywanie go, by zostawił chłopca i nie mówił nic dziewczynie Weasley'ów…

Nagle Lord uwolnił jego umysł i Severus zachwiał się na nogach, oddychając ciężko. Zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedy był wybadywany przez Czarnego Pana pojawili się inni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Inni członkowie… włączając Malfoy'a.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Severusie. Znowu mnie zadowoliłeś.

\- Żyję, by służyć, mój panie – rzekł Severus, kłaniając się i cofając na swoje miejsce.

Czarny Pan przechadzał się wzdłuż Kręgu, patrząc na każdego Śmierciożercę w zamyśleniu. Zatrzymał się przed Malfoy'em. – Lucjuszu. Masz jakieś… obiekcje, co do sposobu, w jaki Severus poradził sobie z całym tym incydentem z twoim synem?

\- Nie, panie – Lucjusz pochylił się, nosem prawie dotykając ziemi, a Severus wykrzywił się złośliwie za swoją maską. _Jak szybko potężny może upaść_ … Nie był zaskoczony zgodą Malfoy'a. Blondyn bez wątpienia widział aprobatę Czarnego Pana, a nawet i bez tego Severus miał prawo ukarać chłopaka według swojego uznania. Lucjusz miał szczęście, że nie został bez spadkobiercy. Wciąż tak myśląc, Snape doznał szoku, słysząc dalszą mowę Malfoy'a. – Jednakże, mój panie… martwi mnie, że Severus zbytnio przywiązał się do tej szlamy.

Zabrakło mu powietrza. Przez krąg przeszedł niespokojny pomruk i zaczął się zastanawiać, ilu jeszcze myśli podobnie. Czas odwieść ich od tego spostrzeżenia.

Zaczął się śmiać.

I śmiał się głośno.

Czarny Pan zwrócił ku niemu twarz. – Odpowiesz na zarzut brata, Severusie?

Snape wystąpił z szeregu. – Ta szlama to tylko sposób służenia tobie, panie. A… choć czasami jest rozkoszną rozrywką, z radością ją zabiję, jeżeli ma cię to zadowolić, panie – Zaczął się strasznie pocić, lecz nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

\- Ale ty… naznaczyłeś ją krwawym znamieniem! Związałeś jej plugawą krew z twoją! – krzyknął Lucjusz, zapominając się i patrząc na Severusa. Gdy Czarny Pan odwrócił się do niego, szybko opuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w ziemię. – Panie – widząc takie rzeczy podążam jedynie za twoją nauką.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się zimno. Mimo, że Snape słyszał to już wiele razy wcześniej, przez kręgosłup przebiegł mu dreszcz. – Szlama jest własnością Severusa. Nie wykracza poza swoje prawa naznaczając ją. I bardzo dobrze, że tak zrobił, gdyż twój syn nie był w stanie kontrolować Zewu w jej obecności, Lucjuszu. Może powinienem się zastanowić, czy to nie twój dziedzic zbytnio przywiązał się do tej szlamy?

\- Nie, nie, panie. Oczywiście, że nie. Żyję by służyć. Z chęcią zginę, służąc.

Czarny Pan patrzył na Malfoy'a przez kilka długich uderzeń serca. Potem rzekł. – Wstań, Lucjuszu. Twój niepokój nie był bezpodstawny. Gdybym nie zobaczył prawdy w oczach twojego brata, byłbym zmuszony poprawić tę sytuację. Postaraj się, by twój syn pojawił się na następnym spotkaniu. Chciałbym… pomówić z nim.

Lucjusz ukłonił się w uznaniu. – Tak, mój panie.

\- A teraz. Moi lojalni słudzy… mój Wewnętrzny Kręgu. Wasze starania rekrutacyjne były owocne i mam teraz znacznie więcej popleczników, którzy na mój rozkaz będą kontrolować czarodziejski świat – Severus nie ważył się oddychać. – Puste dni zakończą się zaciętą bitwą, a potem będziemy sprawować rządy nad czarodziejami, którzy będą nam służyć. Pod moim dowództwem, wy, którzy jesteście w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, będziecie zbierać nagrody tego żniwa… przygotujcie się. Bądźcie gotowi.

\- Tak, panie – Czarny Pan zniknął, a Severus gapił się przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał.

Usłyszał obok siebie syk. – Bądź czujny, Severusie – Przytaknął lekko i obrócił się do Śmierciożercy stojącego przy nim.

\- Bracie Rudolfusie.

\- Bracie Severusie. Mówiłem Ci ostatnio o poprawie zdrowia Belli? Nie? Ach, więc przejdź się ze mną – rzekł Lestrange, subtelnie kierując się w bardziej ustronne miejsce, po czym rzucił szybkie zaklęcie wyciszające, chroniące ich przez podsłuchaniem.

Severus uniósł brew, choć wiedział, że przyjaciel nie może tego zobaczyć. – Więc, bracie, są jakieś postępy u twojej żony? Czy to tylko część podstępu?

Rudolfus spojrzał w dal. – Żadnych. Nie wierzę już, by kiedykolwiek odzyskała pełną kontrolę nad zmysłami. Czarny Pan osobiście próbował… - Spojrzał na Severusa z niecnym błyskiem za maską. – Wciąż jest… jak to ująłeś? Och, tak, rozkoszną rozrywką, od czasu do czasu.

\- Jej apetyt nie zmalał?

\- Ani trochę, przyjacielu – Rudolfus potrząsnął lekko głową. – Ale to nie dlatego chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Strzeż się Lucjusza. Nie jest taki zgodny, jeśli chodzi o ukaranie Draco, jak się wydaje.

Severus parsknął. – Wielka mi niespodzianka – Z zaskoczeniem poczuł, jak jego rozmówca łapie go za rękę.

\- Severusie – posłuchaj mnie. On pragnie zemsty. Narcyza przyszła z wizytą do Bellatrix na początku tygodnia. Nie mogłem usłyszeć wszystkiego, ale planują coś dużego. Przeciwko tobie tym razem, nie przeciw twojej szlamie.

Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Po co? Po co ryzykuje gniew Czarnego Pana?

Rudolfus opuścił rękę i obserwował przez chwilę Snape'a w milczeniu. – Ta część to czyste spekulacje, bo nie wiem nic więcej… ale może ma coś do zaoferowania Czarnemu Panu… jakieś informacje, które ześlą jego niełaskę na ciebie – Krew zamarzła Severusowi w żyłach. Czy Malfoy mógł odkryć jego podwójną agenturę? Czy _Rudolfus_ mógł go podejrzewać? – Nie pytam, Severusie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i byłeś nim przez wiele lat. Lecz jeśli masz coś do ukrycia, zatrzyj za sobą ślad. I zaatakuj pierwszy.

Severus przytaknął gorliwie. Ostrożnie kontrolowanym głosem odpowiedział. – Nie mam nic do ukrycia, przyjacielu, ale dziękuję. Będę czujny i gotowy zaatakować jako pierwszy.

\- Dobrze. To może być punktem spornym, jeśli Czarny Pan szybko posunie się ze swymi planami. Teraz, lepiej się rozstańmy – Z szybkim _Finite Incantantum_ , Rudolfus opuścił Severusa.

-  
\- Nie kwestionował twojej lojalności?

\- Nie. Ale obawiam się, że Lord przygotowuje atak. I… - Głos Severusa załamał się. Nie był pewny, czy powiedzieć to dyrektorowi, ale nie wiedział, ile czasu może mieć.

\- Tak?

Snape wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. – Rytuały Krwi… im bardziej się do tego zbliżamy, tym mocniej zdaję sobie sprawę… Albusie, powierzam ci opiekę nad Hermioną, jeżeli będę zmuszony przeprowadzić rytuał na Czarnym Panu. Możesz to zrobić? – Albus patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu, a Severus poczuł uścisk w dołku. – Albusie?

\- Rozmawiałem z Moodym. I mamy plan.

\- Drogi Merlinie – warknął Snape pod nosem. - Przez cały ten czas robiłeś ze mnie głupca. Co się stało z twoimi zapewnieniami, że powinniśmy ją od tego trzymać z daleka ze względu na małego Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Udowodniła, że jest godna zaufania – powiedział dyrektor, wpychając sobie do ust cukierka i ssąc go z lubością.

\- Tak.

\- Więc poproszę ją, by przyszła do mnie jutro rano na spotkanie.

\- Albus – proszę cię, nie rób tego. Nie rozumiesz…

Dumbledore wyprostował się w swoim krześle. – Spokojnie, dziecko. Zostawię ten wybór tylko i wyłącznie jej. I to w ostateczności – wciąż jest jeszcze Moody. Myślę, że zanim wypełni się przepowiednia, zrobi, co będzie musiał – Albus ssał przez chwilę cukierka, zanim dodał. – To dla niej jedynie krok dalej, Severusie. I tak zgodziłeś się, by zapamiętywała zaklęcia i rytuały, które wyszukujecie. To znowuż nie taka wielka różnica, nieprawdaż?

Severus zerwał się z krzesła. – Niewielka różnica? Nie masz pojęcia, o co ją prosisz, starcze! Nie niosłeś jej spoconej i roztrzęsionej, kiedy Zew ledwo ją musnął… ledwo, Albusie! Nie masz pojęcia – żadnego – o ile gorzej będzie, gdy sfinalizuje połączenie! – Zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem.

Albus zerknął na niego podejrzliwie. – Czemu ta sprawa jest dla ciebie aż tak ważna, Severusie? Wiem, że czujesz coś do tej dziewczyny, ale nie popadaj w skrajności…

Severus zatrzymał się i wykrzywił. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Czekaj – nieważne. Nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy, że może nie chcę być uwięziony w małżeństwie z kimś, kto uległ Zewowi? Że nie skaczę z radości na myśl o dzieleniu łóżka z czarownicą w pełni połączoną z Zewem?

Albus patrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami znad splecionych palców. Severus pokręcił głową. Nie było to całkowitą prawdą i zdał sobie sprawę, że Albus wiedział, iż jest to wyolbrzymienie, jeśli nie totalne łgarstwo. Jaka była cała prawda, Severus nie miał pojęcia. A to nie było odpowiednie miejsce na zajmowanie się zagłębianiem w duszę. Na szczęście, starszy czarodziej przestał naciskać go w tej sprawie.

\- Mogłeś się temu oprzeć, Severusie. Odwróciłeś się. Ona też może. Dajesz jej zbyt mał…

\- Ty naprawdę myślisz, że się odwróciłem? To niemożliwe, Albusie… zawsze tam jest, nęcąc mnie. Zawsze… wściekły… pod powierzchnią… Jest bardziej kuszący, niż tysiąc wili!

\- Ale ignorujesz go. Kontrolujesz.

Zapadła długa cisza. – Tak – Jak wytłumaczyć temu starcowi, jakie to trudne? Wysiłek wkładany w ustawiczne chodzenie po ostrzu brzytwy… dając Zewowi tyle, żeby się go pozbyć, wystarczająco, by nie pozwalać mu powstać i dać się pochłonąć.

\- Może zrobić to samo.

\- Taką masz nadzieję.

\- Wciąż może odmówić, Severusie. Ma takie prawo.

\- Ale tego nie zrobi.

Dumbledore zgodził się machając dłonią. – Racja. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- Albusie…

\- Severus – jeżeli jest jakakolwiek możliwość wygrać tę wojnę, zabijając Toma Riddle'a i zachowując _ciebie_ przy życiu, zgadzam się na nią! Wiem, że będziesz chciał ją od tego odwieść, ale może stać się konieczne, by uległa Zewowi, niezależnie, czy wolisz, by twoja młoda żona tego uniknęła.

Severus zacisnął wargi. – Bardzo dobrze.

\- Pomówię z nią jutro. Sam.

Ignorując nieukrywaną aluzję, Snape wymamrotał tylko „Dobranoc, dyrektorze" i wyszedł z gabinetu.

-  
Sowa od dyrektora z prośbą o spotkanie przyleciała następnego ranka. Oczywiście, Hermiona podzieliła się tym ze swoim mężem, który stwierdził – nie dając jej sposobności do sprzeciwu – że będzie jej towarzyszył. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale na szczęście nie kłopotała się, by zapytać, co wie o tym spotkaniu.

\- Ach, Hermiono – cieszę się, że mogłaś przyjść – Błyski w oczach Albusa nieco zbladły, gdy zobaczył Severusa. – Severusie.

\- Dyrektorze – Snape utrzymywał swój głos w neutralnym tonie. Zimnym. Nie ma dla Dumbledore'a przebaczenia za to, co chce zrobić. A już na pewno nie od niego.

Hermiona słuchała uważnie, przechylając nieco głowę, gdy dyrektor opisywał swoje spostrzeżenia, co do Rytuałów Krwi wspomnianych w przepowiedni. Severus musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie wtrącać się i nie przerywać, kiedy starzec mówił, szczególnie, gdy zobaczył postanowienie kwitnące na jej twarzy. – Zrobię to.

Severus nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać języka. – Nie. To nie powinnaś być ty, Hermiono. Moody-

\- Tak, to _powinnam_ być ja – Jej oczy jaśniały, podczas gdy brała pod uwagę wszystkie aspekty sprawy. – Oni nie będą tego podejrzewać. Będzie ideal…

\- Nie. Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Nie _pozwolisz_?

Na szczęście przerwał jej Dumbledore, zanim nabrała impetu. – Uspokój się, dziecko – Severus odprężył się w krześle, tylko po to, by wyprostować się, słysząc następne słowa dyrektora. – To dobry plan, Severusie. Mogłaby być naszą sekretną bronią. Oczywiście, tylko w ostateczności.

\- Nie.

\- Sev…

\- NIE. Zgodziłem się, by uczyła się klątw, zaklęć i rytuałów, które znaleźliśmy, by zabić duszę, lub ją związać… ale to… to zaszło za daleko.

\- Jest silna. Zdoła odwrócić się, jak ty.

\- I tak samo nieprzerwanie z tym walczyć? Czyś ty oszalał?

\- Severus. Zrobię. To.

Snape zamilknął i spojrzał na Hermionę. Jej oczy płonęły, lecz czuł przez więź, że była w równym stopniu… może pewna siebie… jak i wściekła. Zwęził oczy, próbując rozszyfrować tę odpowiedź.

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do niego. – Wiem, że chcesz mnie chronić, Severusie. Ale ja też chcę cię ochronić. Nie pozwolę ci na to. Po prostu nie mogę. Ja- Pokręciła głową, a masa nieposkromionych loków zakołysała się. – Ja… dyrektorze. Albusie. Tak, zrobię to, jeżeli do tego dojdzie. Severusie – Odwróciła się do niego z oczyma pełnymi usilnej prośby. – Przyrzekam, że zrobię to tylko wtedy, jeżeli Rytuały Krwi trzeba będzie przeprowadzić na Czarnym Panu, a Moody odmówi… dopiero wtedy wkroczę – Znowu spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. – Teraz przepraszam, dyrektorze, lecz muszę iść. Umówiłam się na spotkanie z Harrym w Hogsmeade.

\- Hermiono- zaczął Severus w ostatecznej próbie wyperswadowania jej tego planu, lecz przerwała mu.

\- Do widzenia, Severusie. Zobaczymy się później.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, między mężczyznami zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Patrzyli na siebie, dopóki Severus w końcu nie wytrzymał. – Świetnie, Albusie. Dopiąłeś swego. Zmanipulowałeś moją żonę, by myślała tak, jak ty. Bardzo dobrze – szydził. – Myślę, że powinienem złożyć ci gratulacje. Znowu mnie przechytrzyłeś, starcze.

Albus go zignorował. – Musisz ją w tym wspierać, chłopcze, jakiekolwiek żywisz w tej sprawie uczucia. Robi to, by cię chronić. Będzie potrzebowała twojego przewodnictwa.

\- Mojego przewodnictwa? Jak dotąd, jedyne, co robiłem, to mówiłem, by nie przeprowadzała Rytuałów Krwi lub rzucała _Avady_! A ty… _Ty_ kazałeś mi tak robić. _Trzymaj ją z dala od Ciemności, Severusie, za wszelką cenę._ Pamiętasz to, Albusie?

Dumbledore westchnął, a wieloletnie znużenie jego twarzy rozwścieczyło Snape'a. Jak _śmie_ być zmęczony? Nie ma prawa się męczyć! – Jest silna.

\- Tak. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że wystarczająco.

\- Będzie, Severusie – Dyrektor dziwnie zerknął na swojego podwładnego. – Chłopcze – wiesz, że zrobiłaby to niezależnie od mojej interwencji. I wiesz także, w głębi serca, iż to jedyne wyjście. Dzięki niej możemy przeciągnąć zwycięstwo na naszą stronę. Zaczęła kroczyć tą ścieżką samotnie i… musisz przyznać, że tego chce.

\- Oczywiście, że tego chce, Dumbledore. Wymachujesz przed jej nosem marchewką i wiesz, że się jej nie oprze! Jej lojalność w stosunku do przyjaciela, do Pottera… to takie gryfońskie. Martwi się o niego i będzie go chronić nie zważając na koszty.

Albus rozsiadł się w fotelu i przyglądał Severusowi znad splecionych palców. – Martwi się o Harry'ego? Och, jestem pewien, że tak. Ale wydaje mi się, że bardziej troszczy się o ciebie. Chce pomóc, byś _ty_ był bezpieczny.

Snape wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw i zapatrzył się w okno, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na dyrektora.

\- To prawda, Severusie.

\- Nie chcę jej ochrony – Zacisnął dłonie, gapiąc się przez okno. – Chcę, żeby to ona była bezpieczna!

\- Więc o to zadbasz.

Severus pochylił głowę i nagle odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. – Albusie…

\- Nie, synu. To jej decyzja. Będzie potrzebować twojego przewodnictwa, jeżeli dopełni połączenia.

\- A jeżeli polegnę w bitwie? – Severus był zszokowany, czując gorzki smak tych słów w ustach. Bogowie, robił się miękki. Krzywiąc się, ciągnął. – Co _wtedy_ się z nią stanie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że po prostu będziesz musiał przeżyć, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Snape gapił się przez chwilę na dyrektora, zanim wypowiedział słowa, które mówił już wiele razy wcześniej. – Niech cię szlag, Albusie.

Lecz tym razem wypowiedział je bez gniewu.

-  
Hermiona wydała drżący wydech, gdy wchodziła z Harrym do Trzech Mioteł. Poranne grasowanie po sklepach z przyjacielem nieco ją uspokoiło po spięciu wywołanym spotkaniem z dyrektorem. Harry, wyjątkowo, wydawał się być wrażliwy na jej humor i nie dręczył jej za bardzo, pytając tylko raz, czy wszystko w porządku i czy coś może zrobić.

Jej przyjaciel dojrzewał.

 _Do pewnego stopnia_ , poprawiła się, przypominając sobie jego entuzjastyczną reakcję na widok nowych gadżetów na wystawie u Zonka.

Usiedli przy stoliku i Harry się do niej wyszczerzył. – Szkoda, że byłaś ze mną, Miona. Nie mogę ci teraz dać żadnej z tych psotnych czekoladek.

Hermiona wywróciła oczyma. – Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek zjadała słodycz, na której nie ma logo Miodowego Królestwa, Harry. Wiesz, jestem kobietą z gustem.

\- Jasne. Kobietą z gustem? A patrzyłaś ostatnio na swojego przetłuszczonego męża?

Hermiona uderzyła go zadziornie w ramię. – Przestań, Harry… A komu planujesz wręczyć Transmutacyjne Czekoladki?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ostrzegłabyś go.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

\- _Wiem_ , że mam rację!

Wtedy podeszła do nich Rosmerta z drinkami i dziewczyna skinęła jej w podziękowaniu, natomiast Potter gapił się na nią niespeszony. – Harry, to są piersi. Już je kiedyś widziałeś.

\- To coś więcej, niż piersi, Hermiono. Najwidoczniej nie potrafisz docenić…

\- Najwidoczniej – burknęła. – Teraz, słówko ostrzeżenia, co do tych twoich czekoladek – nie próbuj nawet dawać ich McGonagall. Nie da się na to nabrać, a wiesz, jaki ma stosunek do używania Transmutacji do żartów.

\- Wiem, wiem – mruknął Harry. – To mi przypomniało – jak ci idzie projekt? Wszyscy młodsi uczniowie są zdumieni i oczarowani, jeżeli dobrze słyszałem. Co ty takiego im pokazujesz?

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę. – Myślałam, że ci mówiłam… - Widząc, jak chłopak wzrusza ramionami, westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Łatwiej to pokazać, niż powiedzieć. Patrz.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę wyczarowując chmurkę dymu i potem, mocno skupiona, transmutowała ją w długi pręt, który chwyciła i położyła przed Harrym. Podniósł go z respektem. – To właśnie robię. Choć zazwyczaj w klasie stwarzam kulę. Nie byłam w stanie stworzyć magicznie wygenerowanego dymu aż do ostatnich tygodni… kiedy w końcu wpadłam na to, jak scalić moleku…

\- Miona! Zrobiłaś to… bogowie… naprawdę to zrobiłaś! Wymyśliłaś to!

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie. – No tak, ale nie myślałam, że będziesz aż _tak_ podekscyt-

\- Wymyśliłaś to! Klucz… Z jelenia w ostrze – patronus… to jak magiczny dym, prawda? Możesz zamienić go w coś stałego! W ostrze!

\- Och! – Pisnęła Hermiona, jej umysł wirował rozpatrując ten pomysł. To brzmiało… _dobrze_. Brzmiało dobrze.

Harry wyprostował się, jego zielone oczy błyszczały. – Cudownie! To musi być odpowiedź, jestem pewien! _Czuję_ to!

\- No dobra, _panie_ Trelawney – rzuciła z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Ale wydaje mi się, że musimy przetestować twoją teorię – a nie możemy tego tu zrobić. Co powiesz na to, by wypróbować wszystko, kiedy wrócisz z Nory po świętach?

\- Wspaniale! – Oboje rozpromienili się z podniecenia.

Kilka godzin później weszła do mieszkania i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Severus siedzi w salonie. Pogrążony w całkowitej ciszy patrzył w płomienie tańczące na kominku, które rzucały na jego ciemne włosy i oczy ciepłe błyski.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś umówiony na spotkanie.

\- Zaraz wychodzę – Spojrzał na nią i wziął głęboki oddech. – Hermiono, nie rób tego.

Nie było potrzeby pytać, co miał na myśli. Wiedziała, że będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać o decyzji, którą podjęła w biurze Albusa… i bała się tego. Zbierając w sobie odwagę, zaczęła. – Muszę, Severusie…

Nagle jego oblicze pociemniało. – Planowałaś to przez cały czas, prawda? Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałaś oprzeć się Zewowi, nieprawdaż?

\- Chciałam! I wciąż chcę, Severusie. Ale jeśli Moody-

\- Nie okłamuj mnie!

\- Nie kłamię! – Zacisnęła zęby, z trudem powstrzymując wściekłość. _Drań, drań, drań… czemu nie widzi?_

Wstał z krzesła z małym, wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Udawałaś troskę o mnie, zyskałaś moje zaufanie. I potem zaatakowałaś mnie…

\- NIE atakuję cię! Nie robię tego po to, żeby… żeby cię _atakować_! Robię to, bo cię kocham!

Między nimi zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkimi oddechami. Hermiona się trzęsła. Nie powiedziała tego od czasu nocy, której ją naznaczył – za każdym razem, kiedy chciała, w jakiś sposób ją powstrzymywał i w końcu doszła do wniosku, że źle się czuł z tą myślą – ale _musiała_ sprawić, by zrozumiał. – Ja… nie mogę ci pozwolić przeprowadzić Rytuałów Krwi, Severusie. Umrzesz, jeśli zabijesz Czarnego Pana. Nie mogę… nie mogę cię stracić. Nie widzisz tego? _Kocham cię._

Przez chwilę jego oczy wydawały się być totalnie otwarte, co pozwoliło jej zajrzeć w jego duszę… i nagle na twarz wypłynęła znajoma, zimna maska, a usta zacisnęły się mocno. – Młodzi często mylą zażyłość cielesną z zażyłością emocjonalną.

Poczuła się, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją pięścią. Stała, gapiąc się na niego przez kilka nieznośnie głośnych uderzeń serca zanim zdołała wykrztusić. – Ty cholerny sukinsynu – syknęła.

\- Nigdy nie udawałem, że nim nie jestem, moja droga. Wiedziałaś to zgadzając się na małżeństwo ze mną – powiedział drwiąco. Zniknął mężczyzna, który tak czule ją trzymał – zimny drań powrócił. Z nawiązką. Miała nieodparte pragnienie wbić mu paznokcie w skórę, ugryźć go, przekląć, zrobić coś… _cokolwiek…_ by znikła ta obojętna maska. Furia i ból mieszały się w niej tak gwałtownie, że nawet gdyby był w tym samym stanie, co ona, nie zdołałaby niczego wyczuć przez więź… nie mogłaby rozróżnić emocji, rozdzielić ich na poszczególne części…

Odwrócił się nagle od niej, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając przez więź jej żądzę krwi. Z wielkim wysiłkiem zacisnęła powieki i skoncentrowała się na uspokajaniu. W końcu otworzyła oczy i cichym głosem powiedziała. – Nie mam wyboru, Severusie. Może i wiedziałam, że jesteś bydlakiem, lecz wciąż nie mam wyboru.

Patrzył na nią bez słowa. Potem, odwracając się na pięcie, wyszedł z mieszkania. Słyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi prowadzących na korytarz, osuwając się na podłogę z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

Siedziała na kanapie, gapiąc się ślepo w płomienie, kiedy wrócił ze spotkania. Dwie godziny dały jej czas na uspokojenie się i przemyślenie wypowiedzianych wcześniej słów. Słysząc, jak wchodzi do salonu, uniosła głowę. – Ja… przepraszam, Severusie. Nie powinnam nazywać cię draniem. Docen…

\- To nie ma znaczenia – warknął krótko. Ton jego głosu w mgnieniu oka obudził w niej gniew i ból. Wstała i spojrzała mu w twarz.

\- Nie ma znaczenia? _Nie ma znaczenia?_ Ty… więc nie obchodzi cię, że myślę… że nazwałam cię draniem? Lub… - Jej oczy zwęziły się. – Lub w ogóle nic cię nie obchodzę, jestem tylko pionkiem, który ma podwyższyć twoją pozycję w Kręgu, czyż nie? Myślałam, że jednak się o mnie martwisz, ale po twoim ostatnim zachowaniu nie jestem tego taka pewna!

\- To nie czas na tego typu dyskusje, Hermiono – Znowu ten ostry, zacięty ton.

\- To idealny czas! – krzyknęła. Czerń jego oczu zapłonęła… nareszcie, _nareszcie_ przebiła się przez tę zimną maskę.

\- Wokół toczy się wojna, Hermiono, a ty siedzisz i martwisz się o zabawę w dom!

Sapnęła, dotknięta do żywego. – Martwię się o zabawę w dom? _Zabawa w dom?_ Czy to wszystko tym właśnie dla ciebie jest, Severusie? Tym właśnie jestem dla ciebie? Grą? Czymś, czym można się pobawić, pomanipulować, co można szturchnąć i dźgnąć, a potem patrzeć, jak zareaguje? Jakimś… jakimś eksperymentem domowego życia? Do jasnej cholery, Severus… więc ty… więc wcale się dla ciebie nie liczę? – Jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Objęła się ramionami i przymknęła oczy, starając się nie załamać. – To jest to, prawda? Nie liczę się dla ciebie. – Nagle, poczuła płomienną, dobrze znaną emocję, która nie była jej… musiała pochodzić z więzi… od Severusa. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Myślisz, że nie… _Do diabła, kobieto, co chcesz, żebym powiedział?_ – wrzasnął, a jego oczy błysnęły wściekle w świetle kominka. – Chcesz, bym powiedział, że nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, że wciąż chcę być twoim mężem i nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie bez ciebie, a kiedy siedzę na spotkaniach, to jedyne, o czym myślę, to ile czasu upłynie, zanim znów będę mógł z tobą porozmawiać, dotknąć cię… Chcesz usłyszeć, jak podziwiam twoją odwagę, twoją wytrwałość, chcesz usłyszeć że jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę…? - Zamilkł nagle, krzywiąc się i chwytając za lewe ramię, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę, jej oczy uwięzły w jego spojrzeniu, a Severus zniżył głos do zjadliwego szeptu. – I że jestem przerażony, jak jeszcze nie byłem w całym swoim życiu, bo coś może ci się stać? Że c _ię kocham_? To chcesz usłyszeć?

Pokręciła głową, nie mogąc złapać tchu. A myślała, że jego wcześniejsze słowa ją zraniły… lecz nie znała wtedy prawdziwego znaczenia uczucia zranienia… Serce stanęło jej w piersi, a łzy nabiegły do oczu. Zdeterminowana nie pokazywać mu swojej słabości, odwróciła się i powiedziała szeptem nabrzmiałym od łez. – Tylko, jeżeli byłaby to prawda, łajdaku. Tylko, jeżeli byłaby to prawda.

Poczuła przebijającą się przez jej ból emocję z więzi… tajemniczą, którą wyczuwała tyle razy wcześniej. Usłyszała cichy szelest jego szat, kiedy się poruszył i zacisnęła powieki, pochylając lekko głowę, czekając na trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Ale trzaśnięcie nigdy nie nadeszło.

Zamiast tego poczuła najlżejszy powiew oddechu na włosach, a potem najcichszy szept w uchu…

\- To prawda.

Dwa słowa nigdy nie znaczyły więcej… jej serce znowu zaczęło bić, nawet, jeżeli na chwilę zamarło. _To prawda_. Okręciła się w miejscu, ale zdążył się już cofnąć. Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do ich sypialni.

Dotarłszy do drzwi, zajrzała do pokoju i ujrzała, jak szybko wyciąga z szafy szaty Śmierciożercy. Przełknęła ciężko, przypominając sobie, jak złapał się za przedramię. _Nie, nie, nie teraz… nie teraz…_ \- Zostałem wezwany.

Zrobiła krok do przodu chcąc go objąć, co było ich zwyczajem, lecz dziwne, zakazujące spojrzenie zatrzymało ją w pół kroku. – Zawiadom Dumbledore'a – Skinęła bez słowa, niepewna jak zareagować na jego dziwny nastrój. _Naprawdę szybko zmienia emocje, najpierw wściekły, a później tak opanowany_ , pomyślała. Tymczasem on wyciągnął z małego nocnego stolika Świstoklik.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać się ani chwili dłużej, podeszła do niego i przytuliła się. Ściskał ją mocno, a ona wyczuwała przez więź tę emocję, która – aż do tej pory – była bezimienna. – Uważaj, Hermiono – powiedział, po czym puścił ją, aktywując Świstoklik.

I zniknął.

Ciszę przerwało jedynie lekkie westchnienie. – Bądź ostrożny, Severusie.


	25. Chapter 25

Młody blondyn wrzasnął.

I znowu.

Teraz jednak krzyki były cichsze. Na początku brzmiały głośno, opętańczo… Wdzierając się gwałtownie w uszy, jak ostrze w ciało. Teraz ostrze straciło trochę połysku… lecz nic ze swojej skuteczności. Wrzaski stały się głębsze i chrapliwsze, lecz wciąż były efektywne. Teraz może nawet bardziej, niż wcześniej.

Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu stali w bezruchu, obserwując, jak młody Malfoy zwija się na ziemi, jego dłonie – obie, zdrowa i zabandażowana – zacisnęły się w pięści, zanim palce wygięły się błagalnie… jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Poza Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, zgromadzenie Śmierciożerców zadrżało niepewnie… zwracając na moment oczy w kierunku sąsiadów, zanim z powrotem spojrzeli na źródło krzyku.

Poza jednym.

Stojąc nienaturalnie sztywno, wysoki, ciemnooki Śmierciożerca patrzył na Malfoy'a bez mrugnięcia okiem. Napięcie jego mięśni było zbyt wyraźne i Severus dostrzegł, iż obie ręce zacisnął w pięści. Nagle mężczyzna uniósł twarz i czarne oczy napotkały czarne.

Wiktor Krum.

 _Intrygujące_ , pomyślał Snape. _Taki gniew… ale to gniew przemawiający za, czy przeciw Malfoy'owi?_ Ciemne źrenice Severusa zwęziły się, kiedy przygotowywał się do wtargnięcia do umysłu Kruma, lecz ten z powrotem zaczął wpatrywać się w scenę przed nim, uniemożliwiając Snape'owi poznanie prawdy.

W końcu Czarny Pan opuścił różdżkę i przemówił. – Niech to będzie lekcja dla wszystkich. Zew domaga się nakarmienia. Jest silny – Przez zgromadzonych przetoczył się potakujący pomruk, a oczy Lorda błysnęły. – Lecz wasza lojalność wobec braci musi być silniejsza. Jesteście związani razem, przeze mnie, w jednym celu. Nie pozwólcie swoim nic nieznaczącym prywatnym dążeniom przysłaniać tego celu. Inaczej doświadczycie mojego gniewu.

\- Tak, panie – odrzekli jednym głosem. Nawet Draco, drżąc na całym ciele, zdołał wypowiedzieć wymaganą odezwę.

Władczym gestem Czarny Pan nakazał Glizdogonowi odciągnąć Draco poza Wewnętrzny Krąg. Srebrnoręki czarodziej rzucił Malfoy'a na ziemię i obserwował – z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem – jak młodzieniec ciężko podnosi się z miejsca. Kiedy wstał, kołysząc się na nogach, Pettigrew wrócił na swój posterunek za Voldemortem.

\- Moi lojalni Śmierciożercy – szybko idziemy naprzód z naszymi planami. Potter jest słaby, przerażony… nie spodziewa się ataku tak wcześnie. I dlatego – zaskoczymy chłopaka, zanim będzie miał szansę zebrać swą _gryfońską odwagę_ – rzekł Czarny Pan, ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiadając z pogardą zabarwioną rozbawieniem, co wywołało chichot wielu Śmierciożerców. – Nadchodzi czas, moi słudzy. Zanim upłyną puste dni, zostaniecie wezwani, by przynieść śmierć naszym wrogom.

Czarny Pan zamilkł, a jego wzrok ślizgał się po zebranych, niektórym zaglądając głębiej w oczy. Kwestią kilku minut było, zanim czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na Severusa – natychmiast wyczuł sondowanie swego umysłu i wypełnił go uczuciami ekscytacji, niecierpliwości i lojalności. Zaspokojony, Voldemort przeszedł dalej. W końcu, kiedy myśli każdego Śmierciożercy zostały sprawdzone, powiedział. – Gdy wasze Znaki zapłoną zielenią – przybądźcie do mnie natychmiast. Przybądźcie przygotowani na bitwę.

I wtedy zniknął.

Zwyczajowe pomieszanie nastąpiło sekundę później. Przepychając się przez irytujący go tłum, Severus musiał przyznać, że takie spotkania mają jednak nieco więcej zalet, niż małe spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po pierwsze, będzie mu dużo łatwiej rozmawiać z Rudolfusem nie wzbudzając jakichś podejrzeń. I… uniósł brew pod maską, zauważając Kruma podążającego swoim typowym, kaczkowatym krokiem w stronę młodego Malfoy'a.

Wydawało się, że jego ciekawość odnośnie gniewu Bułgara zostanie jednak zaspokojona.

Na początku Severus nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale przysunął się bliżej, kiwając głową do Śmierciożerców, których mijał po drodze. Szybkie zerknięcie wokoło upewniło go, iż Lucjusz był zajęty po drugiej stronie Kręgu, rozmawiając z Macnairem. Zadowolony, podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, gdy zauważył, jak Krum złapał Malfoy'a za kołnierz. Dłonie wyższego mężczyzny zacisnęły się, przyciskając blondyna do siebie.

Severus był wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć syk. - _Nigdy_ więcej jej nie tkniesz. Albo ta dziura w twoi ręce będzie wyglądać jak małe zadraśnięcie, jak ja z tobu skończę.

\- Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – Arogancki ton byłby dużo efektowniejszy, gdyby głos chłopaka tak nie drżał.

\- Ty nie martw się o to, Draco. Tilko pamiętaj, jak ją znowu tkniesz… Zabije… cię. – Krum rozluźnił uścisk i odwróciwszy się na pięcie zniknął w tłumie.

Severus zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. Kim dla Kruma była Hermiona? Czyżby żywił względem niej jakieś przyjazne uczucia? A może coś więcej? Może… Dobrze pamiętał złość Karkarowa, kiedy Bułgar zaprosił Hermionę na ten śmieszny Bal Bożonarodzeniowy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Krum widocznie nie zrobił tego na rozkaz swojego dyrektora, a Severus, uznawszy wtedy, że to zwykły pokaz młodzieńczego buntu… mógł się mylić.

Jego rozmyślania zostały szybko przerwane przez Rudolfusa. – Interesujące.

\- Całkiem.

\- Chodź ze mną, przyjacielu.

Rzucając szybkie spojrzenie dookoła, Rudolfus i Severus oddalili się od innych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – Więc… zbliża się bitwa.

\- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. Zanim Voldemort wezwał pozostałych Śmierciożerców, udzielił swojemu Kręgowi informacji o nadchodzącej bitwie. Mniejsza część Śmierciożerców zostanie wysłana do Hogsmeade, by odciągnąć uwagę od prawdziwej walki toczącej się w Hogwarcie. Czarny Pan będzie trzymał się z dala, dopóki Wewnętrzny Krąg nie zmniejszy wytrzymałości zamku, a potem aportuje się między gruzami, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Dumbledorem (jeżeli będzie żył) i ostatecznie z Potterem. Czarny Pan widocznie traktował Gryfona, jak dodatkowy szczegół.

Severus musiał przyznać, że właściwie był to bardzo dobry plan… gdyby nie mieli szpiega.

Rudolfus szybko rzucił wyciszający czar i powiedział. – Lucjusz patrzył na ciebie przez cały czas, kiedy jego syn był karany. Nie mogłeś tego widzieć, lecz to chyba oczywiste, że ciebie obwinia za całą tę sytuację.

Snape odwrócił się do niego. - Słyszałeś jakieś nowe informacje od czasu naszej ostatniej rozmowy?

\- Nie, przyjacielu. Była kolejna wizyta, ale nie mogłem nic wydusić z Belli. Nie zawsze jest… zrozumiała, rozumiesz, jej słowa nie mają sensu. Wyślę ci sowę tak szybko, jak tylko dowiem się czegoś nowego.

\- Dziękuję ci, bracie – lecz strzeż się… są oczy mogące wyśledzić i przechwycić sowę.

Lestrange zerknął na Severusa. – Zapomniałeś z kim rozmawiasz, przyjacielu? Informacje przekażę ci osobiście. Sowę wyślę jedynie z miejscem spotkania, jeżeli uda mi się zrozumieć coś z bredzenia Bellatrix.

\- Rozumiem – Snape zauważył napięcie jego rozmówcy. – To naprawdę nieszczęście, iż nie mogła przeciwstawić się Zewowi… choć mnie to nie zaskakuje. Była silną kobietą, ale połączenie przez Rytuały Krwi…

Rudolfus przytaknął krótko. – Tak. Rozumiesz to lepiej, niż większość ludzi, nieprawdaż? – Lestrange westchnął i powiedział. – Najgorsze momenty… ciężko jest, kiedy ma okresy jasności. Mam ją z powrotem na krótki czas… a potem to znika. Jednak wciąż jest miło mieć kogoś, z kim można porozmawiać – jego oczy błysnęły. – Nieprawdaż, bracie?

\- Ja… nie jestem pewien, o czym mówisz.

\- Daj spokój, Severusie… Coraz bardziej lubisz swoją żonę, prawda? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, byś naznaczył ją, gdybyś nie żywił względem niej jakiegoś… sentymentu. To wspaniała czarownica.

\- Tak, masz rację – odparł ostrożnie Severus.

Rudolfus skinął i rozejrzał się. – Muszę przyznać, bracie, że lubię ją bardziej, niż się tego spodziewałem. Czułem silne… pokrewieństwo, można by rzec. Na początku myślałem, że to twój wpływ, ale potem… im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiałem… miała styczność z Zewem, prawda? – Severus zamarł obok niego, a Rudolfus się roześmiał. – Nie martw się, przyjacielu – twój sekret jest bezpieczny. Połączenie jest niekompletne, więc inni dojdą do wniosku, że poczuli twój wpływ. Podziwiam twoją przebiegłość, przyjacielu. Jeśli będziesz chciał ją zatrzymać po zwycięstwie Czarnego Pana – a taki wydaje się być twój zamiar – jej połączenie z Zewem będzie działało na twoją korzyść.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie, bracie – odpowiedział Severus, czując, jak ogarnia go ulga, gdy dopatrzył się prawdy w słowach Rudolfusa. Nawet jeżeli przegrają, nawet, jeżeli Czarny Pan zatriumfuje… dzięki swojemu wpływowi, będzie mógł ochronić Hermionę.

Oczywiście, jeśli jego rola szpiega nie zostanie odkryta.

-  
\- Potrzebujemy planu, dyrektorze. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na zwłokę aż do końca ferii.

Albus westchnął i rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu. – Masz rację, Severusie. Zawiadomimy podstawową grupę członków Zakonu i rano zaplanujemy naszą obronę.

Severus przytaknął i bijąc się z własnymi myślami przez chwilę, rzekł. – Potter powinien dowiedzieć się o wszystkim – Albus uniósł brwi, a Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco widząc delikatny szok w jego oczach. – O Zewie. Hermionie. Zaklęciach. Rytuałach Krwi. _Musi_ wiedzieć, co się szykuje. Musi wiedzieć wszystko.

Dumbledore przyglądał się swojemu podwładnemu przez kilka chwil. – Myślisz więc, że jest już tak blisko? – Snape przytaknął, wzdychając głośno. – Bardzo dobrze. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji? Raczej nie przyjmie tego dobrze.

\- To ty zdecydowałeś, by ukryć przed nim informacje, dy…

\- A ty się zgodziłeś, Severusie – zawołał gorąco dyrektor, w końcu okazując zdenerwowanie wywołane ostatnimi rewelacjami.

Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie, zadowolony, iż może złamać fasadę spokoju na twarzy starca. – Oczywiście, że się zgodziłem. To był dobry wybór, trzymać wszystko z dala od tępej głowy chłopaka, jednakże nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Dlatego uważam, iż powinien dowiedzieć się najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

Albus patrzył na niego zirytowany, a Snape był niemal pewien, że stary wyznaczy go do tego w zemście za drażnienie go. Dyrektor jednak pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Myślisz, by powiedzieć mu najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe? Dać mu czas ochłonąć, zanim Tom zaatakuje?

\- Właśnie.

Dumbledore przytaknął powoli. – Zgadzam się z tobą – Rozsiadł się w swoim krześle, przyszpilając Severusa swymi błękitnymi, czystymi oczyma. – Po jutrzejszym spotkaniu, razem z twoją żoną i Harrym omówimy ostatnie… wydarzenia.

\- Świetnie. Jeżeli to wszystko…

Albus machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. – Idź, synu.

Severus szedł lochami, zwalniając, gdy zbliżył się do drzwi ich mieszkania. Udało mu się – z konieczności – wypchnąć to z umysłu podczas zebrania Śmierciożerców, ale teraz… będzie musiał spotkać Hermionę po swym… odkryciu. Chociaż nie żałował tego, co zrobił, to nie był pewien, co ma jej teraz powiedzieć.

Biorąc głęboki oddech pchnął drzwi.

-  
Hermiona gapiła się w ogień, siedząc na kanapie z rękami mocno ściśniętymi na podołku. Słowa Severusa wciąż ślizgały się przez jej myśli i była przerażona, iż coś może się stać na zebraniu Śmierciożerców… no, co prawda zawsze była przerażona, kiedy wychodził, ale tym razem z jakiegoś powodu strach był dotkliwszy. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego został wezwany właśnie w tej chwili? W momencie, gdy powiedział mi…_

Skrzypniecie drzwi przerwało jej rozmyślania i podskoczyła na kanapie, serce tłukło się jej w piersi, jak oszalałe. Widziała go stojącego w progu, czerń jego szaty odcinała się na tle szarego mroku wydobywającego się z przejścia. Tłumiąc chęć podbiegnięcia do niego, obserwowała go przez chwilę, niepewna jego nastroju. Zazwyczaj po spotkaniach czekała cichutko, aż się przebierze i ochłonie.

 _Nie dziś_ , zdecydowała.

Podeszła do niego powoli, wypatrując w ciemnych oczach tego nieprzystępnego błysku. Nie pojawił się. Stał sztywno wyprostowany; patrzył, jak podchodzi i zarzuca mu ręce na szyję. – Severus.

Otoczył ją ramionami w zadowalająco mocnym uścisku i podniósł ją lekko, łącząc razem ich usta. Nie wiedziała, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia, czy naprawdę _było_ coś innego w tym pocałunku, jak gdyby ich wcześniejsze wyznania wprowadziły między nich jakąś dynamikę. Zastanawiała się nad tym przez chwilę, dopóki dotyk jego dłoni na jej skórze nie zmył wszystkich myśli.

Prawie wszystkich. Jedna rzecz pozostała nieusuwalna z jej umysłu i lekko wypłynęła z ust. – Kocham cię.

Patrzył na nią, jego oczy migotały w świetle płomieni, a jej żołądek ścisnął się, kiedy ogarnęła ją intensywność tego spojrzenia. Pożerało ją, lecz dawało coś w zamian… wydawało się, jakby między nimi była jakaś energia i z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę _była_ energia… przez więź… emocja… jej krew zaśpiewała, gdy ją rozpoznała.

Nic nie mówił; nawet tego nie oczekiwała. Lecz kiedy przycisnął ją do dywanu, jego oczy to powiedziały… jego dłonie… i jego ciało powiedziały jej…  
 _  
Kochał ją._

-  
Hermiona, spojrzawszy na Severusa, dostrzegła jak mocno zaciska zęby. Już za chwilę straci nad sobą panowanie. – Tak, Fletcher. Nadchodzi ten czas. Kiedy Mroczny Znak zapłonie na zielono mamy aportować się przy jego boku i przygotowani do walki. – Mundungus zadawał jedno pytanie za drugim, często się powtarzając i Severus był na skraju cierpliwości. Hermiona także, prawdę powiedziawszy.

Na szczęście, zanim Mundungus mógł bardziej zirytować Severusa, przemówił Dumbledore. – I my także musimy przygotować się na bitwę, przyjaciele. Dlatego zostaliście tu dziś wezwani. Musimy zaplanować naszą obronę… a mamy pewne powody, by wierzyć, iż to właśnie na Hogwart uderzy Voldemort.

\- Co zrobimy z uczniami, Albusie? – zapytała Minerwa. – To najważniejsze zmartwienie.

Dyrektor przytaknął. – Masz rację, Minerwo. Proszę cię, byś poprowadziła ewakuację, kiedy tylko Severus zawiadomi nas, iż jego Znak zapłonął – Rozpoczęła się dogłębna dyskusja na temat wszystkich istniejących wyjść z Hogwartu i Hermiona musiała przygryźć wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok miny Harry'ego, gdy usłyszał, że jest kilka niezaznaczonych na Mapie Huncwotów.

Severus wtrącił się nagle. – Nie zapominajmy, że w Hogsmeade będą mniejsze oddziały Śmierciożerców. Wydaje mi się niemądrym posyłać studentów tymi przejściami, aż do momentu zakończenia bitwy.

\- A może Świstokliki? – zapytała podekscytowana Tonks, a Hermiona uniosła brew.

\- Wspaniały pomysł, Tonks – rzuciła Minerwa z uśmiechem i Hermiona przytaknęła powoli. To miało sens… ale jej logika wydawała się nieprzekonana. Z pewnością nie mogli wierzyć uczniom, że będą ich pilnować.

\- A może mieszanina obu pomysłów? – Remus rozsiadł się w swoim krześle. – Możemy ukryć wystarczającą ilość Świstoklików w przejściach. W ten sposób uczniowie będą bezpieczni, kiedy będą je aktywować.

\- I powstrzyma to dzieciaki przed zgubieniem ich, zanim nie będą potrzebne – zaznaczyła Hermiona i zerknęła na Harry'ego, zanim dodała. – Nie będą mogli także… _eksperymentować_ z nimi, zanim nie nadejdzie czas.

Severus spojrzał na nią chłodno.

\- Dobre rozwiązanie Remusie, Hermiono – rzekł Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały wesoło. – Teraz… Zawiadomię Zakon, kiedy tylko Severus zostanie wezwany… - I rozpoczęła się prawdziwa dyskusja na temat obrony zamku.

Hermiona słuchała procedur jednym uchem, niezdolna przestać myśleć nad słowami dyrektora… _Kiedy tylko Severus zostanie wezwany…_ Bogowie… Gra w tak niebezpieczną grę… To, że wyjdzie z tego żywy przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Zerknęła na męża, jego twarz była spięta w koncentracji podczas omawiania najróżniejszych możliwości strategii obronnej. Poczuła, jak zimne, srebrne ostrze strachu przeszywa jej serce. _Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego teraz, kiedy dopiero co odkryliśmy swoje uczucia?_ Wtedy odezwała się jej logika. _No a niby kiedy nadejdzie bardziej odpowiedni moment? Wiedziałaś, co czułaś już od dawna, i prawdopodobnie on też, tylko nigdy się do tego nie przyznał przed samym sobą. Mówienie o tym nie powinno niczego zmieniać._

Ale zmieniło.

Kiedy odezwał się Bill Weasley, jej uwaga z powrotem skupiła się na rozmowie. – Mówisz, że niedługo. Ale kiedy dokładnie? – Jego niebieskie oczy – _bogowie, tak podobne do Rona_ – błyszczały troską. – Mamy na ten temat jakiekolwiek pojęcie?

Severus pokręcił głową. – Dwa razy Czarny Pan wspominał, że nadchodzi czas. _Kiedy puste dni przeminą_ , powiedział, wtedy zaatakujemy i zmusimy czarodziejski świat, by upadł przed nami na kolana… i tak dalej, i tak dalej – powiedział, machnąwszy lekceważąco dłonią.

Hermionie zabrakło nagle powietrza.

\- Typowe megalomańskie bzdury, co, Severus? – rzuciła Tonks, jej oczy wypełniły się rozbawionymi iskierkami.

Hermiona pewnie by się uśmiechnęła, ale jej umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach… _puste dni…_ co, jeśli znaczyło to więcej, niż myślał?

\- Powiedział puste dni? Dwukrotnie? – zapytała, a Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc pytająco brwi. – Severus? Dwa razy powiedział, że kiedy przeminą puste dni zaatakują?

\- Tak, ale nie jestem w stanie p…

\- Ferie – wyszeptała. – Zaatakuje podczas ferii. Merlinie… - W pokoju zaległa cisza, a ona poczuła na sobie ciężar wielu spojrzeń.

\- Hermiono? Co… - zaczął Severus.

Pokręciła głową. – Eee… przyjaciel… powiedział mi kiedyś, że Tom Riddle zwykł nazywać ferie świąteczne _pustymi dniami._ Nie wiem, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, jednak…

Albus westchnął i wyprostował się. – Nie przypomniałbym sobie o tym bez twojej pomocy, Hermiono, ale teraz pamiętam, że nasz… wspólny przyjaciel wspominał o tym raz, czy dwa – Hermiona zerknęła na Remusa, na którego twarzy zakwitło w końcu zrozumienie.

Znowu pokój pogrążył się w ciszy, dopóki Albus nie wstał z miejsca. – Tak czy tak, nie zmienia to niczego w naszym panie, kiedykolwiek atak nastąpi. Bądźcie gotowi. Strzeżcie się.

Kiedy członkowie Zakonu powstawali z miejsc, powstał zwyczajowy harmider i hałas towarzyszący ich wychodzeniu. Dumbledore poprosił Harry'ego, by został i cała czwórka razem opuściła pokój, żeby porozmawiać w gabinecie dyrektora.

Jak się spodziewali, Harry wcale nie przyjął dobrze tych rewelacji. Gdy Dumbledore skończył mówić, siedział spokojnie wbiwszy wzrok w podłogę. – Nie powiedzieliście mi – stwierdził, nie pytał.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo było zbyt wielkie, Harry – odezwał się poważnie Albus.

Potter pokręcił głową. – Niebezpieczeństwo? A co z niebezpieczeństwem, w które pan mnie wciąga nie mówiąc mi prawdy? Co z tym?

\- Nikt cię nie okłamał, Potter – warknął zirytowany Severus. Hermiona posłała mu mroczne spojrzenie – tylko bardziej zrazi Harry'ego.

\- Harry, przykro mi. Nie uważaliśmy, by było bezpiecznym dla ciebie, gdybyś dowiedział się o mnie. A nawet gdyby było bezpieczne…

\- Bezpieczne? _Bezpieczne?_ Co by było, gdyby Voldemort zaatakował wcześniej? Co wtedy? A ja bym poszedł ślepy i głupi… myśląc, że to ty jesteś kluczem-

\- To nie jest coś, z czego jestem dumna, jasne? – warknęła Hermiona, natychmiast wstydząc się, gdy ujrzała ból w zielonych oczach. – Harry… przepraszam. Ja nie… to krępujące. Byłam słaba. A teraz… hmm. Pomyślałam, że to był klucz.

Severus wstał i podszedł do okna. – Potter, są trzy osoby, które mogą przeprowadzić Rytuały Krwi podczas ostatecznej bitwy – rzekł dziwnym głosem, cały spięty. – Dwie są w tym pokoju.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. – Ty… ty musisz być-

\- Tylko ktoś otwarty na Zew wykonuje Rytuały. Ja i Hermiona możemy je przeprowadzić – Jego ton był zimny i oschły i jedynie Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak dużo kosztuje go ta samokontrola… emocje płynące przez więź krwi prawie ją przytłaczały.

\- Ale Severus nie może. Nie przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. To dlatego jestem gotowa, dlatego wciąż mogę być kluczem. W pewien sposób – Widząc rosnącą dezorientację na twarzy chłopaka, Hermiona szybko wyjaśniła mu znaczenie przysięgi Wierności Krwi.

\- Widziałem to. Widziałem, jak ją raz przeprowadzano – powiedział Potter osobliwym głosem. – Ty… to zrobiłeś tak?

Severus odwrócił się od okna i popatrzył na Harry'ego. – Dwa razy. Raz, kiedy zażądał tego Czarny Pan – Czarne oczy utkwiły w dyrektorze. – Za drugim razem była to moja własna decyzja.

\- I nie była konieczna, Severusie. Ufam ci i bez tego.

Severus z powrotem zapatrzył się na widok za oknem. – Była konieczna, dyrektorze.

\- Merlinie – westchnął Harry. – Wyglądało to… eee, boleśnie…

Odpowiedział mu miękki chichot. – I takie było, Potter. Ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że mężczyzna robi to, co musi.

Harry zapatrzył się w zamyśleniu na czarnowłosego czarodzieja. Złość całkowicie zniknęła z jego twarzy. – No, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy gotowi. Mam ostrze Patronusa- Poklepał się po kieszeni swojej szaty, uśmiechając się i patrząc na Hermionę. Podzielili się swoimi odkryciami już na samym początku zebrania i reszta członków Zakonu była pod wrażeniem, odczuwając równocześnie ulgę. – Mamy też zaklęcia, które wiążą duszę z przedmiotem i wiemy, kto przeprowadzi Rytuał Krwi.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste, Potter. Musimy uniknąć zaangażowania w to Hermiony za wszelką cenę – warknął Severus, odsuwając się od okna.

\- Severusie…

\- Nie! Powiemy mu wszystko. Potter – Zew nie staje się trwałą częścią ludzkiej duszy, dopóki nie zaistnieją dwie okoliczności: rzucenie _Avady Kedavry_ na inną osobę, albo przeprowadzenie Rytuałów Krwi. I _Avada Kedavra_ tworzy połączenie bardziej możliwe do kontrolowania.

Harry obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, lecz ona utkwiła oczy w mężu.

\- Cytując ciebie, Severusie – zrobię, co będę musiała. Zostanę blisko przy Harrym podczas bitwy.

\- I tu możesz być świadkiem jej upartości, Potter.

Harry wyszczerzył się. – Przywykłem, proszę pana.

Prychnięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią.

-  
Następne dni płynęły szybko. Wśród bożonarodzeniowej wesołości, członkowie Zakonu wyczuwali w powietrzu wyraźne napięcie. Uczucie niepewności. Wyczekiwania.

Stworzono Świstokliki – wystarczająco, by zabrać wszystkich uczniów, gdyby teoria, iż Czarny Pan zaatakuje podczas ferii okazała się nieprawdą. Ukryto je w przejściach i zaplanowano ewakuację. Lupin, Moody i kilku innych członków Zakonu zamieszkało w zamku, by pomóc w przygotowaniach.

A poziom irytacji był wysoki.

\- _Mówiłam_ ci, Severusie, nie ma sensu się o to wykłócać. Zostaję przy Harrym – Wałkowali to w nieskończoność i Hermiona zaczynała mieć tego dość. Zerknęła na niego z kanapy. Siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z Minerw-

\- Minerwa nawet nie wychodzi, ty irytujący nietoperzu! Zaprowadzi uczniów do przejść, upewni się, iż prefekci wiedzą, czego się spodziewać i da im Świstokliki!

Popatrzył na nią gniewnie. – Jednakże byłoby bezpieczniej…

\- Tak myślisz? Daj spokój, Severusie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie zaatakuje Harry'ego. Będą go unikać, oszczędzając go dla Czarnego Pana. Poza tym, rzucę na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona oraz…

\- Co?

Hermiona wywróciła oczyma. – Fawkes będzie z nami. Wiesz, Dumbledore poprosił go, by trzymał się blisko Harry'ego.

Severus uniósł brew. – Naprawdę? – Długim palcem trącał w zamyśleniu wargę. – To ma nawet sens…

Powstrzymując tryumfalny uśmiech, Hermiona wstała i wśliznęła się na kolana męża, siadając na nim okrakiem. – Pewnie, że ma. Przemyślałam to.

Odpowiedziało jej parsknięcie. – Chcę, żebyś była bezpieczna.

\- A ja chcę, żebyś _ty_ był bezpieczny. Ale oboje musimy się z tym zmierzyć… to wojna. Wiedzieliśmy to, zanim się pobraliśmy. To dlatego w ogóle się pobraliśmy – Leniwie sunęła palcem bo jego szczęce i uchu, zanim wbiła paznokieć w skórę jego karku.

\- Mmm – mruknął, przymykając oczy. – Tak, to był początkowy powód, ale znalazłoby się kilka innych, które przekonałyby mnie, gdyby miało się to stać teraz.

\- Och?

\- Tak. A teraz – lepiej przestań robić to, co robisz, bo spóźnimy się na lunch bardziej, niż tłumaczyłaby to mała sprzeczka. – Z tak niewieloma profesorami w zamku podczas przerwy świątecznej, wszyscy musieli uczestniczyć w popołudniowych i wieczornych posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona przytaknęła niechętnie i wstała, całując go szybko.

Flitwick i McGonagall byli jedynymi obecnymi profesorami, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali kilka minut później. Na szczęście, podczas ferii przy nauczycielskim stole nie było wyznaczonych miejsc, więc Hermiona mogła swobodnie usiąść obok męża. Czuła, jak jakiś ciężar opada z jej barków, kiedy rozmawiała z Minerwą o planach lekcji na przyszły semestr. Gdy większość uczniów wróciła do swoich dormitoriów, Minerwa pochyliła się i powiedziała.

\- Prawie chciałabym, by to się stało teraz. Zanim wróci reszta uczniów. Taką małą grupkę łatwiej będzie opanować.

\- Wiem, co masz na myśli – mruknęła Hermiona, spychając widelcem jedzenie. Obok niej, przed Severusem wylądowała sowa. Zerknęła na niego, lecz on potrząsnął głową łamiąc pieczęć. – Też mam nadzieję, że nastąpi to wcześniej… nie mogę znieść tego czekania.

Severus zesztywniał nagle i wepchnął list do kieszeni szaty. Przysunął się do Hermiony i wyszeptał. – Muszę iść. Zawiadom dyrektora, że Rudolfus chce się ze mną natychmiast widzieć… ma informację o Malfoy'u.

\- Co...? - Severus opowiedział jej o swojej rozmowie z Rudolfusem, która ją zmroziła. Malfoy chce wystąpić przeciw Severusowi… jeśli Rudolfus dowiedział się czegoś nowego, będzie to bezcenna informacja.

\- Nie wiem, Hermiono. Nie oddalaj się od naszego mieszkania, zafiukam, jak będę mógł. W przeciwnym razie – zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócę. Uważaj na siebie.

\- Ty też – wyszeptała, kiedy wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy, próbując uspokoić swe rozszalałe serce, zanim złożyła serwetkę. Wstała, położyła ją nieśpiesznie obok talerza i grzecznie pożegnała się z Minerwą.

Kiedy tylko wyszła na korytarz, pobiegła do ich komnat i zafiukała do Albusa. Odpowiedział natychmiast i przytaknął w zamyśleniu, po tym, jak przekazała mu wiadomość. – Jak dziwnie może to zabrzmieć, Hermiono, są starymi przyjaciółmi. Z nich wszystkich Rudolfusowi może ufać najbardziej.

\- Tak, Albusie, wiem.

\- Dobrze. A teraz odpręż się, dziecko – Wyciągnęła niechętnie głowę z kominka i usiadła sztywno na kanapie. Coś wydawało się z tym nie tak, lecz nie wiedziała co.

I teraz zostało jej tylko czekanie.

Dwie godziny później usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i wołanie. – Przyniosłem ci prezent, żono.

Dziewczyna poczuła wielką ulgę, słysząc znajomy głos… wstała, odwróciła się… i zobaczyła go. Zobaczyła ich. Jej mąż popychał przed sobą innego mężczyznę. Dojrzała błysk blond włosów… długich blond włosów… i serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. _Czemu?_

Severus uprzedził jej pytanie. – Prezent… zadowala cię? – Gwałtownie pchnął Lucjusza Malfoy'a na podłogę. Wzrok mężczyzny był odległy, co dało Hermionie do zrozumienia, dlaczego Śmierciożerca był tak spokojny. _Imperius…_

\- Severus, ja…

\- Próbował mnie zaatakować po moim spotkaniu z Rudolfusem. Ale zdołałem wygrać… i teraz… jestem już zmęczony jego zamachami na mnie.

\- Czemu… czemu przyprowadziłeś go _tutaj_? – wymamrotała, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na Lucjusza Malfoy'a… Zew zaczął burzyć jej krew, kiedy niechciane wizje ciała Rona migotały jej przed oczami.

Głos Severusa brzmiał bardzo odlegle. – Zaspokój Zew, sz-Hermiono.  
 _  
Nie, to nie w porządku… co…_ Nie mogła myśleć… czerwona mgiełka napierała na brzegi jej wzroku… _To nie ma sensu…_

\- Ale Severusie…

Przerwał jej dziko. – Przyznał się, Hermiono… Podałem mu Veritaserum i przyznał się. Powiedział, co zrobił z twoją matką, zanim ją zabił. Uśmiechał się… myślał może, że mnie to zrani… Zabiłbym go osobiście, ale to tobie należy się ten zaszczyt – Gapiła się na jego twarz, lecz jego oczy były jak lustro… nic nie wpuszczały, odbijając wszystko.

Umysł Hermiony wirował. _Powiedział, co zrobił z twoją matką…_ Ale co? Co mogło być tak straszne, że Severus przyprowadził go tu i pozwolił – nie, zachęcał ją - by się zemściła? Musiało to być coś przerażającego… coś okropnego…

Jakby morderstwo nie było wystarczająco złe.

Jej oddech przyśpieszył, kiedy gapiła się na mężczyznę klęczącego przed nią. To tak niewiele… tak niewiele… Wyciągnąć różdżkę i wyszeptać dwa słowa… _Avada Kedavra…_ ale to nie byłoby _sprawiedliwe_.

 _Nie, nie byłoby sprawiedliwe… Chcę, by zapłacił… i zapłaci…_

 _Zapłaci… sprawię, że zapłaci_

Czerwona mgiełka rosła, jej dłoń trzęsła się, gdy sięgała po różdżkę. Wiedziała… wiedziała, że Severus nie pozwoliłby jej rzucić zaklęcia, którego tak pragnęła… ale są inne. Och, tak, są inne. Crucio, klątwy tnące, cała masa mrocznych uroków… tak wiele. Tak wiele.

Uniosła różdżkę, czując, jak Zew w niej pulsuje. Głos wrzeszczał w jej głowie… _Zrób to! O tym marzyłaś… twój mąż daje ci prezent! Zrób to! Spraw, by krzyczał! Spraw, by czuł choć część bólu, który ty czujesz…_

Jej ręka drżała. Inny głos odezwał się w jej umyśle: _Ale dlaczego? Jak? Tak zimny… jak może być taki zimny… co Malfoy zrobił… co zrobił… co powiedział będąc pod wpływem Veritaserum?  
_  
Pierwszy głos powrócił. _Jak strasznie powinien cierpieć za to, co zrobił?_

Pokręciła głową, ocierając pot z twarzy. _Ale jeżeli to, co usłyszał Severus, jest takie straszne… dlaczego nie czuję nic przez więź? Odrazy, obrzydzenia… czegokolwiek? Nie ma nic… tylko… pustka…_

Coś było nie tak.

Musiała wiedzieć.

\- Severus… odczaruj go. Chcę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć. Chcę usłyszeć to z jego sprośnych ust – jej głos był zimny, ale czysty.

Severus gapił się na nią zwężonymi oczyma przez chwilę, zanim przytaknął i zdjął z niego _Silencio_ ostrym ruchem różdżki. Zanim mogła się w ogóle odezwać, złapał Lucjusza za włosy i zażądał. – Powiedz jej to, o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy. Jak Lucjusz Malfoy zniszczył ciało jej matki. _Powiedz jej._

Lucjusz zakołysał się, na jego czole wyrosła zmarszczka i Hermiona przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Facet właściwie wyglądał na winnego! Czy to możliwe?

Usta Severusa uformowały się w szyderczy grymas. – Zrób to, Hermiono. Zaufaj mi… zasługuje na to. _Crucio, Avada Kedavra.  
_  
\- _Avada Kedavra?_ – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Po tych wszystkich tyradach, że powinna tego unikać? Coś tu nie miało sensu… i jeszcze… jej wróg klęczał przed nią… to byłoby takie łatwe, takie proste…

Severus spojrzał na nią dziwnie. – Czy nie tego pragniesz? Po tym, co zrobił, jaki żal wywołał? – Wzruszył spokojnie ramionami. – Bardzo dobrze. Ja mogę rzucić ostateczną klątwę. To będzie przyjemność, uwierz mi. Lecz – ostateczną zemstą byłoby dla niego poczuć Crucio z twej ręki, żono.

Hermiona utkwiła oczy w Lucjuszu, patrząc na jego zimne, niebieskie oczy. Ale… nie były zimne… płonęły niezwykłym wewnętrznym płomieniem… coś… było coś, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

Co mógł jednak powiedzieć, by poprawić swą sytuację? Był jej podarunkiem… jej prezentem od męża, z którym mogła zrobić, co chciała…  
 _  
Zrób to._

 _Spraw, by zapłacił._

Uniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją na blondyna. Lucjusz pokręcił głową i sapnął.

 _Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

Nagle poczuła przez więź… strach, gniew… i tę inną emocję… była tak silna, że ją dusiła… Z największym wysiłkiem oparła się Zewowi. Zerkając szybko na Severusa, z ogromną dezorientacją zauważyła, iż jego twarz nie zawierała żadnego ostrzeżenia. Żadnej szczeliny w tych błyszczących, ciemnych oczach…

Marszcząc brwi, ponownie popatrzyła na Lucjusza. Wciąż celowała w niego różdżką. Na jego twarzy widziała jednak walkę… nic prawdziwie widocznego, tylko wrażenie napięcia… Nagle blondyn krzyknął i przeturlał się na bok.  
 _  
Merlinie._

Imperius został złamany.

Lucjusz leżał sekundę spokojnie, jego pierś falowała od nabierania ogromnych haustów powietrza. Cofnęła się w szoku. Severus zrobił krok w przód, z różdżką w dłoni, jednak zanim mógł wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, Malfoy wrzasnął. – Eastenders!

Hermiona w mgnieniu oka poderwała różdżkę. – _Drętwota!_

Mina ciemnowłosego mężczyzny wyrażała całkowite zdziwienie. Kiedy upadł ciężko na podłogę, dziewczyna spiesznie podbiegła do Malfoy'a. – _Finite Incantantum_ – wyszeptała, klękając obok blondyna. Zalała ją nieopisana fala ulgi, kiedy zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Pierś była szersza, niż do tego przywykła, lecz przyciskała go tak mocno, jak zwykle.

\- Severus? – Blondyn przytaknął i oparł się o nią. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała przestać się trząść. – Jesteś ranny? Bogowie… powinnam wiedzieć…

\- Wiedziałaś – widziałem to. Wiedziałaś, że coś jest nie tak – powiedział, kaszląc.

\- Wielosok.

\- Tak – westchnął, a ona wzmocniła uścisk.

\- Sprytne, przyprowadzić was obu…

\- Zaiste.

\- Ile jeszcze zostało?

Ramiona, które obejmowała, drgnęły, gdy rozluźniła uścisk. – Nie jestem pewien… ale na pewno niedługo. Miał trochę… trudności… zmuszając mnie do złamania zaklęć chroniących nasze mieszkanie.

\- Więc to tak… _Imperius_.

\- Dał mi wcześniej Veritaserum, ale już się zużyło… Tak dowiedział się o Zewie. Twoim Zewie. I o wielu innych rzeczach.

\- Musimy go zabić.

Pokręcił gwałtownie blond czupryną. – Nie – nie. Nie możemy. Czarny Pan od razu będzie wiedział… i wypróbuje mnie, by dowiedzieć się prawdy. Crabbe i Goyle widzieli mnie z nim jako ostatni.

\- Co się stało?

\- List od Rudolfusa był podrobiony. Lucjusz musiał usłyszeć – lub może… może Narcyza usłyszała to od Belli…

\- Czy Bella nie jest obłąkana?

\- Ma chwile jasności, z tego, co mówił Rudolfus. I wspominał, że wciąż z nią rozmawia… jest jedyną osobą, z którą czasem może porozmawiać w domu.

\- Och – Hermiona przygryzła wargę. – Więc co się stało?

\- Nie ma czego opowiadać, moja droga. Trzech przeciw jednemu, a ja okazałem się głupi. Dałem się wziąć z zaskoczenia – rzekł, marszcząc czoło. – Chciałbym _móc_ go zabić…

\- Ale nie możesz… jeszcze nie. Więc zostanie tutaj.

\- Nie. Nie tutaj – Jego włosy zaczęły ciemnieć i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Ciężko było z nim rozmawiać, kiedy miał twarz Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Odsunął się od niej z jękiem i wstał. – W jednej z zamkniętych klas… Zaczaruję drzwi i zwiążę go – W kilka chwil ponownie stał przed nią jej mąż.

\- Dużo bardziej wolę cię takiego – powiedziała z ulgą, oczami chłonąc jego znajomą postać.

Mężczyzna leżący na ziemni także się zmieniał. Włosy się wydłużyły i zjaśniały, nos skrócił… choć Hermiona wiedziała, że z nich dwóch, to właśnie Malfoy był klasycznym przykładem piękna, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wpatrywaniem się w postać Severusa. I, tym razem, za ciemnymi oczyma zobaczyła _jego_.

Severus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni nieprzytomnego faceta i rzucił szybkie _Mobilicorpus_. Udali się do najbliższej opuszczonej klasy i położyli go na ziemi – niezbyt delikatnie – zanim Severus związał go czarnym sznurem. Hermiona wyszczerzyła się i już miała skomentować to brutalne traktowanie, kiedy ze ścian pokoju dobył się dziwny, posuwisty chrzęst. – Co…?

Nagle, okropny, skrzekliwy hałas rozległ się w całym zamku. Hermiona zakryła dłońmi uszy, daremnie usiłując zablokować ten dźwięk… brzmiał tak, jakby zamek zaczął wrzeszczeć…

\- Co się dzieje? – Próbowała przekrzyczeć rozdzierający uszy odgłos.

Severus nie radził sobie lepiej. Wykrzywił się i złapał nagle za przedramię. – Zabezpieczenia padły! Idź, biegnij, szybko! Zawiadom Dumbledore'a i Minerwę! Zostałem wezwany!

\- Teraz? – Zapytała głupio, kiedy chwycił jej ramię i wywlókł ją z klasy. Odwrócił się, zablokował zaklęciem drzwi, żeby zatrzymać Malfoy'a w miejscu.

\- Biegnij, już! – Zrobił krok w tył, by odejść, a ona kątem oka dojrzała jego rękę, zanim opuścił rękaw. Mroczny Znak płonął wściekłą zielenią. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę. To jest to. Rzuciła się w jego ramiona, sięgając warg i całując go mocno.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptała w jego usta. – Bądź ostrożny.

\- Będę – Ich czoła oparły się o siebie, a czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią… nieprzeniknione, głębokie. – Rób, co musisz. Ale musisz żyć, Hermiono. Musisz – wwiercał się w nią spojrzeniem, a jej brakowało oddechu. – Wrócę najszybciej, jak będę mógł. Trzymaj się blisko Pottera, nie zapomnij pl…

\- Wiem, Severusie… idź!

Kolejny kurczowy uścisk, podczas którego usłyszała z jego ust najlżejszy szept… - Ukochana.

Powstrzymując łzy, patrzyła, jak się odsuwa i machnąwszy różdżką, aportuje się z łatwością przez nieistniejące już zabezpieczenia. Obróciła się i wyciągnęła własną różdżkę. Pobiegła do biura dyrektora, mając nadzieję, że on wciąż tam jeszcze jest.

 _I się zaczęło._


	26. Chapter 26

Hermiona pędziła korytarzami do gabinetu dyrektora. Po drodze spotkała kilku zdumionych Ślizgonów, niewiedzących, co ze sobą zrobić. Nawrzeszczała na nich, by wracali do swojego Pokoju Wspólnego i czekali na dalsze instrukcje. Chwilę później z ulgą zobaczyła, jak Remus mija ją, aby poprowadzić uczniów do przejść i Świstoklików.

Kiedy tylko dotarła do chimery, posąg natychmiast się przed nią otworzył, więc wbiegła po schodkach na górę i dopadła drzwi gabinetu, dysząc ciężko, po czym wtargnęła do środka. Harry już tam był, chodząc niecierpliwie z Fawkes'em uczepionym jego ramienia. Chłopak odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie, a feniks musiał rozłożyć skrzydła, by utrzymać równowagę. Hermiona powstrzymała histeryczny chichot na widok zirytowanego spojrzenia ptaka.

\- Snape już odszedł, prawda?

Trzeźwiejąc szybko, odparła. – Tak… jego znak zapłonął na zie-

\- Domyśliłem się. Blizna mnie piecze – nawet pomimo osłon, jakie na siebie rzucam. Jest gotowy. Podniecony.

Dumbledore wyciągnął głowę z płomieni. – Hermiono – dobrze cię widzieć – Wstał i otrzepał szaty, a błyszczący proszek Fiuu leniwie opadł na podłogę.

\- Dyrektorze, jak złamali zabezpieczenia zamku? Nawet nie myślałam, że to możli-

\- Nie mam pojęcia, pani Snape – rzekł Albus, marszcząc brwi. – Severus mówił, iż słyszał aluzje, że może się tak stać, lecz nie miał pojęcia, jak Tom chciał tego dokonać.

\- Bogowie…

\- Nie jest to jednak takie niespodziewane. Zaklęcia wokół tego biura i zapewne te wokół Severusa – waszego – mieszkania, wciąż są nietknięte. Zostały one oddzielone od głównych zabezpieczeń zamku.

\- Jasne, więc mamy tu tak siedzieć, ślepi i głusi, czekając, aż po nas przyjdą?

Dyrektor pokręcił głową, a Harry wskazał na mały stolik stojący obok biurka. Leżało na nim mnóstwo szklanych kul. Uniosła w zaskoczeniu brew – każda z nich pokazywała inny obszar szkoły. Widziała Minerwę biegnącą do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów i Filcha, który zakładał ciężkie kraty na drzwi w sali wyjściowej.

\- Minerwa właśnie organizuje ewakuację uczniów.

\- Minęłam się z Remusem, gdy biegł do lochów Ślizgonów. Więc teraz…

Twarz Harry'ego spochmurniała. – Czekamy.

-  
\- Dzień bitwy nadszedł, moi słudzy. Czas wynagrodzenia się zbliża. Opiejcie chwałą me imię, sprawcie, bym poczuł dumę. Zdobędziemy władzę. Oczyścimy Magiczny Świat z tych, którzy chcą go zbezcześcić i pogrążyć w otchłani plugastwa. Przywrócimy czystość magicznej krwi!

Tej krótkiej przemowie towarzyszyły gromkie okrzyki radości. Severus uśmiechnął się ponuro pod maską. Przybył wcześniej niż większość Śmierciożerców, ponieważ zaklęcia antyaportacyjne wokół zamku runęły.

Czarny Pan był wysoce niezadowolony z Lucjusza, który nie odpowiedział na jego wezwanie. Draco przybył z resztą Śmierciożerców i teraz wpatrywał się w Snape'a z czystą nienawiścią w oczach. Prawdopodobnie była to tylko odpowiedź na jego _karę_ za wybryk chłopaka na początku ferii, lecz do jego umysłu zakradła się nić zwątpienia… Co, jeżeli Lucjusza i Draco łączyła rodzinna więź?

Nie zdziwiłoby go to.

Jednakże rodzinna więź krwi nie przekazuje nic, poza największym bólem… nie tworzy ona tak bliskiej więzi, jaką wytworzył z Hermioną podczas rytuału wspólnoty krwi. Przypomniał też sobie, że Lucjusz nie odniósł żadnych ran, które mogłyby być wyczuwalne przez wiązanie krwi… nawet przez w pełni wykształcone znamię krwi, jakie niewątpliwie nosiła Narcyza. A w tym momencie facet leżał nieprzytomny za dobrze obwarowanymi drzwiami.

Severus rozluźnił się nieco, a jego twarz ponownie wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech, kiedy Czarny Pan zaczął drażnić swe wojsko zwykłą retoryką. Ten człowiek naprawdę nie posiadał żadnego wyrafinowania. Lecz – z taką grupą – nawet to wydawało się działać. Pierwszy oddział rozszalałych Śmierciożerców został wysłany do Hogsmeade. Severus uzbroił się w cierpliwość. Kiedy tylko dostaną pierwszy raport z pola bitwy, Voldemort wyśle Wewnętrzny Krąg do Hogwartu, by przygotował go na jego przyjście. Przez ten czas zostanie przy nim jedynie czwórka strażników.

Ponad pół godziny później przyszła pierwsza wiadomość. Miasteczko stawiało opór, wezwano Aurorów, lecz wszystko szło po ich najlepszej myśli. Severus ledwie powstrzymał parsknięcie. Jakby którykolwiek z posłańców był na tyle głupi, by przynieść Czarnemu Panu złe wieści! Nawet, jeśli poza nim zginęliby wszyscy Śmierciożercy, facet zapewniłby, iż „wszystko idzie po ich najlepszej myśli". Odesławszy posłańca, Lord zwrócił swe czerwone oczy ku Peterowi Pettigrew.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. To nie było normalne… na nieszczęście był zbyt daleko, by usłyszeć ich wymianę zdań. Zaniepokojony, obserwował jak Glizdogon się deportuje, i zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, co Czarny Pan mógł z nim ustalić.

Miał jedynie nadzieję, iż nie pomiesza to ich planów.

-  
Hermiona biegła do lochów, w lewej dłoni ściskając fiolkę, którą dostała od Dumbledore'a, a w prawej różdżkę. Minąwszy wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Uczniowie byli bezpieczni… z dala od tego piekła. Przez szklane kule obserwowali aktywację Świstoklików. Dopiero po tym Dumbledore pozwolił jej iść i wykonać to zadanie.

Opowiedziała Albusowi i Harry'emu o konfrontacji z Lucjuszem. Przez zaklęcia, jakimi Severus obwarował komnatę, nie mogli zobaczyć klasy, w której przetrzymywali Śmierciożercę, lecz dziewczyna była pewna, że Malfoy wciąż był nieprzytomny. Jej oszałamiacze zawsze były dość silne; a nawet, jeżeli nie, to Dumbledore zasugerował trwalsze metody utrzymania Lucjusza w nieświadomości. Nie mogą dopuścić, by złożył raport Czarnemu Panu, inaczej Severus zginie.

Hermiona często zapominała o tym, iż Albus był utalentowanym wynalazcą eliksirów. Nie była pewna dlaczego, bo przecież nawet karty z Czekoladowych Żab informowały o odkryciu przez niego dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi. Mimo wszystko, kiedy starszy czarodziej wyciągnął z kieszeni małą fiolkę i wcisnął ją w jej dłonie, była zaskoczona, dopóki nie odezwał się jej zdrowy rozsądek.

\- To eliksir usypiający. Jeżeli podasz mu pełną dawkę – trzy krople – nie obudzi się aż do podania antidotum. Podasz mniej, zużyje się po pewnym czasie; więcej… hm. Tylko trzy krople, pani Snape. Jeśli Malfoy zapadnie w wieczny sen przez eliksir, niestety, Wizengamot nie uzna go za ofiarę wojenną – Hermiona zacisnęła z irytacji usta. Znowu myślała, jak łatwo byłoby… jak kusząco… lecz słowa dyrektora wciąż brzmiały w jej umyśle. – Tylko trzy krople, pani Snape. Hermiono. Nie zapomnij… będziemy potrzebowali jego zeznań, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Harry nie był zachwycony pomysłem, by Hermiona samotnie poszła do lochów, ale, z pomocą Albusa, udało jej się go przekonać. Szklane kule pokażą, jeżeli będzie groziło jej jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo w korytarzach, a ze zniesionymi zabezpieczeniami, łatwo będzie mogła się aportować. Zgodziła się z planem Albusa i Severusa, by trzymać Harry'ego z dala od bitwy, dopóki nie pojawi się Czarny Pan – nie ma powodu, by był wyczerpany – magicznie _lub_ psychicznie – przed najważniejszą konfrontacją. Nawet aportacja mogłaby go niepotrzebnie zmęczyć.

W końcu dotarła do opuszczonej klasy. Szybko usunęła blokady i wpadła do środka, patrząc na mężczyznę leżącego na podłodze. Nie poruszał się, lecz wiedziała, że zaklęcia ogłuszające nie trwają wiecznie. A czarodziej o takiej mocy jak Malfoy, szybciej może zwalczyć jego skutki, gdy zostawi się go samego, by mógł się odpowiednio skoncentrować.

Uklękła obok blondyna i wyszeptała zaklęcie usuwające czarne sznury z jego twarzy. Patrzyła na wyrafinowane rysy – eleganckie, nawet teraz. Pełne wdzięku. Lecz zimne. Martwe. Bezlitosne. Odwróciła wzrok, gdyż jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. Powstrzymywała myśli o tym, co zrobił.

Powstrzymywała myśli o zemście.

 _Zapłaci. Sprawię, że zapłaci_.

Walczyła ze sobą, kręcąc głową i odpychając pokusę.

 _Nie!_

Z twardym postanowieniem wyciągnęła korek, grzebiąc się trochę, ponieważ szkło ślizgało się w jej spoconych dłoniach.

 _Tylko trzy krople…_

Uniosła fiolkę i przystawiła ją do ust Lucjusza, kiedy usłyszała za plecami jakiś szmer. W mgnieniu oka odwróciła się z wyciągniętą różdżką…

…lecz było już za późno…

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Pchnęło ją na drzwi, a moc zaklęcia wyrwała z jej rąk różdżkę i buteleczkę. Zbeształa się w myślach. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślała? Dlaczego nie przyszło jej do głowy, że kiedy opadły fizyczne blokady, każdy mógł się tu aportować? A Harry i Dumbledore nie mają pojęcia, co dzieje się w opuszczonej klasie…

Lecz… skąd Draco wiedział, gdzie przyjść? Miał być teraz w Hogsmeade, a nie tutaj…

Jej myśli przerwała dłoń, która chwyciła ją za włosy i uniosła z podłogi. – Co robisz z moim ojcem, szlamo? – Nie odpowiedziała, więc pchnął ją na ścianę. – _Co mu zrobiłaś?_ Czułem to… przez więź.

Gapiła się na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. _Przez więź?_ Wtedy przypomniała sobie o tym, o czym czytała… znak krwi nie był jedynie dla kochanków… było więcej możliwości – dla rodzin, przyjaciół… rzadko się je stosowało, jednak Malfoy'owie byli rodziną z tradycjami.

Jego oczy powędrowały do pustej już buteleczki leżącej na podłodze. Jej głowa uderzyła o ścianę i zacisnęła zęby, by nie krzyknąć. – MÓW!

\- Ja ci mówił, że jak ją znowu tknjesz, zabiję cię.

Wiktor. Poczuła falę ulgi, ale szybko sparaliżował ją strach. Draco puścił ją i zwrócił się do Wiktora, jednak klątwa tnąca zdążyła uderzyć go w ramię. Krzyknął z bólu i oparł się o ścianę. Hermiona skorzystała z okazji i odzyskała różdżkę.

\- Śledziłeś mnie? – Słowom tym towarzyszyło ledwo dosłyszalne przez ból szyderstwo. Widocznie klątwa tnąca znacznie osłabiła arogancję Draco.

\- Śledziłem cię. Ja widział, jak ty opuszczasz Hogsmeade, kiedy tilko my się tam aportowali. Łatwo było wyśledzić twój aportacyjny ślad. Ty nie trudziłeś się nawet ukrycjiem go.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi widząc zimny wyraz oczu Bułgara. – Słuchaj, Wiktor – nie przyszedłem tu, by ją skrzywdzić. Przyszedłem po ojca, a ona już tu była. Nie chciałem jej krzyw-

\- Ty już ją skrzywdziłeś!

Draco przełknął ciężko. Hermiona przesuwała się wzdłuż ściany, zagłębiając się w cień. – Krum, nie miałem takiego zamiaru, nie chciałem… Zew, to było za dużo. Rozumiesz mnie, wiesz – wiesz lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny… widziałeś, jak finalizuję połączenie z Weasley'em, byłeś przy tym!

\- Mówiłeś, że jej pragniesz i to przez wile lat, a potem zrobiłeś to wszystko, bi ją krzywdzić. Ty mnie okłamał, Draco.

\- Wiesz o pierścionkach…

\- Chłopie, ja nie mówi o pierścionkach! Co się działo, kiedy ty stracił kontrolę nad Zewem, kiedy próbował ją… - Wiktor zamilkł, a jego oczy wypełnił lodowaty płomień. Hermiona czuła, jak to w nim pęcznieje… rośnie… to pokrewieństwo, jak mówił Ollivander – bogowie, _czuła_ rosnący w nim Zew! Wiedziała, co się stanie, wiedziała o tym z zimną pewnością.

I nie miała zamiaru tego powstrzymywać.

Severus nie będzie jej winić, nie może jej winić. Dotrzyma złożonej mu obietnicy. Jednak i tak może dopełnić swej zemsty.

\- Wiktor, czekaj! Co z… co z… twoją lojalnością wobec braci? Pamiętaj, o czym mówił Czarny Pan, Wiktor! – Błagał desperacko Draco.

Bułgar spokojnie uniósł różdżkę i niemalże westchnął. – _Avada…_

\- WIKTOR!

\- _…Kedavra._

Zielony błysk… przyciągał ją, poszukiwał… pragnął, by poczuła jak to jest posiadać całą chwałę, władzę…

Zacisnęła zęby…

Odgłos gwałtownie nadchodzącej śmierci…

Draco upadł na podłogę, a pozbawione życia oczy patrzyły w sufit.

Z zewnątrz wydawało się to tak ciche; spokojny, cywilizowany, beznamiętny sposób zabijania. Lecz prawda… prawda była zupełnie inna… teraz wiedziała… teraz _czuła…_ Zew wrzał w niej i musiała użyć całej swej determinacji, by go powstrzymać. Nie może sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz, kiedy Harry jej potrzebował… Spojrzała na Wiktora wystraszonymi oczyma i wyczytała wszystko z jego twarzy. Wiedział, przez co przechodziła.

Jej przyjaciel.

Jej przyjaciel i niszczyciel… jej wybawca. To za wiele i zbyt zagmatwane…

Pobiegł do niej szybko, zrywając z twarzy maskę. – Hermi-ona-nina – my musimy iść. Ty musisz iść. Voldemort będzie wiedział, będzie czuć, że w Hogwarcie ubili Śmierciożercę, zanim w ogóle tu kogoś wysłał. Karze komuś, żeby to sprawdził.

Hermiona przytaknęła i już miała wysunąć się z cienia, gdy Wiktor zaklął pod nosem i owinąwszy ją swym płaszczem, przycisnął ją do ściany. Wymamrotał maskujący czar, a dziewczyna poczuła, jak spływa po niej fala zimna. Z walącym mocno sercem zerknęła przez materiał peleryny i już chciała zapytać, co się dzieje, gdy to usłyszała.

Kroki.

Ktoś się zbliżał…

Wewnątrz niej wybuchł konflikt. Co, jeśli nie był to sługa Voldemorta? Co, jeśli to ktoś od niej? Członek Zakonu… Odezwie się i wyda Wiktora? Czy okaże przyjacielowi tę samą lojalność, jaką on okazał jej? Zdradzi Zakon, by mu pomóc? _Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę. Lecz czyja lojalność?_ Co mogła zrobić? _Bogowie…_ wbrew całemu rozsądkowi, zaczęła się modlić, by to _był_ Śmierciożerca.

 _Może to Severus!_

Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę nadziei, która runęła w chwili, gdy ujrzała, kto wszedł do klasy. Przycisnęła się do Wiktora i razem odsunęli się głębiej w cień. Czuła, jak serce Bułgara bije szaleńczym rytmem przy jej plecach. Osoba, która weszła, miała na sobie maskę i szatę, lecz od razu ją rozpoznała. Te nerwowe ruchy i przygarbiona sylwetka mogły należeć tylko do Petera Pettigrew.

Pettigrew zatrzymał się i wydał dziwny odgłos, zobaczywszy ciało Draco. Potem wydał kolejny, tym razem patrząc na Lucjusza. – Tu jesteś! Nasz mistrz był bardzo niezadowolony, że nie przybyłeś z pozostałymi, Lucjuszu. – Podszedł do starszego Malfoy'a i machnąwszy różdżką wyswobodził go z czarnych więzów.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Pettigrew stał nad blondynem i chichotał, zamiast go ożywić. – Myślisz, że nigdy nie słyszałem, co o mnie mówisz, Lucjuszu? – Czarodziej ze srebrną ręką zamachnął się i kopnął Malfoy'a mocno w żebra. – Nie będzie ci tak wesoło, kiedy obudzisz się z połamanymi żebrami, co? – Kolejne kopnięcie. – Gdyby Czarny Pan cię nie chciał, zabiłbym cię od razu. Lecz, niestety… - Wzruszył ramionami i uniósł różdżkę. – _En-_

Pettigrew zastygł nagle w bezruchu, rozglądając się dookoła. Hermiona już sobie wyobrażała poruszające się wąsiki i uszka, gdy szczurza twarz wydawała się sprawdzać powietrze. W mgnieniu oka zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się szczur. Zwierzątko siedziało chwilę spokojnie, zanim czmychnęło z komnaty. Hermiona pokręciła głową, skołowana, lecz nagle usłyszała jakiś odgłos.

Kroki, i to więcej, niż jednej osoby… i pyknięcia aportacji… Wiktor chrząknął, okręcając się wokół niej. – Musimy iść. Uważaj na siebie – Przytaknęła i cofnęła się, machnąwszy różdżką. Deportując się, widziała Wiktora stojącego z wyciągniętą różdżką, jego czarne oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem. Mogłaby to niemal nazwać… _czułością_.

Z pyknięciem pojawiła się przed gargulcem prowadzącym do gabinetu dyrektora. Ponownie otworzył się automatycznie, więc wśliznęła się prędko do środka i wbiegła po schodach. Spodziewała się gradu pytań, lecz Harry nawet nie odwrócił się, kiedy weszła.

\- Albusa już nie ma – poszedł do innych członków Zakonu, by zająć pozycję. Widziałem nawet Snape'a- Wskazał na szklaną kule po prawej. – i wygląda na to, że plan się nie zmienił – Plan. Severus miał obserwować korytarz prowadzący do biura dyrektora, a jeżeli pojawiłby się jakiś Śmierciożerca, spokojnie mógł wskazać mu zły kierunek. A jeżeli nie dałby rady ich zmylić, musiałby… _dać sobie radę_ w inny sposób.

Dyskretnie, oczywiście.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, opierając się pokusie przyłączenia się do męża. – A więc pojawił się już Wewnętrzny Krąg.

\- Tak. A my utknęliśmy tutaj. – Gorzki posmak jego słów był nie do opisania.

-  
\- _Silencio!_

Severus z zadowoleniem odwrócił się w stronę korytarza. W końcu te niedorzeczne zbroje śpiewające kolędy ucichły, pozwalając mu się skupić. Zdołał już z sukcesem zmylić kilkoro niższych rangą Śmierciożerców Wewnętrznego Kręgu, i posłał ich w te części zamku, które były obstawione najlepiej wyszkolonymi członkami Zakonu. Severus osunął się w cień, czekając na swe następne ofiary.

Na szczęście, reszta była już zaangażowana w walkę… członkowie Zakonu i zaufani Aurorzy, których Dumbledore zdołał zebrać, przeważali liczebnie Śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu Czarnego Pana… mały szczegół, o którym Severus zapomniał wspomnieć swemu „mistrzowi". Wyszczerzył się wrednie na tę myśl.

Gdy odgłos kroków zabrzmiał w korytarzu, serce Snape'a zamarło, rozpoznając zbliżającego się Śmierciożercę. _Nie, nie on… ktokolwiek, tylko nie on…  
_  
Rudolfus.

Severus wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Nadszedł moment, w którym jego lojalność zostanie poddana próbie. Dyrektor rozkazał mu powstrzymać każdego Śmierciożercę próbującego wejść w ten korytarz, a on chętnie się zgodził. Nie brał jednak pod uwagę takiej sytuacji…

Jego oczy były tak skupione na Rudolfusie, że przegapił nadejście z mniejszej części hollu innego mężczyzny. Błąd, który okazał się być kosztowny.

\- Expelliarmus! – Różdżka Severusa wystrzeliła z jego dłoni, a on sam uderzył o ścianę z taką siłą, iż ledwo utrzymał się na nogach.

\- Lucjusz! – krzyknął Lestrange, szybko podchodząc do blondyna i odciągając go. Lucjusz miał na sobie czarne szaty, lecz był bez maski, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w szalonym grymasie. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Z drogi, Rudolfusie!

\- Nie! Jakiekolwiek są twoje osobiste-

\- On jest ZDRAJCĄ! – wrzasnął Lucjusz, opluwając się. Snape wstrzymał oddech. To było to… jego koniec. Westchnął z goryczą. Do tego tak haniebny koniec. Dlaczego nie mógłby chociaż być torturowany przez Czarnego Pana aż do śmierci, a nie zginąć zamordowany zwykłą _Avadą Kedavrą_ Lucjusza Malfoy'a?

Rudolfus gapił się na blondyna. – Oszalałeś, człowieku. Napra…

Warcząc, Lucjusz odepchnął Rudolfusa i sięgnął za pasek, wyciągnął wielki nóż i rzucił się na Snape'a. Severus odskoczył i instynktownie wciągnął brzuch, lecz uderzył o ścianę i ostrze zdołało zahaczyć o jego szatę. Tkanina z łatwością się rozdarła, a jej czarne strzępy przylgnęły do ząbkowanej klingi.  
 _  
No, to przynajmniej jest dużo ciekawsze._

Chłodny kamień napierał na jego plecy, a wiedział, iż musi dostać się na otwartą przestrzeń, z dala od ściany. Skoczył w bok i obrócił się w momencie, gdy Lucjusz ponownie się zamachnął. Starał się jak najbardziej oddalić, lecz było za późno. Nóż zatoczył gwałtowny łuk, rozrywając szatę, koszulę i tnąc skórę. Severus syknął, czując żywy płomień rozchodzący się po jego prawej piersi.

\- Do cholery, Lucjusz! Uspokój się! – Rudolfus chwycił blondyna za rękę, w której trzymał ostrze i odciągnął go od Severusa. Knykcie Lestrange'a zbielały, kiedy siłował się z nadgarstkiem blondyna do chwili, gdy nóż wypadł z jego dłoni i głośno uderzył o kamienną posadzkę. – Czarny Pan wydał nam rozkazy, Malfoy – opanuj Zew! Merlinie, człowieku, przecież sam go _wprowadziłeś_!

Lecz Zew zbyt mocno zawładnął Lucjuszem, by ten mógł kogokolwiek słuchać. W zaskakującym pokazie siły odepchnął Rudolfusa i wyciągnął różdżkę. Severus westchnął miękko, czekając nieuniknionego.

\- Czekałem na to, _przyjacielu_. Szkoda, że twoja szlama nie może tego zobaczyć… _Avad-_

\- Avada Kedavra!

Zielony błysk, gwałtowny odgłos, Severus czuł to… czuł szarpnięcie nęcącego go Zewu…

…a potem nic.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Rodolfusa stojącego nad ciałem Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Oczy blondyna były puste, niewidome. Zimne.

Martwe.

Rudolfus ściągnął maskę i patrzył na Lucjusza, a Severus w tym czasie odnalazł swoją różdżką, stękając cicho, ponieważ ruch mocniej naderwał jego ranę. Nie była głęboka, lecz bolesna. Musi wyprowadzić stąd Rudolfusa, zanim pojawią się członkowie Zakonu. Wcześniej jednak zmuszony został zrobić coś, co zdradzi ich przyjaźń. Ściągnął maskę i z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy zaczął. – Rudolfusie, musisz-

\- A co my tutaj mamy? – Usłyszawszy to, Snape z bólem przymknął oczy. Tylko jeden głos brzmiał tak ochryple… tylko jedna osoba, chodząc, wydawała ten stukot…

Alastor Moody.

Teraz nie znajdzie już sposobu, by oszczędzić Rudolfusa.

Żadnego.

Bez wątpienia, bogowie się teraz z niego śmiali.

– Szalonooki Moody… to jest dopiero nagroda, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Moody stał spokojnie, utkwiwszy jedno oko w Severusie, a drugie – magiczne – zatrzymał na Rudolfusie. Snape wahał się przez moment, lecz jego decyzja została już podjęta. Upłynęły lata, od chwili, gdy złożył to przyrzeczenie, klęcząc obok ciała ojca z płonącym na przedramieniu Mrocznym Znakiem…  
 _  
Nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych._

…kiedy klęczał przed dyrektorem i rozciął swój bok ostrzem, dodając dwie kolejne blizny do dwóch już tam będących…

 _Raz, kiedy zażądał tego Czarny Pan. Za drugim razem była to moja własna decyzja._

…kiedy szeptał przeciwzaklęcia, by utrzymać chłopca na wierzgającej miotle…

 _Zrobię, co będę musiał._

…i teraz, kiedy stał przed swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i jednym z najstarszych wrogów z uniesioną różdżką.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Rudolfusa wyrwała się z jego dłoni i uderzyła o ścianę, a on sam zatoczył się do tyłu. Zdezorientowany, gapił się na Severusa – przez jedno uderzenie serca… lub dwa… - zanim jego oczy wypełniło zrozumienie. Snape wyprostował się, czekając na oskarżenia… zarzuty… które nigdy nie nadeszły.

Rudolfus odchylił głowę, opierając ją o ścianę, i zaczął się śmiać.

Pełny, bogaty śmiech… dźwięczała w nim młodość, przyjaźń, lojalność…

…braterstwo…

Moody wykazał się niezwykłym dla siebie pokazem powściągliwości, pozostając w miejscu, w którym stał i obserwując ten żywy obraz w milczeniu. W końcu śmiech ucichł, a Rudolfus powiedział. – Bardzo dobrze, Severusie. Bardzo dobrze. Przyjmij moje gratulacje – Ukłonił się drwiąco. – Oszukałeś nas wszystkich.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym to zrobił, Rudolfusie.

\- Nie masz wyboru, przyjacielu. Lub raczej już go dokonałeś – Lestrange odepchnął się od ściany i stanął cicho przed Snape'em. – Zrób to.

\- Mógłbyś- Severus zamilkł. Nie było sensu kończyć… jego przyjaciel nie mógł zawrócić. Nie teraz. Nie po tych wszystkich okrucieństwach, jakich się dopuścił. Azkaban nie jest już rozwiązaniem, tego był pewien. A nawet, jeśli by był, przypomniał sobie, co Rudolfus powiedział mu po ucieczce z więzienia: _Horror powtarzający się każdego dnia. Nicość i pustka. Lepsza byłaby śmierć. Zabiję się, zanim tam kiedykolwiek wrócę. Zapamiętaj moje słowa._

Lestrange przytaknął powoli. – Rozumiesz, prawda, przyjacielu? Mój bracie. Zrób to. Ostatni pokaz przyjaźni. Nie pozwól _im_ mnie mieć.

Severus skinął bez słowa i uniósł różdżkę.

\- _Avada Kedavra._

Zielony błysk, gwałtowny odgłos… ale po raz pierwszy Zew pozostał uśpiony… w umyśle Severusa pozostało jedynie echo… echo jego własnego głosu wypowiadającego przekleństwo… zabijającego najlepszego przyjaciela… _Avada Kedavra…_

…i jego chrapliwy szept. – Żegnaj, bracie.

Severus stał i patrzył na ciało Rudolfusa, odwracając się, gdy usłyszał stukot nogi Moody'ego.

\- Śmierciożercze bydlę.

Snape spojrzał na starego Aurora rozognionym wzrokiem, lecz dał sobie spokój, gdy ten odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. – Zło i śmierć… tym żył, Snape. Ciągnie swój do swego.

 _Zaiste, ciągnie swój do swego_.

\- Może to już mnie nie ciągnie – wyszeptał.

Moody patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim wycharczał. – Zgadzam się.

Nagłe szarpnięcie bólu w ramieniu odwróciło jego uwagę od ciała leżącego przed nim. – Wzywa mnie.

\- Idź, więc.

\- Powiedz Hermionie-

\- Wiem, co jej powiedzieć, chłopie. Idź!

Machnąwszy różdżką, Severus deportował się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Panie – Wiatr zaczął silniej wiać.

\- Wstań, Severusie – zażądał Lord. Snape posłusznie zaczął się podnosić, ostrożnie przygotowując się na nadchodzącą inwazję… w najlepszym wypadku jego emocje były roztrzęsione po tym, co stało się z Rudolfusem. Wyprostowawszy się, kątem oka dostrzegł łachmany pozostałe z jego koszuli i szaty.

Poczuł powiew zimnego powietrza na prawym boku i jego serce zamarło ze strachu. Nie zwracając uwagi Lorda, starał się przykryć pozostałościami koszuli zdradzieckie blizny.

\- Jak toczy się walka na polu bitwy, Severusie?

\- Dobrze, panie. Pozbycie się wszystkich członków Zakonu zajmie trochę czasu, lecz robimy postęp. Bitwa idzie dobrze.

\- Rozumiem – Czarny Pan stuknął swoją różdżką w podbródek, przyglądając się chłodno swemu słudze. – Otrzymałem już raporty z Hogsmeade, lecz jeszcze nikt nie przybył z Hogwartu – Jasne, czerwone oczy przyszpiliły go w miejscu. – Znasz tego przyczynę, Severusie?

\- Nie, mój panie.

Czarny Pan przytaknął w zamyśleniu. – Severusie, mój _lojalny_ sługo… komu innemu służysz?

\- Nikomu, panie – Severus pokłonił się, myśląc gorączkowo.

\- Interesujące – Lord skinął dłonią na kogoś za nim. – Glizdogon, mój sługa, zniknął. Lucjusz Malfoy nie żyje. Rudolfus Lestrange martwy, Draco Malfoy martwy. Chłopak nie zwróciłby mojej uwagi, gdyż nie jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, jednak wyczułem, iż zginął w zamku. A na dodatek – ty mówisz mi, że bitwa idzie dobrze.

\- Nie byłem świadomy-

\- Nie jesteś świadomy – syknął Czarny Pan. – I jeszcze pojawiasz się przede mną żywy. Czy nie byłeś przydzielony do Rudolfusa?

Severus przełknął ciężko. – Tak, panie.

Lord jednym, długim placem uniósł podbródek Severusa, który spojrzał wprost w ogniście czerwone oczy potężnego czarodzieja. Gdy tylko kościsty palec dotknął jego skóry, poczuł ostrzegawcze mrowienie zaklęć Voldemorta, jakie rzucił na swoje ciało. Trzeba będzie usunąć te zabezpieczenia przed jakąkolwiek próbą oddzielenia duszy klątwą, lub ostrzem Patronusa. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona pamięt…

Wtargnięcie było tak nagłe i brutalne, a jego umysł niemalże nagi, że jego bariery ledwie wytrzymały szturm umysłu Czarnego Pana. Mistrz Legillimencji… mistrz emocjonalnej Legillimencji… mierzy się z mistrzem obrazowej Oklumencji…

 _Och, bogowie…_

…obrazy pozostały bezpieczne, jednak bariera wokół uczuć skruszyła się troszeczkę… Severus gorączkowo wzmocnił ją, lecz chwilowe potknięcie wystarczyło.

Wystarczyło. Czarny Pan to wyczuł. Jedna, pewna emocja w tej potyczce… strach. Dreszcz strachu, który poczuł stojąc na zimnym wietrze, odsłaniającym jego prawy bok kilka minut wcześniej.

Oczy Czarnego Pana zwęziły się i wycofał się szybko z jego umysłu, zostawiając ciemnowłosego mężczyznę bez tchu. – Komu jeszcze służysz?

\- Nikomu, pa- Niespodziewanym ruchem Lord chwycił swą wyniszczoną dłonią potargany płaszcz Severusa i zdarł go z niego. Fala czystej paniki przeszła przez Snape'a, który starał się cofnąć, choć Voldemort zdołał zerwać z niego także koszulę. Wiatr dął wściekle, unosząc podarte strzępy ubrań.

Myśląc szybko, Severus powiedział. – Panie, Dumbledore zażądał-

\- Milcz! – krzyknął Lord. – Co jeszcze ukrywasz, _lojalny_ sługo?

Snape próbował pokręcić głową, lecz nie mógł się ruszyć, ponieważ wzrok Voldemorta zatrzymał się na jego lewym ramieniu. Wiatr prawie całkowicie zdmuchnął z niego koszulę i znak więzi krwi był wyraźnie widoczny.

Nie będzie wytłumaczenia, nie wymyśli żadnej historyjki, by to wyjaśnić… naznaczony przez szlamę… Jak Lucjusz stwierdził, mając Severusa pod swoją kontrolą, był to ostateczny dowód jego zdrady…

\- Szlama cię naznaczyła? I pozwoliłeś, by tak się stało? – Kościsty palec trącił znamię, a palący ból przeszedł przez ciało Snape'a. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka, żeby nie wrzasnąć, a stalowy smak krwi wypełnił jego usta.

\- Mój… mój panie – zaczął Severus, wiedząc, iż to daremna próba, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać. Zajść tak daleko… i zaprzepaścić wszystko przez knowania Malfoy'a… _Zabił mnie, mimo wszystko. Dobra robota, Lucjuszu. Dobra robota.  
_  
\- _Crucio!_

Upadłszy na ziemię, Severus zwijał się z bólu, a każdy jego nerw płonął żywym ogniem. W jego głowie powtarzała się tylko jedna myśl… znowu i znowu…

 _Bogowie, Hermiona… niech Hermiona nie przychodzi…_

-  
\- Harry, zaczekaj! Gdy Severus wróci, dowiemy się, kiedy Czarny Pan planuje przybyć. Do tego czasu, powinniśmy zostać tutaj, jak kazał nam Moody – Hermiona próbowała brzmieć na pewną, lecz trudno było jej zignorować emocje, które wyczuwała przez więź. Przeważała desperacja, niebędąca niczym zaskakującym, jednak było jeszcze coś, co rzadko dostawała od Severusa.

Strach.

\- Mam tego dosyć, Hermiono! Mam dosyć siedzenia i czekania na jego atak! Powinniś- Nagle, Harry zamilkł i skrzywił się, przyciskając rękę do czoła.

\- Harry, co ci jest? Czy to twoja blizn- Słowa zamarły w gardle Hermiony, gdy jej znamię zapłonęło przeszywającym bólem, sprawiając, że jęknęła. – Och, bogowie, Severus…

\- Jest z Voldemortem! – krzyknął Harry, pocierając bliznę. – Co się stało?

\- Harry – znak krwi – muszę do niego iść, on cierpi, on… - Dwie silne dłonie złapały jej ramiona i ścisnęły, a zielone oczy wwiercały się w nią. Nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku, przyszpilona tą zielenią… tak uroczą, zdeterminowaną…

\- Jak działa to krwawe cośtam? Możesz do niego iść? Wiesz, gdzie jest?

\- Tak! Tak! _Och, bogowie… och, bogowie…  
_  
\- Możesz deportować nas oboje? – Fawkes sfrunął na jego ramię, mocno wbijając w nie pazury.

\- Tak!

Harry przytaknął i wyciągnął Pelerynę-Niewidkę, szczelnie ich nią zakrywając. To nie było wiele, lecz możliwe, iż pozwoli ukryć ich przybycie. – Dobrze. Teraz, jesteś gotowa? Pamiętasz zaklęcia? Usuwające blokady, oddzielające dusz-

\- TAK! Szybko, złap mnie! – Potter zarzucił jej ramiona na szyję i znalazła się twarzą w pazur z Faweksem. Podejrzewała, iż ptak deportuje się z chłopakiem, ale tak dla pewności złapała i jego. Drugą ręką wyciągnęła różdżkę i cała trójka zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Pole.

Znaleźli się na pustym polu.

Może za wyjątkiem kilku postaci stojących parę kroków dalej. Musiał wysłać większość swych oddziałów do wioski i zamku, pozostawiając sobie jedynie niewielką straż. Czworo… z czworgiem mogli sobie dość łatwo poradzić. Spiesząc się, Hermiona uniosła różdżkę, wyczarowując wokół pola antyaportacyjną barierę… Czarny Pan na pewno spróbuje wezwać swych Śmierciożerców, kiedy tylko rozpozna Harry'ego.

A nie chciała, by oni interweniowali.

Poczuła przez więź kolejną falę bólu i rozejrzała się, dostrzegając swojego męża z nagą piersią, wijącego się na ziemi przed Czarnym Panem. _Crucio_.

\- Hermiono, trzymaj pelerynę. Poczekaj na odpowiedni moment… musi być rozbrojony, zanim będę mógł zaatakować go ostrzem – wyszeptał Harry, a ona przytaknęła.

\- Pamiętasz inkantację na stałe łączącą jego duszę z ostrzem, Harry?

\- Tak _i_ zaklęcie oddzielające duszę od ciała… ale musisz najpierw usunąć osobiste zabezpieczenia Voldemorta. Jesteś gotowa?

\- Idź, Harry!

Potter ściągnął z siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę i pobiegł do dwóch postaci, a Hermiona – wciąż niewidzialna – podążyła za nim. Fawkes puścił ramię Harry'ego i latał teraz nad ich głowami, czekając na chwilę, gdy będzie potrzebny.

\- _Drętwota! Drętwota!_ – Dwoje Śmierciożerców zwaliło się cicho na ziemię. Pozostali byli zbyt pochłonięci obserwowaniem tortur, aby zauważyć upadek ich pobratymców, przez co sami polegli w ten sam cichy sposób.

Poszło im to wszystko zbyt łatwo.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się od torturowanego Severusa i uśmiechnął się zimno do nadchodzącego Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy nie było ani krzty zaskoczenia. – Witaj, Potter.

Snape kaszlał w trawę, a jego plecy się trzęsły. Hermiona chciała do niego podbiec, ale nie śmiała… musiała czekać… czekać na właściwy moment… Owinęła się ciaśniej peleryną, aby wiatr nie zdradził zbyt wcześnie jej obecności.

Dziwne, ale kiedy rozgrywał się przed nią pojedynek, ona dostrzegała nieistotne rzeczy – detale, które pojawiły się w jej umyśle, nieodparcie odwracając jej uwagę. Sposób, w jaki ziemia małymi bryłkami pryskała w powietrze, kiedy trafiały w nią chybione zaklęcia… błysk czerwonych piór walczącego o utrzymanie równowagi Fawkesa… wiatr rwący ich szaty niczym peleryny w locie… małe żółte kwiatuszki pochylające się pod wpływem silnych podmuchów tylko po to, by chwilę później, w momencie ciszy, wyprostować się na całą swą niewielką wysokość…

Nie powinni walczyć w świetle dnia. To powinna być noc, zmrok, ciemność… nie błogo jasny dzień; radośnie żółte słońce i niebieskie niebo nie może być tłem tego wszystkiego…

Świetliste promienie śmigały tam i z powrotem, kiedy krążyła ostrożnie wokół, rzadko spuszczając wzrok z pojedynkujących się. Z ulgą dostrzegła, iż Severus odczołgał się od nich, osłaniając się ciałem jednego z oszołomionych Śmierciożerców.

Obaj byli zadziwiająco potężni… nigdy nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, nigdy w pełni nie pojmowała stopnia zdolności Harry'ego. Poruszał się szybciej niż światło, wielu zaklęć nie wymawiał, po prostu rzucał je siłą swojej woli. _Bogowie…_ Posiadała książkową wiedzę i moc, lecz to… te wrodzone umiejętności budziły w niej respekt.

Broń. Naostrzona i ostrożnie przygotowywana do bitwy.

Tym był Harry.

W końcu, broń dowiodła swej wartości. Dwa zaklęcia rzucone tuż po sobie zrobiły wyrwę w ochronnym czarze Czarnego Pana, pozwalając Harry'emu na prosty, a mimo to, efektywny strzał.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Czarnego Pana wystrzeliła w powietrze, a on sam warknął, rzucając się po nią. Hermiona ruszyła naprzód, nie zwracając uwagi na wiatr targający Peleryną-Niewidką, i wrzasnęła. – _Accio_ różdżka! – Chwilę potem trzymała ją w dłoni.

\- Teraz Hermiono! Teraz! – krzyknął Harry, biegnąc już do czarnoksiężnika z wyciągniętym ostrzem Patronusa. Dostrzegła jego poruszające się usta i różdżkę stukającą o nóż, kiedy przygotowywał się do permanentnego związania duszy Czarnego Pana… jeżeli tylko uda im się oddzielić ją od ciała… a zanim to zrobią, musi sprawić, by jego osobiste zabezpieczenia opadły.

Z książek i z tego, co mówił jej Severus, wiedziała, iż użył najmocniejszych dostępnych zaklęć. Trzeba podejść na tyle blisko, aby jej różdżka weszła w kontakt z barierą jego magii. Obserwując Czarnego Pana, widząc całą jego uwagę skupioną na Harrym, rzuciła się naprzód, krzycząc inkantacje i dotykając swoją rozżarzoną różdżką jego ramienia.

Sekundę później Harry pchnął Lorda ostrzem Patronusa prosto w serce, wypowiadając zaklęcie zaczynające rytuał… oddzielając duszę od ciała. Zielonkawo niebieskie światło uformowało się w piersi Voldemorta, a pełne bólu wycie wydobyło się z wynędzniałego ciała… Światło odsunęło się od ostrza, kiedy Lord wił się, wymachując rękami…

…a skóra Hermiony zetknęła się z nim…

…zielonkawo niebieska łuna wypełniła jej pole widzenia, a ona poczuła się… _wypełniana…_ czymś na kształt oleistej mgły…

 _Nie jest dobrze! Nie tak powinno być!_

Dusza została oddzielona.

Lecz nie związała się jeszcze z ostrzem… odłączy się na zawsze dopiero wtedy, gdy dokończą inkantację wiążącą ją z klingą noża…  
 _  
Lub ze mną!_

Gorączkowo walczyła z mgiełką. – Harry! Nie! Nie rzucaj zaklęcia! On jest… - Struny głosowe skurczyły się, gdy poczuła wypełniającą ją czyjąś obecność… przejmującą kontrolę nad jej ciałem… tylko na chwilkę…

\- Dziękuję ci, chłopcze, za nowe ciało – To był głos Hermiony… lecz jednak nie jej… Harry spojrzał na nią przerażony, a ona wyrwała się na wierzch… przejęła władzę nad swoim głosem i krzyknęła. – Nie mogę… nie mogę go wypchnąć, Harry! Miecz, ostrze! Musisz go w nim uwięzić!

Harry wyciągnął nóż z ciała Voldemorta leżącego na ziemi.

\- Jest już gotowe, tylko mnie dźgnij i wypowiedz zaklęcie! - Hermiona walczyła o zachowanie kontroli, zwalczała zieloną mgiełkę… jej głos słabł, gdy zatapiała się w sobie. – Zabij mnie, Harry – miecz… uwięź go…

\- NIE! – Kątem oka zobaczyła Severusa próbującego podnieść się na nogi.

Coś obcego w niej zerwało się i powiedziało szorstkim głosem, tak podobnym do jej. – Nie, dziewczyno – zostań na swoim miejscu… - Próbowało zepchnąć ją, lecz walczyła, chwytając się swego umysłu, swej woli, by z powrotem wydostać się na powierzchnię…

Harry był ledwie przytomny. – Miecz zaczarowany jest tylko na Voldemorta, ale Hermiono – co, jeśli ciebie też wciągnie?

\- Nie wciągnie. Zrób to – rozkazała.

\- NIE! – Znowu głos Severusa. Niepewnie zwróciła w jego kierunku głowę.

Ujrzała Severusa oczyma, które szybko opanowywała obca osoba w jej umyśle… zielona mgiełka umacniała się… wzrastała… jej dusza kurczyła się, tonęła… _dusiła się…_ a potem…

…pojawiła się czerwona mgła… rozszerzała się… jej dusza znów mogła oddychać… czerwona mgiełka uderzyła w zieloną i _spychała_ ją… Hermiona walczyła o dojście na powierzchnię, szarpnęła ręką i chwyciła ostrze. Harry sapnął, kręcąc głową, a ona podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Krew spływała jej po palcach. Ból… bogowie, ból… Zew… czerwona mgiełka – Zew! Pomagał jej, ratował ją… a w zamian… _wiedziała_ , czego oczekiwał w zamian… ból, krew, Rytuały Krwi, Zew…  
 _  
Sfinalizuj most…_

Sfinalizuj połączenie…

Przyciskając ostrze do piersi, zakręciło jej się w głowie, gdyż Voldemort wciąż usiłował przejąć nad nią władzę… co jakiś czas czerwona mgiełka była spychana przez zieloną, która napierała na nią… i za każdym razem jej uścisk zacieśniał się na ostrzu, a fala świeżej krwi ze zranienia ożywiała Zew, który zwalczał tę zieleń.

Jedną ręką odpięła swoją szatę, wystawiając skórę na zimne powietrze. Drugą ręką przecięła ostrzem skórę nad mostkiem, rysując wzdłuż niego długą, prostą linię. Jakby z oddali usłyszała krzyk Severusa… lecz nie była w stanie się odezwać… Harry westchnął niedowierzając… Harry… Zbawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata… spojrzała w jego zielone oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zapłata ofiarowana. Krew przyjęta – zaintonowała, czując gorliwy w swej niecierpliwości Zew… - Zrób to, Harry. Musisz to zrobić.

\- Hermiono! – Łzy? Łzy w jego oczach… głupi chłopak… oczy są takie ładne… takie ładne… takie zielone… zielone… zielone…

Struny głosowe nie należały już do niej. Usłyszała swój głos, gardłowy i niemiły, w ogóle nie podobny do jej tonacji. – Nie, chłopcze – nie chcesz, by twoja przyjaciółeczka zginęła, prawda? A już szczególnie nie z twojej ręki. Nie zdradzisz jej w ten sposób… lojalny Harry Potter.

Hermiona walczyła… walczyła z zieloną mgłą, nawet, gdy jej głowa zwróciła się ku Severusowi. – Snape – przeklęty zdrajco… ta szlama dużo dla ciebie znaczy, czyż nie? Pomóż mi, a ja ci ją zwróc-

Widok Severusa dodał jej sił, których potrzebowała do wypchnięcia Voldemorta… czerwona mgiełka buzowała dziko, przetykana plamkami zieleni, pojawiającymi się we wszystkich szparach i lukach… - Harry, proszę, nie mogę trzymać nas dłużej oddzielnie… - Harry zaczął kręcić głową, ale powstrzymała go. – Harry, słuchaj mnie! Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę… to zostało przepowiedziane… tak musi być… zaklęcie wciąż jest na ostrzu… uwięź go… zrób to. Zrób to.

Obserwowała, jak chłopak przymyka oczy i pochyla głowę. Jego palce zacisnęły się na rękojeści, a jej zakrwawiona dłoń przykryła je. Zaciskając powieki, wyszeptał. – Przykro mi, Severusie.

\- Nie! – Ostry krzyk Severusa rozwiał ciszę. Kątem oka zobaczyła jeszcze, jak ponownie wstaje na nogi i rzuca się w ich kierunku.

Za późno.

Krótkie wahanie. Szybkie pchnięcie. Ssące uczucie… zielonkawo niebieska poświata sunęła ku ostrzu… błyszcząc… błyszcząc…

I nagle to ssące uczucie znikło…

Zastąpił je ból… ból, jakiego jeszcze nie znała…

Zielone oczy, wypełnione łzami, udręczone…

Zaczęła spadać… rękojeść wysunęła się z dłoni jej przyjaciela…

Czarne oczy patrzyły na nią z pobladłej twarzy… opadała… spadała…

Jej palce zsunęły się z dziwnie ciepłej klingi… śliskie od krwi… spadała…

Czuła się, jakby płynęła… upadła na ziemię, czubek noża uderzył o darń pod jej plecami… wbijając się na długość kilku placów w jej pierś…

Sięgnęła po nią trzęsąca się dłoń… umazana krwią… ściekającą powoli… czerwona mgiełka rosła… to jej własna ręka, jej własna dłoń chwyciła klingę i wyciągnęła nóż z jej własnej piersi…

Ostrze opuściło ją z mokrym, ssącym odgłosem… wciąż połyskiwała… Harry, Harry musisz to sfinalizować… Czekaj… zrobiłeś to, byłam tam… jestem tam… Czarny Pan umrze… Czarny Pan umarł… umarł…

Ktoś ją podniósł… znowu płynęła… lecz ziemia była tak miękka, tak miła… unoszenie się też jest miłe, ale ktoś nie przestawał mówić… niech przestanie… ciemność jest miła, ciepła i wygodna…

Usłyszała przerywany głos. – Hermiono… ukochana… trzymaj się…

Trzymaj się… ale czego? Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła bladej twarzy, jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko, gdy spostrzegła krew… jej ręka… krew… czerwona mgła rozpychała się, dawała jej siłę… i wtedy znowu ujrzała krew – stałą krew – krew w locie – przycupnęła na jej klatce piersiowej – śpiewała…

Krew śpiewała, śpiewała i płakała dla niej… czyste łzy kapały na jej pierś… krew płacze dla mnie… dlaczego krew dla mnie płacze?  
 _  
Zapłacili. Sprawiłaś, że zapłacili._

Znowu mogła oddychać… pociągnęła łyk powietrza, cudownego powietrza i zaczęła kaszleć… zamrugała, gdy skrzydła otarły się o jej twarz.

Fawkes.

Łzy feniksa.

Zaczęła się śmiać. Śmiała się, dopóki jej policzki nie stały się mokre od łez.

Ktoś inny też się śmiał… nie, chwilę. Nie… nie śmiał się. Ciało, o które się opierała, trzęsło się… Severus… trzęsło się od szlochu. Jej śmiech zamarł, lecz uśmiech nie schodził z jej ust… tak jak czerwona mgiełka, która czaiła się na krawędzi umysłu będąc pozostałością jej nowo powstałego połączenia z Zewem.

Usiadłszy, Hermiona jęknęła cicho, odwróciła się z trudem i zarzuciła ramiona na szyję swojego męża, tuląc go tak mocno, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to słabe mięśnie. Czuła się, jakby Hipogryf przeżuł ją i wypluł, jakby tysiące mieczy zatopiło się w jej ciele. Czuła się…

…czuła się cudownie.

Severus przeżył. Harry przeżył. Ona żyła.

Ramię Severusa ścisnęło ją i jeszcze raz parsknęła śmiechem. – Mówiłeś, że byłoby dla mnie lepiej, gdybym umarła, niż podążyła ścieżką, którą ty wybrałeś – powiedziała, jej śmiech zmienił się w kaszel. On nic nie mówił, jedynie kręcił głową i tulił ją do siebie coraz zachłanniej.

\- Severus… czuję to. Nawet teraz… czy zawsze tak będzie?

\- Bogowie… nie wiem. Nie wiem – Severus otworzył oczy, wciąż pełne niedowierzania, i patrzył na nią bez mrugnięcia powieką. – Nikt nigdy nie przeprowadzał na sobie Rytuałów Krwi. Z tego, co wiem… bogowie, Hermiono… Możesz. Możesz czuć się tak przez cały czas – czy to jest nie do zniesienia?

\- Nie… tylko… _jest_.

Mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą. – A więc sfinalizowałaś połączenie, lecz most był słaby – Spojrzał jej wściekle w oczy. Przełknęła ślinę, skołowana nagłą zmianą jego zachowania. – Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Kocham cię, bogowie… _nigdy_ więcej nie waż się robić czegoś takiego…

\- Spróbuję – Wyszczerzyła się i otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć coś więcej, lecz usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos.

\- _Drętwota_.

Wypuściła Severusa ze swych objęć i odwróciła się. Jej przyjaciel osunął się na ziemię, a jego okulary upadły obok niego. _Och, bogowie… co znowu?_ Nie miała nawet siły sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, kiedy Severus stanął między nią a nadchodzącą osobą.

Odziany w czarne szaty mężczyzna zatrzymał się obok nieprzytomnego Harry'ego, zanim ściągnął z twarzy maskę.

 _Wiktor_.

\- Nu, czy to nie przemiła scena?

Hermiona w końcu odnalazła swój głos. – Wiktor – co ty wyprawiasz? Dlaczego ogłuszyłeś Harry'ego? Co...

Bułgar przerwał jej szybko. – Co ju wyprawiam? Wy wszyscy tutaj tak uprzejmie usunęli dwa moje największe problemy… teraz, to ja mam tylko jeden, którym muszę się zająć. – Czarne oczy Wiktora, zimne i nieprzeniknione, utkwione były w Severusie. – Ten problem jest bardziej osobisty. – Uniósł różdżkę.

Zrozumiawszy wszystko, oczy Hermiony rozwarły się szeroko… W końcu zrozumiała motywy Wiktora. – Nie! – Wygramoliła się przed Severusa, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Protestował wściekle, próbując odepchnąć ją, lecz mocno się go uczepiła… wiedziała – wierzyła – iż Wiktor nie zaatakuje, kiedy stała na linii ognia. Odwróciła się, chcąc spojrzeć na Bułgara i westchnęła z ulgą widząc wahanie w jego oczach. Severus musiał to także dostrzec, gdyż zaprzestał prób odsunięcia jej od siebie.

Ręce Wiktora drżały. – Ty zejdź z drogi. Zmusili cię do tego, ale ja ci pomogę.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. – Nie – Wiktor… Nie. To był mój wybór. Mnie też będziesz musiał zabić.

Oczy Kruma pociemniały, a ramię od różdżki Severusa napięło się w oczekiwaniu. – Odejdź, Hermiono.

\- Nie, Severusie – powiedziała, patrząc na niego. – Ocalił mi życie. Ochronił mnie przed Draco. Nie. – Oczy Severusa zwęziły się, lecz ledwo widocznie skinął głową.

\- Ja cię ocalę znowu, Hermiono. Chodź ze mną. Dłużej nie musisz być jemu wierna.

\- Nie, Wiktor. Jeśli on ma umrzeć, umrę razem z nim – Hermiona ponownie odwróciła się do Wiktora, ignorując dokuczliwy ból karku. – Kocham go, Wiktorze.

Bułgar zawahał się znowu, zanim uniósł różdżkę… jego ręka drżała… powieki mrugały szybko… _powstrzymując łzy? Bogowie… nie miałam pojęcia… nie wiedziałam… a co by to zmieniło, gdybym wiedziała?_ Powoli, Wiktor opuścił trzęsącą się dłoń i pokręcił głową. – Ti mnie zbyt dobrze znasz. Ja chciał jedynie być z tobą… w jakikolwiek sposób… ale… - Wiktor zaśmiał się gorzko i powiedział grubym głosem. – Ja cię zawsze kochałem, Hermiono. Żegnaj – Odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę ciała Voldemorta, stojąc nad nim w milczeniu i wpatrując się w nie uparcie. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, pochylił się, podniósł trupa i zwrócił się do Severusa. – Zadbaj o nią.

Severus przytaknął i oboje obserwowali, jak Krum znika wraz z Czarnym Panem.

Na polu zaległa cisza, nie licząc wycia wiatru. Słyszała własny oddech, przyciskając się do Severusa… jego bicie serca w swoich uszach.

Nagle ciszę przerwał głośny łopot skrzydeł. Fawkes, ze wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu wbitym w dwójkę ludzi, usiadł na piersi Harry'ego i zaczął śpiewać.

Pieśń feniksa obmywała ich, dodawała energii, ożywiała.

Harry otworzył oczy i podniósł się z jękiem, chwytając za głowę, a ptak usiadł na jego ramieniu. – Och, przestań patrzeć takim zarozumiałym wzrokiem, ptaku – mruknął pogardliwie Severus. – On był tylko oszołomiony – Fawkes spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdecydowanym rozbawieniem w oczach, po czym zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, gdyż pieśń feniksa odświeżyła jej umysł, pozwalając zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Wiktor się deportował… teraz Fawkes… moje zabezpieczenia padły?

\- Padły, kiedy Voldemort… - Głos Harry'ego zamarł. – Mógłbym się aportować, ale jestem cholernie pewny, że od razu bym się rozszczepił. Twój były chłopak serwuje brutalne oszałamiacze, Hermiono.

\- Jestem pewien, że feniks sprowadzi pomoc, Potter – rzucił sucho Severus, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Hermionę. Dziewczyna objęła go i przymknęła oczy.

\- To koniec, prawda? Już po wszystkim.

\- Tak, Potter. Po wszystkim – Głos Severusa pozbawiony był jakiejkolwiek złośliwości. - A ja jestem szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek mogłem o tym marzyć.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, patrząc wprost w jego oczy, ciemne, ciepłe i otwarte… oczy jej kochanka, przyjaciela, mentora, _jej męża…_

Pyknięcia obwieściły przybycie Magomedyków, Aurorów i członków Zakonu, lecz Hermiona i Severus zignorowali wszystko w momencie, gdy ich usta zatopiły się w słodkim pocałunku.

 _A ja jestem szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek mogłem o tym marzyć.  
_  
 _  
„Kluczem zapewniającym zwycięstwo światła nad cieniem  
Jest krew przyjaciela, związana w czerwieni  
Z ciemności w jasność, z desperacji w nadzieję  
Z jelenia w ostrze, z ostrza w ciało  
Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę  
Rytuały Krwi zwyciężą cień  
Wtedy Czarny Pan zginie."_


	27. Epilog

_Kluczem zapewniającym zwycięstwo światła nad cieniem…_

Od bitwy minęły dwa dni.

Dwa dni, a biuro dyrektora wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze, nie licząc kryształowych kul wciąż leżących na stoliku. Fawkes siedział na swojej grzędzie, ciągle zerkając na Hermionę, a pudełko pełne cytrynowych dropsów kusiło ją leżąc na biurku Albusa.

Dwa dni i tyle się zmieniło. Powoli odbudowywano Hogsmeade, lecz zajmie to jeszcze sporo czasu. Nawet przy użyciu magii. Na nieszczęście, niektórych rzeczy nie można było odnowić. Świadomość śmierci wisiała nad nimi ciężko, lecz niewiele mogli tu wskórać. Dzięki informacjom Severusa, Ministerstwo wysłało odpowiednią liczbę Aurorów do ochrony miasteczka.

Dwa dni, a Hermiona już została zaszokowana planem Dumbledore'a. Nie był to nieprzyjemny szok - z pewnością nie - niemniej jednak szok. Przyszła do jego gabinetu na zaplanowane spotkanie i z delikatnym zaskoczeniem spostrzegła Minerwę siedzącą przy wielkim biurku. Uśmiechnęła się, usiadła, a potem… _Nie, lepiej o tym nie myśleć, Hermiono_ , postanowiła twardo.

\- To jego ostateczna decyzja… tak przynajmniej twierdzi – rzekła Minerwa, w jej głosie dźwięczało rozbawienie, gdy mrugnęła do dyrektora. Próbował się skrzywić, ale mu to nie wyszło.

Zerkając na McGonagall pokręciła głową. – Ale…

\- Pod koniec następnego roku szkolnego Minerwa zostanie dyrektorką Hogwartu. I, jeżeli tylko tego chcesz, stanowisko nauczyciela Transmutacji będzie twoje – Słaby głos Albusa zmartwił ją, choć Madame Pomfrey zapewniła ich, iż powróci do zdrowia.

Chociaż tyle, że został wypuszczony ze skrzydła szpitalnego i ponownie zasiadał za swym ogromnym biurkiem. Hermiona, która musiała zostać przez cały dzień w łóżku, by wyleczyć własne zranienia, nie miała okazji go tam odwiedzić. Na szczęście. Chyba nie miałaby siły ujrzeć tego potężnego czarodzieja leżącego pod białą pościelą, wyglądającego tak krucho bez swych okazałych szat. Severus zajrzał do niego, a kiedy go o to zapytała, odpowiedział: _Wygląda staro, kiedy tam leży. Nie lubię tego_. Jego głos był obojętny, lecz znak krwi buzował od emocji. Tak, była wdzięczna, iż tego nie widziała. Wystarczająco ciężko było spotkać tam dzisiejszego ranka Remusa.

Wilkołak w końcu zdołał zadośćuczynić pragnieniom swego serca… Pettigrew był martwy. Dzięki Remusowi. Jakkolwiek nie bez znaczących zranień. Hermiona wciąż miała mgliste pojęcie o szczegółach, ale Glizdogon zrobił coś z tą swoją nienaturalną, srebrną ręką dotkliwie raniąc Lupina. Pani Pomfrey początkowo chciała wysłać go do świętego Mungo, lecz odmówił. A Hermiona to rozumiała. W Mungu mogli zrobić niewiele więcej, od pani Pomfrey – nieważne, kto by nad tym pracował, nadal nie może ruszać ramieniem.

Na szczęście, nie była to ręka od różdżki.

Chrząknięcie przywróciło jej świadomość. – Och… przepraszam, dyrektorze. Ja tylko-

\- Minęły dopiero dwa dni, Hermiono. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, moje dziecko – Albus rozsiadł się wygodnie i patrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. Choć tyle, iż zasadzka, którą przetrwał, kiedy pomagał w obronie Hogsmeade po śmierci Voldemorta, nie pozbawiła go trzeźwości umysłu. – Jak się czujesz?

Hermiona powoli pokręciła głową. – Dziwnie. Ja nie… nie wiem, jak to opisać. Dziwnie, ale swobodnie… jakby tak właśnie miało być. Myślę, że… - Zerknęła na Minerwę i dokończyła. – Myślę, że Zew zawsze był dla mnie ważny, Albusie. Jest częścią mnie…

\- Wydaje się więc, że mieliśmy dużo szczęścia pod tym względem. Z tego, co mówiłaś mi o swoich odczuciach…

 _I z tego, czego ci nie mówiłam…_ pomyślała kwaśno dziewczyna. Wciąż była zirytowana użyciem przez dyrektora Legillimencji, kiedy pierwszy raz przyszła do jego gabinetu.

Albus domyślił się, o czym rozmyślała i skinął głową. – Chciałbym, by był inny sposób na upewnienie się, dziecko, ale jako dyrektora tej szkoły moim priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

Przytaknęła. Albus Dumbledore robił to, co musiał: zawsze. Co tak naprawdę było dobre… kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby nie nalegał – czasami otwarcie, czasami nie bezpośrednio – żeby Hermiona zaangażowała się w ostateczną bitwę? By Severus kontynuował swe szpiegowskie obowiązki? Żeby Harry nie wiedział o wszystkim?

By uległa Zewowi?

 _Wszystko okazało się jasne dopiero na końcu,_ pomyślała, patrząc w oczy dyrektora.

Albus uśmiechnął się wtedy, jasno i szczerze. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i odwzajemniła się tym samym, gdy jego niebieskie oczy zamigotały spod białych brwi.

 _Jest krew przyjaciela, związana w czerwieni…_

Wyszedłszy z biura dyrektora, Hermiona udała się nad jezioro. Wyszła na zimne, rześkie powietrze i przeszedł ją rozkoszny dreszcz. Śnieg przykrył trawnik, niebieskie, czyste niebo jaśniało w górze, ptaki śpiewały… wszystko to podniosło ją na duchu. Włączając w to wspomnienie rudowłosego chłopaka, który ponad wszystko cenił przyjaźń.

\- Dziękuję, Ron – wyszeptała, jej oddech zamienił się w białą mgiełkę. Mgła… czerwona i zielona mgła, walczące o dominację, migały w jej umyśle. Dzięki Merlinowi, czerwona poświata jej pomogła. Kto by przypuszczał? Kto by pomyślał? Właściwie, to Zew ją ochronił. Krew Rona, Księga Krwi, książka, która stworzyła jej początkowe połączenie z Zewem, to wszystko ją uratowało.

Zaiste, kto by przypuszczał?

Usiadła na śniegu, patrząc na jezioro. Kto w ogóle by przypuszczał, że to wszystko się wydarzy? Z pewnością było to ponad czyjekolwiek wyobrażenie… i przez jakiś czas niemożliwa będzie normalna rozmowa z Lavender i Parvati. Kiedy tylko dowiedzą się, że przepowiednia Lavender była prawdziwa, będą niedorzecznie wniebowzięte tymi zdolnościami wróżenia.

Potarła przez szatę bliznę po rytuałach Krwi. Naprawdę prawdziwe proroctwo.

Pokręciła głową i wstała, gapiąc się na zamek.

 _Z ciemności w jasność, z desperacji w nadzieję…_

Wchodząc do ich komnat, Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. Severus zgasił większość świec i wszystko spowił mrok. Poczuła coś na kształt smutku przez więź, kiedy szła cichutko przez mieszkanie, nie chcąc mu przeszkodzić. Siedział w fotelu z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym w książce, którą trzymał na kolanach.

Gdy się zbliżyła, dostrzegła, jak ręką głaszcze stronę, na której książka była otwarta. To był album ze zdjęciami… czarodziejskimi zdjęciami… a długi palec sunął po krańcu jednej z fotografii. Zdjęcie przedstawiało młodego Severusa i Rudolfusa, stojących w swych ślizgońskich szatach, machających do aparatu. Żaden z nich się nie uśmiechał, lecz ich surowe twarze często wykrzywiał złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy od czasu do czasu machali ze zdjęcia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno i położyła dłonie na jego ramionach. Westchnął i zamknął album. – Severusie? – Masowała jego kark, walcząc z napiętymi mięśniami, ciesząc się, gdy odprężał się pod wpływem jej dotyku.

\- Wspominam.

\- Byliście przyjaciółmi przez długie lata.

\- Tak.

Nie przerywała masażu, a w końcu jego głowa opadła na jej piersi i wypuścił cicho powietrze. Powoli zsunęła dłonie z jego ramion na klatkę piersiową, rozpinając szatę i pozwalając palcom wśliznąć się pod koszulę. Nie zdołała powstrzymać cichego jęku, gdy pieściła ciepłą, gładką skórę i mocne, szczupłe mięśnie.

Ten dźwięk zbudził Severusa, gdyż odsunął od siebie jej ręce, wstał z fotela, objął ją mocno i pocałował pożądliwie. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, zatracając się w smaku jego ust i dotyku jego języka na wargach… poczuła w żołądku gorąco, kiedy jego język przypomniał jej o swoich umiejętnościach w tym zakresie. Drżącymi dłońmi pomogła mu ściągnąć ubranie zanim złapał ją i odwrócił, rozpinając zapinki jej szaty.

Bordowe ubranie zostało rzucone w kąt, tak jak i jej sukienka i bielizna. Silne dłonie pieściły jej piersi, palce błądziły po brzuchu i udach. Nie mogła powstrzymać westchnienia, gdy dotarł między jej nogi. Wtedy, z dzikim warknięciem, Severus odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie i rzucił na kanapę.

Skończyli na podłodze obok sofy, Severus osunął się obok niej, oddychając ciężko. Podciągnęła się i położyła głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Silne ramiona zacisnęły się mocno wokół niej i uśmiechnęła się, zarzucając nogę na jego biodra. Są oczekiwani w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie, ale do tego czasu… drzemka. A potem… może coś jeszcze.

-  
 _Z jelenia w ostrze, z ostrza w ciało…_

Zdążyli na czas na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, dzięki protestom pleców Severusa skierowanym przeciw ich lokalizacji na podłodze. Poczuła się trochę winna, gdy dostrzegła siniaka, którego nabawił się, kiedy pchnęła go na podłogę, lecz on tylko uśmiechnął się do niej w ten zabójczy sposób i kazał się nie przejmować.

Więc się nie przejmowała.

Po posiłku Harry zaprosił ją na krótki spacer. Wracał do Nory następnego dnia, a nie mieli zbyt wiele okazji do rozmowy od czasu bitwy. Zerknęła na Severusa, który pochłonięty był rozmową odnośnie możliwości Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w quidditchu, a rozwścieczony wyraz twarzy Minerwy jasno jej powiedział, iż niezmiernie dobrze się bawi.

Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, podczas rozmowy stopy same poprowadziły ich ścieżką do chatki Hagrida. Pół-olbrzyma nie było w domu – użyczał swej siły do porządkowania Hogsmeade i nie spodziewano się go przez najbliższe kilka dni. Hermiona podejrzewała, że kryło się za tym coś więcej, niż zwykła szlachetność ducha – nie, żeby Hagrid jej nie posiadał, oczywiście – ale pomyślała, że więcej ma z tym wspólnego kobieta o dużych kościach, która otworzyła miesiąc temu małą restauracyjkę.

\- Jest tak, jak mówiłem Ginny przed bitwą… Czułem, że obserwuje mnie mój ojciec, czeka, bym to zakończył. Zabił go. I zrobiłem to… z jego pomocą.

\- Jeleń. Twój patronus – szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Właśnie. No i… z pomocą najlepszych przyjaciół. Obojga – Harry przytulił ją mocno, a ona wtuliła się w niego, przełykając łzy i słuchając, jak mówi. – Wciąż tęsknię za Ronem, ale wydaje mi się… sam nie wiem. Jakby to coś teraz znaczyło. Odkąd wygraliśmy. Czy to ma w ogóle sens?

Hermiona odsunęła się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Myślę, że to ma wiele sensu. Ja… ja myślałam o nim wcześniej i nie bolało to już tak bardzo. Może dlatego.

Harry pochylił się i podniósł ze ścieżki kolorowy kamyczek. – Zastanawiałem się, czy Weasley'owie myślą podobnie? A Ginny?

\- Nie… nie wiem. Możliwe. Mam taką nadzieję – Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę. – Pozdrów… Ginny ode mnie, dobrze Harry? Minęły chyba lata, odkąd ostatni raz z nią rozmawiałam, a Ty spotkasz ją wcześniej niż ja. Kiedy odwiedzisz Norę.

\- Dobrze. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie pójść najpierw z Nevillem do Mungo, by odwiedzić jego rodziców. Wiesz, podobno zrobili jakieś duże postępy. Jego mama rozmawiała z nim przez chwilkę wczoraj. Napisał mi o tym. A ja… ja mogę już podróżować bez wielkiej świty. To będzie miłe. Odwiedzić Pokątną, może mugolski Londyn… - Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na widok czystej rozkoszy, jaką w nich ujrzała.

\- Jesteś nareszcie wolny, Harry. Wolny.

Potter zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do niej. – Tak jak i ty, Hermiono. Jeśli… to znaczy wiem, co mówiłaś. Lecz wojna się skończyła i nie musisz być już z nim związana – jesteś pewna?

\- Jestem pewna, Harry – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. – Kocham go. I… hmm. Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. W szczególności jedno… nikt inny tego nie zrozumie.

\- Myślę, że ja rozumiem, Hermiono – Ton jego głosu był dziwnie zamyślony i zerknęła na niego pytająco. Odwrócił się, patrząc przez błonia na chatę Hagrida. – Ja… miałem połączenie z Voldemortem, przez bliznę. To chyba jakiś rodzaj znamienia krwi. Jak ty miałaś – masz – ze Snape'em, lecz nie tak silne. I…

\- Harry, co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Chłopak zwrócił się do niej. – _Wiem_ , Hermiono. Wiem, ponieważ to czułem. Czułem, gdy był w tobie, kiedy z nim walczyłaś… czułem Zew. Wcześniej też go wyczuwałem, ale nie wiedziałem, co to jest.

\- Bogowie… Harry, wciąż go czujesz? – Hermiona chwyciła go gwałtownie za ramię.

Harry pokręcił głową. – Nie – ucichł w momencie, gdy Voldemort został wciągnięty do ostrza. I właściwie to go nie wyczuwałem… tylko efekty, tak mi się wydaje – Wyciągnął dłoń i odsunął kosmyk włosów opadający jej na twarz. – Bądź ostrożna, Hermiono.

Kobieta westchnęła z ulgą. – Będę, Harry. Severus mi pomaga.

Harry przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, zanim podał jej ramię. – Mogę więc odeskortować panią z powrotem do zamku, pani Snape?

Chichocząc, Hermiona chwyciła go pod rękę. – Oczywiście.

-  
 _Zdrada przynosi nadzieję, lojalność ruinę…_

Późno w nocy, Hermiona leżała na łóżku gapiąc się ślepo w głęboką purpurę zasłon łóżka. Jej umysł szalał, a ona, z całej swej siły, starała się powstrzymać jego gorączkowe ruchy i nie mogła się uspokoić. Leżała obok męża, rozkoszując się jego ciepłym oddechem na swym policzku, po raz ostatni starając się zrelaksować. Niestety, odprężenie nie nadeszło.

 _Zew… niech to szlag,_ pomyślała zsuwając się z łóżka. Czasami wciąż dawał jej się we znaki, jak złośliwa drzazga pod skórą… mała, cienka drzazga, wystarczająco duża, by irytować, lecz na tyle mała, by nie wzbudzać bólu. Nie wspominając już, że ta drzazga znajdowała się w jej umyśle.

Wkroczyła do salonu i zapaliła jedną świecę, siadając na kanapie. Zerkając na leżący na stoliku dziennik, uniosła brew. _Dlaczego nie?_ Może, jeżeli przeleje na papier, choć część tych myśli, które kłębią się w jej głowie, może w końcu dadzą jej spokój. Wzruszyła ramionami, sięgnęła po pióro, otworzyła dziennik i zaczęła pisać.

 _Ostatnie dwa dni płynęły równocześnie najszybciej i najwolniej w moim życiu. Tyle spraw do załatwienia, tylu ludzi do sprawdzenia, zobaczenia, czy wciąż żyją, czy są cali i zdrowi… Czuję się dziwnie szczęśliwie, że tak wielu moich przyjaciół ma się dobrze. Wiem, jaką jestem szczęściarą, że Severus przeżył… i że ja przeżyłam. A Harry… kto by przypuszczał, iż obaj, Harry i Dumbledore, to przetrwają? Choć uważam, że cała ta sytuacja znacznie osłabiła dyrektora. Przechodzi na emeryturę pod koniec następnego roku i zapytał, czy nie chciałabym zostać nauczycielem Transmutacji. Myślę, że się zgodzę, jak na razie. Mogę używać metod Severusa do zaspokajania Zewu… uczniowie już uważają mnie za złośliwą, a nosząc takie nazwisko… cóż. To do czegoś zobowiązuje, czyż nie?_

 _Choć tyle, że przez następny rok będę jeszcze praktykantką. Powinno mi to dać wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wskrzesić kampanię moich rodziców przeciw temu prawu. Wiem, że w moim przypadku nie ma to już znaczenia, lecz miałam po prostu szczęście. Nieprawdopodobne szczęście. Gdyby Severus mi nie pomógł, byłabym teraz panią Malfoy. Co znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej byłabym martwa. W każdym razie, teraz, gdy Severus nie jest już zagrożony, mogę coś z tym zrobić. Unieważnić tę głupią ustawę. Nie powinno to długo trwać. Tak myślę._

 _Muszę przestać o tym rozmyślać… rozmyślanie o tym złości mnie, a teraz, gdy się złoszczę… czasami to zbyt wiele. Cieszę się, że Severus jest tutaj, by mi pomóc. To więcej, niż się spodziewałam, trzymanie tego pod kontrolą, ale czasami nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić siebie bez tego uczucia. Wiem, iż nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, lecz ochroniło mnie, gdy go potrzebowałam. A teraz spłacam dług._

 _Czy teraz to już zwykły pamiętnik, gdy oni zginęli? Czy Wiktor wciąż widzi, co piszę? Wątpię w to… Nie widzę teraz powodu, dla którego miałby się nim interesować, gdy spełnił swój główny cel. Lub może nie spełnił. Choć… może Wiktor od zawsze to planował – chronić mnie, nieważne, za jaką cenę._

 _Prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem. On się ukrywa, lub tak zgaduje Severus… jeśli którykolwiek inny Śmierciożerca dowie się o tym, że mnie ochronił… jeśli którykolwiek z nich dowie się, że zamordował Draco… mógłby mieć kłopoty. No i ciało Voldemorta (nie myślałam o nim jako o Czarnym Panu od czasu, gdy wstąpił w moje ciało… naprawdę dziwne) – jego ciało. Dlaczego Wiktor je zabrał? Przypominają mi się tylko słowa Severusa, który kiedyś mi powiedział: „Jest wiele rytuałów krwi, wiele magii krwi."_

 _Bogowie. Mam nadzieję, że nie planuje niczego, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić. Nie zapomnę go, ani tego, co zrobił, by mi pomóc. Nawet, jeśli robił to w niewłaściwy sposób, naprawdę wydawało się, że mu na mnie zależy. I zawsze będę go pamiętać._

Westchnąwszy, chciała już zamknąć dziennik, lecz zamarła w pół ruchu i westchnęła. Litery zaczęły pojawiać się na papierze tuż pod jej ostatnią linijką. Z rozszerzonymi oczyma gapiła się na znajome pismo.

 _ **Tak. Zależy mi na tobie. Jeśli ktokolwiek Cię skrzywdzi, będę gotowy.**_

Szybko podnosząc pióro, napisała, _Wiktor? Jesteś tam?_

 _ **Pamiętaj.**_

Patrzyła na to pojedyncze słowo, słysząc bicie serca w uszach. Drżącą dłonią uniosła pióro i odpisała.

 _Wiktor?_

Czekała kilka minut, lecz nie było odpowiedzi. Łzy zaszkliły jej się w oczach, gdy po raz ostatni napisała.

 _Zapamiętam._

Powoli zamknęła dziennik, wciąż się w niego wpatrując. Drżała, lecz nie ze strachu. Dziwna mieszanina uczuć wstrząsała jej ciałem… poczucie winy, smutek, nadzieja… potrzebowała Severusa.

-  
 _Rytuały krwi zwyciężą cień..._

\- Co robisz?

Hermiona nie poruszyła się. – Piszę… - Zerkając na niego, uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok jego wymiętej postaci. _Przyszedł, gdy go potrzebowałam…_ \- Nie mogłam spać. To… było pod moją skórą.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Wiem, że tak… dziękuję, Severusie – Westchnęła i usiadła wygodniej na kanapie. – Powinnam po prostu użyć _Avady Kedavry_ … w ten sposób nie byłoby to tak silne. Jednak…

\- Jednak?

\- Ochrona… może, jeżeli byłabym już pod wpływem Zewu, nie pomógłby mi w takim stopniu, kiedy Voldemort… - Głos jej się załamał. – Powiedziałeś, że ma wolę rozprzestrzeniania się. Myślę… myślę, że chciał mnie i dlatego pomógł mi walczyć.

\- Możliwe. Jesteś młodą kobietą, związaną z innym owładniętym Zewem… to ma sens.

\- Wiem. I widziałam… widziałam czerwień, czerwoną mgiełkę… gdy zielona prawie mnie ogarnęła, przyszła mi na ratunek. A wtedy, kiedy byłam… no, po tym, wiesz, jak upadłam, gdy mnie trzymałeś… Nieomal umarłam, lecz ona wróciła, dała mi energię – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Wiesz, Minerwa kiedyś coś powiedziała… dawno temu. Lub wydaje się to być dawno temu. _Żadne doświadczenie nie jest wyłącznie negatywne_. Miała rację.

\- Racja.

Hermiona siedziała cicho, przygryzając wargę. Było coś, co dręczyło ją przez dwa ostatnie dni. – Severus… nie umarłam. Więc jak dopełniły się Rytuały Krwi? Myśl-

\- Umarłaś. Twoje serce przestało bić. Ja… czułem to – Głos Severusa był ostrożnie kontrolowany, ale wyczuwała burzę emocji przez więź krwi. – Gdyby Fawkes… gdyby Zew nie pchnął Cię z powrotem… jeśli nie byłoby tam Fawkesa…

\- Och, Merlinie… Severusie, to dlatego… dlatego płakałeś? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, żebyś płakał… - Jej żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie na tę myśl.

I wtedy silne ręce opadły na jej ramiona, tuląc ją lekko. Ciepło, kojąco.

Miękki, jedwabisty ton. – I nigdy więcej już nie zobaczysz.

Głos, który dodawał jej sił, miłość, która dodawała jej sił. Odkładając książkę na stolik i kładąc na niej pióro, zerknęła na nie po raz ostatni, zanim wstała i chwyciła dłonie Severusa w swoje własne.

\- Kocham Cię.

Uśmieszek. – Chodź do łóżka.

Uśmiechając się, podążyła za nim do sypialni. Drzwi stanowczo się za nimi zamknęły.  
 _  
Wtedy Czarny Pan zginie._

Koniec.


End file.
